Oops I drabbled again
by max333
Summary: the second installment of the drabbles stories. All plot without points of what we all want!
1. past jealousies

**TWILIGHTER110323** : fixed and hope you enjoy the continuations.

 **SerenityxEndymion** : fixed but hope you enjoy this one to.

 **shantie1984** : nope but its fixed now.

 **LoveInTheBattleField** : not any more.

 **jessielee14** : oh I will get an update in but merry Christmas to you to.

 **Oreo596** : yeah me to.

 **Joanne** **Frances** **Tiano** **Cajilig** : I'm working on everyone's in a timely manner. No problem.

7 reviews nice, let see what this next one gets us in the 'oops I drabbled again' edition. Please read and review.

Past jealousies

Drabble 201

Prince Endymion POV

I was trying so hard to be nice to her. She'd come in bearing fruits and vegetables from the royal gardens. Beryl was a nice girl at times but her slightly overzealous need to try and woo me was growing on agitating. On this particular encounter she came in with a peasant dress that was slightly unlaced at the top giving her breasts some exposure. It was undignified of a lady to do this but since she was not of noble standing it was more accepting.

Double standards. I nodded my thanks to her but declined the fruits as I was full already from a picnic my princess had made me earlier that day. She had come down to earth with her mother to work more on peace negotiations and to give us a chance to have some free time in between the meetings. She was actually supposed to come on by in a few moments which was why I was trying to show Beryl that I wasn't interested in her attempts today.

"My prince you seem distressed today, perhaps I could offer my masseuse skills as a reprieve." I knew it was just another ploy. We had Terrian people here who specialized in that and she wasn't one of them. Plus when she said 'my prince' it sounded weird on her lips. Like she was trying to steal them from my dearest Serenity. I wasn't her prince in that regard nor was wanting her hands on me for anything.

I held my hand up to her, "I appreciate the offer Beryl but I'm not stressed." I expressed as nicely as I could. I was stuck being nice to her due to the fact that we were in a room with other gentleman and a few ladies who sought each other out in romantic ways leaving me to deal with the now suspected promiscuous Beryl on my own. I could handle her for sure but I was trying to be respectable and nice about it.

It wouldn't do me any good if I appeared to be rude to her when she was acting so 'charming' as one might say. I just knew her end game. I had known it for the last year now. Ever since she had been assigned to the castle for duties to aid those around she had been constantly appearing around me. Of course that was only natural, you couldn't truly be anywhere without a maid or someone like that around to help.

Hell there were royal members that insisted on having maids dress them up for everyday use so her presence being so frequent wasn't a shock. It was just agitating. "Oh but my prince you seem - " I nearly leaped from the chair I was in as she tried to touch my shoulders where I'd been sitting. One of the many chairs in the room. I faced her nicely as I took off for another a joining room waiting for my Serenity.

"I appreciate the thought Beryl but even IF I was stressed…" which at this point my only stressor was avoiding her as she was getting more bold than usual. "I do have my loving Serenity do help me knock the kinks out." I left out of the room with that as I saw a hint of jealousy in her eyes. I knew she wasn't a fan of the white moon people, least of all their precious moon princess. While many fawned over her Beryl merely acted indifferent. Trying to make her sound less than what she was and not understanding the allure my princess held.

I walked into the study but was stunned when Beryl grabbed onto my arm and stated barely above a whisper, "That innocent princess wouldn't know what to do with such a powerful prince as yourself." Her eyes spoke of wicked things she wanted to do to me which was quiet unnerving to hear. Something about her tone made me feel ill at ease. She was in fact trying to seduce me and the idea of being with her only made me feel ill.

I looked her in the eyes and allowed my face to harden, "And you Beryl will learn that when a man of any class says they aren't interested to obey and leave them alone. I'm am very much in love with my princess." Her eyes darkened at the words, "Once these negotiations are done we will be married, unifying our two worlds for a great bound of peace for everyone. Don't you think that that is better than pinning away at a man that is obviously not interested in your petty advances?" I asked her.

Before I could order her to leave or pull my arm from her grip she pulled me towards a large chair. The angle at which she pulled me prevented me from stopping the advance as I tripped over a nearby coffee table and literally collided with the large chair. I was stunned by the boldest move to date as she got even more bold than before. Straddling me as I sat up, "Give me one chance my prince and I'll show you heights of pleasure you've never known before." She pulled at the string on her tied in corset.

It allowed more of her breast to come free. I was seconds away from yelling at her for her inappropriate behavior when my worst fear came to light. My wonderful Serenity came into the room and saw the scene we made. My heart raced faster as Beryl even had the nerve to say to her, "It's like I told prince Endymion, I can give him far better pleasure than any innocent princess ever could." I eyes light with rage as Serenity, filled with tears now and alight with panic fled the room.

I didn't think, I didn't even blink as I threw Beryl off me. She crashed to the floor. Shock in her eyes as I nearly hit her for that stunt, "IF I EVER see you around me again I will personally have you thrown out for you audacity. And IF she leaves me because of this I will assure you, you will NEVER be able to work in the kingdom again!" her anger came out as she said, "What does that stupid brat have that I don't?" I responded, "She's everything your NOT!" I near bellowed as I raced out to get my princess.

Princess Serenity POV

I went looking for my husband to be as I had a meeting with mother that took up several extra minutes I wasn't prepared for. I walked into the parlor room where a lady eyed me towards another room where I presumed him to be in. When I walked inside I felt my insides twist up on me. My heart rate doubled as if I were running for my life as I saw that maid Beryl on top of my future husband.

Straddling him as she grinned. My stomach dropped and whatever food we had had earlier at the picnic was ready to come back up. My legs felt shaky as tears beyond my control began to spring forth. It couldn't be true! It can't be true…yet I was seeing her there on him as only I ever had been. Then her malicious words drove the steak I didn't know was in my heart that much deeper making my legs do the talking for me.

I ran. I had to leave. I had to get away from the overwhelming feeling of betrayal forming in my heart. I tried relentlessly to tell myself to go back. That I had seen things. That I didn't give him a chance to explain things. Perhaps I had seen something that wasn't what I thought it was. But then I heard Beryl's words. How she flaunted her decently sized chest in his face when mine wasn't nearly as full.

The tears came so fast that I stopped near a guest room and opened the door to let myself in but didn't bother to close it all the way. No one was staying in here that I could tell so I let the sobs out. "Please tell me I'm wrong!" I cried, my sobs becoming near hysterics as I felt like I was breaking down. He was the only man I ever truly loved beyond anything. I had given him my virtue before our marriage.

I loved him so much and then to see that. The images wouldn't stop hounding me. My mind tormenting me with them as I heard the door closing behind me. I tried to clear my face up when I saw that it was Endymion himself, "Please…" I heaved out, "Tell me that wasn't what it looked like!" I was desperate. I looked to his deep blue eyes for the truth in his words, "Beryl was trying to seduce me. I rejected her verbally but it seemed that wasn't enough." He began, "I told her if SHE ever comes anywhere around me again she was getting thrown out."

It did make sense as she had been following him around a bit lately. I nodded and hugged him before crying even harder, "Nani?" he asked, holding me close, "You must think I'm foolish to have reacted so." I sobbed, "Hardly." He responded. I looked up at his face, "If it were the other way around…" his face looked barely controlled, "I think I'd have snapped the man's neck for touching what belongs to me…my wife…the love of my life."

There was something in the way he said it that assured me of the truth of it and of how much he loved me. "I could never bear to see you with someone else." He confessed, "The only way I could ever see it is if you TRULY without a doubt love HE more than I, then I would let you go but then I'd have to leave far away as you are the only one that holds the key to my heart. I couldn't bear to see you and NEVER be with you." He expressed. I looked at up him as I saw the truth and love in his words.

"I love you to." I told him as I kissed him. Our emotions both so heightened in the moment that when he pushed me up against the wall in the room I felt his hands pulling my dress up before I jumped up the rest of the way to wrap my legs around his waist. "And I love you…my future queen…" his lips attack mine before they attached themselves to my neck. He licked and suckled as he held me in place while undoing his bottoms.

He pulled my lacy panties to the side as he slid a finger up around my sensitive spot. I whimpered from the action as I always did as he rubbed me up and down, back and forth, massaging me in a way no one ever had or ever will again other than him. I felt myself becoming slick with my juices as he groaned feeling them to, "My Serenity…" he muttered as I felt his long thick member slamming into me.

I had become accustom to his girth and love making ways months ago. Yet this was something more, it was powerful it was…urgent…it was…reassurance that we belonged to the other and no one else. Not that we needed it, but Beryl's little stunt back there did hurt us both and this was not only us showing the other that we were the only ones we wanted to be with but that we weren't going to let her ruin us by being driven apart.

I wrapped my legs more tightly around his hips as I continued to feel him ride me. I was pressed insistently up against the wall. His body plunging his cock deeper into my depths as I tightened around his girth as he grunted and groaned from the effects of our joined bodies. I could see the effort it took within him to keep going and not ravage me as we were. The need to hammer into me clear as day in his eyes yet he refused to let go of that iron hard control of his to let his needs overwhelm me.

Our movements were urgent yes, they were hard and fast yes, but they were still controlled by his will power to not loose full control. His thrusts into me were hard and demanding of us both, wanting to feel more pleasure as we both moaned from the feeling given to us both in these beautiful moments. My arms wrapped around his neck as he held me in place. His pants falling below his upper thighs as he continued his onslaught onto my body.

Yet even as he held onto me, even as the base of his length grinded itself slowly into the head of my clit making me whimper from the contact on each thrust within me I still craved more from the man I loved. The man that I would never doubt again no matter what the women of the worlds did. No matter what that Beryl did I wouldn't let it get to me cause I knew deep down that he wants to only be with me.

I let my panic get out of control at the sight earlier and needed to reign in that fear. It was doubt that she played on and I wouldn't give her that edge any longer. I tightened my legs around him and commanded of his as if he were already my king, "Endymion…give me all of you so that I can give you all of me." I watched the emotions filter over his face as if he was trying to control a wild beast from within, "Don't control it…embrace it." I ordered of him.

His eyes darkened, his mouth lunged forward and attached itself to my neck as he surged himself in deeper within me. hitting a spot that he hadn't hit before. Beryl had no idea what this innocent princess was capable of. The way he was losing control stroked a fire within me. making me feel hotter than I thought possible. I wanted to rip my dress from my form, but I didn't even want to be parted form him for even a moment.

I just wanted him as he just that last shred of control and slammed home into me. my mouth opened wide, unable to speak as he grunted and even growled his pleasure of the moment. My own body flew from my control and contracted around him, tightening and pulsing around him as I shot up higher than before. I let out cries of pleasure that I was sure carried through the hallway we were by as I flew over the edge of the inferno he thrust us both into. His own roar music to my ears as I tightened around him one last time.

I felt my muscles quiver as my head spasmed back behind me. Hitting the wall with enough force to echo as I came hard enough his member. I felt his seed spread through me as I had several times before. It was several minutes before he released me. both of us heaving in breaths still from the intense orgasm we pushed through the other. My dress pushed back into place and his pants firmly back on as he pulled me back to him for a lingering kiss.

No words were spoken as we walked out and saw Beryl walking down the hallway herself. For merely a few seconds she looked hopeful that maybe her plan worked but her face turned to spiteful jealousy once she saw how happy we both looked before my Endymion said, "That warning still stands Beryl. Let it go." he said as he pulled me into a comforting grip. Both of us putting her in the past where she belonged.

Beryl POV

How dare she get him in the end. She's poisoned his mind against me, just like Metallia said she would. Why else would he pick her over me? All the men went to me, married or not they came to ME. I refuse to believe that he's as in love with her as he says he is, it's just politics. She's not even human. No, the Lunarian's are abominations on our lands. And their princess's death will be the example set forth. Time to make a deal with Metallia. I must free prince Endymion from her grasp, even if it means his death…he will be freed.


	2. Give a kiss, take a mile

**Puffgirl1952** **the** **2nd** : pretty much cause even in the anime she just refused to see reason even when it stared at her right in the face she didn't want to accept it.

 **Panda1573a** : yup.

 **CassieRaven** : she never did learn cause she didn't want to learn. She took to dark magic to try to get him and wound up resurrecting an ancient evil that killed nearly all of his loved ones, nothing, she let evil take over earth to try and get him, got imprisoned for eons, had to use that same evil power to kidnap him and brainwash him to be hers cause he was unwilling otherwise, and he STILL went back (well was rescued back) to his true love. she STILL refused to accept this even after everything she did to everyone and it resulted in her imminent death by his true love (and her best friends) hands. This one was like the prequel to how desperate she was getting to make him hers. Like the straw that broke the camels back type of thing. And I had make that happen. 😉

 **Guest** **(1)** : oh yeah a sequel is coming. Lol I'm glad to get to write them for you guys, your reviews really do make my day. And yeah I wanted to emphasize on how regardless of what Beryl does do to them that their not going to let it take anything away from them. I had a pretty good holiday season and hope you did as well.

 **Guest** **(2)** : nope she's not as naïve as the anime makes her out to be cause even in the crystal and the manga version she's smarter and not just street smart but more book smarter than they present her as. I think I read one fanfic that dumbed her down so badly I couldn't get past the second chapter. Plus when it had her not even realize that mamoru was sleeping with ami and she still goods friends even when its been implied that ami lets it slip a few times I was done with it. She's NOT that blind to things like that plus it just made the characters WAY TO OOC for me.

 **phillynz** : thanks and of course there's more to come.

 **Joanne** **Frances** **Tiano** **Cajilig** : thanks, thanks and I hope you did to and happy new years to you to!

 **jessielee14** : glad you enjoyed it.

 **Oreo596** : pretty much. I think for Beryl HAD she NOT discovered Metallia she might have actually given up eventually but because she found the ancient evil she felt she had a way to ENSURE that Endymion was hers. I think the most she could have done without Metallia's power was MAYBE coerce some high ranking guys to her using sex as a weapon to do some damage on earth, maybe manipulate some things BUT she would have been caught, found, and sentenced. Either jail or a possible hanging.

9 reviews nice! Let's see where this next one gets us. Please read and review!

Give a kiss, take a mile

Drabble 202

Mamoru POV

Don't focus on her pink lips. I avoided looking at them. Don't look her in the eyes. I tried looking at just her nose. Such a cute nose. Damn it! It was hopeless. I had been engaging in another battle of wits and insults with the blonde haired bombshell and was doing everything I could to AVOID acting on what I really wanted to do since she walked in here…again. _Why did she have to be so damned irresistible?!_

 _Why couldn't I be attracted to someone else?_ I mentally groaned. Because…I knew the answer to that. She was the only girl that light a flame of anything in me ever. The only one that didn't look at me like a love sick fool. The only one who didn't act like I walked on water. The only one who combatted me verbally and shined a light into my otherwise drab and emotionally empty life in that manner.

I had my little fan club sure but I DIDN'T want it, that was also for sure. This was my only escape from them…to her. It was refreshing to be around her. To have what some might call an actual conversation that DIDN'T revolve around girls trying to get into my pants or bat their eye lashes at me like it did something for them. I rather enjoyed the verbal jabs we had as it made me feel like I was actually engaging rather than looking for the nearest exit.

My only problem…I sighed. Was in trying NOT to be that much more attracted to her which seemed more impossible as time went on. During the first few months of our verbal warfare it was easy but these last few weeks it became so incredibly difficult to keep my eyes from roving over her figure. Reason why. School had ended and so the hot days of summer hit us which meant more short skirts and shorter shorts which made me swell with definitely not so PG rated thoughts in my head.

Last week I had purposely banged my head against the counter at the arcade as for what reason going on as I had just gotten my coffee, saw her reach over the booth she was at with her friends and got a clean and clear view of her short jean covered rear. A tinge of her butt peaking out from under them in the most imaginative way possible. My head flew through TO many possibilities and before Motoki could notice my obvious drooling face I purposely slammed it against the counter claiming I was that tired and nearly fell asleep.

Reality was I was barely holding my self-control together these days of holding back and acting on my wants and needs to haul her to the back and – "And are you even listening to me you class A, jerk in town?!" it occurred to me that during my little mental thought process Usagi during her tirade had noticed that I wasn't in fact yelling back at her anymore. I gulped and shot back in an attempt to regroup, "There wasn't much to listen to, cause all I really heard was blah, blah, blah, blah, blah!"

I made the motions of my hands acting like it was her jabbering on and on to avoid letting her know I was merely trying to avoid doing as where my thoughts had been going…again. She looked damned how when she was red hot but more than anything I wanted to know what she looked like red hot with pleasure as I – "I'M NOT BLAH! Your blah!" she jabbed a finger into my chest as if to emphasis her point.

I was mentally pleading with her to stop egging me on. The crown for once was nearly empty for a Sunday, Motoki was busy in the back having gotten tired of listening to us bicker. He would only come back out when he heard the bell of the business ring. I had to her to give in and stop this. Make her want to leave before I did do something. It was too hot outside and she looked way to damned delicious to ignore for a dozenth time. Didn't she know how she made me feel with she looked so tempting?

Didn't she know that I covered my feelings with insults at her so I wouldn't press myself on to her? That I was protecting her from my wants and desires? That she couldn't handle what I wanted to give to her? What I wanted to do to her? Did she not know this or was to naïve to know this? "Meatball head your like a walking piece of talking cardboard. BLAH!" I snapped at her. It was either insult her to kiss her and this was safer.

She looked so stunned by the insult that I felt I finally got her to let go and storm out like she usually did only this time I saw real tears forming in her eyes. And a look that spoke of 'damn he REALLY hates me!' etched across her face. I took it too far with the comment. I sighed and realized I'd have to give her some leeway. "Damn it listen…I didn't mean that I just…" she looked ready to boil over either into 'never speak to me again' or 'the biggest wail I would ever hear' so I broke down.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to hold a conversation with you when you look like that?" I asked her instead. So not what I should have said or asked but it came out anyways. "Excuse me?" she asked. I clenched my fists in an effort to keep from grabbing her and kissing her, "Your outfit." I snipped. Clearly I was confusing her but at least she didn't look like she would erupt like Hiroshima any longer.

"What about it?" She demanded, a new level of confusion and anger on her face. Her outfit to day was of some jean booty shorts and a tight t shirt that said in English which I knew and HOPED she had no idea actually read 'I know how many licks it takes!' "Do you even know what it says?" I asked her, truly hoping she didn't cause if she did I don't think I could contain myself any longer. It meant she came in here looking for trouble and she found it with me, "Of course I do!" she snapped.

"I've been taking English for the past year now in school so don't try to act like I'm brainless or something." She smirked and put her hands on her hips in a cocky manner. Her whole stance right now radiated confidence and sex appeal. I could feel my control waning to the point where I could feel my balls sweating in want and need of her now. I felt myself grown uncomfortably tight in my pants.

I had to get rid of her or else I was going to take her right here in this damn arcade, patrons coming in be damned if they did. I had to scare her off, "So how many licks does it take?" I asked her. I had hoped she'd get offended and or run of like the scared girl she should have been in the moment but she didn't. Instead she acted as if thinking on it for but a moment before asking, "Depends…does it have a creamy filling in it?" I literally felt the head of my cock leak out pre-cum on her words.

Rubbing on the inside of my own way to tight pants now, as she closed up the two steps distance between us. I saw her lean in and lost it before she could do or say anything further. My will power was crushed as I wrapped my arm tightly around her form and crushed my lips to hers as she ended up with her arms wrapped around my neck. My hands were everywhere. Touching whatever skin I could find as I pushed her back towards a booth.

Her rear hit it as I lifted her up to put her on it. "Mamo - " I didn't let her finish as I jammed my tongue into her mouth, wanting to savor her flavor as I pressed my bulging hard on against the denim of her jeans. I barely jumped back off of her when the bell rang signaling other customers coming in which prompted Motoki to come out. I was currently harder than a piece of ice in an ice storm and had to get out of there.

I didn't even talk just waved bye to Motoki as I grabbed Usagi's hand and took off with her behind me. I wasn't even sure I was giving her a chance to run herself. She might have just been hanging off of me like a flag I was going so fast back to my place. Combine a hot as hell winters day with an equally hot and sexy girl whom you've been crushing on and add teenage hormones to the mix and you have the perfect storm for this venture.

We arrived back in what seemed like seconds compared to the several minutes it had to actually take to get there. The elevator felt like it was taking forever as I crushed her against the wall to me before it opened. I pulled her out and down the hall and pinned her to the door as I fiddled with the keys and nearly dropped them in my haste to get them in the damned lock. Once we were in I hit the lock back into place and ripped the top over her head as she gasped in shock before I kissed her once more.

My hands went to her breasts and molded them in my hands as she tore at my own t shirt to remove it. I flung it over my head and bent down to grab at her legs to wrap them around my waist and pick her up. I set her on my table in the little nook I had and started top attack her jean shorts while my tongue left a trail down her stomach. She lifted her hips up against me as I pulled them free from her and reached under her to unsnap her bra. Freeing her from its confinement as her breasts came spilling out.

She went after my own jeans but lost her placement against the battle as I attached my mouth to her nipple. Sucking harshly on it in my haste. I looked up at her face and saw her bite her lip in her whimpering need of me. I switched nipples as I reached down and slipped a hand between her legs, moved her panties to the side as I slipped first one finger in then my thumb as I massaged her below. One finger rubbing her as my thumb gently played with her clit. Her hands weaved themselves into my hair.

Gripping as I toyed with her. "Please!" she begged. I could hold out no longer and went I felt she was slick enough to accommodate me I shocked off my jeans at least past my own ass as I pulled her forward on the table and slid home into her. The hymen I tore through stunned me and her but did stop me from feeling the immense amount of pleasure that was coursing through me. "I didn't…" I tried to say.

She put her fingers to my lips, "I wanted you to have it." Was all she said as she clenched her throbbing walls around me. I felt like I was trapped in the best feeling anyone could ever think of possible. I reveled in the sensations provided as she clenched and unclenched around me repeated during her breathes. It took everything I had to avoid coming on the spot being inside of her. She was like liquid silk. Tight, hot liquid silk.

"Pease!" she pulled me closer as I gripped the sides of the table for control. I wanted to make sure she was gaining as much pleasure as I was so wanted this to go slowly at first. I began to tentatively thrust into her. Giving her a chance to adjust to the large intrusion now seated deeper in her than I knew anything ever before…and NOTHING ever would be this deeply in her again going forward.

A fierce possessive need I had that slumbered for so long woke up with a vengeance at the thought and refused to relent. She was ours now. I suddenly wanted to mark her in a way that any guy that MAY have been interested would lose it fast knowing she was mine. I thrust into her strongly but slowly as she, quicker than I would have given her credit for, responded in kind to my hard but slow impacts against her form.

"Hai." She bite out as I thrust into her. Grip on the table soon went to her hips as I gathered more control to touch more of her. Her legs however made that much more difficult as she wrapped them tightly around my waist, forcing me deeper into her than before and making me groan out from the forced impact. I was burning for her so badly now I was shocked my place hadn't gone up in flames from the heat between us.

I thrust into her more strongly than before, my need becoming over powering for myself as I struggled to not spear myself through her in my haste and want. I was thrusting into her hard enough to move the whole table towards the wall. Each impact had her crying out for more as I even stepped forward myself to continue my onslaught of lust upon her all too willing body. I made a note to myself to ask her when she have started to reciprocate my feelings later on when I could think beyond the needs of our bodies.

So when she tried to pull me in deeper I gave up and climbed on top of her on the table and began to hammer into her in a pace that made my eyes temporarily role to the back of my head in the sheer over powering lust I was feeling. The passion we had between us was so overwhelming I couldn't believe we were having our first time on my table no less and yet all I could think about was hurtling us both into oblivion.

I lost the last reigns of my control and started to slam into her with my need now. The slow pace lost in the passion that overwhelmed us both. I could feel my balls slapping into her on each impact as she clenched her muscles tightly about my length. Making me feel the cum rising from the depths of my balls as they emptied out into my cock ready to spit and churn into her tight heat, "Usagi!" I growled out as I gripped under her shoulders and powered my slamming hits into her sheath.

I felt her come undone as she cried out in pleasure and passion. I grunted and yelled in my own blinding pleasure as I came inside of her. Her own juices mixed with mine as we slowly came down off of our highs with the other. I fell on top of her as she caressed me. Her hands comforting me as a lover would, "I'm glad this happened." She commented, her face full of joy, "Me to…so I noticed you never did try to see how many licks it took." I teased. She cocked her head to the side.

Her puzzled expression had me curious now, "I never got to show you with the lollypops on the counter. You kissed me before I could." She teased. My eyes widened as realization dawned on me. "You…you meant an actual lollypop?!" I choked out. "Yeah…that's what the shirt means...right?" she now doubted her skills in the English department. Apparently she hadn't learned as much as she thought she had.

"Usagi…that shirt eludes to how many licks does it take…" I leaned in towards her ear, "To get me to cum in your mouth." Her cheeks went bright pink as realization dawned on her face, "I guess I did read that a bit wrong." She giggled in embarrassment. I smiled then blanched when she asked, "So when can I find that out?" the coy way she asked had me ready to test it out now so I blurted out, "NOW!" safe to say I learned how many licks it took to get to the center of my lollypop…only a few before I shoved it back inside of her.


	3. Red riding hood rides again

**Panda1573a** : I live near the quote 'shy' so its up and down with warm to cold frequently.

 **DarkenedHrt101** : me to their the best for me at times. lol and thanks!

 **Guest (1)** : his inner monologue is somewhat like what I would think he's thinking about when he's with her in these moments. But I'm also a perv so yeah. Lol the lollipop thing was really a last minute thing that I knew would add hilarity to it.

 **AimlesslyGera** : never heard of that one, now I kinda wanna hear it. Lol

 **OrientalDanceGirl** : its fine, I get it completely. Real life takes precedence. Life's okay, started to date someone new when the 'hopeful boyfriend' turned out to not really be as interested as I was so I let it go. as long as their together period I enjoy reading about them. 😊 I'm intrigued by that book now. And I wouldn't say freak caused I'd do it to! lol happy new year to you to. and while we know how we with actual none manipulative brain cells would act Beryl is a whole other level of extreme to get what she wants. I can even see her, if she were real and human, to be a whole 'deadly women' episode just for her. as for the twilight love triangle, when I was younger I wanted that but in the end its just to messy and hurtful.

 **Guest (2)** : I had to look that shirt up online to! lol while I like to think he's had girlfriends before and had some sex to have an idea in that one it was more, he knew what he wanted to do to her but it was only with her so he never had the want to be with anyone else. And I enjoy writing all these juicy lemons! LOL

 **phillynz** : I know! its to funny at times even to write it out.

 **Dymond313** : thank you! And yeah he's got a dirty mind…we all do. 😉

 **gwhitaker87** : thanks!

 **Joanne** **Frances** **Tiano** **Cajilig** : could have been, I'm still keeping up with many.

 **Guest** **(3)** : updating now! Lol

 **mryann** : past present future are all my thing. Lol but past and way in the past are some of the more fun ones…and the future evil ones to.

12 reviews, awesome! Sounds like your all ready for more. Please read and review!

Red riding hood rides again

Drabble 203

Neo Queen Serenity POV

I was doing spring cleaning in the closets today. It was something we did every year throughout the crystal palace. It was a way of giving to the needy and less fortunate. The girls had all already found a suit case a piece of older clothing that they no longer needed and were loading it up as I was going through my wardrobe. I had to be a more stickler for things I carried in my wardrobe so that I could be fancy and formal yet still hold onto my casual clothes to a degree which wasn't easy.

I had already gone through Endymion's things since I knew him so well. Pulling out faded suites and ties and tossing out mix matched socks as I didn't believe they would take them came out first as he was in a meeting. I was glad I was able to give back to the less fortunate and doing spring cleaning gave us that opportunity. As I went through my shoes now I found I had way to many and bite my lip in wondering how I had amassed such a collection.

I didn't even both looking through my sexy shoes. Those ones were set aside for fun times with Mamoru. I ended up pulling out four pairs of black heels and wondered when I even bought them making sure to leave still inside two pairs for social events and funerals. I definitely had to take a deeper look and make sure I wasn't spending our budget money on things that weren't at least practical for us.

I had already pulled out three dresses that I had used to use frequently when I was a young Queen. Not that I had gotten much older but after having our kids my shape had changed enough to give me a wider set of hips, though not to wide, a bigger chest that Endymion absolutely adored in private which these dresses didn't quite fit anymore. These came form my days of being a soft C and now I was a near double D.

Having several kids will give that to you. Plus with my bigger chest the dresses weren't appropriate for me any longer and it seemed my rear got a bit bigger to. Endymion preferred to call it more for him to grab onto. The girls said I finally looked like I had an ass. So the dresses were to be donated along with a few pencil skirts that were no longer zipping all the way up thanks to the bigger bum.

It took me a while to be okay with the body changes, but it really wasn't very much at the end of the day. I still held my figure I just looked a little bit more filled out in the right places. No longer a 'stick figure' I had curves now and rocked it. Still training to be a soldier when needed helped with that a lot though to. It was when I walked back into the closet that I grabbed onto a pair of shoe boxes that they came crashing down on me.

Agitated I wondered what pair was in them to be so heavy. The first box had a pair of Halloween boots that were platinum and had six-inch pumps to them. I wondered when it the hell I had used these then saw the price tag still on them. that's when I remembered it was for Halloween this last year but because of my shocker pregnancy couldn't go. I was up all that night with a severe case of morning sickness.

I put them back in the box and knew I would be definitely donating them. I had no idea what I could have even been thinking as a costume for those. When I opened up the next shoe box I found the barely worn red heels I had. I couldn't help but smile in memory of the last time I wore these. It was a time before royalty when Endymion was Mamoru and I was Usagi. We had some fun in these.

I couldn't help but shuck off my current shoes and see if they still fit my feet. Thanks once again to pregnancy, I had gone from a 7 to a 7 ½ in shoes so I wondered if these, a small 7 would fit well on my feet. In my shocking surprise they still did and pretty comfortably so I might add. I had forgotten how comfortable these were. I probably wouldn't think so in a few hours, but they felt nice now.

In fact…I looked around and knew Endymion wouldn't be out for another ten minutes so I closed the doors and took off the shoes to pull my pants off and see what would look good with them. I didn't want to give them up due to the memory, but I also wanted to be sure they could be practically used since they weren't 'sexy shoes' just regular red four-inch pumps. If I could find a nice ensemble for them I could keep them but if not I would donate these as well so I was for once working to find a reason to keep them.

King Endymion POV

I was always tired after dealing with the southern region. Instead of bringing in his wife the elected leader brought in his secretary he felt would be helpful to him in getting my support for funds being diverted to his section. I guess in his personal practices not the souths, it was acceptable to have more than one partner. It made me highly uncomfortable to have his secretary constantly hitting on me.

He kept giving me the look of 'go for it, your wife doesn't need to know'. I finally took them both into a separate room away from the rest of the meeting goers and explained it to them both that that wasn't how things got accomplished around here. He was very disappointed and even tried to blame her for messing up to which I had to express to him that I was very much in love with my wife and wanted no others in that area.

He didn't seem to understand as he enjoyed the pleasantries of being with more than one woman and as eye roll worthy as it was even the enjoyment of having several children from each of the women as well. He didn't see the future complication he was arising when any one of those children when they come to age wanted his power. He'd find out the hard way a few decades from now.

However, for right now I was currently leaving to go back to my loving wife. I walked back in through the main hallway to see a few of the girls loading up for the donation enter and wondered what my lovely wife had picked out from our wardrobes to spare to those less fortunate. I hoped it wasn't her nearly see through silver dress she wore on occasion. It reminded me a bit of that diamond dress that famed singer wore one time. When my Serenity wore it to a gala event it didn't last long on her.

In fact the first opportunity we had to be alone I had the guards guard the door for the next two hours while I occupied her thoroughly. It got to the point another dignitary asked if we were okay in the room before I nearly rubbed my wife's insides raw with my fierce thrusts before she and I both came. We made sure not to have her wear the dress in public again after that as we couldn't keep our hands from the other.

Even still though, it was the perfect dress for Christmas time or New Years-time away from the rest of the world. It was between that and her santa costume that had me literally drooling on more than one occasion. In fact the first year she wore the santa costume I had to cover myself for nearly fifteen minutes with a pillow while mentally chanting 'margret thatcher naked on a cold day' to calm myself down from the raging hard on I had gotten. Thankfully it left before the kids came down stairs to open presents.

It returned when they went to sleep and I sunk in. I shook myself of these thoughts as I was currently beginning to spot another hard on and we still had another meeting to get to in twenty minutes. Though now I was wondering if we could push it to thirty minutes to give ourselves a few moments together. I began to type the message in to them to delay it for the thirty when I realized, "Damn it…really shouldn't send that."

I knew we had done it several times and this would be unfair of us to keep delaying everyone for a quick romp. I then walked into the room and was greeted by a sight that made my mouth drop in shock and lust. My wife in only a pair of the tiniest lacy panties known to man. Not exactly thongs but more of a sexy European cut that accentuated her sculpted ass. The white blouse she wore that barely covered said panties as she kept angling herself in the floor length mirror. I walked around just a bit to see the red hot looking heels she had on.

"Endymion!" she gasped. I looked her over and looked back at the message on my phone and back and forth for a few moments…my mind debating for all of four, three, two…one… "Send." Before I tossed the phone onto the bed as she looked at me curiously before I jumped her. no joking I jumped my wife. She let out a squeal of delight as we landed in the closet we had, kisses going all over the place as I tore the blouse from her form.

"I needed that for the meeting!" she gasped as I took a nipple into my mouth, my teeth teasing it as I nibbled on it. Her own hands sweeping my suit from my form. "I'll buy you a new one. Plus you've got a black matching one in the closet." I bit gently into her nipple preventing her from speaking any further on the subject as she unbuttoned my pants and shoved them down my hips with her toes.

I was still hard from the previous thoughts so when she encountered my soft and hard erection she looked into my face as I felt her wrap her hand around him thus hardening him up further in her palm right before I practically yanked her hand from him and plunged him deep and hard into her heated tight depths. Her deep inhale as she literally moved up on the floor beneath only served to heighten how intense this was for us both and how much power I had put into it from my own energy reserves for her.

There was just something about her in those red hot looking heels that made me drool for her. I had to think on that, either edgy heels like that or her knee high boots that curves so nicely around her calf that made her legs seem even longer especially wrapped around my body as I plunged into her. Granted she could make any shoes work for her and it would have me running for her but these types seem to be the only ones that accentuated her to a degree that I pushed another meeting back…again.

I roughly shoved her knee up to my shoulders and found her grin become wicked as she lifted it up and over my shoulder, making me sink in even deeper as I plunged in slightly slower than before as I wanted to see the expressions change in her eyes. Feel her smooth inner muscles as I thrust in, creating a deep satisfying rhythm that had us both burning from the inside out for more of what only we could and would give to the other.

Her other leg I grabbed onto it and pushed it back even further till it reached back nearly behind her head as I sunk in even further. My own eyes now rolled to the back of my head. As I felt my balls lightly tap against her cheeks as I began to thrust in even harder than before. "Fuck!" I cursed as I saw the growing smirk on her face. She so enjoyed showing me was she was able to do like this.

And I so enjoyed the advantages that came with it. I hooked her right leg into the frame of the closet door as I let her other leg hook over my shoulder and grasped her ass as I pushed her up into my lap and began to plunge into her that much more deeply than before. Her inner muscles clamping around me, enjoying my girth inside of her, claiming her yet again as she relished I the sweet feeling of me inside of her.

"I take it you want me to keep the heels?" she asked between breaths as I continued to thrust inside of her. I looked back and found that she still had the heels on her feet. The one heel in fact was currently bouncing against my back as I thrust home within her. "Put them in with the pile of clothes that's specifically for us." I noted as I reached between us to pinch her clit and found her back to be bowed form the force of the orgasm that took her over by shock.

She hadn't seen it coming nor had I as her inner muscles locked up around me. I held on still as I toyed with her clit continuously wanting to make sure she got the most of out her orgasm as she always did…I always made sure of that. Plus to feeling her walls constantly sucking my cock into her was a wonderful feeling. So when I felt her beginning to come down I worked her clit over again and felt the still sensitive flesh begin to work up again for another one all to soon for her to grasp.

I toyed delicately with the sensitive flesh as I plunged heedlessly inside of her. her walls tightening again around me as I kept going, no other thought in my head besides making her come again around me. Her walls tightening again as I leaned I closer wanting to see her fall apart again as I pinched and pulled at the right moment and watched her face fall apart again as this time I came with her. Her orgasm pulling mine from me this time as I came in great spurts inside of her.

Only then did I let her leg be bent back in from the closet and pull her other leg from over my shoulder as I realized how dressed we both still were. Her panties were still on her as I had merely pushed them to the side I my efforts to get inside of her. My own suit never left me, my pants were merely around my lower hips as I hadn't even removed anything on my own person just undid my pants and that wasn't even me it was her.

"So curious…" she started as I looked up at her, "Hai." I responded, "Why did you say send before you jumped me?" she asked. I laughed a bit, "I sent out another message that we would be late by thirty minutes." I answered, to which made me look at the phone that I tossed to the bed but bounced down to the floor where we were. Thankfully it was not on any call log but the timer did display twenty five minutes, "Perfect timing." I commented as we both got up to get dressed and ready.


	4. Unknown seductions

**Joanne** **Frances** **Tiano** **Cajilig** : yeah I just figured it was better that he got to her BEFORE she got to put that on.

 **mryann** : neither can we. 😊

 **Guest** **(1)** : oh yeah, he would never betray her in my fic's…I just can't write that with getting depressed so I don't. though strangely enough I can read it…hmmm…and no problem with your question, I don't very often have him as having have previous sexual relationships so yeah. Plus I think in the anime, manga any form that they were each others firsts. Their past lives on the moon…that one I'm wavy about as I can see him as having been a bit of a womanizer in the past but only a bit.

 **Phillynz** : the right pair of heels can make any red-blooded guy go brain dead. Lol I know my heels didn't last long on me when I had my second date with my new guy. 😉 nothing to much but I did discover he's got a wicked tongue…which did inspire me as of late. 😉 lol

 **Loved** **it** : I was thinking that exact same thing. Lol I want to say maybe six now. I was losing track I kept making her pregnant so much. Lol

 **Guest** **(2)** : spring cleaning worked! Lol I was going to do something like that but figured to make it where seeing her in just those was enough. Lol and yeah I can do that.

 **Guest** **(3)** : will do! 😊

7 reviews, nice, lets see where this next one gets us. Please read and review!

Unknown seductions

Drabble 204

Usagi POV

It was driving me crazy. I sipped on my milk shake and tried not to butcher or mutilate the straw with my teeth. I hated it. I hated every little bit of it. I hated how his movements as cool and smooth as they were seemed effortless when he sat at the counter for his coffee from Motoki, while I could barely move in my seat and my butt would squeak on the vinyl of the booth. My cheeks reddened.

It was embarrassing when there were very few people in the crown. When there were a lot the talking helped to cover up the sound. I hated how he sat on that stupid small seat so poised without moving and read his paper like there was nothing else to distract him. I hated how his muscles looked against his arms as he moved around. I hated how he could spare a smile towards Motoki but none for me.

I hated everything about it because I wanted it for myself so badly. I groaned lowly so that no one could hear me as I watched him. As I did every time he was in here. Cause unlike him the MOMENT he was in here my eyes seemed to refuse to look at anything or anyone else for to long. Its like my body was honed-in on him or something. My hearing felt like it became sensitive to anything that could be attributed to him.

I watched as he read over the paper on what I knew not of, as he licked his lips from the coffee as he took a generous sip. I watched his tongue dart out and it honestly felt like it happened in slow motion. Right before he bit gently into his lip and released it. I nearly made an audible noise as my knees slammed together from the tinges that coursed through me. Trying to contain the pleasure that my body was torturing me with.

Fine I had to concede to defeat on this matter. I had the hots for one Mamoru, Chiba. Had had them for months now. Thought it was merely irritation from his teasing's but turns out nope. I wanted him and badly. I ignored it at first obviously. Trying to make sense of my own feelings before deciding to act on them and if I should. I had concluded that I did in fact care and like him…a lot.

More than a girl my age should for being only a simple crush. So therefore, I KNEW it wasn't some crush but actual feelings towards the high schooler that currently sat fifteen feet from me at the counter. I had tried twice to tell him how I felt but I always started out with 'Mamoru – san…' and ended with 'I gotta go' and fled the scene as if I had committed a crime before he could even process than I had even been there trying to say something.

I was pretty sure he may think there's something wrong with me. My shake had been slurped up through the straw now as I contemplated how I should ask him out…or talk to him in general at least. This would be my third attempt. I had stopped conversing with him as much once my feelings for him became announced to me through Minako and the girls as they teased me over it. I at first truly believed it to be stupid teasing till Rei pointed out that I never act that way with ANYONE other than him.

So I had to think back on things with him compared to everyone else and true to form NO ONE else got under my skin the way he did. No one else made me feel like my temper was flaring high and ready to burst and no one else pulled insults form me the way he did and finally no one else made me twitch the way he did. Made me touch myself in the middle of the night visualizing those blue eyes of his. That wicked tongue that I dreamed about doing some pretty not so innocent things to me.

Those muscles that I dreamed would hold his form above me as he would thrust himself - "Usagi – chan." I was pulled from my very erotic musings by Motoki, "Hai?" I asked, trying to avoid the spreading blush from getting redder, "Did you need another shake?" he asked as I saw that I was sucking on a straw with no more ice creamy delight in it. I must have been creating those empty bubbly noises for several moments while I was off in dreamland.

I declined it as I felt full anyways and told him, "Arigato, though I'm just full." I explained. I knew it wasn't common for me to get full, but it was true. Perhaps it was my growing body or even my recent discovery on my feelings regarding the raven haired male at the counter, but in the last few months I hadn't eaten nearly my body weight in food as I usually did and I guess it was beginning to show.

At least in the form of shock to Motoki. I was usually on a second shake and some more fries by now. Though right now, I was feeling full from the one shake I'd had. So when I heard a, "Shocking." Coming from the counter the need to snap came thankfully naturally to me at first, "Yeah well we gotta grow up sometime right?" I mocked back, "After all, when you mature things change…body changes, what your body needs changes…" I hadn't thought on how that could sound till after I spoke it.

Hopefully he took it as 'my body is ready to feel something other than childish things happening to it, please read further into it'. I looked over and saw his curious peaking within those cobalt blue eyes of his. Come to think of it his response didn't hold his usual snark it used to hold, instead as I looked over to him, he held an air of genuine curiosity to him. It gave me the tiny bit of courage that I needed.

"So what are you reading?" I asked, as I had been genuinely curious on that anyways. He bit his own tongue on the snarky remark he could have made which I undoubtedly saw that and instead remarked, "Just random bits, nothing to really get sunken into. You seemed pretty lost in your own thoughts over there. Anything on your mind?" he asked. My heart raced with what was on my mind and things got worse as he stood up and walked over to where I was to sit in the booth across from me.

I had half a mind to be honest with him about my feelings but other than blurting out 'I've secret been really liking you a LOT the past few months and was trying to figure out a way to tell you where you wouldn't be scared and run off on me' didn't seem like the best option so I settled for, "Yeah a few things I've been sorting through. You seemed pretty invested in your paper though." I switched the attention back onto him.

"It was from yesterday, I was reading a few articles nothing special I know." he took another sip of his coffee. He was being evasive as I was. Question was why was HE being evasive? I knew my reason. "Tell you what I'll give you a little insight if you tell me what you were reading up on. I notice you read a similar section every time your in here." I tried to use my knowledge as a way to suss it out of him but if anything I felt like I just trapped myself.

"You've noticed?" he asked, I swallowed as he said, "Fine I'll tell you but only if you tell me what was on your mind." I couldn't believe it. We were not only having an ACTUAL conversation but we for once weren't at each other's throats. "Okay…" here goes nothing and everything, "You were actually." I made it sound pretty common even though it was anything but as he rose a brow at me and croaked out, "Really?" I nodded, "So what were you reading?" I asked him.

"Promise not to tell anyone?" he asked. I held out my pinky, "Pinky promise not to breath a word of it." He smiled and hooked his pinky finger into mine and said, "Dear Abby." The shock prevented me form busting out laughing as his face went red with both warning and embarrassment. "I never knew you read anything like that." I managed to keep the laughter down as he explained, "Knowing that I'm not the only one who can't seem to find the right girl out there makes it a little bit easier to deal."

The words caught me. as if I was given a droplet more of encouragement I responded, "Maybe you just haven't looked at every prospect yet." I advised as I looked at him. My mouth suddenly going dry as I gave him my best 'trying to be alluring' face as his seemed to darken just a bit, "Where?" he asked. My mouth spoke before I could filter the words from my mouth, "Right in front of you." My heart began to pound even harder as I said, "Would you like to for no reason at all come to the back room with me?"

It was the lamest excuse that came from my mouth to get him to agree to coming to the back room with me but when he nodded numbly I stood up and took his hand before dragging him back into the back room. Once we were back there, I shut the door and grabbed his shirt to pull him in for a kiss. His lips tasted like the coffee he'd had and his hands were suddenly in places I'd only ever dreamed of.

No words were said as we let out bodies do the talking for us. I pushed him gently onto the couch in the back as I straddled him. His own hands pulled me into his form as I slid right up against him. I could feel his hardness poking at me through our clothes and wondered if he'd always felt something towards me now, "I gotta admit I've kinda had a crush on you for a while now…I just didn't think you'd return the feelings." He admitted.

"Consider them returned in full." I rasped as I closed in again and kissed him back with more passion than before. now that I knew he was as interested as I was it felt easier to let go and relax and do what I wanted to do with him. Thankfully he seemed to feel the same way as he pulled at my school uniform. My shirt flew from me in seconds as it was from fitting and my skirt was hiked up my legs as one hand delved underneath. His fingers grazing my thigh as I mentally went 'HAI!' as I didn't want to let the excitement startle him.

We were after all just starting out in this and I wanted to be sure that I didn't scare – before I could finish that thought I felt his hands grab my rear and haul me closer to him as I felt the pressure of his length against my own definitely heated core. I couldn't help the tiny moan that escaped me at the feeling as I unconsciously began to grind my little covered up nub into the ridged length that currently was becoming even harder.

He leaned forward and latched his mouth onto my neck as I held him closer. I then tried to pull his shirt up gently but had to relinquish my hold on him so that he could let me take it off which wasn't a pull up as mine was. It was a button job. I started to work at them but my nerves were starting to get to me so he joined in and shoved the shirt off as I kissed him once more. It was when I reached down to grasp at his pants that he stopped me.

I looked at him, "Usa…you don't have to…I don't want you to think I'm pressuring you into anything. Whatever your comfortable with." he gasped as I touched his length with my hand, "Mamoru…believe me I'm comfortable with all of this…I want all of this…and ONLY with you." I expressed to him. He smiled and said, "Me to." after that words were left behind as he let me undo his pants as his hot length sprang forward.

During that time his hand slipped under and into my panties and began to softly but with surety, rub and play with my nub like he already owned it. Like it was his and I loved it. I couldn't get out full words as for the first time someone else besides me, was touching me down that and it was HIM that was doing it making my blood pump fast and my pulse race faster as I felt myself begin to build up.

Thing was I wanted him in me when I came. Adjusting myself over him just the slightest, I let myself feel more of the build as I grasped onto him and pushed down with all that I had. His length searing a bigger hole through me, breaking through my hymen and making me his in the most intimate, physical way possible. His deep inhale as I shoved him fully into me was a very telling sigh.

It was a painful stretch at first. My body not used to the thick hardness inside as I adjusted to it with him inside of me. My walls clenching around him as he grasped onto my hips. I stayed like that for a few moments, letting my body get used to the wonder new but slightly painful intrusion as I looked down and saw his head flung back on the couch. He gripped my hips but didn't take any motion to move me up or at all for that matter.

His will refusing to move me until I moved me wanting to wait until I was ready. That notion made me all the more comfortable and willing to keep moving forward as my muscles relaxed that much more at the sight of him. I rose up just a little bit, before coming back down and sheathing him within me once more. He groaned and started to move me over him now. As if I had given him permission to do what he really wanted to do.

I began to ride him in earnest as his hands flexed on my hips pulling me down with more force than before as I adjusted and got used to him within me. Soon enough I was riding him and bouncing up and down on his length on the couch as we grunted and groaned in low tones. He held me close now as he pulled me into him as I to held him close. Our bodies coming together repeatedly as the rhythm grew more rapid.

I didn't want to break the tranquility of the moment by talking, instead I pulled his face up to mine and kissed him deeply as I rode him. The panties I wore shoved to the side and gliding against his member on every push and pull from him as I felt our bodies burn in unison. We were one body, we were one mind in this. As I felt my legs begin to burn from the motions I felt Mamoru grab my legs and stand up only enough to switch our positions on the couch so that he was now on top.

I wrapped my legs around his waist in an automatic and unconscious manner of need for him. I watched as he leaned forward and after a little tweaking had removed my bra within minimal effort making me surprised and aroused all at the same time. Before I could say a word his head ducked down and tasted my breasts. The attention alone shot more and more pleasure into my heated core.

I could feel wetness begin to leak from me even more so than I had before. His motions growing slicker as he thrust hard and faster within me. The motions growing and he got deeper within me touching places now that I didn't think even exited. I clutched at him as he got faster and slid in deeper than before. a build up coming along that I barely recognized as it was bigger than anything I gave myself at night. I bite my lip to try and curb my sounds but even he was having a hard time with that.

Then as if a light bulb moment happened within my body I felt my walls begin to contract around him as he thrust himself within me. His rhythm deepened and became even faster than before making us move the couch we were going at it so hard. I felt the build-up happen and the tension in my body from it. I felt his body over mine tense up as well. Then we locked eyes with the other and we both flew.

His body gave out as he spasmed inside of me. His hips jerking themselves inside of me as I pulsed and clenched around him tighter than I ever had before during this. My own orgasm hitting me with full force as I felt him coming in me in torrents. Never was I more grateful than ever for birth control. And as I saw the look of 'oh crap' hit his face I gave him a reassuring look before saying, "Don't worry been covered for a year now." He seemed to get it and kissed me as I returned the kiss once more.

"So does this mean I get to call you mine now?" he asked. His form holding me close to his as we snuggled up on the couch in the back till Motoki knocked on the apparent locked door, "Hey what's going on back there? Why's the door locked?!" he called in. making the decision with ease we hurriedly got dressed back up and let Motoki in while at the same time darting out to go to Mamoru's place. "Gomen, man, must have gotten stuck or something." Mamoru mutter as he whisked me off.


	5. Jealousy can be cutie

**Guest** **(1)** : maybe but I wanted to give it Usagi for the thinking since it was her that was jumping him.

 **Joanne** **Frances** **Tiano** **Cajilig** : I would to…but I don't. LOL

 **CassieRaven** : that's an interesting one, on the bike would be creative though I do have a sister, not the UN one, that had sex in a moving car once…hmmm…

 **knowall7** : I can make that happen.

 **TropicalRemix** : please Motoki should have that couch sterilized or at the very least make Mamoru buy a separate one just for their sexcapades back there. Lol

 **NikkiBC** : I read that somewhere I just cant remember where off the top of my head. lol

 **Guest** **(2)** : ironically I've had these thoughts in my head before I just never acted on them as she did since one, I'd never hear the end of it and two, I'd never get away with it in a public venue…I don't have 'motoki' like connections for a backroom to be used…at least not anymore. 😉

 **Guest** **(3)** : here's the next one.

8 reviews, nice, lets see where this one gets us, please read and review!

Jealousy can be cutie

Drabble 205

Mamoru POV

You know during the first two months of Usagi being the dotting first hand mother to Chibj Usa was adorable and certainly had me swelling with pride. In fact I could literally, when I wasn't busy studying or at the hospital, stare at them both for nearly hours at a time and enjoy the mother daughter bond forming. It was certainly better than when Chibi Usa visited and would do what she could to annoy Usagi to no end.

That was a headache and a half as I had to play mediator to not only calm down the pink haired version of my love but keep her from having a temper tantrum that could having people running away in panic and cause ANY negative forces to come careening around the corner looking to either use her for their own gain or kill her. So yeah I had a lot on my plate at that time PLUS to ensure that her mother wouldn't get pissed off enough herself to leave me thus preventing our children's birth…happy mediums were so hard to find.

So instead I found that happy medium between ground rules that thankfully weren't in need of being applied here. in here instead I had a loving mother and daughter bond going on. During the first two months as mentioned it was very sweet and I enjoyed seeing them getting along. Chibi Usa finally stopped screaming like a banshee if Usagi or I left the room. Granted she was getting to the age of hair pulling but I didn't have to worry about that.

All in all it was getting easier to bear…now if I could just pull my wife away from her for more than thirty minutes at a time when not at work this would be great. Make no mistake I was grateful for the bonding BUT…and I tried for the umpteenth time not to sound like a whining child but…I missed my wife. I missed cuddling up next to her, I missed eating ALONE with her, at least for some meals…and most of all…fuck it…I missed SEX with her! Taking care of ones self in a bathroom while imagining the very woman outside wasn't the best.

No the days consisted of getting up with her as she was finally able to sleep next to me for more than five hours with no Chibius interuptus' crying, it was bad that I had even adopted that phrasing now…getting a cup of coffee ready as I headed out and got a peck on the lips form her and a wave form Chibi Usa before leaving for work. Come home to Usagi nursing Chibi Usa on the couch as it reclined out giving her a great chance to lay back and relax, then making dinner where I got to have some time with the little one.

I think that right there was her free time for her other than shower time since the one time we tried a few weeks ago, the date the doctor said we could start having sex again, to do it in the shower and Chibi Usa was loud enough to wake the dead that her parents weren't in the same room as her. I clearly remember that as it was the first time I had received a warning in over a year for loud noises form my landlord.

The previous time due to the night Usagi and I got engaged. Let's just say we didn't take long at all to get married after that…in fact it took Usagi all of eight months to plan it all out and one month to execute the most. According to Minako, Makoto and even Ami, Women plan these things since childhood. The perfect wedding. Usagi had everything picked out. All I had to do was show up and say 'I do'.

Well not all I had to do but I digress. After the dinner it was the individual showers before she got lunches prepped up for herself at work and for Chibi Usa. Though I did have to admit of all the things I could live without, watching a woman using a breast pump was one of them. Not as hot as you'd think. Bottling it up then storing as much as she could in the fridge so Chibi Usa was good for a few days.

I know she was just trying to be the best mom, trying to do everything told of her to do in those parenting books Ami and I got her but what about…you know…me…us? Two months with no sex when you used to it on a near daily basis isn't easy. And getting off to her in the shower only took the edge off. I loved her for being a good mother but damn it we needed some time alone to, some time to have as a couple together.

I knew I had to talk to her about it when I got home that day. I was getting riled up and even with the many…many offers from the interns at the hospital I DIDN'T want to have sex with them only my wife. Besides, one, I'm not that desperate, and secondly even IF I were desperate enough to even think of that the very thought of hurting Usagi that way made my heart hurt and feel like I was losing her to death itself.

Long story short it wasn't ever happening. Its why I kept sending them to radiology, there was a man whore down there that would sleep with them all if that's what they wanted. I wasn't interested, plus…they didn't have Usagi's brightness, her love for life, her melodic voice, her lovely figure, her caring nature, her beautiful blue eyes…her warm tight hot pleasing de – I had to talk to her…tonight!

I walked in through the front door and saw that the penthouse was cleaned. Like organized and not just Usagi organized, ME organized. I looked back at the numbers on my door to make sure I was in the right penthouse. "Usagi?" I called out, then winced wondering if Chibi Usa was asleep and hoping I didn't wake the pink haired drool machine up. No sound came, not even a whimper from anywhere.

I looked around after I established it was in fact our place and shut the door gently, still not convinced the blaring alarm that was our daughter wasn't here and sleeping peacefully. Though Usagi usually tried to keep her awake during the days to ensure she was to tired to stay up screaming at night. The trick Usagi had learned to enable us to not have insomnia and actually function like human beings.

I walked inside, pulled my shoes off and slipped on my house shoes as I tip toed further inside as I walked through the kitchen and into Chibi Usa's bedroom. A natural response I got to ensure the safety of our daughter when not in the living room. No sign of her. Her crib was empty and her room clean as well. I was stunned. Where was Chibi Usa? I left out and walked into our room to discover candles light all over and one very sexily dressed up Usagi in the middle of our bed as she held a red rose between her teeth.

Her silk lingerie was of black coloring and was very lacy and incredibly short. In fact I could accurately state that she had on only a tiny pair of thong silk panties and no bra. Her nipples sticking out like an invitation as my jaw dropped. Had I been in a cartoon from looney toons my jaw would be on the floor and my eyes would be zooming in on her glorious rack right now. I however, wasn't…thankfully.

Cause what I wanted to do next definitely wasn't looney tunes approved. However, the only response I was able to mutter out was, "How…where…Chibi…your…holy…your…" and some gibberish that I couldn't even define as words as she smiled and removed the rose form between her teeth, "How; I switched days with a co-worker so that we could get this evening in together…" she began.

"Chibi Usa is with her aunties since its been to long since we've had any quality time together and will be there for the next night as well…" she smirked making me suddenly very horny and stripping as she watched me, "And the rest is, while I do realize I've been neglectful of my wifely duties it doesn't meant I don't notice things as my own needs are becoming unbearable so therefore…" she kneeled on the bed and ordered me incredibly hotly, "Get your ass over and on top of me right now."

It doesn't take a rocket scientist to strip naked and pounce on your wife in bed. In fact as I shoved her back on the bed and kissed her feverishly her legs wrapped around my waist in need and want as I bite lightly at her neck and pulled the silk lingerie up to rip off her barely there panties. I reached down to toy with her lower lips as I felt her becoming wet and moist. "Oh Mamo – chan!" I hadn't heard that in months!

I dove in to kiss and nip at her neck even harder than before as she grabbed onto my ass and pulled me in closer. But I didn't want to blow this little evening on a quickie. That and if I didn't slow us down I would be done before she was and THAT wasn't happening. Instead I moved on down and pulled her legs apart as I dove my head between them and lapped and toyed with her moist heated center.

I felt her fingers slid into my hair and grip on tightly as I plunged my tongue into her nectar ringing out sounds that were music to my ears. I ate her out eagerly as I felt myself grown hard at the smell and taste of her. I gently slipped a finger then two inside of her as I felt her becoming even more wet than before. Her juices coating my fingers as I was between sucking at her moist lips and wanting to suck my fingers clean.

She was careening over the edge into an orgasm already which told me I wasn't the only one who needed this and while a blow job would be nice what I wanted next wasn't a blow job. I licked at the juices that flowed as she came into said orgasm and watched her face as I lick ferociously at her clit. The expression in her eyes was relief. Before a stronger need not unlike my own came forth and was in need of replenishing.

"Mamo – chan!" her tone demanded what I wanted to and in seconds flat I was up on her and plunging into her hot tight channel as she screamed out louder than our little one could. For a second there I ALMOST forgot where our daughter got her lungs from…ALMOST. Only when Usagi screamed it was one that make her tighter and slicker around me and made me want to slam into her till I couldn't formulate words.

However, I was trying to go slowly at this to savor our first time in two months. I was NOT about to come like some twelve-year-old kid with his first porno mag. So instead I pumped into her gently, letting us both get used to it again before I went all out. "Usa…" I grunted as I pumped into her with long hard strokes that I could feel my balls hitting her ass on the end of which only made me grow in length on.

"Hai! Please more!" she begged as she flung her head back against the bed. Her hair splayed out on the covers as I rammed gently into her suddenly made me feel thicker within her. I felt like I could literally feel the veins in my cock rubbing up against her tight moist cavern as I slide into her gently but with deep impacts. "Mamo – chan!" she scratched at my back which only made me grunt in need to go in harder and faster than before.

"Fuck!" I cursed, thrusting in a little bit harder than before, I was biting my lip to prevent myself from yelling out how fucking amazing she felt. I knew the landlord would not approve of the salacious words I had in mind to be heard from within the building. Even if they were true and I wanted to say them…badly. She when she grabbed my ass again and wrapped her legs tighter around me plunging me even further within her soft heated depths I whimper with the need to cry out with the words.

It was when I looked up at her face and saw the rapture she was in because of me along with the fact that she was still wearing the lingerie as I had been in to much of a hurry to remove it from her that I released my lip. Then she said the one thing that I swore made me hard as a diamond in an ice storm, "Oh Mamo – chan! Give me all of what you have! I want to feel you cum in me!" as she tightened her muscles even tighter around me.

Fuck it…I was getting another warning, "USAKO!" I yelled out as I threw her legs over my shoulders and proceeded to mark her in every way known to every male that ever existed with their mates. I fucked her raw into the mattress. I enjoyed how her mewling sounds made me grow a faster pace within her. I loved how her muscles tightened up as she was about to come yet tightening even further at the slightest indication that I was retreating.

Her voice was getting higher herself as she began to reach those pleasing notes that I was leveling off at. I sped up faster than before, felt her muscles start to contract around me in a tell tale sign that I would never forget. My hips grinding down onto her with every breath I could manage as she clutched onto me with as much muscle as she could as she cried out from her delirious state of pleasure.

It was all to much and not enough as I was now plowing into her at a speed that was impressive even by my standards as she went into a state of orgasmic bliss once more. This time taking me with her as I lunged forward, ground my hips into her as I growled out in the most feral state one could imagine for this type of event for now having had any in two months as I came along with her. my own orgasm leaving me a pile of goo on top of her as she lay motionless besides her breathing and hold on me in place.

"We need the girls to keep Chibi Usa at LEAST one night a week after this." I managed to get out a few moments later when vocals would work beyond grunts of acknowledgement. "I agreed, its why I talked to the girls about giving us some adult time so that way they could have cutie baby time and let Chibi Usa get comfortable getting to know her aunties and we can have at least one night a week of couple time." She stated.

"Why didn't we do this two months ago?" I asked her, sucking gently as a breast and getting a bit of her milk in the process. I know it must seem a little weird to some, but I delighted for once in being the recipient of her milk…on occasion. Besides it tasted a bit like cantaloupe juice. "I had to burn off the residual baby weight, bond with Chibi Usa as the initial started so that she doesn't think a bottle is mother, and third even the doctor said no sex for at least four to six weeks after the pregnancy."

I had to admit she was right, but it was just so hard to care when you had the breasts of a moon goddess right in front of your sight. She giggled, "Nani?" I asked her as I nibbled on her nipple, "Did you hear anything I just said?" she giggled again. I looked up at her, "Every word…" then I moved up and leaned in wards to kiss her again in a deep smoldering kiss that made her moan out, "Now where were we?"


	6. The domino effect

**phillynz** : yup and I imagine so. Lol

 **CassieRaven** : oh yes I thought so.

 **Joanne** **Frances** **Tiano** **Cajilig** : not only have I done that but I can do that…write it that is. 😉

 **OrientalDanceGirl** : great, yeah I imagined to a degree how married life would be for the couple and that was one of the many things that came to mind. I would LOVE to know what that story was you read for that lemon scene and yeah I'll definitely work with it. :D

 **Guest** **(1)** : pretty much, but he did get to have some fun. Lol

 **Guest** **(2)** : oh yeah, Mamoru is utterly devoted. In fact I've actually tried to write stories where he's not and its just to OOC for me to do it without it coming off wrong so I don't ever bother. I am actually reading a fic where he's cheating on her with his secretary and he's a doctor. It started to happen right after she miscarried their second child and he's been a HUGE ASS to her ever since it happened. I think its called 'picture perfect', really good writing and has me waiting to see how the conclusion will be but those are one of the few authors that can write a really good OOC event of cheating and get you to still read it. I had the events go the way they did for this one as its how I imagined it could first be for new parents, even if I'm not one…yet. I have multiple sisters that would do the same for me…again when I have them…hopefully soon. 😊

 **Guest** **(3)** : yeah I hadn't thought about it that way…I should have put something in there regarding that but oh well. I disliked how he favored over her in the anime to, I think they did that to put more humor and animosity between them to prevent usagi and mamoru from looking to lovely dovey for the anime since they made him older than he really was. He's actually 17 going on 18 and her 14 going on 15 yet in the anime they made him like nearly 20 and her 14 for the longest time. Of course if you do it that way it'll look worse than what it really is. So they had to out the distance in there to avoid it looking weird to American viewers. Though it could have been solved if they gave him the ACCURATE age of 17-18. Otherwise we might have actually gotten the crystal or manga version of the romance and the less antagonistic version of chibi usa which would have been better…in my opinion. Though it wasn't just mamoru who spoiled and coddled her it was all the girls that did it and it didn't help usagi out one bit as she was expected to roll over and 'be the bigger person' that chibi usa was just 'a lonely child far away from home'. When you get blamed for everything wrong in your own house and try to talk to YOUR friends about it yet they still side with the wrong doer for the same repeat reason I was shocked she didn't blow up on her friends at some point and ask why they were always taking her side and NOT to use the lonely reason as a repeat excuse. As for the creepy crush on her father, as smart as they tried to make her, once she realized who he was that should have ended it but it didn't and it only got ignored as she wanted him. She didn't seem to grasp that he was her father as she saw him as a completely different person than the man that raised her just because he was a few years younger. Sorry girlie still the same man and way creepy as ever. I really do wish at one point there could be a fanfic where she tries to do something 'icky' with him and he FINALLY sees what usagi means and has to explain everything to her and she has to finally see how utterly WRONG it is and what it could mean for HER future and finally let GO of that mind setting. Then let it end with his telling usagi he understands her perspective now and begs her forgiveness. If they only made chibi usa likable as she is in another story where she sees usagi as her mother figure and is sweet to her. It could have made usagi look even more mature to the girls eyes and have gained a new appreciation from Mamoru. And don't even get me started on the stupidity of it during the dark moon arc with wiseman and his turning of chibi usa that idioticness. Blah sorry bout the rant, lot to get off the chest! Lol

 **EmpressKatana** : oh absolutely. I enjoy doing them from both POV's that way we get how the other is receptive to it.

 **Guest** **(4)** : no problem.

 **Guest** **(5)** : here you go.

 **mryann** : great, glad you enjoyed it.

11 reviews, nice! Glad you all liked that one, now lets see where this next one gets us. Still have so many drabbles to write. 😊 Woot! Please read and review!

The domino effect

Drabble 206

Usagi POV

I couldn't believe I had agreed to do this. Minako, Rei and Makoto I understood but Ami to! I had been quadruple teamed on by my best friends cause none of the other things they were convince would work worked. While I'm kind of glad the extra short skirt didn't work it was only because I never got to Mamoru with it. I was embarrassed to say the least when I got pulled over on the street for being mistaken as a street walker.

Thankfully the girls were nearby to clear things up but I nearly hyperventilated when I thought my parents would find out. thankfully the cop left us alone although at that point going forward Ami looked up the legal skirt and dress length requirements to avoid such disasters in the future from happening. Minako hadn't been to helpful still believing the cop was wrong and the dress was fine. I found out later on why the cop had the problem.

I went to sit down and the dress rose half way up my ass. I gave it back too her as she muttered 'I guess I ordered extra, extra small by mistake'. Thankfully Mamoru never saw it though, judging by his reaction to a white top I wore that Minako NEGLECTED to tell any of us was meant to be worn with a tank beneath it, I would have been chastised for it. The top in question was loose which had been okay but showed off my bra beneath it which was a dark blue. Safe to say both Mamoru and Motoki reprimanded me for wearing such a garment.

It hadn't helped my confidence level at all. My former crushed turned big brother figure and my current crush BOTH telling me my top was to see through and to mature for me was a true buster for the little bit of confidence I'd gained from Minako's pep talk earlier. So this time we decided to pull out the big guns or rather Minako did. She ended up reading this article from top to bottom in cosmo on how to use simple little things to woe a man over without him even knowing it so I was hoping she actually had something this time.

We met up at the crown and I wore as she asked me to, a pair of blue jeans, cut out at the knees with knee high boots and an off the shoulder roll sleeve sweater with a tank beneath for a hint of sex appeal without looking obvious. Phase one. Had to have the right look to pull it off and plus it was becoming fall now so the temperatures weren't in the 80's anymore. I strolled up to the counter as I saw Minako and Makoto enact phase two.

Distract Motoki. Not that he wouldn't be great but he had an over protective thing when it came to me as his younger sister figure, but he did have a soft spot for both girls so if anyone could get him into enough chatter to give me a few minutes alone with Mamoru it was them. Phase three was getting Motoki's younger sister to take my order of a hot chocolate. I saw Ami wave her over since Motoki was busy as I looked over at Mamoru. He barely registered me at first till my hot chocolate got pushed in front of me.

The change was one of the many subtle things to be introduced to him today. I had to do this in slow quadrants to avoid him being suspicious of anything. "No double chocolate milk shake?" he asked me as Motoki's sister left to fix more tables. Ami gave me a silent wink as Rei kept eyes on Motoki as Minako and Makoto kept him occupied. She was the all seeing eye, as Minako put it while Ami was the innocent act of it and Minako and Makoto acted as the all time distractors of this little 'mission' as they put it.

I took a tepid at first then a generous sip of my hot cocoa. Making sure to lick my lips and let them pop for effect. I heard a subtle yet not so subtle cough from Mamoru as he read on at his paper, "So what are the thrills for today?" I asked. He looked at me stunned but not just for my question but how I appeared. I was sitting with my legs crossed in a sexy like pose in front of him, and facing him as I drank my hot cocoa with poise and precision.

Something Rei taught me with tea this last week to nail the position down while drinking the heated substance. Especially when doing so while I had the heel of my boot in the right grip on the seat to keep my balance on cue. Rei made sure I could do it during a battle of tongues with her so that I could be effective here to and damn it if I wasn't grateful she made me learn it cause seeing his shocked yet pleased look was worth it.

"Nothing much." He turned his body towards me. Phase four get his attention. His whole frame turned towards me as he gently sipped at his own coffee, "Why do you ask? There aren't any comics in here." he retorted back. Again glad Rei did this with me while during a battle of the verbal warfare. "Well I've just never seen a man look at a magazine or newspaper or anything readable for that matter without there being nudity in it." That got him to cough up his coffee as he went in for a sip.

He wiped his mouth and somehow even that was sexy to me. I bite my lip as I gave a tiny hint of a smile, "Well there's NOT any of THAT in there." He affirmed. "I stand corrected then…" I took a sip of my own hot cocoa as he suddenly put the paper on the counter and asked me, "What made you ask that?" I sipped my cocoa again and licked my lips before saying, "Cause that would keep me interested in reading it."

I hadn't ever seen his eyes get that wide before and something told me if I worked it right I would again for a whole other reason and hopefully in the next hour or so. "And what could you possibly know about that?" he asked, almost unable to get out the last word. As if he just asked me how I knew about anything sexual without saying the words. "Well I do read cosmo on occasion and in their latest issue I was reading about how to give some of the best…well I really shouldn't say so loudly…how about I whisper it in your ear?" I suggested.

I watched as he gulped as I stood up and without his saying yes, walked the two steps over to his chair and leaned over just a little bit into him as I curved my form around his just enough to be in his personal space without making him have to back off the stool he was on and whispered, "Some of the best blow jobs." I then brushed my lips against the shell of his ear to drive him just a tad further off the edge.

I then backed up and slowly sat myself back down in my seat and took a generous sip of hot cocoa, "You know techniques…durations of time…how to get the tongue completely around it while its in the mouth…" I watched as my words and the motions I made with my hands around the hot cocoa mug did the job of getting him to think about it and other things I could be thinking about as I did it.

My fingers simulating rubbing patterns that were to be done and could be done on him while I took prolonged sips from the mug and licked my lips as the reason now had a whole new meaning to it. "Oh?" he seemed to be having trouble getting words out right now as I switched over which legs were over the other as it drew him to the smooth movements. Showing him that I was flexible in one of the more simpler ways without making it obvious.

As he took a prolonged sip of his coffee, and when I mean prolonged this time I mean a much longer sip as if he was either trying to finish off his coffee now or trying to buy himself some time to regroup. Considering he hadn't drunk enough to finish off the coffee by this point I was willing to go with the latter which made me smile especially since Ami gave the smiling signal that Minako and Makoto still had Motoki occupied.

"Perhaps I could demonstrate for you sometime." Phase five, going in for the seductive kill. His face reddened as I took one last sip from my mug and stepped off the stool I was on and sauntered up to him, "That is if you think you can handle it…and everything that comes with it." I whisper into his ear as I make to leave towards the back. My own body on fire from the intensity of what I said, what it implied and how I was.

However his hand gripped my arm with fingers of steel as he stopped me in my path. I went to protest when I saw the fires of desire and lust and something else burning in the depths of his eyes and it had me speechless. "You have no idea what I can handle Usagi…" he threw some yen on the counter and without another word hauled me out the sliding doors with him as Makoto and Minako lost their hold on Motoki as he walked back to tending to the counter where my remaining hot cocoa still was.

Mamoru POV

I didn't think I'd ever been so turned on by such simple gestures and movements before in my life. She came in so cavalier and in control and poised that I had a hard time thinking let alone coming up with an insult towards her. Then her movements somehow turned seductive and when did she become a minx in disguise? When she mentioned blow jobs it took every ounce of will power I had to NOT take her on the counter where we were.

I had to remember we were in a public place no matter how much I had been yearning for it. No matter how much I wanted it or how much it craved to have it. I had been pining for her for nearly a year now. Watching her grow that last little bit into a young woman and fill out. I had been wanting to ask her to go out with me for months now and had been building up the courage to do so and then THIS happens.

I was unwilling to let such a golden opportunity pass me by when she made me aware that she held similar feelings as well. I grabbed her arm and without a word of protest dragged her out and back to my place. If I so much as talked I knew I would want to take her someplace closer, and public to do some very not made to be seen things to her in public. So instead I kept pulling her along and finally after what felt like forever got her into my building, past security as I barely gave a nod to the guard and went into the elevator with her.

I didn't speak until I had her in my place and the door was locked, "I hope you didn't have any plans today cause its going to be a long while before you leave my place." My words were low and seductive as I pulled at the thin sweater that was hanging off of one shoulder. "Nope, just you." Her words caused me to groan in pleasure filled agony as my length pulsed at her words from within my pants.

My lips crashed onto hers as I kicked off my shoes in the entry way. Her boots were less easy to remove as I grabbed her by her thighs and hoisted her lithe frame up and set her on the kitchen counter. I wasn't even making it to the kitchen table that's how badly I wanted her. I pulled away only long enough to unzip her knee length boots before unzipping and pulled her ripped jeans with them.

Seeing her bit of skin exposed with them made me want to see more of her in the arcade. Her sweater I pulled it up and off to reveal the tank top which didn't last long either as she pulled at my own long sleeved shirt and wrestled with my pants. While she worked at my pants I drove my fingers past her panties and between her lips as I rubbed and caressed them with slow but soothing strokes that only lite her fire even higher than before.

"Please!" she whimper begged in a needy voice that I couldn't help but feel myself harden further on. "You like this?" I managed as I finally slipped a digit further into her. Her cries for more only stroked the fire burning within me. Then she grasped onto my rapidly hardening member as it bobbed out as she grasped onto it. I took a few moments to try and gain some amount of control as I gripped the edges of the counter for support.

I hadn't had anyone besides myself truly touch me in a long while if ever and having her touch me was like heaven and hell all at once. Heaven for the beautiful feelings she was invoking within me and hell because I was afraid for a few moments that I would come in her palm I felt that damned hard now. I felt the pre-cum leak from the head as she used it to slather my cock and start to give me a hand job.

Her hand rubbing up and down on me as I closed my eyes taking a few moments to enjoy it even as I fought to control myself from embarrassing myself before I could even get inside of her. My eyes immediately opened up at the thought. I didn't want to come in her hand I wanted to come inside of her. So it shocked me when she backed me away and jumped off the counter, still in her bra and panties and knelt to her knees and took my length into her mouth.

I gripped the counter with everything I had to not grasp her head in my hands and jam her face down onto me. Trying to not scare her off as she slowly sucked me down her throat. Holy hell she wasn't kidding with that article. When I saw my hands turning pale white against the counter I move them to her head unable to help myself any longer as I slipped my fingers into her silky hair. She moaned around me making me even harder than before.

I had to have her….now. Not later on, not tomorrow NOW! No sooner than I unsnapped her bra did I have her back on the counter, legs wrapped around my waste as I began to slide into her before I stopped dead in my tracks. I didn't have a condom. "Fuck!" I snapped. I didn't want to leave though. "What's wrong?" she tried to pull me in further with her legs, "I don't have any protection." It's not like they have a shelf life of five plus years.

"It's okay I've been on the pill for a few months now." shock was written all over my face as she said, "It's easy to convince parents when you tell them that it's easier to be on the pill than to miss classes due to cramps. Worked like a charm." She was an earth bound angel. She had to be to give us this. "I love you." I uttered, as she smiled, "I love you to…now make love to me." I should have been shaking with fear and shock from our mutually confessed love for the other but I couldn't stop the pulsing need I had right now.

Before I could drum up another thought I slammed home into her, feeling that quick and hard would take away from the pain as I in tune with that worked her up with my fingers as I slammed home. Her face was a pleasing mix of pleasure and some pain. The pleasure taking over the pain as I took her virginity. Something else that made me happy as I knew I was the only one now and the only one going forward.

The girl I had crushed on for all this time was finally mine. And she loved me as I did her. I cursed myself for NOT acting sooner but those thoughts were being drowned out by the sounds she was making as I thrust up into her. Needing to have more of her I pulled her away from the counter and pushed her up against the nearest wall as I continued to thrust pound for pound inside of her.

I couldn't help the guttural moan of want and love that came from the depths of my throat. A groan of want and possessiveness that reverberated through my core as she reciprocated in kind as she clenched around me. I felt like I was drive her tiny hips into the wall so hard we were denting it. I'll find that out later as I didn't have the cognitive function to do so now. I just wanted to be in her as deeply as possible till we were one person. I looked at her face for any signs of distress but didn't find any.

Just want and desire for more as the love shone through them in the end. I had to be hurting her, felt like she should be and it made me want to slow down to give her time to adjust but she only pulled me in closer to her, only encouraged me further as I continued to thrust my hard length inside of her. Feeling her walls caressing me all over as I continued to push into her without reservation, without qualm.

She had one arm wrapped around my neck as she held me in place anchored to her as we thrust in time with the other. Her body easily falling into rhythm with mine as I pushed her into the same mindless oblivion her body was pushing me towards. I couldn't believe amazing this was, better than any dream I'd ever had about her. Better than any late night alone here in my place visualizing her here with me.

I saw her eyes roll to the back of her head as I felt her muscles beginning to contract around my length. "HAI!" I grunted. I never expected her to be this tight…to clench around me till I felt like my whole form would explode in pleasure. Not just the little orgasms I gave myself this was a super nova of pleasure as she tightened up around me. I felt her other hand move around my body as she tried to turn me on further but anything more she did would have me coming earlier than I wanted to.

No I wanted to enjoy every moment I could ring from this. I pinned her hand to the wall as her finder meshed together. Holding the other as I thrust into her even harder than before. She bent her wrapped legs around my back even more to sink me in even deeper which made us both moan out form the extra bit of me that slipped inside of her. That widened her up, that touched a spot inside of her I was pretty sure even she didn't know existed.

"HAI! Mamo – chan!" she nearly screamed. I thrust in harder and faster, needing to hit that spot that made her face light up like that as often as I could. Needed to see her hit that pentacle of ecstasy as often as I could manage. I felt her walls clench in around me and saw her face forming a huge O as her walls caved in rapidly around me before her body bowed back against the wall from the force her of her orgasm.

It spurned me on to jackhammer myself into her till I spray her insides with my seed. My own orgasm catching me unaware as I roared out my release. Slamming into her with my hips as I knew we had to have dented the wall by now. It felt like I drilled her to the point of endless pleasure filled oblivion as she did with me. I slid us both down the wall as we were drenched in our sweat and each other's sweat.

I leaned in and tenderly sucked on the breasts I had neglected earlier as she clenched around me again. I looked at her shocked as she said, "I've been wanting this for a while." And clenched around me again. For the first time in my life I was ready for round two. I had to know only she could get me riled up enough to pull it out of me, "So have I." I confessed as I kissed her deeply and sunk into her once more.


	7. College flirtation drama

**Guest** **(1)** : I think your right, the wall didn't care. Lol was just glad to be a part of it. 😉

 **Guest** **(2)** : yes its where I learned a lot of things in my youth. 😊

 **mryann** : Me to.

 **Guest** **(3)** : well here it is.

 **gwhitaker87** : glad you did.

 **Panda1573a** : that was the goal. 😊

 **Joanne** **Frances** **Tiano** **Cajilig** : well here you go and not a problem! I get it.

 **NikkiBC** : it was an expensive magazine but a lot of pointer tips. And yes I agree our informative years. lol

 **Guest** **(4)** : yeah I thought the teamwork on the senshi part would add a nice little funny kick to the story on this one. and I agree on mamoru. They did put his character through a lot and it seemed the changes they made to his character made him treat her a bit like you said, child like. That was one thing I totally didn't get about the manga was going after that brat and not his love. maybe if they explained that he felt his love could handle herself I could have maybe have gotten it but they didn't. the crush on him from Pluto if it had been addressed I could have worked with it better, but like the chibi usa thing it went unaddressed. I don't mind the rants at all, I enjoy responding! 😊

9 reviews nice! Glad your enjoying these still so far lets see if you like what's coming up next, please read and review!

College flirtation drama

Drabble 207

Usagi POV

I was as excited as I was nervous about this. I had worked with Ami for months to get better grades and with her teachings I was able to talk our teacher into letting me go with her to the university nearby for an extra credit course. Or rather getting extra credit for being a TA. It would only be one coarse for the month but once I told Ami I had wanted to be a teacher when I went to college she sounded so excited.

I didn't realize though that I would be in front of the college students during this. I initially thought being a TA would involve me being more secretarial and watching how the professor taught. It's why I put on the most office like look I could find. A navy blue pencil skirt with an off white blouse and a navy blue fitted jacket like blazer to match. I walked into the class room with my three and a half inch pumps on, haired pulled back into the buns before the two pig tails were braided half into each other for a more sophisticated appearance.

They seem to make the thirty something looking professor look twice at me. I knew it had to be from the fact that a high school student, second year was interested in teaching and came prepared. His seeing that gave me more confidence to do this as did the thought of who else went to this school. Namely a certain Mamoru who would be joining this class hopefully very soon. I bite at my lip unaware of the professor looking at me till he asked, "Ready Miss. Tsukino?" as the students began to come in.

I smiled instead of responding as he greeted them as they came in till Mamoru came in and saw me. He was happy yet surprised by the sight of me. I put a finger to my mouth to give him the 'don't tell anyone' bit that way they wouldn't think I was doing this credit just to see him. I really did want to teach I just wanted to teach a younger grade say fourth or fifth. He nodded and went to his seat as I noticed some of the girls that came in were giving the professor looks that I normally reserved for my Mamo – chan.

I looked the professor over but saw no real significant values to his being really good looking. I mean he was easy on the eyes but he didn't send those pulse waves of heat through me at first sight as Mamo - chan did. When he did look over at me I smiled in a respectful manner as I sat back on his seat as he proceeded to teach the class. I took notes not just on the class but on how he taught.

Something Ami had brought up to me was to see about the ways a teacher taught the class. The way they interacted that got the students more actively involved and made them learn better. So I took my notes and watched him and the students but mostly Mamoru as he would systematically look my way. I gave hinting little smirks and at one point while the professor was walking around the class room bit the end of the pen I had to give him a little more than a casual hint about what I was also thinking about.

His eyes widened a bit at seeing that as he shifted in his seat. I couldn't help but get a little more bold but still kept within decency as we were in a class room full of students. I did notice one thing though the other female students seemed to be fawning over the professor and yes I took an extra moment to study him but it was also to figure out why they liked him so much. I guess it was a charm thing he had over them I just didn't get it.

I even arched a brow and resisted the urge to face palm when one of the girls had written over her eye lids like a love sick puppy 'love you'. I really wanted to call her out for it but that wasn't why I was here. Besides I was like that at one point, crushing on a guy and now I had my guy who was an amazing man so I didn't fault her to much for it. I just thought the eye lid thing was a bit much.

Even the professor was trying to be nice but dissuade her as he finally read her eye lids and that is a weird thought to have _…read her eye lids…_ I shook my head on that one. He then wrote down the next week's list of assignments due and their due dates. I copied the notes down as well to see how well the students here were keeping up with them. After all I was to be doing this for the month, granted once a week during the month but still.

Mamoru POV

I loved my girl dearly but sometimes she was to much of a temptress for her own good. Coming in here with that secretarial outfit that was just fitted on her like a second glove and being studious got my attention right fast but it also got my professors attention to. The stud of the professors department. The youngest one to in his early to mid-thirties. I had admired that of him before but now it seemed like a bad idea for Usagi to be here.

She said she had a surprise for me but this was unlike any surprise I was thinking of. At first she started out subtle with her flirtations. Aimed directly at me but still aiming to still be subtle to, unfortunately I wasn't the only one who noticed. While the girls were paying attention to the professor or rather trying in vain to get his attention…again much to the chagrin guys of the class room that were dating some of the girls, the professor had his eye on MY girl.

I nearly snapped my pencil in irritation at his wandering eyes towards her and unfortunately he caught some of her subtle sexy hints towards me. Even worse was she didn't aim them directly at me half the time to avoid suspicion so it really looked like she was also flirting with him which I knew was unintentional. No doubt about it. She however didn't pay enough attention to him to notice this.

When she put the pen in her mouth I had to shift around in my seat to avoid embarrassing myself as I knew exactly what she was implying and what she had done with those lips before on my own now hardening length. I tried to force it away and it was made easier at the looks he was sending her way. Appreciation. Attraction. Desire. The pencil in my hand broke. Snapped in half under the pressure of my fingers.

My class mate looked over as I said, "They don't make them like they used to." My words were enough to warrant his agreement before resuming the class. That last look of desire had me wanting to snap his head off. How dare he look at her that way! But I had to remind myself…repeatedly that he didn't know she was aiming her flirtations at me and NOT at him. He was unaware of our relationship and therefore didn't deserve my wrath…at least I repeated that to myself to.

When the students were starting to pack up from the class as the lecture was over I saw the several second glance he gave Usagi as his eye roved over her form in appreciation particularly on her rear as she bent over the seat she stood from to gather her things as well. I knew she was aiming to wait on me before departure so she was taking her time and not rushing out like the other students were. I felt like my eyes were starting to burn with anger at his becoming more obvious lust towards her, I had to stop it.

Usagi POV

I was getting my own bags for the day taken care of when I felt the professor come up behind me. I was unused to my personal space being entered so I faltered slightly as he said, "See you next week Mamoru." As I looked over and saw Mamo – chan about to say something but the tone in the professor's voice was clear. He wanted to talk with me in private. I gave him a warm 'I'll be there in a moment' look before he eventually had to shuffle off or risk the professor catching on to us being an item and I wasn't sure that was acceptable here.

As he left the professor shut the door, "So how did I do?" even though I felt like I did nothing at all. "Or should I ask how do my notes look?" I showed him the note pad I brought in with me. I gave him the pad as he put it down on the desk and asked, "So you were doing work other than teasing me?" that threw me for a loop. "Heh?" I asked, confused. He smiled and stepped forward into my personal space again.

This time it felt a lot more personal than before. "Come on you know what you were doing in there…biting on the edge of that pen…" his voice got low and I would guess for him, seductive, but for me, it was making my neck burn in embarrassment and uncomfortableness. He noticed my teasing Mamo – chan and thought I was for HIM! The realization I knew came across my face as I mentally muttered 'crap!'.

His hands found their way around my waist as I nearly jumped like a hot potato out of his reach just in time to avoid letting a screech of shock form coming from me. "I ah…" How do I explain this? I was clearly appearing to flirt it just wasn't with him, "Look who's suddenly being shy. You weren't so shy when you were bending your rear over in my direction as class let out. I definitely enjoyed that view." The red on my face increased as I wasn't used to hearing this from anyone other than Mamo – chan.

"Gomen, I really wasn't trying to flirt with you. I was…" _think Usagi think!_ "It's okay Miss. Tsukino, I was hoping to take you out for a dinner date…see where things go." His hands tried to snake around to touch my rear when the door opened to reveal Mamoru, "Sir may I talk with Miss. Tsukino please?" he asked as I spoke before the professor could, "Hai." I nearly hopped out like a rabbit on crack yet did it smoothly enough to avoid looking like I was running as he grabbed my hand and dragged me to the nearest empty class room.

When he found one and shut the door I said, "I didn't know! I thought only you noticed! I thought, what if some of the other students noticed?!" I started to panic at thinking of what a fool I might have made myself look like. Before I could contemplate it further Mamo – chan was kissed the daylights out of me, "First." Kiss, "No one." Kiss. "But no one." Kiss. "Saw but." Kiss, "Me and him." that gave me a pause and quelled my heart rate down a bit as he kept kissing me.

Somehow in the process of the kissing I realized I was backed up against a desk and pulled onto it as Mamo – chan pushed up my pencil skirt as I shucked off his own jacket. "However…" he kissed a trail down my neck, "That's enough!" as he sucked a harsh yes delightful impression of his teeth into my neck, leaving a hickie there as he bite gently into it. "Cause you…" he reach down and began to play with me.

His fingers finding me between my legs with ease and rubbing on me as I slapped a hand to my own mouth to stop the shocking screams of more from erupting form my mouth. The other hand wrapped firmly around his shoulders to hold him in place as I was losing cognitive thought. My insides beginning to feel the familiar strings of pleasure racing through me. Building me up as his fingers worked their magic over my bundle of nerves.

I noticed his other hand went to work on his own pants and shoved them down barely enough to pull his thickness out. I saw the length and wondered how in all mighty of anything how he managed to ALWAYS fit that manhood of his into me. "Are mine…" he pushed my thighs further apart as he shoved himself inside, pushing my panties underneath aside for his entry as I bit into my wrist to stop the sounds from coming out.

"And I am yours." His voice grew low and growled out the last six words making me clutch at him as I melted into his embrace like butter. He started a slow but harsh pace of thrusting into me. His length felt like it was trying to reach my womb he was going in so deep. His thrusts got harder as he sought to deepen himself within me. The pace staying the same, wanting it to last as I did even if we were in an empty class room.

I held on to him as he thrust in hard enough to move me further back on the desk he had me sat up on. "Mamo!" was all I could manage to get out before I had to bite my lip to stop from screaming it. that was one thing about my Mamo – chan he could make sweet hard love to me and it made me feel like I was about to fly off the edge for what felt like ever and keep me there long enough to always make me come.

He reached my inner most depths and kept reaching for more as he shoved my pencil skirt up around my hips and shifted my one leg up over his shoulder allowing him further room to push even deeper into me. I moaned and saw his eyes darken more at the sounds I was making, "Oh Usa!" he grunted as he dove his head for a little bit into the crook of my neck. Pushing me further into the desk and moving it now a little bit from the force of the thrusts he was pushing into my heated core.

I was blind with passion as I tried to keep myself from hyperventilating as he kept thrusting into me with such passion that I almost couldn't keep up with it. I wrapped my legs more tightly around his hip and shoulder as he plunged repeatedly into my core. His one arm holding me tightly to him while the other grasped onto my breast through the blouse only to rip it open, shockingly without ripping the buttons, to tease it while he removed his head from my neck to dive further down and tease the other breast with his mouth.

He sucked on my nipple as I moaned for more. "Mine!" he grunted as he thrust in harder than before, my insides were beginning to feel pummeled but it was oh so sweet and hot. The pleasure coursing through me couldn't be stopped or contained nor did I want it to be. The heat was trying to explode form my core but he wouldn't go any further or harder stopping the pending orgasm from breaching.

"Mamo – chan…please!" I begged as the desk moved again form the intensity of our thrusts, "If I go any harder we will alert someone!" he grunted against my ear having left my breasts to thrust in at a different angle as he shoved my other leg above his other shoulder thus allowing him to reach an even deeper depth without a faster pace. I held on with everything I had now as he gave way to a slightly harder pace and slammed home even deeper than before making us both groan from it.

"HAI!" he grunted, his voice rising a bit as I kissed him in need as he reached down and toyed with my clit. The stimulation combined with the sensitized pace was enough to push a shock wave of pleasure through my whole body. My back arched of its own accord as I felt my orgasm claim me. My inner muscles clamped down upon him as I froze in the quake of the pleasure coursing through me.

I saw his eyes as he came, carried over by my own orgasm as I clenched around him tight enough to pull him over the edge and into ecstasy as he grit his teeth to stop his voice from reaching a high enough octave to alert anyone to our activities. He slammed into me one last final time before grinding himself against me. His hips touching mine for a few seconds of pure bliss before we fell in a clump on the desk.

"We need to leave before another class comes in here." He heaved as he tried to get his breathing back under control as I was to. I merely nodded my understanding as I buttoned my blouse back up and looked for my things, shocked that my heels stayed on during that whole session only to realize after I perused my things that I didn't have my phone with me. It was still in the class room with the professor.

Professor POV

Man was that TA hot as hell. Soft long blonde hair, nice teasing blue eyes, sweet figure and long legs that could go on for days. I was wondering why she had to leave so abruptly with Mamoru and figured when she came back to get that answer regarding dinner tonight. Perhaps I could see what else lay beneath that outfit of hers. It's not every day the TA's look like that and I definitely wanted to get beneath the surface of it.

So when I saw that she left her phone on my desk. I thought perfect she has to come back to claim it. That is until I saw her screen light up when I clicked it on with a picture of her and Mamoru of all people together looking happy as anything and her holding up her hand for excitement over what clearly looked like an engagement ring on her finger. "Well I'll be damned." I muttered.


	8. Fun in the hot springs

**SerenityxEndymion** : goodie, goodie, goodie. Lol

 **Guest** **(1)** : I was gonna say what did you do? lol oh yeah and its great when he's possessive cause its not creepy possessive but hot possessive.

 **Joanne** **Frances** **Tiano** **Cajilig** : oh yeah and that wolf has some sharp teeth. 😊

 **Guest** **(2)** : I know that feeling so your welcome and thanks! I completely agree with you, real life can definitely suck sometimes.

 **gwhitaker87** : thanks and sweet. 😊

 **Guest** **(3)** : lol well I'm you loved it that much, really I am. 😊 the pencil snapping thing was inspired believe it or not by a similar scene I watched on youtube only for the guy he had a cigarette in his mouth that when the girl walked by it fell from his lips so I turned the cigarette into a pencil and his lips to his hands for a good comedic effect.

 **phillynz** : I almost had it going further so I'll see how to work that out as a sequel.

 **mryann** : yup here it is glad you enjoyed.

 **Guest** **(4)** : here you go.

 **OrientalDanceGirl** : for the professor he's a young one to so he honestly thought she was on his level and available to date.

10 reviews, great! glad you all enjoyed that one. lets see what you guys think of this one, please read and review and I do also have the next chapter of the vampire one up as well. 😊 😊 😊

Fun in the hot springs

Drabble 208

Mamoru POV

Do you have any idea how difficult it is to have a romantic weekend getaway with your girlfriend when her parents show up at the SAME hot springs resort?! Let me start from the beginning, I managed to get someone to cover my shift at the hospital so that I could have a romantic weekend with my girlfriend. The first one since we moved in together. Granted it hadn't been easy to persuade her father to let her move out at seventeen but legally in Japan you can so she did and we moved in together.

He accepted it ONLY because of two things, one Ikuko wanted grandchildren…much to his annoyance so soon and secondly because with Usagi living with me he had to admit that she was doing better in school and going to graduate AND was actually wanting to go to college. Ami had done well in their junior high and high school years but the girls got her to accept an internship for a few months at one of the most prestigious hospitals in Japan.

She had been so worried about leaving she almost didn't go but Usagi told her as did the others that she can't put her life or dreams on hold just because something MIGHT happen. Usagi even managed to convince Luna how this would be good for Mercury as well to gain a more superior perspective that she will more than likely need in the future. The cats agreed as did the girls. She was still in the country for senshi business but wasn't readily available as she used to be for extra studies with Usagi so insert more time with me.

On top of that Usagi had been accepted at the University within walking distance to mine so we could have lunches together. Her father admitted to defeat and let her move out to live with me and we had never been happier. It seemed like we were finally being allowed to lead normal lives again even if only for a little bit and we cherished the time together. It just got difficult to get more than an evening alone with her when I was working my own shifts at the hospital and she studied for her finals.

This coming weekend was supposed to be the one weekend where we could have off from work, studies, everything and have just each other. I even booked a nice romantic room at this hot springs place that I remembered going to a long time ago. Granted I was releasing a monster but still…I wanted to give her a good memory of us there. Not just the monster one. I just really hadn't counted on her parents deciding on a trip up here on the SAME weekend to the SAME hot springs resort.

I wracked my brain for the first hour that we ran into them. Trying to see if her father did this on purpose to keep an eye on us but no one but us as far as I knew, knew that we were up here. So unless Usagi told her mother and she told her husband which I doubt she did as she wouldn't want to ruin grand baby chances it couldn't be that even though that was a logical conclusion to make considering.

Instead they decided to hang out with us for lunch going into dinner. My romantic dinner reservations turned into a double date with her parents as they invited themselves in on it even though I had a sneaking suspicion it was more her father that did that than her mother. Ikuko had actually seemed more interested in going into the hot springs whereas Kenji stated he was as hungry as Usagi.

What was I going to do? Call her father out on it? Which brings me to the current dilemma as we were less than fifteen minutes into dinner and it was uncomfortable as hell. Seeing as the dinner trimmings I had ordered when we got here were sitting at the table when we got to it made it all the more awkward as Kenji gave me a disapproving glare. It was meant for a lovely dovey date not something for your girlfriends parents to see at dinner time.

To top it off the fresh chocolate covered strawberries and Champaign I had also ordered had been delivered to the table making it definitely give Kenji reason to glare at me that I had alcohol at the table. It's not like we were going to drink the bottle and he wasn't even supposed to be here to begin with. They pulled two extra seats in for them as Usagi gave me a small smile as she ate at the strawberries.

Kenji grabbed the Champaign and ordered the waiter to take it away. It was embarrassing and I felt like I had been scolded by my own father. It was probably since he would be my father in law soon enough. I guess I should get used to it. However it just continued to get worse from there as Kenji laid into Usagi regarding her grades. Even though she was graduating and looking into colleges it was like he was trying to find something to pick at with the both of us to make this trip uncomfortable and prevent us from having a good time.

Even going as far as to compare her academics with Ami. It was a low blow that even Ikuko glared at him for. Ami and Usagi were completely different people with completely different career paths in mind. Ami's required a much higher level of education than Usagi's did. So his remarks were unfair. Instead of taking any more of it I politely stated once the dinner was done which he then poked at Usagi's eating habits, said, "As much as I would love to continue on this display my girlfriend and I will be staying in this evening."

Usagi quick to the beat got up with me as I gave my credit card to Ikuko and said, "For the dinner and dessert. Gomen for the abrupt departure but I've honestly had enough of the remarks aimed at us for the evening by your dear husband. Good night." I hooked my arms around my girlfriends waist and lead her out of the restaurant portion of the resort and lead her far away from them.

"I'm so sorry my father was like that!" She apologized, "He can be a bit much when he's being over protective. I guess seeing us here didn't help." She prattled on until I found the door to our room. I opened it swiftly and brought us both inside so that our voices inside wouldn't be heard before securing it behind us. I was so angered that Kenji for all his understandable protective instincts towards his daughter would begin to verbally knock her down and look at me like I was the one responsible for it.

I held a hand up to Usagi to stop talking and regretted it as she looked like she would cry. She thought I was upset at her, "Usagi listen to me very closely, I'm not upset at you I'm upset at him for talking down to you that way and for trying to instigate something bad between us." I told her. "You deserve more credit than what he gave you and is taking out his inability to have you under his roof out on us both." I explained.

She nodded her head in comprehension as the tension seemed to dissipate but left something still behind. "I have to admit." She began, twiddling her thumbs and blushing, "Seeing you verbally put my father into check for his own words was in a weird way kind of a turn on." I arched a brow at that, "Really?" I asked, feeling a new need and warmth spread over me. "Yeah, I ah…" she seemed to be trying to find the right words.

"It's just nice that you had my back like that when it came to my parents, or rather my father. He can be pretty stubborn and to have you escort us out as you did it just…" she seemed frustrated, "I don't know…" I walked towards her with a new intent in mind. "It just…?" I questioned getting closer and closer to her as I unbuckled my belt. Her soft dress for the evening barely reached her knees and I had to stop my hands several times from acting on their own during dinner but that was made easy by Kenji's continuous glares at me.

I walked up to her and touched her face gently as if she were a small bird about to fly away and she instead of flying away leaned her face in towards my hand to allow it to caress her face. No further words were said as I leaned in to kiss her and she wrapped her arms around me in response. The passion igniting as I lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist. Her dress flowy enough to create a circle around her waist even as I pulled it up to gain more access to her.

I walked towards the bed we had in the room as I pulled at the dress she had on till I finally, after she unzipped it from the back a bit, pulled it up over her head to reveal no bra or panties. My length hardened near instantly at the knowledge that she had been going commando the whole evening. She ripped at my own shirt as I deposited her on the bed. She released my waist only long enough for me to pull my pants and boxers down before pulling me down wanting to kiss me again and I wasn't about to complain.

I shucked my shirt off as my length came out and hit the inside of her thigh. She moaned at feeling him hot and hard against her skin, "Just wait till its inside of you." I promised with a grin as I kissed her again. Her one hand reached down and began massaging my hardness. Pumping him gently as I reached down myself and slipped a finger then two into her heated core. She gasp as her body started to move in-tune with the rhythm my fingers were setting.

I groaned as she gradually tightened and speed up her hand on my member. Alternating as my shaft became thick and engorged with pre-cum. Her own juices beginning to slicken her up as I felt them coat my fingers. I started to thrust them more fluidly into her as she pumped me harder and while I was enjoying the treat I wanted to be in her when I came. Not outside. I batted her hand away and stopped myself or else I would be coming very soon.

I pulled her legs to wrap more securely around my waist and positioned her beneath me to take my length into her. "Oh Mamo – chan!" her voiced beckoned me as I lunged forward into her. I felt her muscles tightening up around me as I sunk in deeply. Enjoying the feeling of her inner muscles caressing me as I began to slowly stroke inside of her. We hadn't been able to have sex for a few weeks now that's what the purpose of this was.

A whole weekend for just romantic couple stuff…and sex was at the top of that list. I began to thrust in and out of her at a steady slow pace. Groaning as I wanted to feel every inch of her as I moved in and out of her. Teasing her, well teasing us both really with the slow pace. I wanted to feel her muscles as they slid along my length, torturing us both with the smoothness of it as my hips impacted against hers again and again.

Her hands gripped onto me as I slowly slammed into her. Relishing the feeling of her muscles gripping me. My head dove into her neck as I pushed in repeatedly, enjoying her smooth inner muscles pulsating around me as I licked and kissed at her pulse point, feeling it bounce steadily under my tongue. I sucked at the skin when I could before I hit a particular note within her that made her scream.

Her muscles beginning to clench around me more tightly as I reached between us to rub at her clit, making whine for more. Before she could come however I got the devil within me and in a move that was quicker than she could even blink flipped her over onto her hands and knees and pulled her legs around my waist while still inside of her. Not an easy feat as I was avoiding losing my place within her.

"Mamo – chan!" she screeched in shock and pleasure as I started to thrust into her again. The different angle mixed with the different positioning gave us new feelings of arousal. Her muscles beginning to contract again but I controlled the pace to only let her feel half of my length and tease her with the rest. She whined for more again but this time had little ability to pull me back in making me grin.

I leaned back over her and kissed at the back of her neck making her moan, "You want this…?" I asked as I thrust in a bit harder and a bit faster. Her hands slid out from underneath her as her butt shot up more effectively in the air. Her hands grasping at the pillow in front of her and nearly tearing it to shreds to keep herself under control as I held the control. To know I was pulling that type of response from her made me even harder within her. She cried out as I stretched her muscles even further out than before.

"Oh Mamo – chan!" her voice reaching new octaves as I started to slam into her once more at the new angle and depth as I pulled her legs more around my hips and sliding her further from the pillow she was gripping like a life line. Her stomach on my thighs as I pushed into her even harder than before, faster, giving us both the release we craved for. Her vocals reaching higher octaves as I began to slam into her.

"PLEASE! HAI!" she screamed as I grunted and growled with my efforts. Feeling her muscles contracting around me again and again as she orgasmed. The feeling just too much and oh so incredible as I even gripped and slapped down on her rear. Slapping it as I thrust down and felt her muscles tighten around me even more than before as she came around my hard cock. I could feel myself pulsating in my pleasure.

I needed her. As I slammed into her once, twice, three more times, I had to come in her. I dropped my body down on her, hooked my arms up and under her shoulders and powered the rest of my few shorts thrusts into her, three long hard grinding strokes as I felt like I was becoming light headed and came inside of her. My cock slamming the last of my seed deeply into her as I clung to her form from behind.

I felt her orgasm finally leave her as she in her exhausted state slowly began to shift around only for me to tighten my hold of her. She giggled a little bit at that one. "That was intense." She remarked once she got her breath back. "Yeah that was." I couldn't help but nibble on her backside again as I trailed my kisses to her shoulder. "Oh Mamo – chan…how do you turn something so manly and raw like that into something so sweet and loving?" she asked. I smiled and responded, "Your my inspiration Usako. All I need is you."


	9. Naughty teacher fun

**Panda1573a** : put it on it and I'm sure it would. 😊

 **CassieRaven** : pretty much. But I wanted to make sure the sex part was the focus on not a lot on the parents afterwards.

 **phillynz** : the parents hearing it next door might have traumatized them both…would have been funny though. Lol

 **Joanne** **Frances** **Tiano** **Cajilig** : here you go.

 **Guest** **(1)** : we all like it that way. Lol

 **Guest** **(2)** : here it is.

 **klrowe4** : thank you and I thanks again for being a long time fan.

 **Guest** **(3)** : sometimes its what she needs and I think in the anime not just with her parents though they weren't to bad with her, visually anyways but for him to have been that way with her when it came to her friends or chibi usa. Just more supportive and defensive of her for her ideas and decisions. And yeah I can definitely do that.

 **OrientalDanceGirl** : true it is but I also incorporated it in there that way as her father was having a hard time letting go and lashed out but mamoru stomped the fire verbally out. what situation were you thinking with evil jealous endymion? Present or future?

 **mryann** : I was thinking that way but all I could think was maybe they'd get over heated in there. lol

10 reviews, glad you all are enjoying these, there are still TONS more to come with over five pages of requests to go through so they will keep coming. And I may have new inspiration for the drabbles for the future so keep your fingers crossed for this guy I've started seeing, he's a little bit older, was in the navy, sweet and still chivalrous. Shockingly so. Lol anyways please read and review.

Naughty teacher fun

Drabble 209

Mamoru POV

I was taking a class for basic English. Even though I knew the language fluently I found that the class credit I previously held for it didn't count due to where I learned it at. Apparently taking it off campus when the campus itself didn't have any classes during that time doesn't count so I had to 're-take it' at the campus two semesters later. Luckily, I remembered a lot of it so it was breezing past me with ease.

I knew most of my classmates were still trying to configure it out so I felt at something positive coming out of this class. That is until the dean of the school came in to say, "Unfortunately I have some bad news for you." He began, "Your professor Mr. Miamorgie has slipped and fallen in his shower this morning." I didn't see the reason why he still couldn't – "and somehow knocked himself unconscious." Oh… "So for today and possibly next week if he can't get the all clear form his doctor you have a substitute in today."

I accepted this as you would need that to prove your not going to pass out during class from a hemorrhage in your head from not taking proper care especially after a blow to the head like that at his age. I mean the man had come out of retirement to teach this class. He had to be nearly 70 and that was years after the average retirement age in Japan. So now I wondered who…and that's where my thoughts stopped and I dropped the mechanical pencil that had been in my mouth upon the slight boredom of being in here.

In our professor's place stood a suited up stunning looking blonde. She had one what looked like a near business suit, complete with a pencil skirt and a blue button up blouse. She put her jacket on the chair and began to talk to the class without even looking at us. I looked around to find the guys in here with me giving her jaw dropping looks as well. A slight tinge of jealousy entered me until she spoke, "And for those of you what are paying attention my eyes are up here." putting the majority of them in their places.

After all it was rude to not meet a persons eyes. I gulped as she asked in a monotone voice that should have made her sound boring made her sound domineering and in control. "Page 4, we just started the lesson last week." I had never before heard a student in ANY class room setting react so fast before and give out the CORRECT information. "Good, now I know I'm just a sub but I do intend to impart wisdom on you grunts so pay attention."

I looked around to find she had EVERYONE'S attention. "Firstly the one thing you have to know about learning English is that its one of the hardest languages to learn. Believe me." her slight sarcastic tone had the class room ACTUALLY paying attention to her. The 70-year-old had us groaning out in boredom by his slow monotone voice. It was like he knew how to make a boring subject even worse.

She knew how to be interactive and lively which made us more focused. Suddenly I found myself guiltily wishing she could be our permanent professor. Though judging by the fact that she was in fact subbing meant she had to be at least 26 to my 21 and while that was still legal anything done would be frowned upon. Still as she walked up to my desk I couldn't help myself as she asked me, "Mr. Chiba can you read the first line to me in English?" I took it as an opportunity since I was the only one I knew of that was fluent.

Not to mention, as I realized I was going back on my own thoughts not more than a few moments ago, she was hot! Her hair was up in pig tails yet pulled back into a long French braid together as the ends swept across her ass with seduction as she moved around. I blinked realizing I had noticed even THAT about her as she had been moving around and I got lost in my thoughts so I looked at the English and said, "Hello, how are you today."

I couldn't help the smile I made around my pencil after I said it. Giving her a doe like look of a near come hither approach. Her eyes spoke of things I didn't dare even think was possible since she was the sub here and I the student as she said, "Your English is good. Say the next line." She gave as a subtle order yet I didn't even hesitate. The words 'will you go out with me?' were on the tip of my tongue to speak out.

BUT one look, around the room and I knew that if I were in any way wrong or if ANY of the other students did understand the English of it and she rejected it as she should as it was her profession, and neither could she take that chance, I was going to be embarrassed. "Miss. Tsukino is our professor." Which I was sure was NOT the sentence she wanted me to say but since it was in English none the less and it seemed no one else noticed my slip I did a silent 'whew' as she smiled.

"Incorrect but that again was good English." Its quiet weird to be ratted out AND complimented at the same time. I decided after class I would ask her out but when everyone else was mostly gone as well. The glance she sent me out of the corner of her eyes as she hoped up with ease onto the professor's desk as she spoke more words in English from Japanese and back again to teach the lesson plan had everyone enthralled but now I wanted to know what lay underneath that skirt of hers.

Taking a risk here I said, "I can give another phrase in English." Volunteering to do work in a CLASS of all places where you really DON'T want to speak up is something you get looked at crazy for. "Hai?" she asked. "You're a very beautiful woman and I can't seem to grasp one important fact and that's how the hell are you still single…and by single I mean not married." I asked in English.

Yet again abandoning my previous reason why in less than a few minutes. I nearly face planted thinking the other student did understand that as I looked around yet no one seemed to get what was now going on here. it was almost as if we were jumping into our own little world of sexual talk and it was hot that we were doing it in front of everyone WITHOUT THEM knowing it! It must be a thrill ride sort of thing.

Then she said in English, "Best watch your tongue before I do something about it." Then said in English, "Your English words are yet again correct to speak but not the sentence that was to be spoken from the book. You might need some help afterwards to keep your focus up." my throat went dry at that as I nodded my head without a word. She was flirty back with me! I was stunned and aroused by this banter.

The class seemed to take forever yet not long enough after that whole first half. I half expected someone to come up to me and say something as we were exiting the class but no one said a word. I was grateful for that as I realized I didn't feel like being badgered by the other students if they did notice. So taking it for what I was I made to leave out when she asked in a voice with authority in it, "Mr. Chiba can I see you for a moment."

I nodded and as the others left I asked her, "Everything okay Miss. Tsukino?" I wanted to make sure I hadn't crossed a line and made her feel uncomfortable which I just realized might also be why she's calling me up here. I felt bad but I couldn't help it. She was very flirty in her own way and enticed me. I was just the horny one that needed to keep it in his pants. I couldn't afford for my grades to suffer in case I had been offensive.

What if I HAD read her wrong? My mind was buzzing around with possibilities of why I was being called back when she came out from around the desk, her high heels clicking on the floor as she hit the lock on the door. After she shut it my brow rose up, "I ahhh…" I tried, "So someone likes to flirt with the sub." She faced me as I wasn't sure if this confrontation was a good thing or a bad thing.

"No..?" I had a hard time trying to decipher what the right thing to say next was when she walked towards me and asked, "So you weren't trying to flirt with me?" the coy cocky way she was walking up to me in those heels wasn't helping me out at all. Cognitive function was leaving me as I took a chance, "Well if it worked and you'd like to go out with dinner with me then yes but if no then no." I bite my lip.

She giggled. It sounded wonderful to hear. "So if I said yes what would you do next?" she asked, to which me and my shocked state said, "Kiss you." I nearly face planted in my palm as she reached up and pulled me in by the scruff of my neck for a kiss. I obliged and went in for the kill, after all I held no more doubts about if she was flirting cause clearly she was. I dove in and kissed her soundly on the lips.

The unfortunate nagging at the back of my head kept saying 'she's your sub!' I ended the kiss and said, "I'm sorry but we can't. Your my teacher and I'm the student." I cursed myself for being the goody goody type. I looked at her smoking body and hated myself even more for it till she spoke up, "Well to be honest I have a confession to make." I looked at her, "I'm only a temporary sub and I'm not that much older than you might think I am. In fact I just turned 21 last month." My eyes bugged out.

"You lied on your application?" I asked shocked. You had to be at least 25 or older to be a sub here. "It was the only way to get the job." She defended but now it honestly felt like things were easier again. Or rather better again. "Then let's make good use of the time." I remarked as I pulled her in for a deep kiss again. She wrapped her arms around my shoulders as I pulled her in and lifted her up and swung her around to be on top of her desk.

When that professor returned there was no way it was going to be left unmarked in some form or another. "I have to say you were really making it hard to teach in there today." She said as I kissed a path down her neck and pulled open her blouse as delicately as possible to avoid ripping off buttons in my haste to get to the smooth flesh beneath. Her bra was a satin number that cupped her perfectly and literally made my mouth water for her.

I pulled her chest towards me as I cupped the fabric before pulling it down and slipping a nipple into my mouth. Sher moaned out her want of it as I continued onward. "Please…" she begged as she hiked her skirt up and parted her legs to wrap them around my waist. I wasn't about to balk at the offer. It's not every day a man gets to live out a fantasy like this. Not to mention the possibility of continuing this going forward.

I felt her legs trap me as she tackled my belt. My hard length was trapped within till she finally got my pants open, "I hope you don't think I'm easy or something I just really think your attractive and…" her voice cut out as I stuck a finger inside of her and listened to her voice get higher in pitch, "Me to…in fact…" I felt my cock hit her thigh as she jumped slightly from the feel of it.

"I would really love to have dinner with you later on tonight." I shoved myself forward and felt her walls clench around me so tightly you'd think she was still a virgin. I had to stop to collect myself to avoid form coming to early. She was that damned hot and tight and moist. "Absolutely I would love to come…to dinner." She winked and amended as I pushed into her. The feeling of her tight cavern around my length was incredible.

I would hear guys talking about this but it couldn't be this good for every guy. Not every guy could feel like he was about to come like he was a teen with his first porn mag. It couldn't be. I looked up into her eyes and saw them looking at me. Something about her read that this was her first time to even if she DEFINITELY DIDN'T act like it. "Can I tell you something." she asked as she clenched herself around me.

I had to slap my palms against the desk to avoid cuming right then and there. "Hai." I strained to avoid letting go just by talking as my head really wasn't trying to think right now. At least not about much of anything besides what we were doing, "When we go to dinner I want to do this again." I blearily nodded my head as I agreed with enthusiasm as I remarked, "Oh fuck yes!" I was more than happy to oblige that.

I pulled her further forward on the desk and decided on a change of pace and style for us. After all we did have the class to ourselves for at least another 30 minutes. I pulled her off and after I removed myself which earned a groan from her from the lack of me, flipped her around and bent her over the desk. I shoved her skirt up and over her hips, over her rear and saw her smooth delicate ass just begging to be slapped.

Taking a chance I gave it a tiny tap to which she gleefully moaned for more. I slapped a few more times as I simultaneously gripped and molded her rear. Seeing her swish it around in class while walking back and forth had been torture and now it was bare and in my hands. Her thongs still on but pushed to the side as I felt like I really had entered a fantasy of mine. "Please!" she begged me once more.

I slid into her like butter from behind as she gasped and arched her back from the delightful intrusion of me within her. "Amazing." She muttered as I felt her heat all along my length again, "Hai!" I shot out in a tight but pleased voice. Now with her rear against my hips I got to watch my length disappear and reappear from within her folds on a new level I had never seen before on a woman.

It also made her feel tight in a way I had never felt before. I couldn't help but feel the need to release in her and she wasn't making it easy with her clenching walls and her smooth figure and her vocals definitely WERENT helping at all! It felt and sounded like beautiful music but for all that was love and holy whatever out there I was trying to last and it wasn't happening. At least not right here and right now.

Without further preamble I felt her orgasm shift and hit her without warning. Her mouth began to let out a wail that if it weren't for my hand reaching around and clamping it over her mouth would have told the whole campus what was going on. And on that move as I lurch forward my cock slammed so hard into her that I came myself. Her orgasm triggering my own in a tidal wave of pleasure that I didn't want to leave.

Once that was done and over with, to soon in my opinion she turned over after I carefully removed myself from her and said, "I'm really glad I took a chance on you." I looked over at her questioningly, "I'm always trying to be the goody goody so it was nice to for once abandon that and do something wild that could lead somewhere great." She said hopeful. I smiled, "You have no idea how happy I am you did that to." As I leaned over and kissed her.


	10. Cheerleading meets jock

**Joanne** **Frances** **Tiano** **Cajilig** : not a problem I understand that I have a lot saved up myself. Lol

 **Guest** **(1)** : thanks and very possibly. 😉 he has sweet kisses and is gentlemanly about things while still progressing forward…so far. Plus he definitely has maturity to him, he's 46 to my 34 and its nice to know he actually wants to have kids someday, according to his profile page. Lol

 **phillynz** : yeah I was trying to see how that would work if it was in reverse and that scenario totally popped up for the distraction. Lol

 **gwhitaker87** : thank you. 😊

 **Guest** **(2)** : will do.

 **Guest** **(3)** : thank you.

6 reviews nice, glad you all enjoyed, now lets see where this one gets us, please read and review and the new chapter of the vampire one is updated to!

Cheerleading meets jock

Drabble 210

Usagi POV

I was so stoked! The first time I ever tried out to be a cheerleader and, by subsequent default of another cheerleader getting pulled due to 'personal problems', was picked as back up cheer leader. I made the team and I was so happy. Even Rei couldn't make fun of me now. Luna might question it but thanks to my time as sailor moon I had more balance and flexibility than ever before I nailed the audition and shocked everyone there.

I had just gotten my cheer leader uniform, it fit like a glove and felt great to wear. I had put it on the girls bathroom when I texted my Mamo – chan the good news, to excited to keep it to myself any longer. He was in disbelief himself till I sent him a selfie of the outfit I wore and took a moment to respond. Then after five long minutes of slight self-doubt creeping in, he texted back a blushing face with the words 'The things going through my head…'

I giggled with a rising blush myself and responded 'can't be half as bad as mine lol'. I knew I was the more bold one in our relationship and wished he was just a little bit more active for a boyfriend. I knew he got discouraged since I was a few years younger and his peers didn't see it as we did but maybe this would get him to loosen up the pant buttons for me a little bit. And I'm sorry to say this but once a month for sex was NOT enough.

My person toy was on its last leg and I needed some honey from my honey. Glad that we did like it though I was pulled from my conversation as a fellow cheerleader came in to tell me about the big game coming up this Saturday and that I needed to know the routine by then. It was three days away and never more was I glad that I had to train battle scenario strategies with the senshi, who knew it could prepare you for crash coursing on a cheerleader game routine. Not that I would EVER tell Rei or Luna that…ever.

Instead I happy agreed as she lead me to the gym where we did the routines. It felt so cool yet not much different from the training of senshi scenarios. I would ponder that later on as we worked on flips and rotations. The cheer captain though with her less than cheery attitude was reminding me a LOT of Rei and her 'drill sergeant' demeanor. If it weren't for the fact that was a pure born red head I'd serious wonder if she was Rei's sister.

Luckily years of dealing with Rei allowed me to tune out the bitchy and focus on the routine so I went ahead and worked on it as the others did end up fumbling just a little bit. Never would I let Luna or Rei know that senshi training helped me out a lot here. They'd never let me live it down ever. Plus I had so much positivity to look forward to. Like the first time Mamo – chan saw me in person with this outfit on. That already made me smile in glee.

Mamoru POV

My girlfriend was going to be a cheerleader. I had to give that time to sink it after I sent that text out. Her in the uniform and in a genuine cheerleader uniform and not just something bought at a sexy costume store made the fantasy that currently plagued me all the more tempting. That's when I saw the flyer for football try outs and the team we were going up against soon as a school, "No way." I muttered. How is that possible?! I wracked my brain trying to figure that out as I saw there in the school colors for the flyer her school versus mine.

"How does this shit even happen?" I croaked. The thought of one of my peers seeing MY girlfriend like that made me feel a tinge of jealousy. And a tinge of embarrassment. The few friends that I had that did know I dated her looked at me weirdly for dating a high schooler even though I wasn't THAT much older than her. She was sixteen after all, not an actual kid. I was only hitting nineteen myself.

Still though my school, which catered to jr high, to high school, to a two year college which I was in now, was going up against a football event for her crossroads high school. One of my friends who loved to jib me for my relationship came up to me, "So Chiba you thinking of trying out?" he asked me. I almost said not a chance when I remembered the text of my girlfriend in her cheerleader uniform.

My mind was made up, "Yeah why not." I grabbed it and headed towards the gym to as he followed behind me, "Dude seriously?" I sighed, "Why is that hard to believe?" I asked. "Cause you're a studious guy who NEVER gets involved in activities around here." Valid point, "I'm turning over a new leaf." I amended. "Or…" he jogged a little bit past me so he could walk backwards in front of me.

"The little lady will be a cheerleader there and you want to see that hot piece of ass at the game." I looked at him in shock, "My little sister is on the cheer squad at crossroads." He explained as I sighed, "She knows your girlfriend just made the cut and told this little birdy." He smirked as I stated sarcastically, "Okay fine what do you want a medal?" and kept walking forward, "No but I am curious on how serious you two are." That stopped me dead in my tracks.

"Serious as a heart attack." I told him, "Wow someone's getting testy. She must be a good piece of ass to elicit that type of response." He jogged away as if he knew something vital now. My possessive jealousy factors rose up again. It was hard to remain the stoic man people saw me as when I showed any emotion, it's why I tried to still act aloof when I was around Usagi in front of them but also in general and only showing my true interest behind closed doors but now I'm seeing that may have been an error in judgement.

It's not that I didn't want her, because I did…really, really badly. It's was just that I didn't want anyone else to see how much I did and therefore see how amazing she was and want her for themselves and try to take her from me. I dealt with that before from guys I didn't like it and it made me feel that with her sweet loving nature she would be swooped up into someone else's charming arms and leave me.

However it would seem that my actions of trying to keep her hidden in that area, to prevent others from seeing what effect she had on me and how much I loved her had a definite negative side effect that I needed to fix pronto. I strode towards the gym, determination in my blood, where the football try outs were, I needed to get on that team and make sure to keep an eye on my girl at the game coming up soon. I wasn't going to lose her to some football hock or anyone else…just me, myself and I.

Usagi POV

The crowd's were wild as we cheered. It felt good to be cheered on. For once there wasn't a youma or a monster to kill, to dust there was simply a few happy moments as a teenage girl that I could freely take and enjoy. Just a few moments of being a normal girl that could help me release some stress and let go for even just a little bit. Being the senshi of the moon and saving the day on a near daily basis could take its toll on a girl.

It did for me anyways. There was a double edge sword to being the only girl in the group with two sets of parents and a little brother. Yes you had love and support but you also had three family members that lived with you and saw where you went to and required to know where you were every day. This was the one activity that I could easily explain to them and NOT be lying about it other than study sessions at the girl's places.

I took in these moments happily as I cheered on. So when the opposing football team came in I barely paid attention to them till I heard one of the cheerleaders say, "My oh my that new one looks positively delicious!" her high pitched giggle made me want to shake my head of the ringing I felt she put in there, that is until I looked over and saw my Mamo – chan in the football jock gear.

My mouth dropped open at the sight of him. I knew it shouldn't but he totally looked hot in that uniform. I wasn't surprised he made the team but what made him want to joi- "Don't even think about it." the captain of the cheerleaders warned me, "Nani?" I asked, "This isn't Romeo and Juliet now work your way on top of that pyramid when I say to." I nodded but barely acknowledged her words till she followed it with, "Besides, he's more of my type of guy not the muskrat of the team."

I shot my eyes to her and without thinking about it said, "He's my boyfriend." I pulled out the picture of us on my phone as I followed it with, "Muskrat." As I left her there dumbfounded in search of where he would be. I texted him as he responded back 'bleachers in the middle on the home side of the field'. I knew we wouldn't be doing that pyramid thing till half time and people were still getting riled up so I snuck away for the ten minutes I had and met up with him under the bleachers.

"Mamo - " was all I got as he enveloped me in his arms and kissed me breathlessly, "I'm so sorry Usako!" he confessed, "Nani?" I was confused. "All this time I thought if I acted indifferent no one else would want you as I do but it seems that I've made an error by doing so please forgive me." he begged as he kissed me, "Make love to me and I will." I challenged as he gripped onto me.

He pushed me back towards the wall supporting the bleachers and kissed me as he tried to find the opening to the cheerleading uniform. It was a bit hard since it wasn't really made for this but he was still able to find the pantie part with ease as he slipped his fingers past it. "By the way, we need to use this in bed." He referenced the uniform. "No problem." We kissed again before I asked, "Wait aren't you needed on the field?"

"I'm a rotating alternate since I came in at the last minute. I just couldn't not be here. I had to be with you." He confessed. I loved this version of my boyfriend, open and honest with his feelings and it was such a turn on. I was putty in his hands as he stroked my folds. I grabbed at his uniform as we grabbed and struggled like the two horny teens we were to remove the pieces so we could get him released from his pants and cup.

Once we got things arranged he had his pants halfway down, my uniform bottom covered our hips as he slid smoothly inside of me. His shirt was even off to avoid detection from anyone recognizing team colors from up where they were at. He moved inside of me. Very slowly at first to gauge how loud we could get with the people sitting just above us. Kissing in tandem as we thrust slowly.

My legs wrapped around his waist tighter as he pushed up against me even harder. Our pitch beginning to rise but not by much as we still did worry about getting caught by the crowd above us watching and cheering on the game. We even tried to synch it with how loud the fans got so that we could speed it up a little bit. Mamo – chan and I were grinding against one another in an out of this world element.

I never would have thought he'd be okay with outdoor sex but he seemed to be getting over that really fast. I so needed to get a replica of this uniform if I ever had to quit the team for senshi business reasons. I wasn't going to let golden opportunities like this pass me by. So when he grabbed at my rear and gripped it like he only ever did when we were behind closed doors I felt a smirk of deep approval hit me.

"You like this?" I asked, as he continued to thrust into me. I clenched around his length as he groaned, "Hai!" he tried to avoid screaming as I tortured us both with the pleasure of my walls wrapped around his girth. He was so big and thick already it made me wonder how so when I barely touched him. "How are you already so hard?" I asked, truly glad that he was but curious all the same.

"Saw you in your uniform." He thrust, "Had to meet with you." He grunted and thrust again as he pulled my legs further apart and changed the angle to go in deeper than before, "Had to be with you." He grinded his teeth together to avoid screaming out as I used my inner muscles on the next thrust to clench him tightly and push as far down as I could to feel him embedded all the way in.

"Oh!" was all I could manage as I felt him lengthen within me. I knew he loved and cared for me but it was sometimes hard to tell on the passion factor…that is until today. "Need you so much!" he grunted out as we kept climbing the mountain towards delicious orgasm. Our cries getting louder as thankfully the team who's bleacher we were under, not sure in the moment, was winning so everyone was yelling giving us a chance to be more expressive than we usually were even at his place.

Neighbors and all. "Need you to." I whimpered as he kept thrusting within me. His pace growing more frantic as we needed that completion we only ever wanted in each other. "Oh hai!" he hit my insides harder and harder and faster as his pace sped up till his balls were hitting my rear on each impact. "Please!" I begged as I felt myself building up to a very sweet conclusion. "Usa!" he groaned as he hit that sweet spot with me.

Once, twice…three, four, five hear pounding thrusts in and on the sixth his hips ground themselves into me as he came like a firehose. The crowd went wild for the team as I couldn't hold my own scream of pleasure back and came trapping him within me as he slammed himself continuously in me. Our bodies barely coming down from the quaking orgasm as we kissed and heard the crowd above us calm down to.

"Perfect timing." I quirked at him. "Absolutely." He smiled and kissed me again before I helped to put his gear back on and he my uniform. It wasn't till I heard a holy crap that I turned and saw the cheer captain standing where I came from in shock and noticed Mamoru looking at another jock in the direction he came in at, "Dude!" like half approval half shock as Mamoru kissed me once more and jogged away.

I knew he would remember that for a little while. To happy to care at the moment about any repercussions I might receive I jogged back past the stunned cheer captain and said, "Maybe if you had an amazing committed boyfriend to make love to you to you could get that stick pushed out of your ass." And took off towards the game leaving her dumb founded and probably later on pissed off once more in her steed.


	11. Dream reactions

**Guest** **(1)** : here it is.

 **Joanne** **Frances Tiano Cajilig** : yeah prissy and fake makes me want to slap them. lol

 **mryann** : me either but I do.

 **phillynz** : yeah I had to remember how to work that and just barely did it. Lol the cheer captain and other guy was a last minute decision.

 **Oreo596** : thanks.

 **Guest** **(2)** : I know. it's a classic move. His girlfriend and its an animal. I had to look it up but yeah it's an animal. I think he really is. Were four dates into it and already I feel something connecting but I want to be sure on things as does he. I'm still shocked that our birthdays are only a day apart. Were both taurus's. very passionate people and believe me is he passionate. In fact this next one is a bit inspired by. 😉

 **gwhitaker87** : thanks! 😊

 **Guest** **(3)** : yeah I was trying to make it really convincing on the jock part of him compared to the normal nerd part of him. Just barely. As for the new guy, very much agreed. He's so passionate and I love the way he 'pets' me…literally so to speak. It's a very cherishing feeling and I suddenly understand FULLY why cats LOVE to be petted. I enjoy his kisses and all around how eager and sweet he is. Plus he's also mindful of certain things and asks me what I enjoy, its not something I'm used to so I almost didn't have an answer. Lol but anyways I cant wait to see where this takes us, I really do want it to work out though. Now my next Q & A…if we make it to the birthdays (since ours is literally a day apart from the other) in may is it customary to get one an other gifts or wait till the next one? I mean that is still 2 full months away and we began at the beginning of February. As for your request no problem.

 **Guest** **(4)** : here it is.

9 reviews, sweet! In such a good mood from these last few days and I have a little inspired by drabble here for you all. I hope you all enjoy. 😉 read and review!

Dream reactions

Drabble 211

Usagi POV

I cleared the sleep from my eyes as I saw Endymion in the future, clear as day, not a figment of my imagination, smirking at me as he disappeared. The remnants of my dream coming back full force as I struggled to figure out if I should be upset at Mamoru for not even waking up when I was in that particular state. Here his future self came back from the past to have sex with dream me and he was right here in the same bed and didn't notice?

I looked over at him and saw the muted dream like expression he always wore whenever he was in a deep sleep. "Unbelievable…" I muttered. A dream princess wakes him up but his girlfriend getting nailed by his future self and him in a dream, even if it was delectably good, doesn't budge him at all. I was torn between wanting to hit him and a bit wanting to kiss him. The kings face and what he did to me in the dream, good or not had me aroused and blushing. I should not be aroused…right?

My own confusion was angering me and I determined one thing…this was all HIS fault! I grabbed at my pillow and started to hit him with it. The first one stunned him into awareness, the second one was barely blocked by reflex alone, the third one, after I swung it to hit him in the face as he was now waking up and shouting my name. trying to figure out what was going on but his shouting of my name only served to remind me of how he AND his future self did to…only in a more passion fueled voice.

He grabbed at the pillow and yanked it clean from my hands, "What the hell?" he demanded of me but my own blood was boiling over. "How could you NOT know?!" I demanded back. He throws the pillow down and tries to grab at me to pin me down and get back in control of this fight. I was furious, with him…myself… "You came back in time to fuck your past self's girlfriend and you joined in on it!" I knew I must have sounded like a loon considering my words and the expression on his face but it was the truth.

"Nani?" he asked, truly befuddled. "In my dream you dick!" I swatted at him as he grabbed my arms and pinned them to my side, laid us both down on the bed but held me pinned tightly in place so that I couldn't fight back as well. Instead I wrapped my legs around his waist and rolled us over so that I was straddling him before trapping him with my legs. However he had my arms trapped so we were at a stand-still.

"Now are you going to tell me what happened?" he asked, as if talking to a petulant child. I fumed at him, "Your future self came back from the future to invade my dream world and had sex with me and YOU not only joined in but you were sleeping right here and didn't even notice! You didn't even wake up!" I growled at him. That's when his eyes widened up and the tell-tale hint of a gulp entered his throat.

The slight bob telling me something was clicking in his head. As if he was beginning to remember and was unsure if what he was remembering was accurate and how to talk to me about it, "That was…" he gulped and something inside of me said I was going to be livid again, "It wasn't a dream…" realization dawned on him, "It was real?" the cogs turned and hit for him as he looked to be sweating bullets.

So he DID share the dream with me. He KNEW! HE KNEW! I barely broke his hold as I flipped myself backwards and bounced off the bed. My anger taking over and leaving me with very little rational thought. Anger at him for NOT waking up, anger at him for dreaming the same dream and NOT stopping it, and anger at myself for enjoying a dream as naughty as that one was. I felt like I hurt him in some way and he was a part of it. My confusion warred with me and sought to lash out.

He tried to defensively come at me, tried to placate me, so I kicked him in the shin and went to go slam my elbow into his face. He took in the kick but blocked my elbow and shoved me face first, turned to the side of course, into the bed. His girth pressed right up against the crest of my ass as my night clothes were still on in place. I shouldn't be feeling aroused but I did, "Stop fighting me." he argued.

I had one more move left in me before I knew the fight would be gone. I wrapped my legs around him from behind to try and knock him off balance but it didn't serve me as well as I'd hoped. He slapped my ass with his hand earning a shocked yelp from me as I looked back and saw the anger tinged with arousal in his own stance. Was it bad that we BOTH were getting aroused by this?

I couldn't have that. I had to get the upper hand. I used the one trick I knew I had at my disposal to get what I thought would be even, "Maybe I should give Seiya a call, I doubt he'd sleep through something like that." I heard a growl as he then flipped me around as I wrapped my legs again around him to gain that control back but he successfully pinned me to the bed before I could try and flip him back over.

He looked reasonably pissed. Good, maybe now he can understand that I'm upset to. "Listen here you little spitting kitten." I was NOT a spitting kitten! I was a warrior! Currently trapped under him but I was a warrior! "I DIDN'T know it wasn't just a dream. I was fading out as you were waking up having stayed in there longer than you did apparently. And from what I remember…" I gulped now. "You enjoyed yourself in that dream as much as I did. Even if there was a third party there he was still ME." he growled out.

"And LASTLY and most importantly…" his face bent inward to touch my nose to his in a seductive but lethal manner than one could only give to my beloved, "The day you call Seiya for anything other than political reasons or the world needs impending doom saving, is the day we BOTH are spending the after-life together cause there's NO way, NO how that after everything we've gone through to be together that I'm LETTING that soldier have what call home. Your mine Usako."

His possessiveness should have pissed me off, should have agitated the feminist within me, made me want to slap him for thinking he owned me in some form or another. Made me want to snap at him for making such a demand…but the truth was it aroused me. I was unable to resist the urge to lick my lips at his words and the emotion they evoked within me. His eyes darkened at the sight.

His words they made me feel special, unique, like I was the only woman in his world that he would ever or could ever look at that way. Like he would move the sun for me, travel to the depths of hell for me which in some instances we've done for each other on several occasions both literal and metaphorical. His stamp of possessiveness was not of me as his possession but of the love he held for me as I did for him.

We both loved the other more than our lives could ever give us time to showcase towards one another. Perhaps that was why we were given the gifts we had and reborn to fight evil as we were. The fates knew we had so much to fight for and so much that had been lost in the past, so they allowed us multiple lifetimes to live out our lives together as friends, couples and last but most importantly a family.

I mean his future self even came back to be with me and make sure his past half was involved in the intimacy even if it left me feeling confused about how I should feel afterwards. We have a unique connection that can't be severed. I felt my body relaxing just a bit as the territorial look in his eyes didn't go away but faded as the current predicament we were in finally settled on us both as well.

I allowed the irritated calm to fall over me even as part of me was still upset but more so over my own feelings on it rather than anything that he did. After he honestly didn't know it was more than just a dream. It was his future self that deserved my ire, "Your future ass is getting a can of whoop ass delivered to him in the future." I threatened. He half smiled half admitted, "And I'm sure your future self will give him hell over it."

I nodded as he leaned in and kissed me. This time it felt positively wonderful as it normally did and this time I wasn't in a dream world where it was more of an illusion than reality. We molded together as night clothes came off and got discarded in the bedroom. Panties were swept off and fell into a pile in the corner of his room forgotten as his boxers were flung to another corner of the room, definitely forgotten.

He slid back over me as he sat me on top of him now, his hands on my hips as he urged me down on his shaft. It was thick and ready to be in me. Apparently, I wasn't the only one who got turned on by that little squabble. His cock was pointed upwards at me. Lodged between my quivering lowering lips as he hissed, "This is my home Usa…" he remarked as I opened my eyes and watched with near painstaking breath as he slowly, but effectively began to push me down on him that way if I wanted to protest I had the time to do so.

If I wanted to tease him I would have but truth is he was right. I wasn't upset at him but at his future counterpart and upset with myself. I stalled right before he got inside, the head lodged against my cervix as I leaned forward. His hands trying to push me down but with little to no effort actually going into it. Refusing to do something that I wasn't wanting to do yet giving a little urge, "Usa…" he begged. His eyes looked up at me as I said, "You are my home Mamo – chan…and I will take what I want from it as it does to me."

I slammed home on the end of that sentence as he lurched forward, a strangled cry coming from his lips as he hadn't obviously expected my sudden thrust downward. He wrapped his arms around me as I held him close before pushing his form back to the bed and had a hand to his chest to keep him there as I slowly but smoothly rode him. He stayed laying on the bed as I slowly took him.

A small punishment, though not really, for his future counterpart. "Usa…" he tried as I hushed him, "I'm in charge." I commanded as he whimpered and nodded mutely. Not wanting this to stop and to horny to care that I was in charge. I widened up my legs to sink further onto him as he whimpered more and canted his hips upwards trying to get in deeper if not faster. I rode him that much faster but not by a lot as I literally saw sweat beads forming on his face wanting to take me hard and fast.

He was working hard to allow me to have these moments and not take that control back so that I could enjoy my moment considering what the dream entailed. I lifted myself up higher as he struggled to lift his hips with mine. I giggled as he pushed his hips back down and said, "You thrust up when I go down and you stay down when I go up." I ordered. He said, "My Usako…" then growled as we did just that.

We built up a more in-depth rhythm that seemed to touch me even deeper than before as his cock reached depths inside of me that sent the pleasure soaring even higher than before. "Please!" he begged though for what I was unsure of so I thrust that much harder and faster which seemed to grant me a grunt and growl of approval for which made me thrust that much harder and faster than before even.

He reached between us as I released my hold towards his chest as he moved his legs to shift and bend so that he could more effectively thrust upwards into me. It made him feel like he'd gone deeper into me at the slightly new angle and I was more than happy to reap in the rewards of it. I then moved my hands back and used them as props against his thighs to support myself as I bounced that much harder on his length.

"Oh kami – sama Usako!" he grunted as he lurched upwards wrapped his arms around me again only this time his grasp was to effortlessly push me against him on each thrust going down as he pulled my body against his time and time again. Our bodies beginning to quicken towards released as I felt myself catching fire to his rhythm as he seemed to be beating himself off within me as I was to him.

Our bodies meshing together as we thrust and sped up the motions within the other. "Oh Mamo – chan!" I tensed as I felt that fire burning that much hotter within me. Needed it and him like I needed the air to breath and the water to drink. "Come for me Usa…" he whispered like a naughty thing into my ear as I felt that fire that burned deep get provoked into explosion with the brush of his fingers reaching between us and his cock hitting the right spot.

My orgasm felt like living breathing lava flowing inside of me. His own grunt came seconds later as he slammed his length into me repeatedly. His legs using his power to surge up into me as I ground back down against him in my own quivering orgasmic need. I felt his own orgasm touch him as he powered up his last few thrusts in me and spill himself deep inside. We both fell back down to earth but it took us several long and gloriously happy minutes to do so as I slowly fell on top of him.

"That was…" he breathed as he caught his breath, "Amazing…" I managed as I inhaled from the intensity of that. I looked down and saw that he was still ozzing a bit of his cum, "Someone enjoyed that." I teased, "You are an incredible woman Usako…everything about you is something I enjoy." He quipped seriously. Still catching his own breath. "I guess I can let this go for now." I muttered as we fell into a bliss filled sleep, me on top of him with his cock, now becoming flaccid between us.

King Endymion POV

I just got done watching the memory play out in my mind's eye when I looked over at the crystal enclosure at my lovely wife and sighed as I touched the crystal itself. She looked so ethereal and peaceful asleep there. If I closed my eyes I could almost hear her breathing and imagine she was just asleep while our next child lay within her and not using the crystal to heal herself from the sleeping spell placed on her.

The guardians may have stopped the spell from fully taking over her body, but it was still enough to lapse her into a deep sleep that would take time to heal from. Her belly was already starting to swell from the pregnancy and the crystal now making the adjustments inside to formulate around the growing child within her. I didn't even know if it was a boy or girl yet. We hadn't even had time to tell anyone she was before the attack happened.

"Guess it's a good thing Usagi and Mamoru came before they could tell we were pregnant…again." I chuckled softly as I watched her breath before getting closer to the crystal and finishing with, "By the way if your getting Usagi's memories now I would really apricate NOT get an 'ass whooping'. Or if you decide to do so…a ten second head start would be nice." as I walked away.


	12. Benefits to evil Queen dreams

**LoveInTheBattleField** : here you go.

 **Joanne** **Frances** **Tiano** **Cajilig** : I know me to.

 **Guest** **(1)** : as you wish.

 **Guest** **(2)** : sure, no problem.

 **Guest** **(3)** : I thought so. Lol its similar to me and my guy in bed om that one. 😉 okay I was actually thinking since he was in the navy for 23 years that I could get him a navy knife. I'm seeing if that might be possible since I'm trying to arrange to get my bday off for at least the 3rd through the 4rth. Both days for a nice celebration.

 **OrientalDanceGirl** : yeah she was a bit upset at herself but at him to for not waking up. okay I'll have to re-read your last post to remember what you mean so I can't write out the drabble correctly.

 **mryann** : I was wondering that myself but still to this day I still read them and not ONCE have I ever gotten tired of writing them. its gives me a creative flow and as long as you all enjoy these I enjoy creating them

 **Guest** **(4)** : yup most womens fantasy, she just needed to come to grips with it. I think we all were. lol

 **Oreo596** : glad you enjoyed it.

9 reviews sweet! Glad you all enjoyed the last one, now lets see where this one gets us. I did try to put some humor into it so I hope that shows up, please read and review!

Benefits to evil Queen dreams

Drabble 212

King Endymion POV

I was in my study working on the newest proposal. The duchess of the north was planning to take over her husband's projects in his place since he was ill for the next week and on bed rest because of it. The projects wouldn't wait so I was working with her as she set forth the next step into motion. Thankfully she was a dedicated wife and got along well with my wife so it made the meetings she had at the palace easier to work with.

She had left from our meeting with tea to go check on her husband. She did this at least once a day to see how he was doing but still made sure to keep him in the loop on certain matters that way he knew she still valued his opinion and his insight since they were in fact his projects. It made Serenity happy that they worked together as a team even if one was down for a week or two curing such a crunch time with proposals.

Chibi Usa had just left out as she went to go play with Hotaru for a little while. It always made me smile to see her bounding out of the office so full of life and mirth. Sometimes I caught myself about to cry at how lucky of a man I was to have what I had. Finding the love of my life from a previous life, falling in love with her again in this one, and having been given a dose of reality on more than one occasion that we would have to fight for the other.

Trust in the other. That eternal trust and love had formed several children now that were currently running around the palace and being kids. Something I'm glad I was able to give them as I lacked that myself growing up. Then my beloved wife walked in. with all her grace and all her charm she was the epitome of beauty and strength with grace and love wrapped up into one intoxicating package.

Seeing her walking in looking like an ethereal power house it brought me back to that visage of her being the dark Queen I had once imagined her as. So regal and confident I lost myself in the memory of what happened in that moment. How dark and sultry she was. How she tempted parts of me that shouldn't be tempted. How she could lure me to the devils chambers herself and I would be a willing slave as long as she only ever looked at ME with those deep blue eyes that I so enjoyed getting lost in.

So in the moment was I that my vision started to double a bit and started to see the dark Queen temptress where my wife stood as she came forward to me. I stared glued at her form and had to REMIND myself to swallow my saliva lest I drool at the sight of her. My queen had decided to come in today with a dark brown silk button up blouse and a pair of black leather, what looked like painted on pants that went into black knee high leather boots.

The heels were at least four inches giving her a powerhouse appearance. Luna and Artemis were never fond of her looks like this as they felt it should be her white Queen dress all the time or something more royal to wear but there was some days that she just needed to feel like Usagi the bad ass former soldier who could and WOULD hand you your ass and not the Queen of the earth and moon.

My guess was she was doing her own paperwork and needed some help on it as we did go to one another for ideas and tips on different matters. It's why our offices were barely down the hall from the other. Easy access instead of in different wings of the palace. So when I saw her coming up to me I just smiled. Then as she sat on my desk she put in front of me her completed half of another proposal we were working on together.

"Endymion…" she started. I picked up her papers as she put her hand down on the desk near the fancy pens I had on there. Caressing the wood with her fingers as she spoke, "Have you had any weird dreams lately?" casually. Like one was asking about the weather. My head stayed where it was but my brows and eyes rose up a little at the question. The Evil Queen sequence I had in mind came through it as I averted my gaze from hers to avoid letting her see any reaction I might in some form, inadvertently give away.

"What would make you ask such a question?" I asked instead. Avoiding saying 'no' when it was a lie. While the sequence itself ended pleasantly it was a weird one to have. "Oh nothing really…" she began as she picked up one of the pens to act as if examining it. I suddenly felt like I was a mouse in a tigers cage and I wasn't sure why. I looked over to her, the paperwork in front of me no longer of interest to me.

Then she looked to me as she leaned in and whispered against my own lips, "Just that…" she smiled a little bit as she clicked the other end of the pen in her hand and suddenly I felt the need to move my own hand out of the way. The air around her was getting thicker with tension. "I swore that I saw something in a dream like sequence that made me curious about you." She commented as I resisted the urge to gulp.

 _Did she somehow know about the dream?_ "Saw something?" resisting gulping. "Like what?" I asked as I went to role away in the chair and put a tiny bit of distance between us. Monsters I could handle. Delegate royals and other planetary issues I could handle. Deal with a potentially pissed off wife who was the mother to my kids, leader of the sailor senshi before Venus and the Queen of essentially everything…eh…

She gripped on to the chair and stopped me from putting distance between us as I felt caught in a spider's web of sorts. That's what this was. Her coming in here, a slow dance around the prey before she snagged it. "Serenity…" I nearly asked as she faced the chair towards herself, "Saw something perhaps like a version of myself…" she began as she slid off the desk, taking some papers with her uncaring of where they landed. I did gulp this time as she towered over me for once especially in her heels.

I knew I shouldn't be, after all it FELT like I was in trouble, but I couldn't help the slow arousal that was burning through me at her angered, domineering approach to me as her control over the situation made it a bit of a turn on. Reminding in part a bit of the Evil Queen sequence in my mind's eye. Thankfully I wasn't aroused enough yet for my member to start to poke out. Cause if she knew exactly what that sequence was I didn't want her to know how aroused I was getting or had gotten from it…she seemed pretty pissed off already.

She put a hand to each side of the arms of the chair I was in. I darted my eyes to the door hoping it was locked, "Relax dear husband…" now I visibly gulped in front of her, "The doors been locked since I came in." she came in closer, "I didn't want for us to be…interrupted." She sounded on edge and I was trying my damnedest to see if she was that upset with me or if I had an out here.

"Interrupted…?" I asked, as she pulled the chair towards herself. I muted sat there in my own slack suit set, like one would have in an office setting, frozen to see what move would happen next and to counter it if possible. I was after all the king of earth. I could handle my wife…without gulping anyways. She leaned in, "Did you happen to forget to tell me something my dear husband?" she asked.

Either this was a trap that I was about to fall into or she was giving me one last chance to confess to the evil Queen image currently running through my head. And that's when it struck me and my eyes widened. My mouth opened up as hers curled into a beautiful yet snake like smile. The knowledge crushed through me like a bomb. The soul mate connection. Of COURSE she knew about it!

Once we got married we started to share our thoughts and dreams with the other. We were connected in every which way. One thought one mind, one soul and that evil queen bit was right there for her to see. Panic set in as I thought of something to say, anything that would keep me from being in trouble. I had fantasized about her being evil and seducing me in here no less. My heart pounded in my chest going into my throat. Till I heard her say the words, "You want evil, I'll give you evil."

My eyes widened at the words till she kissed me feverishly and had me utterly stunned by the action. I wasn't about to let this pass by though, I kissed back just as passionately as she was as I pulled her into me. My lust taking the moment in and pulled her legs to either side of me in the chair I was sitting in as she sunk against my waist and chest. I grabbed at the blouse she had on and pulled on it hard enough to rip it open to reveal a black bra beneath it.

A black lacy, barely holding her in bra. My mouth literally watered at the sight and gorged on her wonderful breasts. Ever since we started having kids her breasts went from a sizable B cup to a straight D cup. The weight was mostly on the underside but I cared not. I only loved the woman they were attached to. I sucked a nipple into my mouth and tasted the ripe flavor of her as she gripped my head into her hands.

Her lower half beginning to grind itself into my now growing and rapidly at that growing cock in my pants. I reached around back to unhook the bra and snapped it off seconds later. Years of being married and even longer of having a sexual relationship with her gave me the advantage of knowing her bras like the back of my hand. It got flung somewhere in the office as I sucked the rock hard pebble into my mouth.

She whimpered, not very evil like but it was to arousing to be cared about. If anything her 'evil' bit here was only turning me on that she was going through the effort to do this INSTEAD of being angry with me. I switched nipples and left a dusty trail of kisses in my wake as I nibbled along the path. Her moans only encouraged me as I lightly bit at her breast. "Oh hai!" she muttered out. I reached towards her middle and unbuttoned her leather pants, before unzipping them revealing the very small very lacy black thong she was wearing.

I could feel the pre-cum oozing from me I was that hard up for her right now. There was always something about my Serenity, my Usako, my moon goddess and moon soldier that could get me riled up in seconds flat that I had never experienced with anyone else before. It was like once I experienced things with her I wanted no one else. She ruined me for others as I did for her and I was damned happy about it.

I grabbed at the material and pulled it down from her form as she slid off of her like butter. Her pants were now at the lower half of her ass when she reached down and unbuttoned me and pulled my hardness from the confines of my pants. I gasped as she merely pushed her pants down just enough to slip me in between the leather and the soft skin of her smooth lips. I sunk in slowly for just a moment.

I bit my lip as she seemed to be moving over me for a few seconds before she got another angle in and slammed herself down…hard on me. I gasped in shock and dug my fingers into her back as I pulled her down with it. Unable to help the need to plunge her with once I felt her process of movements. "You want evil?" she asked me as she started too slowly and methodically bounce up and down on me.

I couldn't answer as her walls felt so damned tight around me, it was like asking me a math question in the middle of an orgasm. You weren't getting a straight answer or an answer at all. I barely nodded my encouraging response as she purposely tightened her muscles around my length forcing me to grip onto her for some form of control over the overwhelming feeling of her muscles trying to rip said control from me.

She smiled in her minor little victory as she rode me with a practiced ease. I felt the need I had curling up with me as she gently but powerfully rode me. "I want you." I managed to push out through my lips as my teeth were currently clenched together from trying to regain my senses here. Her hands held on to me as I kissed her soft lips with passion and left them a bit bruised in the aftermath of it.

We cared not though as we were too busy with the thrusting that was currently turning my brain into oatmeal. I couldn't stop the need or want for her any more than I could force myself to stop breathing, unless it was for her. I used the built up power in my legs to stand up and with her still on me and me still in her, I placed her on the desk, papers and all and once I pinned her hips in place I began a new angling series of thrusts and strokes that had her really grunting out loud grunts that would definitely alert someone.

I growled, I didn't give a damned, I was the fucking king and she my queen, I could make love to her anywhere in this palace and staff or senshi be damned. Everyone knew by now if they heard something to walk away from it. No one would come in. I began to slam into her with heavy, hard hits that were powerful enough to move the desk. My chair had moved off thanks to my own movements of getting up.

It stood somewhere behind me as I continued to power my thrusts into my wife. I didn't bother to remove her pants, to remove her leather boots – hell it added to the amazing look she had going on right now. I kept thrusting myself forward needing to feel her walls pulsing around me as I was currently pulsing inside of her. I was ready to cum for her and I wanted to feel her own walls tight in response to it.

I started to hit myself into her harder than before, relishing the feeling of her walls tightening around me as I began to feel the rise of my seed in my own cock from my balls. I needed her so damned badly, I wanted to fill her up all over again. "Please!" she urged as her walls hugged my cock tightly. I reached down and massaged her clit with my thumb. Her orgasm hit her then. Her back arched and she bent so beautifully so that it was enough to propel me into my own orgasm, "OH SERE - " I couldn't even finish as I came inside of her.

I nearly collapsed on top of her as we breathed deeply in and out. I couldn't even begin to want to move so deeply embedded in her as I was. "I'm shocked." My brain rattled off the information before I could stop it, "About what?" she asked, "That you didn't want to kill me for that." I admitted. "It's kind of hard to want to kill you when I've had similar fantasies when you were under Beryl's control." I was shocked now. I looked at her. The evil grin was on her face, "Next time it's your turn." As her eyes were clear as day with her want. I merely smiled.


	13. Babysitting fantasies turned

**Alpha** : no problem. 😊

 **Oreo596** : yup. I thought so. 😊

 **Joanne** **Frances** **Tiano** **Cajilig** : true to form they always will be. eternal rabbits in love.

 **gwhitaker87** : thanks.

 **Guest** **(1)** : here it is.

 **mryann** : oh yeah they are one of those hot couples that you will NEVER get enough of. I enjoy writing them in nearly every situation that you all and I can think of.

 **OrientalDanceGirl** : I don't think he would have after it clicked in his head and with the way she would have presented it. I think if presented or 'requested' 😉 he would have asked her about it, she explains it and he remembers things that he did while under the influence of Beryl and makes the memories something they can 'enjoy'. Just my view point though.

 **Guest** **(2)** : exactly I wanted him to think that till the very last possible second so she would have more of the upper hand for a bit. Yeah what I'm going to do is order the navy knife when its much closer to the date of our birthdays to make sure things are still going good.

8 reviews, sweet, glad you guys are still coming up with new requests, I still have a good 4-5 pages to go on so keep them coming. This one got a little personally inspired by 😉 so I really hope you all enjoy. Read and review.

Babysitting fantasies turned partial reality

Drabble 213

Mamoru POV

I had just had this impulse. Maybe it was from my years in an orphanage. Maybe it was from the years of loneliness I felt during that time…after that time. Maybe it was the thought of this baby being separated from his mother as I was from my own even if I wasn't a baby at the time…but for the life of me I couldn't let baby Jordan be left alone in the care of child services. I had been through that myself and while he was to young to remember it, I hadn't been.

I recalled the days like yesterday at some points and most of them were filled with sorrow and loneliness. I couldn't…wouldn't let that feeling be placed on him. When his mother was zapped of energy it was an automatic urge to take him in, even if only for the few days it would take for her to get better. Her husband was away in America on business and every flight coming in the next two days were booked solid for the weekend.

I actually felt bad for the husband. His wife was unconscious, unable to care for their young baby who was still so young, and he was feeling trapped in America unable to get back to his family. I couldn't imagine that feeling of being helpless and so far away form your family. I never wanted to know that feeling…ever. Its why I knew I had to take in Jordan. Be there for this young tyke who was currently looking at me like a lifeline.

So trusting he was as he sought the warmth my body held and dozed off just enough for me to put him in the stroller that his mother had for him. I put a blanket lightly over the hood of the stroller to allow him to get some sleep in. I knew he had to have needed it. It was when Usagi came by around the hospital where his mother was at that I felt a strange sense of peace take over me. I believe Jordan sensed it as well though I don't know how I knew that. She had a big bag that appeared to be filled with his toys and other items.

"You've got him as a load so I'll help with this." She stated she looked towards the sleeping infant. I had to admit there wasn't a lot I knew about babies but Usagi I knew had babysat frequently so her helping me could be very beneficial. "Hai, I'm going to take him home, I've already given my information to the caregivers." I explained, "Hai, I can't believe this happened. To target such small defenseless children…" she remarked.

The look in her eyes spoke of a deep seeded anger. This was really hitting her. It made me feel more justified for wanting those that were responsible for this to be brought to justice. "I can't believe the nursery is just so over loaded." She forced a tear back as she looked to me, "Let's go." she lightly ordered. I didn't argue as she followed beside me back to my place without question. It made me feel wonderful in a weird sense but also had me questioning how she knew to turn and go as I went.

How did she somehow know where I lived? Before I could ask her we arrived at my building. I waved to the doorman politely as we took the elevator up. I couldn't shake this warm weird feeling I had about this. It wasn't a bad feeling at all it was quite wonderful. I had to admit recently I had been thinking about her a lot. Crushing on her I wouldn't say was what I felt, more like longing. I cared for her very deeply and I guess I just didn't know how deeply it went or how far my feelings for her went.

Something deep inside, in that part of my mind that was fuzzy about what happened from months before told me she was in my future big time. To never let go of whatever opportunity you get. To seize the moment. Initially my fear of this feeling held me back from acting out towards her. Now that she was helping me care for Jordan it allowed me to see another side to her, a paternal one.

I didn't dare call it love…even though that part of me said that it was. How could one love someone so soon where they were just friends? I tried to ignore the feeling once more, ignore the pounding my heart felt like it was taking whenever she did something to help out with the baby, "I'll get him settled in once I get him feed and diaper changed." She called to me with a smile on her face as I sat on my bed.

I had let us both into the apartment and set up the bassinet as a makeshift crib for him in the living room. Though part of me was seriously temped to have it in my room so I could look out for him during the night. I left out to see her giving him a bottle of warm milk. The scene was so serene it tugged on my own heart strings. I tried so hard to shove the mental wish of Jordan being OUR baby from my mind. Her caring for OUR child from my mental landscape. She was just being caring.

So why did watching her care for another's child make me want to do things to her that would for sure get her pregnant with OUR child. I didn't love her…that was impossible…wasn't it? I was searching my judgement like crazy to come up with a logical conclusion for why I was feeling as I was. It just – my feelings weren't making any sense. Yet here I was lusting after her with a passion that was beginning to consume me as she was changing Jordan's diaper. It was a baby's diaper yet this was turning me on!

Though I knew logically why it was. The answer was in front of me. I just hadn't wanted to see it. I had always wanted to have a family of my own having lost mine so young. And here was this beautiful, sweet, caring young woman that was caring for another baby when she herself didn't have any children to care for. Besides being to young for that she was able enough to not only do it but wasn't even squeamish about it.

She had tried to for over a month to become something more with me, to make something happen between us and due to my own uncertain feelings towards her I avoided anything beyond a friendship yet now all I wanted to do was show her what thoughts were running through my head. Make her aware of how she made me feel about her. Tell her that I wanted a family with her when the time was right.

But how the hell did I do that without sending her flying out of here freaked out by my thoughts? I had. I flew fast as anything when she tried to tell me we were once together, though her drawings were definitely a bit childish…still I had run. I didn't want her to run though. What I needed to do was begin a slow seduction and run with it. I planted my face in my hands realizing I was giving into the idea of seducing and making her mine…and I didn't care. I rose my head from my hands as I watched her put Jordan down in the makeshift bassinet.

I truly didn't care in fact everything I had been feeling was being given names the more I gave into these instincts I had. Love. devotion. Trust…passion. They all sprung to mind whenever I thought of her. I didn't know WHY but she was my everything. I loved her yet I couldn't figure out when THAT had happened I just knew it to be truth and it took THIS for me to figure it out,  
"Usa…" I spoke, my voice husky as she walked towards my room.

The bassinet outside within view before she closed the door partway to still have visibility. "You okay?" she asked. Her voice fully of concern. "You seemed a little emotional back there." _How did she know?_ "Whatever it is you can talk to me about it." She offered as she sat next to me on the bed. I placed my hand on hers as I spoke, "I guess this stuff just brings back memories for me is all." I covered.

Though it was the truth it wasn't the whole truth. "Incidents have a way of doing that at the most inopportune times…" she turned to face me, "What was yours if you don't mind my asking." She offered. Suddenly having her so close made me want to give her an altered version of my thoughts, "How incredible you are to be helping out." I complimented. She blushed, it was a beautiful color on her.

"I've babysat before, its not a big deal." She tried to water it down. "It is to me…to his parents." I commended her as I turned my form to face hers. She blushed more, "In fact it made me wonder on somethings…things I'll talk to you about later on but for now I've just been curious on one thing." I knew my slow seduction wasn't so slow, but I wanted her…apparently more badly than even I knew.

"That is?" she asked, her tongue darting out to wet her lips. Weather subconscious or consciously I wasn't sure of, but it still pulled my attention towards them. Light pink with lip gloss and now glistening I leaned forward and cupped her cheek in my hand and said, "How sweet your lips taste." Her eyes widened for a moment before I leaned in and kissed her soundly on the lips.

Her mouth testily opened up to receive my tongue as I let loose some of the hunger. It burned me like raging inferno. Once she shifted closer I couldn't help but essentially pick her up and place her in my lap. Her legs going to either side of my hips as she joined in the intense kissing tongue war we were engaging in. Her hands cupped my face as she whispered, "Mamo – chan…" against my lips. I clutched at her back as I stood up and turned us around on the bed. I climbed up on it and laid her down.

She released me only a little bit as my hands were in so many places all over her. One would think we'd been in a relationship before for a long time for us to know what we knew to elicit the physical responses from the other that we were. Her hands glided over me in a sensual fashion that made me shiver in pleasure as her hands unbuttoned my shirt with confidence. My hands pulled hers up over her head to reveal her beautiful breasts to me.

Granted they were covered up by a bra but still, wonderful. I grasped onto them and rubbed them through the material before reaching back behind and unhooking it with ease and pulling it from her chest. Her nipples poking out at me begging me to lick them, and lick them I did. I sucked her pebble hard nipples into my mouth and teased them gently with my teeth leaving little red dotted marks around the skin. Her groans of approval were all I needed to know that she was enjoying this as much as I was.

It wasn't till she started to grind into my hardening length that was currently encased in my pants that I released her nipple to release my cock. I undid my pants and felt my cock press insistently against the thin cotton of my boxers. It was when Usagi reached down and pulled them free without removing my boxers that I leaned back further over her. I wanted to feel more of her on me and enjoyed it as she began to massage my length.

I leaned in a bit to nip and kiss at her neck as she began to pump me. Her thumb rubbing gently over the head as I fought with myself to NOT cum in her hands to early. I wanted to enjoy this BUT I also wanted to be inside of her. Her hand kept pumping me tightly yet not to tightly within her grasp. "Mamo – chan please!" she begged as I began to slowly pump myself into and against her hand.

I had to be in her now though. I could feel pre-cum leaking out and wanting to be in her. The mere thought of it had me leaking even more. I pulled her hand away and asked, "You on birth control?" I was seconds away from this, but I didn't want to run the risk of making her a teen mother. She had enough on her plate. "Hai." I shoved her skirt up and pulled her panties to the side as I felt her wetness on my fingers.

She blushed brightly, "Getting you worked up got me worked up." she admitted. "Good." Cause I couldn't wait any longer. In one sure fired stroke I was inside of her. passed a very tight barrier that spoke of her virginity as well as her slight cry of pain. I felt horrendous that here I was seated in the best pleasure ever and here she was in pain. Of course when a girl looses her virginity pain is kind of part of the package but still it had to hurt. I forced myself to stay still to give her time to adjust to me inside of her.

It wasn't till she pulled on my hips that I got the message to start moving within her. It was difficult for a moment as I just wanted to slam into her to find my own blinding end but at the same time I wanted to enjoy this for as long as I could force myself to hold out. her moans weren't helping me in that though. She sounded so wonton and sexual that I bit the inside of my cheek till I tasted blood to hold myself back.

She couldn't handle the full bit of me just yet. I wanted her to enjoy this before I lost all sense of control and fucked her in to the mattress. "Oh hai!" she cracked out, trying to keep her voice low so that Jordan wouldn't wake up. I kept my own grunts from being heard to and held them in as much as I could. She kissed me feverishly as I began to move within her just a hint more than before, "Please!" she whispered.

I crushed our lips together and pushed in harder than before. my cock deeply submerging inside of her as her walls grasped tightly around me. "Hai!" she bit her lip trying to prevent herself from screaming out. I began to move at a slightly faster speed. Trying hard to give her time still since this was her first time. "Usa!" I grunted with the effort before I pulled her legs up and over my shoulders.

I felt like I sunk in even deeper into her as her mouth widened to a big O shape. Her hands clutching at my back as I held onto her for good measure as well. "Need you!" she grumbled as I speed up the thrusts a bit unable to help myself as I pushed in and out harder and harder. The speed increasing as the depth felt like it increased as well. "Want you!" I muttered out as I quickened my pace.

Her hips matching mine perfectly. It was like we were dancing a tune we had danced before many times over yet I knew we hadn't…at least not in this life. That thought almost stopped me but her clenching muscles prevented me from even thinking of stopping. I groaned as I bit my lip to prevent Jordan from hearing it. My pace however began to grow faster, harder and more out of control than before.

She reached down and grabbed my rear to pull me in that much further and that much faster. The act alone had me more turned on even. I reached under her and while I ground my cock into her clit to elicit more pleasure for her my own hand reached down to grab onto her butt and pull on it up against me. she groaned from the act as well as I thrust up against the movements we had. It felt like we were so in sync I couldn't imagine NOT being with her.

I felt her muscles begin to undulate around me. tightening, spasming, getting ready for her pending orgasm. My own was rising up my shaft as I felt it ready to spray her. the thought of making sure she was pregnant with my baby someday propelled me into action as I rammed the last few thrusts into her as fast as possible. Losing control from the thought as I buried my face in her neck and lightly bit at the skin there as she kissed at my own neck. She held me in as she came around me.

Her crushing walls were my undoing as I propelled forward one last time and came hard inside of her. I could feel my face contorting into something unreadable as I felt my cum leave me and enter her. The feeling was a high unlike anything ever out there. Nothing could compare and nothing ever would. I took several long moments to come down as did she. Her breathing slowly down as I slowly moved over and off of her.

I pulled her into me and without thinking about it said, "I love you." Cause I did. I loved her. it wasn't logical in the slightest but I did. How had I NOT seen this coming today? I looked over at her beaming face as the bright red on her looked beautiful as she said, "I love you to…" before she curled up by my side. My arms around her as I held her close. Both of us taking a moment to rest, "My prince." She murmured sleepily. I smiled thinking it was sweet she thought of me in that way yet something inside me said there was more to it than that before I feel asleep.


	14. Twister fun

**CassieRaven** : thank you. I'm glad it came out that way.

 **phillynz** : yeah I had forgotten I had wanted to do that for a while so it was a pretty easy one to do.

 **Joanne** **Frances** **Tiano** **Cajilig** : thanks I thought so to.

 **gwhitaker87** : thank you. 😊

 **NikkiBC** : oh yeah, I wanted him to have that emotional tug, something that would be enough to make him want to act on it.

 **Guest** **(1)** : no problem. 😊

 **Oreo596** : thanks, I'm glad it came out well.

 **mryann** : oh yes I've been wanting to do one for that to, I was just thinking of it to. lol

 **Guest** **(2)** : glad it came out as intended, I wanted him to be as conflicted as he was aroused and for that to help in him lowering his guard to want to be with her. if I did include ann it would kind of made it less about them and more about the friction between her and ann and that wasn't the goal.

9 reviews, nice, let's see where this next one gets us, please read and review.

Twister fun

Drabble 214

Usagi POV

I was so excited Motoki invited us to this party. He was thrilled that he and that Mamoru baka had passed their mid-terms and had a chance to take a break. We had just taken final tests to had I was glad we all passed them even if some of us just barely passed we did! I decided to wear to the party a pair of hip hugger jeans that buttoned up and a short frayed tank top. It was actually my home economics project that helped me pass that class.

I grabbed an old tank top of mine, took it in on the sides since it had gotten loose from wear, put a tiny little cut down the center, nothing too much, sewed it in to avoid continued fraying and at the bottom added a little floral sewing design that made it look like green vines going up my stomach into little red roses. There were at least four in the front and three in the back on different levels to break it up. I only had so much red thread left but it was enough. It helped me big time in getting into high school.

My teacher was highly pleased that I went to extra mile and added design to the tank top instead of just the easy part that everyone else did. Even Rei had to admit I did a good job and that made me feel extra great since it meant she couldn't poke fun at it. I just had to also admit that two of the roses in the front were a little bit higher than intended. When I put the tank top on two of the roses were just a couple of inches under where my nipples are.

I didn't care though. I had a slight score to settle. That Mamoru baka bet I couldn't do it period and here I was wearing my project proudly while in four inch strappy heels. Take this when you see it baka. Rei had on her signature red dress while Ami wore a modest blue skort with a white blouse, Makoto wore a brown short jumper and Minako wore a yellow short dress that nearly made her look like a banana.

She didn't care though, she paid good yen for the designer so she was happy. We arrived at the party and found that some of their college friends were here to which the first response Minako had was to spritz her mouth with minty freshness and say, "Time to party!" and jumped in on the fun. Makoto and Ami went to the food table when Rei went in search of Mamoru. I only followed her as Mamoru and I did have that bet. We found him taking a shot that he didn't seem to like very much.

"Fuck Motoki, that bourbon is strong." He sounded like he was between protesting and complimenting. Motoki smiled and looked over at us, "Usagi – chan, Rei – chan excellent you all made it!" he was clearly a little bit buzzed as he looped his arms around us both, "Maybe we should find Reika for you." I said to him but looked to Rei to help him find her. She agreed as I slipped out from under his hold.

She could handle him a little bit buzzed and Reika looked only a few more feet away anyways. I turned back to see Mamoru baka looking oddly at me to. "You look different tonight." He stated and while he may have seemed off he wasn't as tipsy as he had initially appeared to be. He then put the drink down as he then said, "New top?" he asked. Before I could respond he added, "Let me guess this is your allowance all used up for some new name brand top." I knew he was trying to get a rise out of me but I couldn't care less.

I walked up to him and said, "This old thing…?" he swallowed hard as I smiled, "It's my home economics project." His eyes widened in disbelief. "You made this?" he asked, his voice beginning to get a tiny bit higher, "Hai." I knew my proud look was what sold him on knowing it was the truth of it. "Okay I owe you." He admitted. I smiled and as he was about to talk more Rei came up and said, "Their starting up a game of drunken twister we should totally play." She began to drag him towards it.

"Only maybe not you Usagi, I know you're not a fan of the stronger drinks." I pursed my lips, as she was right but I didn't like how this was playing out…for some reason I was choosing to ignore for the moment. "Perhaps not but its time I got over that and had some fun." Rei seemed to dislike this but it was Mamoru who chimed in his invite, "Yeah cause I need to try and win my yen back from that bet."

I smiled, "Like you could. I'll have you know I've played this game more times than I care to count AND I'm very flexible." I truly had meant that in the innocent manner of being able to beat him with the game but felt my cheeks redden in embarrassment at how utterly sexual that came out sounding. Even Rei looked at me with red cheeks though hers looked more from slight anger than embarrassment for me.

Plus the appreciative gaze that he gave me that I told myself was due to the alcohol had me also flushing in slight…arousal? No it couldn't be. I was imagining it as much as I was imagining the gaze, he wasn't attracted to me. There was no way. "Let's just play." Rei muttered out a little agitated now and dragged him towards the plastic sheet Motoki and Reika were pulling out. I felt bad for making things awkward but forced myself to ignore it as Rei was as we went to play the game at hand here.

"For each game lost the loser has to take a shot, no exceptions if you want to play." Motoki warned as he looked at everyone and took a shot himself. I took off my shoes along with Rei, Mamoru baka and a few others, "Great let's get this started." I jumped in as several shots by Motoki were being prepped while Reika did the dial spinning. I was never more thankful that I was good at being flexible.

Two of the other college players fell out already too drunk to make it past the first round, then Rei fell out once, and Mamoru fell out twice, by the fifth game I was the undisputed grand champ. I was a happy camper as Rei was handed a shot with Mamoru. I ignored the slight bubbling jealousy from seeing them take a shot together as I took a swig of the light beer I swapped from a passed out Ami.

She and Makoto were curled up together on the couch as it had been getting late. Minako was making out with some college guy that had his hands in places I didn't want to see as Reika was starting to look at her phone more and more. Everyone was getting a bite tired at this point in the party which was understandable. I looked at my one phone to see that it was breaching 11pm, right now our parents thought we were at Rei's for a sleep over so I knew I was good to not worry about going home.

"Okay one more time." Mamoru stated as he got on the plastic mat with me. Rei wanted to but her balance was so – so with the few drinks that were in her now. She relented to the event by putting her hands up in defeat like 'I'm good' and joined Ami and Makoto on the couch. She passed out shortly afterwards. "Ready to lose again?" I asked Mamoru as Reika spun the spinner with just the two of us as opponents now.

"You're going down." he claimed as I heard Reika go, "Right foot red." We both did as asked, moving our limbs about. "Left arm blue." We continued on. "Left foot yellow." She said and we both moved forward to do as asked. Our knees actually touching now and it felt different. Just a simple touch and it felt different. "Right arm green." I turned my body to a near spider crawl to reach it under me.

The next two ones we each heard placed Mamoru directly behind me as I finally got a color combo that pulled me out of the pretzel twist my body was in. Now I was bent over on all fours in front of him. I felt actually a bit embarrassed since my rear was clearly poking out. When my left leg was asked to be on another color I was relieved as I got to stretch it out and my butt got lowered. That's when I heard a crashing sound of Mamoru baka's body thud directly behind me which made my heart thud for a moment.

How CLOSE was he?! I looked back since I had obviously won the round and saw him looking flabbergasted before vaulting himself up as I sleek like a cat stood back up and calmly said, "Beat you." As he took his last shot, "You really are flexible." Though his tone wasn't that of admitting to defeat but in awe of what I had done. I grabbed the light beer once more and took a long swig of it before saying, "Think I'll take a rest in the bedroom."

I walked into it without a second thought as I had been beginning to feel tipsy. It's why I was also glad I was flexible, I was an incredible light weight and couldn't handle a lot of alcohol consumption. What I didn't expect was to feel nearly ambushed from behind. Makoto's training for me to handle predators came quick fast as I nearly knocked Mamoru baka over in my high kick but was off balanced due to socks on a carpeted floor and the beer that I had had finally taking its toll on me.

Mamoru baka looked stunned but smiled as I stood back up. Having fallen down in my less than graceful kick out. "Stupid socks on a stupid carpet." I muttered to myself, "That was impressive out there." He admired. I smiled glad he couldn't poke fun at me for it, "Told you I was flexible." Once more I reddened as he stated, "Yeah…" I saw the look in his face. He was deliberating something in his head and I had a feeling I knew what to. Yeah he was a pain my ass but I had to admit I held a certain large crush on the jerk.

So I took a leap of faith and leaned up to kiss him. Plus I wanted to see if this is what his subconscious was debating on. I stopped the kiss and leaned back down as he looked at me shocked by it. "You shouldn't have done that." His words making me wonder why not as he closed the door to the room, "Why not? I like you and you seem to like me to." I remarked boldly. "Cause I don't want you to leave it now." he admitted, "You know what…?" I began as he shook his head, "Me neither."

I nearly leap into his arms as he catches me as we start making out blindly. Somehow we find the bed that was at least ten feet behind and to the side of us. The door closed I felt my clothes somehow melt off and his hands seemingly replacing them. Touching me all over and making me feel cherished even in my tipsy state, "Are you sure?" he asked, remembering the alcohol, "Only had light beer, can't do hard drinks." I confessed.

"Bold stroke with the game then." He added as he lifted me in my jeans up around his waist to deposit him on the bed. The soft mattress greeted my half naked body as he unclasped my bra from behind. My breasts came out as he began to play with them nearly making me forget my response, "Like I said I'm flexible." As I feel my nipple getting sucked into his mouth. Grasp onto his head, enjoying the feeling of his hairs between my fingers.

It was when he worked on getting my jeans off that I went after his own only for him to get off the bed and pull mine completely off then remove his own and climb back on. Slowly he started to climb up me till he reached between my legs and toyed with me gently for a bit. His fingers gliding over me in a sensuous manner, massaging my clit so delicately that it added more pleasure and increased as he applied even more pressure than before. "Oh Mamo…Mamo…" it was all I could get out.

As he rubbed he moved himself upwards allowing him to gain access to my neck and suckle on it gently as I reached down and began to rub on his length. He grunted a bit from the shock of my bold move but didn't stop otherwise. I slowly ran my hand down the length of him before using a finger to lightly tickle the underside of his shaft. His grunt of pleasure as he began to nibble on the side of my neck told me he was enjoying it as much as I was.

I felt him lengthen within my hand and then felt a bit of pre-cum come out making it easier to pump him to. "Kami – sama…Usa…" he muttered as he pushed my hand out of the way and pushed me onto my back, "Keep that up and I won't be able to last." He warned. The only thing we needed now was the condom he was currently grabbing from the night stand. My panties had gone with his boxers and joined our jeans.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked, "I mean I really do like you a lot but I would understand if this is too much too soon. I just want to be sure cause this isn't something that can be undone and I'm not really the type of guy to share afterwards." His voice sounded more sober than I thought he was, "I'm sure, I wouldn't have let it get this far if I wasn't." I assured him as he slipped the condom on and then slipped into me.

I cried out a bit as he broke my barrier. It stung as he stretched it around but his kisses and gentle thrusting made it easier as I was gaining the desire from it as well. When he was finally embedded in me and the pain was lessening into a dull throb that was completely over shadowed by the pleasure he was provoking by toying with my clit I felt the pleasure return and the last of the pain fade away.

He began a slow gentle thrusting, his length reaching and caressing muscles on the inside of me that I had only ever read about in magazines or health books. It as a whole new boat load of sensations and feelings that he was evoking within me as he buried his face into my neck and gently bit at and nibbled on as I held him in place tightly to me. His ministrations provoking new feelings of what I could only describe as the beginnings of love as I couldn't fathom someone doing this if they didn't have a strong connection to want to be with that person.

I knew I shouldn't feel that way so soon about him but it couldn't be helped. This couldn't be just sex, it felt too much. Then when he lifted my left leg up over his shoulder and kissed the skin of my inner thigh that was next to him and looked at me so…adoringly…I couldn't help but feel my inner muscles flutter in response to the needs he induces calling out to me. His own face reacted to the shift in me as he thrust in slightly faster and harder.

I saw the look on his face as he began to hit those higher notes. "Usa…" he muttered as he lifted himself into a new position and pulled me up with him. Now in his lap with my back to the headboard and my left leg up against my own chest in between us now, the angle changed and our cries of pleasure were getting louder and louder. I felt wonton and even put a hand to my mouth to quite myself down.

He removed my hand and said, "Don't hide it, I want to hear my name on your lips." The way he said it was so sensuous and guttural all at once that I clenched even tighter around him, "Then I want to hear you calling out my name as well." I retorted. He merely grinned as he began to thrust faster and harder, chanting my name as he got louder. I felt a serious blush rise up in my face not thinking he would do it like that.

I made to chastise him verbally but wound up calling his name out on a very pleasurable note as he reached between us and rubbed my clit again. I couldn't help but chant his name now to, "Mamo…Mamo…Mamo…" it was all I could get out as he kept hitting this spot within me that nearly made my eyes roll into the back of my head in pleasure. His chanting of my name certainly didn't help as I felt like I was about to fall over this pleasure filled ending and I wanted it as much as I wanted it to last longer.

Before I could even breathe again my whole body spasmed from the ecstasy currently coursing through me. That's when I felt his shaft press so deeply within me I swore he was in my stomach as I felt his own body spasm inside of me. Our bodies tightly compressed together that I felt as if we were one. It took several long minutes before our bodies finally began to cool and calm down as he laid us both back down gently on the bed. "You know part of me hopes no one heard that but the other half of me wishes they had." I admit.

Rei POV

I wanted to throttle her right now. That should have been me in there but judges by the sounds of it Mamoru wasn't my type anyway. Why the hell did they have to be so loud? Why couldn't sex be quiet and soundless? I knew that was a tad irrational but still why not be soundless. I was just glad that the other girls hadn't heard it. Even though I liked him it was kind of clear he only liked her and even I'm not that desperate to go after someone else's man when he's clearly into her. I do have some standards…and pride.


	15. Stipulations meets KY oil

**phillynz** : yeah I figured him being not a jerk would be nice and Rei, I bash her a bit in fic's so I wanted to give her a break. ;P lol

 **Guest** **(1)** : yeah I give Rei a bit of flack so I needed to even it out a bit. Lol

 **Joanne** **Frances** **Tiano** **Cajilig** : no problem. 😊

 **mryann** : I'm glad I made it better for you. I'm glad I'm able to give them a different shot with these. Thank you. 😊

 **Guest** **(2)** : here it is.

 **gwhitaker87** : will do. 😊

 **Oreo596** : yup everyone else ended up asleep. He in this one would feel a mix of both. Lol

 **Guest (3)** : you know it. 😉

 **Guest (4)** : oh yeah so fun to do that. Glad you all are enjoying these as I enjoy writing them for you.

 **Guest (5)** : no problem. 😊

10 reviews, nice! Glad you all are still continuing to enjoy these. I wanted to reach out and say a quick thank you to all those who have been supportive of me and the guy I was dating these last few months. This particular drabble is HEAVILY inspired from the last and I do mean LAST date as he's ended our dating cycle. He's moving to San Diego by May and has expressed he's not as invested in this as I am. So thank you all for the support but its single city again till I actually find (if I ever do) a guy that is willing to be my 'Mamoru', my 'prince'. Sorry to drop this on you guys but I just wanted to express how glad I am for the encouragement you have given me. So please read and review!

Stipulations meets KY oil

Drabble 215

Usagi POV

I decided to do some spring cleaning that would make Mamoru know I was as committed to living here at our place now as he was in living with me. moving out from my parents place at seventeen had been hard considering how my father felt about it so we made a bargain, I would be granted permission to 'temporarily' move out on the basis that my grades remained not only steady but moved up.

Plus my father put 'stipulations' on it IN CASE it didn't work out which I knew he was expecting to happen. The first stipulation was only the basics could be moved, so currently half my old room was in tact and the rest was in his room, or our room at Mamoru's place. Our place to be exact. The second 'stipulation' being if my grades faltered at all I had to immediately move back in to their home and finish school out with them.

The third and final 'stipulation' was that I call them at least four times a week with school updates. Mind you most of these were put in place by my father as mother was the one who managed to help convince him of my need for independence with a boyfriend. Father relented on those conditions, so I decided to further help the process by using my Saturday of all days to spring clean and reorganize things.

It wasn't easy but with my iphone blasting music away I was happy to get into the swing of it. I started out with the kitchen, scrubbed everything down and even cleaned the oven. I went through the fridge to get rid of any old condiments which there were only a few of. Then I hit the living room and really just had to do some polishing and sweeping under the furniture. The I hit our bedroom.

That took me the longest since its where all my boxes were. I started to disperse things about so as to not feel overwhelmed. I placed certain things in the living room forcing me to rearrange a few things but nothing to extreme. Just some manga that I could finally leave outside of the bedroom. I put a small section of it on the opposite shelf of one of his book cases. Like a his and hers side of things.

Then I used the three drawers that he left me room for which was all he asked of me to do today so that I could put my clothes away. I organized them just right so that I could put my toiletries in the bathroom and suddenly the majority of my boxes were pretty much done. Granted I still had half over at my parents place but this was in my minds eye a good start. I was sort of glad that not everything was over here cause as I looked about it all now I couldn't readily see the room for it to be honest.

I briefly wondered if father saw something I didn't with only letting me bring half over now and the other half when I turned 18. When I got to the bottom of the last box I found what made me still blush a bit to this day. My pinkish purple egg vibrator. Minako's idea of a gag gift turned out to be something useful on the nights when Mamoru was stuck at the hospital doing a 36 hour shift and couldn't get back till the following night.

He was usually as happy and he was exhausted with them. the last one he did they were saving a man's life and just barely managed to stabilize him so his family could see him and still have time with him. He was happy about it, but the time consumption went on for nearly 26 hours and that DIDN'T include the patients in between so he and the other residents were taking shifts to help the man out and help each other out from burning out.

As I put the vibrator away I noticed something else at the bottom. I blushed harder recalling when Mamoru got and brought this over. It was an evening at my parents and as more of a tease he brought the KY oil over to me stating he wanted to use it later. He showed it to me in my bedroom next to my stuffed animals. Only thing was after dinner commenced and I wanted to show him an art project for school I was working on, sewing a quilt.

I pulled up my happy little masterpiece that I was pretty proud of only to get him locking the door behind us and his hands on my body before he asking 'this the childhood quilt?' I was unable to answer that before he then said as his hands had started to rub all over me and his lips went into my neck, 'I don't think it needs to see what's going to happen next'. I couldn't stop what happened any more than he could have stopped himself from taking me against my bed from behind.

He used the KY oil to make his entry smooth as he for the first time took me from behind. I had to admit that had been intense and interesting. Mother had that look in her eyes later on but thankfully father was unaware of it and didn't smell it on us. So seeing this once more put a definite smile on my face. Before I had the chance to put it away I heard keys turning in the door and tossed it on the bed.

"Usa…ko?" he must have noticed the pine fresh scent of the apartment being cleaned. I nearly skipped out happy as I greeted him with a kiss, "Hey Mamo – chan…happy your home." I was to. he smiled as he asked, "What is that and did you clean?" I smiled an even wider smile now, "Yup, I swept, dusted, mopped, polished and put everything away…well except for one thing." I realized that I forgot to put the oil away.

"Oh Usako you didn't have to do that, I really appreciate that but you didn't have to." he kissed me once more as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He wrapped his own arms around me as I felt his tongue enter my mouth. I was suddenly wondering what I had actually forgotten to do but the warmth of his lips and the feel of his tongue in my mouth were making me forget everything but him, "I could get used to this." He muttered against my own lips as he bent down to pick me up by my legs forcing them around his waist.

He walked me towards the bedroom but lost his footing a bit when he unsuccessfully tried to kick his gym shoes off. "I told you, you should have gotten the bandies." I ribbed him good naturedly. I giggled till he accidentally used my body to open the door to his bedroom up a bit since it naturally started to close on its own after I left it. "You know that's not what I was aiming for right?" he asked, "Yeah." Of course I know he would never do it on purpose. I forced him to release me.

He looked like a petulant child that had its favorite toy removed. "Relax I just think you'll have better coordination from a long day at work if I'm not being carried as you kick off your shoes." I console him. He agreed and shoved them off still stumbling a bit as I walk slowly backwards and shed my own shirt, jeans and as I turn around my bra, tossing it back at him as I crawl on the bed. Grabbing the KY oil I hold it up to him, "Remember this?" I asked.

He takes it, "Where was it?" he asked, taking it from my hand, "In one of my boxes. I found it at the bottom." I assured him. He gave an 'ahh' notion as he dove in for a kiss again. Knocking me on my back as his hands attacked my panties and threw them off into another corner of the room, I couldn't help but giggle in happiness. As tired and off balanced as he was he was still energetic enough to never miss a beat to want to be with me.

I loved that about him. "You look like you might need a massage…" I tell him right before I flip us over. He looks surprised but accepts it as he runs his hands over my body. "Oh I do…" I admits and right before he can turn around I force him to stay put. He looks to me in shock till I say, "Close your eyes." He blindly trusts me and closes his eyes. I loved that about him, so much faith and trust in me as I had in him.

I kiss my way down his chest, teasing his own nipples before leaving a light trail with my tongue down his stomach till I reach his growing length. I looked up at his tightly scrunched up face as he fought to control himself from any loose control bits he had. I wanted to get rid of that control issue he had and feel him do it to. I grabbed lightly onto his partially erect shaft and began to slowly massage it with my right hand as I slowly dipped my mouth on the head with my mouth and sunk down hearing him moan out from the pleasure of it.

I twisted my head around, only a quart bit at a time since my neck would only turn so far but listened to his sounds of pleasure as he began to emanate pre-cum from the tip. His length getting that much harder as I sucked him down and pumped his lower half at the same time. Then as an added effect I reached down with my other hand to massage and rub at his ball sack before lightly with one finger rubbed the underside of his balls.

It had him grasping onto my head and I could tell looking down to see me on his cock. A sexual sight for sure I knew I made. I opened my eyes to look up at him and saw the strained look in his face as I licked at the underside of his length. "Usako…" he muttered. I had already gotten wet as turning him on turned me on and visa versa. I hummed and it did the trick, he couldn't handle me down there anymore and needed more.

Pulling me up from him he grabbed the KY oil and turned me around. We didn't do anal to often but it was nice to do when one ran out of condoms. Yes I was on birth control but that wasn't enough for the doctor in him. So on these occasions we did anal which I didn't mind as he no matter what always made me orgasm. He put a little bit on his fingers as he then put it on his length. Facing the dresser I saw our images as he slide in from behind. The angle with my legs spread out wide was perfect as he fit in just right.

My mouth opened into a sultry large O of pleasure as he gripped my hips and started to move within me. The sensations were amazing as he tried in vain to keep his control in check. His hands moving me back and forth on him and spreading me wider for deeper penetration which I was more than happy to oblige to. He moaned out his pleasure of it as on the fourth thrust pulled me towards him and sunk himself in as deeply as possible.

Groaning from the effect of it as I was. My head turned out I couldn't help but grunt from the effort myself and close my eyes just a little bit but it seemed I could do so for only so long as then next thing I felt was his front against my back then his hand on my face turning me to face him so he could give me an open mouthed kiss before releasing my head. His kiss making me hotter than before as I looked back to see him.

The expression on his face was priceless. I managed to tell him, "I want to ride you." We slowly moved towards the front of the bed as he pushed his legs out form under him. I slowly rearranged myself to get into his lap as I began to bounce away on his lap. I grabbed at his ankles to support as he did with mine for a few moments as I thrust back and forth on him. The position was a new one as I groan from the new feelings it evoked within me.

That's when I heard, "I want to see you. Turn around." Uttered form his lips. Unable to resist I once more rearranged myself to seat myself now to face him. having him under me was exciting and wonderful. I began to bounce again as he helped to control the movements of me over top of him. His hands on me making me feel like I could trust him with anything. Then one of his hands went to my lower lips and began to rub at them.

The rubbing went on for several moments, creating an amazing friction as he rubbed my clit in with it that made me bounce that much harder on his cock than before. I bounced till his expression began to change. Like he was nearly ready to come himself. He sat himself up and without warning I fell backwards, loosing him from inside of my heat as his knees were spread apart at that point.

I looked up to find him putting a dab more of the KY on himself and pushed back inside. I saw the express on his face and as much as I knew he enjoyed me on top he really enjoyed being on top, in control more and I was happy as hell to give it to him. he pushed in as deeply as possible and started to become more out of control the tighter I got for him. the pleasure I was getting from it made me clench even tighter around him as my own levels started to pulse up hard and harder within me.

I gripped at him as he surged forward and held me to him tightly. At this point all I could see was the ceiling and part of the headboard by my feet as my legs were wrapped tightly around his middle. His arms holding me close as he thrust in that much harder than before I could feel him reaching the end of his tether as he lost control of his bouncing hips and slammed into me hard enough to move us on the sheets we were on.

I felt my orgasm hit first as my voice rose up, grunting in arousal as he buried his head in my neck and loudly moaned and grunted his own release as mine as had triggered his own. He kept grunting and never waivered in his hold around me as his hips kept pushing the last of his seed into my body. It seemed never ending on most occasions. I felt it finally end what felt like several minutes later as I came down form my own orgasm as well.

Only then did he begin to release me. Not fully letting go as he was unwilling to relinquish the hold on me completely but eventually did as he grabbed a nearby towel on the floor I had previously missed and used it to wipe away the remnants of the KY oil. "You okay…?" he asked, knowing he was a bit of a big gut and wanting to make sure I was okay from the many positions and stretching motions.

"Perfect." I answered as he leaned in and kissed me fully, his length only now deflating a bit as he finally exited my body. I groaned lightly from the lose but didn't mind it as he was always a gentle and caring lover. "I love having you living here with me." he commented, "And I love living here with you." I responded as he bent down to kiss me once more. Yeah I had 'stipulations' to this but it was so well worth it.


	16. Ties and bets

**Joanne** **Frances** **Tiano** **Cajilig** : thanks and not a problem. 😊

 **Guest** **(1)** : I'll keep writing till you guys are done with these which probably won't be for a while. Glad you all enjoy them though.

 **phillynz** : wait till you read this one then. 😊

 **Guest** **(2)** : thanks!

 **OrientalDanceGirl** : thank you and I did just have a date tonight, it why I uploaded a bit late that definitely had some perks out of it.

5 reviews, nice, lets see where this one gets us, please read and review!

Ties and bets

Drabble 216

Usagi POV

I knew it was a gamble since I was never one to win a bet, but I decided to try and spice things up a bit. Not that our relationship needed spicing, we were just fine as we were but when you begin to read some of the hot stories in cosmo of different things couples do to each other it can activate your own creative imagination. Especially when you want to be able to tell a creative story yourself as anonymously as possible.

To be a part of that discussion group and have NO ONE know it was me was something I secretly wanted but I also wanted to make it happen with my Mamo - chan. So I came up with a bet that would drive Mamoru so crazy with lust that he would take me and lose all his self –control that he kept carefully in place. I love my boyfriend to death, but he seriously needed to let loose.

It got even worse when I moved in a few months ago. It was almost as if things were better to him when I wasn't here and at first I thought he regretted that but then Minako pointed it out to me that he probably so was unused to being around me so much that actually having me around made him 'hungrier' for me and therefore made him try to reign that control back in so that he wouldn't hurt me.

I accepted this as reason but didn't want it to be an issue going forward. I loved him dearly but I also wanted him to know that he didn't have to be in control with me, that I had my own naughty side that wanted to be let out. He was so in control of everything that while the sex was good and great, I still felt and knew with a certainty that he was holding back on me. Like I was a piece of breakable pottery clay or something.

The last time we had sex two weeks ago he held onto my hips so tightly that he bruised them, even though that wasn't the part I wanted to change, I loved it when he left marks on my body, but as I was trying to get him to lose control, he held on so tightly that I couldn't move at all to cajole him enough into speeding things up. Don't get me wrong the orgasm was so good but I also knew we could explore more and that's what I wanted to do.

It was a slow burn that was also torturous which gave me this idea initially…cosmo just helped it along. I was hoping that by the end of this little burn I intended to give him that he would lose that iron hard clamp on his control and drive me through the wall…well metaphorically speaking that is. I wanted to feel all of my boyfriend and while slow and burning was nice and great, wild was something we had yet to dive into and I wanted to get into that tonight.

I made sure to do it on a night when he would be getting back from his study group at the university with his partners and friends and in need of a sexual reprieve from myself. I had actually met the friends, nice bunch of guys they were but always studious and busy. It's why I didn't mind the time he spent with them, I knew he wasn't out somewhere else at a bar getting drunk and doing stupid stunts since they had so much to cram for they didn't have time to get into all of that.

He enjoyed his studies but stuck in a group of five guys for four long hours on end to study two subjects since they all took the same two classes got excessive after a while. Especially when you couldn't talk to loud or have anything to eat. They always stayed the time though since they would get so invested in what they were doing that time would fly away from them. It's why they had to start setting vibrating alarms so they knew when it was time to stop and take a break for the evening.

Just like the girls and I needed our breaks so did they and so did he. Granted our study sessions were at the temple so we ate as we studied and we spoke above the teacher's rule of 'six inch voices' so I felt we got a bit more done. But that was just my opinion. My grades were up and his were at the near perfect ones they had always been at so it was all good. So when he got into the apartment I put my plan into motion.

I made sure on when he would be getting home so I could order the pizza on time. I already had it bought and delivered five minutes ago, timing this just right so he'd have hot and fresh pizza to eat once he stepped foot inside. Kicking off his shoes by the door he closed and locked it as he dropped into the living room to eat. I went into the kitchen and poured him a soda as he started to take the pizza out.

Since they'd been studying in the library at the university there was no food allowed to avoid getting it on the books so he was gorging on the food nearly like I would. It was nice to see the change for once that our roles were a bit reversed. Especially considering what I planned to do later on. He didn't start to talk till he hit his third slice, "So good Usagi." He chomped down, "Well when you're hungry…" and I left the rest unsaid. It was cheap pizza but when you're hungry you'll eat nearly anything that your taste buds consider good enough.

I had only two slices myself, but I was also a little bit nervous as I had other plans for us tonight and I wanted them to be perfect. Once he finally slowed down and licked his fingers clean before washing up he sat back on the couch. I curled up next to him on the couch as he hit the remote to watch some tv with me. I wanted to get him lulled into this so he didn't realize I was seducing the control out of him. I knew it was a bit sneaky but sometimes you had to be.

As long as it benefited the both of you and would have happened anyways with a happy ending in the mix. I was just speeding it up a bit. "Hey Mamo – chan…." I began as he found a random station with something we'd seen a few dozen times to put on as he paid me more attention than the tv. He briefly looked at me as he put his arm around my shoulders, "Hai?" he asked, "I have a proposition for you." I begin, perhaps this wasn't my best idea but here goes. I bit my lip hoping that this worked, "And that is?" he asked me.

"I bet you couldn't last me blowing you without making a moan or a groan, into a full blown orgasm." He looked at me startled and I swallowed but pushed the words forward, "And I bet that I could last without making a sound as you eat me out." I wasn't used to saying such things as my cheeks were heating up but that was the challenge extended. "And what happens if I groan or moan?" he asked, his voice sounding excited by the prospect.

"IF you break you have to lose control." I straddled him as I slowly undid his belt buckle. I didn't want to break the momentum up here. "If you break you have to take me hard…" I kissed his lips, "And fast…" I lured his tongue out with my own as his hands slowly caressed my legs unable to stop the growing response of his body towards mine as I unzip his jeans, "Unless you don't think you can make it."

One thing my boyfriend couldn't work well with was avoiding a challenge presented to him. It's why I did it this way to make his mind more focused on the challenge rather than the loose control part cause by the time he was ready to moan his control would be gone and he'd take me as I wanted him to. I just had to present it the right way. Apparently, he had a weak spot for dealing with challenges.

I found that out a few months back when he came back here drunk from a college frat party. He had been bet that he couldn't drink every drink in a bar so he figured out a way to convince the bar tender to let him have one drink of every liquor that the place had. And he drank them all, I was just thankful it was a small bar cause when he got back he was so sloshed he had to push him into the bathroom and shove his head over the toilet to let it all back out.

That next morning he had his yen from what he made on the bet but he took two days to get over the hangover it gave him. He was glad he won but the hangover he decided wasn't worth it to do again so I knew when I made my bet I had to make the reward worth his while. It's why I started to undo his pants as I spoke to make he realize how serious I was and that he wouldn't want to miss out on such a bet.

"I'll take that bet cause honey we both know your going to scream before I do." now I felt a bit challenged, "Well shall see my love." I told him as I softly nibbled on his lip. He wrapped my legs around his waist as he stood up and took me into the bedroom. I knew his aim clear enough as the sixty niner. Allowing us both to have access. Thing was I had practice doing things in my old room and keeping quiet. I had parents and a little brother to avoid hearing me. So I knew I would win this bet.

He began to strip me once we got inside, damn near ripping the clothes from me in an effort to get to my naked skin. I grabbed at his jeans once more as he pushed away and shoved them off along with his boxers. I myself shoved my own jean skirt down and off revealing that I had no panties on making his eyes bug out. Another effort in making me groan and moan before me. I saw him gulp at that and stifle his first moan.

I couldn't help the smile that began to quirk up at the prospect of the challenge being met with 'obstacles' per say. Or rather in my case teases. When I flung my shirt off he saw that the bra I had on was nearly completely see through and it had him breathing in VERY heavily through his nose to calm himself down but the raging erection he was now sporting definitely told me I had the effect I wanted on him.

"You don't play fair Usako." He warned as he leaned in to kiss me deeply. He had no idea. Taking the next portion of the teasing up to another notch I pulled him towards me, fully on the bed and flipped him over. He stifled yet another groan. I merely smiled as I grabbed the scarfs that I had borrowed from Minako, two in total, and tied his wrists as I kissed him into submission, to each of the corners of his bed. I smiled as he realized what I had done, "Minx." He muttered.

"I haven't even begun…" I warned. I then kissed a trail down his chest as he had stripped that off earlier and listened very carefully for his sounds. I wanted so badly to hear him groan and moan and have him take me hard. Once I get down to his cock and balls as they were already hard I stopped and saw his face begin to almost panic till I turned my body around and put my crotch in his face. We had never done the sixty nine like this before.

Then again I never really took control before so this was nearly all new for me. He began to lick at me so tenderly yet hungrily as if to get even with me that I nearly broke before him and bit my lip to stop the moan from leaving my mouth. I already felt myself getting wet and moist from his efforts as he was unrelenting in his pursuit to get me to break first. With determination I took him in my mouth and thanks to his tied up hands I dove down on him.

My mouth as unrelenting as I licked him all over, sucking lightly on the head before tasting his pre-cum and teasing his balls with my tongue. He tried to lick me harder and was successful but it didn't stop the groan that erupted from his mouth as I broke him with my next move. I sunk fully down on him, as far as my mouth would allow and sucked up as hard as I could and swirled my tongue around his whole shaft making his breaking groan all the more satisfying.

What I didn't expect was for him to break the scarves, now I owed Minako new ones, as he pulled me back against him and said, "My turn!" I was flipped underneath him as the control I wanted gone so badly was now broken. I was so excited for it that even his rough entry into me which should have held a bit of pain was only wonderful. He groaned out loud, really out loud at he felt how hot, tight and ready for him I was.

There was a darkening to his blue eyes that seemed like the ocean depths. Beautiful and majestic in their glory but powerful and even deadly as well. I was the lucky one who got to know how that beauty for what it truly was and I was so grateful for it. So happy that I got to share these moments with him. He shoved one leg over his shoulder and the other wrapped around my waist as he teased his hand around my neck.

Something he also had never done before and there was something so sexual about it I couldn't put my finger on it. He applied a tiny bit of pressure before released and diving in to suckle on the spot he previously had his hand on. His cock was deeply inside of me as I held him to me as deeply as possible, relishing the feeling of him pounding himself into me with all of what he had, "OH HAI!" I cried out.

No longer needing to care about being quiet I called out for him as I heard and felt him lose his control and give in to his carnal needs. His length pounding and hitting spots in me that were previously touched only lightly and it felt glorious to have him finally touch the deepest reaches of me with al of him. I gripped him tighter than I ever had before, even digging my nails into his back as he growled his want of more of me.

I didn't protest one bit at him when he grabbed ahold of me and shifted me into his lap. The angle changed and forced me on him at a different stronger angle that had me crying out in pleasure. A new cry one that told him this was new and I liked it! He buried his head into my neck as he used one hand to push me down against him and the other hand to hold me up against him to.

I felt the all-consuming need begin to take over. A new heat flaring up within me that he was evoking as I heard him grunt even louder than before. His own fingers digging in so deeply that I knew I would be bruised tomorrow and I savored in the moments of it. He began to pound in so hard that my body I knew would be feeling it but I dared not voice it. This lose of control is what I wanted.

To feel him so deeply as if he had no more self-control left is what I relished in as I felt him slam home inside of me. I felt my own walls churning around him. Milking him as I began to cum. I felt the contractions before. More intensely this time as he grunted harshly. Feeling my orgasm begin to crash. "Usako!" he growled out as he slammed and pushed in so hard and so fast I thought his bed might actually break.

It wasn't the bed that broke that evening it was him as his orgasm hit him harder than before. I felt it stream into me hot and fast as he continued to pump his seed into my heated depths. My own walls contracting around him in a loving fit as he only barely slowed down to look into my pleasured face. I looked up and saw the expression on his own. Sated and still on cloud nine, just like mine was.

"That was…" he began but still was catching his breath, "Incredible." I managed between breaths, "Yeah…guess this means you win." He admitted but was smiling about it. I think he realized this little bet didn't make any winners or losers cause for what this was we both won out in the end, "Yeah I guess it does…" I kissed him, "But I think we can both agree that we both got to enjoy the spoils of it." he smiled as he kissed me again.


	17. Jealousies pursuit

**Joanne** **Frances** **Tiano** **Cajilig** : glad your happy, though I hope you really didn't faint. Lol

 **phillynz** : he so did but he's so NOT complaining. lol

 **Lelelrose** : thank you! 😊

 **Oreo596** : thanks. 😊

 **Guest** **(1)** : as requested. lol

5 reviews, nice, lets see how this one goes as we have plenty more to come, please read and review!

Jealousies pursuit

Drabble 217

Mamoru POV

I sat down on my couch. Usagi would be here within the hour. It was our first evening together after the star lights left. Alone together. I had to admit that now that I was brought back and pulled out of the cauldron and able to see and feel and touch her again everything that I saw while I was in there was coming back to me. Forced to be apart from her for so long was taxing and draining but seeing someone else pursue her was torture.

She stayed loyal to me of course. Never once did she let anything get to far. I was grateful and happy about that yet there were a few, very few fleeting times where doubt clouded my vision at how he looked at her and how the loneliness of my absence was having its effect on her more strongly than other days. She kept a strong outward appearance yet there was a sadness in her that HE was somehow able to see that even her fellow senshi did not.

I breathed. Her own senshi that had fought with her time and time again in battle…died for her, had her die for them and the WORLD itself and yet they didn't see it…they didn't see her sadness that she hid from them. Yet HE did. Granted as I just stated she hid it from them but by them it shouldn't have mattered if she had tried to hide it or not, they SHOULD have NOTICED but they didn't…HE did.

I forced myself to breath again. He was the one who was there for her. agitated her just enough to bring that life and light back to her eyes. Take her mind off the loneliness that she felt from my absence. He was the one that took her to new and different places, took her backstage to concerts, to her to hot new night clubs and into private party rooms. Even though nothing happened between them in there I could feel the trepidation in her heart. She wanted so badly to be loyal to me but there had been a shred of fear.

She was afraid she would disappoint me in some manner and give in. it barely existed for more than a second but it did. I could feel it as it gave me the first hint of real doubt. The first hint that maybe HE could sway her. That maybe he could BUILD their friendship into something more and she would…I clenched my fists against the couch. I forced myself to believe in us, in her despite her brief flash of doubt in herself.

I did that a few times when I was in the cauldron, the notable one yet was when I saw him use a red rose to protect her on the roof top. I wept for her pain and almost, ALMOST felt bad for him for he DIDN'T know the pain he was unintentionally causing her. giving her that false hope that it was ME instead. She had been so happy, so relieved to think that I was back. That I had saved her. the man that had saved her for several years now in battle, then to find out it wasn't me but that it was HIM…it broke a piece inside of her.

It crushed a part of her soul that loved me so deeply. He didn't know though. He couldn't figure out why she would be so angered, so devastated at his presence and why even AFTER he helped her out that she would be so upset. However as crushed as she was I had to admit a small part of me was GLAD that she had that reaction. It was almost a relief of sorts. I know it was bad to think that way or feel that way considering but it was almost like a reaffirmation that her love for me was absolute.

I closed my eyes. I felt guilty for feeling that way, but I did. I felt a tear drop at that silent but truthful admission. It was harsh for her to have to go through that and experience it BUT it also told me that she loved me so deeply that she didn't recognize the help of another and its wrong to feel this way but I do. Then he tried to kiss her. I nearly felt strong enough to pull myself from the cauldron and kill him for such an act.

My jealous rose so high up I was pushed back down by the currents inside. The fact that I was never CONFIRMED dead and thought to be in America and he STILL made the act to try and kiss her in an intimate manner had my blood boiling while in there. If I had been there, he would have suffered severely for the act. Especially what I knew about him and how he truly felt about her. He did love her as a friend, but he loved as I did to.

That's what stung me. I understood Usagi's beloved reach how she made everyone feel, it was one of the reasons why I loved her so damned much but he seemed to be trying to weave a spiders web closer towards her heart that she was trying to give him the benefit of the doubt on. I knew she was. She when she dodged that kiss and he hit her cheek I knew he was disappointed but didn't press further.

If he had I think I might have actually been able to fight my way out of the cauldron and somehow get back to her. I didn't know how but I knew somehow I would have. That's when I thought on what lead to this all next. Another tear fell from my eyes. My trip to America for the university. My acceptance to school there. One of the most prestigious medical schools in the world and I had earned my ability to go there.

I had fought hard my whole life for it and I had gotten it. I had never been more happy in my life, or so I thought. Once I received that letter and felt the happiness within me I wanted to tell Usagi, then I froze with fear and horror. If I went I'd have to leave her here in Japan. I'd have to leave my very reason for existing and still existing. It pulled at my heart strings so badly I had to shut down the link to avoid her from sensing my distress.

I didn't WANT to leave her. I wanted her to come with me. Once I had decided that I wanted her with me, once I knew that I needed her with me there, to be there with me I realized how ready I was for a marriage with her. it hit me so hard I literally fell to my couch in happiness. I remembered that day so vividly. And it was the hardest day of my life and now one that I regret still to this day…especially since I never told Usagi.

I had left out for Usagi's. she wasn't home but Ikuko insisted I come in for tea with her and her husband. The man never let his eyes leave me. I knew he still held serious trepidation for his daughter being with me, but she was turning 16 soon and would be legally able to join me. I was so happy that my confidence gave me the courage to ask for her hand in marriage from them as a joint unit.

Ikuko looked so happy for her daughter and shock as well but it was the unwavering expression her father wore that made my confidence fail just a little bit. I told him I was going to be studying medicine and that Usagi would be 16 by the time that happened and perfectly legal to do so. I gave them all of the facts and the legalities of it. Made every assurance for a parent that I could think of to give them.

Ikuko was leaning towards it. I could sense that much, but Kenji shot her a glare for even thinking it was okay. Telling me that he didn't want his daughter gone so soon. He just got used to her as a teenager and wasn't ready for her to be married off so soon. Effectively declining her hand in marriage. I had tried to tell him that once she turned 16 it would be her choice and her choice alone that I was coming out here out of respect for them and knowing that they would be my future in-laws.

Kenji was not having it. He declined it further and told me IF I dared to ask her hand before she was 20 that he would have nothing more to do with me or her. I looked at him shocked on that. I asked why punish her for this when its me asking her to marry me when he had responded 'because that girl is so fool hardy thinking she's in love with you that if you asked her now she'd say yes. She doesn't know love like that yet, she's still my baby girl. If you ask her it will be a direct disobedience to her family and she will be shunned for it'.

And that's when it hit me, he wasn't going to be seeing her as any fraction of an adult for a while to come. If she said yes to me he would shun her for accepting something he felt she wasn't ready for. I couldn't ask her to come with me as I wanted to. I couldn't tell her that I wanted to marry her cause her father would ruin it by making that promising threat a reality. It would kill her to be separated from those she loves and protects.

So I instead left for America alone and only gave her a promise ring. It was the closest I could give her to what I really wanted to do. And I did it in an airport no less. Not very romantic in the least. That's when I heard the door knock before she greet me, having used her key to get in as I saw her in her little yoga pants with a t shirt and tall boots for the fall season. She looked beautiful and recalling how easy those yoga pants were to pull down I even grew aroused to see her, "Usako." I greeted.

I couldn't contain myself and as soon as she went in to kiss me I lifted her up into my arms earning a surprised but happy squeak of pleasure. I wrapped her legs around my waist as I took her into the living room and deposited her o the very couch I was sitting at moment before. I took her zip up boots off and tossed them near the entry wall then grabbed her socks and pulled them off with ease.

She was so into it she wasn't asking me anything. Not what brought this on nothing and I was glad I was able to distract her. we had only made love a few times before I left and it killed me that I didn't take more advantage, well that ended, now. I reached up and kissed her as I pulled at her yoga pants till they were down past her hips. They began to bunch up around her knees preventing me from getting the rest of them off of her with ease.

She giggled and pulled me back up as she pulled my button up shirt off and kissed me down my neck and chest till I couldn't take it anymore. I pulled away and threw her legs up and over my shoulders as I slipped my head between her leg sand feasted on her heated core. It was the one thing I wished I could taste for the rest of time. Her sweet juices on my tongue. I lapped at her heavily till she gripped my hair and moaned out, "I'm gonna cum." Hearing her talk dirty to me was something we only got to do in private so it was always thrilling to hear it.

I stopped my ministrations on her and pulled her yoga pants off the rest of the way before pulling her own t shirt and bra off of her. Her breasts already in hard peaks from my work down below as she began to play with them while watching me take a few lingering laps at her. I attached my lips to her clit and sucked hard as her upper body came up and off of the couch. I lurched upward and clamed a pebble nipple in my mouth as I sat up more so to get a better angle in.

Once I had her I wasn't letting go anytime soon. As she wrapped her arms around me I shifted one hand down to undo my own pants and pushed my boxers down to release my cock. He was aching for her so badly that I couldn't stop making this go by fast. I needed her like I needed air, "You sure Usako?" I asked, just to be safe. I wanted her but not if she wasn't ready for me, "Hai." It was all I needed to hear.

I pulled up and sat down on the coffee table and pulled her with me to straddle my lap. I slipped into her with ease as her walls felt so damned tight around me. It was almost like breaking her virginity all over again. She moaned from it but held onto my neck as I held her hips and slowly to let her get used to it again thrust into her. It had been months since we'd last been together. to many in my opinion.

Granted if this enemy hadn't come and things had gone well in America it would have been long but not by much. I was already having doubts on the plane ride before Galaxia attacked it. Its why I pulled out the picture of her and Chibi Usa. I had already begun to doubt leaving them, leaving her. Part of me was already trying to configure a flight plan to go back and try to talk to her parents again…something.

Her flexing muscles wrapped around me brought me back to the present as I gripped her hips tighter and thrust up against her once more. "Usako…" I gasped as she said my name with rapture. Her own legs and hips moving up and down to the rhythm that we had now formed. It was a slow and gentle one, but it was good enough for me. I was seated inside of her and that was where I belonged. That was my home…with her.

Her knees pressed against my thighs all the way to my own knees where her ankles dropped off the coffee table. Her feet dangling yet in a strange manner pointed from the pleasure her whole body was going through. I needed to see her now. I leaned back as she began to use my chest to lean on as I relied on my muscles to steady myself since there wasn't enough coffee table to do this continuously.

I watched as she began to ride me. Her hips taking more control as she began to bounce happily on my cock. I knew her knees would be hurting from the pressure in the end, but I also knew from our last time on the coffee table it was worth it for her. I pulled her down time and time again as my hands became somewhat glued to her form in some way or another. Her hands felt all over me as I relished the feel of her skin on mine.

Her walls caressing my cock as I pulsed inside of her. as I felt her squeezing me ever so tightly that I wanted to cum already but held off as I enjoyed this far too much to let it stop so soon. I knew I would be coming soon though. Biology inevitably wins out and the way she was even bouncing over me now told me it would be coming to an ending for us both soon enough. I could sense her orgasm coming upon her.

Her walls were tightening up even more than beforehand now. My cock was begging for release but I refused to come before her. I always refused to come before her. I always wanted to be sure she came before me. I reached forward and dug my fingers into her clit, not to hard but enough to elicit a gasp of surprise as I gently twisted the small bit of flesh that held so many nerve endings that gave one pleasure.

It was all she needed to fly over the edge as her walls clamped down around me. I arched my back as I felt my own orgasm shooting through me. I watched her body spasm in its jerky movements above me. It only propelled me into my own orgasm as I jerked up and hard as I released my seed into her. She once more pulled my orgasm from me as I jerked into her for several more minutes then slumped.

She, after a few moments, got up only enough to settle back on the couch again. I sat up and joined her, cuddling up against her form as she pulled me into her arms as I held her close to and in those moment I saw how deeply she loved me. I remembered what she'd done to get here and how I was the one she wanted to be with. Not HIM. Just ME. a wave of possessiveness hit me full on.

So call me selfish, call me a bit rude but everything I felt while I was in that cauldron I owned it and I didn't regret it. I only regretted not being here. "I love you Usako." I whispered to her. "I love you to…Mamo - chan." And the way she said my name in private after our love making sessions was that of a fully sated and happy woman, and I would be the ONLY man to EVER elicit that type of response form her…EVER.


	18. Welcome back

**Joanne** **Frances** **Tiano** **Cajilig** : thank you. 😊

 **NikkiBC** : I think he could to a degree. True I would have preferred the manga ending version instead at least that way we would have seen their wedding happen and the conception of Chibi Usa. The anime ending was, well it felt rushed sort of. Like here's what happened and now were done. Me to its why I wrote him that way.

 **Guest** **(1)** : don't we all. Lol

 **Lelelrose** : I think we all do. 😊 lol

 **Guest** **(2)** : thank you. 😊

 **Guest** **(3)** : more on the way.

 **Oreo596** : thanks, glad you enjoyed it.

 **mryann** : I don't think any of us will get enough of them. 😊

 **Guest (4)** : true I will take that into consideration thanks. It went, but I do have another date later on. 😉

9 reviews, nice, glad to see everyone enjoys these, I honestly think these will be going on for a while to come. just keep sending out those requests and I will keep working on them. so please read and review!

Welcome back

Drabble 218

Mamoru POV

I woke up. The sun was beginning to shine near painfully down upon me as a huge portion of my mind was being filled to the brim with memories that had seemed locked away within me. Past and even not so past memories filled my head up. The moon kingdom and the earth kingdom and everything in both of my pasts came at me. remembering now that I had had two sets of parents, one in each life that loved me more than anything.

Remembering how well trained I had been with my best friends and the life I had back then, and then meeting Usagi, or rather Serenity back then. She was and still is such a beautiful ball of sunshine and grace when she needs to be. Then the war that tore us apart back then. Caused by that witch Beryl once she let Metallia take her over thinking even AFTER I told her no on several occasions would still be with her.

Remembering how she turned everyone and killed those I loved dearly. How things could have been so different in the here and now if that war hadn't happened. If she had just let the earth become a part of the silver millennium things could have been so different right now. But she destroyed it over her petty jealousies and need for power. The agony of the losses I had suffered were huge but none bigger than when I remembered having gotten them back the first time and pulled from my love once more.

I had had only a few moments to remember everything that I loved before it was ripped away from me again and that bitch turned me against my love. Then fighting against my love, nearly killing her. I sat up at that notion. Beryl had wanted Usagi to suffer so greatly she wanted her to forever remember that I would be hers and she would have her end at the prince she loved more than anything.

I was stunned recalling then how Usagi rescued me even then, bringing me back to her and giving me that freedom that Beryl took from me, only to lose me again when Beryl couldn't handle seeing that even with her hold on my mind that my heart belonged to Usagi always and forever. She refused to accept it and struck out against us. Stealing me from her. The resulting battle stealing even more time away from each other.

I recalled the days after I was in the hospital I got glimpses of things that didn't make any sense and if I tried to remember more I'd get a pounding headache, as if whatever was stuck or hidden needed something to block the pain and allow the images to flow freely. Then Usagi and I became friends and this time feelings grew, they did but then that Ann tried to pull me away and I have such a hard time having those hard talks that I ran off instead of being confrontational and telling her how things were.

Maybe if I had this would have been different. I stood up as I saw the tree of life leave and felt its beautiful connection now that it had been absolved of evil energy, leave earth as its inhabitants accept the love that Usagi showed them they could have without needed to be power or energy hungry. Saving the enemy instead of destroying them. She was quite possibly one of the most beautiful people in the world.

I walked up to her as I saw the other senshi enjoy a positive win for once. Recalling previous battles where the wins had to kill the bad guys through purification. In this case all three got to live and I knew it made her happy to. I could feel it through our connection. That's when I was suddenly struck with it. Our connection was back. I could feel her again and it nearly brought me to my knees.

"How are we going to explain what happened to the building?" Mars had asked. I looked back to see it so destroyed form the trees vines that I was surprised we were still standing, "Just some cosmetic surgery is needed." I remarked as the senshi then looked to me. All looked happy for me, "So how are you feeling?" Jupiter asked. "Like me again." I responded as I looked over at my moon senshi.

Her words were caught up in her throat, as if she didn't want to blink for fear that I would be gone or something, "Like ALL of me again." I emphasized as she came running towards me and hugged me. I embraced her back and pulled her jaw up to give her a reaffirming kiss. That's when her senshi started to make all these countless demands on what was going on, were we together again just so many.

When I could feel Usagi in her senshi form feeling like falling into the earth to pretend like this wasn't happening since the four senshi were going a mile a minute, I rose my hand and made a rose appear effectively silencing them. Now if you ladies don't mind…" I left it at that as I focused my energy within the earth to transport us safely to my apartment. The living room to be exact. Usagi looked around and marveled at it before I kissed her once more.

She detransformed and I saw her in her regular clothes. A long pink skirt, baby blue jacket and a similar matching baby pink button up blouse. She kicked off her shoes, something I presumed she did to be polite since she was in my living room and put them by the door that she had to find before removing her jacket and placing it on the chair in the kitchen revealing ¾ length sleeves as I marveled at her.

I kicked off my own shoes and tossed them by the door as I offered her, "Hot cocoa?" she smiled and blushed. I knew it had to be a tad odd now. We did need to talk and alone at that, but we hadn't been alone like this is forever it seemed. "Arigato." She spoke after I handed her a cup. I took my own and sipped. The heat really helping out form the slight chill that had previously been there.

Then something struck me. "When did you start to remember?" I asked her. _How long had she been carrying this around for? How long had she suffered this alone?_ "A few days after the asteroid came. Luna had no choice but to revive me as a senshi. Though I don't know what she was thinking to take on a cardian with Artemis by themselves." She giggled. I had to smile as she made a valid point.

"So when you made those pictures you were trying to tell me the truth." I summarized, she looked away, "I thought it might help…but Ann had unfortunately interrupted and pointed out that it was a silly fairytale. It…" she paused, "Tell me." I cajoled. "It gave me pause and doubt. I began to wonder if the only reason we had begun to feel towards each other was due to the past and I didn't want that to be a factor so as much as I wanted you to remember just so you'd have your memories I was afraid to." she admitted.

I smiled and went to hug her, "I'm glad I remember cause with the memories that came back you also gave me the memories of the family lost in this life to." she looked up to me in slight shock, "I lost those memories as a child and now I have them back. Yeah we were together in a past life but to be perfectly honest what makes me want to be with you and love you as I do is simply that I started to fall for you. Before, after and hell even during Beryl." I admitted to her. She smiled, "Really?" she asked.

"Truly." I told her, "What happened today was inevitably going to happen. Yes I showed care towards Ann but that was only because she helped with the play but truthfully…if I were to be honest about that…I kinda wished you had won for being the sleeping princess." I could see the blush in her face turn a dark shade of red, "Me to…but she cheated her way into it." She smiled then grumbled.

"Wait she cheated her way into it?" I asked stunned, "Yeah, she wanted to be close to you so badly that she ripped her little paper strip in half and made it looked like she got the shortest one, Rei – chan figured it out." she explained, "Why didn't anyone say anything?" I was still stunned, "Because she though that the girl was really lonely, probably did it for her own lonely reasons and had 'guts' or something to do that. Rei – chan actually sounded impressed she'd do such a thing." I was as confused as she was.

"Why didn't you say anything?" I asked her. "Cause, as much as I wanted to be close to you I was out voted on it and I guess part of me felt bad for her for being so lonely. She never had any friends while here so I tried to be nice about it. It just bothered me how she tried to force the kiss even though you stopped it." She admitted, "Yeah as soon as she had done that I was highly uncomfortable." I admitted.

That's when I put the cocoa cups down and asked, "So now let me ask you this…is it uncomfortable being alone here with me?" she blushed further and began to lean up towards me, "Not in the slightest." Before kissing me. I felt encouraged to go further. I began to slowly undo the buttons on her blouse as she gently tugged me towards her. Our movements were slow but were building up speed as we went along.

The further we got the bolder we became as clothes began to disappear. Hearts were beating faster as we continued to explore. I knew we had been intimate before, but my mind was currently turning into a fog bank of just how intimate we had been beforehand. I knew we had been in our past lives but not this one. the moment Usagi moaned lightly I yanked her skirt off the rest of the way and pulled her up into my arms.

Her legs wrapping themselves around my waist automatically as I tried to find my way to the bedroom and avoid crashing into anything along the way. Only my robotic memory of living here helped me avoid tripping over the couch and coffee tables edges as we by passed them. I could feel the softness of her lips as I slipped my tongue between them. Her moans turning me on even more as her tongue played with mine.

I deposited her on my bed as I pulled her panties off and she unhooked and tossed her bra off to the side. I shucked the rest of my own clothes off leaving us both bare to the other as I climbed on over top of her. I felt myself fall easily in the crevice of her thighs as I sucked a pebble hard nipple into my mouth. She gripped me closer to her as I began to rub at her heated core and slipped a finger in.

I then felt how tight and wet she was and concluded that she was in fact still a virgin. if we had been intimate before all of this in this life the crystal healed EVERYTHING on her. I grabbed a condom and pulled it on as I slowly slid inside of her. She gripped me tightly but tensed automatically. I kissed her softly and eased back as she melted more under me before I asked her, "Are you sure?" she nodded.

It was all I needed as I surged forward inside of her. Her walls wrapped around me so strongly that I held myself still to allow her to get used to me being inside of her. Her legs came up to wrap themselves around my waist as I held still. Her walls flexing and tightening around me as I held my breath, forcing my need for orgasm back down to avoid coming so damned soon she was that damned tight.

Once I saw her face begin to relax I took a tentative thrust inside of her. I still felt that she was in a tad bit of pain but that she wanted this as much as I did. She even reached back behind me to pull me in for deeper thrusts. And that's how we went for a while. Long deep penetrating thrusts that were slow to let her well let us both get used to it. I was finally able to breath and not fear coming so easily.

Her breathy moans were encouraging me to continue forward as I held onto her with everything in me to make sure she got the best experience possible. I began to slowly but surely pick up my speed once she began to shift and move in conjunction with my own movements. It was hard not to really speed up right now but this wasn't about me it was about the both of us together…forever in this madness called life. I wanted her to know that I wanted this for us and not just for me.

I began to increase my speed ever so slightly. Feeling more and more of her juices flow out as I became slicker from the movements everything was producing. I felt myself even begin to lengthen and thicken inside of her. It was the most arousing moment I could ever have begun to imagine. I began to lose a bit of control and pulled back from letting it go fully but her moans and whines for more only encouraged me to thrust harder and faster within her. Her nails dug in leaving red welts on my back.

I never though that could be arousing but recalling it now even our former counterparts got a little rough with the other from time to time. It encouraged me to see if she was like that a bit to and after a careful shift in direction by pulling her legs higher up over my shoulder I felt like I sunk in even deeper into her. Her cry of pleasure was like a sirens call as I began to lose that control and pound into her that much harder yet not to hard as I didn't want to hurt her. Yet she only encouraged me to keep going faster.

I felt myself getting close but wanted her to come first so I maneuvered to rise up over her a little bit and reached between us and play with her clit. Her head shot back against the pillow as she moaned. Her walls clamping down around me harder as I began to feel things churning deep inside of me. I forced myself to hold my breath again to hold off on orgasming, but it seemed it may not work this time.

I delicately pinched at her clit as I dunked down and sucked a nipple into my mouth. She cried out for more as I lost that last shred of control I had and began to pound into her with all that I had left in me. I release her nipple to avoid biting into it to hard as I felt eh pressure building inside of both of us. I could feel our hearts pounding in sync with the others as she opened her eyes at the same moment I looked into her.

It was a beautiful joining and we both knew it. The connection of seeing the other in these moments made something deep and primal swell up till we both exploded. Coming together at the same time as her walls crushed in on me and my cock sunk itself so far into her my balls were pressed up against her own flesh. I couldn't stop cumming it was that intense and she, well her walls and legs were locked in a near death grip around me.

It felt like an hour had passed but was really only several long minutes as I finally rolled off of her but pulled her to me to continue to feel her close by. I needed to feel her close so that I would know as stupid as it sounded that what just happened wasn't a figment of my imagination and that we really did do this. "Welcome back…" she tells me as I kiss her, "Its good to be back my Usako…" all felt right in the world again.


	19. Jealousies a turn on

**Guest** **(1)** : thanks. 😊

 **Joanne** **Frances** **Tiano** **Cajilig** : yup, and thanks.

 **Guest** **(2)** : as you wish.

 **OrientalDanceGirl** : its fine I understand, and no problem.

4 reviews, nice, lets see where this next one gets us. Please read and review!

Jealousies a turn on

Drabble 219

Mamoru POV

I can't believe she's still talking to him. I grumbled to myself as I sat at the counter while she played one of the games with a freshman from my college talking to her. He had just gotten into the college a month ago and here he was already trying to pick up a girl and going after mine no less. But could I say anything, no cause then that would mean that I was jealous and I was trying to prove that I wasn't.

Usagi had asked me that earlier last week if I was jealous and I rebuked the notion. I regretted saying that now. Granted I only said it cause we were in front of a few friends of mine from college and I felt it might be a bit embarrassing to feel jealous but now I was definitely regretting it. Strange what college male pride can get one's self into. Such as conundrums like this especially in front of said college friends not too far away in their own booth as they enjoyed watching their new friend flirt with my girlfriend.

I tried to ignore it as I sipped on my coffee and watched as he leaned over the leather seat she was in at the driver's console. "If he leans any harder over it he's gonna fall on her." I muttered irritated. I heard a slight snicker from Motoki as I looked up, "You got something to say?" I snipped a bit. He was unmoved by my irritation, "I'm just finding the whole thing a tad humorous." He said as he wiped the counter down.

"What's so funny? He flirting with her and she's just flirting right back." I was hateful to admit it but she seemed to be doing just that. That's when I heard Motoki sigh, "You know she's not." I tried to ignore him this time but wouldn't let me, "Did it ever occur to you that you're spending more time concerned with what they think of you that you're not seeing the tell-tale hints Usagi does have out on display?" that caught me.

"Nani?" I asked. He bent over the counter and pointed them out, "Look at his posture compared to hers, she leaning away subtly to put space in between them while he's leaning forward to try and crowd hers. She acknowledging his words as he talks but also has herself positioned so that IF he tries to make a move she can easily slip out the other way and out of his reach." How had I NOT noticed that?

"And lastly notice how her fingers are kind of dancing over the buttons as if to push down." I nodded without thinking, "Those buttons are the ones that activate a new game thus providing a distraction full of sound if he also tries something." once again something else I had failed to notice. I looked over at him and asked, "How the hell did you notice all of that?" I was stumped, "For starters she's like a little sister to me so of COURSE I would pay attention to cues like that." He began.

"Secondly, its something I do for the kids around here as well to make sure that no hostility can be present here nor will anyone be uncomfortable. I subtly go in and break up tension when I sense it. Body language speaks volumes my friend and maybe if you'd actually paid actual attention to her instead of concern of them you'd see it to." I went to deny it when he said, "Not to mention you've been grumbling about it for 15 minutes and haven't done a thing about it." I huffed in response.

"Fine so she's not flirting then why is she still over there talking to him?" I responded, "Cuase, she's to damned nice for her own good, that and maybe she's waiting for her so called 'prince' to show up and give her the reprieve she needs." I looked over at him as his words seemed more mockery than anything, "Oh come on Mamoru your obviously jealous yet your unwilling to let our classmates see it and what for?" I had no need to answer cause we both knew why. Stupid male pride.

"That kid should know though that were dating. They know it." I tried instead. "Dude, word of advice, it's kind of hard to convince people your dating or are a couple when you rarely are by her side in here. It stands to reason that he'd think she's single. Hell most of our classmates think your just saying she's your girlfriend but that really she's just your younger sis your trying to protect." To that I spit out my coffee.

"Nani?" I gasped from the liquid heat that was burning down my chin, "You seriously didn't know?!" Motoki appeared torn between laughing and trying to be serious, "Dude you do realize you've NEVER kissed her in front of anyone in a place that would signify anything more than friendly siblings? Hell even I give my sis a peck on the cheek from time to time." I was shocked I had no idea. "But I said we were together!" I responded stunned.

"They think its cause your trying to be protective over her." And while I was it wasn't for any reason like that. It seemed I was going to have to show this kid who's girlfriend she was and throw away that male pride. It wasn't worth it to have if my own girlfriend didn't feel like she was by my side. I had to make this right. "Fine." I got up and went to make sure everyone knew she was mine.

Motoki POV

I almost…ALMOST feel sorry for the poor boy he's about to verbally pummel. He really isn't a bad kid, just trying to find his way in the world and saw Usagi as someone who paid him attention. She didn't mean anything by it, she was just being her friendly self. At the end of the day its really Mamoru's actions or lack thereof that gave the new kid the impression that she wasn't his girlfriend.

Usagi POV

I had been trying to figure out a nice and polite way to end the conversation with Mamoru's college friend a good ten minutes ago but he spoke faster than I could try to even cut in. It was like he didn't know how to put the period at the end of a sentence and kept on going. I wasn't even sure Minako could catch up with how fast he was going. Mamoru was up at the counter talking with Motoki so I knew I would have to try to sneak off another way without appearing rude or anything.

He really did seem like an okay guy but he tried to hard and if I wasn't mistaken I swore he was hitting on me now. I was ready to say I was getting late to meet my friends as the idea finally popped up in my head when I finally saw Mamoru looking none to happy walking or rather stalking up to us. "Mamo – chan!" I stated happily with a little bit of 'about time' in my voice, "I was just - " I didn't even get my sentence out.

Mamoru's lips crushed, yes crushed over top of mine. I lost the ability to think and process the fact that we were still in front of at least a DOZEN people in the arcade with half of those dozen being his college friends and one literally two feet away from us. I grasped onto his shirt as he held me in close before, after several breath-taking seconds later, he finally released me. I took a few moments as I saw that male chauvinistic pride look on his face.

He was damned proud of the reaction he elicited from me and I was too happy that he finally showed some hint of emotion on that sometimes robot face of his. I continued to hold on to him as I heard him say, "Get your own girlfriend, she's mine." Before hauling me, literally, out of the arcade. His hand on my wrist, not my arm nor my own hand but on my wrist as he pulled me out, barely leaving me enough time to grab my own purse.

I wanted to ask him what changed all of a sudden. He usually wasn't like this when we were in front of his friends, preferring to appear 'nonchalant' as Minako called it, to appease his friends so that they would think he was dating a mature high schooler. I wanted to give the impression of maturity as well its why I didn't act all clingy with him as I would have preferred to but it seemed like something made him finally break. I wasn't complaining though as we made it back to his place in record breaking time.

His intent so focused I was the one who greeted his door man as we came in. He gave Mamoru an arched brow as I waved at him with what must have been a goofy expression as the elevator door closed. I can only imagine how that looked. One of the most stoic tenants and here he was near bulldozing through to get to his place, looking headstrong and determined while the petite blonde next to him nearly looking cuffed within his grasp and here she was smiling like a cat that got the canary.

I would have laughed at the sight myself but I was more or less looking forward to what was coming next. I could practically feel the need for sex dripping from him. I don't know how but I knew and I couldn't wait. Especially after enduring his friend for those 15 minutes. So when we got inside and he locked the door I didn't even get the chance to kick off my shoes. He pulled me up off my feet and pushed me up against the door.

I toed my sandals off instead. They dropped to the floor as he pushed my tank top from the warm summers day up and off of me leaving just my bra behind. I went to reach around back to unhook it when he yanked and ripped it off my form. The shock had me gasping, "I'll buy you a new one." He grunted as he began to attack my neck with his lips, teeth and tongue. I held on tight as he pulled away from the door only to push me up against the wall next to it as I felt his hardness pressing into me.

I barely had a chance to react as he began to grind himself against me. The resulting friction against my nub made me moan out for more as he ripped at the panties I wore beneath the skirt I wore today. "Please." I groaned as he began to pull at his own jeans. The zipper giving him hell for jerking at it the wrong way. I smiled and batted his hand away as I grabbed it the right way and pulled it down.

He sprang forth with rapidness as he groaned from the relief of that alone. I then pushed down at his jeans till he grabbed and pinned my hands to the wall before shifting both hands into one and maneuvering himself to slide into me. Once he was aligned he pushed forth and filled me up. Not that this was the first time we'd had sex not by a long shot but it had been weeks since we had been together and this felt so damned good.

He grunted at first, moving in slowly as if he was trying to get used to it again himself. My tight cavern of muscles I knew were wreaking havoc on his senses once more…they always did. I knew he was enjoying this as much as I was since his eyes seemed to roll to the back of his head in the pleasure being in me was giving us both. I held him close as he started to pump himself into me more fully.

Slowly at first, even though I knew it wouldn't remain that way for long. His hips moving along as he was slowly gaining speed. His length growing longer and thickening inside of me as I felt him reaching depths that hadn't been touched in nearly a month. It felt so good that I cried out for more. He was only too happy to oblige as he pulled us both away from the wall and deposited me on the dining room table.

My legs widened as he pushed till he was on top of me. the table shifted under our combined weight as he pinned my hands once more to the table only this time used his other hand to wrap my pig tails around his wrist and pull my head gently to the side to attached his mouth to my neck as he bite at it less gently but not hard enough to hurt. I wrapped my legs around him more tightly since I couldn't hold onto him anymore.

He released my hair only long enough to shift my left leg up and over his shoulder. The effect of him doing that combined with grabbing my hair once more had me itching to claw at him like a cat in heat. His thrusts were getting stronger as he moved in and out within me, I could feel the need to have him burn in me so deeply I whimpered when he nipped at my neck and moaned, "More please! I want to touch you!" I wrestled with his grasp a bit as he took a moment as he wanted to savor this feeling I knew, but finally relented and released my hands.

Then once he did I clawed at him as I had wanted to and heard him growl in response and pinned my wrists down again, "Are you trying to get me to cum right now?" he heaved as he thrust in even harder than before. I didn't even try to play with him, I admitted it fully on, "Hai!" I wanted to feel him lose himself within me. It was the best feeling in the world when he was one with me and me with him.

He pushed both my hands into one once more earning a growl from me as his other hand lightly grasped onto my neck. It was gentle lovers caress that had me closing my eyes with a sudden spike of arousal as he released both my neck and my wrists seconds later and pulled me further towards him to thrust that much deeper than before. It felt like he hit a new level of pleasure as I felt myself begin to tighten up at the sensations provided.

It was when he began to toy with my clit that I felt the spasms begin to take over me. I grabbed onto him as he grasped onto me. His length hitting that spot in me that made the pleasure soar through the roof. Both of us chanting the others name in need of more from the other as we began to peak. His length hitting into me so hard now I swore I felt him bottoming inside of me even as his fingers left little bruises on my hips from the intensity of the thrusts.

It wasn't till seconds later that I came. My orgasm taking me over as his did the same. Mine triggering his own as I felt him pour into me. Our bodies spasming from the overwhelming pleasure we pulled from the other and finally began to calm back down from our high on the table. It took several minutes but we finally regained our normal breathing as we lay there. I went to say something when Mamoru spoke first, "Mine." That simple word spoke volumes as I simply basked and said, "Mine." He held me tighter.

wild and jealous dominating sex at his place)


	20. Pregnant again…?

**SerenityxEndymion** : you have no idea. Lol jealous mamo is a funny mamo. 😊

 **Panda1573a** : oh definitely.

 **DarkenedHrt101** : don't worry about it. 1) no problem, 2) thank you, aren't they, and I'm glad you enjoy them to. btw, I've been enjoying your story as well. Keep it up.

 **Joanne** **Frances** **Tiano** **Cajilig** : if I could figure out how to incorporate a nosebleed into it I will.

 **phillynz** : absolutely and these fanfic's at least give us that.

 **Guest** **(1)** : thank you and will do.

 **Guest** **(2)** : who doesn't? LOL

 **Oreo596** : thanks and of course, its great when he's jealous.

8 reviews great, glad you all are still enjoying these after so long. Lol these have become as much apart of my life as yours now for those of you that feel that way and I'm glad to still be able to write these out for you all. So please read and review!

Pregnant again…?

Drabble 220

Neo Queen Serenity POV

I had been nervous about this. I loved all of my children, all of them dearly. And even though Endymion and I agreed after the last it would be the last part of me still didn't mind having another one. Didn't mean that I tried to get pregnant, on the contrary, we had started to use birth control again…well I should amend that we had started to use condoms again. Turns out using the crystals as birth control when BOTH crystals want you both to have as many heirs as possible for the royal line not a good measure for birth control.

So we had to revert back to other methods. I tried the pill for a while but every time I'd get on it or try to we'd be pregnant so I obviously couldn't stay on it. This time however was different. We had both stated we had enough kids and were ready to just raise them. I did agree with this even if part of me wouldn't have minded another. It wasn't unheard of for royal couples or any couple for that matter throughout history to have a half a dozen kids.

In fact it was the norm for a while. Well before historical events happened that I won't even go into. Still though as Ami put away the test results and assured me that she had tested my blood three times after I'd taken THREE separate and completely DIFFERENT brands of pregnancy tests it was conclusive. Endymion and I were pregnant…again. I told her to keep a lid on it from everyone till I told Endymion.

Normally I would tell the girls and Mamoru about the good news, but I wanted this to be kept quite this time and the girls once the news of a new baby were to come around word spread faster than wild fire around this palace. Especially since Mamoru was coming back in from a conference in the states today. I didn't want him to hear about the news through the staff or one of the girls who as much as I loved them couldn't keep a secret like this from a girl scout let alone a staff member.

It was all I needed was for one of them to gossip about it then a staff member to overhear then the palace would know and THEN he would find out that way. No he deserved better than that so better to make this sounding business as usual. Let him come in here, do a nice family dinner with the kids to get his mind in the right mode, make sure their put down in bed for the night then after a nice round let him know he's about to be a dad…again.

So why was I nervous…cause we said we were done and part of me feared his response. I know he'd love any children that we had at any point but I knew he sometimes got stressed out as we both did when it came to having so many kids and trying our best to AVOID having them be raised by nannies, preferring the girls or the one and only nanny we used but once a week at best, who reminded me a bit of my own mother at times which was good, but he and I both loved them all beyond life itself.

So in preparation I told Makoto that I wanted to cook something regular and classic in the kitchen tonight and to have the family dining room set up for a family dinner. She looked at me suspiciously but said nothing as she helped me prep it up. My cooking skills having greatly evolved since my time as a pupil of Makoto's. I wasn't as good as her herself but I could easily cook one of her simpler meals without supervision.

It just takes years of practice. So when Mamoru got back in I acted the dutiful wife, made sure that all the kids came downstairs for dinner and sat at the table as we ate a family meal together as a family. It was honestly a beautiful sight to behold. The kids were hungry yet were still able to chat about their day with their tutors. I had wanted public schools for them but they were to recognizable from our public profile to go so we had no choice but to revert to private schools and even then it became difficult.

They still went to the private school but on certain subjects to avoid ridicule since two out of the five we had had my hatred for math got a math tutor to help them out. They were definitely happy that they had someone here to help teach them extra and to not have the tutor at school. I understood the need to try to avoid embarrassment even though they shouldn't be in still understood it.

Then there was our youngest, our baby. So tiny and yet so full of life. I kept him in between Endymion and I to allow us both to feed him and also so that Endymion would still be in 'that' mode for the news later on. Chibi Usa asked to be excused to go finish off a class project she was excited to work on, giving way to Endymion's side of her that he smiled at. The younger ones we decided to take with us as we took them back to their room.

Still young enough they shared a joining rooms that locked together by a single door going into the others respectively and another door in each room for an exit. The rooms were big enough that they could be in them for a decade to come and if the door that joined them became a problem we could always wall it up for extra privacy for when they did get older. The next one fell asleep in my arms as I put her down for a nap as Endymion carried our youngest to his nursery in our room.

We made sure that part of our room could be effectively silenced so that we could hear the baby but that the baby couldn't hear us when we were occupied. "I'll be right out." I told Endymion as I went in to the bathroom to put on my pre-destined lingerie set. I had it specifically bought for tonight's little venture. It was pink lacy with red rose colored thread sewn all over it. A large red rose that came up the center between the breasts.

It was so see through that my nipples, once I put it on were already poking out. There was no point even in panties since they didn't come with them. Well they did but can they still be considered panties if their crotch-less? I sighed and figured what the hell and put them on anyways, might as well use the whole outfit for this. I walked back outside to find him dressing down himself and look up at me.

He stopped at his dress shirt as he saw me. His jaw looked like it actually dropped at the sight of me and for a few moments the nervousness went away. It was good to know that after five…well now six kids coming up and in counting that I could still make his jaw drop and eyes glaze over as if I was the only creature for him in existence. I watched his eyes as I pulled the pins and bands out of my hair and let it flow down.

A blanket of silver and gold pooled around me. Once I had had our first child I started to see silver wisps of hair by now I had half silver and half golden blonde. Endymion and everyone loved it, I was still getting used to it cause no matter how much coloring I used it was a part of my heritage not to be denied and NOTHING worked so I let it go. It was just something to get used to. His eyes seemed to nearly bug out at the sight of me.

Time to weave my magic, "See something you like?" I asked innocently as his eyes drank me in like a man starved for the most basic needs, water. Only in this case it was the pure raw need for sex. He even licked his lips as he started to shift his way over to me. "Consider this the first half of your birthday gift." I commented as today was also his birthday. Which is also why we did the family dinner.

He didn't want the kids to do anything extra just be there for a simple family dinner to feel normal so I arranged for that to happen. Now was the gift that he thought was to top out the end of the evening. I walked within arm's reach and was immediately pulled into his form as he fell backwards onto the bed and rolled us both over. His hands groping at the lingerie I had on before he started to pull at it.

I couldn't help the tiny giggle that escaped me. Even after all our kids, after all of the wars and the trials we've gone through, the scars left behind but some of them he still desired me so much that it sometimes brought tears to my eyes. "You have any idea how amazing you are?" he asked me. Before I could respond he said, "How the hell did I get such an angel for a wife? For the mother of my children?" I nearly gulped as I wasn't sure he'd still feel that way when I told him the news.

Instead I kissed him and pushed him onto his own back something he didn't mind at all as I straddled his form. I slowly undid the buckle on his pants and pulled him out giving him a gentle hand job along the way. He fell back against the pillows and groaned form the pleasure of it as I kept up the gentle pumping. His one hand twisted in the bed spread while the other pushed the fabric away on me and drove right to my own heated core.

I gasped in the pleasure he pushed towards me as we started to jerk each other off in a sense. I couldn't help but move my body to his persistent fingers as they gently drove themselves deep and deeper into me. "Fuck, I want to be inside of you so damned much." He grunted as he started to thrust even faster than before with his fingers. I leaned forward and whispered sexily into his ear, "Then take me."

He wasted no time and pulled me forward by my hips so he could align his now hard length against me. I shifted back and teased my lower lips with his length before he'd had enough of my teasing and pushed down, sheathing himself fully into my core. I gasped loudly on that one not having expected it. The angle he was in at made him feel deeper inside of me as I was straddling him. His hands held me tightly against him, skin pressed to skin as he pressed himself inside of me deeper still.

I loved feeling him so imbedded inside of my heated cavern. Filling up every centimeter within me to the point where I didn't know where he ended and I began. It was such a powerful feeling and the most vulnerable to. I looked down at him and watched the expressions changing on his face as he gazed up at me with a pleasure filled near goofy grin, "Kiss me." he ordered gently but ordered nonetheless.

An order I gladly obeyed as I leaned forward and began to move over him. His hands pushing me back and forth as well wanting to set a good speed as so we wouldn't simply get to lost in the other to fast. I began to sit up and he tried to kiss me once more and used his chest to balance myself as I began to ride him a little bit. Taking my time to build him up. I wanted him to be dazed after this round.

He began to press me further down against him, his hands grabbing my hips strongly as he began to press me further against him, his length hitting the furthest regions of my insides as he thrust himself forward. His tip touching parts inside of me no one ever has, not even myself with a toy could touch these parts. A fact he was definitely proud of. He began to slam me onto him as I clenched my muscles tightly stopping him.

He gripped my hips and his mouth opened wide as I smiled at the sight of him looking bound beneath me. I didn't hold him down, I wasn't pinning him in place with my hands or hooked into my legs with my feet. I was simply holding onto one organ in particular and it wasn't with my hands. My inner muscles were controlling the show here and neither of us were complaining about it one bit.

"Kami – sama!" he nearly cursed as he looked to be sweating from the lock in had on his muscles, "So - " I clenched again as he groaned unable to finished his sentence. "Hai?" I asked as I bounced and thrust him up and down within me, his voice breaking as he tried to find stability and a way to get some bit of his control back. He grabbed my hips and forced his body to go back under his control and flipped us both over.

Now I lay on my back with him inside of me. The look in his eyes was expressive. He wanted to fuck me hard and I couldn't wait. He started to plow into me like a jack hammer. His cock hitting me over and over again, seemingly a mindless blur of plowing as we each grew slick with sweat. He reached up with one hand and ripped the fabric from me completely and tossed it into a nearby corner as his hands began to play with my breasts.

Lightly pinching them as I felt each of us grow closer to that pending wave of orgasm. "Please!" I gripped him tightly. His hips acted as pistons as he slammed himself home inside of me. I felt him swell and lengthen as I felt my own inner muscles stretch around his pulsing length. I knew we were close to the brink of losing it. I felt it. So when he reached down and lightly pinched my clit I fell over and took him with me as he poured his seed into me once more.

A bit of a comical moment but nevertheless we came around the other. The ecstasy was explosive and amazing. He was still rocking within me for several moments after we came. He wanted to prolong it and I didn't object one little bit as we came slowly down from that incredible high we were both still on to be honest. He laid on me as his seat actually dribbled off of him and onto me.

Once when he was sure he had left all of his seed in me did he roll us both over. "Now that is a birthday." He chuckled. And here was my chance. I had hidden the pregnancy test on my side of the night stand and pulled it from its hiding place, "By the way…" I put it and the tissue it was wrapped in onto his chest, "Happy birthday." He looked back and forth for a few and looked down at my stomach a few times.

"You…we…are we?" he asked. I nodded my head as he slowly but surely smiled at the news a fact which greatly made me as happy as I was stunned, "To be honest I'm glad…I wasn't quite done yet." Now I was shocked. "Seriously?" I asked, "Yeah but no more after this one. Were done at six." I wondered how accurate that would be once this one was born as I settled into his arms for the night.


	21. Sleep sex

**LoveInTheBattleField** : working on more as we speak. 😊

 **Panda1573a** : funny thing it I didn't NOT plan it that way and it worked out perfectly. Lol

 **DarkenedHrt101** : of course, and I've been fine, had a good birthday recently and enjoyed it with the guy I'm seeing. Hope things are going well for you as well. Also enjoying your fic the 'my friends girl', good start so far so keep it up. 😊

 **SerenityxEndymion** : that would be a great one. lol I have a way to make that funny to. LOL

 **Guest** **(1)** : true. Lol I can only seeing a last one if they were to get themselves surgically altered but even then the crystal could always 'fix that'. Lol

 **Joanne** **Frances** **Tiano** **Cajilig** : that's the way I like them. 😉

 **Guest** **(2)** : I had to remember myself on that particular number of kids. Something like that. lol

 **phillynz** : pretty much. Lol I don't think he would ever REALLY want her to close up shop. Theory is MUCH different than action.

 **HitsuHinaLove** : that's a good one to work with. good one. 😊

 **OrientalDanceGirl** : pretty much. Lol yeah I think we can all agree to that one. lol

 **mryann** : jealousy ones are sometimes the bet ones. 😊 I don't think its POSSIBLE to get tired of these two and I'm glad to. 😊

11 reviews, great, I'm glad you all really enjoyed that one, now lets see how you all like this next one coming up, please read and review!

Sleep sex

Drabble 221

Mamoru POV

My eyes opened up in the bleak darkness. I turned my head over to read 4 am on the alarm. I sighed as I realized my internal body clock woke me up for my hospital rounds even on the mornings I had off. Such as was the life I lead. I hated it really and looked at my peacefully sleeping girlfriend. Usagi had moved in here about a month ago and had been dealing with my funky nights as an intern very well.

Granted she slept peacefully through them but still she accepted them as they were. Me on the other hand, I missed seeing her doe eyed expression when she woke up in the am. I wanted to see her bright blue eyes sleepy as they were in bed with me and not just when we fell asleep. I wanted to be there when she woke up in the am. I knew she would be asleep for a while to come though and it was unfortunate that I was now awake.

I tried to slip back into sleep on several occasions so that I could wake up when she did for my day off. One of the few rare Saturdays I had off to. It didn't help matters that I was facing the window to the outside and the sun was beginning to shine in. I had spent nearly an hour trying to fall back asleep while she slept peacefully next to me, her light breathing had initially lulled me back to relaxation but not for long.

Unable to stay in bed to much longer, my body calling for me to do something active another irritation about being an intern. I loved the job and what I was able to do but my internal clock kept me up now at all the crazy hours of the night and I was only six months into the struggle to give my mental and bodily function some type of acceptable clock to work off of. To tell it to rest and not when I was ready to pass out.

I knew Ami was going through the same thing since she asked me how many cups of coffee I had to go through as she was trying to work her way into iced coffee. Being a senshi for several years didn't grant you freedom from getting tired. Usagi was a tad luckier as her college bound career choice put her in child education. She was so good with children and didn't mind being a teacher which for her was ironic considering how much she hated school.

The other girls found their own choices for college as well but that was of little concern to me now as I rose up from the bed. I was tempted to go jogging but found myself not wanting to leave my girlfriends side. I looked over at her nearly nude form. The sheet barely covering her nude colored lacy bra as her panties lay against her hips if memory serves me correctly. I shifted over and looked beneath the covered, lifting them up to see them still on her but now around her hips rather than above them.

The lace was at least three to four inches wide covered her hip like a pair of hip huggers while still giving a peak at her rear that they just barely covered. Her whole form was a beautiful structure of femininity and strength even as she slept. No one would know for a long time to come how much power this lithe woman held. How her kind heart and generous spirit refused to give up on even some of her enemies.

I caressed her face as she twitched in her sleep. Watched the slight parting of her lips as she breathed. Lips that had kissed mine so lovingly the night before. Lips that spoke words of healing and love. Words that have on more than one occasion change the course of earth itself and given new life to others. Words that inspired and enthralled even our enemies into becoming good once more.

Her form beneath the covers have been in so many battles one would think she should have scars all over her. They were of course hidden away and healed beyond sight by the crystal to help conceal her identity from people one step further. But they existed. Beneath the surface, the memories of them would forever live on within us all. I pulled the cover form her form wondering if it would wake her up but she was so deep in her sleep it barely shifted her from her deep slumber.

I pulled it down to see her legs. So toned and powerful they were when she fought yet in bed with me they gave away a more sensuous nature as they curled up together in a mix of innocence and near mirth. Even her tiny little feet wouldn't give way to the many battles they had been in, only gave way to how small she really was as I looked at her in my bed. Her hair was the last piece I saw as I looked back up at her face.

It wrapped around her, around us both at one point in the night. Softly spun gold that I was seeing just the slightest hints of silver in. Barely discernable but one could still see it if you had the sun to reflect off of it. It was a good thing she had moved in here or else that would be an interesting explanation to her parents as to WHY her naturally blonde hair was turning silver and a shade of silver that wasn't sold in stores.

It looked to natural to have come from a bottle. Usagi was still trying to figure out how to work her way around that without problem. They had grown so long by now that some of the strands were finding their way to the floor and she didn't even notice. I could hold back my patience no more and grazed her legs with my hands. She did not stir. I pulled at the panties at her hips as I slowly but steadily took them off her form.

It wasn't the first time I had done this, no. I did it only when she was this deeply asleep. I had a feeling being intimate with me was the ONLY time she was willing to lose sleep. Her panties came off seconds later, the lacy material making it easy to slide right off next to her silky smooth skin which I swore was a smooth as silk itself. I kissed her legs as she shifted but still didn't wake nor stir much. I spread her legs a bit wider as I kissed the insides of her thighs. I began to smell her scent.

I loved the scent of her and to know that I was the ONLY one to EVER smell this aphrodisiac was a huge boost to my ego as it was to the love that we had. No one else besides me was allowed to touch her like this and any that dared to wouldn't live to breathe the following day that's how strongly I felt about it. That's how strongly I felt about her. When I got to her core she was already warm. I put that more so down to heat that can accumulate overnight from being under covers.

As much as I wanted to taste her I wanted to get her warmed up first. I reached up and gently massaged her breasts, tweaking her nipples so smoothly and rubbing the tips of them as she gently moaned for more without even realizing it. I smiled and licked them ever so softly as they puckered up beneath my touch. I loved how responsive her body was to me. How only I was able to garner these reactions from her.

My hands trailed down to caressing her form, feeling her smooth skin along the way down as she sighed beneath me. Her skin perking up at the feel of my touch as I placed open mouthed kisses going down her chest where I gently massaged her breasts down to her stomach where I dipped my tongue in lightly eliciting a sigh from her lips. I felt down even further and cupped her bare bottom in my hands as I pulled her legs further apart.

By this point I could tell she was getting aroused though still unconscious. I saw her eyes begin to flutter but she was definitely still asleep. Her body was just recognizing that I was giving it an early morning treat as it was reciprocating to the touches bestowed upon it. I got close enough to be able to gently lick and nip at her heating core, making her twitch even more so beneath me. I kept going at it till she moaned.

I looked up as I nipped at her, relentlessly going at it as her eyes began to flutter open, between the realms of conscious and subconscious as her body was waking up from the splendid pleasures it was getting. I rapidly licked up at her faster as I slowly slipped my finger into her tight hot sheath. Her body beginning to twist in the sheets as she moaned louder in response to my ministrations.

"Mamo…" she muttered making me suck upon her tender little engorged clit harder making her cry out for the first time since I began this. Her vocals starting to get higher and higher as she finally fully woke up. Her breathing was already getting up there as I grinned around her clit before giving a long languorous lick, "Oh Mamo…please…" her hands reached down to grasp my head as I continued to suck down upon her.

I could feel her walls beginning to tighten up and knew she was on the verge but I wanted to be in her when she came, and not just simply on my fingers. I stopped my work as she looked at me crazed. I kissed her cutie little button nose as I rose up and pushed her legs further apart before hooking them with precision over my shoulders. "Please what?" I asked her. Teasing her as I had been for the last several minutes to wake her up.

"If you don't…" the small hoarse growl that came from her was almost cute as I teased her center with my cock which had definitely hardened up during my ministrations upon her form, "If I don't what?" I asked as I pushed in just a little bit, "If you don't - " I cut her off as I pushed in slowly. Her words trapped in her throat as she moaned out instead and clutched at me with all her might, leaving crescent shaped marks in my skin.

I pushed as far in as I could get, bottoming out inside of her as I felt her tight muscles grip onto me steadily. I stayed there for a few moments before sliding back out only to slide back in a few seconds later, "Please…" She begged. I wanted to give in more but damn she seemed almost tighter from her sleep fogged brain. I pushed in once more and gave a slow and gentle thrusting letting her get used to it as I was.

Her legs wrapped themselves around my shoulders as I pressed deeply inside of her. Enjoying this as much as I could. I could feel the sweat beginning to accumulate from the slow torturous pace we were going at. Her inner muscles were so damned tight it was a struggle to get inside as I pushed continuously though slowly, deep inside of her. "Hai." She bite her lip as I lunged forward to bite at that lip myself.

I captured it between my teeth as she kissed me. I bite gently into it before letting it go avoiding actually hurting the tender flesh. "You want more?" I asked, as I caressed her thighs on my shoulders. Kissing her knees as I pushed inside of her. I loved how flexible she was. Always made me hot for her. "Every day of my life." She answered honestly as I pushed in that much harder than before.

"Just like me." I replied as I gave a thrust that much harder, making her body bounce back and forth underneath my own. She gripped me tighter as she thrust herself against me. The impact sinking me deeper within her as I pressed my cock to the deepest reaches of her cavern. I groaned myself from the intense pressure and pleasure that I gained from the connected we had with each other.

I held her close as I felt consumed by her little by little, the more and more we connected the hotter and closer we felt. I could feel it pulsing on her end on how deeply this was. My own body felt like it was burning up yet I knew if I stopped to even breathe more than I already was I would regret it in an instant that's how much I didn't want to stop. I watched her below me as I began to plow into her.

Her head turning around back and forth, from side to side as she tried to hold onto the ride, my cock slamming into her harder now, my own pulse racing with love and adoration for this beautiful young woman I held in my arms. I felt my control slipping the further we got. The more I felt her muscles grip and tighten around me the more I felt the seed rising within my length, the need to cum inside of her was pressing down on me.

However I refused to cum before she did. I reached down and began to play with her clit. The very piece of tender flesh I was sucking on what seemed like on minutes before was now sensitive from the constant sucking and rubbing on it making it perfect for what I had planned for her. Her head jerked up as her flesh was teased once more. I knew she was close, I was close and I felt it within her.

"Please!" she begged again. This time I couldn't refute as I was ready myself. I pinched her nub very gently but still firmly as she came like a rocket around my cock. I gasped in pleasure as her walls convulsed around me. Tightening maddeningly around me till I couldn't barely breathe but who needed breathe when you had such an angel wrapped around you? I let go as the orgasm consumed me as hers consumed her.

I held on tightly for several minutes, we came around the other and filled each other up. Our bodies sweating badly but neither of us cared. I knew I'd have to wash the sheets later on today but it was no matter for me now. All I cared about was how happy she was and felt how happy that made me. I enjoyed the fluttering feeling for a little while longer before I slumped over her letting her legs down.

I saw the pleased and sated look on her face as she breathed back in not as harshly as she had before when we were making love and I couldn't help but be proud as hell that I was the one that put that there. "Someone woke up happy." She noted as she traced my skin with her finger tips, "Every morning I wake up next to you I'm happy." I tell her, the truth of it in my eyes as she smiled at me.

I then move off of her as she remarks, "By the way that is the only way I will willingly lose sleep." She snuggled into my side as I smiled. "I'll take it." I mutter sleepily myself as I finally now am able to fall back asleep. My princess did have a way of knocking me right back out of commission again once we made love. Hell I might just do that every morning I get the opportunity to.


	22. Evil meets evillove happens

**LoveInTheBattleField** : glad you enjoyed it.

 **Joanne** **Frances** **Tiano** **Cajilig** : I thought so. Lol

 **OrientalDanceGirl** : I think we all would…I am looking forward to that myself sometime soon. I'm hoping I have the right one so if I have the possibility of finding one so do you. 😊

 **mryann** : yeah I know its so sweet that I had a big smile on my face as I wrote it.

 **DarkenedHrt101** : its true, so keep it up with that story, I really am enjoying it. I even read the most recent one and really am enjoying its progress.

5 reviews, nice, lest see where this next one gets us. Please read and review!

Evil meets evil...love happens

Drabble 222

Evil Endymion POV

It had been a week since the moon senshi had been turned evil. She walked around the dark kingdom in her snug fitting black dress like a silent assassin in the night. A shadow to prey upon the weak with her siren like looks. Her once golden hair held a hint of darkness to it that didn't seem to fit her petite face. She had made sure the youma, Malachite and myself knew how important it was for her not to know the truth of where she came from.

That even though she gave her crystal to her friends that she was the only one that could get it back. A slick trick on the moon senshi's part, to toss her broach to the other blonde senshi for protection and yelling out a phrase that made no sense at all. We tried to use her de-transformed self to find out who she was as a civilian but to no avail it was as if she didn't exist on earth. I knew from that that the phrase she used had to have been a message to hide her true identity so that no one could be used against her.

A clever deception indeed. Especially since Beryl found out through Metallia that only the moon senshi could activate the crystal. This pissed Beryl off pretty badly as she thought once she got a hold of it she could use its power but the link to it went only to the royal blood line of whomever was alive. So Metallia, against Beryl's feelings on the matter, insisted that the moon senshi be brought on board.

It seemed that our dark Queen held a contempt for the moon senshi. Hated her even and even as an evil general of hers was stuck with Beryl's stewing hatred. Malachite and I both found this odd and almost amusing. A first for us both to be on the same thought processing level. It seemed that Beryl held quite the loathe for her even though the newly designated general Selenite had done nothing to irritate her in the slightest. She had even gone to earth for her first mission and brought back more energy than either Malachite or myself had.

Something that shocked us both, yet it nothing to please our Queen. I was actually feeling quite bad for the former senshi. She was doing as asked yet still bring treated as lesser than. So our Queen placed us on assignment together. Not her choice though, a suggestion from Malachite especially when he gave very good reasoning as to why it would be successful. The only reason why she went for it I believe was due to how her own feelings were now being judged. It seemed she had a deeper reasoning for her actions.

The youma were beginning to suspect that her hatred for the new blonde general was becoming more important to her than getting the power of the silver crystal she once claimed to want more than anything else. Once Malachite subtly pointed that out she curtly allowed us to partner up on the matter. Malachite was a delegator and a good one at that. In fact if I recall correctly she had even muttered something about 'pesky little blonde bitch' under her breath.

It was as if the former moon senshi got under her skin but for a whole other reason than just having been her enemy for so long. I understood the war was going on for a while but her hatred for her seemed to go way deeper than just a few dozen pesky battles. Beryl literally looked at her at some points like she wanted to burn her alive with her eyes alone on the spot. It was a deep seated level of hate that Malachite and I didn't truly understand.

It made us both question what was really going on with our Queen especially when even the youma gave her sideways glances when she wasn't looking. Doubt was beginning to form and as her generals we still had to at least appear to be in control and understanding, when in fact we didn't. So when Selenite or the former moon senshi, whichever name she would go be at the end of this, got paired up with me it was as if a little fuse had been ignited.

I couldn't explain it but something about her made me think she would be trouble. Not she's going to get us killed trouble in battle but I feel something strange and warm in my heart for her trouble and I can't make it go away. That was another thing I felt this burning pressure within me that only got subdued now when she was nearby or within my presence. It began when she and I first laid eyes on one another.

Like some odd link had been formed that was invisible to the naked eye. So we worked together and it was like there was this static between us. My mind came up with all sorts of wicked things I wanted to do to her in that dress. I knew Malachite saw the same looks and gave me warning looks considering how Beryl acted and looked at me. The woman had a serious fixation on me and for me to show ANY positive attitude towards Selenite when she was there was begging for trouble to say the least.

One would actually think the Queen was jealous of the blonde general, and Selenite had no idea of this. The youma didn't speak to her unless she spoke to them and not one of them dared to voice it. However no matter how against the rules it obvious was without being spoken about I couldn't help the pull, the connection I felt towards her. It was like we were magnets growing stronger with every time we were within each other's space.

The more we talked, to more time we spent together it was like the pull got stronger and stronger until I noticed little things about her that I knew I shouldn't have. The smell of her hair after a washing, it was of strawberries and vanilla. A complete contrast to what one would think of down here. Her natural scent was of a light floral fragrance mixed with something that was just hers and it drew me to her on more than one occasion.

Then there was her body, oh her body. As petite as she was she had an amazing figure hiding beneath that long dress. It covered up her essentials, way more so than Beryl's tight dress did, yet there was still such an allure to it that you looked at her beauty more often in comparison to Beryl's form. This was another thing that pissed off the Queen. Her more revealing dress wasn't garnering as much attention as Selenite's slightly more reserved dress was.

Granted Selenite's dress had a slit going up the left side that went to her mid-thigh, but the other side had a slit that went up to her hip with black leather laces to keep it in place on her. It was a different kind of revealing but it didn't stop others from looking to see if there was a hint of something to see. Beryl was used to being the woman men would want, to have a rival in a sense because her own master deemed her needed for the crystal, was something she couldn't stand, her jealous to deep.

Plus to make it worse because I was growing fond of her more than I knew I should have and I think Beryl was catching on. So when Selenite and I were going over more plans for the next attack I saw how prudent her strategies were. I had a feeling some part of her was drawing unconsciously from her time as a senshi and using that knowledge to gain the energy needed for us to get the crystal back.

She just didn't know it. I actually felt bad. Part of me actually wanted to tell her the truth and this scared me. Why did I want to tell her the truth? We were evil. This world belonged to us. We would tear it down and rebuild it in our own image. Or rather Beryl's image. Yet being around Selenite made me question so much. I wondered if in her civilian life she was also a witch and that I was under a spell yet I could find nothing, her senshi made sure of it.

"Endymion look at this here." She suggested as I came up next to her. I looked down at the power grid then to her and stopped looking at the grid. The side of was on I got to see the higher slit and not for the first time wished I could see more. I looked closely at it and saw that the laced up leather straps hide the fact away that she wasn't wearing anything beneath the dress. This realization made me hard.

How had I NOT noticed that before? "Yeah." I replied, forcing words from my mouth. "What about it?" I asked, hoping I hadn't missed anything important that she had said. "Endymion…" I looked up to her face to find she was looking at me. Her face appearing to lure me in as she said, "Is there something on my dress?" she asked, "No…no…I…" she then turned to me, "Cause you've been staring at it for a few moments now."

Her breasts were pressed tightly up against the leather fabric of the dress as her nipples were beginning to push through. I could feel the need and want for her pent up trying to break free and knew I couldn't subdue it any longer. "That's because…" I used my powers to shut and lock the door to the chambers, "I can't stop fighting this anymore." I looked down to find the front of her dress, an alluring sight to as one should seemed to be covered yet one push of the fabric and she would be exposed to me.

The other side was a simple strap that would expose her as well. Her breasts seemed to beckon me to them as she breathed in deeply. Her want of me clear as day in her eyes, "Then why aren't you kissing me?" She responded. I pounced on her. Our lips clashing as our tongues dueled within the others mouth. Becoming one up there as we would soon be becoming one down there as well. I lifted her up and set her on the power grid. She grinned at me as I ripped the dress at the lacy leather part and exposed her heated center to my hungry gaze.

I immediately plunged a finger in to find her incredibly tight. To tight for her to have been schooled at this before. A virgin she was and something inside of me broke at the knowledge, as I would be her first and it gave me more pleasure than I dared to describe in the moment. She cried out for more as I continued on, slowly pushing my finger inside till I could fit two in, and kept going till three was stretching her out, almost uncomfortably so as she held onto me tightly, "Please Endymion." She begged.

I couldn't stop if I'd wanted to. I undid the armor that blocked me, undid the belt and pants as she pulled me forward and said, "Make me yours." As I plunged hard and fast in to her waiting warmth. It was tight as hell as I felt her walls clamp around me. My invading member throbbed within her as she clung to me. I stayed still just a little bit longer so that I could enjoy these moments and give her a little time to adjust.

I knew this was wrong on some level…it had to be. Right? Beryl would punish her for sure, after all our Queen considered me hers though she hadn't actually stated it. Her glances told me all that I needed to know. Yet looking into Selenite's eyes, seeing those dark orbs that seemed blue when in the right light never felt more right. Seeing Beryl's expression of lust made me want to shrivel into a corner. Selenite made me want to make love to her.

An expression I had tried to hold back till I couldn't any longer. I pulled out and plunged back inside. Her liquid heat surrounded me as I began a rhythm older than time and space, pulling in and out slowly to let her get used to it and keeping my grip on her solid. I didn't want to let her go, now that I finally had her in my arms. It felt to damn right and good for this to be wrong. If anything the more I thought about it NOT being with her felt wrong.

Not moving within her felt empty. Not feeling her wet heat as her walls caressed me from tip to the bottom of my shaft felt lifeless. She made me feel life, she made me feel filled with unnamed emotions that I couldn't put into words put knew deep in my soul meant that she was someone incredibly important to me and to never let her go again. The need I had was building. I watched her face as I saw her own coming along to.

She clutched her arms around my shoulders as I pushed her harder on the power grid, her bodies making all sorts of images pop up as I kept thrusting into her. It got so messed up that the images got stuck together. Jammed as we kept making hard love on the grid. I couldn't have cared less though. My shaft was in the sweetest pleasure one could imagine as I continued my onslaught inside of her quivering depths.

"Hai!" I gasped as I buried my head in her neck, kissing her neck and nipping at it hard as I pulled her legs further around my body. Her dress no match for my hands as I ripped it further apart, nearly ripping it from her body as it hung loosely over her frame. Her breasts out as I teased them with my free hand before I felt her begin to climb even higher than before. "Oh my…" she gasped.

My fingers now reaching down and playing merely with her clit. Her walls closing in on me faster than before as she was beginning to come. I held off not wanting to come before her as she dug her nails into my neck and back. "HAI!" she nearly screamed. I lost it at seeing the sight her of her so wonton in her pleasure. Something was changing inside of me, something I couldn't understand at the moment.

A name bubbling up from the surface at seeing her face this way. A name that seemed familiar as I climbed up the mountain to orgasmic pleasure. Her walls suddenly clamped completely around me. Holding me tightly as her form did as she came. Hard. I couldn't help it. I jack hammered myself into her harder than before as she cried out my name. "Endymion!" a cry that was bound to get attention.

I cared not though as a name I didn't realized I even knew the way I did came out, "Serenity!" as I came hard myself. My length pouring into her streams of my seed as we came together. For a moment she looked at me. I had called out another name yet it didn't upset her. If anything it made her eye color waver to a light set of blues. It was then that we were interrupted by a very enraged Queen Beryl.

Her red eyes seemed to glow with her fury as I held my blonde Serenity closer. And yet I still used that name though I knew I shouldn't have. The rage in Beryl's eyes was enough to make the walls shake in her steed. I pulled from Selenite so we could right ourselves but before anything could be said by us Beryl spoke with such malice, "I don't believe this! I turn you evil to have you kill your own senshi before I kill you and you two still find a way to get together?!"

her rant causes both of them to come to their senses and the evil gets wiped away within usagi by her own connection to the crystal even though its not with her. She frees mamoru to as they teleport out)


	23. Bench sex

**Panda1573a** : I thought so and I can definitely imagine some very possessive actions going on.

 **LoveInTheBattleField** : will do.

 **Joanne** **Frances** **Tiano** **Cajilig** : absolutely! And not a problem.

 **Oreo596** : thank you.

 **mryann** : yeah I thought so, I enjoy writing these ones since their so few and far between. Yeah my imagination was creative when I visualized it.

5 reviews, that's nice, you guys keep requesting more and I'll keep writing them out. And good news I officially have a new boyfriend! I'm stoked and getting more new material to descriptively write to. 😉 plus I've gotten started on the sequel to the obsessed and dangerous storyline, it should be out by July so stay tuned for it. So please read and review.

Bench sex

Drabble 223

Usagi POV

It was a nice warm day outside. The sun was shining as I left out of school. It had been unusually hot out today. Our classmates were talking about it, but we were due for a hot summer like this for a while. The last few had been more balmy than sunny. I left out glad that I didn't have detention or anything for once. The girls were all busy with activities. Makoto was in a cooking class that couldn't join as they were filled up.

Ami was at cram school beginning her studies to become a doctor already. It was something we were all very proud of her for. It's not easy being a senshi and STILL training to become a doctor at that. Minako had taken up to be on the volleyball team at school like she had been in England. Once we saw her begin to play in practice it was clear just how much she enjoyed the sport and how good she was at it.

Rei had stepped up her practices as a miko and as a business woman. Deciding to take on the shrine when her grandfather told her he wanted her to take it over after himself, she started to take some business classes early on for college next to Ami so she could begin that process. I was just glad she was able to go to our school now for high school as we could all be together for our final years.

I myself had taken on to deciding on teaching. A funny moment that had my teachers themselves stunned but glad I had a profession I wanted to get into. It's why I had taken up with Ami and Rei to begin to study for early childhood development in a few courses. I had to really bring up my grades to do it but it was worth it. My parents were proud enough to become more lenient on my relationship with Mamoru.

Speaking of…I spotted him on our bench in the park I was walking through. We've been through so much in the last few years it seems more like half of my life really. The way we met, how we began to fall even before we knew who the other was. How we almost lost each other and found each other time and time again. This year felt just a little bit different like we were being given a break of sorts.

Even our guardian cats were getting cozy for once. I looked over at him and saw how invested he was in his book. Genetics was what I could read in the title from here as I gazed at him. I noticed he had on his tie today so he must have been present for an important lecture. I always did enjoy seeing him with his glasses on to. There was something about him with his glasses on that made him look sexy in a sense.

More mature and somehow innocent. It was a complete contrast to how he looked without them, almost devilish in his attractive features. It was almost as if the glasses added on this innocent persona so that no one would know of the dashing young man beneath them. A fact I was happy not many females noticed. He was an incredibly attractive young man as it was even with the glasses when he was without them…damn it was sex on legs for him. He didn't see it much of course but the rest did.

However he also looked delicious in that light suit and tie combo. From the way his glasses were perched on his nose to how he looked down at that book so intently to how passionate he was about his own studies just made him more attractive to me. His actual jacket was folded somewhat neatly over the rest of his books as he ignored any pretty female that came by. He didn't do it purposely but more so out of how enthralled he was in his book. I could see she was trying to gain his attention though.

Even going as far as to sit next to him on the bench. I didn't let this phase me as I knew and trusted in my boyfriend. A little bit older than me for sure but not older than him. He barely even noticed her as she talked to him. He apologized for the rudeness of not responding at first then expressed that he was just really into the book and continued to read. I wondered if she was going to continue to try when she tried to become interested in the book.

I sigh and almost giggled. Such a rookie move to attempt. A decent one to try but a rookie one nonetheless. He explained some of the variables to her which I could tell were going over her head as he spoke. I actually laughed a bit from where I was at her expression as she nearly sweat dropped at his explanation before trying to suggest a coffee to him. He smiled and politely expressed that he was dating someone already.

I smiled at that. A gently 'no' to show her that he wasn't interested since he was already taken by another. However she wasn't one it seemed who took no for an answer as she said it was just an "Innocent cup of coffee". Seeing her intention he politely declined her once more with, "No cup of coffee is innocent, many sleepless nights with my girlfriend have proven that much." He smiled as way of making it light but at the same time giving just how intimate our relationship was at the same time.

Getting the hint she stood up and walked off. Or in one's case, regaining that last shred of dignity and walking away with it intact instead of constantly hounding one for a date or something more when they KNEW that he or she was taken and NOT interested. Those people confounded me on every level. She at least used the few brain cells in her head accepted it and left off before his attention was even back on the book he was reading.

I smiled and walked up back behind him, something I did on occasion. Thing was he somehow always knew it was me. He was well adept to knowing if it was a threat or not and he knew well enough that it was me and not a threat coming up behind him, so when I put my hands over his eyes and asked, 'Guess who?" he smiled beneath my fingers and said, "The love of my life." Before pulling me into his lap from behind. We kissed lightly and playfully as the book he had been previously reading was now of to the side of the bench.

I was seated comfortably on his lap as I got to look at him more closely with his glasses on. I saw the deep depths of his blue eyes and even more so when he took the glasses off. It was like the film over them from the glasses was gone and it their place was deep depths one could swim in and become lost in. Plus there was always this light that sparkled when I looked deeply into them, as if I brought something bright into his life with them. It sounded cheesy and maybe a little arrogant but it seemed that way.

"I love looking into your eyes you know that?" he asks me. I smiled as I had spent so much time staring into his own that I had neglected to realize he had been staring into mine. I blushed, "As much as I love looking into yours…?" I joked, "Cause I love getting lost in yours…you make me feel like I'm the only woman in your world." He smiled this happy near smirk it made my heart flutter and my legs quiver.

I don't know how he did it but that smile just made me feel so wanted and loved it was beyond what words could describe as he leaned in and kissed me gently and yet somehow with a restrained passion in it, "You are the only woman in this universe that I love the way I do." He kissed me, "The only woman I could ever imagine being with…" kiss, "Imagine spending my life with…" he kissed and gently ran his hands up and down my back.

A soothing motion that was also slightly arousing me, "The only woman I've found myself lost in the eyes of and never wanted to come back out." His voice was growing husky as his hands began to give me a gently massage all over. Discreetly of course to passerby's to avoid looking to sexual or intimate in broad daylight. Not that we hadn't had sex outside before but not with a ton of people walking around.

"To be honest, I was getting that way in your eyes to until I realized I had been remiss about I felt. Thinking I was arrogant for thinking that I was the only woman in your life but I guess I had to rethink that one." I expressed, "I have female friends Usako yes, but, you're the only woman I would die for and HAVE died for more than once." He chuckled lightly despite the truth of it, "I would have done so in our past life to…no question about it. Just like you did." How did such a light conversation go so philosophical and deep in the span of a few minutes?

We kissed once more as his hands got more daring. Sliding further down to cup my rear even as even I became more bold and kissed his face and neck, using my teeth just a little bit to nibble for a second or two before I kissed him again, "Usako…You are the ONLY one that drives me wild enough to do what going to happen next." Stunned he stands up, holds me up in the process to avoid me falling or tripping as he ushers me back around the bench while there's a thirty second gap between passerby's.

He pulls me just behind the large bush that resides a few feet behind the bench and throws his jacket down to the ground before he lowers me down on top of it. The heat form the summer day, the conversation we were having combined with our own eager sexual arousal add to the fact that we were out doors in a pretty public area made for a passionate combination to make love so intensely.

My school uniform top he pushed up and used it to bind my hands together as he gained access to my breasts. First teasing them through my bra before he reached under to unhook said bra and grasp my breasts. I went to take the top off the rest of the way when he held me pinned and gently ordered, "Stay." I obeyed cause for some reason that tone of voice made me wet just hearing it. It was soothing, commanding and with sex thrown into it, it was the perfect combination to get me to agree to nearly anything.

Thankfully he only used it during these moments. He hiked up my school skirt and merely pulled my panties to the side as he started to play with me as his other hand, as he trusted me not to move and to stay, unbuttoned his pants. His own button up shirt staying on but the tails being pulled out due to his fussing with his pants. Once freed I saw his member plop down onto my pelvic bone with a thud.

Apparently he was as hot for me as I was for him as his fingers from his gently playing were now coated with my juices. He pulled them up and licked them up of the clear essence that came from me, savoring the taste before my eyes making me feel like I was excreting them even more. I lightly moaned and bit my lip as he prepared himself to be in me after that one. He must have definitely been ready as he was already hot and hard with his need.

Closing the gap between us he widened my legs and pushed his throbbing length into me. I gripped him closer as I felt him slid into me. My walls stretching to accommodate his length as he pushed through and seated himself within me. I gripped on tightly as he groaned out, his butt peeking out through his slightly lowered pants as he filled me up. He was the only man to ever do so and WOULD only be the man to do so.

Just as I was his only woman, he was my only man in this manner. He pushed himself gently into me as I wrapped my legs around his waist. My knees nearly hitting his under arms as he pushed himself deeper into me on each stroke. His thick cock stretching me out to my fullest as if he had been made for me and me for him. Then his one hand went to grasp onto my bound ones and held onto them as he slowly stroked inside of me.

I could hear people walking by as I tried to muffle my moans as he tried to muffle his grunts of pleasure. I watched him bite his lip as I bit at mine trying to keep the sounds from coming out especially as he began to speed up a little bit. He moved forward over me, his stomach coming into contact with mine a little bit as he leaned over more. My legs bending backwards towards me as my knees got pulled up and over his shoulders.

He had no longer been able to help himself as he started to plow in that much faster than before, needing to be deeper within me. "Please!" I begged as he released my bunched up shirt and my arms were able to slip free of the hold as I reached up and grasped onto him. Pulling him closer and forcing him even deeper into me. He groaned louder as I darted my head about to make sure we hadn't been heard.

I didn't see anyone coming around and didn't hear anyone either but also could barely focus on anything past him or our sounds as I felt things tightening up around him. My own muscles betraying me and trying to come already when I wanted to prolong this. It was made even worse as he reached down and toyed with my quivering bundle of nerves. His fingers finding me wet and supple as he rubbing me gently back and forth building a higher orgasm within me as I fought hard not to cum right then and there.

I wanted to keep this feeling going till he came with me. I loved it when he came within me. It was a beautiful feeling and I enjoyed the pleasing expression he wore on his face. Never once did he give that expression to anyone else, it was mine and mine alone as he plunged that much deeper into me. His shaft reaching depths in me that I didn't even know existed before him…in both lifetimes.

He started to pound his way into me, his control losing out to the sensations the rhythm was provoking as we started to thrust against the other harder and faster than before. My grip on him loosening as we started to get a little bit sweaty. I reached further down to try and pull his thighs closer towards me to pull him further into me only to have him pin me down once more as I felt his control slip further away.

I clenched as tightly as I could and wrought out a deep seated moan that I knew SOMEONE had to have heard. Then he started to pound into me with a veracity he hadn't before during this little session. I couldn't help my little grunts as I felt my orgasm build up even higher. I couldn't help the nails I was digging into his thighs as he continued to pound into me and I couldn't help the clenching of muscles as I pulsed around him, coming hard. He lurched forward and bit into my neck to roar out his own blinding end as he came within me.

His jerking form taking over as he came inside and coated my walls. Oh how happy I was that I was on the pill and had been for months now just for moments like this where we forgot to use a condom. I rolled us over upon hearing steps close by and underneath another bush as a dog walker came upon the sight. I had barely grabbed his jacket in time from beneath my head as I rolled him over.

He was still panting as I was as the dog walker seeing nothing and listening for something heard nothing as he we controlling ourselves now, walked away once more, pulling the barking dog with him even as the barking alarm protested to the leave, "That was a close one." I muttered, "Yeah…" Mamoru muttered, "But so worth it." he lightly grasped my hip as I felt him shift within me, "We need to do that more often." He said. I rolled my eyes and replied, "No argument there." Just not so close to people again.


	24. Beginning jealousies

**Guest** **(1)** : anything your interested in seeing. 😉

 **Oreo596** : I thought so. Lol

 **Joanne** **Frances** **Tiano** **Cajilig** : he looses himself when its regarding her. not that she's complaining.

 **phillynz** : thank you! And definitely. 😉 😉 yeah I've already started to write out the first chapter now.

 **Guest** **(2)** : Usagi has mamo and mamo has usagi need I say more. (your good lol)

 **knowall7** : not a problem. 😊

 **mryann** : I'm going in order so when that one pops up I'll definitely be able to get creative on it. lol

7 reviews, nice, lets see where this one gets us, please read and review.

Beginning jealousies

Drabble 224

Mamoru POV

I grumbled into my coffee at the counter as I watched my pig tailed blonde flirt with a guy from her class. He was a senior in her high school but he was still acting like he was top dog which irritated me. Though I couldn't be to upset, it wasn't as if she knew I had a 'thing' for her, that I enjoyed riling her up to see that cutie red tint on her face even if I'd rather see it there in pleasure than in anger.

It was all I could get from her since she was ALWAYS surrounded by her female gaggle of friends. I was always too much of a nerve wrack to ask her out or even to try and flirt with her myself. Being in crowds made me uncomfortable and she had a crowd of friends that surrounded her nearly all the time except for when she was flirting with this guy apparently. Her friends had yet to arrive at the arcade and her talking to him with such ease rose my ire up as I tried to swallow my sip of coffee.

I knew it was lame but yes I thought of her as mine to care for and more it was just hard to NOT say something mean to her, a jab or something cause if I didn't I would say what I really wanted to say and I don't think she'd respond well to 'let me show you what being with a real man is like' very well. So I didn't. She had no idea I felt this way for her, no idea that I hung out at the arcade to see her to.

Don't get me wrong but while Motoki was a great friend and a nice one to catch up with half the time I was here I was visualizing what she and I could be doing, or what I could do to her that was definitely NOT PG rated. If Motoki had any clue or indication he'd be glaring at me for my less than friendly thoughts of her. He knew on some level I cared for her but didn't know the extent of it and I needed to keep it that way.

I watched that guy by her try to look suave as he said something that made her laugh as she giggled like a true school girl. Now I felt depressed. I wished I could get her to smile like that, to get that tiny tint of pink in her face that spoke of enjoyment. Alas it wasn't meant to be unless I could get her alone and get past the lump in my throat that seemed to show up ONLY when I did have those chances.

It was like it waited for me to be within range when she was alone to come up out of nowhere and act like a damned 'cock block' on me. It was frustrating and irritating as hell, like my own body decided to betray me when I needed it to help me the most. Plus it probably didn't help that the words that did want to come out were way more flirty and alluded to sexual acts that cannot be done in public.

I avoided them which lead to the frog in the throat issue cause my head couldn't think of something as simple as 'would you like a shake?' or 'would you like to go to the movies with me?' nope. My mind didn't give me those options till it was too late or unless it was an afterthought several minutes later. It wasn't till Motoki spoke that I realized I had been staring within her general direction for several minutes.

"So you going to ask her out or are you trying to send the question via mental mind link and hope that she comes over here and says yes?" he joked which had me turning a shade of red now, "That's not…shut up!" I grumbled. "Cause I gotta say that Hiro guy he seems like he's making headway." I glared at my friend for that, "What do you know about him?" I asked instead to which a corn floured blonde answered from behind me.

Monaco, one of Usagi's friends decided to shock me into nearly spitting up my coffee as she seemed to suddenly appear behind me, "MInako!" I chastised for the coffee, "Relax you drink that stuff daily, missing a sip isn't going to kill you." She commented, "But…I did hear that she's been talking to that Hiro guy." She looked over at Motoki as he commented, "Yeah for the last fifteen minutes now." he stated.

I briefly wondered where the hell the time went to if she was talking to him for that long AND I had been watching nearly the whole friggin time. "Yeah our classmates are calling him the new 'bad boy' of Juban high. He's already got a fan club of girls that are trying to get him to date them." She explained. Motoki looked on concerned now, "Then why is he talking with Usagi?" Minako looked at him in defensive for Usagi.

"Meaning what? That she's not pretty enough to nail him?" she quipped. Motoki replied in defensive, "Definitely not that I just meant that While Usagi is definitely attractive she's just not the type of girl to be easily some 'bad boys' bed post notch. I'd like to give her more credit than that so why is he talking to her?" he rectified himself making Minako simmer down, "He's been trying to get her into bed for a week now and she talks to him to make it clear how unavailable she is." This make me look at her.

"How?" I had to ask, "She tried telling him that her studies are important to her so he volunteered for study sessions. So that didn't work. Then she tried to tell him that her parents prefer her to be at home for dinner, that blew up when she went for us girls to the mall for the evening and spent the night at the temple. He happened to have been walking by and saw her so yeah…so now she's been trying to allude to having a boyfriend already but he's not buying it." this made me look at my blonde.

Now that pink tint made me wonder if it was from flirting or being uncomfortable and nervous around him. "He's not been buying it as she hasn't named her fake boyfriend yet and has only managed to say that he's possessive and loves her. She's a pretty bad liar so it's hard for her to make something up on the spot. It's why we've been around her extra lately, to help her avoid him at points." My jaw began to drop as things were piecing themselves together and suddenly a spark of flame sprung up.

"Then I think its time her 'boyfriend' did something about this bothersome pest." I stood up, ignored my coffee and walked up to the two and in the act of 'protecting my girlfriend' when in reality I was hoping that the next act would get her out of the jam and give me my chance at long last to be with her. "Hey Usa…" I made myself sound jovial and happy to see her which wasn't hard at all considering I was usually all the time and gave her a sound kiss in the lips. An impulsive move if I do say so myself.

She didn't stop it or pull away which made the scene in front of this Hiro guy all the more spectacular as he looked like a wide eyed guppy fish at the sight before him, "I hope I didn't take too long, had to finish off a mid-term paper for Uni." I supplied hoping he hadn't seen me sitting at the counter when he came in. she looked stunned still and at a loose for words till her senses forced themselves back on her and she replied, "Not at all, I know how important it is." She then turned to Hiro who looked at me like he was sizing me up.

"Gomen, Hiro but my boyfriend is here now, we should probably get going." She suggested as I smiled, "Wherever you go I go." I leaned in and gave her another kiss, this time shorter and sweeter as we walked out, my arm around her shoulders as she sunk into the embrace. My heart beating so fast it threatened to make me feel like I was having a heart attack just by having her so close finally!

We didn't know if Hiro was following us outside so we walked together like that for at least a block till I looked back and saw him nowhere in sight then asked, "Want to talk over at my place?" she merely nodded, her voice I was guess was unsure of what to vocalize out here regarding that display in the arcade. I sent a quick message to Motoki that I would explain later but to tell Minako and the girls that Usagi was okay.

We got back to my place as we kicked off our shoes and I locked the door, "So…ah…" her ewe were all alone in my place of all places as I forced the correct words forward but still found the wrong ones coming out, "I really, really like you a lot and yes that kiss was initially cause I found out you had been trying to avoid him but I really do like you and hope that you won't object to a date with me."

It was a jumble of words as I hoped she understood them. I watched face change from stunned once more to understanding to a small smile as she asked, "So you really, really like me huh?" her smile turned coy and flirty in an innocent way as I dumbly nodded my head as she leaned forward on her tip toes to kiss me. I tentatively kissed her back as she breathed out, "And here I thought I was the only one." The realization dawned on me as I pulled her into a full on hug and crushed her lips against my own.

I knew we should wait till we had a proper date to do anything further but everything just started to happen so fast that control seemed not just lost but like it didn't even exist between us. I had to ask though, "You sure?" even as I was hiking her legs up around my waist, her skirt flowing around her backside and bunching up in the front as I backed her up against the wall where our shoes were. "Hai!" she managed to get out before I took her lips with my own once more. Our tongues dueled for dominance.

I felt the bulge in my pants grow harder than it had ever been before and tried to calm myself down to avoid coming before I was even inside of her. She pulled at my pants and undid them in the little bit of space that she had as I sprang forth, my hard length pressed insistently against her panty covered mound as she looked at me with an arched brow. "Laundry day." I explained away my lack of boxers.

She smiles as she grips onto him. I groaned at the feeling of her hand on me. It was like she suddenly held all the power in the world and I would gladly give her more if I could just get a little bit more of her. I gently thrust against her hand as she pumped me. Before I could question how she knew to do that she guided me into her warmth, pushing past her own panties as I knew I should be remembering something but couldn't think past the lust and passion filled fog that currently held me trapped.

A trap that I wasn't looking to break free of ever. I slipped in and felt a stretching before encountering her barrier. The news that she was still a virgin sunk in as I started to question more on this until she said, "Please…" I looked at her blue orbs and found nothing but trust and dare I say it possibly love. I kissed her as she held me tightly to her and felt down below for her nub as I rubbed at it.

I felt her hips responding to the movements I was sending forth towards her. Then when I knew she would be at her peak I pushed in as hard and fast as I could while she came around me. Her mouth opened wide as I sunk my mouth onto her neck, leaving a tiny mark on her skin as I felt her coming around my still very hard length. I counted in my head to give me a chance to make sure she would still come before me a second time.

Her inner muscles clenched around me so tightly I felt like I was going to come before I wanted to. I wanted for us both to enjoy this especially for our first time together. I could control myself, "Usa…" I moaned as she gripped onto me still. Her body beginning to move up and down to the slow rhythm I was building up. Her muscles unrelenting as they were gripping the large piece of man meat I had currently slipping between her moist walls.

I had never felt anything so heavenly before as to be within her. She was so slick, tight and hot I held onto her like my life depended on it. I felt her tighten her hold on me all over as her one arm reached to grasp onto something. Her hand hit the light switch to the living room as I caught her before she could fall but as she began to her hips twisted to another angle forcing her left leg up and giving me a deeper depth to push into her.

I looped her leg over my shoulder as I righted her back against the wall and pushed in that much deeper than before as she cried out even louder than before. I latched my mouth back onto hers as she gripped onto me again, tighter this time as I plunged in faster. I could feel her walls clamping down on me on each and every thrust and cursed myself for NOT having the guts to go after this, her sooner.

However it was better late than never as she grasped onto the back of my head as I trailed a line of kissed down her neck, once more adding to the now leftover hickie as I made it bigger. I didn't care at the moment as I sunk back inside of her. My throbbing hardness mixed with her heated walls made for a delicious effect especially as our combined fluids were making her slick with pleasure and making my gliding in and out all the more easy.

When her knee cap touched her shoulder she cried out even louder than before, her walls pulsed around me as I grit my teeth to avoid coming on the spot from the sudden clamp down. "Usa…!" I muttered as I hit the wall behind her to try and gain back some of my control to make this last but she wasn't letting that happen. Her walls were clamping down even as I was driving my erect shaft into her.

Milking me as I was milking her in a sense. The rhythm gained speed and depth it seemed as she stole the last of my reserves, if I'd had any, and I watched as she reveled in my loose of it. I enjoyed watching her face react as her muscles clamped down one final time. My length shoving up into her repeatedly as I began to keen within her. Our pace was becoming frantic now, in need of the end to come before we broke the wall.

I felt her orgasm take over at which point I slammed into her hard enough to make me feel a tinge of guilt for possibly hurting her. Then she cried out in pleasure as I came inside of her, her walls stealing all of what I had as I happily gave it to her. Her walls hugged my cock so tightly as I came that I never wanted to leave the haven that was Usagi. We sagged down the wall shortly afterwards as we regained our breathing.

"That was intense." She remarked as I hit my knees on the floor, my breath still catching slightly as hers was to. In response I said, "You have no idea what's in store for us if you think that little quickie was intense." I could tell my response had the desired 'REALLY?' effect as she whispered into my ear, "Will I be finding out any time soon?" it didn't take much more than that to get me going again as I stated, "To the bedroom we go."


	25. angry sex, good sex

**Panda1573a** : thanks!

 **Oreo596** : of course. We all love his jealousy especially when it ends well.

 **kera69love** : sometimes that's the best. lol

 **phillynz** : she sure did. 😉

 **Joanne** **Frances** **Tiano** **Cajilig** : and here you go. 😊

 **DarkenedHrt101** : jealous mamoru is definitely a go! lol

 **Guest** **(1)** : not a problem.

 **mryann** : I don't question it much but I do agree.

 **OrientalDanceGirl** : I'm hoping so to. 😉 not a problem I've been there myself. Sometimes those are the best moments.

 **Guest** **(2)** : of course he is. 😊

10 reviews, nice. Lets see where this one gets us, so please read and review!

angry sex, good sex

Drabble 225

Usagi POV

I couldn't believe this! I was so mad at him. How could he think that way of me after everything we've been through together! I threw my purse on the couch and wanted to slam a door shut in his face just to relieve some anger but was too hungry to do so. He had pulled us from the arcade quiet angrily so and before I could even order my burger and fries then walked us back to his place in a mad fit of testosterone fueled anger. I knew he was steaming to from the events that had happened but there was no reason for it.

What I was doing was called TALKING. Being friendly to a class mate whom had just moved here. He was pretty shy but I was getting him to open up to me as I was assigned to him to get to know the school and area. I couldn't see what I had done wrong to gain this type of behavior from my boyfriend. I had acknowledged him when he came in and let him know I'd be there in a second as I spoke and joked around with said class mate.

What he had done was be rude to a friend of mine and make the guy think that he was in the wrong simply for being friendly back towards myself. I can still see the poor guys face as Mamo – chan towered over him. His princely demeanor came out and scared my class mate till sweat was literally forming from nerves as he backed away clearly trying to avoid a fight with him as I tried to defuse the situation.

That hadn't worked. I knew my Mamo- chan could get jealous at times but this one took the cake for ridiculousness. He didn't have to nearly break my class mates hand or bump his shoulder so harshly when we left to the point where he was nearly knocked into another machine, it all seemed so unnecessary and then to look at me like I did something wrong had me really steamed at him for his actions.

"So are we not going to talk about it?" he demanded of me. I pulled chicken out of the freezer since we had none left in the fridge to cook up. "Oh do you mean talk or be rude…again?" I snapped at him. I was still very upset with him. If he thought this was going to blow over he had another thing coming, "Okay are you going to talk to me or act like a child?' he snapped back as I glared at him hard.

I saw a tiny little gulp before he hardened himself against my piercing gaze. "I'm going to let that go and give you the chance to see what an ass you were being today and the chance to apologize so let's try again." I said to him as he looked at me wide eyed, "Me apologize?" he retorted. "Hai." I responded simply, "For what? For stopping my girlfriend from once again flirting with a guy? For letting some little wannabe know that you're taken? For what?" he demanded as I arched a brow at him and his accusations.

"One, I was NOT flirting it's called talking, you know conversation. The very thing that you do constantly with your college female friends that I give polite nods to and talk with when they actually engage me in conversation." Slam dunk on that one as he pursed his lips together, "And that little wannabe as you eloquently put it is new to our school and I was assigned to show him around. He's very shy and I was finally getting him to open up when you scared the stuffing out of him." I retorted back.

He appeared to be fighting for a response when he finally asked, "And did you tell him that you had a boyfriend?" truth be told it wasn't necessary and it didn't come up. I didn't want to brag about what I had when he was so new and didn't even have friends just yet let alone a girlfriend or boyfriend if that's what his bit was. But Mamo – chan's response had me annoyed, "I didn't have to I was wearing my 'I heart Mamoru' sandwich board and ringing my bell." I made the motions in a sarcastic manner.

He looked less than pleased but sighed in response, "Listen Mamo – chan, I love you, you know this, you are the only one for me but you need to realize that just simply because you see me talking to someone that is of the male variety that it doesn't AUTOMATICALLY mean that I'm flirting with them and by the way…" now it was going to be the hard hitter, "Why is THAT the assumption?" he looked at me.

"Out of everything that we've been through how are you of all people going to even think that I'd flirt with another guy when you're the only one I've ever wanted, the only one I will ever want, and the only one that ever gets me as riled up as you do? Do you really have that little amount of faith in me that me just TALKING with someone of the male variety makes you think he and I are flirting together? I don't assume that with your female college friends. I know they are flirting with you but I trust you to stay loyal to me."

I ended my little rant as he sighed again, "Do you have any idea how hard it is?" he asked, "How hard what is?" I asked him, "How hard it is to have such a sweet and beautiful girlfriend inside and out as you are?" I resisted the urge to smile, I was mad here. "You so caring and kind and you bring this light and life to everyone you encounter and sometimes I…I get a little bit jealous that you'll see what a nobody your with and want someone who can bring you that light into your life as well." I was stunned.

"Hold up here do you really think that I'll leave you at the first go around simply because I made chat more animatedly with someone?" he didn't answer but it was all I needed to hear. His silence was golden. I walked up to him as I touched his face. "Mamo – chan, I love you…not because of things in the past, not because of the future world we saw, not because we've fought against the evil forces around us but because I fell in love with you."

He tried to look away but I wouldn't let him. "I fell in love with the way your eyes look at me and how they make me feel. You make me feel like I'm the only woman in your world. They give me comfort when I'm down or feeling a bit jealous myself. Your inner strength from your tough childhood helps ground me just as I help to pull you up. Your strong arms make me feel so warm and safe." I began.

"Your intelligence makes me feel like I can learn something new every day and not feel bored by it." I gave a chuckle to that, "Your voice draws me in like a soothing massage before your tongue does wicked things." I smiled as he looked at me again, "And when I get lost in those eyes, I want to see them watching me as I ride you up and down knowing that only I will ever get to do that." I smiled as he leaned in to kiss me.

"Your sweet and caring and jealous which is a definite turn on until it hits the levels it hit today." I sobered him up pretty quickly. He sighed and spoke, "I'll apologize to him the next time I see him. I just sometimes see red when I see that stuff and I, it's hard to control the impulse I have to scare off guys when I know someday they will see everything I have in you and want it for themselves." He admitted.

"And are they going to get it?" I asked him, "No…" he answered solemnly, "And why not?" I asked him, a test of sorts as he rose his head up a little bit and responded, "Cause your mine and I'm yours." I smiled, "That's right." As I leaned in to kiss him, "But seriously you need to apologize to him. I seriously think you might have scared the crap from him." he smiled and agreed as he kissed me more deeply than before.

"Hopefully I did." he whispers beneath his breath but I hear him and out of left over anger I slap him on his chest but as he moves to kiss me I hit his face by mistake. My eyes widen as I see the small red imprint on his face as he looks at me shocked, "You know what's bad?" he asks, "Nani?" I asked, "I kinda liked that." He admits. Not knowing what else to say at the moment I tell him, "Yeah well…you…you-just kiss me!"

He obeys and wraps me up in his arms. Swinging me around, he presses me up against the wall of his place. I accept it happily as his kisses intensifies against my own lips before lifting me up by my thighs and wrapping my skirt covered legs around his waist. This isn't the first time we've been intimate, far from it. But when were behind locked doors, things get much more primal than when were say outside in a park or in an establishment.

I trusted him as he lead us back towards his bedroom only to change that direction to the nearest wall near in the living room as soon as I started to grind my hips against his pant covered crotch, "Oh Usa…" he moaned as he ground himself against me, eliciting a whimper of pleasure from my throat as I reached down to pull at his belt and zipper. When the belt fell to the floor and the zipper sounded off he started to attack my neck with kisses.

His teeth nipping at my jugular as I canted my hips towards him, trying to grind myself into his hold as he ground himself against me now. I reached in and grasped onto his hard length. I looked down at him as he looked up at me, "Everything about you turns me on." He admitted as I pulled him free from his pants. The tip slathered with his pre-cum as I rubbed it over the head to coat him further.

He moaned from the feelings my slow jerking was evoking from him, as his head bent down to enjoy it that much further. "Oh Kami – sama Usa!" he grunted as he began to thrust himself into my hand. I loved it when he began to lose control like this. It made me feel so in control and in charge yet I knew he was the one that held me technically trapped. It was empowering even as it was daunting to have such power…the power of love and lust.

When I felt him fully harden beneath me I pulled him towards my core. It was only covered in a thin pair of panties that were by this point wet with my need anyways. Before I could even think on it Mamo – chan had already thought ahead of me on it. He reached down and pushed the fabric aside as he plunged a finger into me. I gasped at the intrusion. It was delightfully amazing especially as he began to pump his finger into me. As if preparing me for the invasion of his long hot length.

"Please!" I implored him. He removed his finger and sucked it into his mouth right before he angled himself and pushed hard into my waiting core. I grasped at his form as he pushed himself deeply inside of me. "Please what?!" he asked as he pulled back out, teasing my tender flesh with his fingers as he teased me further by pulling himself nearly out but hovered right on the edges of my quivering heat.

I could feel his throbbing length teasing me as I clutched at him, my own body nearly shaking in my need to take more from him as he was willing to give. I wanted him so much in these intense moments it was nearly overwhelming. I tried to pull him closer into my heated depths but found him too strong to pull with just my arms. "Please!" I repeated as he slid in half way slowly and asked, "Please what?" in a demanding yet pleasing tone as he slid once again half way in, like the perfect torture.

I wanted to cry out in supplication and beg for his cock, but my feminine pride wouldn't let me as I bite my lip to stop the words from escaping my throat. So instead I pulled him in with my legs and felt him groan out as he was forcefully pulled closer towards me thus deeper into me and placing my throbbing length near fully inside of me. I moaned in satisfaction as his girth stretched me out.

"Cheater." He muttered. I arched a brow at that comment as I clenched around him, I know he hadn't meant it negatively but considering our conversation earlier it did get a small rise out of me as I tightened my muscles around him. he groaned again before slamming home the rest of the way making me gasp from the impact. "Retribution is a bit of a bitch." He called as I kept my legs tightly wrapped around him and clenched my inner muscles around in length as well before responding, "Yeah but I'm a sexy bitch."

I felt him nearly buckle beneath me from the flex of inner muscles of mine as if his body was giving in and accepting that I was right before he began to pound in. Over and over he began to gradually go faster and harder into me. I held on tightly as his own grip on me tightened, as if he were trying to keep himself from letting go so soon. "Oh Usa!" he called out as I bounced my hips back against his.

Meeting his own movements as our hips connected and meet repeatedly. A motion as old as time as we felt the rhythm building us up to a higher crescendo. I was feeling my muscles pulling at the skin of his cock. Feeling his cock slam into me over and over again, as if my body was an endless abyss that he wanted to crawl into and I welcomed it. Then in an interesting turn of events he pushed my leg up and over his shoulder.

The move made him sink in even deeper into me making me feel like I was reaching that cloud even more easily now. I could feel him pulsating inside of me as I pulled more of him into me, "Kami – sama Usa! Your killing me!" he slammed himself in deeper, "Yeah but what a way to go!" I chimed in as I clenched in that much harder than before. I wanted to feel him come around me so badly. I wanted to cum so badly.

It was like we were both climbing up this mountain top with no end in sight and while you didn't want the journey to end you NEEDED it to end or else you'd feel like you were going insane from the intense pleasure it was providing. "Please!" I begged, feminine pride be damned the heart and body wants what it wants. "HAI!" he called out as he jammed his body up towards me, his need of me was just as strong as my need of him was.

"HAI!" he called out again as the rhythm seemed to be getting lost. Our needs to comes were superseding the need to continue onwards. I could feel my muscles contracting around his length even as his length seemed to be thickening and lengthening within me. a signal for sure that he was getting ready to come. the thought made me wetter as I became that much slicker as he growled out in need and thrust even harder and faster than before.

"Usa!" he didn't ever say it fully as I came around him. he just rubbed all the right areas and grinding into the right spots to make me fall head first over that cliff. My contracting muscles pulled him happily with me as he fell over next to me. His yell of pleasure was mixed with my cry of ecstasy as we slowly came down off the high. It just took longer than usual considering how horny we had gotten from that spat.

Once we were calmed down and able to form sentences again I told him, "You should really apologize to him. he really is innocent in this." He looked up at me and said, "Next time I see him I will. Thinking on it now he did look like a scared little boy." He muttered, "He was, he's even a year younger than me. was just looking to make friends." He nodded, "I gotcha." He then kissed me as we sat there in a small pile of sweat.


	26. Bike sex

**DarkenedHrt101** : oh you bet! Yeah poor kid but you know Usagi she'll smooth things over the next time she sees him.

 **kera69love** : I know I love writing him super jealous to, there's the right amount of anger and the right amount of sex appeal with a touch of the right amount of aggression to make it good but not make him over bearing.

 **Joanne** **Frances** **Tiano** **Cajilig** : yeah I remember this one fanfic I read, 'green eyed monster' where usagi gets jealous that mamo's college friend who's just a 'friend' but has a thing for him joins their date at a fancy restaurant and usagi leaves without mamoru knowing causes she that mad that he didn't even realize she'd been in the women's bathroom for over ten minutes. Long story short, usagi's the jealous party and he regrets it when he finds out she was going to give it to him that night. There's no sex but it was still a funny read for jealousy.

 **Oreo596** : yup, but like I mentioned above I'm sure Usagi explained it to him.

 **Guest** **(1)** : will do.

 **Guest** **(2)** : of course.

 **mryann** : oh yeah I did to, in fact that argument that lead to it was one of the best parts to be, the beginning of it all.

 **Guest** **(3)** : thank you!

8 reviews, that's nice, by the way, I've been working on 'Obsessed and Dangerous 2: New Beginnings' so I'm hoping to have it out by next month by the middle at the latest. Now on with the drabble, let's see where this one gets us, please read and review!

Bike sex

Drabble 126

Usagi POV

I was happy as the day was bright and long. Mamoru and I took a date out on his motorcycle out to the city. We enjoyed a day of fun events that was just for us. It had been a while since we had done that usually the girls got themselves 'invited' in or somehow wound up where we were and 'joined' us since they knew we wouldn't be able to truly say no. not especially with a dark haired fur ball hanging around.

It was one of the reasons I was glad that I told the girls I was doing stuff with my family. Though unknown to them, since I turned 17 mother and father decided to have a adults getaway once a weekend. They would both turn the phone to the house off and only the unlisted cell numbers that only Shingo and I knew would be active for EMERGENCY purposes only. So the girls couldn't call in to confirm I was with them or where we were. Mother and father needed it as much as even Shingo and I did.

We got a weekend long break from parents and got to be kids, as long as we didn't have any wild parties, or me having guys over, and they would keep to their new routine once a month. As far as the girls were concerned it was family stuff we did and only the four of us did it. I even got my parents to do it on the one weekend the girls would be the most busy to even think to try and schedule anything with me.

Makoto had baking class, Minako was back in volleyball, Rei was taking college business courses for the Shrine, Ami was take pre-med classes in college. I was taking them to for to do studying as a pre-school teacher, but I took my classes online, Ami and Rei decided to do it in person. As far as I saw it as long as I passed the courses with decent grades I was good and no eye brows were raised on my study skills.

Which thankfully allotted me the chance to get up early, which was the only reason I did this once a month, get three to four hours of studying in, pass the tests and quizzes they gave then meet up Mamo- chan for our date AND have a print out of my passed class activities. He wanted to make sure I was ducking my responsibilities just for us. However as I had to point out to him, becoming a pre school teacher was something I was actually passionate about so he didn't have to worry.

He'd seen my results so far and almost gave me a reward. Last month for our weekend it was a booked two days at a hotel that did couples weekends. You'd have your own hot tub, bed, pool even, that was one hell of a weekend. And we didn't leave the room we had once. Sure used up all the condoms though. This weekend we'd already gone and done so many activities down -town it was great and fun.

Don't get me wrong I will never turn down sex for anything but at the same time its nice to experience the city life and make those experiences and memories happen with the one you love and NOT have it become a free for all friends and all affair. It really made me feel like we were more of a couple when we had these weekend ventures. More adult and for these little weekends they even encouraged Mamo – chan to want to continue them even when we were King and Queen whenever that happened.

So now as the sun light was setting people were beginning to disperse as we took a walk through the park. The motorcycle he took out for the day was parked a block away as we had been walking aimlessly for twenty minutes now just talking about random things. No senshi business just us. It was when we walked near an ice cream vendor that I suddenly fell into the mood for chocolate chip ice cream.

Mamoru wanted his chocolate so we both went over and got a few scoops before the vendor turned on the lights for his little mobile ice cream stand for others to see him now that the sun was setting. We walked towards the edge of the park way and watched some of the boats go by in the water front nearby. Our hands in each others as the other hands held the cones. "I'm glad we did this today." He commented.

Licking away at his cone. I smiled, "So am I. look how red and orange the sky looks right now." I looked out and watched. We both began to watch as the sun slowly went down while eating our cones. And for once the colorful sky wasn't because of an enemy attack. I couldn't help the happy smile that crossed my face at how many times we had to fight tooth and nail to keep this world safe.

How many times we nearly died and did die only to be brought back to life again. I looked at my ice cream and then at Mamo – chan…my Mamoru…and thought to myself 'I earned this!' as I took a tasty bite out of the treat. The wind that had died down earlier, thankfully so since I was wearing an above the knee, but not by a lot, skirt and I had to try to keep my modesty about me, "Want to head back to the bike?" he asked.

We had now polished off our cones and were now ready to enjoy that ride back to his place for some more dessert like delicious treats. I could only grin as I replied, "Yeah. I could use 500 CC's vibrating between my legs." The sly comment brightened up his face as we walked now into each others arms back to the bike. That's when an idea popped into my head. Could I drive him crazy enough to take me BEFORE we got back to his building?

Though I began to wonder about safety of doing such a thing. I almost talked myself out of it till we got back on the bike. I started to see that there were very few people on the road tonight. I think since tomorrow was going to be Monday and this was the last day people were winding down and ready to call it an evening. I knew my parents wouldn't be back in till Tuesday, so I was good with that.

It was the deal my father worked out with his boss to get the weekend off from work once a month, work extra late Friday evening and get Saturday through Monday off that ONE weekend a month. Mother accepted this and got all the weekend stuff done on Friday to make sure everything was set and done with. It worked out perfectly. So with that in mind I decided to go for it. With the devil in my eyes I held on tightly as he revved the engine up.

I straddled it in the back as I put my little heeled up sandals on the second set of rungs for the passenger and held on tight. He went slow at first to get out of the park area, before he hit the main road and began to speed up. I slowly moved my hands up and around his body. Making it seem like I was merely holding on at first before I began to move my hands around. I didn't do anything to extreme until we hit some lights.

My hands dipped just a little bit into the area near his crotch but nothing to much just yet. I shifted just a tiny bit. I kept the movements going as we moved through more streets going around buildings and came to another set of lights. This one there were no other cars close enough around to see my actions so I got the devil in me and moved my hands again till I touched the jean covered part of his zipper.

On that one he cleared his throat. I smiled and massaged the are just a little bit then moved my hands away to the regular movements when he began to drive again. this time we seemed to be going faster. I knew my little plan was working. So when we hit the last set of lights before his place which would still be two miles away I fully reached up front and fully cupped his now erect and prominent jean covered cock.

He groaned, deeply, event through the helmet I could hear it. I revved up the bike as I pressed my massaging fingers into his heat that was begging to be released and once that light turned green I removed them but now had to actually hold on and NOT do the movements because he revved it to such a point where the front tire came off the pavement and we flew through the streets. I swallowed my tiny scream that nearly escaped me from the sudden rush of adrenaline and a tiny bit of fear from the sudden turn of events.

I saw that we only started to slow down because we were near an alleyway. We were ten blocks form his place so I wondered if he was finally giving in or what. It didn't take long to find ourselves behind a dumpster. He kicked the bikes gears as I saw the light pop up on the display that indicted neutral as he reached his left arm back, wrapped it around my waist and hauled me up in front on his lap. my legs wrapped around his waist, my heeled sandals now sitting on the seat crossed behind him as he ravaged my mouth.

"Such…a…minx…my…little….rabbit!" he said in between passionate kisses as I fussed and toyed with his belt. His hands busied themselves with my blouse and ripped it open, causing buttons to fly off in his need to get to me. My breasts were heaving in my bra as he dove in, pulled the fabric down and enveloped one in his mouth. I used one hand to hold him to me as I used the other to undo the button and zipper on his jeans.

When he switched the other breast, leaving the firs tone covered in small but grin worth marks I keened a sexual tone of approval as I reached inside and wrapped my hand around his cock. He grunted and pulled me closer as I tried to use my other arm to shove at his leather jacket, but I didn't get that chance to as he lifted me up. I without thought angled his cock towards my quivering heat as he sunk me onto him.

I gasped as he growled, "Tease." And latched his mouth onto my neck. I was never more thankful that I had concealer. Especially water based for concealing the marks of his hickies form my parents. They wouldn't be disappeared by the time they got home so I had to. "You know you like it." I snapped back with no real venom. It was as he pulled me back up that I grasped onto him to hold on.

"Didn't say I didn't." he responded as he thrust himself up against me. I gasped again, "Doesn't mean I'm not getting even with you for driving me nuts on the road." He continued on. Now to this I had to ask the one question, "Oh yeah? How's that?!" as my voice hit a higher note as his cock hit a particularly sensitive depth within me. it didn't help my case but helped his that the bike was still running.

I could feel the vibrations of everything as it intensified and still have a hint to that feeling of danger as if we were still driving around. I could feel it making me even hotter. Like we were sitting on a giant vibrator and both enjoying the feeling from it. I tightened my legs around him as I began to use the momentum to bounce against him and enjoy the feeling of the bike vibrating beneath us.

Just as the momentum was building up, I was feeling the heat take over me. the sensations were driving me wild. I began to lose my rhythm as I felt him up the pace to before he held onto me as I hovered above his erect as hell cock. I tried to thrust back down but he wouldn't relent. Instead he teased my heated core by rubbing his erect, slippery tip against my lips. I tried to push down but his grip was to strong, "Mamo…" I begged.

He dipped in just a little bit and asked, "Hai?" now I knew what the punishment for my teasing was. To tease me back DURING sex. "You know I'll make it worth it!" I try as he slips the head in and out a few times to tease me some more. I still couldn't pull myself onto him. The angle I was on the bike didn't give me much space to pull like this. "Make what worth it?" he asked as he plunged down hard once.

I hissed out, "HAI!" as he began to ride him again. He seemed to relent as we kept going. The pace was increasing once more as we started to gallop towards that finish line. Just as I felt that first wave take over he held me above him again. I looked at him near threateningly, but he merely matched my glare with a cocky grin of his own, "YOU didn't think that THAT was your punishment did you? No keeping you on the brink till you - " I didn't let him finish his sentence on that one.

I simply broke the hold he had on me since he was busy jabbering on, completely cocky in his resolute of thinking he had me. So when I broke the hold I slammed myself back down and rode him hard. He growled and grappled at me. his hands pushing me down as I rode him, my muscles now vibrating for completion again the last two times he denied me. I was ready for this one and he was damned well going to give it to me.

His cock thrust up harder into me, it felt like it was expanding as I began to keen around him. I could hear myself reaching new levels and before I could even breath next my body felt like it hit the next level of pleasure. Everything froze around and on me as I clutched at him like nothing else in the world mattered. His grip was so tight I could feel his nails digging into me through my torn open blouse.

I could feel his seed spray into me from the orgasm as his hips slammed up into me several more times. My legs felt like jelly and I so didn't want to move as we came down from cloud ten that's how high we were, and sat on the still vibrating bike beneath us. "Wow…that was…" I managed as he muttered, "Yeah…yeah…" only then did I start to feel him go flaccid within me. I began to lift myself form him but only really got off cause he helped me.

My legs still felt like jelly. "We need to do that again sometime." I told him, "No argument there." He agreed as he took a few moments before kicking the bike out of neutral and slowly working us out of the alleyway and back onto the street. "So you couldn't wait till we got back to your place huh?" I couldn't help myself. "And what makes you think it's ending here?" he asked as we speed off towards his place.

"Besides your still getting punished." Now I was curious, "Not that I mind but why?" I asked, "You think I didn't notice that you were panti-less today?" he muttered, I smiled. "Girls who don't wear panties get punished." I licked my lips, "I can deal with that…just as long as that punishment deals with me getting to ride you again." I express, "A punishment is a punishment my love." I know I couldn't see it but I FELT him smirk on that one as we rode off towards his place and I could only smile.


	27. Cosmo did it again

**phillynz** : oh you know he will but she will definitely not object. Lol I think he loves that about her. his little mins that no one would suspect.

 **Joanne** **Frances** **Tiano** **Cajilig** : glad you enjoyed, no problem hope you enjoy the next one.

 **Guest** **(1)** : I aim to please plus I enjoy a little kink.

 **Guest** **(2)** : will do. 😊

 **Oreo596** : thanks. 😊

 **Guest** **(3)** : glad you enjoyed it.

 **mryann** : sometimes it just is and its good. Thanks!

7 reviews, that's nice, lets see where this one get us, by the way I've gotten a bit written out for the sequel to 'obsessed and dangerous', so you will see it soon, I still have mid July as a that Sunday in mind for it AND as a shocker here, I even started to write out the storyline for the vampire story that will be the final sequel. This will mark the first time ever I've done a trilogy for anything written so thank you to those of you who want it and thank you for the support and encouragement! So please read and review this one.

Cosmo did it again

Drabble 227

Usagi POV

I was sifting through the newest cosmo magazine. Minako had made a mention of it during out latest gossip talk at the arcade. Makoto, Rei, Ami and I were listening in as she mentioned the words 'boob jobs'. We hadn't heard the term before but our mental pictures definitely painted a vivid picture. What the girls hadn't seen that I had though was that at the sound of her words right before Ami shushed her down to more whisper levels was Mamoru's hearing seemed to perk up…a lot!

I had kept my eyes between her movements, as discrete as she was trying to be to 'act' it out to seeing him lean just slightly towards us. As if that would improve his hearing of our conversation. I snuffed out a giggle as I paid both attention. Minako since she was giving us a 'lesson' and Mamoru cause I really wanted to see if that dark haired boyfriend of mine was going to fall off his stool.

It even seemed like he was till Motoki caught him slipping and he stopped himself just before he fell and made a fool of himself. Only I caught on to the near mishap and knew this particular lesson was something I'd need to know. I wanted to see him react to this little venture now. So after Minako was done I took the cosmo magazine and subtly slipped it into my briefcase so that I could take it back to his place.

The plan was to meet him back there since he had some homework to go over with Motoki on a project they were working on once Motoki got off in ten minutes. So I had just under an hour to make sure I could pull this little trick off and get him hyped up. I slipped out but not before giving him a kiss on the cheek and saying, "See you at your place…and by the way…nice catch…" I slipped out before he could fully grasp what I meant. I made it back to his place in fifteen minutes.

The door man knew me by name thanks to Mamoru so now all I had to do was to go up there, practice on some fruits, clean up from said fruits and wait for him to get home so I could show him this new trick I was sure he'd love to experience. I shrugged off my school girl shirt and grabbed a banana to start practice on. I was nevermore happy that Minako gave a demonstration so that I could see how it could be done.

Mamoru POV

 _When will those girls focus on something besides new sex tricks?_ I asked myself. If Usagi learned anymore I'd have to ask her to move in with me just so that I could have her whenever I wanted. Seriously that girl was the master of being a minx when it came to new tricks she learned. When she learned how to give a blow job and I was the practice model I recall how timid she'd been but how determined she was to do it.

That had been one of the best nights of my life. So when Minako mentioned the words 'boob jobs' I felt something stir within me. My head IMMEDIATELY went to Usagi giving me a 'boob job' and I felt a slight stiffening in my pants from it. In an attempt to appear nonchalant, I shifted towards the group to hear a little bit better, especially when Ami shushed the corn flowered blonde down.

I leaned over as far as I could without falling off or touching the ground. I didn't want to appear to be leaning. At Minako low yet still heard description I could feel my pants get tighter as my head SWAM with images of Usagi doing those very things to me. I took a large sip of my coffee, an attempt to calm down the hormonal rage that was currently threatening to force me into pulling Usagi from her group and into the back for this 'boob job'.

It wasn't till Motoki came out and said ten more minutes that I felt a trickle of cold water flow down my back. Metaphorically speaking of course. It was kind of hard to keep a hard on going when your best male friend was around. Not impossible considering it was Usagi. She could make – you know what I'm not going down that road. I don't want to think about who she could turn on besides me.

So when she skipped out and gave me her little message my eyes bugged out as I went to reply only to find her already gone. I grumbled out unintelligible words as Motoki came to the front with his half of the project. He had a thirty minute break and his sister would come out to take care of the orders with the cook while he and I talked. I had to get his round up of the project so when I presented it to our professor tomorrow since he had a shift to do and couldn't get out of I could make sure he got his credited points to.

We went over the key elements for seemingly forever. The ache in me for my girlfriend burned hotter by the minute and making me more anxious to get to her and not be here in this damned arcade. However, if I was going to nag her about her studies I couldn't very well duck out on my own. I listened to Motoki for the next twenty minutes till his shift was over and collected all the paperwork and shoved it into my own briefcase.

I made sure to walk calmly out of the arcade and around the corner towards the park before I took off in a fully blown run towards my apartment. Every landmark that indicated I was getting closer couldn't come fast enough as the images assaulted me again. I think I even ran into a tree at one point yet I was still running. I had to get home to her. Ravage that temptress body of hers and – made it to the building and took off upstairs.

I could have sworn I heard the door man tell me the cutie blonde had arrived a bit ago and it only made me ache more deeply for her. I went to the elevator and found that my elderly neighbor was in it herself. I saw her walker as she gently pushed herself into the elevator. She'd done it before a million times so I knew she'd be okay so I took the back stairs three at a time and ran as fast as possible up to my floor.

It was the only time I EVER regretted living up as high as I did. I actually broke a sweat and running with a hard on after all the mental images I'd had was NOT helpful. Once I got up-stairs I pulled out my keys so fast they caught on the fabric on the inside of my pocket. I yanked them out and jammed them so hard into the door knob they threatened to bend and break on me. I cursed lowly as my prize to all this lay on the other side. So when I managed to get in several seconds to long later I locked up the door as I saw Usagi.

She was standing by the stereo system as she pointed to the couch, "Sit." She ordered smoothly, I made a motion to go directly to her when she held up her hand to stop me, "Sit. Or none at all." She ordered gently still. I swallowed and let my breath catch up to me. I did as requested and sat down on the couch. She started to play 'Sweet dreams' from a female lyricist that was easy to get pulled into.

She started to dance for me. I was definitely enjoying this little dance and the chance to get my breathing back down to normal again. At least in that aspect. She started to swing her hips all around and I was slowly being mesmerized by the curve of her hips and form as she stripped first her skirt, then her socks, then her school shirt before she kneeled in front of me. I licked my lips at the moves she was giving me even on her knees.

It was then that she reached around back with one hand and unhooked her bra, letting it fall down just a bit before she flung it across the room. She then as the song seemed to be coming to an end teased me, unbuttoning my own dress shirt before tackling my pants with finesse. She then pulled me further forward making me sit up rather than falling back. I wanted to enjoy this as much as possible.

When she pulled him out of his confinement I hissed in pleasure at the sensations she was producing. My head fell back till I felt her skin on my shaft and when I looked forward again my breath caught in my throat. There she was in all of her glory, nice pert yet full breasts that that bra carefully hide from the world. My round globes of fun as she placed him between them and started to move up and down slowly.

I watched as my knees were on either side of her shoulders, one even hitting the coffee table, as my cock was between her breasts. My pre-cum slathering on her skin as she used my cock like a brush to wipe it over and use it as a lubricant to move me up and down between her breasts. On some of her downward movements she would bend her head down and take a small lick of the head to drive me even more wild.

"Usa…" I couldn't talk well. This was quiet possibly one of the sexiest sights I'd ever had in my life. She was bouncing up and down slowly as my member glided between her globes with and got even harder than before. I could feel him swelling between them as she bobbed down to lick the head and look up at me at the same time letting me see the satisfied look in her eyes while doing this.

I had to get inside of her but this was oh so good. So when I felt her tickling my balls with a liquid I looked at her as she remarked, "Getting you off gets me off to." I pushed and leaned forward on the couch and saw that her other hand was between her own lower lips. She slipped them in just under her panties. Her moist panties. I lost it. Whatever control was there evaporated like boiling water over a stove for a long stretch of time.

I lifted her up and pushed her onto the coffee table, I needed her badly. I pulled her panties off so fast they actually ripped at one of the seams as I plunged into her hard. She gasped in pleasure as I sunk in all the way. She felt just as hot and wet as I felt. Her hot tight sheath hugged me so perfectly I lost myself in her for a moment. I pushed at the couch with my feet just so I could push myself more deeply inside of her.

I pushed in so hard the coffee table and her back moved from the force of it as she cried out my name. She clutched at my backside and left marks that much I could feel down it. I wrapped my own hands around her shoulders and pulled out only to plunge back in again. Starting up the rhythm I watched her facial expressions change on her. I enjoyed feeling her legs wrap around my waist.

The feel of her heels digging into my thighs as she pulled me in that much closer as I plunged in that much deeper into her. The feeling of her hot and tight sheath as I held in the visual earlier from my member being between her breasts was incredible. "Kami – sama Usako!" I uttered as I reached down to toy with her little engorged clit. Her cries turned into whimpering moans of pleasure for more as I upped the crescendo.

I rubbed her sweet little numb for all she was worth as I watched her writhe in pleasure beneath my persistent fingers. My thumb caressing her ever so gently as the other finger slipped around the lips teasing her as she did with me. I pumped in that much harder and felt her walls constricting around me. Her nails digging in more deeply to me as I growled at the sensations it provided. I felt her response as walls began to spasm in ecstasy.

The heat from us both was growing more fierce and all-consuming by the moment as the pace increased in depth and in strength. The fire was burning so hotly within us that I could feel the sweat begin to pour off of us and onto the coffee table. Her hips were canting upwards to meet mine in a haze of need, want and passion that was coming close to consuming us both into oblivion and all I wanted to do was take her there again and again…till the ends of time were ready to take us both out.

I pushed and jammed my member into her crevice. I felt her walls contracting around me, wanting to come. I held back my own wanting her to come first but it wasn't easy. Her little treat earlier had me ready to come in jets within her. "Mamo – chan please!" the begging tone did me in as I started to slam myself into her. The jostling hits pushing her till her head slipped off the coffee table.

My hand reached back and cradled her head so that I could see her eyes and face as she came beneath me. I wanted to see that look in her eyes as I made her cum. I pounded into her harder, faster as her muscles contracted around me. I felt myself ground my cock so deeply into her I knew I would be coming soon. I delicately pinched her clit as I slammed forward once, twice, three more times.

She came like a rocket as I powered back inside. Her muscles locked onto me with such a fierce intensity that as soon I was inside I couldn't pull back out if I'd wanted to. I roared loudly as I can like a firehose. I couldn't hold it back any longer as I felt her coming around me. The release was incredible as I pumped into her in long hot spurts of my seed. Her own juices mixed in with it happily as I collapsed on top of her. "That was…" I tried to get the words out, "Didn't know you were a boob job kind of guy." She smiled.

I was just able to lift my head up, "Usa…I'm an all-around you make me horny period type of guy. Form your cutie toes to you smooth legs, to your sweet scented and tasteful crevice here…" I moved myself inside of her just enough to show her what I meant, "To your taunt stomach to these sinfully amazing breasts to that long curve of your neck to the sweet lips to you beautiful blue eyes and let's not forget your sexy backside and that amazingly, perfectly shaped ass that never lets up." I told her.

"You know just what to say don't you." She remarked. Her smiling face from the intense orgasm had to the luxuriating feeling right now had me responding in no time. She felt this to as her eye brows perked up, "It doesn't take much with you Usako…" I kissed her lips sweetly as I lifted her up and carried her into the bedroom. Sure I enjoyed the boob job, a LOT, but what I enjoyed more was all the small little things that she did that made me do everything I could to make her happy. That was my happiness, seeing her smile.


	28. Poor horse or lucky horse?

**Joanne** **Frances** **Tiano** **Cajilig** : wow I know I probably shouldn't say this but awesome! Lol I think he would to. 😊

 **NikkiBC** : of course! Lol I had a request from one years ago from a BF, he enjoyed it. It can be uncomfortable if your not used to it but once a rhythm is established its not to bad. besides the guys love it. I'm glad you are excited about the sequel, I've gotten a lot written down for it now and will have it up by middle of July for sure now. I I have that song on my iphone! Its on both of my playlists. Didn't it just fit in for that scene? lol

 **kera69love** : well I hope you enjoyed it.

 **Oreo596** : of course.

 **Guest** **(1)** : coming right up.

 **OrientalDanceGirl** : I didn't know it was called that to, interesting. I agree, I'm pretty open to new things in bed to, I just don't touch feet or do anything with rear holes or do threesomes. I'm thinking Usagi is pretty similar deep down at least with Mamoru. Lol its fine I get it. I'm just glad you all enjoy it.

 **mryann** : I know, their so awesome together. So awe inspiring of what couples should do, together working as a team. Except for that whole nightmare break up bit they did. Totally stupid. I know it was a creative decision thing and not a couple thing but still, poorly handled.

 **Guest (2)** : here you go! 😊

8 reviews, nice, lets see where this one takes us, please read and review!

Poor horse or lucky horse?

Drabble 228

Mamoru POV

This was nice I had to admit. Being out in the open country air was a bit refreshing from the city air for a change of pace. Usagi had found this retreat for couples to go on and booked a weekend thing for us. Then Minako caught wind of the couples retreat and she decided to get a weekend out here newest boyfriend. Usagi gave her a cockeyed look on it wondering if it was really more of a senshi thing to always have at least ONE of them with her at all times.

Who better than the secondary to her as leader. Plus it was a resort for a COUPLES thing so none of the other girls could come along. Not to say the resort was against that particular type of coupling but the girls would NEVER be able to hold their composure to fake being couples themselves or find fake or real boyfriends for a weekend getaway so it was left to Minako, this was my theory anyways.

I hate to say it but those girls tended to stick out like sore thumbs unless it's hunting for the enemy. Which right now there is none….thankfully. So we went on the trip together, Usagi got to still have some girl time without all of the girls and I got to have a guy to chat to as well. We only talked basics since one, it was the first time meeting and secondly Minako was well known for jumping from boyfriend to boyfriend.

I wasn't so sure getting to really know the guy was worthwhile if she was going to dump him in a month or anything. So instead I just talked to him casually. The first night we ended up going to a bon fire where all the couples spoke about what brought them together and what brought them here. There were ten couples in total including the two sets of us. At the bon fire we ended up roasting marshmallows and made s'mores.

It was more of Usagi's thing than mine as she was the chocoholic but we all enjoyed our time, though she and I did have to alter our story of after how we met. She told them we 'clicked' after she threw her test paper at my head to which I responded 'yeah at first sight there was something about her I just had to know and the more I got to know the more I loved her'. She along with many others were 'awww'ing as I kissed her lightly.

Minako gave hers which was meeting at a photo shoot for her volleyball team. He was the photographer. I was really just focused on Usagi and trying to maintain being composed. To be honest we were on this trip because it became really hard for us to get any time in together this last month. Luna still insisted the girls work hard despite there not being any enemies, I can see a little bit still but four times a week…that was a bit much.

I had a feeling though that it was also because the feline was trying to use the training as a form of 'birth control'. Making sure the girls were too tired to even want to do anything with guys. I understood that she had this mother hen quality to her but even Artemis was going without and he was getting frustrated. So this right here was very needed for us. Not to mention it was making me want her even more than usual. Just the way she was eating her s'mores. Licking the chocolate from her fingers, the marshmallows.

The way her teeth gently grazed her thumb to make sure she got the last remnants of it…I had nearly been caught staring at her on a few occasions when she looked up at me. I leaned down to kiss her as a distraction. Later on that evening when everyone was retiring to their rooms I was finally getting some alone time in with Usagi. We were kissing passionately as our clothes began to get pulled off.

I was never more happy that is until a knock came at our door. I swore I put up a 'do not disturb' sign on that door. However it was Minako's incessant calls for Usagi that were breaching the door. Usagi gave in and went to the door. As she was opening it a little bit, planning on getting rid of the other blonde so that she and I could have some time alone together, Minako came bursting in happy as she found out some riding lessons were going on tomorrow. She came in and went around Usagi's form to show her the pamphlet for it.

Usagi for her part was trying to be nice and look at it but truth was she was in need of alone time with me as I was with her so I asked her 'Where's the boyfriend?' I couldn't even remember his name. 'He's asleep in bed. A two minute round with him and he's done' she cackled. I grimaced 'well as least someone got some' I grumbled out. She looked to me as I spoke to her 'Perhaps this is something that can be discussed in the am'.

Like 'please leave so I can have sex with my girlfriend'. Not that I said that exactly but I alluded to it. However the goddess of love must have been off with her powers that day cause she decided to stay and talk with Usagi for a little bit. It aggravated me to be honest as Usagi was way too nice to tell her to shove off and any time I tried to suggest it Minako would either ignore it or look at me like she wanted me to voice it out loud.

I had a problem with that. It was one thing to voice out my pleasures to Usagi but NOT her friends. Not anyone really. That stuff was private and I was as Usagi put it to 'uptight' to verbalize 'leave the room so we can have sex'. So thus Minako went on and on till she couldn't find any more topics to converse on and till we were both tired. So the following day when the horseback riding did commence we were each saddled on our own horses.

I had one named 'midnight', Usagi's was name 'spook', I didn't pay any attention to the rest after Usagi got on hers. Seeing her with blue jeans and a button up blouse and cow girl boots for the western theme ride she looked good. Like really good. Though her horse was definitely acting up a little bit. Had they had another horse available I'm sure they would have given her another but she said she was fine.

So we left off for the trails. It was a group of six of us, Minako and her date included. The trails went on for at least a half hour walk as we trotted a few times and got a good look at the scenery and all of its beauty. This was also a good reminder to the three of us that knew the battles that occurred in the past that this beauty is what we fought for. Our earth and all of her splendor. I looked over at a confident Usagi.

She to was basking in the smells and sounds. The sights and the feeling of being out here. It was definitely different than the city. "This is a good reminder." She told me softly. I nodded as Minako trotted ahead of me with her date who was persistent in continuing forward. We started to move again as the horses were trying to go and do their own path a little bit making us laugh in good spirits as we were being dragged through some of the tree branches.

Unfortunately some good things must come to an end, as a small snake, reared its body around in a protective mode to the right of Usagi's horse in front of me. I had been admiring her ass on the horse so much I hadn't seen the sight of the snake till it was too late. The horse got spooked which reminded me of why it was probably named as it took off. The leader of the group radioed in for help since she couldn't leave the rest of us alone.

Unable to help myself I used my horse to take off after her. I ignored the calls from the leader of the group and went into a full on gallop after my girlfriend. She was hanging on but the horse was still going strong. Like it had Usagi's rabbit like speed propelling it forward as my own horse was having a hard enough time catching up. That and she had a several second head start on me and my horse.

She was really gaining distance so I got my horse to go just fast enough to get close by her. She was trying so hard to get her horse to stop but the horse was to spooked to do so. I didn't want her to have to use her powers to calm the horse down so I got the horse beneath me to go even faster as I was just barely able to loop my arm around her. She grabbed onto me without a second thought and let me pull her from the galloping machine beneath her.

Once I pulled her across my lap to straddle me in the front she wrapped her legs around me tightly. Her horse seemed to go even faster now that we were slowing down. Once I got the horse we were on to go into a trot and were heading near another part of the retreat. "Mamo – chan…" she looked up at me as I found her scent intoxicating. "Hai." I remarked as I looked down and saw that she was starting to grind herself into my lap.

I looked into her mischievous eyes as I held onto her tightly, the horse still going in to a light trot back to the retreat. It was obviously used to the terrain so I gave comfort into the horse to guide us back safely. My connection with the earth and its natural animals allowed me to feel sometimes their direction if I could be within close touching proximity to it. "Make love to me." she stated as I looked down.

Her jeans still tightly on her. "I can't your jeans." I noted apologetically. She smiled at me and said, "Cut the fabric open, I trust you." I balked at her. Riding a horse how would I…then it hit me. Using my powers I formed the tip of a steel rose and glided it gently along the seam of her jeans just enough to cut the tough part but not enough to even accidentally slice her. The fabric with her positioning ripped open the rest of the way.

As I did that she unbutton me and opened up my own jeans just enough to pull him out, tightly rung as he was now thanks to the blue balls from last night. "Hard I see." She remarked, "Been that way for a little bit, plus you in this cow girl thing…gotta say kinda nice." I admitted right before she lifted herself up and sunk back down on my waiting cock while we were still riding the horse.

I felt how wet she was and looked at her curiously, "When you saved me it made me really horny for you. Why do you think I always blushed in battle whenever you saved me?" she asked. My eyes widened on that note as I gripped her tightly and pulled her down to and fro as we used the horses trotting back to aid in the thrusting. We were still far out BUT it didn't mean that people couldn't see us.

As far as they knew we were just two people trotting back for unknown reasons away from the group but back towards the retreat. At that point we had had so little time as a couple alone that I wasn't going to balk at how we got to be together. I felt her inner walls caressing me as I sheathed myself inside of her time and time again. Her arms wrapped tightly around my shoulders as her legs were still wrapped around my waist. "Oh Mamo – chan!" she called out, her voice traveling but out here it could and no one would hear it.

Well not no one but by the time it reached anyone it would be indistinguishable as to what it actually was while I was the lucky bastard that got to feel and hear it as I pumped up against her quivering sheath. I barely held on to the leather straps of the reigns as I held her close against me. Her blouse still buttoned up as I slide my other hand beneath the material and played with her breasts through her bra.

I was gripping the reigns against her hip as we used our combined motions along with the horse's movements to give us the perfect excuse to move as one on the animal without anyone being the wiser to what was going on. My cock fit perfectly up into her on each motion as she thrust down using the building momentum to help her slam herself down against me that much harder and faster.

I was able to use those same motions to thrust myself up against her pulling the most delicious sounds from her mouth as I grunted from the impact of her tight heat against my cock and balls, the rhythm only becoming more intense as we began to near the resort. It was after all a near half hour away. When I noticed people were starting to look like ants I knew we were still a good five minutes out.

It was all the time we were getting, I started to see the other group members return as well and a few riders pulling in her horse that had returned as well. My cock and balls were tightening up with pent up frustration as I thrust up extra hard and fast, wanting to cum so badly. "Please!" she cried out, bouncing in stride along with me. We rode together, the horses rhythm of riding becoming a bit faster as we rode faster. "Hai!" Usagi cried out. Her grip on my shoulders tightened as I growled at her.

By the gods did I want her, we were spending the rest of this resort time alone in our room. I didn't care anymore. Screw Minako! She wasn't getting in the way this time. I wanted to have sex with my girlfriend damn it and no amount of senshi was going to stop that from happening, I was the prince of earth for kami – sama's sake! With that thought in mind I used the stir ups to power my next thrust into her forcing her to cry out as he orgasm hit her hard. I could feel her orgasm powering on.

It pulled me into my own as I pumped up and ground her hips against mine, damn near losing the reigns in the process as we got within range of people. It probably looked like I was just trying to slow the horse down but in reality it was an intense orgasm as the horses continuous rhythm made ours go on for that much longer. "Oh kami!" she muttered when she did come down off her high several moments later.

She gently pulled herself up so that I could sneak him back into my own jeans as we came upon some people. "You okay?" I asked her, wanting to be sure that she wasn't going to fall from jelly legs like I felt like I was going to. "Yeah…" she misread what I meant so instead I said, "I mean for walking." She looked at me, "Are you?" she countered. "Let's say you hurt your ankle a bit but will be fine that you just need some ice and rest." She nodded as I got off first then her as I helped her down.

I was thankful that they didn't press the matter. It wasn't till Minako tried to be the ever present friend to her that I finally had had enough. I put Usagi down on the bed and gently but effectively pushed the other blonde out saying, "She's fine now go to your room." Before shutting the door promptly in her face and locking the door. She made irritating sounds for about another minute before she finally gave up and left. I joined Usagi on the bed where she ended the last words of the day on, "Now where were we?" as I kissed her.


	29. Valentines treat

**NikkiBC** : LMAO sorry that comment had me laughing out loud. Lol I've heard of people being terrified of horses, and dolphins, I never got it but I have arachnophobia so I guess it is what it is. I am trying to find another song for the sequel.

 **kera69love** : remember when they found out she was the princess and that the dark kingdom would be after her? They surrounded her even during volleyball practice at school. It doesn't surprise me that they would do that so it's pretty easy to pull in that aspect.

 **Oreo596** : maybe… 😉

 **phillynz** : yup…cause the love goddess she maybe but first and foremost she is the 'leader' of the senshi and usagi's 'twin' to help hide her from enemies so her duty will come first.

 **Joanne** Frances Tiano Cajilig: pretty much, those senshi are pretty much bigger cock blockers compared to even the enemy. At least the enemy can be dusted.

 **Guest** **(1)** : as you wish.

 **Guest** **(2)** : thank you! I'm glad your enjoying them, I'm glad you all are.

7 reviews, sweet, lets see where this one gets us, oh and getting close to the release of the 'O & D' sequel so stay tuned. And please read and review, I so enjoy the emails I get whenever you all review one of the chapters from either here or my active stories. It really brightens up my day!

Valentines treat

Drabble 229

Mamoru POV

I was thrilled. For the first time in the last year or two I had finally remembered accurately when Valentine's Day was AND had a gift prepared for her. Usagi always did something charming and sweet for me followed by hot sex whereas I managed to forget it was Valentine's Day, make hot passionate love to her to make her forget I had forgotten the day and to get her a gift, then go out while she was knocked out from the lock making to get her a pretty gift.

Last year I had gotten her a Pandora bracelet with memory stones and little charms that would signify different events that made a difference in our lives together. Granted both Motoki and myself figured out to do this for our respective girlfriends, but still it worked. For her birthday I got her two charms, for Christmas two and now for Valentine's Day I had the last two left to give her. One stone that represented the future I wanted to have with her and a charm that was of the earth and the moon.

That one was hard to find but after two weeks of online searching I finally found it. With both blue and green stones in the earth part and diamonds in the moon part it worked out beautifully and would complete her bracelet set. I had them in a velvet gift box but made sure it was shaped differently than a ring one. I didn't want to give her the wrong idea. That would just be mean even if by mistake.

I knew she would love them and that way the following Valentine's Day I could see about a matching necklace to go with it. She as it is wore the bracelet frequently. Not all the time but she had other jewelry pieces from me that she wore as well. Like the promise ring that I gave her, but she did always carry on her person one thing from me no matter what. My spare key. She was the only one besides Motoki that had one.

So when she arrived at my door she looked incredible. Dressed to the nines in a near knee length strappy dress that was dark pink and fit her like a glove. Her heels were strapped on as well as her hair was up in her usual buns but had small pink flowers sticking out near one of them but not on it giving her a slightly different look. "Good that was the reaction I was looking for." She giggled as I finished ogling her.

I smiled, "You look stunning my love." I kissed her as she returned it. She felt sensational and smooth as anything. I locked up my door, present safely inside of my jacket pocket and took her out. There was a newly acquired restaurant that took forever to get into but I had also made early reservations, another part of my quick thinking this time around, to get us in. who knew for some places the reservations would have to be a month in advance.

I took the sports car as Usagi teased me just a bit so I placed my hand to her leg to do the same. I looked in her eyes and found so much love in them and saw her bracelet. It sat proudly on her wrist as did the promise ring on her finger. When we got to the restaurant and walked in it felt like all the eyes in the room were on us briefly. My charming young girlfriend asked me, "Why is everyone staring at us?" to which I responded, "Cause, I have the most beautiful woman in the room on my arm tonight."

She looked so taken in by it that the faces that turned back to their meals and left it at that. I knew she would wow people with that dress on though. She looked incredible in it. So simple in its design yet it clung to her like a second skin. Whichever of her friends got her to wear it I was truly thankful for it. It wasn't till we were seated that I noticed how the waiter was looking at her as well and the wink he gave me for having her.

I politely accepted the wink and hoped that that would be the end of it. I had started to dislike the choice now. It became even more unfortunately as he came back around and complimented her bracelet. She didn't think anything of it but when he touched her wrist to 'look' at the charm even if he made it APPEAR innocent I crossed my legs back over the other way to kick him gently in the shin he was THAT close to the table by her, "Absolutely, in fact their actually representation charms." I commented.

He avoided wincing from the contact as he gave me a look of 'take a chill man just enjoying the view'. When it came to my Usagi though I didn't 'take a chill'. If anything his flirty ways were not wanted around here. Sometimes Usagi was too innocent for her own good especially when WE were on dates. "Oh yes see these two are from a year ago today, and these two are from last Christmas. I have the sweetest guy ever." Usagi chimed in.

Whether her words were purposefully or not hearing how long we had been together in such a casual remark regarding a bracelet no less was enough to get rid of him politely, "No need to kick him you know." I looked up at her and chocked a bit on the sip of water I took, "Next time you try to casually kick someone make sure you don't graze the table cloth. I felt it move against my leg. Plus he had a scuff mark when he left on his leg." She explained.

I had to admit now maybe she wasn't as innocent as I lead myself to believe. As if she heard my thoughts, "I would think by now you know I'm not as naïve as I appear to be." I nodded, "Gomen, I just get a little rattle by that type of thing sometimes." I admitted, "Its fine, if anything it's a bit of a turn on." She winked at me as the waiter came back, took our orders and left back out. "I think you hurt his feelings." She giggled.

"Then he should think twice before hitting on someone who's clearly taken." I retorted as I took another sip. "Oh I do enjoy it when you get all huffy like that. Its cutie…makes the sex a bit spicier to." She winked at me and made the heads of a few people nearby us look in our direction at her words. If she noticed she didn't seem to mind that. "Usagi…" I warned. As arousing as that was to hear this was a nice place to eat.

The waiter wound up coming back and asked if we wanted anything else, though he seemed to be ignoring me now. I made sure to appear un-phased by it. "Hai, some of those chocolate covered strawberries please. A small appetizer before dinner." She asked politely. He left off and came back with a small basket full of them before leaving off as dinner would be ready in ten minutes. "So maybe we could exchange gifts now." she proceeded to pull out a single gift wrapped box.

It was small and pretty flat. As I took the ribbon off and opened it up I blushed a near scarlet red at seeing a practically see through pair of black lacy with thong edging to them in the box. I didn't fully remove them as I definitely didn't want anyone else to see them. She smiled at me as I asked, "Does this mean…?" I couldn't even finish. To know that she was going commando this evening was such a huge turn on.

She grabbed a strawberry and proceeded to eat it delicately. Watching my reaction as I felt myself swell up at the attention. Her lips fitting around it so perfectly and her tongue when she licked up the juices then went onto the next one. I could even hear some light coughing from nearby tables that could see her innocent yet arousing display. It was amazing what one could do with fruit.

When the dinner arrived we ate in silence. The tension building as we continued to eat. It took twenty long minutes to get through eating our food before we finished our plates off. The food was good but the proportions smaller than I would have preferred. However it was one of those pretentious restaurants to so I didn't say anything. I had more important things on my mind, especially when Usagi asked for a cherry Sunday for dessert. "Don't worry I'll have it finished off in no time." She promised.

Somehow I doubted that. So as we waited for the Sunday to come I gave her my gift. She opened up the rectangular box and immediately loved them, "They are so beautiful." She put them right away on her bracelet as I helped her take it off and put it back on once she put the finishing pieces on. "So beautiful." Her eyes sparkled with happiness, "Hai…you are." Of course they were to but my aim was to please her.

So when the cherry Sunday came out two minutes later Usagi ate at it slowly. The ice cream she licked off the spoon with such precision I had to shift in my seat. I should NOT find her eating ice cream of all things a turn on. Then she turned to the cherries. Three to be exact. She stuffed them all in her mouth as I widened my eyes. I half expected her to start choking on at least one of them hell if not all three but found her instead to be performing trick that shouldn't be possible at all and yet she was.

She had successfully taken the stems from all three cherries and put them into knots and pulled them gingerly from her mouth. Placing all three down delicately on the plate for me to see, "Shall we go now?" she asked. "Hai. Let's go." I stood up and used her body as a cover to hide my now bulging erection. I knew she could feel it as she would, under the guise of shifting, rub up against me from behind.

My fingers bit into her waist from behind trying to tame the beast within me that just wanted to throw her down for sex. I pulled my card out and damn near threw it at the guy cashing us out, "Gomen, long night." I explained, "Long night is what we're going to have." Usagi whispered to me seductively. Though since she was the one in front of me at the check-out the guy heard her yet thankfully said nothing as my card was charged.

He just gave me a look as I hurried us both out the front door. "Where did you learn that?" I near demanded. My body ready for action and in all honesty I really didn't believe we were going to make it back to my place. It was thirty minutes away and I so didn't have the patience to wait that long. We made it to the car where she proceeded to rub my pants where he was budging out at. "Shit!" I cursed as I felt him grow even bigger now.

Her hands on him in any capacity had the tendency to do that. "Where do you want to go?" she asked. I looked over at her and saw she was as ready for this as I was. "Any open and empty parking lot." I answered. We went driving for all of five minutes before she spotted one for a doctor's office that was open. The office obviously closed hours prior and had no cars in the lot at all. I drove it and went around back.

Seeing not even a cop car there or camera's I stopped, shut the car down, parked it and undid my seat belt. Usagi undid hers and said, "Get under me, I don't want to alert anyone with that horn." She demands sexily. I didn't even both being told twice on that one. I slipped my way over to beneath her in the seat as I shoved her dress up around her waist to reveal her cleanly shaven and ready for me as I slipped two fingers around her.

She pulled at my pants as I was sighing in relief at the action. Her hand wrapped around him as she licked her lips. She rose up and rubbed him against her lower lips teasing him as I moaned out, "HAI!" I blurted out, grabbing onto her hips in desperate need. I pushed her down once I realized she had coated herself all over me. Her own juices acting as lubrication with my own pre-cum added to the mix.

Once I had her all the way down, I groaned. I held her tightly to me as all of her actions from earlier on had me so pent up with passion that I was ready to railroad myself into her. "Don't just sit there love…take me." she whispers as she starts to move herself up and down on my hard cock. So hard I swear it I could probably balance a brick on it. I was willing to bet yen on that it felt so hard.

And it was nestled right where I wanted to be. In her. I pulled her down as I thrust up and she pushed up as I retreated back down. We kept this game going on for a little while as we built up and definitely made the windows very foggy. I went to hit the button to lower them so that we wouldn't be caught and be given a chance to right ourselves but without power I couldn't. So when I went to put the key in to start the engine up Usagi compressed her muscles so tightly around me I couldn't focus at all.

Everything in me was centered on the sweet muscles tightening and flexing around my throbbing member as I thrust up inside of her repeatedly. I couldn't stop myself from thrusting harder and harder any more than I could stop myself from breathing air. And to see her glorious body riding me. Her breasts still contained…I had to fix that. Pulling her straps down I revealed her milky breasts to me and saw there was no bra.

"Oh you are so good to me." I muttered as I lurched upward to take a breast in my mouth, "Oh HAI!" she cried out as she held me in place and continued to ride me. With one hand wrapped around her and the other holding her rear in place against my throbbing length I was in heaven and nothing was stopping that. Then as I switched breasts I heard her moan out for more and ride me even faster than before making me growl in response to her increased speed as it felt like she was making me sink even deeper into her.

I began to push her up and down even faster now. My sped accelerating as I felt her tight hot wet channel pumping up and down over my member. It was the sweetest best thing to be wrapped up in. She was the best everything to be wrapped up in and I was the lucky bastard that got to have her. I started to thrust up harder and faster. My rhythm taking on a new sped as I anchored her to me, making her ride me even deeper into her.

Her breasts were beginning to bounce around, looking so beautiful as I leaned back and took them in my hands and massaged them for all they were worth. She groaned as I played, toyed and pinched at her nipples. Feeling them turn into hard pebbles just waiting for my touch as she rode me even harder. "KAMI – SAMA!" I cursed and pushed up into her so hard her head hit the roof of the car.

She didn't seem to mind though even after I apologized. She just kept going, unrelenting against me as I bounced up against her. Our hips meeting in the middle, galloping towards a goal we knew all to well. Though we had never done it in a parking lot like this before. My butt was barely staying on the cars seat as we bounced around. Our voices carrying and going higher and higher as I could feel the orgasm rising.

I was so damned close that when I reached down and grab her clit giving it a tight squeeze she screamed her release. Her muscles tightened down on me with such intensity that I couldn't stop myself from coming right behind her. My own orgasm came and rushed upon me in a tidal wave as she cried out. My own growl of her name echoed right behind hers as we came crashing down together. It took us both several minutes to catch our breath.

It was only a few minutes later that we started the car up and powered the windows down to get rid of the foggy appearance. I didn't want her to get in trouble for this of all things. She may have turned eighteen but in her fathers eyes I was still on thin ice regarding his daughter. So getting caught for public fornication was definitely on the 'I hate you list'. "I told my parents I would be at Rei – chan's tonight." She said nearly out of the blue. I smiled, "Then lets go back to my place to finish the celebration." I put the car in gear and drove off.


	30. The professor returns

**SerenityxEndymion** : thank you! I can so do that. 😊

 **kera69love** : true, but it still worked out. lol

 **Joanne** **Frances** **Tiano** **Cajilig** : good. Lol glad it gave you a good laugh. I try… 😉

 **Guest** **(1)** : and here's more! Lol

 **Oreo596** : yup lol

 **mryann** : oh yeah. HOT! Lol

 **Guest** **(2)** : oh yeah, I think they wouldn't do it outdoors if it weren't FOR the other. 😊 I do love to present his jealous side, we so rarely saw it in him during the original anime BUT we did at least see a little bit in the SMC. 😊

7 reviews, nice, lets see where this one gets us, please read and review. Also be on the lookout for the new 'Obsessed and Dangerous' sequel, I'm uploading it tonight! Please read and review it to! 😊

The professor returns

Drabble 230

Mamoru POV

I could see his eyes preying upon her as she worked in his class with all of his students. I of course was one of them and it didn't seem to matter that she had expressed she was taken, he still seemed interested in her. I avoided making a scene in the class room when she bent over in as ladylike manner as she could to pick up some test papers that I swore he dropped on purpose just to see her bend over.

Thankfully or maybe not no one else seemed to notice this interaction least of all her. at least if she did she was very good at acting clueless about it. I myself was frowning at it and making other class mates of mine think I was having a bad day during the lecture being given. I was usually the one paying the most attention, yet her pencil skirt was making me realize that he being a TA was probably a bad idea.

Don't get me wrong she definitely needed the extra help but personally speaking I was getting annoyed at HIS continuous glances. I had to remind myself that we were in a very close committed, ring on the finger, binding relationship and that I would have to get used to on some level, other men giving her the eye as a way of attraction towards her. I had to admit ever since she hit 16 even she had begun to fill out in all the right places and make may guys, her age and older give her the appreciation eye.

It was only when they saw me next to her in an obvious show of 'back off pal' did they give me the 'nice one man' eye and let it go. however, I couldn't do that here since I was the student, she was the TA and HE was my professor here…or could I? now I was thinking on IF I could really do that and mark my territory here with her so to speak or if that would be considered un needed on her part for me to do so.

I didn't want her to think I didn't trust her, it was him I didn't trust. His and his eyes that kept looking at her butt and rake. I nearly snapped my mechanical pencil apart. I knew I had to get a grip on things. She would give me these shy smiles like she wanted to do or say something more but knew it would interfere with my studies. It had been like this for the past two weeks since the last time my professor tried to confront her about a possible date.

She hadn't wanted to be mean or anything, it was her way but she had a hard time saying no and if it hadn't been for my intervention I know she would have had to be mean and she hates to have to do that. Especially if it could be harmful towards my GPA. I don't know if the professor is vengeful but she'd rather not find out and to be honest while it would be unprofessional so is hitting on your TA but he seems to have no real problem with that. At least not the low level flirtation, just not the obvious things.

She always made sure to sit cross legged to avoid anyone having seen between her legs. Not that she minded me seeing it but being that there was a class room full of students that I noted to her she made sure to sit lady like to avoid them from looking. Of course I had to explain it to her that it wasn't that I felt it was her fault, it was the guys fault, but, I didn't want to be expelled or worse for physical assault on another student.

She seemed to find that as funny as she found it sexy. Which lead to a round of sex for us that evening. Either way she kept them crossed when she wasn't busy working for the professor. Not to mention I had a feeling she was learning some of the course work herself. She seemed to get into it and even was able to discuss it with me later. It was almost as if we were in the class together and not just me the student and her the TA.

It was a bit of a bonding experience with us and it was the only thing keeping me from having a serious issue with this whole bit. However, if he kept it up, I was going to act out regardless. The subtle touches he knew she wouldn't see as being flirty. They weren't inappropriate but for a fiancé to watch a guy who made it known that they were interested in said fiancée even though he KNOWS she's taken is disconcerting and aggravating to watch.

The only thing keeping me in my seat is the fact that there's a class room full of students in here to hold me back if I do act and secondly he hasn't actually done anything that would make ANY guy react. I was just being jealous and perhaps over thinking it. I looked up to force myself to focus when he decided during a heads down study session to show her some paperwork. All the students, myself included, had to have our heads down to actually do this.

Usagi handed out the small quizzes for us to take as I saw him admire her rear from time to time as she walked around. It was one more thing that got on my nerves, but I held back. When she passed by my desk she let her fingers linger by my shoulder in a passing motion for longer than necessary making me feel a touch bit relieved. I felt more calm by the second as I took a few breaths in to take in her scent.

She smelled of lavender and roses. It was calming balm for me. I gave a small smile and refaced on the paper in front of me. Thankfully I was a bit more advanced in the class and could look up to notice his hand on the small of her back when she got back to the front of the class. Anyone else that knew her like I did could spot the tension in her frame. They could spot how her lips pursed together as she was trying to focus on the paperwork and NOT the uncomfortable feeling of someone else besides myself touching her like that.

Especially as he smiled as he glanced at her blonde head of hair and the glimpse of her face that he saw. His hand drifting just a bit making me unconsciously clear my throat to halt his progress and was so focused on making sure that I saw his hand fall away I failed to see him looking up at me to give me a slightly perturbed glance. I held his eyes for a moment before forcing my head back down for the test.

He didn't say anything to call me out for it, but I did notice that Usagi glanced up herself to give me a small warming smile. Almost like a thank you in a sense. I felt better for it but then heard her heels click just a bit which, since I was so in tuned to her, looked up to see her shifting away from him as if she was trying to ask about something else. I wondered what it was as he appeared to be slightly shocked that she had moved away. Perhaps he had gotten handsy or something and that was something I was definitely NOT okay with.

Not to say that she couldn't handle herself but for a professor he shouldn't be making a move on her especially since she's TAKEN! And he knows it! I didn't care that the other girls found him to be attractive, he shouldn't be hitting on her. Once the class was clearly over he requested Usagi to stay behind while the rest of us were stuck leaving out. I hung by the class room door as he lightly shut it from behind. Just as I was about to listen in more closely I heard the tell tale click of the lock being turned. Now I was mad!

Usagi POV

I was getting really aggravated with this, it seems as if the professor didn't care that I had a fiancé he still insisted that I was available. At least that's what his flirtatious body language suggested. I didn't understand, I would think once you see that someone has a fiancé that the continuous flirting would stop but apparently, he was less than stellar than I had wanted to admit he was. How rude and uncouth to be that way.

I was only ever grateful that Mamoru made the noise he did when the quizzes were being given as I was growing terribly uncomfortable and getting heated up from anxiety. Yes he was good looking, I'd have to be blind to not see it, but I was engaged and he was STILL hitting on me! I mean seriously does he not have a girlfriend of his own to be with that he's desperate enough to hit on a clearly taken woman?!

When the class ended he said he wanted to talk with me about the lesson. I had a feeling he was full of it but stayed as I was asked to anyways. When I saw him flick the lock over my instincts went on alert. "You see Usagi I feel that we can learn a great deal from each other." Now I was stunned. He felt it was acceptable to use my first name without any honorifics! We were not like that nor would we be.

Trying to not show how disgruntled I was I stated, "As you are the professor I would of course think that is the point." I avoided letting myself sound agitated but I was and as I leaned towards the wall near the door, looking for a good chance for an escape if need be, he crowded my space and got into it. His height towered over mine. However, having a fiancé that was tall to did have its advantages. I stood up to him as he looked at me with curiosity.

"That's what I like about you, your not afraid of a challenge." I wondered what he meant by that when he said, "So allow me to challenge this…" his hand came up to touch my face. I backed away but the wall I was up against stopped me, "I bet you I could make you cum harder than that guy of yours does." Now I was stunned. This was way past him merely flirting with me. He was really going balls in, no pun intended, to try and get what he wanted.

"I doubt that, now if you don't mind if this is NOT pertaining to the class exercise for today then I think were done here." I made for the door, but his hand came up in front of my face and stopped me dead, "Give me a shot and I promise you I will." Once his hand touched my skirt I kicked him in the shin. He looked up at me as I wondered if he would actually act more physically now that I had stood proud to have kicked him.

It was a knee jerk reaction after all. "Didn't think you'd be one for rough, but I can work with that." How was he NOT getting the message from that? Before he could touch me again I grabbed his hand and bent it as Makoto had once showed me, stopped him from being able to touch me, "Touch me again I'll drop you on your ass where you stand." I warned. I don't know which part of it was what sealed it but seconds later the door handle came open as a definitely pissed off Mamoru came inside.

He pulled me over to his side forcing me to release the professor," Hint here 'professor', when a lady says no, take the hint." The professor tried to make it seem like it was nothing, "I think you misunderstood, and besides that this is a private conversation Mr. Chiba that you are interrupting." He went for my hand only to have Mamoru slap it away as he stepped forward, completely blocking the professor.

"I heard it all now unless you want me to tell the dean himself about your conduct against her along with having myself as a witness to the events your claiming were misunderstood you better back the fuck off my fiancé! Or you'll be having a very long day." the professor must have seemed to get it through his head. Apparently the threat of the dean was enough to get his undivided attention.

"If your done with this Mr. Chiba I have other classes to get to." he scurried off like a bat out of hell as I looked up at my nostril flaring fiancé. "That was so hot." I looked up at him as he glanced down at me. He saw the look in my face. His actions right now were a total turn on and he knew it. He backed up and turned the switch back over to lock us in, "Oh yeah…" he remarked as he backed me up against the desk. Somehow this felt a bit like poetic justice to have sex on the desk of the ass that tried to make a move on me.

Mamoru hiked up my skirt and found me to be in panties of course. His hand slipped beneath as he slowly skirted his way along my skin. I always loved the feeling of his hands on me as we made love. There was a certain intimacy to it that made me feel cherished and loved. Pampered in a sense. "It was pissing me off so badly that he was attempting to touch you." He muttered, that however wouldn't do.

I didn't want to be reminded of that during this, "Mamoru, less talk like that WHILE were getting ready for sex." I told him, "Gomen, I just, I want you all to myself like that and I bothers me to have anyone else touching what's mine." his jealous and protective nature when done right could also be a huge turn on to. it just made me start to get wet under his persistent fingers as he found the lining to my small cotton panties.

Slipping his hand inside I gasped at his arm as he gently rubbed along the folds and teased the lower lips as I felt that calming balm of arousal wash over me. "Please…" I nearly whispered as he continued his gentle rub. Producing moisture as he went along. I looked down to find him also getting hard in his pants. I pulled him closer with my legs as he was in the middle of them and found his belt come into contact with my hand.

I grabbed and pulled the belt apart so that I could un button and un zip him from the confines of his pants. It seemed that he was having one of those caveman needs to make his woman his moments since he was already hard and ready to be in me. That and I knew that touching and seeing me aroused was a turn on for him to. That and it was a turn on for me to see him that way as well which is why I felt a rush of liquid come out of me as he started to rub his now freed up protruding cock onto my bare leg.

"Kami – sama!" I heard him bite out as I grunted from him added a finger to the mix, "Please Mamo – chan, now!" I tried to keep my cries under control as he moved around, lifted my legs to go over his shoulders and angled himself to plunge his hard cock straight into me. The angle had me grabbing onto the desk for some type of support and he sunk in deeply into me. "HAI!" he growled, very guttural.

I took in his hard thrusts. They were slow but had a very resounding pound at the end that made me feel like my body was getting pushed on the desk. It was very hot and thanks to my blouse on the desk was also making me slide against it. He leaned over with my skirt being shoved up far enough up my own thighs to grant him more room to slide forward. He bent my knees so that he could lean forward further.

It granted him a deeper access into me that made me bite my lip to keep from crying out his name in satisfaction. I know he loved it but at the same time we were at his school and we couldn't afford to have someone hear us. Instead I tightened my muscles around him to make him feel as delightfully good as he was making me feel. He looked at me as he increased the intensity of his thrusts.

Not by a lot but by enough to make him feel like he'd gone in even deeper into me than before, "HAI!" I grunted out as he leaned further forward, getting up on the desk as it groaned beneath our combined weights. He smiled as I gripped the desk out of instinct before he grabbed my hand and link our fingers together and pinned them to my side as he thrust even faster within me causing me to feel the approaching orgasm.

I had to make him feel how good he was making me feel. I countered up against his thrusts as he lost his traction just a bit as I smiled up at him, "Someone likes to play frisky today." He plunged down harder on to me in retaliation as I countered him again. We did this slow dance of arousal as we increased the strength of it little by little every chance we had to counter each other. It was a dance of love and conquer as we each worked towards that goal.

He increased the intensity as I countered but got flattened on the table as he fully sat himself over top of me. I pulled him down as it brought my legs into contact with my own body and sunk him in even deeper than before. He groaned something unintelligible as I felt him sink inside of me and groaned myself. He thrust in once more only this time it felt like he was starting to go even faster now.

The pace was starting to grow beyond where we were at. I was feeling my orgasm coming faster and faster as he was increasing the pace. His own was beginning to come onto him as I could see the expression in his face. He was about ready to come as well. I held onto him as he increased his pace again till there was no control left in his body and he was moments away from coming into me. I couldn't stop the pressure building.

Not that I wanted to. I wanted this as much as he did. The need to have him spray his seed deeply into me was increasing. I was rising up to, our breaths coming out faster and faster as we thrust and sped up the rhythm we had going. I could feel it coming on hard. Before I could voice it Mamoru grunted and growled as he thrusted his cock even deeper than before making me cum hard. It triggers his own as he cums hard within me.

It took us several moments to come down from the orgasmic high as we settled on the desk, "We so need to do that more often." He managed to get out. He lifted his head as I asked the odd question, "How did you get in here anyways?" I saw his face as he smirked, "I wasn't always a good kid. I learned how to pick locks as a youth. I couldn't stop myself from picking the lock and coming to your rescue."

He looked away a bit sheepishly as I pulled his face back towards me, "And I'm thankful for it cause he needed it." He looked at me strangely on that notion, "Cause I was gonna kick his ass if he did anything further. Possibly send him to the emergency room, so yeah you saved him." I told him confidently as he looked at me with slight shock of happiness and loving confidence, "Gotta say I wish I could have seen that but I'm glad things worked out this way." He admits as we kiss once more.


	31. Birthday lap dance

**DarkenedHrt101** : I think we all share that love. 😊 there is another one coming up soon.

 **Joanne** **Frances** **Tiano** **Cajilig** : I can definitely do that. 😊

 **kera69love** : totally and here you go.

 **phillynz** : oh there is trust me. 😉 I try to avoid disappointing your guys. 😊

 **Guest** **(1)** : no problem. 😊

 **mryann** : they are aren't they! I love how hot they can be together.

 **Oreo596** : definitely. lol

7 reviews, nice, glad you guys are still all enjoying these lovely drabbles, keep reading on and please read and review. Also check out the new chapter of 'O & D'.

Birthday lap dance

Drabble 231

Mamoru POV

What an incredibly long day at work and I wasn't even supposed to be AT work! It was my day off for my birthday of all things. Unfortunately three other interns called in sick, though I think the term hung over was a better word, and I was forced to step into their place. I will admit sometimes I take a load off with a beer or two here or there, but I'd much rather be at home with my girlfriend than at a bar with a bunch of sweaty guys.

Still stuck in my intern clothes and smelling like the hospital. I didn't need that. When I was done for the day I was done. It was bad enough that my days were beginning to bleed together, no pun intended, and that the one day I had to look forward to for this whole week was ruined. I signed once more as I finally got off. Then as if it wasn't bad enough the shift that I had agreed to come in for ended up turning into a double.

The other interns were still 'sick'. I had a feeling they went to that new bar in town that served genuine warm saki. That I will admit was enough to spin the room after you woke up for hours, which was also why I didn't touch the stuff. I preferred to keep my head centered. The only time I wanted it to spin was from an amazing time in bed with Usagi. Only then did I enjoy the uplifting spinning in my head.

She made everything worthwhile. As I began to head out from the hospital I had one last intern ask me something. I turned around and tried to keep the tired look of 'WHAT?!' from my face as I asked her, "Hai?" as nicely as I could in my tired state. "A couple of the interns and I were going to the new bar did you want to join us. Looks like you could use a little break till break till tomorrow." Then it hit me.

I looked at my phone, saw the messages and missed calls telling me I had from Usagi and suddenly just wanted to be at home with her. especially since I only had 18 hours to be with her in till tomorrow. Yes, I had been in this hospital that long. My only break came from an hour -long power nap that I wasn't even sure was a full hour. It didn't feel like it anyways. I had been going strong all this time but enough was enough.

"Maybe another time. I just want to hit the sheets with my girlfriend." Granted I meant that in both forms, but I was so tired it came out in a way that made her stutter and blush. "Okay some other time then." And darted away to fast for me to see as I stumbled out of the hospital. The exhaustion was creeping into me as I decided to take a cab home. I gave him the yen and as much as part of me was tempted to pass out I knew it was only a fifteen minute ride and sitting was enough to give me some rest.

I did end up drifting off but the five minute nap did give me a little bit of refreshment. I reached my place and was glad that I had decided to take the cab ride home. I had gone into work on the train since my car was in the shop and the weather wasn't bike friendly. It had been storming out badly earlier so I had to say no to the bike. It had finally calmed down and after I sent a few texts to Usagi earlier to help her calm down after I left she seemed okay.

No matter her age, that girlfriend of mine was terrified of storms unless I was there with her. at first everyone just figured she was simply being a 'scardy cat', a phrase I got on Rei about a few times for poking fun at her, but it turns out it was a real phobia. She had astrapophobia and very few things could calm her down so I was definitely curious to see what I could do now to calm her down.

I got off the elevator of my building and realized I was so zoned that I didn't even remember if I said hello to the clerk for the building below. I shook my head and got out to my floor and went to my door. I pulled my keys out haphazardly and barely got the door open. It was literally now an hour till midnight. My whole birthday was essentially ruined. Was it bad that part of me wanted to cry and the other, if I had the energy for it, rage out? I tossed the keys on the counter and locked the door.

"Usako?" I called out. She came in wearing her pink bathrobe and looked way more cheerful than I would have given her for this late at night. Add to the fact that I was coming in off a double shift on the ONE day WE were supposed to have together, just the two of us. So yeah I was shocked to see her happy but given the storm that happened earlier maybe she was just happy to see me after that.

"Gomen Usako…" I apologized as she led me to the couch. I knew if I sat down I wouldn't want to get up. I tried to stop her from enforcing it, but she wasn't having it. "Just sit and let me do the rest. It's still your birthday." I was too tired to argue. Letting her take control of whatever she had planned I sat down and watched her tiny form go to the stereo player, sync her phone up to it and start to play music.

She took the belt from around her bathrobe and pulled it off to reveal the hints of an outfit beneath. My curiosity was winning against the tiredness that had been threatening to consume me this night. When the song began to progress just a little bit she showed off first one shoulder revealing more pink from the outfit and her creamy skin. Then the other should became visible and I started to wake up more.

It wasn't till the song started to slow down again and she turned around and started to slowly walk away that part of me was wondering if this had been a cruel vindictive little way of hers to get even with me for missing most of this day with her, that is before she turned back around at the height of the song and tossed the robe to the side fully waking my ass up. And waking him up to as I saw her.

The sexiest little bunny outfit one could have concocted. It was reminiscent of a play boy bunny at that complete with a tie in the center which if I'm not mistaken was one of my ties and NOT a playboy bunny tie. Somehow it fit better and made me curious on WHY she mad that change to the outfit. As the song progressed she whipped her hair around just a little bit for dramatic effect as she used the coffee table as a prop for her long smooth legs.

She hadn't bothered with high heels for the outfit and I found that better since one she had coordination problems and two, I have wooden floor scratch mark issues. She took the tie off and looped it under her one leg to rub lightly against her crotch area of the outfit. I had NEVER before been jealous of one of my own ties! I licked my lips as she took her foot down from the coffee table and looped the tie around my neck and gently pressed me into said outfit before releasing me.

I hadn't even had a chance to grasp onto her to stop the act since I was definitely wanting her for this little stunt she was pulling. She turned around and asked, "You know what's nice about this lovely little outfit?" I shook my head no as I couldn't formulate words right now. She slowly slid into my lap, bouncing gently along the way in a seductive rhythm that had me feeling like Jello everywhere but my very hard, very erect member.

It was the only thing that stood out front and center as she slowly undid the ties that kept the intern uniform I had on up for the bottoms. He sprang free, desperate to be inside of her. She rubbed him up and down slowly before sliding her legs to either side of mine and in the gentlest of motions rubbed him along her very wet, very exposed lower lips. My eyes widened and any remaining bits of sleep that was there disappeared.

The bottoms to her outfit were crotch-less. I felt her juices dripping from her and coat my very rock hard cock. She was so wet from performing this strip tease act on me. I wasn't the only one who had gotten aroused from this. She slowly slid herself back and forth over me as she began to undo the snap on buttons in the front of her outfit slowly releasing her breasts to my view. I was in heaven and suddenly I was planning on taking tomorrow off from work just so I could enjoy my birthday through the night, into the next day.

I was going to call off and let those guys deal with the shit day I had to deal with now. It was nothing less than what they deserved. As a slow revenge plan was set in my mind I saw the beautiful vision that was my Usagi dancing over me. Making forget about revenge in the moments to come as all I could think of or see was her form casting a sleep of lust and passion over me.

So that planning took a backseat as she slowly rubbed herself over my straining cock. I gripped the couch and found no purchase against the control that was being slowly taken away from me without her even doing a physical act on me other than some heavy petting and rubbing. We hadn't even kissed yet and already I was ready to take her. She stopped moving over me as much and it drove me insane with lust.

I literally growled from the lack of contact. All I could focus on or see was her as she toyed with my mind in the most pleasing ways possible. The imagery was nearly too much for me to handle, "You ready for your present now?" she asked. I could hold no longer. I grabbed her hips and shoved her down hard onto my straining cock. I didn't have enough brain power to answer her, only enough to cry out with all-consuming relief as she sunk down on me.

Her cry of 'hai' was light and breathy but expressive. I could see the passion in her eyes. How much she wanted me and it drove me wild with need for her. Passions burning ever so high I only let her pull up enough to reach the tip then pulled her back down with a small slam, getting used to an easy rhythm that we could get lost in as we got into it, she pulled up and I pulled her down and she felt my cock hitting her deepest depths at this angle.

She reached up and was between holding onto my shoulders and rubbing her own breasts. I watched with rabid fascination as she tweaked her own nipples and clenched down hard around my cock with her muscles. I felt those soft yet strong muscles clench around me every so often as I began to plunge into her. Getting into the rhythm we set up as she began to bounce slightly harder on me.

I lunged forward and hugged her form to me, taking a breast in my mouth and sucking harshly on the flesh as I nibbled lightly on her nipple producing an array of pleasing sounds to come spilling out of her mouth. Having her closer enabled me to change my hands positions to come up around her shoulders and push her down more effectively onto me. My cock was throbbing for her and I groaned from the intense sensations.

I switched breasts as she cried out again from the slight shock of it and held her I my grip firmly still as she held onto me, having been no longer able to play with her own breasts as I pulled her closer to me. "Mamo - " her words got cut off as I slammed her down hard, harder than before and enjoyed the big O currently on her face as I plunged in that much harder and faster than before yet not to hard or fast just yet.

I wanted to enjoy this just a little bit longer. Her hips were meeting mine in a perfect motion as we were swept closer and closer towards that oasis of pleasure. The feeling in my legs left me as she ground herself against my cock. My balls were happily trapped beneath her as her skin would slap against them. The rubbing motion as she began to corkscrew down against me was getting me even more aroused.

I wanted her so badly I was losing track of the rhythm. I just wanted to fuck her so hard and it seemed she may have been feeling that way to as she was now whimpering in her need to feel all of me. I shifted back against the couch and powered thrusts up against her now. Using the bit of control that was in my legs to power them into her. Her cry became louder as she used my shoulders as anchors and started to go faster n her rhythm against me.

I held a grin on my face as I watched her climb that wall of pleasure. My hands slipped between us to hold onto her hip and the other to tease her folds and at the right moment rub and press down on her clit. I slammed upward into her hard. Herder than before as she cried out. I rubbed and pressed as she screamed her release and came around me hard. Her muscles clenched down so tightly I lost my control completely.

There was no more holding on, no more control left to keep it going. I slammed up into her with all of my release as I growled my own out. I pumped up into her in torrents of my own seed as she clenched down around me still. Both of us just enjoying the orgasm as we were locked in bliss around the other. It was only when she slumped forward that her muscles began to slowly unclench from my cock.

Even then I didn't want to leave her. I wanted to stay as we were for the night. However fate would not have it that way as my phone went off. I looked bleakly at it as I was getting called in again. The other interns for the most part had come back in except for one and needed me there now not later. To that I texted back that I needed a day to recover from pulling back to back double shifts.

The underlying threat of 'do you really want someone dead on their feet to be giving medical exams or advice?' the only thing my heart, mind and body wanted to do was to sink into bed with my loving girlfriend. So I sent the text out, put my phone on silent and carried my girlfriend, still inside of her, to my bed where I pulled out of her in order to avoid the flop that was about to happen from hurting her.

We both fell on the bed as she sighed, "No work tomorrow?" the question lingered in the air as I pulled her close to me and drifted off. All I needed was a few hours of sleep then she was getting the sexual pounding of a lifetime for being such an amazing girlfriend. "Not even close. I'm going to be here with you…all day long." She snuggled up against me as she responded, "Good, cause you deserve a true happy birthday." Maybe it was the exhaustion, maybe it was her next to me in bed as we passed out but I had tears in my eyes from her sweet words.


	32. Evil isn't immune to jealously

**kera69love** : oh yeah so totally! Lol

 **NekoFan** : I've actually been thinking of something like that for a while now. Question is how to do it without making it 'uber-long'. Lol I love to read those that are like that and there are so few so no problem.

 **SerenityxEndymion** : yeah I always felt for him, spending most of them alone just to avoid that feeling of rejection from people not being there. I mean even motoki for the most part tried prior to usagi and he being introduced (in various forms) but there was always something holding him back from letting him be happy (I call it a mixture of fear of abandonment, rejection and growing up in an orphanage) and when Usagi came along she bounced in said 'your enjoying this, your having fun and were having sex' lol 😉) and make him see he could enjoy that day and not fear the rejection. As for the prompt idea I can so totally see that happening. lol

 **Joanne** **Frances** **Tiano** **Cajilig** : I know that feeling. Lol been there done that.

 **Oreo596** : I think so to.

 **Guest** **(1)** : more is coming.

6 reviews, nice, lets see where this next one gets us, please read and review!

Evil isn't immune to jealously

Drabble 232

Evil King Endymion POV

This was way to boring and I knew why. These irritating nobles that existed on earth now were no less drab and dreary than the ones that existed back during the silver millennium phase. Only difference now was I couldn't sneak away as I had frequently tried in my youth, now I was King and stuck in this role. I would even take taking care of our several children and their antics to this debate. At least they kept me awake.

The head speaker was so monotone I was positive there were at least three others that were phasing out. I mean seriously how does Serenity do it without falling asleep?! This was supposed to be her assigned job task but got pulled away to pick Chibi Usa from school. Apparently she was being bullied and the Queen ever so sweet as she was wanted to speak with the other child's parents to resolve the matter.

It was a good idea especially since the incident that pulled her away was that gum found its way into Chibi Usa's hair and it caused a spectacle for the paparazzi to start photographing. The problem was when Chibi Usa got into a crying fit her powers would sometimes get out of control and Serenity worked her perfectly rounded butt off to keep control of the out bursts and this bullying wasn't helping.

So instead I was handling the meeting so she could delegate the school issue. Half way through said meeting she sent me a text showing a picture of Chibi Usa's hair. Evil I may be but sometimes I wondered who was worse, myself or the brats that tormented my own children. I sighed and sent a text back letting her know I'd relent on pulling her out of that school now. I wanted her to have the best education but who good was that education when you felt to self-conscious and afraid to use it?

"King I hope this proposition will work." The speaker spoke up looking at me. I had a feeling he was trying to see if I was even paying attention, of course I was I could also handle family business at the same time. "I don't see why not, just make sure you have adequate funding and that it meets the Queen's approval. I maybe King but my Queen does have her own projections and ideas to work with." I expressed.

That's when another dignitary asked, "Where is she, the Queen if I may ask." One of the many traits that had been leaking from the good Endymion within and the good Mamoru since being with Serenity was like being doused with positive energy every time we made love or anything else, was the ability to feel the people of earths energy. It was something that came from the golden crystal and while I didn't have full access to its powers due to the evil within I had access to some of it.

However I didn't have enough access to use it to its fullest extent so I used my dark powers to amplify the effects and felt the energies of everyone in the room now that my wife was on the discuss board of what to talk about. Many held feelings of care and adoration in a respectful manner. Those who did respect her as a leader who handled all of her duties were. It gave me a sense of pride that even my dark side couldn't help but smile at.

However, in the case of the portly man who was dressed to the nines and had his debutant wife sitting next filing her nails, something I noted with distain that as least she had something to do even if it was disrespectful to do so. So to sense that he was reeking of excitement. This disturbed me as it was an arousing type of excitement. I hated that I could feel it as much as I was glad I could sense it.

His eyes suddenly light up with joy as he bowed even lower in his seat and that's when I sensed her presence behind me. I stood up to greet my lovely Queen who was wearing a power skirt and blouse to go with it. She must have just gotten back from the school regarding Chibi Usa. She sent me a mental image of our daughter getting her hair fixed by Venus so I knew she was okay and doing better.

Her heels clicked on the floor as she walked in. She certainly had the allure and appearance of someone who knew how to play hardball and win. Decades of fighting evil beings, cleansing people who had been used and manipulated had made her an incredible force to be reckoned with and it was why the evil within me was always trying to figure her out. Always trying to see if she really and truly knew and if so why she still loved me.

How could someone so pure, so full of good, someone who had for all intents and purposes removed the evil that was believed to exist in world, other than myself, not sense the evil in ME of all people and still love me? It boggled my mind I as smiled at her. Not letting her sense my feelings on the matter. "My King." She gave me a simple yet sweet kiss as a sign of our love as she walked in.

I loved her in these suits. I could never get enough of them. I could usually tell if she was wearing panties or not in them and on this occasion she was. Thanks to the coloring of the skirt you could hardly tell but I did notice that the dignitary that asked about her was quick to stand up and shake her hand. It was to the others seen as a fumbling man in front of a beautiful woman but I knew better.

His execution was poorly made and I suspected on purpose. He stood right when she walked nearby to speak with them as a group, he went to shake her hand and grazed her upper thigh by 'mistake' which greatly upset me. My dark powers grew in intensity as they nearly started to spark from my fingertips. I gripped my fists tighter to stop the pulse from coming out and letting her sense it to.

I couldn't afford that. Even though the evil wanted to come out and play with them. She handled it dignified and smiled it away even though I could sense her unease by it and the need to slap him for said maneuver. "Careful there." She stated, making it sound as if it was for him not to trip. I walked up to them and placed my arm around her waist in a possessive yet sweet gesture that was seen as support of my lovely wife.

I sat down next to her on a couch that we had in the room. She tried to make these rooms comfortable so she made sure that the dignitaries could be stuck in them for hours on end at least in comfort. One hand lay behind her back as a casual gesture while one of her hands lay on my knee in a publicly appropriate place. Respectfully so. It seemed to send some of the energies from lustful back to respectful and dormant.

Even the portly fellow got the message as he slunk back into his seat. The wife he had with him I could sense jealous and haughtiness from her. As if she didn't understand what the appeal was to my wife with everyone. I smiled, "Lady Annabelle I'm sure you have some opinions on this matter." If she was going to be feeling this way towards my wife let her see if she had the brains to go toe to toe with her.

I would take care of her husband in another manner. Like say making sure if he was staying any longer to put his room by the senshi of Mars. She had no problem putting men like him in his place and since it gave me the free and clear to avoid my wife's wrath I smiled. Though the evil within was wondering why I bothered to give a damn about my wife's wrath. I let it see previous images of her defeating many enemies before that were incredibly power themselves. It quieted down instantly.

Though begrudgingly so. The lady sputtered for a moment before saying, "Actually I was thinking it's a bit casual to be wearing something like that when a Queen should be wearing her royal garb." I rose my eye brow to that as Serenity simply smiled, "I do tend to look a little funny while wearing my royal garb everywhere. Dinner parties yes, form events yes, many others yes, but meetings like this as picking up our daughter from school…no."

This earned a chuckle from some and murmurs of agreement from others, "How are the little ones?" one of the others asked. I had felt no real sense of lust from him at all. I saw that he had a silver band on his own finger signaling he was happily married and possibly with children of his own. "Their fine, though I will actually be re-assigning our oldest to a new school and…" she stood up as she took to the group before her.

"I think we need to set up a meeting with those that you all think are the most influential when it comes to schooling of any age. The bullying that is happening at schools needs to stop. Today I spent easily an hour talking with parents and the school head master about an incident with our daughter and I was sorely disappointed in the response I received." This made the rest of them, sans the lady there, curious and sad for her.

It was amazing the level of emotion she could emit out and pull back in just by her attitude, her demeanor and her voice alone. It was as if she could convey emotions within them and pull you in to listen that much more intently and that right there as she went into discussion about it was why I knew the evil in me stayed at bad. It was afraid it would succumb to her and be cleansed and it didn't want to be.

That was the first time I felt its true fear of being replaced by good and being cleansed by it. The evil I thought that was just waiting for the right moment to strike had been lying in wait till she was vulnerable and exposed, yet even when she was it couldn't act against her because it to had fallen in love with her. It now became jealous of other men who fancied her. It knew it needed to be stronger to do anything and now it was thinking it needed to turn her evil so that it too could be happy with someone to love. Just as I was.

How did I never sense that about the evil in me before? And before I could think further on it the meeting was done and everyone was leaving out. "So I gather things with Chibi Usa didn't go as planned." I asked. "More like I was infuriated." She was now looking like smoke was coming from her ears, "What happened?" I felt the fury rolling off of her in waves. The evil I felt sensed it to and feed off of the emotion.

It rarely got to see her or sense her so enraged so this must have been something big that happened, "The head master felt that gum in a child's hair was nothing short of boys being boys with pranks and wasn't worthy of even a simple detention. I got detention from Ms. Haruna EVERY time I was even FIVE minutes late to class yet these kids put gum in our daughter's hair and its boys being boys?!" she threw her hands up in the air.

Exasperated even as the evil I felt was enjoying the passion she was emitting out. "So when I talked to the boy's parents it was beginning to seem more and more like the gum was a ploy to get one of us into the office to talk to the parents who turn to be none other than…" I looked at her expectantly, "Hai?" I asked, "Remember the dignitaries that you threw out last month for the husbands advances on me which his wife still refuses to believe happened." She mentioned curtly as I groaned in frustration.

"Them?!" I asked, stunned and groaned in complete understanding. I almost blew my cover with that wayward husband of that piss ant brat. Some lady she was, hitting on me while her husband made the bold move of touching the necklace around my wife's neck. His fingers grazing her skin before purposely brushing lower across the upper portion of her breast before Venus intervened and saved his life. To this day they weren't allowed back in on any engagements and had to send secretaries in on their behalf.

He was lucky to all that was holy that she had been the one to cut in cause I had nearly used my dark powers to vaporize him on the spot for such a bold move. "Hai. They wanted back in and even had the nerve to say that I was letting my emotions get in the way of my duty as a Queen to have sent them away that evening. AND as if that wasn't enough that wife of his kept going on about how her husband wouldn't have done as I expressed to her since she was plenty of woman for him." She rattled off.

"Obviously not if he made that move on you. And many others saw it its why Venus saved him from my wrath." I told her. "I know. It's why she talked her son into messing with Chibi Usa. When I ordered them away, not that they went quietly, so I could talk to him he stopped acting like a spoiled brat and grew fear in his eyes. He clearly was cajoled into it. I gave him a nice lecture about being nice to others. He nodded his head and left out."

I smiled. She can even sense the good in others and that's what makes her so special and wonderful. "Clear the wife is jealous of you cause if you can get through to her brat son then obviously you can do so much more than she can." She smiled at me for the compliment. "You encourage me so my love." She wrapped her arms around me as we kissed. I used my powers to lock the door and said, "We do have fifteen minutes and a couch at our disposal." I gesture to the side as she looks down at it.

"After the trying day I had and the obviously bored one you had we could use a little enjoyment." She agreed as I reached down and pulled her skirt up as she gently pushed me down to the couch in the room and straddled me. This was one of those moments that was technically her being vulnerable but it was as if the evil loved the love making as much as I did cause it never made a true blue move against her.

Just in its own way it owned her just like I did…just like she did with me…yet with hers it felt like she owned both of us all the time. Thing was by this point I didn't care and right now neither did it. The evil would say it didn't feel that way later on but I knew it better than that by now. So when I felt her pull my pants apart to wrap her hand around him I felt both of us go numb to the sensation. "I love having you both like this…"

I rose my head up and for once couldn't tell how she meant that. Did she mean both me and my cock that was rapidly becoming ready to be inside of her or myself and the evil that was in me, that was threatening to come out right now and man handle her. She rubbed herself up against me in a tantalizing manner that broke the control on the evil momentarily. "And we…" I grabbed her hair, wrapped it around my wrist and pulled her up against me as she gasped in pleasure from the slightly harsh act.

She sometimes forgot how much I to enjoyed the rougher course of our physical pleasures. "Both love having you like this." My tone held a growl of approval at her seductive teasing as she pulled him from the confinement of his pants and rubbed herself against him. I groaned low in my throat, sounding like a growl as I couldn't held myself nor him as I plunged into her with reckless abandon.

She gasped and cried out just a little bit in both pleasure and a tinge of pain as I held her in place and rocked my cock into her. Still so damned tight. It's like she was built to always be amazing in bed and nothing could ever change that about her. Not any of our children or the frequency of our love making. With one hand on her hip I thrust forward again hard as she pushed down that much harder.

I growled, she growled with a grin on her face back at me as she rose up, gripping me with her muscles along the way before teasing me at the tip again. "Serenity…" I growled her name, and she slammed back down forcing my head to fall back against the couch as I absorbed the pleasure she induced within me. "Hai…?" she asked as she did it again. Locking her legs around my waist to prevent me from flipping her over to take control.

"Not fair to tease…" I noted as she kept up a rhythm of flexing and receding against me as I strained to try and get the upper hand back. The evil relished the control she had during these exchanges as much as I did. Thought of it as her showcasing a tinge of evil pride herself of the control she had over us. "But it's so much fun…" her voice was low and full of sex as she clenched her muscles around me again. I grunted as she rode me slightly harder but no more faster than before.

Her little heels were beginning to dig into my thighs like little spurs and suddenly it was like she was riding me like a wild bull that she had the full control over. Turning it up a notch I released my hold on her hair and pulled her blouse open, ripping buttons off left and right and before attaching my mouth to a breast here, then there as I soaked my saliva through her bra. Her moans spilled from her mouth encouraging me.

She held my head in place as I shifted and began to ram my cock up into her. Changing the dynamic and taking control back once more. She cried out on each impact as I pulled her hard down against me. Each time her muscles gripped me tighter and each time we moaned as our rhythm took on a new speed and strength. Her heels were still digging in but I relished the tinge of pain pushed on me.

The evil feed off of it and the rougher acts of love making as I slammed myself up into her. I didn't give her rest or reprieve as I continued my onslaught. "Please!" she cried out as I felt her muscles undulating around me. "HAI!" I growled and latched my mouth onto hers. Kissing her passionately as I slammed up once, twice…five more times as hard as humanly possible as she broken and came.

Her muscles took me happily with her as I spray her insides with my seed. I came with a force of a tsunami as I washed over her. Her own wetness flooded me like a tidal wave of pleasure and heat as we mingled together for several minutes after the fact. Sweat was now on us from the act as we held still to each other. "I will never ever stop loving you…" then she kissed me once more as she fixed her blouse.

I was still under her thrall until I heard her say these words and they yet again made me wonder what she knew and IF she truly knew, "Your mine my King, my prince, my knight, my love, the father of our children, Endymion…Chiba, Mamoru…in _all_ of your forms." Before she righted her skirt and smiled as she unlocked the door and left the meeting room. Now even the evil was truly confused by that. She will never cease to amaze me.


	33. Naught teacher fun the return

**Guest** **(1)** : that must have been great. I know the feel when I get to read new chapters on the stories I enjoy the most. 😊 and exactly, he doesn't really know but he's definitely suspicious of what she does know. I know I've alluded to what she does know and doesn't many times regarding his being evil but haven't fully stated she does or doesn't. its why it's a fun back and forth between the two especially since he's admitted that regardless of what happens he loves her beyond belief. Its fun to see their reactions so yeah.

 **SerenityxEndymion** : that's great to know. I can do the same thing for different stories that I get sucked into. Yeah I get that to, I put it into the drabbles for the future ones since I have no real storyline to go off of to do a multi-chapter story based in the future. It would be fun and interesting to do but I'd need an actual storyline then probably write it after I finish off the next and last vampire installment. I wanted to do something similar but instead of Jupiter have it be the evil king and his influence but the more I thought on it the more I realized it would have to be a whole other drabble by itself with how long it was getting. So maybe I throw it in the next evil endymion request. Though I have to admit it would be funny to see him pee himself publicly from Jupiter simply touching him with a jolt just enough to force it. lol

 **Joanne** **Frances** **Tiano** **Cajilig** : I hate bullies to, in fact I almost went into a full on meeting segment on it after Serenity gets back but that took up a whole page or two and it made the drabble to long so I had to scrap it for now. I started to make Serenity sound more like an anti-bullying campaigner rather than a woman who would be ready for sex.

Oreo596: I know I've alluded to it, but I haven't fully decided yet. I'm thinking she does but not the extent if that makes sense.

3 reviews, that's nice, lets see where this next one gets us, please read and review!

Naught teacher fun the return

Drabble 233

Mamoru POV

I couldn't believe my luck on the matter. Not only was I sleeping with the TA, but I got to see her again for class and to know exactly how it felt to be inside of her. the last time we got together it had only been a few days ago but it was so sweet and satisfying. It had become a regular thing for us to see each other. Plus knowing that she was actually younger than I previously thought she was worked great.

Though I was still carrying out the fantasy of student having sex with his teacher. I held those to and boy did she ever enjoy them as I did. So there was no surprising shocker when I saw her coming in through the only door to the class room right after the professor did. I couldn't help the self-satisfied grin that spread across my face from this knowledge as she came in on his heels. I looked her beautiful form up and down.

She was wearing a slightly more loose-fitting skirt with a blouse that had one extra button undone up top and slightly taller heels on. they accentuated her ass so nicely you didn't care no could you really tell that the skirt was loose fitting. She even wore a tie in the middle of the blouse that somehow added to the sex appeal. I avoided licking my lips like a dog and instead made sure I was the only one who noticed how she appeared.

None of the other males seemed to notice, to busy looking down at their notes as they had only seen the professor walk in. so when they looked up and saw her the appeal seemed to work as they weren't that entirely focused on her. Good. I wanted her to be mine and in this case she was all mine. We had gone out on the in-between of the classes to get to know each other and found that we really liked each other a lot.

Plus the amazing sex was a huge added bonus. For this class day I could only guess she was trying to be less sexy, but the look only made her appear more casual and at ease and when she looked at me…wow. It was like the air sizzled and I was the only one other than her that was on fire. It was a turn on for sure. Especially now that I knew exactly what lay beneath it. Memories of her beneath me laid out in my minds eye like a display.

Her smooth skin, her flat stomach, her curvy rear and her amazing rack. Not to mention her long hair made for a great anchor to hold onto and it turns out she enjoyed a little bit of hair pulling. But back on topic here, she went through the usual routine of teaching for us while the professor himself decided to see how well she could conduct the class and grade her on it. We weren't the only true students in the class-room and he made her know it.

She went over the different structures for us as the students did aptly pay attention to her. I snuck in a quick smirk here and there to let her know exactly what I was thinking. At one point while she gave us a quiz, to which I made sure I would ace it in minutes as I had studied like crazy the night before. A short vid of what she wanted to do to me today highlighted that as she gave me the motions with a banana, to which I used last night to study harder just so I could get through the quiz without care.

That and just so I could have a little bit extra time to ogle her assets myself in person. Plus if she brought that banana into work today…I was torn between HOPING she did and HOPING she didn't. She passed out the quizzes as I, in an innocent gesture that I knew no one else would notice since they were to busy looking at the quizzes, rose my hand up to graze right between her legs as she passed by my desk.

The skirt was loose enough to allow me to skim pretty high before I purposely pulled away to avoid showing her goods off to the room behind her. Plus I didn't want her to think I would try to expose her in any form. That and I already felt what I was looking for. Proof that she's not wearing any panties. Probably why she wore a looser skirt to. So that no one would notice there's no panty line.

I made sure the professor couldn't see me as I gave her a wink for approval of her choices in not wearing any as I grinned around the pencil I had in my mouth. She blushed, "All right student you have fifteen minutes, make them count." As she sat back behind the desk. There wasn't much one could see from under the desk at my current angle but one could shift and take a peak IF they didn't make an exaggerated motion out of it.

Ergo, I couldn't take that chance. However, she made one such motion as she had placed her purse in the corner of the room and bent over to rummage through it looking for who cared less what as I watched the material of her skirt conform around her ass so deliciously so that could feel him popping to attention. Forcing myself back to the topic I threw myself into the quiz and was done in five minutes tops.

So when I was ready to get up and hand it to her I saw that she did in fact bring the banana in and was now currently eating it with a bottle of water to wash it down. she delicately pealed the banana apart as I shifted in my seat. Then began to eat it slowly and seductively. The professor and the rest of the students didn't even notice this at all. To busy working themselves as my mouth dropped open in response. She winked at me as she devoured the last two bites in one hit and licked her lips.

I looked down and WILLED to the best of my ability my erection away from the vivid visual away so that I could be able to stand up to give back the quiz I was done with. So when I looked back up at her I saw her drinking down the water from the bottle and suck it down even faster. I briefly wondered how she managed to make drinking water look erotic before putting the cap back on it.

I decided that while the rest of the students were busy taking the quiz I would do something else instead. It was a risky move to make and might not even work but it was worth a shot if I could get her to agree to it. I stood up and handed her the quiz paper, noticed the quirk of confusion in her eyes as I briskly walked out of the classroom. "Mr. Chiba." She called, "Gomen, need to use the men's." I explained quickly.

I left out as she obviously stayed inside to avoid any suspicious looks as to why she would be leaving right out after me. I made my way to the only men's room on this floor of the university and prepped up in one of the stalls. I planned to make this happen. I sent her a text _…men's room 3_ _rd_ _stall if you dare…_ that should get the ball rolling. She sent one back saying _…bad boy…five minutes and I'll rock your world_.

I bit my lip knowing just all to well how she could rock my world. I waited the five minutes as I toyed with the zipper on my jeans, I could feel the budge yearning to bust free and reveal my cock. So when she sent me another text saying '5 more mins' I wondered how long she was going to be since I said I was going to the bathroom. It doesn't take THAT long to use one for a guy. Not without making it look like I have a problem.

She sent me a picture that made me harden up near instantly. The caption read 'took this at home before I came as a treat'. It was a picture of her underneath the skirt and I bite my lip to stop the groan from escaping my mouth. She was such a damned tease. So when I heard the bathroom door open I couldn't help but grin in anticipation as I heard the tell tale pat of her heels clicking on the tile flooring in here.

So I inched outside the door as I saw her coming up to me, "You like my little snap shot I took for you?" she eased her way into the stall I was in as I pushed the lock in place. She pushed me up against the other side of the stall as she attacked my lips with her own. I could hold no more and passionately attached mine to hers. Our hands were roaming as I grabbed at her skirt and pulled the material up just as she hoped up herself.

Wrapping her legs around my waist as I felt her grab for the zipper to my own pants and plunge her hand inside feeling my heated length already pulsing and pressing insistently against her hand. "Oh someone is excited for me." I lunged at her neck and nipped at the skin there saying, "I was excited when you ate that banana. The imagery." I muttered as she opened my jeans up to pump him more openly.

It wasn't till we heard the door open again that we began to slow down. She hopped down as I felt my little friend here bob forlornly in the air wishing she were back and ready to be inside of her. I pulled her back to me as she peaked through the small gap to make sure that both of us hadn't been spotted in here together. When the other occupant only used the washroom to wash his hands and leave out I was ready to pull her back in only to find her batting my hands away and sitting on the toilet.

I arched a brow as she pulled me towards her and asked, "Have you ever had a boob job before?" stunned I didn't get the chance to answer her as she unbuttoned the rest of her blouse and revealed silky breasts covered in an equally silky material. I went to grab at them when she held my hands at bay, "Patience, its time for the student to learn something new from the TA." She winked at me as she unhooked the bra from the front and pulled me in closer to place my cock between the breasts perfectly so.

She then began to use her leg muscles to lift up off the toilet just a few inches then back down as she created a short but sensational rhythm of pleasure against me between her breasts. I couldn't help but cry out just a tad bit as she used her other hand to rub the underside of my shaft making me place my hands against the walls for support. I quickly felt my need rising fast as I knew I had to have her…now.

Between this and the photo earlier I was ready and I wanted her there to. I pulled away this time as I nearly yanked her to her feet and hauled her legs around my waist again, making sure all material was aside so I could plunge into her waiting depths. I slammed into her and felt her take me in as I pushed her up against the wall of the stall. It wasn't really made for sex but damned to hell if I was going to stop now.

I pulled her ass cheeks apart as I used them to grip her closer to me, her arms around my shoulders for support as her knees were bent and gripping me tightly. Locked in place to help keep me in place inside of her. I even placed one of them over my shoulder and KNEW that her heel was now on every plunge of me inside of her peaking out over the top of the stall. I was merely thankful that no one else was coming in.

Though I had a strange feeling that even if someone was I wasn't stopping…at all. I wanted her to much to care. It was blithely occurring to me with all the hormones rushing around, burning their way through me, making me feel hotter than anything, that I was really starting to like her…a lot. I wanted her beyond the physical realm, and I knew I'd need to tell her. Just not in a heated moment like this.

I didn't even care that her other heel was currently pressed into my side. I knew it was probably going to leave a mark, but it would just make me smirk later on just as I was now for making her give me that O look on her face from the sheer pleasure, she was wringing from me. Her muscles so damned tight around me I couldn't even bear the thought of stopping or slowing down. If anything, the heat was spreading like wildfire and made me want to fuck her harder and faster than before.

I tried to hold on, to hold off just for a little while so that we could enjoy this, but a subtle reminder kept nagging at me that we still had a class to get back to. I rammed into her harder and knocked her heel off. Not the one that was wrapped around me oh no the one that had been peaking out of the stall during my thrusts. It fell and into the other stall. I couldn't care less though as I felt her begin to undulate around me.

So I stopped and saw the look on her face as I went to sit on the toilet seat only to have her other heel come up and slam into the stall wall, "You are not stopping for anything!" I loved her intensity right now. I smirked at her irritation and said, 'You won't mind this." I pushed her knee up loosening her grip as I sat on the toilet and used the motion to thrust up even deeper into her warm wet depths.

I held onto her as she pushed and pulled her onto me. Her inner muscles clenching down on me as I pulled her back and thrust forward with the little bit of room I had myself. Though now with her legs up like this she had more bouncing power and took over the rhythm just enough to ride me. I held onto her to give her the support she needed as I felt her muscles clench around me. I saw her mouth go wider and I felt my own cock widen, a signal for sure that I was about to cum and her along with me.

I pulled as she pushed and the rhythm only ever intensified from there as we bit our lips to stop the noises from escaping. I could hold out no longer and came like a fire hose within her. It was like we were on the same page as she came within milliseconds of myself and clenched around me so hard that I gasped for breath. We stayed locked together like that for several moments later before she used the last of her leg power to stand up and dismount me.

"That was…" I was blown away yet again, "I know…me to…" she blushed as she bent down to fish for her other heel in the other stall before putting it back on, "See you back in class and I'll text you later. Maybe we can do another movie night or something." She winked at me before walking out. I was on cloud nine till I remembered one very important thing, "How the hell am I going to explain a thirty-minute bathroom trip?!"


	34. It's just a job

**Guest** **(1)** : really…I'll definitely work on that.

 **Oreo596** : yup it would have been

 **Joanne** **Frances** **Tiano** **Cajilig** : when it comes to each other yes, they bring it out in the other, but I do feel that with anyone else it'd be no.

 **phillynz** : well that new beau is out, apparently being ghosted for the ex is the new thing to do so either way I'm working on finding that Mr. Right again. either way I did get to put out some new steamy drabbles so it is what it is. I hope your also enjoying the 'O & D' sequel to!

 **Guest** **(2)** : I'm only saying yes because many of us wish we had our own mamoru and the men, their own usagi.

 **knowall7** : not a problem, I'm just glad its being enjoyed.

6 reviews nice, lets see where this one gets us, please read and review!

It's just a job

Drabble 234

Usagi POV

Another shift, another hour, another bold ass customer. I had taken to getting a part time job at the arcade next to Motoki and his sister. Well they had full time jobs and I had the part time gig due to my schooling. I was just glad Mamo – chan had no problem with it. I barely got the girls to let it go and even managed to convince them and our quarreling cats that it would be immature and irresponsible of me NOT to get a job.

Especially since I was using the money to get the perfect dress for an up-coming dance we were going to. That and I had already squandered my allowance for the next month when I bought all the girls gifts for their birthday's months early. There was a sale going on and I found a great one for each but it put me in the financial hole so I had to get the part time job to be able to afford the dress I wanted.

It was a beautiful silky silvery number that flowed like liquid well silk. It was way to much money for me now, but I knew that in a few months I would have the amount needed for it. Plus it was to beautiful to let go of the dream. That and if I got one more lecture form Luna on using the Luna Pen for things non-senshi business related I was going to verbally snap on her. I didn't need to get a lecture on that to so I decided a part time gig it was.

Plus I got free milk shakes and a free burger for lunch so it equaled out. That and I was so busy that even when my shift was over with I was being asked to stay a few extra hours here and there which I didn't mind since it was still early out AND even better, more money for me. I was really getting close to that dress to. I made sure to keep a tabs on the manager that worked there on its availability and it's pricing.

If it went only half off I could honestly pay for it now but I hadn't heard anything as of yet. So in the mean time I worked my butt off after school. At least Mamo – chan supported my work ethic and didn't look at me strangely for willingly working. I'm willing to work I just prefer to be passionate about it and if I'm not its hard to become motivated to do so. He even comes in here a few extra days during the week to see me.

It was sweet of him to do that. Though I was growing suspicious of underlying reasons why he did so. Especially when he would clear his throat whenever a customer would try to ask me out, I simply stated that I was in a relationship and that even if I wasn't we weren't allowed to date the customers which kept most at bay. Though I will admit Mamo – chan's insistence of me to wear my promise ring to work had me wondering if he was beginning to get jealous. It would be sweet if he was but there wasn't a reason to.

I didn't wear anything overly sexy or anything. Just a short sleeved buttoned up blouse that had the first few undone since it was a warm summer day, a skirt and apron with my ever comfortable sandals on my feet. I mean it was an arcade of all places. It was a family fun friendly environment to be in and everyone that came in was under 25 so I didn't see the big deal. What could possibly happen that would warrant his being jealous in here? I wondered this as I took an order of shakes and burgers to a booth.

Mamoru POV

I sipped at my now cold coffee as I internally groaned. Motoki was having a good laugh at my expense. He told me this would happen. Not once, not twice, but separate three times that she would be a hit working here with her fun and friendly personality. She was outgoing he said, she was charming he said. I know this I told him yet it didn't really hit me how much so until she began to work here.

She suddenly became more focused on her new job and less on trying to talk to me as much. I mean she still did, and frequently but I missed trying to get her off the phone whereas now I was seeking her out to see and talk with her. I was proud of her don't get me wrong but was it possible to get jealous over a job? I ignored the simmering bubbling in me that said yes, instead I focused on the small group of guys that walked in.

I looked over my shoulder at them and found them to be the same ones that constantly 'requested' her as a waitress for them. Usagi took it in stride but…it bothered me how they looked at her. Like she was available even though she had specifically told them she was dating someone. She would have said she was dating me but her second thing to say was they couldn't date the patrons and that was a direct contradiction to her first statement so I just sat here and acted as a bodyguard of sorts till her shift was done.

Then we walked out and back to my place. Today was no exception to the rules. So when I watched that time tick slowly away I heard them making their orders for her. I glanced over to see them try to make it complicated so she'd _have_ to stay there longer. However, my Usagi was smart. She had begun to pick up things pretty fast and one thing she did pick up was take peoples orders here.

She made little nicknames for the menu items so she could remember them with ease and she just put the specifics of what they wanted and didn't want on their orders by the nickname to shorten it on her list. When she told me this method I smiled at her in pride. I saw the happy smile on her face that day and felt that pride emanate. Right now though I felt jealous and angered that they were getting more attention from her than me and it was because of them complicating the order therefore her job on purpose.

I was about to ignore it when I looked back once more as she walked away and watched in near slow motion as one of them got bold enough to slap her ass with his hand. The motion was enough to stun her obviously. Only _I_ had ever done that and only _I_ was _allowed_ to do that. I was pretty steamed and nearly made it up off my chair in blind response to the act when Motoki got my attention with a firm hand on my shoulder.

I turned around and miffed as I was that he stopped me he reassured me that she could handle herself and reminded me to trust in her to handle herself. I shrugged him off but sat back down on the stool, grumbling to myself that she shouldn't have to handle it herself. He caught it and muttered back to me, "If she can handle you she can easily handle them." Referring to our back and forth bickering for the prior year.

He was right though, plus, I had to remember she was the moon senshi. She could handle a couple of bold jerks. I watched as she tried to act calm and cool about it but once she spoke I could hear her nervousness in her laughter as she said, "Be nice gentleman." In a respective but warning tone. She turned around again as another one seemed to get up the courage to approach her from behind.

The way his friends were encouraging him though wasn't helpful as he looked to be ready to follow her towards the back and my instincts went on high alert. Yes she was the senshi of the moon, but regardless if she was or not, that was unacceptable. You don't follow someone to the back with them unawares of it, especially if there's no relationship between the two of you. It did fly by for me.

I used some of my Tux speed to swoop in and as she nearly drops her paper pad from the sudden movement of me I catch it, "Careful there Usa…" using one of her pet names I had for her. She smiled, "Mamo – chan I'm working." She admonished with a sweet tone, not really giving me a hard time. That's when she noticed the customer from her table behind her. "Is everything okay?" she asked politely. He smiled and said, "Yeah I was hoping to get an extra dessert tonight, you're number." His grin was proud.

His hopes were about to get dashed, "Hello…" I greeted, "Sorry I should have introduced myself. I'm Mamoru…her _boyfriend_." While putting just the right edge to boyfriend to make him get the point as I went to shake his hand. Now perhaps I was taking it a bit too far but I couldn't help the satisfaction that came from squeezing his hand with my own strength then adding a bit of my Tux strength into the mix.

His facial comically went from 'yeah you're not so tough to, okay got some grip there to, fuck who is he Iron Man?!' I could even feel his blood leaving his hand I was gripping it tight enough, "Hi." He responded tightly, "In fact I hope you don't mind but I was hoping for some time alone with my _girlfriend_." I stepped up closer to him which forced him back a step or two as he retreated from the force on his hand.

Before I could do much more Usagi put her hand on my arm and gave me a sweet look of 'let him go and I'll give you a little something'. A promise of sweeter things to come. I looked back to him and responded, "Arigato for the understanding." I released his hand and nearly chuckled at watching blood flow back into it as I lead Usagi away from him and towards the back room where their break room was.

"Did you have to use your Tux strength?" she asked though not in a condemning way. She closed the door to the break room and flicked the lock on it, "Would you rather I have punched him for slapping your ass?" I responded back. She sauntered up to me and near prowl in her step, "No though I have to admit after that slap I was turned on that you stepped up the way you did and kept your cool as you did." I arched a brow to that one.

I pulled her to me as I pulled her skirt up and felt beneath finding her panties easy to part from my intended goal. Sure enough she was already moist, not incredibly wet just yet but she would be. "You handled that with such grace it kinda reminded me of your princely self." I smiled and swooped in for a kiss. True I may have used my Tux strength but it didn't mean I had forgotten where I was and that fact that I was dealing with a paying customer of hers at the arcade. I couldn't be completely a dick to him.

So I played the cool card to avoid a bad confrontation scene and from getting her into any trouble. Granted it was the guys fault for touching her but if anyone failed to see it besides myself it was her word against his and no doubt his friends would back him up to help him out and while yes Motoki and I would back her up it was still pretty evened out. I choose to try diplomacy first. Thankfully it worked.

Even if I was itching to break his hand off for touching her. Right now though I was itching to do something entirely different. I reached around and cupped her ass through her small cotton panties as I turned us both around and found the couch in the back room. I placed her legs around my waist as I sat down on it. Her knees sliding effortlessly on the couch as I undid her top just enough to have access to her breasts.

As I suck a nipple into my mouth I tell her, "By the way, you need to quit this job." It halted her movements against me, "If this is your idea of dirty talk it's not working." She tried to laugh it off, "I'm serious, I don't like how these guys here are with you." She went to leave but I held her firmly still in place in my lap, "Mamo – chan!" she warned, "No Usa please." I tried to plead with her to see where I was coming from. "No Mamo – chan you listen!" she snapped back and I stopped talking.

It was as if the stubbornness of Usagi was intermingled now with the princess as she spoke, "I love you, you know I do, but this is my job. It's not always going to be peaches in cream or strawberry Sundays. I'll get one or two bad apples out of every batch that comes in but I can handle it. Motoki trusts me to do so, so why can't you?" damn she had me, "Cause…your my girlfriend and I don't like seeing other guys hit on you." I responded though it sounded childish towards the end. A sulk really.

"And you think I enjoy seeing other women who are more sophisticated, more intellectual and prettier than myself hitting on you?" she asked. I was stunned. I had never noticed anything like that, "Nani?" I asked, "Oh come on even Chibi Usa saw it when she was here. I cannot even begin to tell you how she described Saori when she came in for a visit." This was news to me I hadn't heard of this.

"Nani?" I repeated, stunned by this as I held her close to me, unwilling to break the connection we had, "oh she didn't tell you?" I shook my head no, "All those things I just said were her words Mamo – chan. She felt that you and Saori made a better match than we do because of all of those respective areas. Yet I decided to reject her notion because I trust you. I love you and I feel that same love through our link." I now knew for sure knew I had to talk to the pink haired child when she came back again.

"So I ask again why do I gain that trust from Motoki regarding my job here and not you?" I sighed, "Cause I get jealous to." I admitted. "Your such a beautiful ball of light that I can't help but see how you shine around people. You sooth and help them out simply by being you and having the big heart that you have. Your loving, caring, trusting and you have this instinct about you that makes others question you yet you never lose your faith and your right about those that can be saved." She smiled and settled back into my lap.

I guess I just…part of me wishes I could keep it to myself and not share you with the world, and moments like those make me want to hide you away in a tower for protection even though I know I can trust _you_ I just know I can't trust _them_." She sighed but with a smile on her face, "I understand, I don't trust them either but it is also just a job. This isn't a career for me." she was right, yet again.

"Can you at least wear a ring or something so that they know your taken?" I asked. She pulled up her hand to show the promise ring I gave her. "I never take it off." She tells me which is so sweet that she does that. Showing how much our relationship means to her yet it nails me that those guys were hitting on her knowing she was taken. Before I can think more on it she starts to grind herself into me.

I lose my previous train of thought as her hips begin this dance with me that I alone know the rhythm to. I pull her panties to the side as I glide my fingers inside of her. I hear her faint hitch in breath as she adjusts to the invasion of my fingers as she encourages me and starts to gently ride my hand. When she sucks her bottom lip between her teeth I reach up with my other hand and pull her face in towards me to snag her mouth with my own.

I can feel her wetness increasing again as I thumb over her clit. "Please!" her gasp is begging me as I undo my own pants and shove them down enough along with my boxers to reveal my now hard length. It wasn't fully hard but once it was revealed to her she grasped onto him and began a slow pumping action that made the pre-cum begin to emerge and drizzle down my shaft onto her hand as she used it to lubricate him.

I groaned from the action as she gently pumped me up and down. The action was a slow torture on me as she kept going, "Mamo – chan…" she was ready for me…I could feel her walls becoming so slick now I glided along her lower lips with ease as I slipped my now fully hard cock into her. Her hands both flew up to my shoulders for support as I lowered her onto my cock fully seating myself within her tight heat.

These moments when I watched her eyes glaze over form the sheer pleasure of our connection were treasures I lived for. To see the expression on her face changing and to see what she let me and only me see and feel what she felt during these exclusive love making sessions we had. I gripped onto her tightly as I pulled her down as she rose back up. A tandem of slow but powerfully building thrusts as I felt her burn along my own heated cock. I gripped one of her pig tails and watched her face light up in response to it.

She liked a little rough edging to our sessions from time to time. It showed the trust that we were placing within each other as she would grip my hair or I would have her long locks in a grip myself. As she thrust back down against me I surged up inside of her and sat up only to grip her tightly to me and turn us both around so that she was on the bottom and I was on top. I laid her on the couch as she wrapped her legs fully around me.

I gently pushed one leg up and over my shoulder as she arched her back from the deeper feeling of me inside of her. She held her grip in place and grabbed onto my shirt to hold me steady as I began to thrust harder and slightly faster into her heated depths. "Hai!" she whisper screamed into my ear. Biting her lip, trying NOT to scream her wanting and need for more. I pulled her hair to the side to give me better access to her neck as I laid kisses on it before latching my mouth onto her throat near her right ear lope and started to suck.

Yes I know it was a tad uncalled for to leave a hickie in place, a mark for anyone who noticed to see, but knowing they were out there with _him_ had my heckles risen. Yes I got jealous and yes I didn't trust him and yes I did trust her but it didn't stop my need to plant a mark on her for the world to see just as it definitely didn't stop me from thrusting into her hot sheath that much faster and harder as her sounds began to rise up.

I crouched over her more, pressed my cock further into her heated depths as I felt her tighten up around me. I reached down to gently massage her clit and found her rising up some more. I brought her to the near brink before stopping. I enjoyed seeing her on the rise and fall of her pleasure cues. It was a give and take of building her up that I enjoyed as much as she did. As she looked up at me I gazed into her eyes and saw the utter love, trust and devotion she had in them to me and leaned further into kiss her.

"I love you…" she uttered as I began to pound into her harder. A new need was in me now. It was something primal I couldn't describe now. Not while in her. Not when I was thrusting faster and oh so much harder into her that her head was beginning to hit the end of the couch. I needed her like I needed air to breath. She was my air. I felt her muscles tightening up again as she was coming closer to her end.

I brought my thumb back down to toy with her, play with her heated lips. I began to rub her in circle as her voice rose higher and higher. I should quiet her down but I couldn't care less and she was by all accounts not THAT loud but still part of me wanted to hear her scream my name as she came. I could feel her muscles pulling my own seed from me as I started to hammer myself into her.

Her repeated whimpers as she tried to keep her voice down only served to fuel my fire as I pounded even harder into her. I felt her clamp down around me, her orgasm on the edge as she fell over it. I could literally not hold any longer. Any control that was left was in ashes and wisps of air as I fell over with her. Both of us came hard as I rammed myself into her tight core. I captured her lips in mine to stop her from giving a true out loud scream.

As much as I wanted everyone to hear her at the same time I still wanted her to maintain her dignity and self-respect. Didn't meant that those guys wouldn't get a whiff of the fresh sex on her but it did mean that _he_ wouldn't be trying to get with her when she was obviously taken by myself. As soon as we finished up and gave kisses goodbye I couldn't help the satisfied smirk as I strutted outside and past them. He barely looked at me as I made sure to walk by within smelling range. He'd know. He would know.


	35. Betrothed, dating…?

**SerenityxEndymion** : yeah I thought so to. lol not a problem.

 **LoveInTheBattleField** : will do.

 **phillynz** : you have no idea, I just started to talk to this new guy, within 24 hours he decides to straight up dodge me after he realizes I'm not going to sleep with him on the first meet up. I'd understand it if we met on 'tinder' or something flingy like that but not on zoosk. That's for serious long term relationship goals. To that end we all love these stories, I love writing them as much as I enjoy reading them to. 😊

 **Joanne** **Frances** **Tiano** **Cajilig** : oh what are your mixed feelings? Now I'm curious. I'm glad you liked it but still let me know what had you mixed.

 **Guest** **(1)** : and here it comes.

 **Oreo596** : thanks, I thought all of the elements worked well without overwhelming the scene so great.

 **mryann** : I think that would be impossible….a jealous mamoru can never be tiresome.

 **Guest** **(2)** : of course he is. Lol I love it when he gets all riled up to. oh that sounds like a good one to do.

8 reviews nice, glad you all are still enjoying these. My Sundays are only ever interesting when I put these up and see your reactions to them. so please read and review, I always enjoy reading your thoughts on them. 😊

Betrothed, dating…?

Drabble 235

Princess Serenity POV

I felt so encumbered by that whole day. It felt like so long ago now but really only a few months now. I would have taken a day of lectures and training over the boring meeting where one of the dignitaries had been droning. I remember mother even had to nudge me a few times to stay awake and NOT embarrass either of us. She did have a point. It wouldn't do to be caught sleeping during a high profiled meeting.

The dignitary that was going on and on about earth wasn't something I particularly cared for. He was against the earth joining our alliance and felt that we were superior to them. Mother insisted that everyone whether we held the same views or not be granted a chance to vocalize themselves. Stating that it was only proper and fair to everyone. I don't know why he felt such distain towards earth.

I had been to the planet on seldom occasion, mostly when the earth prince was in training himself, we spoke here and there and had developed a friendship over the last year, but I did speak with the king and queen often and found both of them to be charming and easy to get along with. They made me feel at home in their kingdom and I felt at ease and not with my trained defenses and guard up.

I even felt that way around the dignitaries here on the moon. Especially those who had given up seeking my mother's hand in marriage after my father passed and now tried to either pursue myself or push a son or nephew towards me. Thankfully mother saw through them and declined my hand to any suitors that I had met with. She trusted my judgement and knew that if a suitor gave me the wrong feel then it wasn't meant to be.

She believed in love herself and while she felt that her kingdom did come first when your gut instinct tells you something you listen to it. She listened to mine and I was grateful for it. She could have been like the many other nobles on our moon or any other planet. Pushing for title, power, money, pride and ego. Mother married for love and knew without a doubt that while she still mourned the loose of him she would never regret marrying for love. Finally done with his anti – earth speech he huffed as he left.

I sighed as we all stood up now to get together for a brief break. Once I had the chance to walk around I found the king and queen of earth. I'm sure they were not pleased about the speech given but they seemed to be taking it as 'everyone has an opinion' and let it go. I greeted them as usual and was happy to see them, "Why Serenity you are growing up so fast." She remarked. I smiled at the compliment.

"Hai, she reminds me of our son in that regard." And as if by magic there he was. Endymion. He looked taller and more muscular than I last remembered seeing him. When our eyes met it was as if the room and its occupants had disappeared. It was just us and our eyes were locked. Something had definitely shifted in the time we had been apart. We had begun a friendship this last year that had continued on through letters but now it felt that letters would never be enough to express what we were feeling now. I saw desire in his eyes now. I had seen it in many suitors but with him it felt welcoming.

"My princess…Serenity." He greeted, finding his voice. For a moment I wondered why so formal but then I recalled where we were and collected myself as my mother came up, "Prince Endymion." I swallowed the invisible lump in my throat and felt how dry it had suddenly become. "I have to say Queen Serenity that was quite the speech he had." It brought us back to the meeting that we were still technically in.

"Yes I know it was rather not the most pleasant speech to hear but everyone does have a right voice themselves." She stated diplomatically. The earth king chuckled at his next response and had me giggling a little bit, "Well opinions are like asses, everyone has one." It was one of the few times I heard my mother give a chuckle as she composed herself. The earth queen admonished him but lightly. Clearly taking no issue with it but doing so for the sake of those around her.

"Why don't we chat and you two go for a walk. This next part of the meeting can be skipped." It wasn't like mother to let me out of a meeting like this but if it gave me the chance to catch up my Endymion then I wasn't going to object. Endymion led me away while I lead him out towards the rose gardens we had. Once we were in the clear of being spotted we turned to each other and gave the other a heart-warming hug.

It felt different now though. So as we parted I could almost feel his breath on my lips as I licked them unconsciously. "Shall we go for a walk?" he asked, his voice seemed to deepen at the prospect. I merely nodded my head as my tongue had found itself momentarily inactive. We walked and after some small idle chat was had for all of fifteen minutes we feel into a relaxed pace with the other. It wasn't till we reached the gardens that I realized we had been left completely alone.

My heart rate started to pound but for a new reason now. "You look more beautiful than I remember." He said it so low I wondered if I had heard him. I looked over at him as his face confirmed what he had just said, "I don't recall you looking so dashing." I couldn't help the smile that graced my face as he stopped us in the middle of the garden. His hand on my face as he caressed my skin.

We kissed for the first time that day. It developed into more passionate hungry kisses as we had been left to our own devices. Granted we never slept together but let things develop naturally while still keeping that safe. So when mother called me into her office one day a month later after I had read another letter from Endymion, one that left a smile on my face I entered as she looked resolute.

"My dear we need to talk." My mother greeted me. She didn't sound happy or upset but rather serious and firm. I nodded, "It has been brought to my attention that we need to settle you off with a proper suitor as you are of age now and have yet to find one." This seemed like a complete contrast to what we had spoken of earlier. "Mother I haven't met anyone that I have found to love or care for like that." I explained.

"I am truly sorry my child but with the way the worlds are changing new alliances must be made and we must choose what's important over what we really want. You have been selected and chosen as bride for a suitor. He is a well respected young man with a good head on his shoulders." I was stunned. This had already been decided. I thought of Endymion and suddenly wished that he was here with me.

I had often wondered if he was the one for me and now I knew…he was. And now I had been promised to another. I broke down in tears as my mother came to hug me, "I truly am sorry but, I do believe this is for the best." She walked out before I could even ask her who he was. I wrote one last letter to Endymion, confessing what had happened and what had been placed on me. I needed to hear his voice, to feel his arms around me soothing me.

He wrote back sooner than usual and confessed that he to had been chosen to marry another and that though he protested the action his parents minds had been made up and he was given no other option. His duty as well as mine came first. We had fallen in love over these last few months and now we were being pulled away from one another. I wept over his letter as he told me how upset he was that it wasn't us that could be together.

How he'd tried to talk to his parents about asking for my hand but that they wouldn't hear him out or let him talk. It didn't help matters that our marriage to the other royals whomever they were, were commencing on the same day so we couldn't even try to be there for each other morally for support. We even fantasied in our letters of stealing the show from the other betrothed that neither of us knew.

We would do it by showing up and right when the priest was asking 'whomever doesn't agree with this union speak now or forever hold your peace' come out and confess our love and take the other one with us to live off happily. They were fleeting fantasies though. Because in the end we had thrones to take on once our parents decided to retire the crowns. We were our parent's only children and it was obligation to ensure the royal line continued.

I was still upset mother refused to tell me who he was. Stating that it was a 'blind wedding day' meaning that I wouldn't even met him till I walked down the aisle. The wedding was held on Venus which made me think that perhaps it was one of Venus's cousin's or something. As I walked down that isle in my pure white dress I couldn't help but begin to weep in sorrow and lose for what was about to happen.

Marrying for my people was the only thing I knew I held no choice in other than love. The veil covered my face as I tried so hard to keep my calm. I could barely see through it as I walked towards the priest and the dark haired man up front. He wasn't looking at me, looking forward as if he was making himself stay there. I guess he was having a hard time with this as well. It did sooth me a bit to know I wasn't the only one.

The veil really was blocking his face from me though. So when I made it to the alter and he pulled the veil back we saw each other for the first time and now I wept for a whole new reason, "Endymion!" I gasped low and sharply as he looked at me in shock and happiness that radiated all over his face. I knew mine reflected the same as we both looked then to our parents and saw the mischievous grins on their faces.

They had been planning this the whole time. It wasn't till mother came down and said right next to the priest, "I'm sorry we couldn't tell you sooner, but we couldn't take the risk of anyone sparking debate or rumors of this wedding. If the rumors reached the wrong people, it could have sparked a serious objection debate and pushed away the alliance with earth. This was the only way to prevent that push back from happening." I couldn't help but cry.

I couldn't help but wonder what would have happened had we known the truth and didn't have to be kept in the dark, "Now that we are able to commence this wedding the bridge can be forged, the alliance can be built, the papers can be signed and you two can wed for love." Endymion's mother said as even he himself began to tear up at it. The priest looked respectfully at my mother so that he could finish off the wedding for us.

She went back to her place as the priest went on and about with the wedding. What had once been a moment that should have been joy but originally was one of just duty was now full of joy and happiness. We wed on Venus and just as everyone was beginning to enjoy the festivities Endymion whispered to me, "Lets go someplace private." I nodded in agreement as the faces blurred away and we were able to sneak away.

"We won't be able to escape for very long." I giggled as we found the gardens on Venus. They were beautiful as we found a secluded spot. "The first time I fell for you was in the gardens. Now these may not be the same ones but I…I admit I had dreamt about that day and wished I had consummated our love then and there." I smiled at the hope in his eyes, "Me to." He came in closer and lowered me gently to the ground.

"Then let us make a dream a reality." He said as he kissed me. I felt my dress bunch up from the fabric as he pulled up the silks of it slowly. Knowing this was my first time he was being gently and caring. He lowered the dress down from around my breasts to expose them to his gaze before he enveloped one into his mouth. It was a new sensation from anything before. I had had his touch on me before but never his mouth like this.

"My dearest Serenity I want to make this magical for you, but I fear I cannot hold back my own desires for you." He pulled the dress up and strangely enough I didn't feel nervous, didn't feel exposed not in that way I only felt safe and comfortable. I widened my legs to accept his hips as he slipped between them, "My dear Endymion, we have our lives to be together and take our time, these moments are the few treasured ones where we can be adventurous and live out our more wild dreams. Let us enjoy this instead of overthinking it."

The words must have done him in as before I knew it my lips were being possessed by his and his hands went from pulled my dress out of his way to finding purchase beneath my panties. I gasped at the new intrusion and sighed in pleasure as new sensations that I hadn't felt before were being risen within me. I had never touched myself in such a way since I had long nails and I didn't like getting scratched down there, but his fingers were oh so pleasing.

He played me like a finely tuned instrument as I felt his fingers glide in with ease on each new stroke that came in. "Please…" I didn't know what I was pleading for but he seemed to gain a clue as he strengthened his finger strokes before stopping all together. I whimpered for more, "When you come, I want to spill in you myself." His words made heat rise in my cheeks, "I love you Serenity and I want to see you grow large with our child…I want to have a family with you." The words of love and devotion were written all over his face.

"I want that with you to." I told him, I reached down to see what it would be like to please him as he did me and found him to be hard and veiny already. "Getting you worked up got me going to." He admitted. I blushed, "Are you ready?" he asked, "Been ready." I agree as he pushed delicately at first then once he found purchase hard and fast. In one smooth stroke. It was painful as I opened my mouth to scream out.

He captured my scream in his mouth as he pushed in, slowly at first to give me time and a chance to accommodate him, he was very large and seemed to fill me up like I never had been before. I gasped and grasped onto him. His shoulders providing me the balance of control I needed to gain an anchor on this maelstrom of emotions and feelings circulating through me. I saw him above me.

He was gazing down at me as he gently pumped his length into me. I felt him moving in and out so smoothly. Yes it had hurt when he first got in, more so than I thought it would but it felt so good to, it was like the pain and pleasure became one at first then as the pain dissipated the pleasure overrode it and took on a life of its own. It made itself known as what I would be feeling from this point going forward. I grasped onto his shoulders, "Endymion." I moaned softly as he grunted above my form.

"Serenity you're so tight, so beautiful…I cannot believe I'm lucky enough to get to spend my life with you." He looked so happy and it reflected how I felt about him as well, "Me to." It was all I could manage to say as he pulled my legs higher around his waist and was able to thrust deeper than before. He watched the expressions change on my face as I did his. Both watching and learning cues from the other on what we liked.

For me I knew very little of what I even liked so what he did here and there to test to see if I liked, massaging my breasts, gently playing with my nipples…leaning down to suck on my neck lightly it was a whole array of emotions going through me. I enjoyed all of it. Granted I had toyed with my own breasts before but when you have someone you love and care for in that manner touching you, licking you, suckling on you it can provide a new storm of sensations that you only ever dreamed of.

He was teaching my body so many new things to enjoy and crave. I wrapped my legs my strongly around his body as he groaned from the pleasure of my acceptance of it. He thrust in slightly harder and faster than before but still maintained a sweet pace that was gentle and pleasing. After several more deep seeded thrusts something told me in needed more than this as did he. Or at least the tension in his body said this.

I could tell he was fighting off the urge to go full blown into me. He refused however to go any fast or give in to his own primal needs until I said so though. So thoughtful he was, "Endymion." I said his name in a way that got his attention. His eyes locked with mine, "Give us both what we want, give me all of you so I can give you all of me." My words ignited a spark of passion and lust in him that made my insides coil in response.

Shoving my dress further up and damned near over my head and off, he threw my legs up and over his shoulders thus proving him a deeper depth to thrust into. My voice rose louder as did his own grunts and now growls of approval as his pace quickened and his depth increased. His muffled, "Serenity!" in my ear as he tried to keep quite out here in the gardens, as he gripped me tightly told me just much he was enjoying this as I was.

He reached down between us and started to gently massage my clit with his fingers. I whimpered from the act as the fast he got with his pace the faster his fingers got on my tender spot. I bite my lip as he sped up, his fingers wreaking havoc on me as I felt something stronger than ever before build up. I felt him start to lose his pace a bit as he seemed to thicken inside of me. I fell back and arched my back, the orgasm crashing through me.

His was mere seconds later as he roared his own release. He collapsed on top of me as a result and both of us were struggling with coherent thought, "I will love you till the end of time itself." He vowed, "As will I." I responded in kind. I knew we had to get back to the rest of wedding celebration but for the next few moments we were going to take to ourselves and enjoy being husband and wife for the first time.


	36. Snow white gets her prince

**Joanne** **Frances** **Tiano** **Cajilig** : perhaps but I was also trying to elicit a reaction from Mamoru on why he would get up. plus I've seen guys do this at diners and pubs. Select ones but I have seen it.

 **Guest** **(1)** : here you go.

 **mryann** : thank you.

3 reviews, that's nice, lets see where this one gets us, please read and review!

Snow white gets her prince

Drabble 236

Usagi POV

I couldn't believe that Ann! Such a cheater shouldn't be rewarded with getting her way in this production we were doing for Mamoru. I don't care if she is alone, she has plenty of opportunities to make friends at school. She chooses to act as she does and be snotty and condescending. Rei was wrong to be on her side of things but perhaps Rei feels for her because she too can act that way at times.

When I got picked to play the wicked witch and had to watch Ann play act during rehearsal as the sleeping princess as she tried to press Mamoru to kiss her I was really upset about it. Even Rei could tell that my feelings were genuine and not just coming from a place of as she put it 'childish jealousy'. Ann was truly going after Mamoru and being that I had never been the one to try and 'seduce' someone I had no clue on how to.

Ann however seemed to have this chilly air about her that somehow impressed the men around her. I tried to be her friend on plenty of occasions but she dubbed Mamoru hers and saw me as nothing more than a rival for his affections. Funny thing was Mamoru as far as I knew hadn't ever given her any indication of affection beyond that as a friend at best so I didn't see where this seeming infatuation came from.

It was as if she saw something she wanted and became hell bent on making it hers whether it was taken or not. Every chance Mamoru and I had to be alone together she seemed to show up and ruin it. I was beginning to wonder if she had a radar on him or was stalking him. Bad part is I wouldn't put it past her to do it, even worse part was no one believed in my gut about something being off on her.

Her brother seemed nice enough though he seemed to cling to me for some reason. Yeah he was kind of cute but I loved my Mamoru and I was going to win him back. Show him that I was more than clumsy Usagi. That while yes we were together in the past but we were good here together to and that I loved him deeply. Every once in a while I could see a small spark of recognition go through him but every chance that happened Ann came in and took it away.

I had started to feel sullen about it till this paly came about. I wanted to be the princess and might have been if Ann hadn't cheated. I wouldn't have even minded if one of the other girls got it to be honest cause I knew with a little cajoling they would have handed it over to me so that they could help me out in the end. So when we went through another set of rehearsals the day before the production was to commence I watched as Ann glinted her eyes towards Mamoru as he did his speech.

He sounded just like his former counterpart Endymion, so charming and mesmerizing so I understood why she became smitten with him but he was already taken. If I could just get more than a few moments alone with him I was sure I could win him to my side. Ann was just pushy on what she wanted. Just like right now as she tried yet again to push. I was biting my lip with the effort to keep control over myself on reacting.

It wasn't till I tasted copper that I realized I had bite it hard enough to produce blood. The rehearsal ended right as that happened and Mamoru seemed to notice. I could feel it begin to dribble down my lip and wondered how hard I had bitten it if that much blood was coming from the small wound. "Gomen, bad habit." I responded as I left out. I needed to clean the small bit of blood up and needed to get away from anyone that might be in support of Ann versus having my back in the matter. I just needed to be alone.

Minako POV

"Guys I really think this is hurting her." I observed, "Usagi will be okay. She's just over reacting to this." Rei answered me without a care about it. I narrowed my eyes a tinge at her. I was still fairly new to the group dynamic here but it seemed like sometimes Rei could be tad extra harsh on her when it wasn't necessary. "Oh yeah I'm sure I'd be okay to with some other girl all up my boyfriend's business." The sarcasm wasn't lost on her as she stopped and turned towards me, "He isn't her boyfriend." True.

"That may be but he would be if we could work this whole production to our advantage and oh I don't know, _help_ her." Rei seemed to be getting agitated but hide her feelings pretty well. Being the goddess of love allowed me to feel others emotions a bit so I could feel hers a bit to. "Not our fault Ann won." She snipped a tinge, "We could have said she cheated to get the place to begin with but we didn't cause _you_ suggested we let her have it."

The slight accusation wasn't lost on Rei though, "She's a lonely girl and wanted the win bad enough to fight for it. What's wrong with that?" I raised my brow at her, "She's had opportunities to _not_ be alone and ignored them. She didn't fight for it, she _cheated_ for it, and what's wrong is that instead of having our friends back we gave the win to her opponent. What does that say about us?" I asked her.

Both Ami and Makoto had stopped and saw the logic in my words, "Minako's got a point, we should try to do something to help Usagi." Makoto chimed in, "I have a bad idea on that one." Ami filled in. Rei sighed, "Fine but whatever it is we need to do it fast. Mamoru is counting on all of us." I looked to her, "Once again, Usagi is our friend. She comes before him and definitely before Ann." Rei looked away talking to the other girls as we all got together for Ami's plan to help Usagi out.

After everything she's done for us this is the least we could do for her as our friend. She brought us together, gave us all hope, friendship in the unlikeliest of places, a refuge and she's even saved the world. Granted we were there in the end but she pulled us together, then brought us back from death itself. How many great leaders over the span of time on earth can say that they brought their best friends back from death itself and only wanted normal lives for them? Usagi was beyond worth it to do this little favor for.

"Okay so everyone is clear on their missions?" I asked, they all nodded. We split up to avoid looked suspicious and rerouted ourselves around the theater. Ami and Makoto pretending to be in conversation about the costumes which wasn't hard, the ludicrous ones we were given to work with were laughable at best. They told Ann the new timing for dress rehearsal was for at 7:30 not 7 which once she knew of it was time for me to go tell Usagi while Rei was to go and tell Mamoru that Usagi needed to see him.

While I would snag the snow white costume and get Usagi to dress up in it telling her that Ann left the production and she was now in the roll. It was a tight fit mission but it would work. I went into Usagi's dressing room to see her putting on her make up. Thankfully she was only just starting to. "Hold on." I stopped her. I shoved the dress towards her and said, "Ann had to back out so your snow white." I watched as she took the dress and saw the happiness radiate off of her face. It had me smiling.

She was so excited that when I heard Mamoru coming down I slowly walked out as Usagi dropped her clothes so she could put the dress on. As far as I saw this it was the perfect opportunity. I slipped out as Mamoru was coming up, "She's waiting for you." I remarked as I saw Ann in the distance as if she were looking for Mamoru to confirm the news she'd heard. I decided to cut her off before she could see or find him.

As I walked towards her I thought to myself… _Think again Ann..._ as I guided her off in a different direction far from the couple and over talked her at every turn. When we ran into her brother I briefly looked back towards Usagi's dressing room as I saw Mamoru go inside and shut the door and thought to myself… _seize the moment Usagi_ …before I capitulated both of their attentions onto myself.

Usagi POV

I didn't know what had possessed Ann to drop out but I was glad she did. I had loved the story we were doing and knew snow white's lines by heart so this wouldn't be hard at all for me to get done. So when I turned from Minako to get undressed I stripped down to only my bra and panties and pulled the dress up from the bottom due to its shape and size. "Can you give me a hand?" I asked her as I tried to pull at the far too low zipper.

I turned around and instead of seeing Minako I saw a very red faced Mamoru looking at me in my state of dress. Whatever muscle I had been using to hold the dress up slipped and so did the dress to the floor. My own cheeks now flared with heat. Then with arousal as I saw the way his eyes seemed to darken at the sight of my nearly bare to his gaze. Minako you sly devil you! She set this up!

Not one to waist an opportunity I swallowed my fear of lacking anything to flirt with or offer to him and said, "Like what you see?" it sounded so damned cheesy though that I felt my face flush with humiliation rather than – "I ahhh…" his own vocals seemed to be failing him however as he turned his whole head away. My face fell, "Is there something wrong?" I asked, suddenly feeling embarrassed right now.

"You're just so…" he couldn't seem to get the words out, "I mean your…" he tried again, "Well I hope the ends of these sentences are good." I nearly mocked. "I thought Ann was snow white?" he asked. Even when not trying she still got in the middle of us. I sighed, "Minako told me she dropped out so she gave the dress to me." I saw his head begin to go a million miles an hour at the news so I followed it with, "Do you NOT like me as snow white?" he looked back at me in shock at the statement.

"Or perhaps you see me as an evil witch rather than the pretty princess." I had to admit I seemed pretty cool and confident as I was considering how nerve racked I was. I was still standing with the dress half on half off in my bra and panties. "No I just…" he began again only this time he walked further inside and locked the door behind him. "I'm surprised you fit the look so well, its almost as if I've seen you this way before." That's when it clicked.

He was beginning to remember things that he didn't understand. This was good. It gave me hope, "Maybe you have." Trying to tell him directly outright clearly gave him reservations so maybe this time if I tried a more subtle approach it would work. I tried to slowly inch my way towards him but the dress was proving to be more obstacle than anything. Gathering my courage and nerve I dropped the rest of it and stepped out of the dress towards him.

He looks me over and the lust and desire I see in his eyes gives me courage to move forward as I touch his shirt covered chest with my palm. He feels so hard and muscled that I have trouble breathing for a moment especially when he looks into my eyes. As if by magnets colliding in the night, we kiss. I felt more memories of our past coming forth. Deeper ones, ones that only he and I have access to.

Intimate ones that I know he could see to. He ends the kiss to breath as he looks down at me. His eyes smoldering down at me. Things were heating up way faster than intended but I wasn't about to complain. Sweeping his hand into my hair I wrapped my arms around his neck as he hoisted me up against him. my back hitting the dressing room desktop and mirror as he sat me on it and dove his face into my neck.

The bite marks he was leaving on me rose up a need in me that I hadn't known existed for me. I pulled him closer and kissed him passionately. He matched mine as we stripped him down to where I was at only for him to tug and finally unhook my bra. He bent in just enough to envelope a breast into his mouth before I gasped in shock. I hadn't had this sensation in this time line before so it was so wonderfully new.

Once he finished with one he immediately went to the second one and suckled on it as I held his head in place. Then his hands reached down and tugged my panties to the side till he had access to my heated core. I saw the glaze over in his eyes. It had to be the same as mine as we were letting our passions control us. Happily I might add. "You sure?" he asked, a bit dazed as he felt my barrier.

I nodded feverishly as I felt his fingers widen me up just a little bit. "Please I tried to encourage." I felt him back off and feared he was leaving when he shoved his boxers down and pulled out a little foil package. I rose a brow at him, "I get them for free at the hospital." He said, "And I keep at least a few on hand…with you in mind whenever you'd be ready for this." he seemed shocked to even say it himself.

"I can't believe I just admitted that to you." He nearly chuckled as I smiled, "I'm glad you're thinking of only me like that." I admit. He kisses me and says, "Deep down it's only ever been you." It was at this point he surged up within me. My gasp coming out a tad painful since it was my virginity. He looked at me startled, "For me to…its only ever been you that I've wanted to give myself to." It was then and there that I saw the love he held for me.

Not just as Mamoru but as Endymion, as even Tuxedo Mask. I touched his face as he held me close and began a soft soothing rhythm and made sure that my first time here in this life was as wonderful as it had been on the moon and earth, whether he was conscious of his actions or not he was in fact doing that and I wasn't complaining. His hips were controlled as he gently thrust himself within me.

Trying so very hard to be a gentle lover before he let lose himself on me. I remembered that from our past, which was one of the reasons why it was so hard to watch Ann act as she did around him. I remembered how passionate we could get with each other which is probably why I felt unashamed to be getting this physical so easily with him. I had distant memories to guide me with him, to help ease my nervousness.

So when he thrust himself inside of me I felt the pain of losing my virginity fade away and the pleasure of his hard length begin to unravel and consume me. I wrapped my arm around his neck as he continued his gentle onslaught of pleasure, making me feel every inch of his length as he pulsed and pushed himself within me. I felt the texture of the condom he'd slipped on as it rubbed up and down against me so smoothly.

Granted going all natural was preferred but I wasn't on the pill as of yet so this would have to do as he started to pump just a little bit harder and faster within me. I could feel the cold of the mirror against my back but it felt welcoming compared to the immense heat that was building up within my body. "Mamo…" I gasped as he shifted and changed the angles. Pulling me off of the desktop with the mirror he sat in the chair and had me straddle him.

It was new but didn't faze me as my feet touched the floor and I used them to help power my own movements back down towards his as he thrust up against mine. He held me close as his hips kept the pace up, not relenting on the pleasure that was building between us. He held onto him as I whimpered just a little bit. He gazed up at me, the sweat beads starting to form as recognition sparked in his eyes.

I pondered if he remembered things just yet or if things were becoming clearer at least. "I Usa…ko…" the name came so smoothly on his lips as I felt him sink into me yet again. "Hai, Mamo – chan…" the nickname slipped out as I started to chant his name. That was when I heard my name being chanted from his as we both grew bolder. Our pace started to gain more speed and traction as we became more fluid with the other.

We kept speeding up as the thrusting increased in depth and pace. I was starting to bounce on him as he pulled me down. I pulled up only a little bit before I was pulled right back down again and it only ever increased in passion. Our passion. I held him closely as we kissed and held on tightly as I could feel something brewing deep inside of me. My walls were quivering with the need for more from him.

"Mamo – chan please!" I begged, for what I didn't know, but he seemed to understand either way. He gripped onto my hips and pulled my legs over his shoulders. A much more bold more than before and held me up in the back for support as he powered his thrusts much more strongly than before now. I briefly heard a knocking at the door but knew Mamoru was in the mode with me and heard nothing.

I felt my muscles cave in around him as he gasped for air as I felt my cock thicken inside of me, it seemed. I cried out in pleasure as he grunted and growled out his own, our movements creating such a ruckus that we nearly broke the chair in our pursuit of pleasure. Only when we had reached that point of no return did I hear a snap and felt my legs give out completely on me. Our orgasms crashed through us as the chair beneath us gave out.

Once we were able to calm down the pounding at the door sounded off again, "What's going on in there?" a very angry Ann voiced. She'd probably spent the last half hour looking for her dress and I was the last resort. It still laid crumpled off to the side as Mamoru just gave me this boyish charming smile, "Want to finish back at my place?" I arched a brow at his question, "What about rehearsal?" I asked the dreaded question.

"I should have clarified, back to my place after the rehearsal?" I smiled, "I was hoping so after this." we kissed again as Ann pounded her fist harder on the door. We disconnected as I stood up. Mamoru took the dress from the floor and as he put on his pants, leaving his shirt off he answered the near third knock that nearly hit his chest. Ann went from angry to blushing in seconds flat. Couldn't blame her though.

"Sorry, there was a mix up in the wardrobe department." He handed her the dress, "You guys go on ahead and rehearse, Usagi and I will be out shortly then." he opened the door just wide enough for her to see me in the undressed state I was in. I guess being pushed into a few to many near kisses was enough for Mamoru to send her the message that he was taken. I gave a curt little wave to her utterly shocked, mouth dropping low, suddenly becoming read with rage face, "You little - " she began to move forward.

However, Mamoru's arm suddenly shooting out to block her from entering stopped her mid-sentence, "Now Ann if you don't mind my girlfriend and I need to finis getting dressed." She was doing a wonderful job of acting like a guppy fish with her mouth wide open. It was quite comical right up until rage returned realizing that she had been bested. "Later." I smiled happily as Mamoru shut the door in her face.


	37. Pole dancing anniversary gift

**SerenityxEndymion** : yeah, not sure if your referring to what I wrote or the original but I did always wonder why she did that so I made this version where the rest of the girls stepped up in Usagi's favor. My question was either way, why would she hope that he got with Anne? My only conclusion was that she didn't want to see him with Usagi cause she still held jealousy towards her and felt that if Mamoru were with someone else she could deal with it. Just my theory though.

 **phillynz** : its why I like Rei in the manga version, she's a bit more adverse towards men and has way less of a crush on Mamoru. As for Anne, something always told me that she never would have gotten the picture. She was used to getting her way and people with that mind set tend to be less reasonable and understanding of things they can never have. A sequel can definitely happen.

 **kera69love** : glad you liked it.

 **Joanne** **Frances** **Tiano** **Cajilig** : Allan I didn't mind his clinginess it was Anne that was like a younger and more hot-headed version of Beryl. Shorter in the temper than even Rei and even a bit more psychotic to so yeah Allan was definitely more grounded in everything just really clingy.

 **mryann** : there really is especially since there's technically three lifetimes to go through.

 **Guest** **(1)** : as you wish.

 **Guest** **(2)** : here you go.

 **Guest (3)** : I agree its why I re-wrote it this way, I have a feeling Rei would always be jealous of her in some form or another. Be it due to upbringing, Mamoru, leadership role, trust issues, there's always an issue for her and Rei to clash on and its not Usagi's fault. She can't help what she was given or not given nor can Rei but it does seem early on at Rei had a tendency to punish her in petty forms to get even with her. she has a higher than thou attitude at differently points whereas Usagi is more down to earth, caring, trusting and forgiving. It's these differences that give them the issues as well as strengthen their friendship to. However as close as they are Rei would always hold some form of jealous over her. I believe. Its one of the reasons I believe Minako and her are closer since there's also no real tension that ever existed between them Minako could hold the higher than thou attitude as well since she's had popularity as Sailor V from being in England. Yet she holds the same down to earth nature Usagi does so they definitely get along much more easily than her and Rei do. Rei has even I think called them the 'wonder twins' at some points. Whether in the anime or manga there was always some type of animosity between her and Rei. Their close don't get me wrong, but I can see Usagi and Minako in battle working together more easily and perhaps even better than her and Rei. Whew sorry for the rant but I felt that it was needed.

9 reviews nice, lets see where this one gets us, please read and review!

Pole dancing anniversary gift

Drabble 237

Usagi POV

I was debating on what gift to get Mamoru for our anniversary. It was tomorrow and I had spent the last three weeks gift shopping for him. I thought a month was plenty of time so I began a casual search a month ago. Then I started to do some serious shopping in the last three weeks and still I had nothing to show for it. I tried the average tie that mother suggested as a sweet, practical gift.

So I got one, on sale I might add for him. I left it alone for a few days until I saw him wearing the _identical_ tie to work one day. I swear for a moment I thought he found my gift to him till I found that it was still safely in its hiding spot. That one made me face plant. No wonder I thought it looked good on him. He had one already. That's when I did an inventory of what he already had in his wardrobe.

I literally made a list of what he had so I knew of what I could get him that he _didn't_ already have. Smart right? Well it turns out all the men's stores I went to at the mall had nearly everything that he had and more. What little they had that he didn't have was way out of my price range and would take me a year to pay off. Seriously a suit is that much?! So I gave up on the clothing aspect and went to jewelry.

That came to a halt in a day when I realized he had no jewelry box and the few pieces he had he wore. Seriously why was getting a gift for your man so hard? I took another day to try bath products. What he uses for his hair, body, even cologne. Went to any place that would sell any of it and found either price to high, not in stock, or my personal favorite won't be getting any more of them in till it's in season.

Apparently some of the products he had were limited edition and were seasonal. That was strike three…I think. I still had hope though, so I tried favorite foods to cook him. Maybe a home cooked meal would work. I invite Makoto over for a day that he wouldn't be back till much later in the evening so she could teach me one of his favorite recipes. It went well till we both got to talking and I found out that little plastic contraption that going on a blender is necessary for a reason. We spent the next half hour cleaning the ceiling.

It killed off the idea of cooking his favorite food since we couldn't get through the meal lesson and she had to start up a culinary school project that would give her a certification in being able to one day become a chef herself. So that idea was out. I even tried to train with Rei for a romantic tea party of sorts. It didn't help that I kept getting numb feet. I kept wobbling on the stand ups and was glad that she gave me the plastic fakes for practice.

Turns out I have poor circulation in my hands and feet and it prevents me from sitting to long on my feet, necessary for such a tea event. That idea was wiped off the slat. Ami had suggested to take him someplace fun to celebrate. I began to spend that week looking up events to take him to for our anniversary. Unfortunately those things cost more money than what I had available and to make them worse they rose the prices up again so that was definitely off the table. I was down to my last week here and now my last day.

I felt hopeless and defeated. Last anniversary he took me to this lovely restaurant and we had some definite fun afterwards and while sex was always an option I wanted to do something for him BEFORE the sex portion. Something that said, this is for you. I sat down in the park on a bench thinking about how to do this when low and behold I saw Minako coming up to me, "What are you doing?" she asked. Taking in her ice cream. "Figuring out an anniversary gift that won't cost me a ton of money."

It sounded selfish and cheap on my end I knew but I didn't have a nice job like Mamoru, I couldn't afford those things to give back to him. "Oh that's easy." I shook my head, "Not till you hear this." she sat down and listened to all of my bright ideas so far and the fails of them all. I saw her ponder this for a moment till she seemed to have a Eureka moment. "Come on!" she pulled on my hand as she dragged me away from the bench.

"Where are we going?" I asked her. "Trust me I've got your back!" was all she said as we headed into the direction of her place. Once we reached it, panting from the run we'd been on she pulled out a long silver metal poll. I looked at it oddly till she pulled out the rest of the components. I blushed, "Minako…why…how do you have this?" I asked her. "Do you want my help or not?" she asked. Knowing I had literally no more options left I nodded my head, "Okay let the lessons begin." She responded.

For the next three hours we were training in pole dancing. We'll let me rephrase that, she was training ME in pole dancing. It required more flexibility and movement then I thought it would and I was glad I was so flexible as it was. Working on first making sure the contraption wouldn't fall over while on it was for starters. Then making sure I could use it without falling myself. It took those several hours to be able to give him a dance long enough guaranteed to go through a full song. Just what I needed.

Especially since I had NOTHING else to offer him as a gift. So once that was done she helped me pack it up and showed me how to specifically set it up once more so that I could pull this off for when he came home from work tomorrow. I had found an outfit for underneath and on top and laid in wait till tomorrow. I just hoped he liked what he would be seeing and hoped that I wouldn't mess it up.

So when he came home I had the outfits on and was ready to give him his gift. He shucked his shoes off and greeted me with, "Usa…what's for dinner?" thankfully I had that part taken care of to, "I thought for our anniversary instead of trying to go out to a big fancy place and make you get all dressed up thought to get you your favorite take out." I showed him the menu for it, "it'll be here in half an hour." I said as he sighed.

"Okay great…" then he spotted the pole I had set up. "What's this?" he looked at it oddly, "Your anniversary present." I lead him to the couch and gently pushed him on it to sit. "Just sit back and enjoy." He went to protest but I started the music up. An upbeat song popped on as I took the robe off and showed off the first outfit I had on. A black see through corset with one of his favorite ties loose around my neck. A school girl's skirt with heels on and one of his work shirts just on me, not even fully buttoned up.

I got up to the pole and started to move around sensually in tune with the music as I sweetly took the shirt off and tossed it at him. I would have laughed as it hit him square in the face had I not been in character and needed to stay that way. Otherwise I'd lose it. I swung around the pole a little bit, a few rounds as I kept the heels I had on in check. They were my neck biggest concern besides the pole falling.

I slid down it as I looked at him, my eyes glued to watching his reaction to my movements, making sure he was enjoying this. As I stood back up I grinded my rear to it slowly and seductively watching his eyes dilate just a little bit just before I turned around and gripped the pole, swung my legs up and over my head to wrap around the pole in a beautifully sexy manner as I held on tightly.

I saw the mesmerized look in his face. How he was entrapped by the performance so far as I held my legs wrapped like a vine of sorts around the pole. Then as gracefully as possible I unwrapped them just enough to let them fall loosely, like a sexy flower blooming, over my head and show off my toned legs and rear since it was now on display. The skirt falling to the sides and showing all of it off to him.

I literally watched his jaw drop as he cleared his throat, "Usa…Usako…" he managed to get out as I flipped back over and landing with grace and precision on my feet. I then bent over and while forcing myself to remain straight as I unbuckled the heels stepped out of them with confidence I had been practicing with for the several hours with Minako as he watched with anticipation in his face.

I unzipped the skirt and let it fall to the floor, stepped out of it before taking the tie off and looping it around his neck as I slid into his lap and pulled him closer using the tie and saying, "You ready for the rest of your present?" he barely uttered an actual intelligent word as he grabbed my rear in his hands and pulled me in the rest of the way on to him. He shoved the tie off and kissed me with passion.

Happy that the present worked I felt him unhooking the corset from behind as my breast became free. His hands then happily cupping them as I moaned for more of his touch. He happily complied as he picked me up in his arms and rearranged us on the couch. Now I was on my back as he was shucking off his clothes faster than I recalled seeing him. I almost chuckled at the sped as he was soon as naked as I was, save for my panties that he was currently ripping off and tossing into a corner.

Once he literally ripped them from me he was hovering over my heated core. Apparently I was as hot for him from that as he was for me. I looked down at us but only managed a glace as he plunged inside of me. I screamed at the intensity of it as he growled his need for me in that one thrust. "Fuck! Usa!" he grit out between his teeth. He then pulled my legs up and over his shoulders but then kept his hands around my ankles. Holding my feet up there as he leaned back just enough to watch the view.

"Usa…holy…watching that…watching you…" I tried to grasp onto him as he slowly thrust in, enjoying the sweet slow movements as he went in and watching the scene from above as he was, "Yeah…?" I near asked as he leaned in just enough to bend his one arm to keep both my feet pushed over. His elbow keeping my other leg up as he used one hand to touch and caress my legs but mostly my rear as he toyed with my lower lips a bit to.

The tender slow movements were teasing on me as he looked up into my eyes and slide his fingers between my folds and stroked them, twisting them gently in his fingers as he pulled more pleasure from me. "Just made me want to touch you…" he stroked me even more as I could feel a slow build up happening from the movements, "Taste you…" he pulled his fingers away as he lifted them to his mouth and sucked on them gently.

His length in me pushing just a tad harder as he continued to thrust into me. He leaned forward just a bit more as he said, "While I felt myself deep inside of you…" Mamoru wasn't a huge talker during our bedroom activities. We were usually too into it to talk but to hear his dirty words was actually a huge turn on. Like a new side of him that I rarely got to see. That he only showed to me when I left my own comfort zone sexually.

"Feeling you so tight…hot…wrapped around me…" he kept thrusting, getting harder and faster now, like he was beginning to lose control. I had no control here. No momentum to use to counter his thrusts considering my position and you know what…I didn't care. I gripped onto the couch as he bent my legs back over towards his shoulders and pumped into me even harder than before. "So beautiful…" he muttered.

His hands caressing my body as they met mine. Our hands twined together as he thrust harder and faster than before now. His body jerking into me, like a man on a mission as his pace grew stronger and with more speed. With my legs at a new angle I could finally gain some momentum here and used what little I now had to bend and meet his thrusts now. He grunted from the effort I was now giving.

Using my legs to power my own thrusts back at him I watched his face, seeing the cues coming forth as I felt his length get bigger within me. A signal that he was nearly there. I pulled on our hands, forced his balance to break as he opened his eyes and found himself shoved deeper inside of me. The guttural groan in heard from him as he got pulled in even deeper than before made my inner muscles clench around him strongly.

He angled himself to rest on his elbows as he moved his knees and use the new positions to plow into me. The angle worked incredible as I was now being jackhammered into. He couldn't even talk now and neither could I as he lost himself in the pleasure of our joining. He was all hard muscles and sweat as he plowed into me over and over again. Without fail he kept pushing in, delivering repeat blows to my insides in a maelstrom of pleasing intensity.

I could feel the orgasm tipping in right before I exploded around him. My muscles tightening up so much around him that he came on the spot. His body tight and corded like he was going through something so pleasurable it was painful. I felt his seed fill me up and he jerked his hips against mine over and over again. My orgasm consuming him as his consumed me in a wave of pure ecstasy.

Once his hips finally gave in, once he stopped grinding himself into me I felt our bodies begin to relax a little bit. That was such an intense pleasure high I was still dazed from it. "Incredible." I managed to breathe out. "Where…where…" he was still catching his breath, "Minako lent me her pole, don't ask, so that I could give you this." I admitted, he still seemed a touch out of his but his next question had me suddenly at a stopping point.

"Okay…why?" I stopped short, "Why?" I asked, hoping he was joking. "Yeah…seems like a lot of effort for a simple gift." He smiled, "But I loved it nonetheless." He went to kiss me as I let him have that last one for a little bit. He FORGOT our ANNIVERSARY?! I've been searching for the perfect gift and he FORGOT?! "Please tell me your joking?" I begged of him. He seemed to realize he was going to be in trouble if he had the wrong answer.

"Of course I am." I tried, "Then what's the present for?" I asked him, if he seriously forgot there was going to be hell to pay. His face turned into several different emotions before he settled on hope. "Anniversary." He supplied. He sounded confident enough so I asked him this next, "Which anniversary? Our first kiss? Date? First time we made love? When you asked me to marry you? When we - " he stopped me.

"Usa…we got engaged on the anniversary of our first kiss." Okay so he had me there. Perhaps he remembered after all…or perhaps that sudden 'whew' expression that fell off his face as fast as it came on there was a subtle hint that he had been successful in his guess and had fooled me. So I knew I had him when I asked the very simple question, "So what is my anniversary gift…my sweet, loving un-forgetting Mamoru?" he gulped, literally gulped. I so had him. He did forget and now he was going to pay the price.


	38. Hot springs anniversary

**SerenityxEndymion** : I think I will be, just wanted you guys' reaction first. Lol

 **Joanne** **Frances** **Tiano** **Cajilig** : lol, its fine, I've read similar ones where I had to re-read them and got re-steamed. Lol not a problem for that request.

 **phillynz** : yup, and thanks.

 **Guest** **(1)** : will do.

 **Guest** **(2)** : of course, I could never picture any of the other girls doing this with her, teaching her that is. And yes he is. Yeah I had to really take a look at the personalities from the anime, crystal and the manga and the actions and liberties taken. Once I did that it seemed only logical that they would work very well together. would it have been different if Minako had been found earlier on, like 10-15 episodes earlier, I think Usagi might have really found more of a friend in her for support against Rei's mean spiritedness, as it was she came in later on and just tried to be there for Usagi since she wasn't sure how their friendship worked out. she initially thought that's how the friendship was, even Makoto got that impression at first. Usagi being the kind heart person she is just never complained anything other than the crocodile tears and got into the tongue wars. She tried to be friends with Rei the whole time, girl had to wear her down then they did become friends but Rei would always have that superior attitude towards her. I think had Minako been there way earlier Rei could have seen how well Usagi fought when you worked with her and not bossily against her. the negative comments during a battle doesn't help and Rei still did it. It did always irk me that they told Usagi not to fight with Rei during battle yet Rei's snide comments where what got Usagi to say something in defense to begin with. sometimes I think Rei liked to get Usagi into trouble with Luna and the girls. No shade but shade. Sorry long rant again. Lol

5 reviews nice, lets see where this one get sus, please read and review!

Hot springs anniversary

Drabble 238

Neo Queen Serenity POV

I was shocked when Endymion made the suggestion. For our last anniversary we had gone to the moon for a dinner for two, but this anniversary we already knew would be different. We had gotten so busy with delegations for peace treaties with different alliances with different planets that were in the market to become part of the silver alliance we ran as a group collective, especially with the newly discovered planets that had been in the war with Galaxia. Their planets had suffered insurmountable damages and loses.

Earth had taken a good chunk to at the time but thanks to our combined forces we were able to beat back her own soldiers and bring the light to her. We hadn't suffered as badly as others had which was precisely the reason why we had planned for the planets that could be salvaged to be given life again and those that were decimated beyond a fragment to repair were given its people a new home on earth or any other planet that they wanted to be housed on.

It was a lengthy process and time consuming. Each different planet that gave acceptance to the arrival of the people from those worlds had to give them their own customized visa and make sure they could be given jobs which wasn't easy considering some planets had jobs in specified areas in comparison to others. Mercury for example specialized in technology and even some advanced weaponry for it.

Mars specialized in peaceful temples for cultivating advanced foresight and preparation for war with combat training. Jupiter did similar with combat training as they had the most amazing training grounds to be seen but they also had other features much like Venus and the rest of the planets. In fact everyone got so busy with the delegations of where to put people that it sort of slipped our minds that we had an anniversary that came up.

We over booked ourselves the week of and even had to video conference in to several of the meetings so that we could be present for others and push as many in as possible. By the end of the week when we realized we BOTH had skipped over our own anniversary to take care of matters and had been dealing with this for over a month now we both knew we needed a break from it all.

So getting in touch with Venus we scheduled these two days off. We went to the hot springs resort, where my parents used to go to for their own adult time and where they took us once just to experience it once. I remember it was where I saw Endymion in his evil form. I knew towards the end he looked regretful of his actions to awaken that sprit that needed to be healed but at the same time I think it was because she wasn't under his control.

So coming here as we unloaded our bags into the little room that we reserved under our previous civilian names, not wanting to get a big one and have reporters find us. Endymion and I even made sure that the kids, all of them, were with Jupiter and Rei to watch over them and make sure they kept up with their studies. Thankfully it was a weekend but this was definitely needed as was the time together.

Though both of us had to laugh as when the moment we got inside the room, locked the door, and saw the bed, we dropped our bags, shed our shoes and damn near fell to the floor into the soft cot like mattress on the floor. I hadn't realized how exhausted we both were till we did just that. Had it not been for his setting an alarm on his phone to wake us up in ten hours I think we would have slept the rest of the next day away.

We woke up together, feeling more rest than we had in over a month and for once didn't have to wake to crying infants wanting milk, I made sure to pump enough for three rounds of feedings before the girls would have to resort to the formula. That was a day's worth of pumping to. Don't get me wrong I loved our children, more than anything, but sometimes adults needed time to be together as adults and not just working adults.

As an added bonus there were also no dozen plus emails to respond to as we placed a standard 'out of office' auto reply for anyone that emailed us, so unless it had something catastrophic to do with the kids or a world was about to explode or something equally terrifying then we wouldn't get called. Plus waking up next to my Endymion without circles under his eyes and actually looking rested again was nice.

"Morning." He stretched out on the bed. We both looked a bit ruffled from the longest cat nap in the history of ever, but we both felt refreshed and awake for once and NOT in need of a gallon of coffee to make it through the day. "Morning." I looked at the clock and saw it was nearly noon, "That was nice." I muttered as I got up from the small cot like bed. "Yeah…I don't remember when the last it was that we had a chance to get in eight hours let alone ten." He yawned as we both chuckled at how bad that was.

"Let's not think on it we have more important things to do." I told him as I began to strip down, "And that it?" he asked, eyeing me, "I'm taking a shower before we hit those springs. I still have the last delegation on me and the last duke I met with felt that we were friendly enough to be able to hug." He arched a brow to that, "And he was pretty sweaty so I need to shower. I was just too tired to do so when we got here. Make sure to go reserve a one of the springs for us." I called out as I left for the bathroom.

King Endymion POV

I waited till she left to pull out her anniversary gift. I had pre-ordered it two months ago when I saw something she fell in love with online come back in stock. A hand-made, hand blown soft pink crystal set of bunnies with roses surrounding them in a spring meadow. It was engraved with 'you will always be my bunny and I will always be yours, happy anniversary, Endymion'. I still thought it looked very pretty myself.

I wasn't one for girlie stuff like this but even I had to admit it looked beautiful and being that it was hand crafted made it all the more unique and special. I went on ahead and reserved our very own hot spring to go into. Thankfully the one that was available was pretty secluded so we'd have much more privacy that the rest. It had been a long month but at least things were finally settling down.

When she came out wearing only her bathing suit I had to remember to breathe. It was a two piece suit, the top was like two cups with a tie zig zagging through it to hold it in place and the bottoms had the same design on the sides to. All in all it was a very sexy piece without being overly sexed up. I changed into my bathing suit bottoms and walked out with her to the hot springs where our bubbly awaited us.

As we settled in it was nice and hot. I was already feeling relaxed and with the long ass cat nap we took it felt even better. My muscles were already softened thanks to sleep still evident in my muscles. So when my Serenity slipped in right next to me I heard a soft moan of approval exhale from her lips as she sunk in next to me. "This feels nice." She muttered, I looked over at her form and couldn't help but admire her.

I hadn't seen her for very long in the last month with all of what was going on except for meetings and you can't ogle your wife and still maintain professional royal decorum during a meeting. So I drank her in. "Your staring." She muttered without any annoyance, complaint or malice, just notating. "I'm enjoying the sight." I tell her as she looks over at me. her eyes doing the same thing before she looked out at the actual scenery.

"Remember when we were here all those years ago?" she asked. I sighed remembering all to well. "Hai…I was not myself back then." It was a dark time for me as I was under the spell of Metallia with Beryl as her puppet in control. "Part of you was." She said as looked back over at her. "You recognized you were wrong to free the evil spirit even if it was only because you couldn't control her." she stated.

"Plus it did help that we freed her from the negative energy making her evil." She continued on, "Yeah but it didn't need to happen." I admitted, "Hai, it did." I looked over at her, "Had you not been here to free her, malicious intent or not we couldn't have freed her of the negative force and given her spirit a chance to move on into the next life. So looking on it in a different light…" leave it to my wonderful wife and Queen to see the positive in such an event. I chuckled a little bit on it.

"I must admit that day when I saw you…" I looked back to her as she had this near innocent blush to her face, "I dreamt that night after the events that happened that you came back to see me…that you whisked me away to a secluded location and…were unable to help yourself." The coy look in her eyes spoke volumes. "If I were to be frank right now…" I admitted slowly, "I felt a pulling tug that night to do just that…" I wondered if I should tell her and decided there was no harm in doing so now.

"So, I did come back and watched you sleep that evening. I wanted to take you away, but the girls were there and I couldn't see a way to get to you without rousing them up. Granted I could have placed a sleeping spell on them, but at the same token Beryl had just called me back so I had to leave wither way." She looked stunned and disappointed at the same time before a smile graced her face. "So, had she not called you away what would you have done that fateful night?" she asked me.

I could sense her arousal starting to rise up. Our link providing me with a release of desire from her end towards me. it rose myself up as well as I stood from the built-in stone bench on the springs and walked the two feet closer to her. "My plan that evening was to get into your mind, lure you out to come to the springs and get inside." I leaned against her as I pulled her gently into my arms and wrapped her legs around my waist.

"I was then going to join you, releasing your mind so that you knew very well what was going to happen." She smiled and said, "I think even then you knew deep down I wouldn't have objected in the slightest." The grin she wore got wider as I leaned in and kissed her, "And that is what would have made the intense passion all the more stronger. I'd rather have you willing in my arms than a mindless servant to my needs. Even then I wanted your willingness, your acceptance and nothing forced." I told her as I kissed her passionately.

"You would have gotten my accepted participation as I wanted nothing more than to be yours again. To have you back as mine." she admitted as we kissed deeply. Our hands beginning to roam, "Even if I was evil?" the question came out before I could think as she stopped and looked at me. My heart began to race for a whole new reason I couldn't yet identify, "Endymion, no matter who you were or are I will always love you." Her words brought grateful and happy tears to my eyes.

"Even when you were evil, I didn't stop loving you. It just made me want to fight harder for you, because I knew in the end, you'd hate yourself for working with the very evil that killed your parents…your generals…and tore us apart. It wasn't your fault, but I knew you'd blame yourself." She told me as I took a breath to accept that as well. Those that perished during the all -out war that happened back then and I wound up, thanks to a mortal wound that was well worth receiving, fighting on their side.

I hadn't wanted to, I fought against it, but greatly wounded as I was, they played to my weakness and forced me back into my own head to keep some part of me safe from them so that I could be reached by her. I knew she'd come for me and would save me so I saved that part of my memory to be released when I felt the light of her crystal, her love really, to be touched by it and lead the way out of the darkness.

I remembered everything I did under that bitches control and would do everything in my power as the rightful ruler of the world to make up for it until it was my time to turn to dust and during that time I would make sure that Serenity, my love, knew just how much her giving me that chance to be free and whole again, to be me again, to be with her again mattered. She was my everything and I refused to be parted from her ever again.

I felt a newfound need rising up with me. Something that spoke of a primal need, something that said things were right now. It was older than even myself, yet I felt it blossom within me, so I maneuvered us around in the springs to place her back against the wall and gently pushed a finger then two into her core. She gasped and instinctively pulled her legs further apart to accommodate more of my fingers into her heated core. I already felt her liquid warmth that had nothing to do with the springs coat my fingers.

I felt my cock begin to weep at the tip without even being in her, the water washing it away just a little bit before I felt her reach inside my trunks and pull him out towards her as she gently stroked him as I was stroking her. "I did…but every day that I have with all of you back in my lives is just another day to make up for it." I tell her in between breathy kisses. "Endymion…" she moaned as I moved the tip of my cock up near her folds.

Brushing him along them as I pushed her suit off to the side. I felt her arms around me, gripping me close to her as I grasped onto her pig tails and kissed her more deeply than before. "My Serenity…" I managed to get out right before I shoved my length deeply into her hot core. Her whole back arched from it as I felt her muscles lock me in place. Wrapped tightly around me as I fully sunk into her.

I watched her reaction and couldn't help that swell of manly pride at causing such a reaction within my wife…the mother of our children…my Queen. Seeing her in so much pleasure made me want to beat on my chest in male pride and let out a roar of 'yes I am the king'. Yet I knew that would surely bring us unwanted attention so I stifled it and watched her body bow back towards me as I gently began to thrust up within her.

We hadn't had the chance to even have sex for the last few weeks either, so this was something I wanted to try and make last. However, feeling her little body move beneath me wasn't making it any easier. Her muscles started to pull on me harder on each thrust I pushed into her. I grunted and growled trying to keep my control in check as her whole body seemed to know just the right buttons to push to make me want to lose control.

It wasn't easy to maintain considering the amazing woman I had beneath me. I pulled off the rest of her bathing suit and watched her supple flesh become visible to my eyes. Her breasts taut and firm, her nipples poking out begging for my attention as her core kept sucking my in for more of my thick cock. I reigned in my control to make this last, I had to make this last. So I began to tease at her breasts.

Toyed with her pert nipples as she groaned herself. Thus, also causing her inner muscles to clench even tighter around me. I grunted with the effort to not cum on the spot and forced myself to keep going inside of her. "My king…" she breathed out as I looked at her face, full of pleasure as she pushed her hips back towards me in an effort to contribute to the love making as well, "My Queen…" I uttered as I kissed her fiercely back again.

She pulled me in for a deeper kiss as she bent her legs further and pulled me in deeper. It caused me to lose a bit of the control I had and thrust even harder and faster into her. She moaned for more as I growled in response. "Please!" her voice begged even as I tried to keep steady, thing was when it came to my wife and getting me to give in, especially sexually, she nearly always got her way.

When she clenched her muscles in around me, I nearly doubled over onto her. The control I thought I had vanished like dust into the wind as I began to plow into her. Forget subtly drawing this out. Forget trying to make this go slow, we both needed this and we needed it badly and now. "Usa!" I uttered out her civilian name.

"My Mamo – chan." Her pet name for me as we were younger and starting out as a couple. I felt her muscles begin to undulate signaling her release was imminent. I couldn't control this anymore than she could as we both went hurtling into orgasm as break-neck speed. Our hips meeting together repeatedly, over and over again. chasing that sweet friction as we plunge headlong over the cliff together in orgasm.

Her cry was near soundless as I did in fact roar. Nothing intelligible but very effective in saying how damned happy and lucky I was to have the most amazing woman on the planet as my wife, even as she herself clenched around me hard enough to tell me just how much pleasure and ecstasy she was in thanks to me. She held onto me as I did to her through our shared orgasms that seemed to go on and on.

Only when we had stopped moving completely did we feel our heartrates begin to go back to normal. I looked deeply into her now sated eyes and saw the magnificent blue orbs I loved so much. I held her close to my form, unwilling to be parted form her just yet. I just held on as she did to. "I love you." Her words were breathy and small but held so much emotion in them that I began to cry just a little bit as I said, "I love you to." we needed not to go in depth at that moment as the emotions through our link was sufficient enough.


	39. A bet for a massage

**Guest** **(1)** : here it is.

 **Oreo596** : exactly. I feel the same way. Like deep down they still feel like Mamo and Usa even though they are these world renown leaders, king and queen of a planet and the moon. I say the moon to as she did reactive the moon, as well as the other senshi reactivating their planets, in the manga to be a place to go to so I'm totally going with it being a place to live on in the future along with the other planets in that future. Even though its never explicitly stated so.

 **mryann** : yeah I wasn't sure on that at first but figured it out and now I will be doing a sequel to it.

 **Guest** **(2)** : yes they did. I think I would have really like that dynamic especially once Rei did come in. her demeanor would have been rebuttal by Usagi fast and Usagi would have stood up for herself more I believe. She may have acted like she stood up to Rei but in the end a waging 'tongue war' isn't really standing up its resorting to a childish montage to avoid letting the situation get out of hand. A stand still if you will as Usagi didn't want to truly hurt her friend. Rei had no problem exercising her feelings towards Usagi but Usagi herself fought hard to get Rei's approval over matters. Plus Rei's reasons for doing things were excused while Usagi's weren't. had Minako been there from the start Usagi would have been given some breathing room I believe and been given the chance to flourish more quickly. She might have even found the crystal faster and strengthened her own powers to. plus Mamoru would have been found faster as her boyfriend than before. whew what a rant! lol

4 reviews, nice, lets see where this one gets us, please read and review!

A bet for a massage

Drabble 239

Usagi POV

I cannot believe the sheer arrogance of this man. How did I go from minding my own business to getting dragged into this fight? Oh that's right Mamo – baka! That's why. I had just gotten done helping Mother with spring cleaning, it had taken us both several long hours but we finally did it, no thanks to Father and Shingo leaving to do some father and son bonding stuff. Mother and I did bond but now it was time for me to enjoy a little treat.

I didn't get any chili cheese fries, no triple chocolate shake, no I just got a regular chocolate shake and a burger. It's all my allowance would allow after I blew it on a dress I bought to try and impress Mamo – baka. Though why I bothered when he was such an ass confused even myself. I was wearing said dress right now to. Spaghetti strapped and hugged my curves till it hit my waist then it flared out just enough.

It was perfect for a hot day like this one. Went to a few inches above my knees to. I had sat down alone and was enjoying the ambiance of quiet. Rei was doing choirs at the shrine, Makoto was at a temple retreat again, Ami was in cram school, and Minako was in volleyball practice but this was one of those rare occasions where I liked being alone. It gave me time to think and enjoy a burger and shake without ridicule over my eating habits.

Rei was the best at that, giving me snide remarks over how fast I ate, Ami coming in at a close second with her 'try to eat like a lady' motherly mode, Minako usually ignored unless she thought a cutie guy was around then she tried to get me to stop eating all together, Makoto would be eating that way herself unless there was a guy around so I didn't get bothered by her. So for once I was just enjoying a burger, that is until his rudeness showed up.

It was as if he was singling me out and purposely getting into an argument with me. His comment about my eating like a cow myself got me heating and not in a good way. I seriously wondered why I tried to impress him when he only ever insulted me. Hell I wondered why I was crushing on him when all he ever did was insult me. It was almost as if I wanted to prove to him that I wasn't some kid and that I was a woman to.

However, I had to get him to see me that way first, the dress wasn't working as his comment after I told him to shove it then shoved the burger back into my mouth, definitely didn't help my mood, "Isn't that dress a little old for you to wear?" his snicker as I swallowed and took a hearty sip didn't stop me from rising from my seat and facing off against him, which is where I was now, facing him off.

"Just out of curiosity Mr. I'm smarter than everyone, did it ever occur to you that I AM old enough to wear such a simply pretty dress?" he scoffed, "Please your like what 15?" he guessed, I smiled, "Wow, one would think after all this time of insulting me you'd get to know your adversary better." His eyes widened up at that one, "I'm 17 in two weeks." I mocked, "So yes I'm old enough." His eyes were still in shock so I went to take my seat again as he clipped it with, "You sure don't act like it."

I straightened myself back up again, "And you do?" I asked, he tried to make himself look taller and therefore more snug, "Well of course I do." He thought he was so smug, it was time to bring him down a notch, "IF that's the case then why do you seek out ME, to talk to rather than someone in your class?" that stopped him up. I felt victorious. I had him. "Furthermore…" I decided to go in for the kill.

I knew it was a risk to take but it was a worthwhile risk to take. I was good at the various games in here but he'd only ever seen me play one at best. He didn't know I was good at multiple ones so I needed to make this score happen. Show him that I was talented in various areas and knock him down another peg and do it in a subtle yet effective way that didn't resort to dumping my shake on him.

I still wanted to drink it and while he had angered me before enough in the past to dump it on him I wasn't that angered enough this time. This time I wasn't to make him regret his words to me, all the negative crap. I wanted him to rethink it and see me as a contender and not some child, I was a woman damn it! "If you truly think you so much better than me in most subjects - " he scoffed as if to say 'yeah'.

I narrowed my eyes but ignored and moved forward, "Then you could probably handle a little wager, a bet." I placed the offer on the table. He looked to me meaningfully, "I'll take the bait here, what is it?" he asked, rising to the challenge. I smiled, "That racing game over there, "If I win after six laps you have to give me a massage and STOP being a jerk to me. Treat me respectably and admit that you're not the supreme king of the universe." I demanded, as he tended to have that superiority complex.

Though he only seemed to get it around me. It was time his highness learned there was a Queen in town that could knock him off his throne and show him he wasn't the only one with brains and talent around here. "And if I win?" he asked, "I'll give you a massage and let you win the next dozen interactions." I simplified, " _Let me_ win?!" he nearly barked in shock, "Yeah _let you_ win." I smiled.

He got into my personal space as I refused to back down, "Let's make one thing clear I do need you to let me win, I can do that all on my own. So let's play." He purposely walked over to the driver game as he put in coins for us both as we sat down, "Ready?" I asked. He rolled his eyes as he started to race. I always started out slowly, I wanted to make sure I wasn't going to spin out of control.

He shot off pretty fast which gave him a head start but he had trouble controlling the wheel which was causing him to skid off in to the grass of the game a few times. That right there gave me the chance to come up behind him as I passed him up. We did this back and forth for about five laps right until we were neck and neck towards the last lap of the finish line. At the last minute when it looked like he might win I hit the gas all the way and soared forward beating him in the last few seconds.

His downcast face as he lost was priceless. I couldn't help but gloat a bit, "So what are the words I'm looking for? Oh yeah 'I win'." And as if there was need for it above him on the screen in front was 'you lose!' as mine had on it 'you win!'. He was looking near dumbfounded as he turned to me and called out, "You knew how to play thing game." I chuckled, "I never said I didn't know how, you ASSUMED I didn't know how."

He narrowed his eyes at me, "Rematch." He demanded, "Why?" I asked, "Because…shut up." He retracted, "Now then you owe me a massage and respect from now on." I started to lead him towards the back room when he said, "Let's go back to my place, I have room there for the massage." It was reasonable so I complied. We walked back to his place in comfortable silence then to his building and finally into his apartment.

It was sleek with a glossy shinny finish. Bare of most colors and devoid of what felt like life and human contact other than himself. I almost felt like I was in a house just for show when I slipped off my sandals, "Make yourself comfortable on the couch." He suggested. He seemed to be acting differently. Not colder but more guarded and vulnerable at the same time. It was odd to say the least.

I sat on the couch and moved my hair out of the way as I presented him with my back, "You can start at the shoulders, most tension begins in there I think." I expressed as he sat down behind me and barely acknowledged my words as he started to rub me. After several long silent minutes of him massaging me he said in a low voice, "I do respect you Usagi." It was the first time I ever remember him saying my name and not aiming for a mocking tone either. It stunned me into silence as he continued.

"Its just hard to talk to you sometimes." He admitted as he fingers dug deeper into my muscles, "Why?" I barely even whispered it my voice was so low, "I don't know…I get around you and the teasing, the mockery comes out without me trying to. Its I think a defense mechanism of sorts." He admitted. His fingers dug in deeper and had me giving a light moan I response, "Why would you need to be defensive against me? Have I said something or done something to warrant it early on that was truly mean?" I asked him.

"That's just it…you've never once been truly spiteful towards me…I think I do it because…" he seemed to be taking a moment to find the right words. I leaned back towards him in the comfort of his touch as he felt like he was moving forward towards myself. I felt his hands move downward and mold themselves against more of me. I felt my breath hitch just a bit when his hands brushed the sides of my breasts.

I didn't say anything in fear that he would stop. I could already feel my skin buzz with a pleasing hum of sensations. So when I heard him breath out right by my ear, "I think I really like you…more than I probably should." The tingling sensations went through me as his lips brushed by my ear. "Mamo…" I breathed out myself, my voice so small I was shocked if he even heard me, "I really like you to…more than I can express."

His lips grazed my neck in a soft feather like kiss as his hands stopped massaging me and began to rub the undersides of my breasts. "Usa…" he stopped himself though and removed himself from my body. I felt a cold wave him me hard as I nearly fell backwards. I had been leaning against him and using his support. "You should go." He told me. He was shutting me out, "Before we do something you'll regret." He finished.

I stood up and went to him, "The only thing I'll regret is leaving here without doing one thing." I answer as I reach up and pull him in for a passionate kiss. I threw my crushing emotions into it, threw my wants, my need for him and his stupid need to try to protect me from him into it. I licked at his lips as he groaned and accepted my asking for entry as we wagged a war with our tongues and fought.

It was like our verbal spats only this time it was our tongues doing the dance before, in the need of air, parted. He was gasping for it as much as I was, "IF you truly want me to leave I will go but I refuse to let you take that from me." Referring to the kiss anyways. I start to leave when his hand catches mine and before I know it he has me swept up in his arms. I grab back onto him as he pulls me in so close I can feel his excitement press against my leg.

"This is what I was trying to avoid." He growled, "You don't want to let this happen?" I asked, "Usa…more than anything in my life I want THIS with YOU to happen, but if this starts up I won't want to let you go." I smiled, "And who said I wanted to be let go?" I asked. As if to show him how serious I was I reached back behind me to try to pull my zipper down but found the angle prevented me from successfully doing it.

Before it could get embarrassing for me Mamoru helped by giving in and kissing me as he batted my hand away and slowly slide the zipper on the back down revealing more of my skin to his exploring hands. He slowly then pealed the dress from my shoulders as he let it fall to the ground revealing only my panties beneath it. The design of the dress didn't a lot for your average bra so I went without.

He kissed me more passionately as he began to strip himself as he pulled me towards his bedroom. Before I knew it I had the bed beneath my form as he shed the last of his clothes and joined me on the bed. He pulled my legs apart and slowly pulled my panties down. I lifted my hips to allow for easy pull off even as my legs quivered from the muscle use. He came back in and slowly pushed his fingers into my core.

One at first then two as he slowly pumped them in and out of me. I gripped onto him as I enjoyed the sensations he was pushing through me. I felt him maneuver over me so he could lean forward and tease my breasts with his mouth. His arm being used as support for both himself and myself as I gripped onto the muscles for some semblance of control. His fingers slide even deeper inside as I moaned for more.

"Usa…I don't think I can stop…" it was like he was warning me as he hovered over my form so I pulled him in closer, made him grunt from the exertion of trying to stop. Perhaps thinking he was pressuring me when all I wanted him to do was make me his. So I showed him that I wanted this to. "I don't want you to stop." He let out a guttural groan and kissed me fiercely. His passions were as high as my own as he began to jerk his fingers into me, pumping them in and out getting me worked up.

It was harder than before, more power behind the movements. I began to moan in response to his actions. My hips moving in motion to him. I felt myself getting worked up higher and higher. I felt his member, hard and thick pressing near me as I reached to grasp but only managed to graze the head with my finger-tips. Right as he removed his fingers I whimpered for more only to feel his member enter me.

I gasped in pain and pleasure as the desire he built up within me ultimately helped in allowing him entry into my heated core. It was still painful but resistant was minimal as he slid in. my juices coating him along the way. He slid in, pushing past the tightly ring of muscles, tearing through my virginity and claiming me as his in one breathless stroke. I gasp aloud in shock and slight pain.

I grasp onto him as he surges forward once more. Grinding himself deeply into my body as I open my mouth wide. He hovers over my form and holds himself still. Not wanting to move till I've adjusted to him inside of me. He patiently waits above me as I adjust. He makes tiny, slow moving motions as I adjust to his large girth within me. It was stretching me so deeply I had to take a moment to relax.

Then the movements started to grow. His eyes watching mine for any signs of retreat as he moved steadily but slowly within me. I felt my body adjust to the new invasion and welcomed the pleasure it was bringing me. Clouding over the pain I had once felt and now seemed like a distant memory as I moved my legs a little bit and while I still felt a little bit tense it allowed him to move deeper within me.

I bit my lip and moved my legs up higher and wrapped them around his waist. He leaned more closely towards me and jerked his hips just a little bit more roughly inside of me. I felt him seemingly sink in even deeper than before. His member reaching new depths I had never had touched before. The pace was steadily growing faster as he was getting deeper yet it wasn't to fast or too hard.

I held him close as he moved up just a little bit and hooked one of my legs up and over his shoulder. It allowed him to slide in that much deeper thus granting him more access to me than I thought was possible. He seemed impossibly deep and I felt more sensations as he thrust in that much more strongly into me than I thought possible. I held onto him as he gripped onto me, "I can't hold on much longer." He grunted.

I wasn't sure what he meant since he was holding me right now, "Mamoru…its okay, I'm right here." I assured him. He almost laughed, "Oh Usa…" he kissed my lips as he then said, "Forgive me but I can't hold on anymore." I thought for sure he was going to leave but before I could protest as he hooked his arms under my shoulders and proceeded to pound himself into my heated core with more intensity than I thought possible.

I let out a startled but pleasure filled, "Oh!" as he began to slam his hips into mine. The pleasure began to explode like never before. The sweet and slow had been a wonderful start but now that we had passed that we were in the midst of the mind blowing pleasure that came afterwards. I dug my grip into him as he pounded away inside of me. Each thrust of his hips encouraging me as I clenched my muscles down upon his girth.

I felt his hips jerking into me as he seemed to lengthen and thicken within me. I moaned and cried out for more. Encouraged him with my vocals as I couldn't speak actual words. He complied and thrust even hard and faster than before. His length feeling so damned good inside of me I didn't want the pleasure to stop. I didn't want this to stop, yet I knew we were coming to an inevitable conclusion.

Right as I broke, as I felt my orgasm engulf me, he roared over my form and jerked once last time. His hips grinding himself into me as he broke to. We both orgasmed at once, feeding off of the other one as the deep grinding pleasure filled strokes came to a halt as he held himself still in the end. Our heart rates were going a mile a minute as I never released my hold. Only when he pulled out moments later did I feel the air come between us.

He pulled me to him as he rolled partly over. Our heart rates still coming down from the pleasure high we were on. I was on cloud nine myself, "I think you misunderstood me." He croaked out, still catching his breath, "Oh?" I managed, "I meant that I was sorry for putting your body through the rough stuff at the end. I lost control." He admitted. I smiled, "Mamoru…Mamo – chan…" I saw his face light up at it.

"While it was nice that you went in gentle since it was my first time…" he nodded as I continued onwards, The ending was incredible. When do we get to do that again?" his eyes light up, "Your incredible Usa…how I ever managed to get you as my girl is a mystery to me. I think its safe to say we both won the bet." I looked at him oddly before his meaning got to me, "Yeah I guess we both won…though me more than you…I got a massage and I got you." He smiled, "Your worth it." he kissed me.


	40. Pregnant with kid number seven…?

**LoveInTheBattleField** : will do.

 **Joanne** **Frances** **Tiano** **Cajilig** : thanks, I thought so to.

 **Guest** **(1)** : will do.

 **Oreo596** : exactly, though it was a nice touch. Lol

 **Guest** **(2)** : of course! Lol no problem on the request.

5 reviews, nice, lets see where this one gets us. Please read and review!

Pregnant with kid number seven…?

Drabble 240

Neo Queen Serenity POV

I starred at the positive pregnancy stick once more. Three sticks and a blood test from Ami concluded that once again we were pregnant. I was already having a shocking time coming to this conclusion. With the first several pregnancies I had all these symptoms that were typical of telling me 'hey your pregnant' but this one sort of snuck up on me. Though the few that did show up went right past me.

I ignored the swollen feet since I wore heels as a Queen, therefore I would get swollen feet after a days work. I always had strange food cravings. Once I got pregnant with Chibi Usa they didn't really ever leave me. Of course that could also be due to get pregnant so frequently afterwards I never fully went back to lesser weird craving issue. Then there was the time I threw up from eating too much shrimp at a ball.

I chalked that up to over-eating since they were so good. Then there was the other time I threw up, but I chalked that one up to bad preparation. The cook at the dignitary's estate we went to refused Makoto's help in the kitchen. I think they felt they wanted to impress me on their own. I commended them for their efforts, but Makoto was the one who penalized them nicely with a lesson in how to properly make sushi. I was beginning to see a pattern here.

It didn't settle the butterflies in my gut reminding me not so subtly that Endymion had expressed his desire to not have anymore kids. Would he be upset that we were pregnant again? The wing to the kid's hall was getting full now and we had several elder nurse maids to help us out now. Well three really, Chibi Usa really didn't need any help with majority anymore and the first set of twins were getting dressed all on their own and would be going to pre-school themselves soon so a win, I guess.

Still though, how was I going to tell him? "Darling…?" Endymion was home. He called for me and I didn't know what to do or say just yet to him. I wasn't ready to face him just yet, "Be right there!" I called out and dressed quickly, tossing the test into the trash and throwing some more toilet paper onto it to avoid it being the first thing he saw on top. I had to figure out a way to tell him and hope that he was okay with it.

Gomen…I through to myself as I felt tears come to my eyes. I was already four months along and my hormones were out of my control. I couldn't let him see me like this. I would open up like a water hose and pour everything all over him. what I couldn't figure out was how the hell my body seemed to keep going through pregnancy after pregnancy and still allow me to get pregnant again.

Didn't the human body only allow so much? A knock sounded at the door pulling me from my thoughts. I finished dressing, righted myself and left out the door. Darting past my husband and out the door with a muttered, "Well talk later!" said in a harsher tone than intended, but I couldn't stop now or else I'd break down and tell him and I wasn't ready for that yet since I knew he'd be upset. Stupid hormones!

King Endymion POV

The moment she left out of the bathroom in a whirlwind of golden hair and white dress I knew something was up. Her exiting words stated harshly even for her and I had to ask myself what the hell was wrong. Things did NOT get better as the day progressed. I sought her out several times and on each occasion she avidly avoided me. She ducked me physically and even had servants run interference for her.

Now I knew something was wrong. What had I done though to earn her ire? Why else would she be running from me? I tried to have her favorite chocolates sent to her. I soon found the chocolates being eaten by Chibi Usa while doing her homework. She said mother gave them to her as a study treat. My Queen was NEVER one to give up her chocolatey treats, not especially the ones I sent for her.

Yes she was upset with me. I tried this time flowers instead. Her favorites. Roses with a touch of lavender. She loved the scents they made. I managed to find her once more only this time she slipped away through a secret tunnel in the wall. I then saw the flowers I sent to her. She had given a flower each to the female staff we had on the floor she was on. While it was a sweet gesture on her part it made me wonder still what I had done wrong. If she liked them she would have had them put in a vase in our room.

I tried having her favorite perfume sent in for her, as she was still ducking me. She even blocked our link. I was getting seriously worried and a bit perturbed that instead of reaching out to me so that we could figure this out and work through it together she was choosing instead to run from me. They ran out though. My last straw was when she requested to eat dinner for the day in her office claiming work needed to get done.

She always insisted on family dinner, so this was definitely a sign. I marched towards her office and found the door to be locked. Normally I would have respected her need to be alone, but we needed to talk this, whatever it was out. I used my powers to unlock the door as I opened it and found her behind her desk. Shocked to see her buried in her work as she looked up to see me. I saw the shock and fear on her face before she looked down at her work.

"I'm busy Endymion." She cut in. I narrowed my eyes at her as I used my powers to soundproof the door and locked it, "What is going on? Why have you been ducking me? What did I do wrong and why can't you just be honest and tell me?!" I had a feeling my inner anger from beforehand mixed with my hurt was getting the better of me as she turned her whole form around and said, "Please leave." It was such a small voice to say it in though.

A far contrast from the harsh words of this morning when I watched her flee from the bathroom, "What's wrong?" I asked, my voice becoming more neutral as I walked away from the door and around her desk to her. She turned more of her back to me till I forced her to turn back around and look at me. Tears in her eyes as she choked them back, "What's wrong my love?" I asked her sweetly. "Promise me you won't be mad." She begged. She RARELY outside of bed, begged so this was definitely important.

"Hai." I agreed. She sat down on her seat in front of her desk and pulled out what I thought she was working on and saw in her hand instead as she handed it to me, tears from crying on her face, a piece of paper. It had Ami's doctor stamp on it with my love's blood work on it. I looked it over as it to ask what was wrong again when she said, "Just look it over." She sounded defeated as I looked down and saw the few little words that finally hit home. "Positive." I muttered and the reason for so much of her actions now made sense.

The reject chocolates. The given away flowers, all of it…she was pregnant…again. I shut my eyes hard at the prospect. No wonder why she did that, you can't have chocolate during a pregnancy and the flowers, the lavender always made her sneeze like crazy during a pregnancy, then it hit me. We were pregnant…again. I felt a dizzy swoon hit me. Pregnant…again. It just kept repeating even as Serenity looked at me in concern.

Neo Queen Serenity POV

I literally went from being afraid of his reaction to being pissed by his reaction. As soon as it hit him that we were pregnant again. He promptly fainted. He literally fell backwards and passed out. I stopped crying and felt the tears dry up as he looked completely out of it. "Figures." I muttered as I stepped closer to his prone form and slapped his face a few times to wake him up, "Wakey oh dear husband of mine…father of our many children." Like he had reason to pass out on me.

He was the reason we were in this new pregnancy. I was sure of it. Sure it takes two but still, I know somehow it was his fault…I blamed the pregnancy hormones for blaming him so easily on the matter. So when he woke back up, several slaps later I saw the look in his face. Grogginess before reality settled in. "Pregnant." He confirmed. Feeling his face, "Why does my face hurt?" he asked me.

I slapped you awake for passing out on me." I stated without a hint of remorse. He stood back up, "I was in shock!" he defended, "How do you think I felt?!" I snapped at him. "And you have your reaction on top of it." I nearly went over the edge. "Either way it doesn't matter." I looked to him wondering what he meant. "What I mean is so were having another kid, I may be in shock over it, I know I said beforehand no more kids, but look at us." He began.

"We fornicate like rabbits and already have enough kids to start our own band." Only he could still make me laugh when I wanted to be mad at him. "Having one more or two…if this is two…" he looked to be questioning, "Not far enough along yet to know that." I assured him. Its not like it could be more…right? No those odds are NOT in the cards. "So as long as your okay with this so am I." he said.

It gave me hope and courage to realize that he wasn't as upset as I thought he'd be, he was just as shocked as I was. His passing out was clear on how shocked he was. "So why do you say we celebrate?" he questioned. I looked at the clock, "Dinner is in fifteen minutes." I stated, wondering if we'd be able to do it. "So we'll set a speed record." He chuckled and pulled me up onto my own desk.

My dress was easy to pull out of the way as I unbuttoned his trousers and revealed a hardening manhood to my gaze. I reached out to pump him up and down a few times, as he grunted and kissed me feverishly. It seemed as though our passions were running high now as he was hardening rapidly in my hands. I couldn't stop myself either as I felt a surge of wetness hit me as his fingers found their way inside.

He gently pumped me, in and out his fingers went right before I felt his hardness in my hand grow even thicker, "Ready?" I asked. He didn't need to be told twice. Shoving me further back on the desk he promptly shoved his hard cock into my depths. I clenched around him hard as he grunted from the pleasure of it. The primal urges from his brain becoming more hormonal knowing and now accepting his seed growing in me yet again.

I could literally feel him thickening within me. "Gonna have my baby again…" he muttered, his hands moving possessively over my stomach. He did that sometimes. Frequently during some of my pregnancies. As if he could feel the heat from the baby signaling its growth from within. I watched as he caressed my stomach as he added in his golden crystal power towards the seed growing within just to assist in protecting our next child as he did with the previous ones. I felt the seedling grow stronger even as he thrust in deeper.

It was almost as if I could feel the happiness from it as it grew from the power of protection it was gaining. I looked up at my dear husband as his eyes darkened and seemed to almost light up gold for a moment. I knew he knew that the silver crystal was enough to protect our next child. It always had been, yet I could feel the protective fatherly need he had always rise to the occasion, and putting that stamp on our growing child as we made love made the feeling that much stronger as we thrust against one another.

I reached upward and pulled him in closer as he leaned further over my form. He pulled down at my dress till my breasts popped out and latched onto one. I moaned at the sensation, my skin extra sensitive thanks to the pregnancy as he toyed with my nipples. I whimpered slightly as he rubbed them between his fingers gently with a touch of roughness to satisfy the primal urges we both had.

I felt his other hand dip below between us as he fiddled with my clit. My head shot up and flew back as I cried out from the overwhelming sensations I was feeling. He pulled me closer to him even as he tried to climb the desk to get closer to me. I grasped onto him and held on tight as he held me to him now, abandoning my breast in favor of latching onto my neck. When he pulled my legs up higher around his waist, I felt him slip in deeper into me.

"Hai!" I begged as I was grateful for once that I lacked any panties. I had dashed from the bathroom this morning and forgot to grab them in my haste, so I had been going commando all day today. He began to ram into me harder than before as I pulled him in closer with my legs, "HAI!" he called out, punching his hips into me harder and harder, as if he couldn't suddenly stop himself. My muscles pulled him in as I pulsed for more of him in me, "HAI!" it was all I could manage to get out.

I felt my heels get hit off by his hands as he slammed his hips into me. When he shoved his pants and boxers down his waist I had no idea, probably as he was kissing me breathlessly. I felt papers fall off to hit the floor and other items crash to the ground but even as my orgasm built up I knew no one would interrupt us as he used his powers to silence this room. I always felt when he used his crystal, we were that connected to each other.

So when I felt his crystal light up, I also knew his orgasm was approaching. It did that sometimes when he used it during sex. He was becoming infused with it as he held me close. That's when I recognized his need for its use. He knew I could protect myself but being the ever loving husband he was he wanted that added measure of security of his own powers protecting me during the pregnancy to.

As his thrusts came to a jerking motion I knew he was close to coming yet again. They slammed hard into my heated core. I grunted from the impact of him but relished in the feeling of his large hard length pounding into me like no other. I felt the heat of his orgasm strike me when I felt my own tighten around him and flood us both. I cried out in pleasure as he roared out in extasy. His hips still thrusting deeply into me even as I held on for the last bit of the ride. "I love you." He grunted out. "I love you to." I breathed as we lay there.

Mercury POV

I was shocked by the results myself. But there was no way around it. Our Queen and her King had prepared another nursery in their room. Again. Using the first crib as they did last time, and the time before that. So I made sure to do this as delicately as possible. I had them both come in to their room, "So what's the news on the pregnancy?" Serenity asked me. She sat down on their bed as Endymion caressed the crib.

I swallowed and expressed it to them, "Well for starters its good that you both are preparing already." Serenity merely smiled as if saying 'get to the point'. "And to the meat of it…" I blushed never having thought I'd ever be delivering this news. "After testing the results several times…" half a dozen to be exact but who's counting. "I have concluded that you are having another girl…" they both seemed happy by it, now was the hard part, "And two boys." That's where I saw the shock hit them both.

Endymion's face craned over to mine so slowly in such shock I half wondered if he was having a mini stroke or possessed while Serenity promptly looked down at her stomach, back to me for confirmation and once I nodded in confirmation fell backwards passed out on the bed. Endymion managed to get a step towards her direction before he to passed out and thankfully didn't hit the crib. "Looks like you'll be pulling out the twins cribs as well." I muttered.

I stepped forward, away from Endymion in case he woke up and accidentally hit me on his way back up, put the papers confirming this along with the other test results confirming this, on the bed next to Serenity with the parting words of, "I'll just put that there…and when you wake up there's information on vasectomy and tube's getting tide if that's something either of you are interested in." before tip toeing out the door and putting a 'do not disturb' sign on it. "That's one for the books." I muttered as I walked away.

He gives her one last gift to show that he is accepting of it by presenting a nursery especially made for the new tyke. she tells him 'by the way, we're going to need three cribs in here'. he passes out again.)


	41. Time under spent

**kera69love** : oh yeah, the triple pregnancy at the end was a last minute thing. I so wanted to see the reactions off of everyone when they read that ending. Lol and that's also why I had Mercury give them the suggestion for the snip snip. Lol

 **SerenityxEndymion** : oh yeah, he so wasn't expecting it and that combined with her reaction was priceless.

 **LoveInTheBattleField** : here you go.

 **Joanne** **Frances** **Tiano** **Cajilig** : glad you all liked it. Trying to…no…doing it without trying, yes. Lol

 **phillynz** : oh yeah, truly will. Yeah I think I gave them 9 kids now. They sure have their hands full.

 **Not** **lasting** : wow…that's a lot but I bet so worth it. Though 9 kids, that's a LOT to work through more power to her.

 **Guest** **(1)** : here you go.

 **Oreo596** : true.

8 reviews, nice, let's see where this one gets us. Please read and review.

Time under spent

Drabble 241

Usagi POV

I shouldn't feel this way…should I? I felt conflicted and had no one to talk to about it. I thought about Minako, but she had been busy with her modelling lately, so I didn't bother her. Mamoru and I we always went out yes, but with the girls or Chibi Usa there with us. We hadn't had a proper date of just the two of us in several months and it was starting to get me to seriously think on this matter.

In fact, just last week we were supposed to go on a date but Rei and Chibi Usa 'found us'. I had a sneaking suspicion that Rei brought her along just to get a rise out of me, or the other way around. It seemed to be their favorite past time. I wasn't sure but sometimes I got the impression that while Rei had dealt with her crush for the most part she didn't discourage Chibi Usa's from hers, the one that NOONE wanted to admit to or discuss, which was bad and worse yet was due to her age the girls let her get away with her actions and words towards me.

I was supposed to be the mature one and NOT say anything back. I was supposed to take it and let it go, not discipline her cause I wasn't her mother…yet. Yeah easy for them to say, they weren't the ones with ruined dates, which I can't even call them dates as the last three months' worth of them were essentially group outings that Mamoru and I arrived first to. That I looked really nice for.

Which lead me to my current thoughts here. He never once did complain to them about being there. He never breathed a word against their intrusion. No, he allowed it and when I said something either Rei said something sarcastic which had me holding my own tongue back to avoid being immature or Chibi Usa said something snooty to which I STILL had to hold my tongue in to avoid getting on her level of immaturity.

Either way I kept losing the battle. His lack of care at being interrupted was causing me wonder if he even wanted to date me. Maybe this was his small way of saying 'Sorry I'm to cowardly to tell you I really am only with you because of the past'. I wanted us to happen, I loved him beyond a shadow of a doubt, and I know he…well I thought he loved me to. Perhaps I had been kidding myself and this was just him trying to fulfill a destiny we saw. He always wanted to have kids, maybe he saw me as the only way to have that.

A guaranteed way to have that without needing to do the work to get there. With a startling realization I realized how easily that could have been the truth of the matter. It sickened me cause I truly did love him and as it turns out he may never have returned the feelings. He may feel friendship towards me at best but the more I thought on it the more logical it became. Before I made a decision, I needed to talk with him.

That was the best way to find out the truth. If he admitted to it, I was going to have to be brave on it and end it before my heart got any more shattered than it already was feeling. I refused to be with someone who didn't love me back as I loved him. Gathering my strength and courage as I discovered these revelations at a booth at the crown. I had been looking out the window waiting for him, wearing my faded blue skirt with a simple shirt and some sandals, I looked over and saw him walking in.

I stood up so he could see me and accidentally ran into another patron. "Gomen…" he was genuinely sorry to have run into me that much was clear. "No its fine I stood up without looking." I assured him, "I didn't notice, as I wasn't paying attention myself." He held up his phone for indication. I smiled, "We are living quiet easily from them these days." I laughed a little as he chuckled.

Before he could say much of anything else a dominating shadow that looked taller than life came up towards us. Before I could even think I heard Mamoru say, "Might want to take a hike pal." I was stunned by his ignorance to the situation, just assuming something was happening without forethought, "Mamoru!" I chided. It was rude of him to talk like that to a stranger who was literally just someone I bumped into.

"Its fine." Sandy blonde assured me, "No problem here, just saying goodbye to the lovely lady." It was a kind thing to say, but it only prompted Mamoru to say, "Then move, now." It was rude as hell as the young man walked away. "That was rather rude." I verbalized. The girls were behind him. I was beginning to think they were his new fan club now. He looked stunned, "Some strange guy hitting on my girlfriend, yeah I'm going to get involved." His response had me rolling my eyes in irritation.

"He wasn't hitting on me, we ran into each other…literally." I defended. "No shock there." Rei's comment didn't help. Before this could get out of hand I spoke up, "Can we talk? Privately." I asked, seriousness in my voice. "Why so you can be all kissy face on MY Mamo – chan!" Chibi Usa poked her head out from behind him. I know the crown is a place we all frequent, but I was sure everyone was busy which is why I picked today for our date.

"Why is everyone here?" it was nothing personal against them really, but you spend as much time as they have with my boyfriend it can get taxing to the actual girlfriend he's supposed to be with. "We ran into him on the way and figured to join you guys." Ami said as Makoto and Rei smiled and Minako looked on like she was trying to get out of the mix of it. I think she was the only one who could sense in some form how agitated I was from this encounter.

"Well this is supposed to be a date for us." I stated trying to put the hint out there. Minako seemed to pick up on it but was drowned out vocally by Rei's uncomfortable statement, "How rude Usagi." Before I could respond Chibi Usa's follow up comment only made matters worse, "Besides why would MY Mamo – chan want to spend any alone time with you ODANGO!" I grit my teeth to stop from making a scene, we were in a public place after all.

A fact that she either knew and used against me so she could once again get her way or failed to see as a child herself. It was also the fact that the girls seemed to be avoid making her unhappy by NOT shutting her up or reprimanding her for her words that were hitting home. Makoto pulled Chibi Usa back before she could say anything further, but the damage had been done. I was beginning to feel ready to tear up, Rei noticed. "Grow up Odango." Rei commented. I was hurt, and worse yet it was by all of my friends in some form or another.

The worst part wasn't even their comments, which were bad enough, it was Mamoru's LACK of backing me up or shutting them down that was killing me. "I'm sure it wasn't that big of a deal." Makoto's comment while trying to be helpful didn't do much but get Mamoru to look at me like I was doing something wrong. Once again doubts resurfaced and made me think that perhaps I had been right all along. "You have anything to say Mamoru?" I purposely left out the nick name I normally used.

He noticed, "Why were you talking with him?" he asked. His voice sounded low. I responded, "It was a mere thirty second exchange at best." I grounded my voice to make it sound as 'It was literally nothing!' as possible. "Trust me, I wasn't flirting I was talking, much like you do." I turned back to him, "Yeah well your half right, he does just talk, your just too naive to realize what you do looks like flirting." once again I was being condemned by Rei while Chibi Usa nodded her head in agreement.

I could believe I didn't have ANYONE in my corner. I truly did love my friends to death, but it seems they tended to forget at times that their comments went beyond that of sarcasm and into painful territory. Mostly with lack of defending or with nervous laughter. "I think this is getting out of hand…" Ami commented, giving me a glimpse of hope that she was at least on my side during this exchange, "Yeah Usagi why don't you just apologize so that we can get to lunch together." Rei's words right there were too much.

Not to mention this was supposed to be a date…again…and again it was being ruined by them inviting themselves in on it. Assuming I wouldn't mind or ignoring that. How was I ever supposed to progress in my relationship with Mamoru if they kept jumping in on all of the dates and turned them into group outings? Furthermore, I don't even remember the last time he even kissed me for more than a cheek in front of them cause he was too embarrassed to kiss me as a boyfriend wound his girlfriend.

Though now I felt it wasn't fear of that but him using them as a shield to not HAVE to kiss me as I wished for him to. That thought and realization rattled me to my core. I had had it. I was done being the mature one who had to take the verbal insults. I shouldn't HAVE to take that from my friends or my so-called future child. They want to call me naive and immature I would do as they thought I was then and leave.

"Tell you what…" I began, anger and sarcasm coming out so easily and real that it stopped them from talking, "I'll make this simple for you since I'm obviously to naïve to think about anything else…" Rei tried to speak out only to get a stone face look from me that silenced her, "Since you all seem to feel it's acceptable to jump in on someone's dates, frequently…" I looked at them all as they tried to protest.

I silenced them with the angry look on my face, "Stalling any potential it has to develop any further and since my own so called boyfriend thinks it's ALSO accepted to LET this happen **despite** my protests and **despite** my attempts to go on dates with just the two of us…" he looked shocked by that. "You all can date him and I'll just sit my little naïve ass on the sidelines, not near any of you of course, while you all poke fun at me and let Chibi Usa run her mouth cause you're too afraid to make her upset." I snapped politely.

Fully away were in a public setting still. I have to admit I was delivering this well without any so called acting out. Screw your words you pink haired troll. I don't know what kind of daughter she acted like in the future, but this was beyond just mere insults. "Go ahead let the child own your asses, let her own yours…" I looked to Mamoru on that one, he gulped. "Cause I'm done being the _actual_ brats little bitch…I'll leave that to you guys." I stomped out the crown doors and took off.

Mamoru POV

I had never in my life heard Usagi talk like that and found my heart feeling like it was ripping in half. She severed the link between us and even Minako gasped a little at feeling that. I looked over to her as she looked to me in partial fear and anger, "You better make the right call. Not because you think its better for the future but because you actually do give a damn." Her words made me realize how badly I had been messing up lately.

I looked over the other girls who looked honestly ashamed for their actions, "We just wanted to keep the peace." Ami tried. Chibi Usa just looked on confused before asking, "What did she mean when she said she was done being the little bit - " Makoto shut her up with a hand over her mouth, "Nothing for you be concerned with." Makoto said, "Usagi has a huge point. We've all been catering to Chibi Usa's every need and neglecting Usagi's." I told her.

I was mostly at guilt for this, "But we always hang out." Rei stated, clearly not getting it, "Yeah we always do, and I've been tossing aside my dates with Usagi instead of respecting her wishes to simply have couple time." I told them, "But we have more fun that you and she could have." Chibi Usa said, "No little one…" Minako said, her tone low as she looked to me, "There are certain things couples must do mutually together to progress forward. If that is indeed what both want." Her words made it clear.

Usagi's feelings came in loud and clear during her rant. I felt her doubts, her insecurities hit me full force, preventing me from speaking up for her. It was such a wave of emotion that I felt paralyzed by how much she kept in for all these months. So when she left I was left with this sinking weight in my gut. I couldn't believe I had been messing up so badly in my effort to be closer to her and her friends as a member of this group.

I went to walk out when Chibi Usa grabbed onto my hand, "Where are you going?" she asked, "I need to talk to Usagi." I explained, "Just let her go. She's just being bratty." Sometimes I seriously couldn't believe it took Usagi to act out like this in a truly angry manner for us or just me to see how bratty our future daughter was. "No actually you're the one being bratty. And frankly how you talk to her is rude and mean." She looked shocked.

"It doesn't help matters that Rei here tends to encourage it." I looked pointedly at Rei as she gasped in shock. "Don't act so stunned, you know you jab Usagi to. It's all in good harmless fun but reality is both of you are mean and quite rude and even cruel at times. Masking it with sarcasm or laughing it off doesn't make it okay." I scolded them both lightly. I looked back down at Chibi Usa, "Now for you, I don't know why you feel the need to try and get between us but I know you do." she looked away from me.

"Think of this…" I bent down to her height and to also avoid anyone else from any neighboring booths to overhearing this, "The less time I get to spend with Usagi, is the less likelihood of you being born and existing. Think on that the next time you manipulate the girls in some form to interrupt our dates and guilt me into letting you guys stay. I'm at fault for that to in some form but not all of it." I stood back up.

"However, you guys are at fault to for letting her constantly getting you to break our dates up." I didn't see it before that the majority of the dates Usagi and I had been on were broken up by Chibi Usa going to one of the girls homes, talking them into taking her somewhere where she knew Usagi and I would be and getting them to join together and thinking a group outing would be a good idea.

I don't even think the girls realized how easily they let Chibi Usa manipulate them, "Damn." Makoto muttered, seeing it herself. "We just thought we were all hanging out." Ami said, guilt weighing on her. "Now while I go and salvage my relationship with the love of my life you girls need to get to the bottom of this issue." I looked down at the now sheepish and guilty looking Chibi Usa. "I expect a progress report as well." I noted. I was the future king of this world, and her future father, I should get one for behavioral improvement on my own kid.

I took off through the woods using my speed as Tux to help me catch up to her. I tried to use the link to find her but she when she cut me off I felt sick to my stomach. Like I lost a piece of my soul. What if I was to late? What if she really was flirting? I realize now that she wasn't I was just so mad and jealous at first cause the girls did have one valid point. Usagi sometimes didn't realize that guys were truly flirting with her when she was just merely talking to them. this just happen to have been an intact when the guy wasn't flirting.

Unfortunately my own jealousies got in the way and made me act out against her. I shouldn't have done that. I do trust her I just don't trust the guys she talks to unless I know them. I didn't display that though. I'm at fault as much as the girls are and she needs to know how sorry I am and how much I'm not going to be letting this happen going forward. She deserves better than that from all of us.

I finally found her sitting at a water fountain. I walked up to her as she spoke, "Did you know that we had a lovely date here once?" I remembered all of our dates. "Hai." I spoke, "Did you know that the last date we had that was just us was over three months ago?" I gulped and felt fear clenching in my gut. "Usa…please let me say something." I was petrified I was going to lose her, the severed link was something that stated how damned serious she was and how damned close I was to losing her.

She turned to me. I went to pull her in, but she held up her hand to stop me. She NEVER stopped me from touching her, "You've got five minutes to give me a good enough reason to NOT end this. To tell me how you really feel, how it can be fixed and how we both can follow through with that. Cause my heart can't take this anymore." Her pain became my pain and in these moments I felt sick to my gut.

"Gomen…I'm so sincerely sorry for neglecting you lately. I was trying so hard to make everyone happy that I let us fall apart little by little. You were right about everything in there and it shouldn't have been true, but it was and for that I'm sorry. I can't apologize for everyone, but I can state that I did talk to them about it and now their hopefully talking to Chibi Usa about it to." I really hoped they were.

"Its going to take more than a few apologizes to fix this. I know that." I continued on, "But if you let me I'll spend the next few months making up for the last few and spend the rest of our lives together making sure that we get our couple time in and NOT letting it get ruined or turned into another social event." She seemed to be accepting it, but I could feel her hesitant reluctance to it, "Usa…" I went to touch her again this time she didn't stop me.

"I've been a lousy boyfriend these last few months. I'm cringing badly on the inside on how many times I realize I choose time with out friends over time with just you and being with you." I did care for our friends, I did, I had been trying to strengthen our bond as such, but I let it consume me and let Chibi Usa consume my time as well. Usagi carried the brunt of all of this for to long.

"How do I know that this won't happen again?" she asked. I smiled, "Well we can always deepen our bond that way I can feel how your feeling all of the time. It'll definitely give me a clue on how to progress forward." I was in hopes as a smile cracked on her face before she shoved it down, "How did you know where to look for me?" she asked, "I felt everything you stored away in your heart and head and I couldn't stop this feeling of utter dread. It felt like I was losing you and I got sick to my gut." I admitted.

"I couldn't handle lose you Usa…your my everything and I…I can't…" I couldn't stop the tears from forming in my eyes no more than I could stop the words of love from coming out, "I love you to damned much. Whether be this life our past, I've never stopped loving you. I love ever part of you and to lose that…would be to lose the better half of my soul. You are my soul." I looked at her through bleary eyes as she had a smile on her face, "All I wanted today Mamoru was to talk to you. To sort this out." she told me.

"I don't want to break up with you, but it felt like you didn't truly want to be with me." she confessed, "Usa…" I grabbed her up in my arms, "I want you every day I wake up in the morning. I want to see your eyes before I go to sleep at night. I want to feel you curled up around me. I want you in my life for each lifetime we get to spend with each other." Things progressed fast after that.

It seemed our feelings spilling out had done the trick for us. I had her pinned to a nearby tree as she attacked my pants. The fear of losing her quickly morphed into an all consuming need to bind her to me forever. As I picked her up and slammed her into the tree bark fell off as she gasped in response. I wasn't losing her. I didn't care that I was marking her all up, nor did I care that she was giving a slight protest to her parents seeing the marks. I was more concerned with proving to her that I was all her and she was all mine.

I loved her more than words could express, which is why when she freed me, I simply pushed her panties to the side under her skirt and pushed in. It had been over three months since the last time we had been together like this. I was pissed at myself for letting it be that damned long. I was sitting inside of her as she clenched her muscles around me. Begging me for more. Clasping our fingers together I pinned her in place.

My heart was frantic from everything now. I had nearly lost her and it was from sheer stupidity and none evil related things. It made me thrust harder and faster within her as she grunted along with me. "Not going to lose you." _Not even to my own stupidity._ I told myself. "Love you." I growled as I pushed her further into the tree. Felt my hardness take her with a vigor that I hadn't ever used before.

Felt it was to rough for her, yet now, it felt necessary to show her that I trusted her completely. I felt her need to be wanted and loved and to be SHOWN this in depth. I wasn't going to let her feel unwanted or unloved or doubtful of us again. Fuck that. I thrust into her harder and faster, pushing in so hard the trees bark protested behind her as more of it came off. I didn't even care that we were in a visible view of the park.

I sunk my head into her neck and bite hard then gently and soothingly at her neck. She mewled for more. I growled in response as I felt her nibble on my own neck. Her slight roughness was so wonderful to feel. Even as I pumped my cock into her body I was shell shocked from how rough she could be back to me. It made me harder and therefore pushed me to sped up the pace and lift her legs further to slam deeper into her.

I felt her desperation to have me through the bond. I felt her love for me through it. I felt so many emotions through it that I knew we were strengthening it. My lack of involvement with us had weakened the bond and for that I deeply regretted it. "I love you." I grunted. With each new thrust that came in I chanted it into her ears. Hear her chanting the same in mine as we were building to a sweet yet powerful conclusion.

"I can't live without you." I told her, letting her feel how she made me feel. Loved. Cared for and let her feel how much I loved her to. She cried. "Mamo – chan!" I felt like the crack that formed in my heart earlier at hearing her say 'Mamoru' healed up and disappeared, "You will always be my truest love Usa…my soul mate." I slammed my cock into her slowly to enunciate how much I loved her.

"As you will always be to mine." she clenched her muscles around my member as I poured my love into her and let her feel all of me as well. The bond deepened and strengthened moreso that it had been in months and I was as happy about it as I was angered at myself for letting it grow even minutely weak. It never should have been. Which is what made my member thicken and weep within her.

"Please!" she begged. I felt her muscles undulate around me. felt her orgasm catch her and felt my own answer the call to hers. I wouldn't stop being up set with my for this for a long time coming, but I'll be damned if I EVER let her feel doubtful over us again for any reason. It shouldn't ever have happened. So, as she came around me, her walls gripping me tightly, I flooded her with myself and felt that bond we had sink us on another level.

Both of us felt our bond strengthen us both. Truthfully, I wanted to take her back to my place to show her another rough round of make-up sex. Her squeezing muscles seemed to respond to my wants without even verbalizing it. Our bond now that strong. I looked up at her as she looked down at me. Oh yeah we were definitely continuing this as my place. "Our love is eternal." I told her, "Always and forever." She answered as we kissed.


	42. Belly dancing lesson

**SerenityxEndymion** : well I do plan to make a part two to it since there was more ground to cover and I only had so many pages to write it out in. and yeah I can totally write something like that out.

 **kera69love** : yeah I noticed it in later seasons before Stars that they tended to do group things preventing Usagi from really being out on dates with Mamoru. Whether intentional or not it was done and I wanted that definitely pointed out here. Rei I think gets a certain enjoyment from picking on Usagi since she takes the verbal abuse without much qualm and considers it part of their friendship yet I think it's a bit of a psychological stressor that is actually pulling Usagi away form being a resolved in her decisions leader at certain points. Rei tends to be more authoritive in implementing herself as a leading figure even though she disguises it as team work. Usagi I think thanks to Rei's teasing lost a bit of her confidence through it but never truly recognized that cause she didn't want to believe Rei ultimately never let go of their bickering rivalry. She has to on some level get even with usagi for taking Mamoru from her even though he was never actually hers. A few dates does NOT make him a boyfriend, trust me, unless he specified they were it really was more like his appeasing her by taking her out at her repeated insistence. So when Usagi became prominent she lost the edge she thought she had and had to give it up so I think in some ways her teasing and encouraging Chibi Usa to be bratty is that tiny bit of revenge she gets on Usagi for being the princess, leader of the senshi and taking Mamoru away AND having a kid with him. is she truly a friend, yes she's a friend, but it doesn't make her a perfect friend or one that see's how wrong her actions are. Whew sorry long rant there. Lol i'll be addressing Chibi Usa's bratty behavior in the next few after this one. trust me things will be good.

 **Guest** **(1)** : I really wasn't a fan of it either. And what was worse was that if Usagi didn't take it she was considered a child for acting out against it or smarting off back. I think Usagi hates conflict unless its an innocent then she's all backbone. Its not Chibi Usa's first time being that bratty though. I was honestly disappointed in her when she talked about Saori in the anime like she was Mamoru's perfect match and she didn't understand how he got with Usagi. I know she has that who 'I have to get people to believe were sisters/cousins' thing but there are some cases where her high and mightiness go way to far and she does more harm that good. Luckily in the anime Usagi didn't believe Chibi Usa but that doesn't mean that hearing it constantly wouldn't cause Usagi to truly think about her relationship with Mamoru and wonder how he sees them. when someone hears something often enough and from people who you love or are supposed to love you, it sinks into your head and makes you seriously question things. You lose your confidence in it and self doubt begins. That's where Usagi was heading down from everything that had been going on. she listened and wondered how true everything was that she had heard and what she really knew. As for Mamoru in this case he was trying to keep control of himself from reacting to the encounter so when the girls started to talk he used it to gain control of himself but didn't expect what happened next to happen. There will be a sequel to this one, there was a lot going on and I wanted the smut to happen so it did but trust me there will be a sequel that will blow up. and Usagi will see that to. whew that was a lot, sorry. lol

 **KelseyMaePrice** : it was needed, I enjoy the sweet fanfics to read because these ones there's so MUCH in-depth character to get into that for a small drabble there's not a lot of space to 'call it out'. but I've been wanting to do this for a while now. I really want to (after I do the vampire one) do a story based on the 'what if' if Usagi finally had enough from nearly everyone, Chibi Usa included and decided that distance was something necessary. Have a quote 'straw that broke the camels back' per say. Something similar to 'perfect couple', it's a wonderfully written piece for SM. It was only rated T I think but it had so much depth for the characters that even though its incomplete and I don't think the author is coming back to it its still amazing to read on how everything starts to get layered with how she's feeling and how despite everyone wants her to 'act right' the moment she brings the issues to light they don't want to admit to it or take it as her acting out when she's really not. Perhaps I'll get my chance once the vampire one is done if you guys would like that.

 **Joanne** **Frances** **Tiano** **Cajilig** : I think they are and this will get talked about in another one cause I've wondered that to. kids tend to act differently when their NOT at home compared to home. Sometimes their worse sometimes their better. I think in her case, and this will get talked about, she knows she's technically at home but since it looks nothing like crystal Tokyo she's acting out as she feels she can especially since her disciplinarian parents aren't there to chide her for acting as she is. So in a sense she's acting out for being alone I the past and taking advantage of the fact that no one's really going to give her a good spanking. Though what you say is true I think when dealing with senshi business and time traveling it gets a tiny bit more complicated. Lol now am I defending the brat, hell no! lol trying to find the reasoning behind her behavior yes. Especially since one would think her mother in the future would gain all the memories of how she acted and punish her when she got home in the future. I don't think she thinks of these things though.

 **Guest** **(2)** : no problem

 **Oreo596** : yeah he really should have but he was trying so hard to avoid taking sides and getting her upset that he ended up ostracizing the woman that he loved and wound up with Chibi Usa gaining a crush on him (so gross by the way) and even though it was MINORLY addressed it was never FULLY addressed and needed to be. unfortunately even in the manga it seems that everyone wanted to forget that THAT happened. Even Usagi after a while wanted to forget it. Who wants to remember that their own child had a crush (as innocent as it may have been to the child and past parent) on the father in his past life and DIDN'T care even after she found out that he was her father? She still used the bond to tease Usagi and get a rise out of her. brat is really her name not Chibi Usa. Luna can be a pain the ass to especially on the condescension towards Usagi. Its like she's forgetting that she's told a 14-16 year old girl, hey you're a sailor suited soldier and have to fight evil beings, defeat evil queens, and all sorts of bad guys, while being a good student, NOT letting your close loved ones finding out about who you are, while all that girl simply wants to really do is have a part of her life that's just hers again. even if she has to fight it was a lot for Luna to put on her and EXPECT her to know how to do it without ANY former training. Then berate her for sleeping in class, falling asleep during homework, eating a lot and day dreaming about boys. Everything can be explained away with ease and yet Luna was unfairly antagonistic towards her. whew wow another rant, totally sorry about that.

7 reviews, nice, lets see where this one gets us. Please read and review, and sorry again for my long ass responses.

Belly dancing lesson

Drabble 242

Usagi POV

I was so excited we got to see this fare. There were dancing acts, vendors for food, foods that I had never even tasted before, magical acts, music guests, it was amazing to see. Mamo – chan and I were having so much fun. It was the first time in weeks we had been able to just be us away from the girls so we were taking it all in. I loved the girls, but we needed couple time together and this was proving to be a fun visit.

When we walked by a dancing act, I initially got startled by it before the beautiful red, white and white crop like tops and skirts to match lined with gold that brought a spark to my eyes. I stopped in my tracks halting Mamo – chan to as I watched. It was three women belly dancing with white and red sheet looking covers that were sheer and see through. I watched them dance as they moved with synchronicity.

I wasn't shocked that several people had gathered around the watch them as they dance. I even saw some people recording them on their phones. Waving their little sheets around as I didn't know what they were called as they danced and made the little bells and chimes they wore jingle in place. I couldn't help but follow along with the movements. Now while I admired them and found the sight to be very pretty and their moves to be very artistic, I found that when I looked up at Mamo – chan he was blushing.

I looked back and forth three times as his gaze never wavered from them. I wasn't sure how I felt about that. I was looking at all of these beautifully shaped, filled out women and looked at my own very petitely shaped body. They definitely had more curves than me. I felt a bit like a stick if I were to be next to one of them. I saw a sign just beyond the dancing women and with a sure smile made my decision.

Once the dancing number stopped and we all clapped our hands I subtly slipped one of the cards from them into my pocket as we continued along the path towards the other vendors. I listened to him talking about his studies as he got invested into his work. He was so passionate about it that it made me smile. Somehow listening to him talk made me feel like I was in his world and it didn't feel boring at all.

We agreed later on that evening to see each other again the following Saturday for our next date night. Ending it with a kiss before my father decided to check in on us since it was a Friday night and he dropped me off right before family dinner. Though mother insisted he stay for it we both knew he had a test to study for the following Friday, it was why we did the fare for those few hours today, he would have the rest of the week to study for the upcoming test. That and father still wasn't a hundred percent okay with him as my boyfriend.

He was actually leaving the shot gun by the door in view from the window outside on the days of my dates as a small warning to Mamo – chan. Mamo – chan wasn't scared mind you but he did plan to be a good son – in -law so he did he best to respect my fathers wishes…when he was in front of the house. All bets were off when we were at his place, so he left out when he reached the maximum of being at the front door. I then took the opportunity that week to take a few belly dancing lessons.

I spent all of the rest of the weekend doing extra choirs around the house to get the extra money in to pay for the lessons. By the time Sunday evening came around I was exhausted but the house was cleaned head to toe and mother never looked happier to be given a bit of free time. It also made me realize how much she did for all of us and I felt a bit more respect for her in the process of everything.

For that whole week, besides my own studies I went out after school to take care of the lessons given. As far as the girls knew I was busy at home with mother doing cleaning around the house and that we were both going to be busy. It would also ensure they didn't call to talk to me and find out I was fibbing. I didn't want them to know and the only one that did know was Minako only because she could help me convince the girls not to dig to deeply.

I needed someone on my side. Ami would see it as frivolous, so would Rei and Makoto would be probably indifferent but once she found out why she'd be more upset at Mamo – chan and that wasn't the goal here. So I took three classes that week. Learned for the extra hour after school and even improved my own balance and co-ordination. I ended up wanting to take the classes for a longer stretch of time simply because I was actually enjoying myself and it was helping my confidence levels to.

Part of me really wanted to tell Rei and the other girls but the other part of me was happy to have something like this to myself. By the end of the week I felt fully confident to give Mamo – chan a little dance show. So that Saturday as we had a nice day out for a boating trip we came back to his place. My little outfit that I BARELY managed to hide beneath my dress since my dress was a little bit shorter than the outfit for the dance, was released from the belt accessory that I used to hide it.

So when he went to use the bathroom at his place I set up the music and waited for him to come out as I took my sandals off. Once he was out, I ushered him over to his place on the couch, "Usa what's this about?" he asked me. "Be quite and you'll find out." I went back and played the song as I started to dance to the music. I pulled the sash from my purse and started to swish it around as I had learned.

Then I pulled at the belt around my waist and in a practiced move I had been developing this past week among others, I pulled the belt off and dropped the dress at the same time to reveal my outfit to him. It was skin-tight up top and revealed the incredibly flowy skirt at the bottom. I began the dance moves I had been learning all week long. Subtly sexy and yet powerful with the moves I was making.

I saw that I had him as entranced as those women did and I felt powerful. I moved up closer towards him each time I took a small dip with the sash. His head bobbed and down like a bobble head to the point where I barely managed to keep myself from laughing. Only smiled as he followed my every movement. I spun around in the hardest move to learn for me. Its what worked my balance over.

I spun around three times making sure to hit the right dance moves in between and keep my balance upright and in tune with my surroundings. It was why I made sure to keep the right amount of space between myself and all of his furniture that way I wouldn't accidentally bump into anything. On the last spin where I landed the last dancing move just right, I ended it with a tiny little sassy cock of my hips and gave him a come-hither smile.

That part was purely me as the actual smile was supposed to be more artistic and simply pretty rather than 'come and get it'. He rose up from the couch as I spun around to the sound of the song slowing down and when I turned back around as it ended he was there in front of me, "Mamo…" his fingers were on my lips, "That was so beautiful Usako…" he looked happy as anything about it.

I smiled, "I take it you liked it?" I asked, feeling confident in his response. He didn't say a word, he didn't need to. The fact that he took over my lips as he own and hauled me up against his body was enough to tell me how he felt about it. The flowy skirt was pulled up my legs by him but not off. I went to take it off when he blocked my hands, "Keep it on." there was a little kink to it so I complied and felt him as he instead pulled at the top half to get that off.

There were snap on buttons in the back, so he yanked at them and pulled it off in one fell swoop leaving only my bra on. He then unhooked them before shucking my bra off and threw it behind him. I'd have to look for that later on when I left out. He kissed me deeply as he took me into his bedroom. It had been to long since I'd last been in here. Granted it had only been a month but still, too long.

He pushed me onto his bed as he took his shirt off. Baring his hard pecks and torso to my gaze as I admired them. I reached out and touched them as I trailed my hands down towards his own pants and pulled him closer towards me with them. "Usa…" he hissed when I unbuttoned and unzipped him. I dove my hand into his pants once I had the access and felt how hard and rigid he was, "I love how hot and hard you get for me." I hissed myself.

He pushed my back on to the bed making my head hit the pillows as he pushed the skirt up and pulled my small panties down and off of me. Now all that was on me was the skirt as he dove his head underneath and began to lick at my heated core as I gasped in shock. He had done this before mind you, but his tongue was usually reserved and sensual. Right now, he was this shock wave of excitement.

His lips, teeth and tongue teasing and pushing me into states of pleasure I had only ever been in with him before. "Mamo…please…" I breathed heavily. I could feel myself half-way home and I wanted him in me to finish the journey. He maneuvered over me as he pulled my legs up and over his shoulders. That's when I felt him at my entrance. He was slick with his pre-cum as he slipped inside of me.

I felt like sucking in an air of breath as he slid inside in one slick move. It had been to long! I felt my muscles tense up around him again as he began to move in slowly. Gripping my hips and the fabric of my skirt as he moved slowly inside of me. I grasped between him and the bed post to maintain some semblance of control over my body. "Oh Usa…" he growled out as he reached upward with one hand to touch and massage my breasts.

Pinching the nipple for each oh so delicately as he pushed himself in deeply on every slow thrust inside of me. "Please!" I whimpered as he leaned in closer. "Like this?" he asked as he pushed himself in just a little bit harder than before. I reached down and grasped his rear to pull him in deeper. It made him grunt and push in once more deeper than before. "Keep that up and I won't last to long." He chuckled.

I clenched my inner muscles around him as he thrust in deeper and heard his struggle to keep himself calm. "Like that?" I teased. He lifted my legs from his shoulders and in a move I was stunned was possible with him still in me, turned me around to face the headboard while he pressed himself into me deeper from behind. His hands on my hips he said, "Put your hands against the wall." I did as asked as he thrust in harder.

It was a new angle for sure as he began a faster rhythm within me. I barely kept my balance. The pleasure was getting to be overwhelming as I used the strength in my arms to help me. This outfit and dance must have done it for him as he caressed and even slapped my rear. I was in such pleasure I actually sought out more of his slapping attention on my rear. I felt it getting a little bit stronger as his pace began to increase.

I called out for him. he pulled me back into him more, pulling me away from the wall and up into his lap. another new position. "Usa!" he whispered into my ear as he nibbled on it. I reached back behind me and grasped onto him as he pumped me up and down on his hard cock. I used my legs to help out as he grunted and pulled me down even harder onto him. "So good." His voice hitting new levels as mine did once he slipped his fingers into my heated center, meshing with my lower lips.

I cried out in ecstasy as he toyed with me. back and forth teasing as I teased him back by clenching repeatedly around him. "HAI!" he grunted and began to chant as he thrust up harder into me as I slammed myself down harder on to him eliciting more pleasure from us both. I didn't have the mental ability to think beyond calling out his name and please and more as I felt him climb that same mountain I was on.

Only then when he sounded almost frustrated did he take the skirt off and toss it into a corner of the room. His hands glued to my hips as he began to jackhammer me onto his large member. I felt like I was becoming a pile of goo at how amazing this all was. I couldn't help but cry out from the pleasure of it. I felt the orgasm stirring in me. His deep seed thrusts only making me feel more wonton and out of control.

I began to ride him harder and felt his happy response as I clenched around his shaft. I could feel him getting harder within me, signaling his own pending orgasm. "Mamo!" it was all I could pull forth from my throat as I came around him. His fingers pinching my clit delicately in response as I pulsed around his length. His own form gripped me tightly to him as he grunted and growled his own orgasmic response. I felt his shaft pulsate his own load into me as we both kept riding out the wonder waves.

Only when we slumped forward, drained temporarily of our energy did Mamo – chan ask me, "Where did that come from? I assumed he meant the dance. "You like it?" I asked instead. "I thought it was great." he answered. He pulled himself from me so that we could face each other now, "Well I saw how you watched the dance and wanted to show you I could move and look like that to." I admitted sheepishly.

"Oh Usa…" he looked a tiny bit sad now, "I was looking at them yes but not in the way you might be thinking." He responded. I questioned him with my eyes, "I was imagining you dancing like that for me. I wasn't paying attention to the women themselves, not my type. You are the only one that is my type. So when you gave me that dance it was like this newly discovered fantasy come to life." He admitted. I smiled, "Good, cause you're the only type for me to." He kissed me again, "Your amazing Usako."


	43. Ferris wheel fun

**LoveInTheBattleField** : will do.

 **KelseyMaePrice** : oh so sweet. There's been several to make me do that. 😊

 **Guest** **(1)** : yeah that was a good little tricky part. Lol yeah…now if only boyfriends in real life could be just as sweet and faithful. Some are don't get me wrong but not all. I agree with your remarks. I really wanted to wring Chibi Usa's little neck for her mockery. Sometimes her higher than thou attitude really reminded me a lot of Rei's uppity attitude towards Usagi. Both would end up pointing their noses up at her and act like they were superior towards her. its why I mentioned that Rei would be encouraging, Chibi Usa took the encouragement and acted like Rei would feeling if Rei gets away with it why not her and the girls rarely said anything trying to keep the peace. That irked me. granted for Mamoru I know he's a private guy BUT there's a difference between being private and hiding and it really almost seemed like he was hiding her in his life rather than being joyful that she was in it. He talks about how she lights up his world yet he doesn't talk to those he's closest to about her. now on one side it could be taken as he doesn't want people to know because he's afraid he'll lose her to them since she's this bundle of sunshine and she's connected with his alter ego life that he HAS to keep secret BUT it could also be taken as shame for his part that he has a younger girlfriend who thanks to a certain pink haired brat gets pulled down to the brats level and winds up acting immature when she's really trying to impress his friends and colleagues. It's not her fault if she has a 900 year old child who looks 9, pulled at her long pig tails to make her look bad, then said brat sticks her fingers up her nose to make her look worse and smile like she's really the girlfriend. What's ridiculous is that once Chibi Usa grabbed her pig tails he DIDN'T stop her then. I'm sorry but hair pulling (during a NONE pleasuring act) is painful. Chibi Usa knew better and acted out just to make her future mother look bad. its utter disrespect and if anything even more disrespectful that he didn't say something. Perhaps I'm wrong but those are my thoughts on it. BTW, I do plan to write out that fic I mentioned, it'll be after the vampire one since I did promise that one first but I will write it out. I was looking for the past few weeks for a new story AFTER the vampire one and now I have it so thank you for the encouragement. She will be strong in it but there will be moments of weakness that are relatable to the viewer, I'm just thinking of putting the timeline around the Saori storyline…what do you think? Sorry long rant. :P lol

 **kera69love** : oh yeah me to.

 **Joanne** **Frances** **Tiano** **Cajilig** : thank you to, and I feel the same way regarding any kids I hope to have some day…hopefully sooner than later. lol

 **Dymond313** : I know, I was getting that way to. your right on the stewing and that will be coming up later on. As for the belly dancing I believe so to. dancing in itself is an amazing art form. I will be writing the Usagi distancing herself one, it'll be after the vampire one since I did promise that one first. That will be the final one in the trilogy before its done with.

 **Oreo596** : yeah me to. glad you enjoyed it.

 **DarkenedHrt101** : I thought so to. lol yeah transferring that angry energy into something positive and uplifting works better, though sometimes we need to blow up. lol

 **mryann** : thank you and I agree…on all accounts.

Ferris wheel fun

Drabble 243

Usagi POV

It was so nice to be here, the festival that came to Kyoto brought in a lot of business for the local places and gave us the chance to have a night off from being senshi for once. We were able to just be normal teenagers. Even Mamoru had gotten the time away from his busy studies to come out and enjoy himself. He'd already won a few of the squirt water games and even won the hit the mallet game once.

I smirked thinking he used his Tux strength to beat that one a bit. I would have taken the stuffed bear he won for me when Chibi Usa came up out of nowhere and grabbed it for herself. Granted the bear was more of a child's toy to begin with but it was more on principal of the matter that she was taking something of mine…again. she already hogged up so much of my bed at home lately that I was taking to sleeping downstairs on the couch.

Already woke up on it three times this week. Mother had even made a room for her in the attic to have her own space but she insisted on making her way into my room, having me read a story to her which was sweet then fall asleep. If I accidentally woke her up she became defensive and refused to admit she wanted to be near me as an adult figure she looked towards for protection. I didn't want to say mother figure as I wondered what type of mother I was in the future. I wondered this the most when I woke up on the couch.

And if I did manage to not wake her up after she fell asleep and get her back upstairs to her room, she'd get miffy with me the next morning. So this festival that Mamoru had taken me to was supposed to be a time for us to enjoy and even the girls had decided to come along though more so because they wanted a break from things to. I couldn't blame them, it had been a hard year on us all.

So when Chibi Usa showed up I tried to act politely and civilly. I think the girls were starting to see that I was trying my best to avoid fights with the child. She was seriously having me question the type of parent I was in the future. Did she act out when she was at home or was this really all from missing her parents and the future she was used to being in? Crystal Tokyo was a very elegant place.

I'm guessing anyways. It was in shambles when we left it, but from the images we got it looked very beautiful. So I wondered if she just really missed home and missed being able to be a princess in the future. She was stuck being an average child here in the past and had to abide being just a simple child. In the future no one liked to step on her toes being a princess so my guess was she was used to it.

Plus in the future she was more than likely celebrated and cherished and here she wasn't. she missed being there and being with her parents. We were the younger yes, but cheaper versions of her parents in a sense. We weren't at the power levels they were at nor did we have reign over the world yet. This world was completely different for her and to assimilate to it I told myself must have been difficult.

Especially for a child…however…and this is where my heart stopped going out to her. it didn't mean you had to or GOT to act out and be a brat. You assimilated and evolved with those around you. I have a strange feeling that her parents wanted her to be back here in the past so she could learn how to be normal instead of just a princess waited on. Like they wanted her to be able to fend for herself and not just in battle.

However these were just theories I told myself to stop myself from engaging in verbal battles with her in public. So when she took the stuffed toy and stuck her tongue out at me I bite my lip and remained indifferent and told myself the little speech in my head to help me avoid stooping down to her childish level. It seemed she enjoyed doing that so to avoid her getting her bratty way I repeated this in my head.

"Come on." Mamoru guided me away from her and towards the huge Ferris wheel. I was a welcoming distraction as I craned my neck up wards to see the top. "Wow, that is pretty big." I had to admit. I looked back and saw that Chibi Usa was about to get cranky. I hated to give up my popcorn but I wanted some alone time with my Mamoru so I bite the proverbial bullet and asked, "You want some?"

She grabbed the container and started to chow down, "Might as well. If you keep it up with the food you'll turn out looking like a stuffed pig or elephant." I clenched my fists at my sides as I looked at Minako, sending her a 'take her off my hands for a little bit' look as she nodded and took Chibi Usa's free hand, "Want to get on this ride, looks fun?!" Chibi Usa was immediately pulled into a line with her new popcorn container in tow.

The other girls may not have seen it so easily but at least Minako could sense things at certain points. Her powers were starting to really come in at times making it easier for me to get some help when dealing with the brat. Rei wasn't much help with her encouraging and even though Ami and Makoto tried it was Minako I counted on during these moments to help me out and actually pull her away.

Chibus Interuptus gone for now I got in line with Mamoru for the Ferris wheel. We made it onto the little ride and were thankfully facing away from the little brat looking for us. Out of sight, hopefully out of mind. I breathed a sigh of relief as we got a chance to climb higher and higher, the starts out tonight were looking so brilliant. I smiled for the first real time tonight. Relaxed and snuggled closer to Mamoru on the ride.

"Sometimes you truly forget how beautiful the sky looks at night without the city lights." The air almost smelled fresher up here to. "It is…plus it's also kind of hard to pay attention when the city lights are out when its because of an attack." I nodded in response as he pulled me into his embrace. We sat in silence next to each other for a few brief quiet moments. When I felt a tiny breeze catch us I curled up closer into his embrace.

He pulled me in closer as I looked up into his midnight blue eyes. The moment was right as we kissed. We felt the ride rocking us naturally a bit. Having been what we've been through we knew it was okay and now at the top I even felt dare I saw it more daring. The bar in front of us was just loose enough, yet not to lose to allow me to slip out and over on top of him. He looked startled by my move.

"We both know with Chibi Usa down there she's going to want to go with you if I'm going with you. This is really our only chance for alone time." I explained. Nodding I could feel him using his powers around us. I looked at him questioningly, "Your not know for being quiet and I don't want to rocking to tip us over or cause us to fall so I putting a protective barrier around us." I didn't know he could do that with his crystal.

"I've been learning to master it." As if he knew what I was thinking as I went forward to kiss him. He wrapped his arms around me and sure enough I felt very little movement from the ride as we moved to the very top. I felt high up, yet I knew I had been higher. However, this was purely for sex compared to those other times. I started to rub my panty covered center against him as my skirt had risen up at this point.

"Good cause I'm going to rock your world on this ride." I told him as I undid his belt and his pants. He shifted them downwards so that he would be exposed, "Usa…I never knew you were so bold." I looked at him oddly, "As Sailor Moon yes but not as Usa…my Usa…" true I had never been one to actively engage him in sex in public places, it had mostly been him, but that didn't mean I couldn't.

So in response to it I reached down and pulled him out. He groaned and it was probably a good thing he put the barrier up, that would have for sure caught the attention from the people below us. I began to pump him as he reached beneath my skirt, pushed my panties to the side and slid a finger into my heated depths. At this angle he was able to reach pretty far. We both pumped into each other at a steady stable rhythm.

Not to fast or hard, just a gentle build up. Straddling his hips definitely helped in positioning as he removed his slick fingers from my center. I moaned at the sensation as he lifted them to his mouth and sucked the juices off. "Delicious." His words enticed me as I slowly released his hard cock, rubbing it one last time as I felt his pre-cum coat the head. Getting the devil in my eyes I wiped it off with my forefinger and brought it up to my mouth sucking it in as a savored his masculine flavor.

I practically felt through our link how turned on that made him as I felt his cock bob beneath me, fully hard now and begging for entry. I shifted over him just a bit, "Does someone want inside?" I teased. He nodded as I used one hand to steady myself on his shoulder and the other to guide him into my heat, gently since I had the safety bar back behind me. I felt the tip of him enter and was thankful that the ride was taking so long.

It was a fairly large Ferris wheel, so the ride was going to take several long minutes. Enough time for us to have a quickie moment up here and just barely be presentable when the ride was done with. "I hope we have enough time." I remarked as I slowly slid down his shaft, enveloping him in my warmth. He grunted as I groaned at the sensual connection. "Don't worry, the protective barrier will also prevent them from seeing what were doing until were presentable again." I looked at him in curiosity, "Okay you definitely need to tell me after this HOW your able to do that." he smirked.

"Later." He promised as he enveloped me in a kiss and pushed forward all the way into me. I gasped as he slowly rocked himself inside of me. His length like always when we got the chance to be alone, stretched me out so completely. I didn't know how he always fit that massive thing in me. It was like we were a perfect fit for the other. His hands were steady on my hips as I moved up and down on him.

My hands took to his shoulders as I used my knees to either side of him to move up and down, his own hands took to pulling me back down as he pushed up my shirt and pushed my bra down to envelope a nipple into his mouth. I felt his tongue tease it as he pulled me further down on himself, thrusting his hips up just a bit as I moaned from the impact. "So amazing…" he mumbled against my breasts as he switched between them. I grasped onto his head as he pushed one hand between us to rub at my clit under my panties.

It was in soft and gentle strokes that were building me up. I opened my closed eyes and saw the starts above my head. I saw the blackness that was the night-time and the moon in the distance. I began to smile as she seemed to be winking at me. happy that I was happy and I was. Anytime we had the chance to be a couple or have each other's backs I was happy with him. Even when we just spent time together with a group of friends I was happy.

However right now I was feeling the strings of desire curl up within me. I was feeling his cock push itself deeper and deeper inside of me. the slow rocking we were doing was building me up as designed and building him up to. I could feel his pace begin to get faster as he was trying to avoid losing control on the ride we were on. his fingers gripping me harder on my hip as he grunted and thrust up harder.

It made me feel like I was on another level with this as I saw the night sky. It was exhilarating to be doing this. So when I craned my neck back down to avoid a neck ache I saw his beautiful and yet darken blue eyes watching me. The passion within them was insatiable as if he'd been watching me the whole time. "You look enchanted bathed in the night as you do. Riding me as you are." He near whispered.

I smiled and began to ride him harder making him smirk and pull me down harder. That's when we heard the carnival attendee say something. Knowing we were getting close to the ground again we sped up. Smirks and smiles on our faces as we raced with out bodies towards the edge of no return. The noises our bodies making were becoming salacious yet neither of us cared. My vocals were getting higher, but he only encouraged me as I felt the strings of a pending orgasm become more eminent.

His own orgasm I could feel was getting closer as well. Our movements by now should have been rocking the whole seat we were on yet thanks to his protective barrier it hardly moved which was good since we were rocking it hard enough to knock us both off. My sounds were getting higher and his encouraging grunts were getting more bold to making me definitely glad for the barrier. I wasn't sure we could have been quiet with all the silent people on board especially with how loud I could get.

So when he started to thrust even harder into me I felt that burst of pleasure take over me, his fingers gently pinching that nub of mine as I cascaded over the edge and came around his hard cock. He slammed himself up as he pulled me down hard onto him. His own orgasm slamming through him as he grunted his release into my neck. It took us several long seconds to come down, so much so that I wondered if he used his powers to stretch time out to give us more for up here, but I knew that wasn't possible.

Only one person had control over time to do anything and Pluto would wring our necks to asked to use it for such a personal and unnecessary reason to do it. So when I pulled myself off of him and righted myself the protective barrier dropped and we were next in line to get off. I saw Chibi Usa looking slightly fumed that she got side-railed from jumping into the middle of us, but I didn't care.

When we stepped off Minako gave me a knowing look, but I knew I looked fine. "Want some?" she asked as she handed me her lemonade to drink. I took several long gulps of it as I rehydrated from that excursion. Smiling we all started to walk towards the next ride as Chibi Usa insisted on going on it with Mamoru…alone. Purposely choosing a ride that was more for kids so she knew I wouldn't be caught dead on it.

In those moments though as he winked at me I felt the tendrils of our sex and orgasms still linger on us. Which is why when Chibi Usa insisted that he pick her up he managed to avoid doing so by telling her no one else was holding the kids to go on the ride. "So that must have been a hell of a ride." Minako commented. I smiled but didn't bite the bait, "Thanks for being my wing woman tonight." She smirked, "I'm the goddess of love." she winked back at me as I took one last sip of her drink.


	44. Bunny lingerie

**SerenityxEndymion** : wherever your guys requests take these. Lol I think I did the changing room. Lol and technically the wedding one to. lol thanks and yes, I believe so to. she has that love goddess connection so it tends to help out.

 **Joanne** **Frances** **Tiano** **Cajilig** : oh it so does, which is why Minako is literally my first thought when it comes to help regarding chibi Usa. Then to Makoto, then Ami…Rei is usually last. For obvious reasons.

 **Guest** **(1)** : I don't plan to stop. The day I do STOP writing is the day I'm working with several kids of my own, then I'll probably slow down but truly STOP I don't see that happening any time soon. You guys give me the ideas I'll write them out.

 **Oreo596** : it's a family fun carnival trip, of course she got herself invited along.

 **Guest** **(2)** : exactly, I had to re-work the powers in there or else I realized there's really NO time to do that on a ferris wheel. Lol I wanted to be sure that he doesn't always give into Chibi USa on stuff, sometimes he defers her to the other girls to get a break with Usagi. I agree with you regarding the anime. It came off as more embarrassed that protective. Granted it could also be since she's young and the American version put him as much older than her THAT was why he was portrayed as hiding her. in the American version she's yes 15 by then, but he's at least 20 if not 21, in the anime version she's 15 but he's 17-18, definite difference. So the American version messed that part up a bit probably made that worse because of the age difference they gave them. as for the new fic, yes I feel that time frame will work best considering what did happen in the anime, the fact that she (saori) knew he was in a relationship but didn't know how serious it was does prove that he wasn't very talkative about it which does give off the impression its not as serious to him as it is to Usagi. I have a plan of motion for the last straw part, and no, no real cheating will happen, BUT there will be that moment of heartbreak that pushes Usagi over the edge with EVERYTHING else that she has been dealing with. a crack in the foundation per say that is exploited to hurt her through him and he being him doesn't know how to fix it and doesn't want to admit that there's something deeper to be fixed until later on, but I won't give to much away. Don't worry to much, I've got a mental storyline going on its just how to execute it going forward.

 **mryann** : thank you, glad you loved it. Yes public sex is definitely a winner. lol

6 reviews, nice, lets see where this next one gets us, and as I mentioned in the other updated fic, I'm conducting a small survey to see which story people want first, I know I say the vampire was coming out but I decided to let you, the fans decide. Which one would you like to see first, the 'hand enough' of the vampire one, let me on in the reviewing comments so I can get to work after the 'O & D' one is done. Thank you!

Bunny lingerie

Drabble 244

Usagi POV

I was at the lingerie store with Minako as we saw a nice sale going on. "Oh look at this one!" Minako was looking at a bright orange baby doll set that went well with her skin tones. I liked the design of it but felt that if I tried to wear it, I'd look like a slutty carrot. It was color wise complimentary. "So why haven't you gotten anything yet?" she rounded on me. her eyes accusatorily as she folded her arms together.

I was wondering when this would happen. I sighed. That was what this trip was about. Getting me to try new lingerie again when the last trip ended in a bust. Don't get me wrong the last trip was successful in getting the lingerie set. The unfortunate part that ended with me throwing it out and regretting the purchase for the money wasted was when we came back to my place at mother's insistence to help her with choirs.

Minako grabbed her bags and slipped out. I on the other hand worked for the next three hours and forgot about mine still on the bed. When I was done that's when Mamoru came over for dinner. Mother had me go upstairs to get a certain pink haired child and that's when the horror of a sight hit me. she was parading around in it as if it were a pretty dress for her to wear. When both of us came in and found the sight I almost lost my dinner.

She of course had NO idea what the purpose of the lingerie was for so I tried to ignore it and let it go but when she INSISTED on wearing it for dinner that evening both Mamoru and I had to explain to her why she couldn't which lead to her telling me I was to fat to make a pretty outfit like that work. We finally got her out of it and got her to be in her own clothes but still I couldn't wear it afterwards.

I tried to return it but couldn't find the receipt. Besides I really didn't feel comfortable even seeing it again knowing who I had seen it on. It just seemed wrong. So I avoided buying lingerie again plus Mamoru once he saw it he looked at me in near horror for having bought it to. He truly made me wonder sometimes if he even saw me as sexually as I saw him. However I knew deep down he did, it was just disturbing to see Chibi Usa in it like that.

She had no idea of its actual use and was innocent to such things so I didn't fault her TO much for it, but I did fault her for going into my room when she shouldn't have and going through my bags when she shouldn't have. I lost the will to get lingerie for a while after that episode especially since it killed off any sex drive Mamoru and I had for that evening. Seeing your future daughter in overly big for her form lingerie was a definite sex mood killer.

"Because I haven't found anything that I like." I tried in response. She 'hurmped' at me in response and turned the corner of the store before squealing, "I so totally found your next piece." She snapped her head around the corner like a mischievous pop out character from a book. It was as comical as it was rattling. I peaked around the corner and saw the piece in question. I had no words, my jaw dropped as I looked at it. I t had fur in the right places and the material looked soft to. "This is so you." Minako brimmed with happiness.

I had no words therefore no ability to say no to it when she grabbed a small, double checked the cup size and shoved it at me. I couldn't formulate a protest. It was me. And maybe it had been long enough to get that memory out of my head and let it go. seconds later we were at the check out and getting the pieces we had found. "Just wait till Mamoru sees you in this." She was as delighted as I was…inside that is.

So when I got to Mamoru's place hours later, him being at work at the hospital for another shift and not getting off till this evening I decided to try it on in front of his mirror. I stripped down and turned the music on phone and started to play it. The speakers loud on the song choice as I giggled at the irony of my buns for once. The two buns could be taken as bunny ears as the bunny lingerie came with a pink and white choker, a small tuff of white hair for a bunny tail on the thongs, a cuff for each wrist, and a hook in the front corset.

The corset and thong were both light pink white everything else was white. It gave off a certain innocent look to it in my eyes and I was starting to regret getting the pink one. "Maye the black and white one would have been better…" I mused to myself as I tried posing in it to see how well that worked. I tried traditional poses first. My signature pose just made it look funny and didn't work well.

I tried to do a sexy pose by bending over and letting my butt pop out a bit but at that angle it looked to big in my opinion. I tried to look cute in another one by leaning forward and found that my breasts nearly popped out. that had me giggling in response. I never had that happen before and it was kind of an ego booster. Finally the song changed to a more upbeat tune as I started to dance a bit in my poses.

I feel the light material in my hands and like how it feels against my skin. "So smooth." I mutter as I feel it down to my hips where the corset ends. I bend over again in it and for fun slap my own ass and move it around. I couldn't stop the round of giggles that accompanied it as I became more lose with it on. so much so that I was losing track of time. It wasn't till I really got into the posing and turned around that I found my heart skipping a beat as I saw Mamoru standing by the door of his bedroom where I was now facing.

My face had to have been several shades of beat red. Oh how embarrassed I was with this. In his home dancing and posing like an idiotic goof ball. I felt like crawling under a rock right about now. How long had he been there?! How much of my ridiculous posing and dancing had he seen of me?! Though the most important question I had was why the hell were his pants around his ankles and was that a look of pure unadulterated 'I want you right the fuck now!' he was giving me as he worked his boxers down?

Mamoru POV

I had gotten home early for once and was thankful for it to. I hadn't seen Usagi all week long and I needed to see her badly. We hadn't had sex in weeks and there was only so much use with my hand I could deal with. I preferred the real thing. So when I came home early thanks in part to completing all of my rounds AND that someone came in early to get a head start. I was able to get off two whole hours thankfully early.

So when there was music going off in my room I was stunned. I walked in and found the most delicious looking sight ever in my room. Usagi in there, posing in this sexy bunny lingerie set, the fluffy tail making me want to rip it off and shove myself into her from behind as she bent over and posed before giving her ass cheeks a good slap. I watched them jiggle just a little bit as she giggled in response to it.

Seeing her in that outfit as she posed and gave a little shaky dance to it, I felt myself swell up so fast and hard I was poking out from the front of my scrubs. I nearly grasped on to the frame of the door to gain some semblance of control from the appealing sight in front of me. I didn't dare say or breathe a word and even as I fought to control myself from reacting. I wasn't ready to let her know I was here just yet.

I didn't want to disrupt this vision of beauty or raw sexual playfulness she was showcasing to me even though she wasn't aware that I was here just yet. I felt like a lion approaching its mate, as said mate entertained and danced to appeal to the lion. Her movements were sensuous and provoked the inner wild animal in me to come out and play. I licked my lips as I loosened the drawstring on the bottoms and felt the tinge of relief that came from that.

I couldn't help the tiny growl that emerged as they fell down and I began to lightly play with the shaft. She couldn't hear it thankfully over the music playing but she definitely saw me when she turned around and was startled. I must have appeared to be crazed with lust and want for her right now because it's how I felt. She looked at me oddly considering my state of dress till she saw what I was doing as I walked forward.

That's when her stance went from embarrassed to curious. "Is that a bunny tail?" I asked gesturing her with my other hand to turn around for me to see it. She did and bent over the bed in a pose just a little bit as I walked forward and pressed myself up against her. She reached back around with her left arm and pulled me in by my head closer as I fastened my hands into her hips and pulled her back against me.

Letting her feel how hot and hard for her I was already. I nuzzled my nose and lips against her neck as I nibbled on the soft skin there, "You smell delicious and look good enough to eat." I reached down with one hand to slip into her quivering heat through the thongs up front. She gasped at the slight pressure and leaned further back in to me. Her hips unconsciously rubbing up against my length making me growl again for her. This time she heard it and mewled back for more of what I had to give her.

Her mewling sounds only served to turn me on further as I rubbed at her heat. Her lips becoming slippery with her wetness as I sunk a digit in then two as she started to move with the motions of my hand. Sinking into her repeatedly, slowly at first then harder as her body begged me for more, "You like that?" I asked her, as she held onto me, her legs starting to shake from the feelings I was evoking within her. "Hai…more." She answered, her voice cracking from the need in her form as mine was getting deeper from my own.

I couldn't stop myself from sinking into her more than I could stop myself from breathing in that moment. I bent her over the bed and pushed the thong in the back to the side, gave her rear a light slap that earned me a startled yet excited moan. I felt her legs spread as she was wanting this as much as I was. I felt for her lips as I pushed my hips against her rear. My length pushing into her from behind as I felt her muscles stretch to accommodate me.

Her gasp of pleasure as she gripped onto the bed sheets gave me a sense of male pride as I placed my hand on her backside and sunk in the rest of the way in. "Mamo!" she gasped out as I gripped her hips and held her in place. Needing once more to reign in my control to avoid coming in her too fast. Forcing my hips to go slow. Agonizingly slow to give me time to gather that control. I hadn't foreseen how much I'd be ready to come once in her at this angle.

Seeing her bent over on the bed in supplication as I took her from behind was something we rarely did. Not due to not wanting to but because we were never in that position to begin with to do this. She reached back towards me and pulled me in by my hips to be further inside of her as she mewled for me to move within her. I felt her muscles clenching around me as I pushed out of range of her hands.

"Mamo!" she whimpered, wanting to feel more of me. I pushed back in again, going slowly to keep myself in check and to avoid coming like a twelve year old kid with his first porno mag, especially as I saw her corset from behind. The fabric was nice to touch against my hands but now I wanted to feel her soft skin. I leaned forward and pulled her up just enough to undo it from underneath her.

I shoved it away after several long, frustrating seconds once she helped me remove it before I grasped onto her breasts. Delighting in pinching her nipples and playing with the soft breasts she had all the while pushing myself slowly into her. The angle allowed for me to reach new depths and hit a new angle inside of her that made us both want move faster. Believe me I wanted to race into her.

I wanted to jackhammer my cock into her till we both came screaming each other names, but I had to maintain that control first so I could make sure that that happened. So as I went about the slow pace. Pumping my member into her and feeling my girth sink in and be caressed by her clenching muscles was one of the most delightful and wonderfully agonizing things to ever feel, especially now that I had her skin available to me.

Touching her milky skin was sweet and feeling her wanting more of me was all the more tantalizing as I started to feel that control coming back to me. Enabling me to go a bit harder and faster than before. I felt ready to ease more into it when I reached forward and started to rub her little tight nub. Her head shot back towards me as she cried out. Her sounds raw as I rubbed against her repeatedly, enjoying watching her face turned to the side.

It was when I rubbed and then pinched just slightly that I felt her begin to clamp down on me. I felt he surge hit me hard. I wasn't going to last long at all. That's when all of a sudden the sight of her bent over did me in. Whatever control I had gained back was gone. In a flash I was pounding into her like my life depended on it. She was crying out. Her sounds of pure pleasure racing through her as they were with me.

Her legs giving out behind her as I held her up against my cock, pressing her repeatedly onto me as I toyed with her that much longer and felt her muscles contract around me. I felt my own orgasm begin to surge through me. The need to cum was so hard as I tried to force it down to enjoy this just a little bit longer. However that was not to be, with Usagi clenching and pulling my seed from my shaft I had no control.

It was all hers. She came tightly around me. Triggering my own as I exploded inside of her. My hips jerking repeatedly into hers as I pressed myself against hers hard. The jerking not stopping, not even close as I kept hammering into her. My cum felt like it would never stop flowing as I felt her orgasm continue on. Pressing up against those bundle of nerves never felt sweeter as I felt her juices flowing around mine.

It was several minutes later when we finally came down from the orgasmic high as I pulled out before slumping next to her. I pulled her in with me to avoid letting her fall on the flooring below, "That was a nice surprise." I was finally able to respond moments later when I had the ability to think back. "Yeah…went shopping with Minako. Looks like it was a worthwhile trip." She agreed, breathless as I was.

I looked over at her, "Definitely. Feel free to go shopping with her for these more often." If I had more brain power I would have handed her my credit card but as it was between work today and that explosive ending I didn't have much brain activity to do anything for the next twenty minutes. So instead I requested, "Next time…no thong." She looked at me with mirth and devils horns on her head, "Count on it." she replied as she kissed me.


	45. Jealousy can be towards anyone

**LoveInTheBattleField** : will do.

 **klrowe4** : totally, I actually got inspired from one real life experience and a fanfic for that one. the short version, I tried on a piece of my own mum's lingerie and didn't realize what it was till after I put it on as a kid. When I saw how see through it was it finally hit me and I tossed it off. The second one was a fan fic I read a while ago where it was a sexy sailor moon costume that usagi had bought, chibi usa went through her bags and found it thinking it was a gift for her. it was humiliating for usagi especially since it was right in front of Minako and mamoru in the arcade. So I had inspiration. And write it out when you ready, it took me years to build up the courage after reading everything off the site for years and from the rating of T and up, I just prefer M for obvious reasons. Lol

 **SerenityxEndymion** : hopefully the explanation above and the fact that it was necessary to the drabble makes it logical to be placed in there. Plus I was honestly going for more laughs than puke so sorry I guess.

 **CassieRaven** : yes chibi usa doesn't help any real situation she's in, and even as a senshi herself she winds up doing more of a scrappy do for scooby to save (her being crappy and Moon being scooby) and still tries to take credit for it and avoid thanking her. as for the confidence boost sometimes that's needed and to be able to talk to your BFF and vent and just be with the girls without a 900 year old in a 9 year old body brat act up simply because she feels she can. She will be on usagi's side a lot since ami's more of a logical thinker so she tries to see where she can defuse it politely. Makoto tries similar but with food for both, and rei, in her own way tries with distraction of events but winds up half the time if not most of the time agreeing with chibi usa then changing the subject. Minako is true blue the best and I think its due to her connection to emotions the way she is. Even though its for love you can still feel the love vibs from your friends whether its love of a spouse or sibling. So for her she feels it. Rei wouldn't since she can only sense good or bad vibes. As for the real life stuff its fine I get it. Your good. 😊

 **Joanne** **Frances** **Tiano** **Cajilig** : definitely will do that.

 **phillynz** : great I'm glad you enjoyed it. 😊

 **KelseyMaePrice** : thanks, I was aiming for laughter to.

 **Guest** **(1)** : will do.

 **Oreo596** : of course! Minako is the champ of it.

 **mryann** : thanks, got your vote, and sure thing.

 **Guest** **(2)** : I'm glad you liked it and got your vote in to. I'm glad it sounds exciting, I'm just right now working on flushing it out as there's so much good material to use in the beginning and during some confrontation scenes that I know its going to take trial and error for this work out for the couple. its why I'm currently debating on putting chibi usa through her own self acknowledgment of her errors. Make her see what can happen when you treat someone who is undeserving of it with such disrespect. Plus talking about it with you guys actually gives me MORE ideas and fuel to write this out.

11 reviews nice, lets see where we get with this one, oh and by the way, as I've put on the other story I've got both the storylines written out for both the vampire sequel finalie and the 'had enough' story which I'm currently titling 'breaking point' I just need to know which one you all want. I've got 3 votes it seems so far for 'breaking point' so it seems that is in the lead. Please the rest who have not yet voted let me know in the reviews or if you want PM me to let me know, read and review!

Jealousy can be towards anyone

Drabble 245

Sailor Moon POV

I couldn't believe how bad that fight had been. It was a particularly nasty one that ended with me having a bruised leg as I over worked both of them to pull two teenage boys, just a few years older than myself out of the way of a slim attack. They hadn't per say cowered in fear rather they stood frozen to the spot in fear as I had to use extra speed and strength to pull them to safety. A feature that I'm sure made Jupiter and even Mars both proud and surprised.

Maybe even a little admirable. I wasn't sure but either way I definitely just barely got them out of the hot zone before the slim coated the pavement where they had been at. The slim just happen to have been what sucked the energy from people as it gave the youma more energy to combat us. Once I pulled them out of the way I rounded my scepter at the big ugly thing and with anger in my veins at the strain and pull blasted it.

It disintegrated shortly afterwards as Venus, Mercury and Mars were helping the civilians on the other side of the park area. There had thankfully been trees around to give us a chance to transform and to avoid exposing ourselves. So when the fight started we gave the creature hell as we worked as a team to get people out of the way. It was just these two guys that had cowered at first behind a bench then finally gathered up the courage to come out only to freeze on the spot. I tell you some people.

The other girls managed to get the others out of the way with minimal issue I was the one with the two frozen ducks. So when the creature was dusted I avoided cringing in response to the pulling my muscles had taken. It was then that we noticed camera's flashing their lights at us. I turned around to get blinded by several journalists getting camera shots in. half the girls fled to get out of the lime light but being on the other side I was closer therefore more blinded than they were to it.

I tried to smile before taking off but before I could one of the teenagers responded, "Arigato! So much. I thought I was toast." I nodded and was about to leap off when the other same, "Me to, would it be to much to ask for an autograph." I sighed, and knowing there were camera's on me I smiled and replied, "Sure, I just need a pen and paper." He pulled out form his backpack a notepad and pen to do it.

I tried to keep the smile up even as my leg began to protest the continued use. I know I for sure strained a muscle now. So as I was autographing I noticed the reporters getting closer towards me. I could feel my own anxiety levels rising. My own father was a reporter and while I thankfully DIDN'T see him in the crowd I not only DIDN'T want to take that chance, but I didn't need those closer to me to connect the dots at seeing my signature hair style on my alter ego counterpart.

Plus these reporters were the types that got up into your personal space. I didn't like that and it made me feel uncomfortable after a while. I briefly wondered if this is what normal celebrities felt like when Tuxedo Mask dropped down to me, "Sailor Moon we should be going now." he suggested. Giving me a reprieve. I could only figure he felt my anxiety and was giving me a way out from the swarm of reporters that were now coming in like vultures.

I agreed as I finished the autograph when the other teenager asked, "Really quickly before you go can I get a picture?" I sighed but accepted as he pulled out his phone and took a quick snap shot of us. By now I could feel Tux getting agitated to but seemed willing to let it go until the first teen asked one last question, and actually grasped onto my arm in the process. Had he been a youma my instinct would have been to hit him away it felt that sudden.

"I just know if I DON'T ask this I'll regret it." he began, he really did seem like a good guy just very shy and trying so hard to be cool after the ordeal in front of his friend and myself so I smiled in response and calm down a bit, "I'd love to get to know you better, would it be possible for me to take you out for a date?" my eye brows shot up in shock. I'll be the first to admit I've NEVER other than my Tux had ANY male ever ask me out on a date before…in this life that is so this was a shocker.

Not that I didn't think I couldn't have been it was just that once rumors of my father totting around a shot gun chasing after a guy ONE time had gotten out the rest of the guys became terrified to even broach me for it. And in that case father had mistaken what had happened, over reacted and did literally chase the boy from my room with his shot gun. In my father's defense I did sound like I was being sort of mauled.

It just wasn't the case at all. The boy who was a friend, who did like me had given me a tickle fight and my voice rose, father freaked out, and grabbed the gun. The guy ended up talking about it to any one that would listen to not bother with me or else face my father's wrath. In my defense, I am very ticklish and the door was wide open so it's not like I was trying to hide anything at all.

So case in point with this I was unused to it and had to try to politely explain to him that I wasn't available. However before I could utter a word of anything Tux's lips were on mine like a seal of assertion. I had to grasp onto his form as he kissed me at such an angle that I was quite literally bent over. His hands holding me up and holding me close. That's when I felt the blasts of easily a few dozen camera's on me.

I felt my face flush with excitement and embarrassment when he finally released my lips. The kiss had even felt a tad more aggressive than usual and I knew why. He was proving a point to the teen boys that I was clearly, no joking aside, taken for life. When the kiss ended he even sucked my lower lip into his mouth before releasing it just a little bit at a time before letting me see that even he was affected by it. Whether intended to or not he was and as he straightened us both up I felt the heat rise to my cheeks.

The expression on the teens faces were of shock and understanding mixed with slight disappointment as the reporters started to barrage us with so many questions I couldn't keep up to even respond to one. I think I heard something about 'being an item' or 'when's the wedding' or something else but it became too jumbled to sort through it all before Tux lifted me into his arms by my waist and fled the scene with me in tow.

Tuxedo Mask POV

I was getting beyond frustrated seeing these two boys hit on her. Fine I understood it a LITTLE bit but still. She's clearly been seen being by MY side. Seen ME protect her from time to time and seen the way we look at each other. So the autograph I felt was acceptable even as I jumped down to her side. My instincts telling me to be there for her just to be on the side of caution. I kept an eye on the reporters that were keeping themselves at bay for the moment. The girls had already shot out of here a moment before.

I did and didn't blame them. I did because they should have waited to make sure Moon got out to but didn't cause they knew Moon could handle herself. She could don't get me wrong but when it came to civilians when the fighting was done with she had a hard time saying no. Unless it was a reveal all thing then she was hard and firm on saying no. She preferred to keep our identities a secret till it was time for that to be different.

So when the other teen asked for a picture and she accepted that to I kept a watchful eye on the reporters. They could give hungry vultures a run for their money they looked ready to pounce themselves. This was the type of thing I wanted to keep her safe from. The scrutiny of public view and from others trying to dig up stuff on her as well as the rest of us by taking as many close up shots as they can and try to identify us from there. Feeling it'll be the scoop of their careers and yet they hold no care to how it affects us.

Or the world we fight to protect. Not that that clicks in their heads at the time. I shrug off that as I feel my frustration on another matter bound up and hit me square in the chest. The kid asked her out. I could feel her anxiety level creep up again. Thanks to her, good for me, over protective father she had never really been asked out before. So I was her first and ONLY boyfriend and future everything ever.

So I was certainly NOT going to let some pubescent teens try to test the waters on that one. I saw the look in his eyes to. He was hoping the sweet honest charm would win or in this case subtly pull a date from her. Especially with the media RIGHT THERE. If she said no she looked bad and could even be labelled as a snob for saying no. however if she said yes, which I KNEW she wouldn't she would have to deal with the tabloids saying that she was accepting a date when _I_ was right there with her.

So I did the only thing I could think of. I grappled her into my hold and kissed her boldly than I had ever kissed ANYONE in my life or my previous one. She was the only woman I dare to in either life kiss so passionately and boldly as I did with her. She was the only one that made me passionate enough to do it. So when I laved her mouth with mine, I could feel the heat of the camera bulbs on us both.

I could feel the heat flushing through her body. She may want to deny it but she got a certain thrill from having people see us be somewhat intimate together. Something like this was what got her motor revving at certain points. Granted it definitely didn't do it for that but it didn't hurt either. Especially hearing the subtle groan of disappointment coming from the teens to the side of me as I held her in place.

When I pulled her back up she was blushing like crazy. And boy did I want her. Badly. I looked over to the reporters as they started to get into our faces. It was almost like cockroaches they seemed to be popping up out of nowhere. I had to get her out of here and fast. I tipped my hat off to the camera's and gave a sly 'yeah that's right she's mine' wink before hauling her into my arms and taking her with me.

I didn't even bother with the teens there as I began to jump roof top to roof top till one jump in particular jarred her in my arms and I heard her groan of pain. Wondering if she was hurt from the battle I deposited her on the next roof we got to. Sitting her down on a cooling unit she stretched out her leg. I felt for the pain and found that she had an underlying pull in it. More than likely from rescuing those teens.

I caressed her leg as I used my powers to heal the strain. It may not have seemed like much but she would be limping on it for sure when not transformed and it would have definitely made her have to give out yet another lie, another excuse to explain it away. At least with me healing her from these injuries no matter how slight they were it was one less lie or excuse she had to feel bad to give to those that she loved and loved her.

So I was happy to help her in that department. "So someone was feeling a tad jealous." Her voice brought me back to what was going on as a focus or rather what had just happened. I looked up at her, "Some kid asks my girlfriend to go out on a date. He was lucky I didn't do something more aggressive or say something to him directly." I retorted as I finished healing the muscle. I heard her sigh of relief from it.

I didn't leave her leg though. Feeling her smooth skin above her knee cap as the boot covered the rest, gave me a slight tinge of intimacy. Even if it was such a small minute body part. Plus the angle of being bent on my knees in front of her, able to see up her skirt if she shifted her left leg any further over. Right now I only saw a shadow of what was hidden beneath. Plus the skirt at this angle was even shorter on her.

My hands began to caress her as she looked between my eyes and my hands, "Really?" she asked, trying to keep up with the conversation as I toyed gently with her legs. Feeling up them as she slowly slid them further apart. "Yeah…really. I'm not one for sharing." I couldn't help the small growl that came from me on that one. I saw her eyes darken just slightly from that, "I guess it's a good thing I'm not either." I smiled.

"I am glad though that I didn't have to answer. It's so hard to say no when you've never had to turn down a date before. I really didn't know the protocol on how to given the situation. So thank you." Her blush and explanation only had me smiling more, "Well I know your history on it plus it aggravated me to see it so I reacted for you. Besides you shouldn't have had to deal with that." I expressed.

I hooked my hands behind her knee caps and pulled her into my lap. She slid in with ease and plopped down onto my hips as I kissed her as I had before only this time we both let the passion over take us now being completely away from the prying eyes. Our tongues began to battle as I snuck a hand down under her skirt and pulled her panty half to the side allowing me entry. She for her part worked my tuxedo pants open and grasped ahold of him with ease. "Usa!" I hushed as I tried to avoid yelling her name.

She always knew how to touch me, how to make me quiver, how to make me harder than a damned brick in the cold, and how to make me weep for more like starved man to his loving woman. Knowing that those teens, kids as I had called them earlier, would never know her touch as I did provoked a menacing stamp of need to claim her within me. Gripping at her ass I lifted her up just slightly as she pulled me out.

I could feel her wetness begin to coat my fingers as I worked her over. Between the kiss out there and the provocations till now she was already warmed up. So when she slid down on me. We both gasped at the feeling and held still. My knees would protest soon to at the angle since I was kneeling on them but it was worth it to feel her heat engulf me. Especially as she began to move up and down around me.

I gripped her hip, her skirt about the both of us acting as a block of our activities to any viewers up high enough to see us making love on this rooftop. I had to see her though. I lifted the front up and pulled her panty part to the side further and saw the small thatch of hair that lead to her lips that were holding onto my cock with a confidence born of our love. I reached in and gently massaged the bundle of nerves.

She leaned forward, needing more contact with me as I did with her. Holding her in place as I used my other hand to massage her breasts through the fuku. Her body going up and down on me as I softly pushed my hips up against hers. Countering her ever so slowly as we built up to those glorious moments only we knew. Well between us anyways. She caressed my face and graced my mask but didn't remove it.

She enjoyed seeing my eyes through it as I enjoyed seeing her eyes from beneath her tiara. I licked my lips to invite her in as she leaned in to kiss me passionately before breaking it as I canted harder and thrust up with more vigor than before. She cried out with pleasure as I grunted with need for more of her. This position would not do for much longer. I needed her badly. I looked up at her glowing face.

Tight with her want and need of me. Of what we needed from each other. I felt her muscles clenching around me and it only made me want to hammer into her like a starved man. I pulled her down on the next thrust and wouldn't let her up despite her trying to keep the rhythm going, "Tux…" she moaned. Trying to encourage me to keep the pace going. I merely grunted in response as I hauled her up towards me and flipped us over.

Now she lay on her back, fuku no longer blocking the view of us as I pulled her legs higher around my hips. Her knees reaching my underarms as I began to plow into her harder. She cried out for more. Her hands grasping for me as I continued my onslaught on her. "Mine." I grunted as I began to hammer my pace into her. It wasn't fast but definitely stronger than before. I could feel it getting faster though. The sped of the thrusts increasing with each time I saw her face light up from the feeling of me sinking into her on each one.

I needed more of her. I felt my pants fall from my rear a bit as I sped up the pace. I didn't care how much of my ass was bared at this point. It was dark outside, we were on a fucking rooftop, if ANY one saw us then they were getting a good show because I wasn't stopping or slowing down. Not with her beneath me, writhing in pleasure as I pounded into her harder and harder than before.

I was losing my control over the situation. My thrusts losing their rhythm as I kept plunging in faster and harder. My hips pounding my length into her on each hit as I felt her muscles tighten around me. It was such a beautiful feeling to have her muscles wrapped up so tightly around me that I could think about anything else other than making love to her. She gripped me tightly, I faulted and felt the seed inside of me begin to rush to the surface.

So when she cried out her completion, when her muscles stole my breath I lost it and came hard inside of her. I splashed her with my cum as she coated me with her juices. For times like these when I lost control with her completely I was glad she was on the pill. "I like you when you get jealous." She muttered, "Why is that?" I asked, stunned by that. "Cause I know it's because you don't trust them but that you trust me." I smiled, "How do you know exactly what I'm thinking?" I asked her, "Cause they mirror my thoughts." She responded. I kissed her.


	46. Valentines treat in bed

**SerenityxEndymion** : glad it got a laugh from you. Lol sorry its late on the update and I will make a Halloween themed one I just have to figure out how to do it unless you had any specific costume requests for the happy couple.

 **Joanne** **Frances** **Tiano** **Cajilig** : I think so to. lol

 **CassieRaven** : he is, I enjoy reading a jealous mamo in all of his good and evil forms any day of the week. LOL I would, but I kinda made it finalized out unless you can think of something for me to write out, scenario wise. I could probably do it but I'd need a scenario to work with.

 **Guest** **(1)** : thank you.

 **Oreo596** : oh yeah, I've seen that with fan boys who actually get the balls to do it. Its funny. as for the paparazzi they showed so little of it in the anime and if monsters are attacking all over the city there's definitely going to be reporters trying to catch the action on site so that was kinda fun to incorporate. Thank you!

 **Guest (2)** : oh I love jealous Mamoru to. lol thank you and it so far has gotten the most. There will be lessons learned in it but not just for her, for many others as well. I do agree and in different areas they all 'suffer' in some way but nothing to much.

6 reviews, nice, lets see where this one gets us, I've gotten done with the stalker story and now I'll be working on the 'break point' one, where Usagi's had enough. It should be out by the end of the month if not the beginning of December. So please in the mean time enjoy the drabbles I do enjoy writing them out. read and review.

Valentines treat in bed

Drabble 246

Mamoru POV

My double shift couldn't have gotten any more blah and tiring today. Today of all days to. I had tried to take it off to, but two other interns cancelled out leaving me to do the extra clinic duties with the on-call doctor. Don't get me wrong I enjoyed my job and working with patients especially with the best doctors at the hospital who could give the best advice medically possible and be incredible influences to work for and with, but after doing this for nearly 14 hours straight I needed a break.

My brain felt fried and my body was honestly crying for a bed to sleep in and crying out even more for the blonde I hoped was in it. She told me she be there earlier to make me a Valentines day dinner but when I had to text her and tell her I probably wouldn't be back till easily 10 at night she sounded sullen and defeated even through her text. I felt bad but I couldn't help it, internships at the hospital I was at were HARD to get into.

They were always filled up since it was one of the best hospitals in all of Japan. If you were able to score extra time in with either doctors or patients to work on it was like getting extra credit on your homework AND getting ahead of the class, closer towards graduation than the rest. So it was definitely important. Usagi understood that though. She may have sounded sullen that we weren't going to be able to spend V day together, but she still told me to just get home safe and to do my best.

Even with her being upset she made sure I felt comforted that we were still okay and that she was understanding and backing me up in my dreams of becoming a doctor. It was one of the reasons why I was still mostly awake during the car ride back. Other than driving it of course as I went down through the streets. The red lights that held me back an extra few minutes here and there not serving to agitate me for once.

I was to tired to care. I was on my way back home and just hopeful that my girlfriend was there when I got there. Even if she was asleep which I didn't doubt she was, I could still curl up next to her and drift off into dream land. I still had my other day off tomorrow so we could just celebrate it the following day. I only worked one of my off days from a full on work week not both. Thankfully not both. I might have crashed my car on that one.

Or I might have gone into one of the nap rooms we had in the hospital, fallen asleep and have slept through the next day if no one else entered it. So I was happy that I was going home. Once I entered my dwelling, I flicked the lights on and found my place to be cleaned up. Once Usagi had moved in my place had kind of turned into a messier state but I hadn't really ever complained so to see it spick and span clean had me slightly floored. "Must be her Valentine's day gift to me." I mused.

I started to walk in when I saw the red rose petals that peaked out at me from the living room floor. It was a small trail that grew slightly bigger and lead towards the bedroom. My first thought was why did she buy flowers when I produce them to which I nearly hit my head at since I wasn't here to produce them. The tireless thoughts of an overworked intern. My second thought was I had really messed up.

She had this prepared for me for dinner time and left it here as a 'I didn't want to upset you at work thing but I am actually upset with you and this is a trick for you to think sex is happening but I'm actually upset with you and sex wont be happening'. I put that to my mind to tired to think happy thoughts and tried to go into my room, after having kicked off my shoes, and hope that if she was asleep that I wouldn't wake her.

I didn't want to wake a possible monster if she in fact was upset with me for being this late on valentines day nonetheless. I walked through the flowers and couldn't stop the smile from coming on my face. She really put a lot of effort into making this a beautiful sight to come back to but nothing could prepare me for the sight of her when I entered our bedroom. Laying half on her side half on her stomach towards me and in a babydoll lingerie set that I specifically remember seeing in a mall window and imagining her in.

It was a red blow that covered up her breasts and crotch area. A big bow in the center of her crotch to showcase what the V day present was if this was in fact what I was hoping for. Any sleep that had previously been attached to me was being shoved to the sidelines in the desperate hopes of her wanting sex. Cause I so badly wanted that right now. I could feel myself getting hard as she smiled at me in this sweet but sexy manner.

Someone looks exhausted coming off of a long, hard shift." Her emphasis on long and hard made me swell up even more as I unconsciously started to strip in front of her. "Hold it right there." She stopped me. _Oh please no!_ My mind begged as she got up from the bed. Telling me to stop as I almost whimpered in agonizing pain of rejection. Perhaps my first thoughts, as tired filled as they were, were in fact correct.

This was the worst though. Being teased with what could have happened then told its not going to because of my being so late. If that was the case Usagi won on torture methods hands down. I give. So when she stood up and walked on her bare feet over to me she even looked freshly showered to. Her hair was still glistening a bit from the water and she KNEW I loved how her hair looked wet.

It was a look that worked well for her. Of course, I enjoyed it MOSTLY when it was wet from sweat after our pleasuring activities together. Clung to her skin as I plowed into her from above, so when she touched me, I shuddered hoping that I was wrong that this wasn't torture. "Usa…" she put her finger to my lips to shush me, "Close your eyes." She gently ordered. My hopes were slowly getting dashed out the window as I closed them.

I couldn't talk to try and affirm that things were okay as she had me shush, and I was most assuredly afraid that IF I talked when she shushed me she would definitely say no to sex tonight and it got worse when she backed me up by the door frame. Pushing me back till my shoulder brushed against it. Out of instinct I brought my hand up to hold the frame for balance as her hands left me. I wanted to call out her name. I wanted to feel her touch on me so badly I felt like I was already aching for her.

Hell I knew I was already aching for her. I got a hard on the moment I saw her on our bed. It just increased the closer she got to me despite my ever changing thoughts on how the night was going to go. I had even started to take off my bottom scrubs when I saw her that's how much I wanted her. That was the effect she had on me. It was that strong and powerful. So moments later when I thought she was going to do something like push me out I felt her very lovely and talented mouth suck me into her mouth.

I gasped in shocked pleasure as my eyes went wide open. There wasn't a single flavor of coffee in the world that could have made me more awake than what she was doing right now. Not a shot of espresso could get my eyes to be this wide awake and feel like I had been jolted with energy in this short of time. I looked down to see her mouth had taken me in. Her eyes looking up at me as she slowly sucked me in.

First the tip then down the rest of my shaft. My grip on the frame of the door suddenly was given new meaning as I gripped onto it for balance to keep my legs from giving out from under me. It was almost comical how my tired state seemed to have left me as I used my other hand to grip onto her head. "Usa!" her name ripped from my throat, as I tried to control myself and NOT blindly fuck her mouth as she slowly pulled my pre-cum form me. My mouth fell wide open as my legs wobbled.

As she sucked me down her throat. Her tongue doing a new round of things I wanted to ask her on where she learned them from. Yet I had no conscious enough thoughts to ask her. I could only feel the mind numbing pleasure of her mouth sucking me in and her lips rubbing the most sensitive parts of me as she released me only long enough to lick the underside of my shaft, "Oh Usa…" I couldn't think beyond her.

She engulfed my mind. The last shifts I had done, were gone. All of today melt away as her mouth worked such wonders on me that I nearly came in her mouth when she moaned. I grunted in my efforts to hold off. Not realized the move made me fling my head back I pulled it to see her again and found her playing with herself while she sucked and played with me. Any last lingering doubts of this evening went out the window at seeing that.

I enjoyed seeing her getting herself off but only because _I_ so badly wanted to do that myself and it actually made me even a tinge jealous that it was her hands and NOT mine. Holding off my cum I pulled her away from my shaft to see the string of saliva mixed with my pre-cum dangle from her mouth to my shafts tip. What a fucking sight to see. Her on her knees in supplication, blowing me then the mix of us together on her lips.

More came out as I pulled her from her knees, and threw her on the bed. I ripped the bow from her form, not caring for whatever she spent on it, as the whole thing came off. Somehow it was all connected together. I didn't care how I couldn't muster up the will power to give a damn on how, only on freeing her from it so that I could sink myself into her. Besides if she really got upset about it I'd replace it myself.

That's when I slipped my aching cock into her. Her own cry of shock as she held onto me tightly and even felt her muscles hold onto me tightly pulling me in further made me growl in reciprocation. I had never wanted anyone as much as I wanted her. she was the only woman to ever be able to get my motor running like this. Ever. Pinning her hands together over her head I thrust gently yet hard into her.

The combined sensations of bending over to pin her arms and thrusting into her had us both opening our mouths and grunting from the sensations. "Mamoru!" she managed to whimper out as I thrust strongly into her. Moving one of my hands down to her breasts she lifted her legs up to wrap around my waist. I closed my eyes briefly to gain some shred of control cause once I got her as revved up as I was all bets were off.

Pinning her hands in place I used my other hand to toyed with her breasts as she whimpered in delight over it. "Please!" she begged. I moaned and leaned over sucking a nipple into my mouth as I kept up the steady but hard thrusts into her quivering heat. Her nice smooth inner muscles made it hard to go slow, but I wanted to enjoy this. When I was done teasing her one nipple I moved to the other and released my hold on her arms.

She went to bend down and hold me when I pinned them back and said, "Not yet." Similar to the order she gave me earlier. With a coy and pleasuring smile on her face she kept them in place as I played both of my hands on her breasts. The moans I earned from her were making me swell even more within her as her muscles tightened up that much more around me. "Hai!" I gasped wanting to feel her that much more.

"Harder." She demanded, which was enriching considering she was the one who was moments before begging. I wasn't one to tut my own horn though considering how I was doing earlier when this began. I thrust harder into her as asked and felt her muscles tighten up around me. I held her tighter to me to stop myself from going mad with the pleasure we were in. I still had my top scrubs on for cripes sake.

Realizing this I sat up away from her, releasing my hold but still thrusting hard as I pulled and shucked the top layer away all together revealing my definitely now sweaty chest. She touched at it marveling almost as she licked her lips in appreciation. I did the same with her own chest as the nipples poked out, begging for more attention as I started to lose the restraint on my control. I wanted to make this last but her tightening muscles definitely didn't make it easy.

"Usa…" I moaned as I leaned back in and found her legs moving upwards to hook themselves over my shoulders and pulled me in further, thus pushing me in deeper at the angle we were at, "I want you." Were her simply whispered words. My cock throbbed hard at them. Sinking into the deepest reaches of her channel and knowing that no other man would know this feeling and hearing those words made me lose it.

"Kami help you!" I muttered as I began to pound harder into her. My speed strengthening almost instantly as I lost that shred of control and began to pound like a madman within her. I knew she could handle it though. Could handle me at my more ferocious points. Its not like it was our first time being out of control like this. I felt her nails draw fire down my back as she goaded me on, encouraging me in only the ways that she could.

Her head going back from the pleasure I was inflicting on her. her back starting to bow from it as I pushed her to new pleasuring points that only I could and WOULD deliver to her. Her muscles reciprocating in kind as they tightened up around me. Making my cock ready to cum at the next slightest provocation. "Hai!" I pressed myself even deeper into her. I felt her muscles begin to undulate around me.

Her voice getting crackly from the constant yelling of pleasure she was doing. I couldn't stop myself from coming any more than I could have stopped her from crying out loud from her orgasm as it took her over. Pulling mine in with hers as well and giving me release. I roared out from the pleasure as she continued to cry out with it. I couldn't even say the words I wanted to, everything was so intense.

I fell on her once the orgasms had rung everything out from us and finally the events of today, of all of today crashed into me. I felt more tired than I had before as I pulled off of her and flopped onto my back, pulled her with me. I wanted to still have her in my arms. "Just in case you didn't get it, Happy Valentines Day." She said as I began to drift off. Sleep was trying to claim me, "And Happy Valentines Day to you to…when I wake up, I'm so going to give you a Valentines treat you'll never forget." And with that I was passed out.


	47. Chibi Usa gets the verbal bootus

**SerenityxEndymion** : I can so do that. lol sounds funny and has the usual sexiness to it.

 **phillynz** ; lol glad you enjoyed it.

 **Oreo596** : yup, sure did.

 **CassieRaven** : thank you, and you know I hadn't thought about that…good one! it would be funny to write her reaction to seeing them after that.

 **Joanne** **Frances** **Tiano** **Cajilig** : I think so to.

 **Guest** **(1)** : here you go.

 **mryann** : I thought so, a jealous Mamo is a funny and hot Mamo to watch and read about. Definitely an improvement from the anime we were given originally. At least the new one was more true to the storyline but I still love the original.

 **Guest (2)** : I was going for super sizzling hot and it appears I nailed it. Lol and probably. lol

8 reviews, lets see where this one gets us, also there's an epilogue up of the O & D sequel and the new story will be out in the beginning of December.

Chibi Usa gets the verbal bootus

Drabble 247

Usagi POV

I swear I thought I was going to commit filicide tonight. Though is it still technically that when your just swearing to get ones tubes tide then retracting it the next second cause you definitely want kids someday just not the pink haired brat that seems to enjoy, and I do mean enjoy and take great pleasure in tormenting me. Let me catch you up here, we had all decided to go to this carnival that came into town.

It was truly a group outing for all of us to enjoy. No kids type of thing. So when Chibi Usa snuck into the carnival and we spotted her of COURSE we had to watch over her. The pink haired smurf had a flare for attracting trouble like a magnet and unleashed a power thanks to the connection to both the silver and golden crystal with a simple scare that could trigger her waterworks with a near fifty percent guarantee.

So yes we got stuck with her, watching over her, and catering to her every demand to avoid upsetting the pink haired time bomb. At least that's the reasoning the girls used to avoid upsetting her. It did make sure but she still needed to learn respect to her elders and despite her many, many…many asinine comments towards me I was an elder to her and deserved to be treated with the same amount of respect as the other girls did.

I didn't feel that that was to hard or unreasonable. Yet for her it seemed to be like pulling teeth from a shaolin monk…impossible. I had already counted on my hand twice over the zig zagging remarks she had made towards me. I got called a cow for enjoying some popcorn kernels and a funnel cake, so I gave them both to her. She showed off these pearly whites that I wanted to slap so hard I ALMOST gave into the need to do it.

Minako caught that and told her it wasn't nice. That women were sensitive about their weight. I appreciated the backup even though Chibi Usa seemingly ignored it while eating her food. Well my food. So when my stomach gurgled I grabbed a hot dog. I got two bites into it before I got called a hippo. I was to hungry to care at that point and kept on eating when she complained that I was selfishly NOT sharing my food with her.

My mouth was to full of dog to defend myself as Makoto tried this time to defend me. Saying woman needed their meat. Of course she winked at me as she glanced to Mamoru who looked as red as I now looked. Apparently, he's been enjoying watching me eat the dog before Chibi Usa interrupted it. Ruining the moment obviously. I pushed the rest of the dog into my mouth much to her irritation.

Plus I also did it to avoid saying something that I felt would undoubtedly get turned into a spat that would ruin this evening. I was done sinking to the brats level. I was beyond tired of t to be honest. So when one of the games to the side popped up as a pop gun target she insisted that Mamoru win her a stuffed toy. He looked to me with an expression of sorrow as he did in fact win it for her. In an act to spite her I took to it myself and won my own prize. A stuffed Sailor Moon doll.

She looked snubbed but I didn't care, it was my only win for this evening. I was going to enjoy it, what I didn't enjoy was her telling me I was to old to have stuffed animals and that I should give mine to her. Ami to that told her even she still had stuffed animals on her bed. There were just somethings you didn't let go of at any age. So when Chibi Usa stated that Ami was cool enough to pull it off but I was to immature to do so I was literally seconds away from exploding when shockingly Rei rounded on her.

Thankfully we were pretty far removed from the majority of the carnival and near some of the seats where there weren't to many people. Hardly any over here. "Okay I'm just getting a tad frustrated at your cutting remarks this evening." Rei was known for her flaring hot temper, but she was also known for taking her side on most matters so this definitely meant that Chibi Usa had crossed the line.

To bad she didn't see that she did that a lot. "Its not necessary to be that vindictive to Usagi." She bit out. Chibi Usa stunned tried to retort back, "It's not my fault she's a huge fat, immature brat. How she landed Mamo – chan as a husband in the future is clearly because of the past on the moon. Otherwise how could such a clumsy klutz who has no fashion sense or smarts land such a man like him. He's clearly too good for her."

She stated it so matter-of-factly that I gasped sharply as did Minako and Makoto but before we could say anything to tell her how very wrong she was it was, Mamoru that let out a sharp, "Chibi Usa!" that stole the breath from us both. She looked to him in slow motion. Her head craning like 'what did I do?' I saw the anger on his face as he looked at her, breathing heavily through his nostrils.

"I cannot believe you would say such a thing." He bent down on his knees, preferring to be on the same level as her to get the point across, "Your words this evening, all of them directed at her have all been distasteful and in poor regard. She deserves better than that for all that she has done for all of us INCLUDING you." She gulped. "I…" he held up a finger to silence her, "I LOVE her. More than the air I breath. She is my air." He told her.

I couldn't help how I felt like melting from his strong words. "He's right." Rei then started to talk, but she didn't get down on her knees like Mamoru did. "Yeah we bust on her from time to time, it's what friends do, but you Chibi Usa take it to a new, cruel level. That's not what friends do NOR is it the actions of a future princess." Chibi Usa looked at her strangely on that one, "She has a point." Makoto said gaining our attention.

"In the future Chibi Usa is used to having everything catered to her. She's the crown princess of the future. The first heiress to the silver crystal. She has access to the golden crystals powers but not all of them." We mulled over it before I looked to her, "Is that why you treat me so poorly?" she looked up to me, "Because I don't cater to your every whim as she does." Referring to myself in the future.

She looked at me with a slightly worried expression, "Have I given you this impression in the future that life is easy and that its okay to treat myself here in this time so disrespectfully?" I asked her. She started to appear to cave in, retreating. "I want to go home now." She was ready to bail when Mamoru stopped her. "Answer her." He demanded of her. She started to cry again, "No!" I snapped sharply.

She looked up to me. Tears frozen on her face, shock striking her before they could fully fall, "No crocodile tears that can lead to your powers erupting just so you can avoid answering. Talk now." I ordered myself. She must have seen something in my eyes that made her break, perhaps I looked like her mother in these moments but what ever it was it worked, "You're a good mom in the future…" she started out shakily.

Then she looked up to us, Mamoru and me, "Everyone loves you Usagi…your so kind and sweet and loving…to all of us." Everyone looked at the three of us as if they were wondering where the punch line was, "And Mamoru…daddy…he's wonderful. He's the best daddy out there. We all love him." Her face bent down, "Then why?" I asked. Her head shot up, angry tears in her eyes, "Because you dole out the discipline in the future. Your hard on me. You don't let me get away with anything." To that I was shocked.

I was the disciplinarian? "Its like you know exactly what I'm going to do before I do it. Daddy doesn't notice it so I can't get away with it when it's just him but with you…" she looked at me with such resentment I was stunned. "I get punished…a lot. And you keep telling me you know cause you were once like me as a kid BUT there's no way that's true cause I see you here in the past and your NOTHING like HER!" she spat out at me.

I couldn't help but cry, not croc tears but genuine, my feelings have been hurt tears. I wiped them away as I said, "More than likely I said that in the future cause of my first past life. NOT JUST this one." She looked at me oddly. "Let me guess you were trying to avoid lessons of the silver millennium." She looked at me in shock now, "How did you know?!" she snapped, "Cause that would have explained so much to you."

This time I got on my knees as Mamoru had, "I wasn't an easy child in the silver millennium. I always wanted to see the big blue marble that was earth." I looked to Mamoru on that one, "I fell in love with the earth prince, your future father…and became quite troublesome to my mother and my guards." The girls mumbled shared agreements. "You see I snuck around and did things that they wouldn't approve of." I could see the beginning of understanding sinking into her head, "So you knew what I was up to because you had done something similar?"

I nodded to her question, "I discipline you in the future probably because I want to you learn everything that I DIDN'T know. I want you to do better than me so you can be stronger than me as I became stronger than my mother. Each generation gets stronger than the last to grow with the silver crystal. Your born of both the silver and golden crystals. Your powers have not yet been fully tapped into but once they do its going to take a LOT of focus, control and balance in your mind, heart and your soul."

She calmed down, "She wanted you to learn so that you could be better than her. So you could fight any new evils out there. So you could protect the people of earth as we do now." She looked around at everyone. "She didn't discipline you to be mean to you, she did it to make you better. So that you could be the best version of yourself. She wanted you to struggle less than she did." She looked back to me.

"Chibi Usa in this life when I was awakened by Luna, I was thrown into this magical upside down world at fourteen. My focus was on school, manga and boys. I had never had any training, never any real guidance to know what to do. I was essentially dropped into a lion's den with a magical Frisbee to fight with. NOT easy." I didn't realize that the other girls were musing over it till Rei said, "Come to think of it we all were but we slipped into our powers and dynamic with ease." The others agreed and Chibi Usa looked at them.

"Wait that because back on the moon we all had gone through fight training to protect the princess but Usagi as being the princess had none." Ami remarked, as if remembering something new, "She's right." Makoto agreed, "Usagi was the first of us, besides Minako, who was turned into a senshi, but unlike Minako she didn't have the training from prior memories to fall back on." That's when Chibi Usa looked over at me.

"See?" I asked her, "I didn't know." She said lowly. "I still think you owe her an apology." Minako stated, "Regardless of what you did or didn't know it doesn't excuse you belittling her, making fun of her or just plain being mean to her simply because you were rightly disciplined in the future by here. Unless she's beating you with a wire hanger there's no excuse for your behavior." Mamoru stood back up as I did.

Chibi Usa nodded, "Hai." She looked up at me. For the first time she looked humbled, like she actually took it in and learned from this whole thing. "I am deeply sorry for my words. I not only got carried away but let my angry get the better of me and lashed out repeatedly instead of talking to you about it." I felt the sincerity in her words but also knew this was not the end of it for her. She was sorry today but that didn't mean that things would change overnight. "I accept your word's, but things will change." She nodded not saying a word.

We began to walk away and leave as Mamoru pulled me under his arm. The girls pulling Chibi Usa with them to give us some space, "You really were mature back there. More mature than even me." I looked up to him, "I saw how she was towards you, heard it and then heard about how I was in the future and can't help feeling like this is partially my fault. I should be disciplining her in the future to not just you. She made you her scape goat and that wasn't fair." He remarked.

"So what do you plan to do about it?" I asked him. He looked at me one time and said, "Girls take Chibi Usa back with you to the temple, Usagi and I need a bit." There was no argument and what little argument Chibi Usa tried was cut off by Minako clamping her hand over her mouth, "Have a good night." I waved them off. Yes there was still much to be discussed with Chibi Usa but at least we broke through a barrier tonight.

Tomorrow was another day. We arrived back at Mamoru's place in relative silence. Without Chibi Usa around we actually felt like there was intimate adult time to be had. I kicked off my shoes and turned around to find Mamoru right there. The air felt charged as we collided together, our shirts discarded first as we fell on the couch. My short skirt for the carnival fell around my waist and gave him easy access.

He kissed me all over. Pulling my bra off with little hesitation as he engulfed my nipple into his mouth. It was like he was making up for how this evening went. I took it in and enjoyed it as I wrapped my legs around his waist. Pulling him in as he worked his other hand on his belt buckle and undid it. His mouth attached itself to my other breast as I felt him spring free. Landing on top of my skirt.

I gasped him in my hand as he grunted from the pleasure of it. Without any more forethought, as I was already hot and ready for him and he was hot and hard for me, he slipped into my sheath with ease as I gasped from being filled up again. Each time he was in me was like the first time only better. Here we were slumped and collided together on the couch yet all I could think about was his thick length stretching me out.

His arms boxed me in as I held into him and pulled. My now bare feet pulling him in further as he rocked himself inside of me, "Kami – sama Usako!" he grunted as he thrust a little harder within me. I took it in and enjoyed the feverish feeling as we built up a steady tempo. "I know!" I could feel myself beginning to pulse around him as he brought his fingers to my bundle of nerves. It was a small shock but well wanted as I couldn't help but whimper from the pleasure of his touch.

His fingers gliding and gently rubbing the area as I pushed up with my hips in response to his fingers and rhythm, creating a tighter and more pleasing friction. He grunted and shifted my legs over his shoulders, pushing himself just a little bit deeper within me. He was now on his knees as he sat up and kept pushing himself inside of me. "Mamo!" it was all I could get out as he rubbed against the bundle of nerves this time at a slightly different angle.

I flew my head back against the couch and grasped at the arm of it while my other hand reached out for him. He leaned over and pinned my own hand to the arm of the couch while the other grasped onto his sweat covered back. I dug my nails in lightly and reveled in his growl of pleasure filled pain. Just enough to give it a touch of pain, but still full of pleasure. His hands went down my body, touching me all over like a petting a cat and I loved it.

So when I felt him pinning my gripping hand to the couches arm and use that to power his thrusts more deeply into me I was torn between wanting him to never stop and wanting to touch him myself. "Mamo!" I called out, unsure of what I wanted, I wanted both, I wanted him. I could tell he felt it to. As he leaned forward he moved his hand from my arm to down my body then hooked it back behind me and hauled me up his form.

Now I sat in his lap, a whole new angle as I felt him deeper. His cock reaching further within me as I clamped onto his shoulders for support. My mouth wide open in a large O as he suckled at my neck and held me tightly to him. "HAI!" I whisper cried out as he began a new rhythm within me. This one becoming faster than the last. I bend my knees more underneath me so that I could ride him harder.

He bounced me up and down on his cock with a faster pace than before, slamming me down as I cried out for more. I t felt like to much yet not enough. I wanted more of him just as he did of me, but we couldn't keep this up. The orgasms that were building would rob us of any energy for the rest of the evening. I could feel it brewing in me as I thought this. Bubbling to the surface waiting for that moment from him.

He maneuvered me one last time as he stood up, me in his arms and walked to the nearest wall of his place. The glass door to the balcony had never felt pleasing before it did now. The cool contrast added to the heat of my skin as he pressed me up against it and thrust faster and harder than ever before. I could only hang on as he grunted and I cried out from the pleasure we were pulling from the other.

It only took one more thrust as he drove home one last time within me. My muscles pulled and churned at him. Sucking him in deep as he called out my name loudly. Grinding his member deep within me as I screamed his name out. I held him in place as he held me. Both of us wringing out that last bit of pleasure from the other as our orgasms took us over. Engulfing us as we slowed the hard-churning thrusts down.

His cock still trying to jerk itself in me even as we slide down the glass door. We were both heaving by the end as he got back up and pulled us over to thee couch. Laying us down on our sides as he breathed again. "That was intense." I muttered, "Yeah…amazing…" he commented as he kissed me. I couldn't think much further than that though, my brain felt fried and I had a hard time remembering what we had to do before the night ended, "I love you." I muttered as I drifted off, "I love you to." He muttered as he passed out same as me.


	48. Like father in law, like soon to be son

**Joanne** **Frances** **Tiano** **Cajilig** : of course that is what I try to aim for. At least the most of the time. Lol

 **CassieRaven** : oh yeah of course. Thanks.

 **kera69love** : yeah I was afraid there was to much of her in it and truthfully I actually deleted some of her scenes out to. ironically enough I wound up putting them into the 'breaking point' story. She's not the most loveable character for the SM universe. Given what she's done and how they gave her redemption arc's to (dark lady) doesn't help matters much. At least Mamoru's redemption arc (evil endymion) gave him more stability as a character and gave them a change to their relationship in a positive manner. She really didn't change for the better, at least not enough to be noticeably different. All in all that season was really just to try to compete with dora the explorer and it didn't do well. The only good thing that came from it was Nehelania, a backround on how she connected with Usagi which we should have been given more of, cause for Usagi to discover about how Nehelania related to her and her family would have been hugely awesome to see happen. We could have gotten more past memories of Usagi as a younger child in the past and of her mother in the past to and to be shown a bit of her father. Usagi could have had a revelation moment and realized why she never truly remembered him in the past. It could really have gotten more in depth but they had chibi usa steal the focus.

 **Oreo596** : yeah I had briefly remembered it as I wrote it so it sorta hit me outta nowhere. But it worked out so well. And regarding her lack of training, the fact that in the anime and I believe the manga to that it never is addressed I think was a mistake BUT at least in the manga and the crystal version she does adapt better as a fighter compared to the anime. As for Mamoru's part he needed to hear it (much like in the 'break point' story) so that he can see the mistakes he's made and rectify them before it gets to bad. Usagi was due to have them on her side when it came to chibi usa for once.

 **Guest** **(1)** : here you go!

 **Guest (2)** : oh definitely. It can be lots of fun to switch it up during, especially if there's a tinge if sexual frustration in it. It can be nice. 😊 I had Rei defending Usagi here cause one, for her even she can handle only so much insulting of one person, especially Usagi. I think its more on unless she's egging it on don't insult her 'verbal punching bag' so to speak. Like only she gets to mess with her so for this one she hit her own irritation levels. The new upcoming fic has been planned out I'm just writing it out. there's a lot of emotion going into it so I'm trying to avoid the first few chapters from sounding utterly depressing and really want them to be more 'show the reason why' before she breaks. Plus I'm trying to filter in so many different angles on Chibi Usa that its got a lot of creative potential I just don't want it to be to Chibi centered and gets lost in translation for lack of better wording.

6 Reviews, nice, lets see where this one gets us, please read and review!

Like father in law, like soon to be son in law

Drabble 248

Neo Queen Serenity POV

If he only knew. I sighed as the argument persisted. Getting a word in was pointless as I wordlessly motioned to the staff we had around to avoid the argument taking place. It was quiet something. It was usually I who had the drawn temper of our teenage daughter as she held a certain attitude towards me, not my husband. So, this was an all-new spectacle to be seen. I just wish he saw what we saw at the very least. If he had this might all have been avoidable…might have been being the key words here.

Our daughter, who was turning 14 soon and my husband the king seemed to have forgotten how I had had this near identical conversation with my father when I was just a few years older than her and he had been there. Only in my case he was already over for dinner that evening and had done everything we prepped him to do to gain my father's acceptance of him. the end of the evening came when he said he would THINK about letting me date Mamoru.

Mamoru I recall had had none of it and in his regal princely tone told him we already were. My father didn't react kindly to it till mother put him in his place. I had a feeling I was going to have to do something similar on our daughters behalf. I never thought though that this would be happening BEFORE she started to date. This wasn't a date mind you this was a friend of the family coming over for dinner.

I had my arms crossed as Chibi Usa, now just trying to go by Small Lady Usagi, to be older about it, argued about having a male friend over. And Helios was just that, a friend. He had even helped us fight against Nehelania in the past, had helped Mamoru bond closer with the golden crystal so I held no issues with him and neither had Mamoru…till now. It was clear as day to me that they were right now just friends.

In the future when she was older, like 16 older then I could see them courting. I had even spoken to Chibi Usa about this earlier as she even told me she wasn't thinking of boys like that. she had more important things going on in her life which made me all the more happy and relieved. My dear husband however fell into a fatherly bull headed notion that 'boy' meant 'someone to ruin my daughter' which is apparently a paradox that father's fell into when their daughter reached a more mature age.

This however was simply a family dinner to inviter him over on and because my dear loving, over protective husband found them HUGGING as Helios said goodbye. It was clear to everyone EXCEPT for the king of earth how innocent it really was. I even had Venus explain it to him since she could feel the threads of love and friendship and she herself told him that while YES there was a string linking them in the FUTURE as lovers that right now it was at merely a friendship level of caring and love.

Even with that assurance he slipped into over protective mode and for once was on the receiving end of our daughters wrath. It was mostly of the time me. apparently sometimes two likeminded personalities crashed or clashed against the other…hard. "Your so IMPOSSIBLE!" Chibi Usa shouted, "YOU want impossible how's this, NO DATING till you at LEAST 17-18! And I'm definitely leaning towards 18." My husband stood firm in his decision making thus making her shut in aggravation and stomp away.

He sighed in aggravation himself and looked to me saying, "Can you believe her?!" I couldn't help the near smile on my face, "You mean our teenage daughter wanting a friend to come over for dinner, oh hark what was she thinking?" In a mock gesture. He rolled his eyes and gestured me to walk with him. Clearly, he wanted me to agree with him but that wasn't going to happen, he had to know in some form that he was over-reacting.

He had to…I instead saw Chibi Usa looking from behind the door at me as I winked at her in assurance that things would be fine once I spoke with him. She smiled and left. I would get on her later about getting into such a fight with her father but I couldn't blame her to much. Once he and I were in his office I locked the door and used a slight bit of anger towards the situation to my advantage.

"So my dear king…" I slowly walked towards him as he started to back up. my movements were like that of a lioness on the prowl. It scared him as much as it turned him on as he never knew if I was on the prowl for sex or to get upset with him. I made sure to touch the desk in his office as he bumped into it. He stifled a grunt of pain from the slight bump and soon bumped into his own chair. It didn't have any rollers on it so he fell back and into a comfortable seat.

I smiled as I walked up to my husband and teased him by grasping onto the arms of the chair. I felt the small metal studs that nailed the nice leather in place. Like I said it was a nice chair. He looked up at me in shock of my actions this evening. Believe me I had a plan for all of this. I had a small feeling it was what enabled me and Mamoru to date when I was a teen myself. Though I forced those disturbing thoughts away from my head.

I used my one hand to pull up my long dress as I placed a naked knee in the chairs space next to his left leg. He immediately made room for me as his eyes began to exhibit the widening that signaled he felt he knew he was getting some. That was still to be determined as far as I saw it, he just didn't know it yet. "My love…" he looked like he was swimming in his wants and needs as I pushed his tuxedoed chest back against the chair.

I pulled my other leg up to but not as far onto the chair, this one was strategically placed to be able to back off for the move needed to show him I meant business. I grasped onto his tie with my other hand as I said, "You were pretty firm in there…" I made it sound like I was aroused by it which to a certain degree I was, but not in the way he would think so. Our daughter needed to see him being firm with her as well.

This was just one of those occasions that I agreed with her over him. Very few and far between did these happen. Like I said my daughter and I tended to crash and clash against the other on different matters. "Yeah…you like me firm don't you…?" he was definitely getting into this little bit we were into here. I smiled as I pulled just a little bit on his tie and enjoyed how he looked me up and down, his eyes lingering on my breasts as his hands went to cup my breasts. I swatted his hands away.

He looked like a puppy trying to figure out what he'd done wrong. "You don't get the cookies to the milk just yet…" I teased as I grazed my finger along his lips as he tried to bite at it. I smiled, "Someone's feeling playful today…." I noted as he smirked, "I love it when your playful towards me." he cajoled. I could feel him getting ready to pull me towards him. I backed away just a little bit.

I wanted to make sure he didn't have the control on this one. I needed to have that control so that I could make sure he knew exactly what was going to happen and wouldn't use how much I wanted sex to, to get his way on this matter. Man unfortunately knew how much I enjoyed our frequent sexual bouts with him. We were quite the horny pair. It was one of the reasons why we had so many kids filling up the wing Chibi Usa was in.

"Oh yeah well there's one matter first that I need to ask you about…" he nodded for me to ask it as he prepared to pull me in again. I could feel his own excitement pushing at the zipper of his pants as his eyes were glazed over with want and need of me, "Let Helios come over for dinner this evening." It took a few moments for his brain to connect the dots as he was still in a sex induced buzz. However, once his brain connected said dots the lust haze was dissipating. Fast. "He's a family friend. Nothing more." I tried.

He huffed and gently pushed me away. I was thankful enough that I didn't lose my balance and fall, "You were used sex to try and get your way on this stupid dinner?" he snapped. Now I was upset but I didn't let it enrage me as he was. "No I was engaging in sex with you and asking for a dinner guest since he's already been invite by our daughter. His FRIEND. Her FRIEND. OUR FRIEND." I emphasized.

"She's to young." He stated stubbornly. I arched a brow at him, "She's to young to have a friend over for dinner, with all of her siblings and PARENTS in attendance? My love I find it sweet and funny that you've turned into a loving and over protective father, however…you actually are in this case over reacting." He stubbornly refused to admit he was wrong on this though. I could feel he knew he was wrong. So I did the next best thing, "Listen here dear husband." My tone breaking no argument.

He looked over at me, slight fear in his eyes. Good. "If you don't allow Helios to come over for dinner then this…" I indicated to all of me, "Is OFF the table for the next six months." He gulped. It was actually comical to watch his Adam's apple bob up and down like that. "And I will ensure that all you see me in is form fitting and zipped up skirts and dresses. Easy access all around. With NO panties." His eyes widened as I KNEW I was now winning this little argument between us.

"And you are NOT to touch one little bit." He tried to come forwards as I lifted one leg and pressed the heel of my white heels against him, "Dinner?" I asked. He sighed. "You're really saying no to sex if I don't do this?" he was questioning me. I narrowed my eyes, "I have PLENTY of our toys to use. So, you have to ask yourself is your hand going to be your new best friend? Or are you going to concede to accepting this dinner?" his head fell. Defeated. Once again I was the reigning champ.

I made him go through with the dinner, respectfully so and that our daughter would have an embarrassment free dinner. I told him the dinner would come BEFORE sex did so I could make sure he didn't try to go back on it. Not that I thought he would be it was better to be safe than sorry and I love my husband, I did but I also knew he could be a sneak at times so like I said better safe than sorry.

I barely made it to the bedroom we had before _he_ locked the door, and _he_ backed me up towards the bed before he picked me up and tossed me on it, my dress hiked up as he undid his tie and dress shirt. "I will admit this evening turned out better than I thought it would…" he shucked off his dress shirt leaving him behind in just his dress pants. The sight alone was enough to make my mouth water.

I loved it when he took control like this. It did things to my insides that I couldn't begin to express in the moment. I pushed myself back further on the bed as he crawled up on it towards me like a panther in heat as he slowly undid his belt buckle. I wet my lips anticipating this as he then slid his hands up my legs and pushed my dress out of his way. He found my panties in place and ripped them off in his want.

I couldn't help but get wet from that action alone as I could tell he could smell me as he dove in between my legs and began to feast on me. My legs went over his shoulders as I fell back against the bed, enjoying his attentions on my body. He was mumbling something against my heated core but I couldn't make out anything. My head was a fog of pleasure as he nipped, lightly bite and suckled on the tender flesh there.

A whisper of his tongue on my clit at different intervals as he gorged himself on my heated center. I nearly fell off the cliff within the span of a few minutes alone especially as his ministrations would become too much as I tried to back up, wanting to feel him to, but he gripped onto my hips and wouldn't budge. Just when I was about to cum, as I felt the release on the edge only then did he stop.

I looked down at him as he lifted his head from between my legs. "Endymion…" I saw the smirk threatening on his face as if he were debating LEAVING me in this state after THAT. So when he grabbed my body, flipped me over and pushed my dress further up to reveal my naked ass I gasped. His hand slapped it once, twice, three times as I mewled for more, enjoying the attention he gave so nicely.

So when I felt him come up behind me I arched my back like a cat as I rubbed my flesh against his own now naked cock. I felt him rubbing himself against the cheeks of my rear as he got harder with each stroke. "Now." I muttered. Before he moved he anchored me to him that way I couldn't move without his release. His lips right next to my ear as he uttered like rich honey, "A word of caution…" my mind was trying to catch up to what he was saying.

"I wouldn't advise using sex as a weapon again or you'll be missing out on this." before I could think on his words he slammed into me from behind. His cock reaching depths he hadn't in months as I cried out for more. His words falling to the sidelines for now as he pulled at the other half of my dress. It fell down, granting him access to my breasts as he held me close to him. I couldn't bear in the moment to be parted from him.

His very touch was electric, passion and powerful with a touch of lust and the strongest under current of love that two people could feel without literally bursting into flames. His cock was strong but slow as he thrust himself inside of me. I gripped onto him, my own anchor in this storm of our love making as he took me hard. His lips nipping and nibbling on my neck as I arched to give him more access.

Granting him that vulnerability as he granted me his in the trust and devotion we had in each other. I could feel my walls already feeling worked up again. Wet in the action of sex as we continued to thrust against one another. I could feel his balls slapping against my flesh as he reached in front of me to rub at my aching clit. His other hand reaching forward to play with my breast, twerking the nipple as I mewled for more.

So when he pushed me forward till I was on my stomach, his hands no longer in front of me as he placed both on my hips. I gripped the sheets as he began to slam into the back of me harder than before. I could feel the finger shaped bruises begin as he got harder on me. I could hear my cries getting louder as I wanted more of him. Just as I was ready to come, just as I was feeling the orgasm forming, he stopped.

I was beginning to see a pattern developing here. He flipped me over and pushed my legs over his shoulders again, still inside of me as he leaned forward till my knees were at my shoulders and smirked. Before I could say something he started to thrust harder again. This time I could see the struggle on his face as he held back from coming. I clenched my muscles around his length as he held me down.

He held me pinned and I held him pinned. He could feel it as I could. His hips began to thrust faster into me. His length, widening just a tad more in me as I opened my mouth wide in pleasure at the actions. I couldn't think, I couldn't breathe beyond him. I knew it was the same way back as he was breathing into and out so deeply as he thrust even deeper into me that I swore our hearts beats were in sync.

His rhythm got faster as I tried to open my legs wider but I was pinned in place and loving every second of it. I didn't even care about the dress that was barely hanging on me at this point. My dress slacks were around his knees as he pumping into me with such ferocity that I felt my head hitting the headboard now. I held onto him with one hand then held onto the head board with the other and pushed in time with his own pushes.

The result seemed to push him further into me resulting in me falling over the edge into orgasm, there was no warning. One minute we were galloping towards it the next moment I was falling over the cliff as he growled his own blinding end into me. His hips pounding his cock so deep and so hard that I couldn't speak a word. Not a syllable would come from my mouth as he emptied himself into me. His rhythm didn't even cease till he pushed every last drop into me something I happily took in.

Several long and breathy minutes later we finally stopped. He rolled us over for me to be on top, though it wasn't like I could do much of anything. I was a pile of goo as he was. I could feel it in his body. He eventually kicked off his pants and boxers as I pulled the rest of the dress over my head and on the floor. Naked now we enjoyed the calamity. "So you were saying earlier?" I asked, "Hai…" he began. "You would really hold off on sex for six months over a dinner?" he asked me.

I wondered if I should tell him the truth or not when I sighed and decided. I turned over to see him so that he could understand, "Truthfully, it's not, not really. However, you needed to see how unreasonable you were being for a simple dinner." He nodded, "Gotcha. I guess I did over react a little bit." I arched a brow to it but let it go for now. There were many other times to come ahead where our children would make his fatherly instincts poke out. This was just the beginning of the bunch.


	49. Friend of the broken hand

**Joanne** **Frances** **Tiano** **Cajilig** : oh I fully agree with that. lol

 **SerenityxEndymion** : oh yeah definitely, I actually was going to throw a bit of how my dad reacted to the first time I brought a guy home but couldn't make the transition work considering what happens next so I didn't. plus it would have gone way more indepth and Endymion would have come off more 'Deniro' that Endymion. (my dad demanded my date for his ID, scared the crap out of him so badly with his threats of castration that he barely touched me for the first hour…and now that I think of it the rest of the evening. He did it so he knew where he lived if anything were to happen to me) like I said though I decided against it. I can so do that one shot though.

 **Oreo596** : exactly what I was thinking. I'm glad it came out well, I had never had a friend over at that age, I was the friend that was over at that age. No problem.

 **Guest** **(1)** : here we go.

 **knowall7** : yeah we all do. over protective and possessive, and jealous are all fan favorites.

 **Guest (2)** : totally, I agree. I think that in part is due to her parents. She has respect for them and loves them but the younger version of her parents she knows can't really punish her especially since Mamo lets her get away with stuff and the girls try to sympathize with her. this unfortunately creates a world for her where when the one true person, Usagi, that does try to punish her gets on her last nerve. It's a mixture of everyone. I think there was only a few people she respected well enough to do right by the rest. The actual adult figures, like Usagi's parents or Grandpa Hino. She didn't see Usagi as an adult therefore she didn't listen to her and instead treated her as she did. At least that's what I'm thinking. As for the fic, yes she will be at point definitely in it as she is a focal point BUT the fic so far is mostly in Usagi's POV, there will be other POV's to but Usagi and her evolution in this with Mamoru will be the primary focus. There will be a tinge of that laster on with a possible rival but it does give us some jealous Mamoru.

6 reviews nice, lets see where this one gets us, please read and review!

Friend of the broken hand

Drabble 249

Usagi POV

I was doing a double shift at the arcade. I was supposed to be off four hours ago but Motoki's sister called in sick and I took it. I needed the yen to begin with so after I scarfed down a burger Motoki made for me and a coke I used the caffeine and sugar to help me get through the rest of the shift I was on. I looked at the clock and read nine. I was starting to feel the dregs of the sugar and caffeine wear off.

Luckily the shift ended in an hour so it wasn't to bad. What was bad was the next set of customers that walked in. I recognized the guys with ease. The one who hit on me a few weeks ago and the few friends of his. I sighed and professionally went up to their table, "Anything I can get you gentlemen started off with?" I asked politely. He recognized me in seconds flat and looked around.

Clearly looking for my boyfriend to see if he was around. Unfortunately he wasn't here just yet. I let him know of my double shift hours ago. So to my surprise and utter relief he ducks away from me and says, "Water please." Short and curt to. Seems he learned his lesson and was not making any further attempts. This was good. It told me people like him can learn it's whether or not they choose to learn.

"Water." Were the responses heard from the rest of his friend's. One gave me a wandering eye but quickly looked away as I left to grab three waters and left three menus in my place. "Hey is that…?" Motoki asked as I went behind the counter and grabbed three glasses to fill with some ice and water, "Yup. Acting properly to." I noted as he nodded his head. His big brother coming out a little bit but not too much as he knew I could handle myself.

"When's Mamoru – san getting here?" he asked. I checked my phone, "He should actually be getting here soon. He said he wanted to get an order from here to go before he picks me up from my shift. We're going back to his place for a late dinner." I told him. Motoki arched a brow to it but didn't say much more other than, "Don't need to know." I giggled, "Relax, I really do mean food, here's his order. I haven't had a chance yet to give it to you." I showed him the text that was sent to me.

Sure enough he wrote down Mamoru's order on his pad and said, "I'll make as close to closing as I can." I nodded, "Arigato. Now I have to take some other orders." Before I left the counter Motoki warned me, "Make sure they know the grill closes up half hour before closing. I only make the exception to Mamoru, you and the rest of the staff." I smiled, "We know Motoki, now I gotta get the orders before they decide to come up here." He waves me off as I go on ahead to take the last orders of the evening.

There was at that point no one else in the arcade. The rushes had ended and the last table I had previously cleaned was done. Its why I was glad that it was so late in the evening, I didn't have to worry about a rush past 8-8:30 coming in. "So what will your orders be?" I asked, taking out my pad and pen, "I'll have the burger, no cheese, side of fries and a tea." Said the friend on the left. "I'll have the same only with cheese." Said the guy who previously hit on me. He still couldn't look me in the eyes.

I was debating on if that was a good sign or not. I was nearly tempted to tell him things were good as long as he understood when his friend said, "And I'll have a burger to, relish on it and your number on the side." I'll admit that took me a second to process as I looked up at his smirk, "That's NOT on the menu." I replied politely. His friend whom had dealt with this last time looked at him like he was crazy.

He appeared to be looking around again for my boyfriend and this time ducked his head down like all hell would break loose. I didn't have a chance to check myself as his friend said, "I'm making a specialty order. You do, do that right?" I felt like grinding my teeth at this guy's audacity, "While yes we do make specialty orders previously on the menu for actual FOOD we don't give out numbers of employees." I told him sternly.

 _Did he NOT remember what happened last time?_ I wondered. Recalling that I had a new gift from my boyfriend I pulled up on my other hand, the one previously hidden thanks to the pages of the pad, my new promise ring. It was pink with two diamonds off to each side. Very pretty and just my tastes to, "Like I said gentleman." I pointed to the ring, "Not on the menu." I tried to ignore the look he gave me as I asked, "Anything else, on the MENU you gentleman would like?" I hoped there would be nothing more.

When he seemed to let it go I went back to behind the counter to give the orders to Motoki so he could make up the burgers. When I turned back around he was on the other side of the counter leaning over it. I knew I had another customer up there but technically speaking I was just working with him so I held back an annoyed sigh and asked, "How can I help you?" he grinned from ear to ear.

"Well…" the friend tried again, "I see there's a number on the menu but it's not the one I'm looking for." I had had it, "look I'm engaged. Promised to someone else. I don't two time or double time in any form so let it go." I told him. His mood seemed to shift, "Listen here I'm the paying customer, and what the customer says - " I cut him off, "This isn't that type of conversation so don't even go there." I was getting frustrated and wondering when Mamoru was coming in.

"I'll make this simple for you, even IF I wasn't taken the answer would still be no." his brows creased in frustration, "So what you think you're too good for us? In your little waitress outfit." He spat, "You scrap by for the tips we leave you I'm guessing. I come from a good family, you should be trying to score with me, yet here I am offering you better and your turning up your nose to it?" the cutting remarks were rude as I heard Motoki in the back.

He had obviously heard it and was leaving the burgers to kick him out for being an ass when I smiled and said instead, "So you want my number huh?" I went to go get a large cup, the largest we had as I filled it to the top with iced coffee. "You heard me." he tried to act tough but in reality he would be wishing soon enough that he didn't stroke the fires of my wrath with those comments about me.

I went up to him as he smirked thinking he won, right before I went right up to him and poured the iced coffee on his head. He jerked and back off considerably as he walked right into my boyfriend. I had never seen Mamoru look torn between wanting to laugh, be upset and proud all in one expression. He backed away from him remembering what happened to his friend. I couldn't help myself, "You should really learn how to talk to women better."

He yelled out, "I'm going to have you fired!" Motoki jogged out, "Not happening. When a woman says no it means no. AND being rude isn't something she or anyone else here has to take. Get out before I kick you out myself." His big brother attitude kicked in full gear as the other two friends walked out looking upset at him for getting them kicked out "Good thing I never got to those burgers." Motoki muttered as he went into the back.

When I saw Mamoru come up to me I greeted him with a kiss as he remarked, "So that was entertaining to watch." I looked at him curiously, "How long were you standing there?" I asked him. He mulled over it for a second before he said, "Long enough to know that while yes you may need my help at some point during your fights you'll let me know and I trust you to use your best judgement." He kissed me again.

"You're a strong woman both physically and mentally, you can take care of your own Usa…doesn't mean I don't worry about you though." He stated as I smiled, "Thank you for recognizing that and yet still wanting to be there for me. You're the best of both worlds." I told him as we kissed again, "In fact seeing you beat him without hurting him, other than his ego and pride was kind of a turn on." He said in a lower voice.

I knew what that meant and I couldn't help myself either, "Motoki I'm taking a break!" I called out as we left the arcade to the backroom without waiting for a response. There was still one more waitress out on the floor so I wasn't leaving it abandon. Just as we made it to the back Mamoru and I were all over each other. The flames high as ever as our lips collided and we collided on the couch in the break room.

Shutting the door and flicking the lock we enjoyed our time together as he pulled my blouse free so he could gain access to my breasts, teasing them as he moaned in delight of them. As I rubbed him up and down to my utter content he flipped us over so that I was sitting on the couch and he was on his knees before me. "Someone deserves a little something extra." He muttered as he pulled my bottoms off and pushed my panties to the side.

His tongue wet and making quick work of lapping at my clit. Tracing my folds as I gripped the couch and nearly ripped the fabric right before he slipped a finger inside. My legs were spread out over his shoulders as he teased me. His finger gently at first pumping into me getting me warmed up as he then added another to the mix making me gasp in pleasure. His tongue flicking out and teasing my clit with the surest strokes.

I gripped his hair in pleasure filled yummy goodness as I tried to hold onto something for control but his talented tongue and fingers were taking that away from me. I could feel myself rising to the brim with ease already. I guess I got a high from teaching that guy a lesson myself. Plus his tongue always did do the most wicked things to me. Made me want to cum and did things my vibrator at home just couldn't pull off.

Hell I barely used that with him around. So when his fingers became slick with me on them I knew I had to have him. I wanted the rest of him in me now. Without a moment longer I pulled him up to me, pulling him from his previous task of pleasuring me as he pulled me down to him instead. I slid into his lap and felt his hard length pressed against me. Right as I thought we were going to have sex on the floor he stood up, with me in his lap, swung around and sat down on the couch. My knees automatically bending for him.

Within seconds he slid himself into me. I gasped from the pleasure of him stretching out my inner muscles as I gripped him tightly from the inside. His hands gripped onto my hips as he held me steadily over him. Getting used to the feel of my inner muscles surrounding him as he groaned from the effort and contact we now shared. His head flung back against the couch as I gripped onto his shoulders for support.

I felt him pulsing inside of me as we held still for but a moment. However I could only handle the pressing need to be with him for so long before I acted and begin rising back up only to push slowly back down. His hands never wavered only tightened as I sunk slowly back down on his cock again. "Usa…" he groaned, his tone low as he tried to contain his own sounds from reaching beyond the locked door.

I built up the rhythm of up and down as he aided in pushing me down on himself. His cock filling me up to my farthest reaches as if he only could fit inside of me and made me feel like no other would compare. A fact I knew deep in my soul to be true. I gripped my muscles coming back up as he receded back down. His hips jerking a little bit not wanting to let his member leave my warm heat.

I did this several more times, enjoying the feeling of being one with him. Ours rhythm and hips syncing up as we began to move just a little bit faster. The sped beginning to gain momentum as I felt him slid into me with ease. I leaned back, placing my hands on his spread legs as he gripped onto me and used my lower half to jerk himself off a bit, keeping a watchful eye on me for my reaction to it.

I enjoyed the movements as I lifted my hips in time with his jerking motions. It was like little spasms of pleasure that I got to enjoy and ride out. Especially as he reached forward with one hand to rub my little nub. My head shot back as I clenched harder around him making him push me down deep enough to pull me in just a little bit. Shifting positions slightly as I whimpered from the effects.

"Mamo…" it was all I could get out as I pumped my hips over his own. His member sliding in and out never fully leaving me, effortlessly making my own orgasm rise up and getting ready to consume me. I could feel it climbing up as if it was now waiting for that little nudge it needed to fall over the edge. He pulled me in closer and pressed me down on himself. Our bodies now covered in a sheen of sweat as we grinded against each other. "Want you so bad…" he grunted as I clenched hard around him.

I wanted him to feel as close to coming as I felt. I wanted him on that same brink as I was. I wanted to feel him fill me up as I had countless times before. "Want you to…" I sped up the rhythm, no longer able to take the slowness as my hormones were burning brightly within me, taking over me as I began to slam myself bodily against him. He took it in stride and only encouraged me to give him the both of us what we wanted and needed at that point. The ultimate satisfaction two lovers could.

The sweet release that came from love making. I bucked and bounced on him repeatedly, losing myself in the moment as his hips jerked up and down over and over again. Our sounds getting louder as we tried to restrain ourselves from getting to loud and alerting others to our activities in the back. I bucked harder as he I knew was leaving finger shaped bruises on me. I felt him getting thicker, a sure fired signal he was about to come. I felt my muscles tighten up in response to his growing cock.

I could hold back no longer and my body took over. The spasms came out and released themselves in my body. I cried out and flung my body forward, burying my face into his neck to stop the screams from penetrating the room to the arcade outside. He held me tightly as he own body contorted in his orgasm. His hips grinding themselves into me in their final moments of sweet release prolonging my own orgasm.

His voice was soundless as he bite his lip, containing his own as we both slowly came down from the amazing high we'd had just been on. Our bodies releasing one another from the tightly held grips once the orgasms faded. I felt so content I felt like laying there. In his arms for eternity as we slumped on the couch in the back room. We had to take a moment to collect ourselves so we could form actual thoughts. That's when we heard Motoki's voice outside saying, "Are you two done back there, its closing time!" we couldn't help but laugh.


	50. Summer job

**SerenityxEndymion** : oh yeah she had to get the one up on him. just had to after everything. I was thinking of doing that but it was have made it way to long so I just went with what I did. I can work on that yeah.

 **Joanne** **Frances** **Tiano** **Cajilig** : exactly my thoughts.

 **CassieRaven** : I thought so. 😊

 **Oreo596** : thanks and I thought so to. I wanted to do more but limitation on pages so yeah.

 **phillynz** : oh yeah I think by that point Motoki was like 'another round of usa/mamo'.

 **Guest** **(1)** : no problem.

 **Guest** **(2)** : oh Usagi's a total bad ass in the most unusual ways. Its what makes her awesome. Lol I was going to have her slap him or something more harsh, but I was also trying to think realistically she can't really do that in a business. even though technically you also can't have sex in the back room of a business or in the restrooms but even I'm no stranger to that 😉

 **mryann** : oh yeah totally, it was hard for her, but she pushed through and in many ways superseded the others. They just didn't really recognize it in the anime, not a lot anyways.

8 reviews sweet, lets see where this one gets us. Also next Sunday will be when I start posting the new story. There were a LOT of details and explanations I want to put into it to express the emotional struggles so next week please tune in for the new story. As for now please read and review!

Summer job

Drabble 250

Usagi POV

We got dropped off by the bus at the hotel. A weekend getaway that was well deserved and long overdue. Though I did specifically pick this hotel for a reason. It was the hotel that my Mamo – chan did summer work at as a waiter. I smirked as I saw him waiting on tables as we were lead to another one with range but not within his immediate peripheral. Minako made sure to order drinks, none alcoholic for everyone there.

"Isn't this beautiful?" she asked as we unloaded the overnight bags we had on us and sat down at the tables. We each had on our bathing suits with the sarapas on top so that we could go to the pool once we dropped our bags off in the two adjoining rooms that we reserved. They weren't ready yet as we had gotten here early. The previous guests still had a half an hour so we decided to use the time to grab a bite to eat.

Ami deducted that for the time it would take to grab some food, check in, and finally get to the pool side it would be enough time to let our stomach settle. We had pre-planned with our suits already on beneath our bathing suit covers. Mine was a nice one piece that had cris cross ties on each side and in the front. The cover up was a sarapa that tied up on the side as I sipped on the fruit punchy drink before me.

Our waiter was already being flirted with by Minako as Makoto was busy looking for something on the menu. We hadn't eaten since breakfast and it had been a near four hour ride to get to this resort. The pricing was from a 'groupon' to get people to come in so yeah it was far away from home but we'd definitely been further and it was far cheaper than the resorts near home. We all worked hard and saved up for this trip so it worked out nicely and like I said it was needed for all of us here.

When you save the world as we did you needed time away to regroup and let the burn out go. So we were. I just had ulterior motives for this trip. I looked over and saw my motive taking care of a group of forty somethings as he smiled politely at them. I paid no mind to it at first. He wasn't a natural flirt by any means but when it came to his job it was like he put on a customer service persona that forced a little flirt from him.

It was a tad awkward but with his good looks it came off more suave and made him sound genuine rather than trying too hard. I pulled my gaze away from him and texted him instead since he wasn't our waiter. We were clearly not in his section and I didn't want the waiter we currently had to get in trouble for my 'request' to have Mamo – chan, nor did I want the other girls to know the _real_ reason I picked this place.

It was nothing against them but it had been a minute since we'd have some time together since this summer job of his started and I was feeling the pangs of loneliness creep up. I knew he was the only one that could help out so I 'found' the groupon for here and made sure take care of all the travel arrangements to avoid suspicion from falling on me as to how I pulled it off. I needed my man and I could feel he needed me to.

In fact…as I turned my head I saw his head turn towards me as if he could sense me nearby. I watched his face go from shock to happy in seconds flat. There was a devilish smile on his face that promised things to come later on. I smiled back happy to take it in as I sipped from my drink and crossed my legs over one another. He shifted on his feet and went back to the obviously get some more food for his tables.

I felt a tingle of 'careful' from him in my mind. I knew the feeling though. He liked it when I displayed myself for him but didn't want others to see it. He didn't want anyone to get an assumption that it was for them and NOT him. I greeted our waiter and ordered the chicken club sandwich, toasted with just my water. The girls ordered their food as we heard the table that Mamoru was back at get a bit loud.

Out of sheer unconsciousness we all looked over at the table making the noise. Apparently the group of eight forty something females needed two waiters to deliver them their food. Made sense I felt. A waiter even one as smooth and suave as Mamoru can't handle _that_ many plates or dishes at once. No one can. So he handled as much as he could while the other had the rest and brought out a large serving tray to put it on to make sure everyone got their right order. "Looks like their getting even more trashed for later on." Makoto noted.

That's when I saw the flutes of Champaign and the obvious boisterous attitudes they were receiving from it. "Light weights." Rei muttered as she happily took a sip of iced tea. "So are we." I muttered myself as I turned back. It was when Ami blushed looking at them that I turned my head back to see the other waiter try to break free from the slight hold one of them had on his apron as Mamoru was busy bending over the table a little bit to grab the appetizer plates out of the way.

Again I saw nothing to much till the woman that Mamoru was by give him a decent slap on the rear. My cheeks burned this time. I told myself not to think anything of it that she was just a tad tipsy and that was it. He wasn't happily responding to it he was trying to get away as dignified as possible. Unfortunately when she tried to insist on slipping what I knew even from this distance was her hotel key card I crunched up my napkin as he uncomfortably smiled and pulled it back out to put on the table.

 _That's right!_ I mentally shouted. As he walked away again she gave him a good smack on his ass this time almost making him loose balance of the plates as her girlfriends laughed at her audacity. "Wow her friends should really stop her. She looks to be the lightest light weight." Minako concluded. "She needs to stop smacking his ass." I muttered. Was I jealous no, was I upset that a strange woman was touching what belonged to ME yes.

Was I going to act out and make a scene…I blew the bangs out of my eyes as I contemplated that before assuring myself I wouldn't make a scene and hurt his job. I would be polite about it and be a lady about it even if I wanted to rip her hand off and slap her in the face with it. Words and decorum would be my weapons of choice today. Not bitch slapping her. Even if I really… _really_ wanted to.

So when I returned with the last of their drinks and she tried to grab for his ass I stood up, "Usagi don't make a scene." Rei warned, "I'm not, trust me. I'm going to be vert dignified and classy." I told them, "I won't wish on the Luna Pen to turn her into a water cooler." I muttered under my breath as I approached the table where he was trying yet still to be polite and cool with them to avoid losing out on his big tip.

The bigger the table the bigger the tip. As he walks away I go up to the female now clearly more intoxicated and hope that her friends would be more helpful than an encumbrance. "Hello." I greeted as she looked me over. Obviously checking to see if I worked here or not. "Can I help you?" she asked taking a hefty swing. I was pretty sure that was her third glass and it wasn't even past one in the afternoon yet.

"I'm sure your on vacation as my friends and I are so the need to let loose is definitely in the air and probably well deserved, but the waiter that is helping you is in a committed relationship and I'm sure is not happy to have his rear slapped like that. So if you could refrain from doing so going forward…" I left it at that as I went to leave the table as she rounded on me, "Who do you think you are?!" _oh crap I stirred the bee hive_.

I mentally groaned, "I will have you know that my family owns this hotel, I can do whatever I want to whomever I want. If I want to make that waiter my bitch tonight I will." Her callus words added to the fact that she was inebriated said a lot so I tried to tone it down while still holding onto that shred of dignity. "Family owned or not you don't have the right to make anyone employed here your 'bitch' and further more he's in a relationship." I told her…again, she only smirked.

"Unless there's a ring on that finger he's up for grabs." I clenched my fists as I told her, "There's a ring on my finger." I held up the promise ring he gave me. She looked to be getting even huffier, "Listen here you little brat I can have you kicked out of here right if I wanted." The girls would kill me if that happened. Granted there was no proof that she had the power she claimed to but IF she could and did the girls would kill me when we JUST got here.

It was then that Mamoru came in to defuse the situation, "Miss why don't you take a seat and I'll escort the - " I cut him off by kissing him. He was to shocked to stop it from happening as I ended it several long seconds later and said to her, "He's no one's bitch, but he's my **husband**. One who needs to get his ring re-sized." I glared momentarily at him before shooting her tiny daggers that had her friends coming to her aid.

"Let it go." One of them told her. She relented and turned her nose up to us both as Mamoru pulled me off to the side and out of view of people. I tried to avoid making a scene, I really did, but she made it to hard. I ended up back in the staff quarters where they changed into their uniforms as Mamoru asked them for privacy. His slightly angered expression made them leave without question.

"What was that?" he asked, "Having your back." I responded as he looked to me, "I had that." He retorted, "Oh yeah how? The ass slapping. The gabbing. Any longer and she would have had your ba - " he near shrieked my name to cut me off. The sheer horror of thinking about his balls in her hands was enough to get him to get the point I was making. "Okay fine but still I can't get fired I need this money." He told me.

"It's why I was trying to be dignified…reasonable…its just hard to do that with someone who's a little drunk." I clarified. He sighed as I moved in closer to him, kissing him a bit. "Besides…" I kissed his cheek then his chin, "Its not like you haven't purposely made a similar scene when I was working at the arcade." He groaned, "I knew that would bite me in the ass." I smiled, "Well I don't know about that biting you in the ass…" I looked up at him seductively.

"We're in a locker room." He said, looking around. "Yup, an empty one to." I reminded him as he brought me over to straddle his lap as he sat on the bench. "True…" he pulled at the cover on me till it fell to the ground in a heap as he hands started to touch me all over. I kissed him again, and felt over his body as he pulled the straps of the bathing suit down exposing my breasts to his gaze. At first sight he devoured them before enveloping a nipple into his mouth and teasing it to peak out.

I grinded my heated core against his pant covered crotch and felt his own cock stir from the sensations. He grunted as he switched breasts. I reached down and rubbed at him through his pants. Feeling him lengthen and harden beneath my touch as he pulled my suit down more, kissing around the breasts as one hand went to rub at my core. Needing more of him I attacked his belt and zipper.

Within seconds he was pulled out, fully hardened up as I stroked him in my hand. He pushed the bottom half of the suit to the side and slid in. I gasped at the intrusion as he fully slipped inside of me. We clung to each other, as we felt the pulsing between us. Our bodies slowly moving against one another. Barely moving as we just enjoyed the feeling of him being in me. He always managed to stretch me out so deeply I wondered how he fit in at all.

He was always generous in size and boy did he know how to use it. Especially when he was balls deep inside of me. "Have to admit…" he began to jerk himself a little bit deeper into me. I could feel his leg muscles working to keep him grounded and stead as I felt his cock shift within me. "I liked you getting on her about touching my ass…" he grunted as I gently pushed up and down on him…tightening my muscles up little by little.

I watched his face contort in pleasure at the work I was doing around his cock. Feeling him pulsating within me as I began to work him harder and slightly faster over him. This was not our first go around and had made love in public before. In fact I knew for a fact that he had only ever done this with me. No other woman had been able to get him to let go and do so before so these public outings gave me a boost of feminine pleasure.

I began to ride him harder as he grunted, "It was a bit of a turn on to watch you handle her." He admitted. I couldn't help but smile. "So that was what took you a few moments…you were enjoying the show." I couldn't help but gloat just a little bit. It wasn't every day that you managed to turn your man on without even trying. "Yeah…I didn't even mind the husband part." He started to fumble over his words now.

The pleasure I knew was starting to get to him as he was trying to think and focus. Not so easy when you have your girlfriend riding your cock in a public area. I pushed him to twist us around and give the rest of the bench his back as he laid his back down on it. With this new angle in place and with just enough room to either side of him I was able to ride him a bit more freely than before.

He gripped my hips as he pulled me down to slam on top of him. I felt the pressure of his member within me as I cried out in pleasure. I rode him harder as he created finger shaped bruises on my hips. I felt them indent. I knew by now the rest of the girls would be curious as to what was going on and would hopefully give us enough time to finish up cause I could feel how close I was to coming.

I could feel him beginning to swell within me as he was coming closer to his own end to. I saw his face begin to contort as he felt it to. "Usa…" he gasped as I saw the expression in his eyes. I saw the love, the devotion the lust, it was all too much I had to come. I began to buck harder against him. Felt him pull me down harder. Push himself deeper into me as he began to pound himself up into my core.

"Please!" I begged as I felt his fingers find my nub. It took one simple twist to bring my core to an over-heated explosion of sensation. I felt my mouth open wide but no sound came out. A perfect O of ecstasy on my face as his body contorted below me, his own cock slamming into me several times, jerking into me as he came hard. I could feel the heat bath my insides as he kept pumping, as I kept taking all that he had to give.

I slumped on him several long seconds later. The energy leaving us for the moment while we got our bearings. "Chiba!" a voice hollered in for him. We heard steps coming as we parted ways fast, him getting his pants righted and me my suit back into place. We finished just as who I'm assuming the head waiter was walking in. I was about to deny anything to help Mamoru out but then he sniffed the air.

It clearly reeked of sex in here and our hair still looked jacked up. We were only fully clothed as he straightened his shirt on. Funny how it never left him during that whole sex romp. The head waiter guy rolled his eyes, "I don't want to know just finish your tables before we get a complaint. Go fix your hair and for the love of kami spray something on you to cover the scent." Before leaving out. We couldn't help but laugh, "You better go." I told him as we kissed and parted ways.


	51. Accepting the freshman

**Joanne** **Frances** **Tiano** **Cajilig** : exactly though technically they both do the same thing. Even the playing field so to speak. I've actually met people like this it truly is ridiculous at times. parents must be real proud. You'd think that but not to much, not these days. Some people just try to get away with stuff and others let them to avoid causing a bigger scene or in hopeful ignorance that they'll stop. One would think it would but when family money is on the line they could just give her a slap on the wrist. Look for example at all the stuff paris Hilton has done and what she's gotten away with. she's still an heiress, and rich in her own right now to. Nothing personal against her but those types tend to think they can get away with anything because of who they're related to and cause they have in the past.

 **SerenityxEndymion** : I was trying to make Usagi act refined in this one cause otherwise the claws were going to come out but she's also trying to avoid getting him fired for making a scene. That was more likely to happen. And I didn't think about that, but thinking on it now she could have had him fired for having sex in the back room just to spite him for not picking her. petty, catty women do that to.

 **kera69love** : true but she was necessary to the little drabble.

 **Oreo596** : yeah I had to make that work just right but it did come out nicely.

 **Guest** **(1)** : will do. 😊

5 Reviews, nice, lets see where this one gets us and check out the new story 'breaking point' I have that one up now! Please tell me what you think of both!

Accepting the freshman

Drabble 251

Mamoru POV

At first when she got accepted, I was honestly a little worried for her. she would be a freshman at the same college I was at. I was taking a few interim courses at a local college since they didn't have them at my university during the summer. I wanted to get them done and over with so I went to the local college to take the few courses. A lot of the college friends I had and the people I knew had to do the same thing that were going for similar fields of interest.

So I wasn't alone in the department of coming here for the few classes, so when Usagi came here to go to college I felt for sure it would be to much for her. I felt for sure trying to blend in with the university students would be overwhelming for her being a freshman and all. Usually nine times out of ten it was for someone brand new to the school environment. So when classes came around and I introduced Usagi to some of my class mates they took to her with ease. So much so that she participated in our study groups.

I was initially stunned by this but didn't balk or stop it. I wanted her to feel welcomed. I thought for sure since I had a decent amount of popularity myself that I could help her transition easily. I wasn't one to toot my own horn but having the grades I had came with some rewarding perks and allowed me to gain some really good friends. We studied together and hung out together even so I felt comfortable bringing her around them.

I just didn't realize how easily she would take to the environment. I didn't think she would become, dare I say it so fast, popular. Like nearing my own level of popularity. I should be happy for her and I was but I had to admit there was a tinge of jealousy that she so easily captured the attention of my friends and became a friend to them whereas it took me months to do so. It wasn't fair to be jealous of her cause I was also proud of her for it but I still felt a tinge of it around her.

And I knew why she was growing in her own popularity. She was incredibly sweet, smart, inviting and very kind to all those around her. she defended her friends and if someone was being bullied which did exist at a more outlandish rate at college levels, she even had no qualms taking on the bullies. Granted it was between her charm that got her out of it, or my own personality that usually dissuaded them form acting out further.

So when I found that two of my friends, so called friends I should say, told me they thought they might ask her out I told them quote 'She's my girlfriend. No one is to ask her out and if you see someone else asking her out or trying to make sure that they either don't or get ahead of it and tell them to back off that she's mine'. they were obviously stunned by my words even I knew that I had never acted or stated anything as such before. Thing was I didn't think I was going to have to.

Not that Usagi wasn't beautiful enough to gain the attention, she was stunning and had grown more beautiful as each year passed, I just didn't think she would gain the attention she has as a favorite. She was an amazing woman and sometimes I wished it was still all just for me. I knew it was selfish, but I couldn't help it. She got me to want to act selfishly when it came to her and I wanted to be the only guy hitting on her.

Well not so much hitting on her but flirting with her…ever. So when the mid terms were done with and we were able to finally cut loose and take a break Usagi and I hosted a party at my place. She brought the massive amounts of cups needed as I got the punch and liquor for it. We had a variety of snacks ranging from crackers, to chips to dip to meats we had a lot out for the partygoers here.

So when I saw my not so close friend who had wanted to ask her out before guide her out to the balcony to get some 'fresh air' I knew I was going to have to act. I left the punch bowl and made my way half-way over. When I saw her laughing at something he said he felt disgruntled. I was by no means a comedian so I didn't make her laugh often only when it was something we did together that was funny.

If anything, she got me to laugh more at her high jinx and some of the trouble she would get herself into. They became funny stories to tell. Only then was I funny. So to see her laughing with him made me a bit jealous and settled me at the same time. If he was making her laugh, then he wasn't asking her out. No she would be politely telling him no and leaving so in the interest of not acting like a jealous ass I started to turn around when I heard the subtle click of the balcony door behind me.

The music may be going, there may be talking all over, but I knew the sounds of my place like the back of my hand. And I KNEW what that sound was. I turned back around and saw that he was now in her personal space. Had even blocked off her entry to get back inside. He was trying to be subtle about it, but I could see the unease on her face as she tried to devise a way to get back inside before he did something stupid.

I had someone nearly get in my way and unable to help it I pushed him a little bit back and put the cup in his hands, hoping it would quell him. he still snapped a half-hearted, "HEY?!" for the rude bump as I yanked open the sliding door. It slammed harder than I had anticipated into the other side causing many people to begin to look. I lost my ability to care when I saw my so -called friend touching her arm.

Not just touching it mind you but having a full-on grip on her arm as she held it against herself, like a defensive form. I didn't want to assume anything being that there was a lot of alcohol here to lower ones inhibitions. So instead I went for the best bet. I grasped onto his arm as he said, "Hey man we were just coming back in." I could hear the obvious lie on his lips as I pulled him a little hard off of her.

I nudged him away back towards the inside to avoid pushing him 'accidentally' off the balcony as I pulled her into my arms and kissed her soundly. The moment my lips touched hers I failed to hear the lack of music. I failed to notice the many eyes of everyone there within viewing distance on us. I failed to care about all of that as I kissed my girlfriend passionately. I released her lips several long seconds later and saw how they were rosy with a tinge of red to her cheeks that had NOTHING to do with alcohol.

I looped my arm around her waist and pulled her into me soundly, "Like I said before man she's mine." and walked back inside with her right next to me. to stunned by what happened to say much of anything. I walked her through the crowds of people as I noticed some of the women looking at her with a mixture of jealousy and admiration while the guys looked at me with a mixture of jealousy themselves and as if I just got a huge score with having Usagi by my side which they were right.

When Usagi started to go for the punch bowl I felt an urge rise up inside of me. I saw the way some of the guys were looking at her and knew I needed to put a stop to this. I instead pushed her towards my bedroom as I saw a couple were about to use it themselves. I thumbed them out and said, "My bed, my rules. Use the bathroom if you want to do that but don't break anything, or use my lufa." I warned as they left out giggling.

Usagi quirked a brow at me as I shut the door behind us, "Use your lufa?" she asked as she stood before the bed, "I don't want to use it if they use it. There are just somethings you DON'T use after someone else. Especially a mere acquaintance and not a close friend." She nodded, "Okay understandable. So…" she sat back on the bed as a way of invitation as I bent forward and began to kiss her.

The short little dress she wore was floral in design and its simple cut made it nice for the party without it being to overly done. Shoes off she began to unzip the dress in the back when I told her, "No…I'll do that…" and pushed her gently back on the bed. First things first. I wanted to make sure she came for those closest to hear and I wanted to for sure make sure that EVERYONE knew she was mine and mine alone. I wasn't about to lose this golden-haired goddess again…not ever.

As she fell back, I dropped to my knees and spread her legs. That's when I saw what made my heart skip a beat. "No…no panties?" I asked, trying to find my tongue. It was getting coated with saliva as I heard her say, "I knew we'd be having sex. At least I was hoping so…either way its not a big deal, I have them in my purse." She said as I recalled the coat closet that I put everyone's jackets and purses into at the start of the party. I pushed her dress up, pulled her in closer as I feasted hungrily on her heated core.

My tongue lapping circles around her heat, sucking on her nub as she writhed on the bed, pinned down her hips as I held them down. my hands gripping them with ease as I began to jam my tongue inside of her. She cried out for more, her hands digging into my scalp and gripping my hair as I sucked on her lower lips and continued to push and lap at the insides of her heated cavern. Her back began to arch off the bed as she had trouble formulating words. Good. I couldn't help but smirk.

My manly pride in pleasing my woman making me feel all sorts of testosterone boosts as I came to a stop feeling her more than ready to receive me. She looked up at me demanding, "What? What are you – why did you stop?" her huffing looked sexy and adorable as I undid my pants and shoved them and my boxers down only enough to release him. Ready and willing to go at a moment's notice.

Only with her…only ever with her. She lay sprawled on the bed as I got on top of her, pushed her legs further apart and slid into her wet heat. I was grateful that the music had started up again, but it wouldn't be long before people would hear us for sure. I intended on making this a night we'd never forget. "Oh Mamo – chan!" she exclaimed as I slipped inside, feeling her muscles stretching around me to accommodate my length.

I knew I was bigger than most so to have her take me in without hesitation especially with as tight as she was made me all the harder to be within her, and made her slicker once I was within her. she grasped onto me as I pulled out only to push in little by little bit more. I had to go slow or else I'd risk coming way before I was ready to. feeling her tightening up her already tight muscles didn't help.

It was exquisite torture that I loved. That was the thing about her, it didn't matter how often we'd had sex, she had this heat about her that engulfed you in with it and made you want to cum way earlier than you wanted to. I held back the reigns on my control though and pushed back inside as she clenched herself around me. It was like she enjoyed pushing me to the edges of my control and wanted to see how far I could go before I lost it and fucked her brains out.

I curled my arms up around her shoulders, gripping her tightly to me as I pressed myself into her over and over again. She felt so incredible like always. It felt like she knew the secret key to getting me to lose control that much faster and I had no idea where the key hold was. At least that particular metaphorical keyhole. I wasn't even going to touch the literal one with a ten-foot pole, not happening.

Losing the reign on my control as I desperately tried to pull it back in. I was trying to make this last longer so I could extend out her pleasure. "Please Mamo – chan!" she begged. Before I could say another word she used her leg to circle around my hip and flipped us over. Now with her on top she began to ride me. I gripped onto her hips as I pulled her down repeated on my cock. I could feel her slightly deeper.

Could feel her move at a slightly faster pace. It suddenly hit me why she changed positions, "Usa…" I growled as I tried to flip us back over. She anchored herself to me, forcing me back to either accept it and the pleasure it gave us both or break the hold completely which would require lose of focus. Clever girl. I let her think she had the win for now as there was a third option that I had used before in the past.

She began to ride me harder, speeding herself up on me as I thrust up to meet her colliding somewhere in the middle as our hips joined together, over and over again. I lurched forward and yanked her dress down to expose her breasts to my hungry gaze. I took first one breast in my mouth then the other, as I laved them with my tongue. Enjoying her sweet cries of pleasure as she lost herself in the ride.

Seeing my opportunity as she pushed all the way down I kept her pressed down, slamming up into her as she did this causing her mouth to drop wide open. I used the added thrust of pure pleasure to flip her back over onto her back. Once she realized she'd been bested she got even with me by clenching her muscles as tightly as she could around me. I felt my control evaporate faster than water.

With a speed that was born from sex with her I gave into the hard passionate sex. I rammed into her tight heat so hard and so repeatedly I was sure the other partygoers thought I was killing her in here. I was literally waiting for someone to knock on the door and ask if things were okay. So when I heard her cry out one last time and felt her muscles steal the last of my breath again I gave in and roared my own release and came…hard.

I fell on top of her as I huffed. Unable to move from her completely so I settled for pulling off to the side. We were still both dressed mind you. My weeping tip subsided from the mind-blowing sex as she asked, her voice catching a bit to right now from orgasmic bliss we were both in, "Not that I'm complaining, far from it but, what was that about?" I could only respond, "Can't think right now, brain melted." I looked over at her, "I'll tell you later." She nodded as I could hear people cheering outside. _Way to be subtle…_ I muttered internally.


	52. On with the show

**SerenityxEndymion** : exactly my thoughts. I can totally make that happen. And that's true, I definitely didn't think about that.

 **Joanne** **Frances** **Tiano** **Cajilig** : glad you thought so, and sometimes what some deem as harmless flirting turns out to be the problem. You never know what type of person your flirting with till AFTERWARDS.

 **mryann** : yeah me to.

 **Guest** **(1)** : here you go.

 **phillynz** : I certain do to. 😊 that monster is fun and entertaining to read.

 **Oreo596** : I'm glad it makes for entertainment, that's why I write it as I do. lol I almost did something similar but each instance had the guy getting scared enough to nearly fall over the balcony so I resisted that urge.

6 reviews nice, let's see where this one gets us, please read and review.

On with the show

Drabble 252

Mamoru POV

I couldn't believe that had happened. I had been pinning after Usagi for months now. I wasn't sure what it was about her that drew me into her, but I was like a moth to a flame. I tried to keep my distance from her since she was always surrounded by her friends or in some cases Ann found the two of us talking together. I tried to respect Ann for being helpful with the play, but she was very pushy and it was unbecoming.

I didn't find it attractive at all. Usagi was more or less this sweet innocent that as much as I wanted to protect her made me feel like she could also handle herself. It was why I sometimes let her handle Ann. I didn't do well with pushy women. I was either rude to them or I gave in. I didn't want to give in so my way of being rude to her was leaving. It unfortunately also made me leave Usagi to. I regretted it each time I did it.

So when Usagi and I had our time together in the changing room of the play it was utterly amazing. The feeling of her surrounding me as we had sex together was incredible, and dare I say it made me want to call it love making. It had almost felt natural like we had done it before but I sure as hell figured I'd remember that. I was ready for round two to be honest, so the following night when we had the second and LAST showing of the play as we had the theater for the weekend, I went into my fitting room to get dressed again.

I did however wish that the part of snow white did go to Usagi, she fit that dress to a T and made me want to do things to her that definitely was of royal caliber but I didn't care and I knew she wouldn't either. It was the surprise that was waiting for me in the fitting room that had me balking and wishing I had walked into the wrong one. In there sitting on the only chair in the room was Ann.

Her eyes were almost glowing it seemed as she smiled at me and said, "Now that we've got some time alone perhaps you'd like to have a real woman." I felt like I was being devoured visually by her and it felt icky to be honest. I couldn't help but feel for the door knob behind me as I struggled to locate it. Knowing I had to keep her distracted long enough to prevent her from actually doing anything I asked, "Why are you in here?"

She stood up from the chair and responded, "Isn't it obvious. I want you and I'm about to show you how much better I am than that stupid blonde." I stopped fumbling for the lock as I narrowed me eyes at her and asked, "Why do you have such an issue with her? She's never done anything to you." My need to speak up for Usagi over riding my previous hesitant thoughts as I confronted her on it.

She looked a taken aback for a moment before she said, "Cause she's a stupid blonde and is in my way of having you. I take what I want and I always get it." she truly sounded a bit deluded as she came forward towards me. I blocked her though and even closed my eyes for a moment as I stopped her advances, "Ann this isn't going to happen." I told her. Trying to be nice about it, but if she pushed her luck she was getting the rude end of this stick.

"Why not?" she tried to touch up on my chest and leaned up for a kiss. Using her weight she pushed me back against the door and forced my hand away from the knob fully to try and get to me. After several attempts to kiss me I finally pushed her away hard enough to have her stepping back a few feet. "Enough!" I told her firmly having had it. She looked to me in shock. Shock of my pushing her or shock of my refusal of her I wasn't sure but she was.

"Seriously? You're picking **that** over me?" she glared as her voice rose. I could have sworn for a second that her eyes began to actually glow but I wasn't sure. It reminded me of something but it was too fuzzy to distinguish. "I'm picking Usagi yes." She humped at me before saying, "Then I'll just have to show you I'm better." She walked towards me once more in the attempts of seduction once more.

I'll give it to Ann she was persistent but this was beyond persistent into deluded if she wasn't getting the hint that I wasn't interested in her. "Ann…" I had to get this message clear to her that Usagi or not I still wouldn't be interested in her. She stopped at the tone in my voice, "Just to be clear…" I pulled her arms away from me and pushed her gently this time, pressing her arms to her own sides and forcing her to stay an arm's length away from me.

Something I RARELY had to do. "Even IF I wasn't with Usagi I still wouldn't be interested in you." Her eyes light up like a fire as I swore I saw them glow red. This time up closer. I almost felt myself falling into a swirl but images of Usagi helped to clear my head. "I'm sorry I am but I only see us at best as friends. I don't see us being anything together." I hated to have to be brutally honest but it was necessary.

She broke my grip and swatted her arm against the contents on my dresser. It all clanked loudly on the floor as she demanded, "Why not?!" facing off against me, "To be honest your too pushy for my tastes." Plus there was the feeling I got whenever I was around her. It was unsettling and I couldn't figure out why. "TO pushy?!" she snapped. "Hai, I'm not interested in pushy or fake either. I'm interested in genuine and honesty." I saw her form.

She huffed and I could tell she was NOT used to being rejected. "There's no way in hell some little blonde is going to get what's mine." I saw the glow coming from her eyes again and this time something told me she wasn't completely normal. I felt like she was trying to sink me into some type mental wave or something. It was hard to describe. She walked forward and touched my hand and something within me came out.

Something bright that helped repel the feeling of numbness from her away. Images of Usagi once more filtered in as I pushed her away and said, "I'm sorry but nothing will ever happen between us." I grabbed for the duffle bag of clothes I had inside the room, swung it on my shoulder forcing her to back off again before left out. I got down the hallway and out the door finding Usagi down the next hallway.

As she sees me I feel a wave of relief and comfort hit me. Too long in Ann's presence made me feel weird and off. Whatever it was in me that helped me fight off whatever that was I was grateful for it. I was grateful it lead me back to Usagi. There was definitely something up with Ann I just didn't know what it was. Just as Usagi and I met up I heard the clicking of rushed and angry heels behind me.

I turned around to see a very fuming Ann coming up towards us both. I blocked her from Usagi a move that came so natural to me as she demands, "I'm not pushy I just go for what I want and I what I want is you!" she grabbed onto my arm in a demanding manner that I found to be to much so I broke the hold. "Ann like I told you inside I'm not interested. I'm with Usagi." making it clear to both what had happened and what was going to happen.

Ann wouldn't relent though. "Enough Ann!" Usagi snaps at her. I had never heard her raise her voice before so this was a first for both of us. "Mamo – chan is making it VERY clear he's NOT interested and here that means it's not going to happen. Mamo – chan and I happened. It wasn't planned, but it did." Ann got in her face now as Usagi came out from around me, "You listen to me you little - " but Usagi ahd definitely had enough.

"No you listen!" she snapped back shocking Ann and myself, "We're together now…" she indicated myself and her, "And no amount of YOU being pushy is going to change that so **back off** and leave us alone!" it was enough to render Ann speechless before she in a very aggravated stance walked off. I couldn't help it. I pulled Usagi in and kissed her soundly. Not caring about any viewers I just wanted to kiss my girl.

When the kiss broke I said, "We so need to find a place." She smiled and agreed as Ann walked back and barged through us, breaking our hold on the other as she snapped, "My place is in this direction." Clearly having gotten so upset that she walked in the opposite direction. We didn't even blink as we rushed off to find a place to be together. We found a janitors closet and while it wasn't the most romantic place to have sex it would have to do.

Usagi and I dropped our bags and started to kiss like the passionate teenagers we were. She wore a short powder blue skirt with a simple pair of panties beneath them. I had spotted them earlier today when she was helping with some floor changes. She had no idea I had spotted them and that would be something only I would be seeing going forward. They were nothing compared to my roaming fingers as I ran them down her body and slipped them into elastic part at the top making her moan in response.

"Mamo – chan…" she urged. Her hand grasping at my own length in the small space as she felt how hard I was becoming. She rubbed up against him as my fingers found their way into her panties. Her gasp turned into restrained whimpers as I deftly stroked her lower lips and rubbed at the spongy spot where she ached the most. I could feel wetness seeping from her as I forked my fingers into her heat.

She wrapped her other arm around my shoulders pressing me closer towards her. Our kisses getting steamy from the enclosed space we were in as I lifted her with my other arm and pressed her against the only clear wall in the tiny closet. She let out a gasp of surprise but didn't falter as she went even further and slipped her hand into my pants, bypassing the belt buckle and the buttons and grasped ahold of him. My thoughts became scattered for a moment at the feeling of her tiny hand wrapped around him.

I couldn't help the need to jerk against her palm. I was screwed I knew it. I removed my fingers and anchored her to my form, wrapping her legs around my waist and lowered her, panties pushed aside on to me. I heard her sharp intake of breath as I filled her all the way up. She felt so damned good wrapped so securely around me I had a hard time breathing right. "Oh hai!" she bite her lip from screaming it out.

At least not too loudly. I couldn't wait to get her back to my place so I could hear her scream my name. I couldn't stop the smile from erupting on my face as I started to move within her. Just the thought of her screaming MY name in MY bed was enough to make me begin to jerk inside of her as she held onto me. "Please!" she begged, her voice low but I could tell she was restraining herself from being too loud.

It only made my feelings and lust for her stronger as I began a stronger rhythm within her. Her legs secured themselves around me as I pushed in that much deeper into her. I felt like I reached the ends of her. I had never been with a woman that could contain all of me and to find Usagi was my fit in every sense of the word was amazing. She had ruined me for any other woman and I was all too happy about that.

I began to plunge that much harder into her. Felt her legs kick out around me as she took it all in, her rhythm matching mine as she held on tight. "Hai!" I grunted out as I pushed in harder. I remembered just last night when I took her for the first time and how she took everything I had in. I hadn't slept so well in ages and I just knew tonight would be the same if not better. I wondered, even as I happily plowed into her, if I could convince her to stay over for the night and keep this going.

Just the thought of having her in my bed as I felt her tight heat wrapped around me was making it hard for me to NOT go crazy on her now. "Please!" she begged again, only this time she sounded like she wanted more. I upped the ante on her as I started to nearly punch her insides with my cock. Started to push her harder against the wall as she cried out for more and I felt like I was in heaven with her on me.

"Don't you dare stop!" she ordered as I lifted up one of her legs and placed it over my shoulder. I saw her face look to me in shock as I pushed in again and she felt me even deeper than before. I shifted her other leg over my other shoulder and used the muscles I had to hold her in place and keep her pinned there as I thrust into her harder and faster than before. It was a new angle and a new position to be in.

Her cries were muffled by her own mouth as she used it to hold herself back from alerting anyone to us being in here. It's not like there was a lock on the INSIDE of the closet only to outside. I grunted as I felt my own release begin in my balls. They tightened up in response to her movements and to my own needs to. I could feel it coming on strong as I let out a little whimper myself.

"Usa…!" I bite out, and felt her look down at me. Our eyes locked together as I said, "I love you." Her eyes watered up and she smiled and even though I didn't catch her saying it cause her body went into orgasmic bliss, I saw it in her eyes. She loved me to. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she bucked against me. Her orgasm triggered mine as I came right after her, unable to hold it back any longer.

It took us several long moments to come down off that orgasmic high. We were becoming overheated and needed air but right now we just needed each other. I held her to me as she held me to her. "That was amazing…" I finally breathed as I got my ability to talk back. Orgasming tended to knock me of any thinking ability and relax me into a need for deep rest. I feel like I could drift off to sleep in her arms.

I didn't usually feel that comfortable in someone else's presence like this. Usagi was definitely bringing it out of me. It comforted me how close we already were right now. "You know I love you to right?" she said. I looked up at her, "Yeah…I know…" I caressed her face as she kissed me gently, "You will never be without me again." I had a feeling there was a hidden meaning in her words but I favored kissing her over asking.


	53. Anniversary make up

**Panda1573a** : I don't think in this scenario he got them back I think they were coming back naturally when he slept with Usagi the first time. That second part is a thinker.

 **Joanne** **Frances** **Tiano** **Cajilig** : exactly. Ann is an issue. She's narcissistic, selfish, rude and doesn't understand that that is how she's acting. She's used to seeing something she wants and getting it without someone telling her no. when she encounters resistance she reacts like a selfish spoiled child, women like her settle their eyes on what they cant have rather than something they can cause there's the aspect of winning a challenge and making that challenge her 'pet' or 'toy' to do with and treat her as she wishes to be treated.

 **Oreo596** : thank you and she deserved it. I love putting the bitchy women in this series in their place especially through either Usagi or mamoru POV cause you get to know their own emotional reaction and how their perceiving her reaction.

 **mryann** : I don't think any of us can get enough of him. lol and I agree.

 **masterray5** : thank you so much. 😊 I'm not sure what gyaru means so maybe you could be more specific so I can make it happen as the for the 2nd one, I can totally work on that.

5 reviews, nice, lets see where this one gets us, please read and reviews.

Anniversary make up

Drabble 253

Mamoru POV

I had to figure something out. She figured me out and busted me about forgetting our anniversary. I couldn't believe it. I had even put it in my phone to remember but my phone didn't alert me to it. Apparently silence isn't a good option for phone alarms. I was still cursing myself for that. I managed to score sex that night but afterwards it wasn't so easy. It was the first time she denied me sex.

I wasn't used to that. We were prolific in the sac. Like rabbits to be true in the metaphorical sense since rabbits truly didn't have sex as often as we did. I had gone three weeks so far without sex with her and truthfully she was a hell of a lot better than my hand. Plus my hand wasn't nearly as effective as hers was. She had these little tricks up her sleeve that made me so hard that just thinking about them…I coughed a little bit to cover the uncomfortable feeling growing in my pants now.

I was shopping for something for her in an adult store rated triple X for a reason. I wore a hoodie and jeans in to hide myself as I tried to look nondescript but probably looked more obvious than anyone in here. "You need help sir?" an employee who looked like he'd been working here far to long and knew it came up to me. "Can I be honest with you?" I asked, a little uncomfortable still in this situation.

He nodded. I spoke, "I forgot our anniversary and now I'm in the dog house a bit with my girlfriend." I admitted. He just smiled, "You and the majority of our customers. Welcome to the club." I felt a tinge of relief on that. "That many really?" I asked, "Yup, one guy forgot what date his anniversary was, brought guys over for a football party and was greeted at the door by his lingerie clad wife." _Ouch…_ I thought to myself.

"Dog house?" I asked, "Yup, she made him pay for that later on. Especially since she was in full view of three of his friends and the lingerie was a see through teddy." _Double ouch_. "What did she do?" Usagi just said no more sex till I paid her back. I still hadn't found a way to do that that worked. "Well _he_ tried to get her chocolates to make up for it. Didn't work." I looked at him, "I tried that and nothing." I admitted.

He smiled, "Then he tried a giant stuffed teddy bear to make it up." I arched a brow, "I did a giant stuffed bunny and nothing." He looked to me on that one, "Bunnies are her favorite." I answered the non-asked question. "What finally got him back into her good graces?" I had to ask, "He took our pole dancing course in the back room…" he pointed towards the back where there was a discrete but vivid sign for pole dancing lessons.

"He took the class and **that** worked?!" I tried not to screech on my words. "Well not so much the class worked…" he started to laugh, "But the fact that he went through the effort to do a dance for her and ended up humiliating himself in front of her cause she found it hilarious got him out of the dog house." Now I got it. She was humiliated in front of his friends so he humiliated himself for her.

"When can I take the lesson?" I asked. I'd do anything for Usagi…even… _this_. The course itself wasn't hard but it wasn't easy. It just felt incredibly weird and stupid. It took about two hours of moving around and all sorts of bending to finally get into the swing of things before the class ended. I bought a pole set and was out of there before anyone could comment on why I was going through this effort. Much like it was for that guy and his wife my Usako was worth every bit of this.

I sent her out a text later that day _…meet me at my place in an hour, I have a surprise for you._ I just hoped this would work. She responded back _…please tell me you don't have another giant stuffed bunny. You know how hard that was to travel with going home!_ I winced on that one, as I had simply put it in my car for travel. I forgot she took public transportation a lot still. She had ended up getting it caught in the bus doors and the ears ripped off.

Seeing the stuffing coming out was sad for her cause she had actually liked it but yeah _…nope it's not another stuffed anything just come over_. She agreed. I got home and set up the pole. This still felt stupid but if it worked I'd do it whenever she wanted to…within reason. She was there half an hour later. Dressed in a nice soft blue dress with a pair of flats on her feet. She kicked them off as I watched her pull a strap from her dress back up.

Since the dress didn't have a zipper in the back it buttoned up in the front and the top one was undone. Giving me just a peak at what was underneath. This was what she had been doing to me though. Torturing me with little hints and peaks at what I couldn't have till she said it was okay, something I was sure Minako had instilled into her to get even with me for forgetting. I couldn't say she was wrong but it still sucked.

I could see the odd look she got in her eyes in response to seeing the pole in the middle of the room. "Mamo – chan…?" she questioned. I ushered her over to the couch to sit down. "This is for you to watch." I turned and breathed in deeply. Putting some music on that was closely related to what I had heard in the sex shop but not to ridiculous. Her ears perked up and seemed intrigued…good.

In the embarrassing moments to come I began to do the dance moves I had in the beginning easily memorized. A bit over the top for the hands part of it but definitely had her attention as I started to move around the rest of me. Started to do a small strip tease at first. Just my shirt at first teasing her with it as I danced around. Trying to look as if I was confident cause truthfully with this I totally wasn't.

I finally took my shirt fully off and ripped it half way by accident. Note to self don't do this type of thing with an old t shirt. Rips easily when you're nervous and doing a strip tease for your girlfriend. It did however gain a delightful response as her eyes went to my chest and arms. I was glad I worked out as I did. Keeping fit was actually not just a health benefit. I grabbed the pole and swung on it once.

Letting it go shortly afterwards I danced up in front of her and did the pump thing with my hips in a manner she was all too familiar with. Her cheeks actually light up with redness at that. That did admittedly give me a little confidence going forward. I started to undo the button to my jeans as I did that and watched her eyes light up a bit. Good. I stopped and went back to the pole to use the prop again and give a little more tease.

I swung on it again and felt a tiny wobble so I released it. I didn't want to ruin the dance for her though so I ignored it and did the hip pump thing with the pole. What I did do wrong was ignore it. The moment I did the fourth hip pump the pole came loose and I managed a mental 'uh oh!' before I crashed with the pole into the coffee table I pushed to the side. I heard my girlfriends call for my name to make sure I was okay.

"It's fine…" I muttered as I saw the indent the pole made on the coffee table, "Nothing but my pride is hurt." I managed as I stood back up. The music was still going on so I tried to dance still but Usagi stopped me as she laughed. "I'm sorry I really am but what was up with that dance?!" she asked, "My way of making up the anniversary bit?" I near questioned. Her smile was sweet and sincere as she asked, "Is this going to be an annual thing?"

I wasn't sure what she meant by that so I said, "This dance is only when you want it with just you, if you're asking if I'll forget again…no. This isn't an annual thing. Anniversaries are important, and you are important to me." I told her in all seriousness. She smiled, "Well considering you kinda of ruined your own coffee table AND put on that show I guess I can forgive you this time but there also better NOT be a NEXT time."

The warning was clear in her sweet tone. I nodded, "There won't be." I brought her hand up to mine to kiss it. She gave me a sultry look that was explained when she grabbed my cock through my pants. That was all it took to activate him. It really was. "Someone was effected by that dance." She remarked as she rubbed him. I pulled her face to look up at me, "Not the dance, never a dance… **only** you…this is all **you**." I told her as I pressed her hand to grip me full on to show her the effect she _alone_ had on me.

She blushed, "And what are you going to do about it?" she asked. The signal in her eyes was there and clear as day. I smiled and kissed the daylights out of her. Hauling her to me as her dress rode up. My hands grabbing the ass I had missed for weeks and her breasts were crushed against my chest. Off balanced I wrapped her legs around my waist and found our kisses growing more passionate.

I guess I wasn't the only one effected by our lack of sex life recently. Usagi seemed all to eager to jump back in. I wasn't going to question it while I had my hot blonde goddess back in my arms. I felt for her panties beneath, found them and in a quick tug ripped them from her. Shocked the came off with such ease she broke the kiss and accused, "I just bought those!" I kissed her back and backed her up against the wall.

She undid my pants the rest of the way and pulled him out for play. My boxers were no match for her hands as she massaged him thoroughly. I could feel the tip weeping with pre-cum as I gasped in pleasure at her touch. I couldn't handle it anymore. Batting her hand away I pulled her legs further apart and slammed home into her. I could feel her muscles stretching to accommodate me inside of her. I held still allowing the stretch to occur as I needed a moment to collect myself from coming to soon.

Another effect she had on me. "I'll buy you more!" I muttered out as I started to gently but powerfully thrust into her. She gasped in pleasure and took a moment to breathe as I did. A few weeks may not seem like its long but for us it was LONG. She had tightened up a bit again and damn… "Fuck!" I snapped out, trying to keep myself from coming to early. I wanted to enjoy this and have her enjoy it to.

"You better." She grunted out as she started to thrust in time with me. I couldn't hold a thought anymore at the moment regarding ripped panties that were somewhere around here. I couldn't think about anything other than the feeling of her soft, tight, wet, hot as hell, velvety channel gripping onto my cock like a life line. It was the best most pleasurable sensation I had ever felt in both of my lifetimes.

"Usa!" I croaked out as I thrust into her harder, trying to keep the pace slow so she could handle the big stuff to come and it was coming on…hard. I forced the slow pace though. I wouldn't give into those desires till she was ready. I waited for her every cue. Watched her face, that beautiful face of hers as I felt for her body's reaction. Felt her muscles clenching around me as I pushed into her deeply.

Felt her muscles tighten up as if she were going to cum but not yet. I knew her cum face and she wasn't there just yet. I instead pushed her leg up and over my right shoulder to be able to get deeper into her. She gasped as I slid in deeper. Now with a free hand I reached down and toyed gently with her tight little bud of arousal. "Mamo – chan!" she cried out. A shock wave of pleasure for her for sure.

I rubbed at it gently and even gently squeezed at it for teasing purposes. I wasn't at the grand finale yet. I needed her built up more. I started to thrust in a little bit harder and waited for that moment when she would claw at my back for more. The more than said she wanted it all and needed it as badly as I did. It was then that I looked at her face and saw the red face and her eyes _demanding_ me for more.

My eyes answered back 'you sure?' as she clenched her muscles as tightly around me as she could. I lost my rhythm for a moment. I was lost now. That was it for me. She pulled a moan from me as I did to her and before I knew it I was thrusting into her like no tomorrow. I was jackhammering myself into her tight heat and there was nothing on earth that had the power to pull me from her.

That was a feat of impossibility. My cock had never been harder than when it was inside of her and I had never known a painful arousal till she came alone. So when she began to undulate around my hard cock I grunted my own need to come. I thrust harder and faster into her. I sped up the rhythm and jerked my hips against hers and into her hips. Felt her clench down around me as she herself was coming.

"Mamo – chan!" she cried out, her mouth wide open as she came around my harder than a brick cock. I couldn't hold back any longer and thrust into her hard enough to worry about puncturing something as I came like a rocket launching into orbit. "Usa!" I bite out as my orgasm took over me. I felt almost out of my own body as I came in torrents into her. It took us several minutes for our bodies to calm down.

Once we did I let her legs down but kept her pinned to the wall in place to make sure her legs were getting steady. She held onto me as well, "That was…" she breathed out, "Yeah…right back at you." I answered as I held her now more so to keep her to me rather than just to keep her upright. She held me close to as she said, "This definitely makes up for it but question…" I caressed her face, "Where did you get the pole dancing lesson from?" oh…that…. I smiled, "Long story." She looked curious so I just kissed her instead.


	54. Sexual torture is the best

**masterray5** : okay I'll see what I can do. 😊

 **SerenityxEndymion** : yeah that story is pretty heavy so writing these does the same thing, give me something sweet, romantic, light and funny to write. Like a balance of sorts. And yes the stuffed rabbit part was cute and funny to write, even if the rabbits ears suffered. Lol the pole dancing I was actually wanting a bit of magic mike for that as inspiration and was just struck by what I was seeing. Definitely different to see tatum like that.

 **Panda1573a** : thank you.

 **Oreo596** : yup long story. Lol

 **Joanne** **Frances** **Tiano** **Cajilig** : thank you. Lol yup, I've heard some stories in my life to. thank you again.

 **Guest** **(1)** : will do what I can, maybe this'll be something up you alley.

6 Reviews, that's nice, let see where this one gets us, please read and review.

Sexual torture is the best

Drabble 254

Usagi POV

I felt so done with everything it was ridiculous. Weeks it had been since Mamo – chan had told me we were over with. Four the be exact by todays date. Four LONG heart-breaking weeks of what felt like mental, emotional and physical torture. The worst part was we kept running into each other. It made it worse like I wasn't being given a full on clean break to deal with it, like I was being given snippets of tiny chances to make right whatever I could.

Yet there was nothing to make right. Whenever I tried to talk to him he rebuffed my every advance. If I tried to touch him he acted like I was a virulent disease and wouldn't let me. I think he only even did it during a battle cause I was Sailor Moon but in my civilian form forget it. He even avoided me during the battles. His words cut deeper to as he left off. So when the night of the fourth week came in I was done.

I was done with feeling miserable. Done with feeling sorry for myself. Done with having no real answers cause I'm sorry but 'I just don't love you anymore' isn't a real reason. This took me a while to come to the conclusion of. You don't just wake up one day and realize you don't love someone. There has to be a build up to it. A trigger to stop being in love. cut out the stuff from the past life and there's still so much in this life we have to go on.

He knows this and yet something shifted. Something happened. There was a trigger and I needed to know what it was. So when I went to sleep that night I pleaded to the moon to give me answers. _For everything that I've been through with him both past and present grant me this one wish, this one favor. To know the truth. Show me the truth. The truth will set me free_. I think my crystal and the moon heard my wish that night as I had a horrendous dream.

It was so beautiful at first I couldn't believe it. I was so happy that I didn't see the floor falling from under my feet. Didn't feel the loose of Mamo – chan warm touch. It happened so fast like it was in slow motion or something. Hearing his voice yelling for me as he lost me, hearing the pain in it told me of true love. It told me that he truly loved me as you could never put that emotion into lose if you didn't love the person you just lost.

That's when I heard the voice above him telling him what would happen to me if he didn't break it off with me. If he didn't leave me. I was angered by the distant voice even as it sounded familiar to me. I felt Mamo -chan's anger and pain as he demanded to know who he was and to let us be together again. that he did as what was asked. I saw his raw pain and anger towards the unseen voice.

That's when I woke up and never felt more upset at him for all of this. Fine yes he was trying to protect me but once again instead of talking to me about this he did it himself…again! It seemed my prince had a habit of protecting me to the point that he didn't realize what further damage he was actually causing. I tossed the covers from my bed and looked to the all knowing moon out side my window. I swore I could feel it telling me 'the prince needs to have an ass-whooping' and while I know those weren't the exact words it was close enough.

Cause Mamo – chan certainly earned it…however he was going to get it in another form. I smiled and left out of my room, thankful that Luna was out on patrols for the night. I rushed over to his place. I was going to get the truth from him. he'd been lying to me this whole time cause some damned voice in his head told him to and he never once talked to the girls or myself and NEVER ONCE questioned its motives.

Only obeyed a damned dream. Even if it was on repeat it was all the more reason to come to us or at LEAST go to REI and have her do a fire reading, but he didn't. No he deserved what was about to happen. He lied to me, he broke up with me for essentially NO good reason even IF his intentions were for a good cause THEN he treats me like crap afterwards. Forget it no! he was going to pay in the best way possible.

I got over to his place, transformed with the Luna P pen as I didn't want him to be alerted to me in my senshi form and wake up. He wasn't alerted to me with just using the pen. It had been a while since it needed to be used but it still worked. So when I slipped in I used my experience as sailor Moon to get into his room undetected and right when he was going to wake up from sensing me in his room I used the Luna P pen to tie his hands and feet to the ends of the bed with his own ties that I saw draped over the door.

Since my connection to the crystal was stronger so was my will on the pen and it went ahead and did the trick. He instantly woke up in bed from the four way pull on his body. "Usa?! What the…" he was clearly stunned as he finished with, "Hell?" I made sure I was now in different clothing. His favorite bunny lingerie was on me. It was something I rarely wore unless he was in the mood for it.

After all you don't over use your favorites especially one this risqué. It looked almost like a bikini on me. The bottoms were hot pink and lined with black and were thongs in the back with a bunny tale to boot. The top was a bikini type as well only the top had an extra few connecting bands that went across my mid-rift, one over my breasts above the hot pink see through lacy and another one that connected to it and wrapped around my neck from the center. That had a bow in the center as I wore the ears to complete the ensemble.

I could see his eyes bug out and his cock stand at attention right before he tried, unsuccessfully, to cover it up, "Usa! What are you doing here?" he demanded, though his voice seemed a bit higher in pitch and I knew I couldn't visibly see it but somehow I KNEW he was blushing as much as I was. His reactions never failed to get a rise out of me. "I heard a saying once." I started out as I aimlessly shifted back and forth on my feet.

Not in a nervous pace sort of way but in a 'I have a plan' sort of way. I saw him gulp a bit, "And you had to break into my place to tell me this?" his voice nearly croaked that out, "In that?" I smiled, "Kinda hard to break in when I have your key." I showed him the shiny piece of metal as he sighed having forgotten that little tid bit. "But that's besides the point, you see this little saying is something I firmly believe in and once you admit to it you to will be freed." This seemed to make him curious.

"Admit to what?" he asked, his voice lower. I smiled, "Admit you lied to me. Admit you screwed up." I saw the widening of his eyes as he tried to keep his face neutral. "I've never lied to you Usagi." He was trying to keep his voice neutral and firm. My smile only increased as I walked forward and kneeled up on the bed. His body shifted. "Usa…?" he questioned as I placed my hands on his legs.

"See all this talk of **why** you broke up with me is garbage." I saw the slight panic set in, but it also saw the feels of desire start to poke out to as I traveled my hands up his legs and kneeled between them. Sitting right in front of his crotch. "I ahh…" I traveled my hand over his definitely becoming very erect member, as his head shot to the pillow he was laying on as he grit his teeth. "You the saying is…" I began again as he tried to look down at me, my hands grazing him gently…just enough.

I leaned forward as licked at his nipples lightly and sucked them gently into my mouth. On instinct I knew he went to hold me in place, but he couldn't, and I knew that was a partial torture for him, but it wasn't enough. "The truth will set you free." I told him the little saying as I licked a trail down the center of his chest and towards the very prominent erection in front of me. I pulled him out and gave him one, two long licks as he hissed his pleasure out. I sucked gently and kept the motion going.

Right when I felt his release coming up I stopped short and demanded, "Tell me the truth." To which he groaned at the lack of release. I swiped my finger at his leaking pre-cum and tasted it in front of him as he let more flow out from the sight of me tasting it alone. "Usa…I…" I grasped him again, "Hai…?" I asked, jerking him off just a bit before stopping. He grunted, "Please…" he tried, begging me to let him cum.

I sat back and away from him just a little bit as I caressed his balls a little bit as I leaned forward and kissed and nibbled at his neck, gently biting at it as he moaned, "Tell me the truth." I told him, my hand slowly pumping away at him as I felt the build up happen once more. He grit his teeth as I could feel things start to cum up and right when he was about to I stopped killing it in its path as he cried out from lack of completion.

"Tell me the truth." I ordered. I began to massage his legs a bit as I lapped his nipples with my tongue one at a time, "I'll just keep going like this the rest of the night." I began once more to jerk him off as this time I settled the thongs over him and brushed up against my own heated core. I could feel his body vibrating at this point for the release it needed but no matter how much he wanted it he wouldn't get it till he confessed.

I brushed him over it repeatedly till I felt him start to build again, began to gently ride him only a few inches in at a time, never fully seating him within me and when I felt him starting to get there I stopped and heard his cry, "Please Usa I'm sorry I am but I had no choice!" there we go! I smiled, "No choice but to what?!" I demanded of him, stopping with his cock poised at my heated core. Sitting there dangling at the edge as I could either take him all the way in and give us both what we want or sit back up and leave him hanging.

"I couldn't tell you, the voice it said if I didn't you'd die and I didn't want to take that chance. It was too risky so I lied and said I didn't love you, but I do. I DO! I love you!" his pleas even if they were pleasure and sex deprived were also that of devoted love and fear to. Fear of losing me. I sighed, "So instead of going to the resident pyro psychic you decided to do this again by yourself?" I asked.

That's when the light bulb went on in his head. Holy – "You never even thought to go to her, did you?!" I demanded. It really hadn't occurred to him to go to Rei in this whole ordeal and figure it out. "Sorry its just really hard to think when I have you sitting over me and right there…" his hips moved up just an inch, but it was enough for us both to moan from the sensation of having him in me technically still.

"But no I didn't think to do that. I was doing everything by myself for so long I didn't, it didn't dawn on me to go to her for help." I could see the forehead smack moment hitting going on in his head right now. hitting himself mentally for NOT thinking of that plan. "I really am sorry Usako…being without you this past month was torture for me. This was…" indicating to my own brand of torture.

"Torturous to…especially having you so close but being denied what we want most in the moment. Even if sometimes all I want with you is to hold you at the end of the day or kiss your sweet lips…" I smiled at the sweetness of it and couldn't help but sink down further onto him as he lost his train of thought and pushed up naturally through his hips. I gasped as he grunted from the effect.

Fully seated in me I sent a silent command to Luna P pen to release the binds and let him go. I was a woman of my word. He didn't even try to budge. His first needs to be with me took hold as he wrapped his arms around me and pushed me down further onto him. The pressure pressed him fully into me. Making me cry out in need as I spread my legs further to encourage more of him within me.

I didn't want him to leave out. I wanted to feel him fully seated within me. Sensing this he hauled me up and around as now my back lay on the bed and he was on top of me. It seemed the month of being separated really made us both a bit horny for the other. He buried himself within my neck as he kissed, nipped and bit at it. I did the same to him as his hand gripped my hair, wrapped part of the length between is hand as he angled my neck for a better vantage point to suckle at.

I wrapped my legs around his waist as he began to thrust strongly into me. Not to fast at first, but with a sure fired strength that spoke of his stubborn nature and resilience to going out so soon. I felt his cock lengthening that last little bit within me. Felt his hold on me tighten as if he himself was afraid this was possibly a dream. His hips began to speed up a little bit as I began to buck up in response to his rhythm. I needed to feel him as much as he needed to feel me and now that we were together again, I wasn't letting go for anything.

If some other bodily voice wanted us a part they were going to have to try harder than that cause I wasn't giving up so easily. Mamo – chan was MY prince. I felt his hips picking up a stronger pace as I clenched my muscles on the inside as I felt him pulse within me. his own breathing was becoming labored as he muttered my name over and over again. As if it were a mantra that he didn't want to give up.

I could feel us moving on the bed it was so strong. He then pulled my legs up and pinned them to in front of his shoulders as he sunk in even deeper than before. I cried out in minor shock and pleasure as he grunted from the tight feeling of being deep and possible within me. "Usa…" I saw the look in his eyes, telling me he was starting to reach his own point. Yet he was purposely holding off for me.

I smiled as best as I could as he thrust harder and faster into me. The pace changed completely as he started to jam himself into me. I felt his cock hit at the right points and slid in and out of me at a pace that was long over-due. "Mamo - " I couldn't get the rest out as I felt the oncoming of my orgasm begin to hit. His strength and speed of his thrusts were sending me over the edge into a white light oblivion.

"I'm there to!" he muttered as he grabbed ahold of me, his hand hold me close as he grunted and slammed his length into my waiting depths. I felt the orgasm hit me hard as my head flung back and hit the pillow that was now under my head as he bit hard into my neck. His own way of not roaring loud enough for the other residents to hear. I didn't care that there was a small amount of pain that mingled with the pleasure.

I didn't care that the orgasm was so intense I couldn't scream. I felt it regardless and I clenched around him so tightly I was sure as shit we became one person during these moments. It took us several long moments before he decidedly rolled over to avoid crushing me beneath him and held me close still. "Promise me something." I said, breathing still difficult during the moment as he breathed in deeply himself.

"Anything." He responded, his own breathing was labored still. "Lets never lie to each other ever again." he looked at me, "Usa…" I looked at him seriously, "Mamo – chan the moment we start to lie to each other and keep secrets is when we give the enemy a chance to slowly put a wedge between us. Lets NOT give them that ammo." He must have realized how that could happened as he nodded in agreement, "Okay I promise to." I smiled.


	55. motorcycle confusion

**SerenityxEndymion** : lol I'm glad it gave you a good laugh. I think he's more book smart than street smart so he over thought it in one area versus NO thinking in the other. I can so totally do that.

 **Joanne** **Frances** **Tiano** **Cajilig** : I do agree, he went about things the wrong way with it and while I don't think he did it cause he didn't trust her I think he truly did it cause he was so worried about something happening to her, he felt he had to do this himself since she was his girlfriend and blocked anything else out. he failed to see a lot of possibilities that could have helped him and instead did things his way cause his future self KNEW how to get to him. knew what do use and do to make him act out as he did.

 **CassieRaven** : that's a loaded question. Lol and he truly is lucky.

 **Oreo596** : he should have questioned them more and gone to Rei with them, so to trust the ominous voice, even though it was him in he future, to trust the voice and let her go was stupid as hell. It also just goes to show what can happen if your used to shutting people out and doing things your own way. He clearly shut her out and tried it on his own till he was forced to see another way. No problem.

 **mryann** yup their the perfect pair. Their so right for each other with all the quirks and everything.

5 reviews, nice, lets see where this one gets us. Please read and review.

Motorcycle confusion

Drabble 255

Mamoru POV

I was enjoying my afternoon cup of coffee. I barely even put any sweetener in it since it only reminded me of a certain sweet blonde I tried to pretend I didn't secretly adore and want for myself. I couldn't let anyone know I wanted her. Motoki would kill me since he saw her as his baby sister next to his actual sister. Her friends would think I had lost my mind and was playing mind games on her considering we weren't exactly besties.

I had been working on a long term plan though. Wait till it was her sixteenth birthday in two months and ask her out. Simple as that. Why not sooner…I looked over at her in the booth with her friends as she smiled with them. She spotted me and gave me a half assed smile that said 'you're welcome to join but up to you'. A friendly smile even though we were frenemies at best for the moment.

I sighed for the third time in as many minutes as I declined the offer again. The only place to sit was next to her friend Rei who I didn't want to give the wrong impression to. If I sat next to her she'd take it as 'yes I want to go back out again'. It's what she thought the last time when I sat down with them. It was painful to watch that hopeful expression turn into sorrow as she realized I wasn't trying to be her boyfriend that I just wanted to sit with the group.

However she never relented on thinking that if I did sit next to her it meant I wanted her. So I stopped trying whenever the only seat available was right beside her. She didn't seem to take the hint otherwise. The problem was it prevented me from talking more with Usagi. The blonde that made me question my sanity on why I couldn't fall for another. The blonde that made me check her out every time she sat down or stood up.

The blonde that sipping on that bloody straw for her milk shake and made my pants tighten in response to other things she could suck so well. I quickly took a long drag of my coffee. An attempt to burn my tongue for thinking such racy thoughts even though I couldn't deny or be sorry for thinking them. The one in the same who was currently waiving through the window at a blonde guy on a motorcycle…wait what?

I swallowed the coffee forcibly down my throat, willing it past the lump that was beginning to form as she got up from the booth and left the arcade to talk to the guy. She greeted him with a hug. I told myself that was typical for friends to do. She did that with her female friends no big deal. So I took another prolonged swig of my coffee to act as if I didn't care. Which I didn't…I swore I didn't.

So when the guy gave her a kiss on her head as she hugged him I saw red. The coffee I was drinking was too much at the same time as my temper rearing its ugly head. I lowered it back down but some of it sloshed around and got into my throat before I had a chance to try and swallow or stop it. I felt the automatic reaction of choking happen as I spat it out. I watched as it shot out and hit the now liquid filled counter…and Motoki who looked at me annoyed that he now had coffee on his smock and neck.

"Gee Mamoru – san tell me how you really feel about my coffee." The sarcasm wasn't hard to miss as I coughed up some more and looked out to see that she thankfully hadn't witnessed my embarrassing blunder even as Motoki wiped himself off before getting to the counter for a re-clean. I stifled another cough as Motoki reached over and gave me a few hits to my back though I had a feeling they were extra hard for a reason.

I couldn't blame him though. That coffee was previously in my mouth and that was just a bit gross. "Who is that?" I coughed out. Regaining control over my lungs as I got the last of myself under control again. That stupid simple peck to her head did that. "That would be Haruka I think." He answered, I looked to him. A demanding one to know who _he_ was to _her_. "A friend of hers that likes to pick her up and drive her around. She loves the bike so they take rides together sometimes." I looked back over.

I had a bike why didn't she ever want to ride on mine? I closed my eyes realizing how that could be take and had to push the dirty thoughts on that line of thinking away before I embarrassed myself in a whole new way. "She could always ride mine." I shut my eyes again realizing how that sounded as I quickly turned and iterated, "My bike that is." He gave me a questioning look before saying, "I knew that…"

I went to turn my head back around when he finished with, "Question is, what were **you** thinking to need to clarify that statement?" I blushed this time and ducked my head only to see her with a helmet in her hands. It was the flirty expressions on both of their faces that did me in. Seeing them giggling and the small soft touches this Haruka was giving her was driving me crazy with a driving need to stop this.

I couldn't stop the full on admitted jealousy from hitting all the bases needed for me to act. I gave up on drinking the hot coffee I got up and went outside. Ignored Motoki's expression and the girls confusion as I walked outside and caught both of them before Usagi could take the helmet. I refused to sit by or stand by and let a girl I've been trying to work the courage up for to be 'wooed' by another right in front of me.

"Usagi!" I called out to her before the helmet could get to her head, "Mamo – baka?" she questioned with no real malice in her voice. I took the helmet from her and shoved it back towards her friend who looked at me quizzically and almost with mirth in his features. He did look familiar, but I couldn't be bothered by that right now. "I'm giving you a ride, no arguments just get on my bike over there." I ordered her. She looked ready to demand an explanation for my sudden actions.

True I never would have normally done this, but desperate times, desperate measures. So I told her with no room for argument, "Don't argue with me." she looked stunned as well as intrigued by the sudden yet none rude demand that I made. I think that was all that kept her from making a scene of it. She didn't know what to make of my actions. I looked back as I half dragged, half escorted Usagi to my bike and saw the wink in Haruka's eyes before putting his helmet on and leaving off himself.

As soon as I gave Usagi the spare helmet, glad that it fit her, and she got on the bike I sped off onto the streets. She held on tight as I felt an urgent yearning in my pants and hoped she wouldn't feel around up front for it. When we got to a light I told her over the roar of the engine through the helmets, "My bike is the only one your allowed to ride." I could tell it confused her but she didn't say anything.

So when I got the parking garage in my building I parked and turned it off. As I took my helmet off I felt her taking hers off as she began to get off the bike now, "Why are we at your place and what the hell was - " I needed to shut her up and do it the nicest and best way possible. I grabbed her mid-sentence and kissed her soundly. I left my bike once I had the kickstand down and pulled her into me. She wrapped her shocked hands around my neck as I continued to kiss her and stood up from the bike.

The kiss broke several moments later as we were both a bit breathless. "The only one huh?" she questioned now getting a whole new meaning towards what I said. Before I could retract it I realized I didn't want to. I watched the emotions filter across her face as that realization hit home and she smiled, "As long as I'm the only one who's riding your **bike**." Her emphasis told me she knew this conversation wasn't on the actual bike to ride.

"Only you." I agreed as I lead her through the parking garage, up into the building, waiting in the seemingly to long elevator to reach my floor then pulling her to my door. I fumbled for my keys and found them seconds later. I finally after what seemed like too long to open a simple door, stumbled in with her next to me as we kicked off our shoes and I shut the door to my place. Just the two of us.

My heart began to beat widely in my chest but I didn't want to think on it too hard. I just wanted to feel her. Touch her as I was right now as she pulled me in for a kiss. I couldn't help myself as I hiked her up and wrapped her legs around my waist, effectively shoving her skirt over her legs and exposing her white cotton panties to me. I barely looked at them as I had more interesting things to see.

I shucked off her top as she pulled off mine, her hands started to work at my pants as I wormed my one hand between us into her panties. She gasped in shock and pleasure as I slipped one finger in to gently rub at her clit then slid it effectively into her moist cavern. She gripped onto me tighter and somehow I knew that other than _her_ no one had touched her down here before and that just encouraged me more. Just as I was about to let our bodies do more talking I felt her hesitate and that made me stop completely.

I looked into her face and said, "If you're not ready for this just tell me. I'll stop." I backed away just a little bit to show her that it was up to her on if we took this very big step together, "I am ready…I just wanted to make sure you were. I know I'm still a virgin and usually guys don't like that." Her words made me cup her cheek tenderly, "Your being a virgin just makes me want you more and not because I think the sex will be better but because I've been wanting this with you for a long…long time." probably shouldn't have emphasized.

She smiled as she tightened her legs around me. Losing my stable foot hold as I held her pinned up against the wall, which was now suddenly feeling like it wasn't the best idea for shaky legs, I sunk into her and felt something tight break and a small amount of red fluid emerged. I immediately wanted to pull back out. Make sure she was okay but her legs were locked in place around me.

"Me to." Those two little words erased the guilt I had started to feel at taking her virginity and suddenly the hormones returned in full force of wanting to make her mine. The plan to date her on her birthday was shot to hell but I wasn't letting this go for anything. The feel of her muscles wrapped tightly around me. Feeling her move to accommodate me was incredible. I had to fight hard against coming as she moved around.

I knew she was adjusting to the invasion of me within her. I could feel it as I pushed hard and deep inside of her body. Trying to stay still as she adjusted and just grinded my cock into her depths. She gripped onto me tighter as her legs moved a bit and I finally felt her release them just enough to gain some momentum. I gave her a small thrust to start out with. I watched her face for the right cues.

Her mouth was wide open as she held on, her legs taking me in with each thrust as I increased the pace and depth little by little. Watching her for the right cues to continue forward. To have her like this was amazing. I felt so lucky to have her in this moment I hoped it wasn't another dream. As if to confirm it I grabbed at her rear and used that move to power myself more fully into her.

Her moans increased in response as I buried my face in her neck and nibbled on the flesh present there. Her cry of pleasure along with her gripping my hair with such force that the pain feed into the pleasure. Not even in my wildest dreams with her in it did I ever elicit such pleasing responses of pleasure, so I KNEW this wasn't a dream but her really here with me. I thrust into her harder and faster feeling an uncontrollable urge begin to take over me. I needed her like I needed air to breathe.

"Usa!" I grunted as I felt her muscles begin to cave in around me. Felt her muscles begin to contract as she mewled in need for more. Pressed us harder together and nibbled at my own neck now. I reached between us and softly toyed with her quivering lower lips and her clit. The response I got from that was half way between a cat in heat and a tiger ready to pounce if she didn't get laid.

Either way I was ready to handle her as I pulled her away from the wall and landed us on the couch. We bounced once and bounced so hard we _moved_ the couch. I heard the damned thing squeak from the impact, but I didn't care. I didn't care if I had to buff the floor by hand all I cared about was the incredible woman in my arms that loved me as much as I loved her, wrapped around me as she was.

I pressed her legs up higher over her head and found her supple to the command with such flexibility I knew I had the whole package with her. No one could compare. I began to thrust into her harder, and faster. The need to mark her as mine was overwhelming to say the least. I wanted the world to know she was mine and I didn't give a damn. I felt her muscles tightening up around me with such ferocity I sped up my pace even faster.

I couldn't hold out any longer. I could feel the cum rising, filling up my balls and cuming up my shaft. I had no control. She had stolen it all and I willingly let her have it. I came hard, filling her up and spurting inside of her like a firehose. She came to, squeezing me so tightly I couldn't put two and two together. I couldn't focus on anything. It took us several long minutes but we finally calmed down long enough to breath at a more normal rate.

"What…brought, that on?" she asked. I looked at her stunned, "I mean what made you finally decide to act? I've been trying to get you attention for a while now, trying to invite you over." She told me. My head slumped forward remembering why I avoided that. So instead I gave her another truth, "That guy Haruka was flirting with you and I snapped at seeing another guy hitting on you." This prompted her to laugh. Hard.

I couldn't help the confusion from entering my face, "What's so funny?" I asked, trying to figure out what was so funny about my admitted jealousy over another guy. It wasn't funny. I was bearing my heart out here and she was laughing in my face. "Sorry its just that well…" she was stifling her giggles but finally got the last few words out, "Haruka is Tenou, Haruka, the race car driver…" _and?_

I looked to her, "Haruka likes girls and IS a girl." My eyes opened wide as realization dawned on me. yup my reaction was laughable indeed. I thought I had recognized her, but my jealousy prevailed me from making the connections. I assumed and made a fool of myself in front of them both. "That was why she acted like it wasn't a big deal when I grabbed you." I muttered, "Yeah she can sense when I'm not feeling it or am feeling it." She kissed me again, "And right now I'm feeling it." I kissed her back and dove in for another round.


	56. Solitary confinement

**Panda1573a** : I thought so.

 **SerenityxEndymion** : oh yeah a jealous mamo is a funny and great mamo! 😊 and I will as long as I get requests to do so.

 **Joanne** **Frances** **Tiano** **Cajilig** : oh yeah I thought the same thing.

 **DarkenedHrt101** : yup, hot! 😉

 **phillynz** : oh definitely and the innuendo's are always fun to do since I'm a total perv that can see them in nearly everything said. Lol

 **Oreo596** : jealousy can anyone to do crazy things, in this case its hot, wild, wonderful sex for Usagi from the man she loves mamo. I almost had something happen on the bike but, it didn't fit in for what I was looking for at the end.

 **mryann** : jealous mamo is a sure fired way of being more popular than the rest, probably especially since its our fav couple AND since we rarely saw it in the anime. And I almost had them doing it on the bike but I felt that they would only happen if they were actually more together so I put it at his place instead.

7 reviews, nice, lets see where this one gets us, please read and review.

Solitary confinement

Drabble 256

Minako POV

I was getting agitated…again. Usagi was trying hard NOT to see it but I was definitely seeing it and soon no amount of her saying 'just give it time' was going to stop me from acting and doing something to him. Over a month ago Usagi had told Mamoru how she felt about things and it took her running off on him to show him that he was making a lot of mistake. She forgave him, but and it seemed like things were getting back to normal.

This past week however was proving which normal it was going back to and it was the one that would have her running off again. The problem was if this became a persistent pattern I could feel her heart and it didn't want to go through this repeatedly. What if there was no next time if he kept up this attitude towards their relationship? He may have been her first, but it doesn't mean he would be her last and I think he was assuming he would be. I think a LOT of the girls assumed this.

I however didn't. I watched as once again Mamoru was seemingly standing her up. they had made confirming plans to met up at the arcade and I was here myself, casually just hanging out and being unsuspecting to Usagi. When she first came to me, giving me an idea of what was going on I used my powers to feel for them both and found him once more beginning to slack so I decided to see how their dates went to get a better idea.

Unfortunately, it was kind of hard to do that when he 'fell asleep' after class the first time he stood her up. The second time it was because there was another study session afterwards for finals that he had to go to. The third one he forgot he was doing a 'boy's night' with Motoki and some college friends. So Usagi decided to try a lunch date on a Saturday. This is where I currently was on a Saturday trying to figure this out to help her out. However, in order for the experiment to be executed one needed BOTH parties to be there.

He was a no show. That's when she sent me a text she snap shot from her phone from him to her 'sorry can't make it, a classmate asked for help on studies. We'll get together next week'. I grumbled for Usagi on this as she was past grumbling. She was looking defeated…again. So I instead said 'don't ask just do, go to Mamoru's place and wait for further instructions'. She looked up at me weirdly but only received my 'do it' expression before leaving out. I had a bone to pick with an earth prince.

Leaving out myself I order from Motoki a steaming hot cup of coffee to go and became a woman on a mission. I went to his university and recalling he was helping someone study went to the library where it was conducted. I found several dozen students in there and way off in a corner table I found him helping a female student. I could see the body language clear as day. She was definitely not interested in a study lesson, more like to study his body.

I huffed and walked up to them as she turned her brown head of hair up at me, "Hello?" she said softly, for the other students, "Hello you must be the student he's helping. I'm Minako – chan, his long time, committed to his girlfriend's best friend and I need to borrow him for a minute." I made sure to make that perfectly clear as he looked ready to say something only to hear her say, "If you're here on behalf of the girlfriend you might want to make it known to her NOT to leave her boyfriend unattended for to long." She even gave him a wink.

He looked uncomfortable under the attention as I said, "Mamoru." I fixed him with a stern gaze before telling her, "I'm here to set a few things straight for him, you might want to ask yourself why you're clearly pawing after a guy that's taken in a committed relationship. Try going after the fresh meat. Not the stuff that's been cooked and seasoned by another. Or something to that effect." I think I got that wrong, but she got the point as I grabbed onto him and dragged him into the stacks in the library.

"Minako what's this about?" he asked, trying to keep his voice low before I used my powers through my Venus transformation wand to give me the power I needed to aid my princess and her prince in this matter. Granting me the power I needed I spoke, "This is about you being an idiot…again!" my voice rose knowing I didn't have to be careful with the power as I put us in a bubble of no sound to the outside world.

I had to make this quick as people were still mulling about. "Keep it down." he warned me, "Relax I used my powers so we don't have to worry about that. now you need to listen and listen good." I pointed at him. "Usagi has forgiven you, I personally thought things would get better but this last month has only proven that you'll fall right back into old habits. That's not fair on her and you know it." He sighed as I spoke.

"Do you love her?" I asked, I could feel he did, but I needed to feel that extra bit that spoke of true love. That spoke of him knowing to yes have confidence in them but to NOT assume things will happen just because there was a pink haired brat as living proof. That was a whole other subject though. "Of course." He remarked, a little aggravated now, "I want to hear you say it." I demanded. I still held my cup of coffee mind you, I had a reason for that.

"What's going on here Minako – chan? Is Usa here?" he looked around, "Either you tell me what I want to know and be HONEST about your feelings OR…" I held the cup up towards him as proof, "I'll make sure that you get severe burns." It was still pretty hot. He backed away and said, "Fine. I love her okay?" something about it though sounded not so sincere. "No not okay you need to feel something that the cup can't give you." I told him as I felt the power surge in my hand.

"What's that?" he asked, "To feel the burn of pain as she feels only instead of her feeling the burn of what could happen your feeling it in reverse." Before he could ask another question I clamped my hand on his forehead as his mouth opened up wide but he quickly went into a subdued position. I closed my eyes and focused on my powers. _By the powers of the Venusian goddess, I need him to see this._

The powers flared as if answering the call. _Make him see the very thing that torments him the most about what could happen IF he doesn't get his act together and KEEP it together. Make him see his errors…make him see her happy with another!_ The images that played out in his head were perfect as I smiled and saw him. it was as if we were both in the dream world together as we saw a very happy Usagi.

"Where are we?" he asked, "Your head. As the goddess of love I can show you things. Things that are necessary to see. You need to see this." I told him as he saw a young blonde child coming up to her. Two children, I made sure to put that in there. For added effect I had her remove the jacket to reveal another swelling baby bump. "Three kids…we're hav – wait…where's Chibi Usa?" he asked. That's when I asked him, "Theirs no Chibi Usa here." he looked to me.

"What does that mean?" his voice becoming worried. That was when the he saw a definitely not so dead Diamond coming onto the scene and sit next to Usagi on the bench where it appeared to be fall time as the two blonde twins of theirs played happily. "I cannot believe its been almost five years since - " but Diamond cut her off in this dream scape, "Neither can I. but it has been and now were happy together."

He kissed her hand right before giving her a loving yet wonderful kiss. "I think our twins are proof of that, along with the…" he touched her growing stomach even as I saw Mamoru look at him with raging jealously for touching her so intimately. I had NEVER seen him this jealous before…ever. "Next one growing inside of you…" they kissed again, and Mamoru turned on me, "What the hell is the meaning of this?!" he demanded of me.

"Oh were not done yet." I told him as I waved my hand at the scenery and showed him where he'd be. "The hell?" he asked. Back at his place, no color, no life that Usagi brought into it. He was buried in a book with a glass of whatever dark liquor it was next to it. The place was dark as he pulled out a picture of Usagi from when they were together before throwing the glass of whatever it was against the wall and screaming, "What is the matter with you?!" then he seemed to look directly at Mamoru.

I looked back and forth at both of them as I said, "I'm showing him what could happen if Usagi were to find another…if he…you messed up enough." The Mamoru in the dream image looked form me to him and said, "So that's why you're here." Mamoru barely even looked at me, just focused on the dream counterpart, "What happened?" he asked, "I messed up. to many times I kept pushing her off to the side."

He swiped at the items on his desk, "To many times I picked other people to interact with instead of just being with her. I lost her. She left me. She trained on how to use the crystal to the fullest extent and wished upon it for a man to love her as she could love him. The crystal brought Diamond back to life giving him a second chance to make things right with her. she never looked back. They got married, had kids…I lost my chance to be with her and have a family. I lost it all – DON'T MAKE THE SAME MISTAKES!" dream Mamoru yelled at him.

"DON'T…don't…do what I did." And Mamoru watched as dream Mamoru crumbled emotionally and mentally in front of him. "This is my life now. scrapping by. The fights against evil stopped, I have no reason now to even see her. She's happy with someone else. I didn't think she could be happy with anyone but me, but I was wrong." The dream Mamoru sobbed and I actually felt for him as I felt my powers begin to fade.

I knew this trip was over with now. As I began to lead Mamoru out, I saw dream Mamoru look up briefly and WINK at me. As if to say 'your welcome'. I was just glad Mamoru was to distraught with what I had shown him to see it for himself. Once we were visually back in the library, I told him, "If you can't figure out what to do after that then you DON'T deserve her." he looked sullen and lost.

I sighed, "Mamoru…if you truly love her and don't want there to be even a chance that she finds out that your NOT the only man out there, that you're the ONLY one she needs and even better that you only want HER, then go home, prove it to her and make her happy for the rest of your lives together." there was nothing more even I could do after that. as we walked out, he merely said, "Get my stuff!" before he was off. I looked over at the table he was at with the girl still there then at the coffee in my hands and debated, "What to do…what to do…"

Mamoru POV

I couldn't believe it, but I had seen it for myself. Minako showed me what could and would happen if I didn't get my act together for good. I literally ran from the library and headed for the rooftops to take a quicker, Tux route back to my place. I had a feeling my love was waiting for me there. The thought of Usagi becoming so alone because of me that her crystal would grant her HIM of all people sickened me.

I saw the way he looked at her before, it wasn't love. it was ownership, possession, lust…yet in that vision with him being 'healed' I saw love and compassion, tenderness and – FUCK! NO! I wouldn't let that happen. She and _I_ were meant to be together. I wouldn't let anyone including myself take that away from me. So as I swooped down in on my place through the balcony I saw Usagi inside, only the sight of it was of her preparing to leave.

 _Leaving me…_ my inner voice broached. I couldn't let her go. I couldn't let go of the best thing that ever happened to me. Forget any kids in the future just having her by my side was what made me happy. I swooped in, detransformed in seconds flat and in a woosh of air that blew her pig tails I appeared in front of her. I had a feeling there was a madness about me right now. I thought perhaps there was a look in my eyes that made her question what was going on but I didn't let her think on it for long.

I grabbed her up in my arms and kissed her like I hadn't in months. The one passionate one we'd had a month ago was a flickering flame compared to this one. It made her drop her purse and wrap her arms around me. Barely able to breathe…but who needed breathe when you had each other? I pushed her with my body back into the living room. Pushing her away from the door, "Mam - " I kissed her, cutting her off.

I didn't want her to think about anything, only feel me and what I could give her. perhaps I was being selfish with this, but she was my everything and I had to show her, had to make her feel all of my love for her. prove that she was all I thought about when it came to settling down. Yes I wanted a family to but she was who I wanted to share my life with. I pulled her up by her legs and found her skirt easily pull up able.

I ripped the panties away as my love managed to get the words, "I have questions!" but was kissing me back just as fiercely as I was kissing her. "Later!" I pulled her in by her hair, messing them out of their odangoes so easily that as I lifted her up higher her legs wrapped around me tightly yet not so tightly that I couldn't pull and push down my own pants. I felt my cock spring loose, aching for a taste of her. Without further thought as I was still standing walking towards my bedroom, I pushed into her.

Couldn't wait any longer. I NEEDED to be in her. I NEEDED to feel her wrapped around me. I NEEDED to taste her…touch her. My lips were everywhere as I tore at her top. It dropped somewhere in the living room as I struggled to get her into the bedroom. The feel of her muscles tightly wrapped around me were making my legs want to give out and wobble like crazy. I resisted though as I knew what was at stake here. I had to mark her forever as mine. I felt like a madman crazed with love and lust in these moments.

When we hit the door I heard her grunt of shock. We were never this wild, not before. I didn't care though, and it honestly felt amazing to be this passionately wild with her. to let go of everything and just be one with her. We had made love and had sex many times before, but this was a new level of connection. At least here in this timeline. The door banged hard as I felt her begin to grind up and down on me. I felt her body take a bit of control since my legs were beginning to give out.

I whimpered from the affects her body was having on mine as she used her legs and hooked them from the knees to my hips and her feet she hooked them around the front near my lap to power her thrusts down on me. Effectively riding me as I was still walking and it was one of the hottest things she'd ever done. Taking control while I was the one still walking. I felt myself grow at this and I suddenly felt frustrated. How had I NOT hit the damned bed yet?!

Though I had to admit it was kind of hard to when you were balls deep in the love of your life and kissing her with a passion that didn't allow for even a millisecond of space to see anything around you and suddenly as her muscles sucked and pulled you in harder it was hard to care about anything else. If the world fell apart I'd say it'll still be apart in the morning. It wasn't till literally I hit the metal part of the bed with my shins that we toppled over.

Her on the bottom as her legs were forced past their thrusting against me point as I pushed up on the bed into her. Now we were getting somewhere. I didn't give her a chance to even breath my name as I wrapped her beautiful blonde hair around my wrist and held her head in place as I pulled one of her legs up and over my shoulder pressing her further into the mattress, pushing my length into her as far as it would go.

It was only when I made a trail of kisses down and around her neck, sucking at the different pulse points and making her shiver with excitement and tremble with need. Pulling all sorts of 'yes' and please' with a side of 'don't you dare stop!' only to be taken over again as I pulled her face back to me. She looked drugged up on the passion between us as her lips were ruby red form all of our kisses. She needed to look that way with me more often. I kissed her again, as I pushed my cock into her deeper.

I could feel myself getting ready to come. I forced it back as I reached down and toyed with her tender lips below. She cried into my mouth, pulling at me. Wanting more. I pushed into her harder, deeper and faster than ever before. I needed to mark her to make her see that she was all I wanted or needed. That I loved her so damned much and I – "Mamo – chan!" I heard her cry out pulling me from thoughts I was plagued with.

I felt her begin to contract around me. I was lost to the sea of trembling even in my own body as I pushed in even deeper than before, pulled her whole body towards me as I hooked my arm under her body and began a frantic pace. New for the both of us. Harder than before, faster and I swore I felt the edge of her womb. Swore I felt my cock bottoming when I pushed into her. I looked at her face and saw the love and passion within her depths. Saw her mouth opening as she was about to cum.

I saw her face as she came and it triggered my own as I jerked myself off within her. lost myself as I howled like a damn wolf at the moon. Thrust into her hard enough to push her towards the end of the bed despite hooking my hand up under her. Felt my own orgasm crash through me as it felt like we were both caught up in a storm of epic proportions. Our bodies locked in place as our orgasms took us both to new heights of pleasure.

It took several long minutes for us both to calm down. Several long minutes to remember how to breathe without taking in heavy gulps of air. Several minutes after that to be able to process cognitive thought. Usagi was the first to voice herself sounding still stunned, and a tad hoarse from all of her heavy breathing and screaming she did. "Not that I'm complaining, far, far form it cause DAMN!" she began, catching more of her breathe. I knew what the question was and right now as my body was yearning for more I countered it before she could begin.

"Move in with me." I told her, garnering her attention and preventing her from asking what bought this on, "Are you serious?" she asked, "Hai, I want you to live with me in here. I want this to be ours. I want to wake up to you, go to sleep with you, make love to you whenever we want. I want this, I want you." I kissed her again as she agreed. I knew I'd have to tell her at some point but for now as I rolled back over her it could wait.


	57. Anniversary boob job

**Panda1573a** : yup I agree. Lol

 **LoveInTheBattleField** : thank you and you to.

 **Joanne** **Frances** **Tiano** **Cajilig** : she has a way of making it happen. Lol and yup.

 **Oreo596** : oh yeah, originally thought maybe she'd have a confrontation but then decided to leave that up to the imagination. And yeah he wanted to make sure he wouldn't lose her again. the fear helps. Lol

 **SerenityxEndymion** : no problem, and I'm debating on it. I've thought about that more than once when I wrote this little drabble so its definitely a possibility to think on. and I can totally do that with the drabble suggestion.

5 reviews nice, lets see where this one gets us, please read and review.

Anniversary boob job

Drabble 257

Neo Queen Serenity POV

I had been clearing out my old lingerie in the closet. Not that there was much left to clear out mind you. Getting a few hours free from everything meant for once I had a chance to do something I needed to personally get done which meant I could go through this closet so I could either get rid of things or be able to put more clothes away. I didn't like to wear my Queen's dress to every dignitary meeting.

Despite Luna's insistent chatter than I do since my mother did it. This was now, not then. However it turned out I had more stuff to throw away than I thought I had. Apparently my husband's gift of a libido tended to rip apart most of the sets that I had. How they made it back on the hanger was anyone's guess. Not that I complained really but finding something that looked like it was mauled by a tiger or lion didn't help.

Worse yet some of the pieces were hanging on by threads as I tossed them out. Our kids could rip these they were so tattered. I'd have to let the maid who did know not to bother trying to salvage them unless asked to. Just burn them since their material preventing them from being used as rags. Plus as I found out the hard way one time by a maid that didn't like that I landed the king, used the old sets and sold them online.

I confronted her on it as she scrambled for a reason before I enforced her to take it down and for them to be burned to avoid any more from getting out. She was escorted out and put on the 'not allowed back in' list unless it was a cataclysmic event. Just because you're jealous doesn't give you the right to sell my old lingerie online as a way of getting even. So burn this stuff it was. I did however once I filled up the bag I was taking to the incinerator find a set in the back I hadn't seen since I was in college.

I smiled, "Forgot I had this one." It had last been used when I was in college. Minako got it as a gag gift for me to Mamoru but hadn't expected me to actually use it. The cat's lingerie had fit me perfectly back then, accentuating me in all the right places. Mamoru had nearly swallowed his tongue before showing me for the first time just how much his libido could rage. He didn't rip it apart per say but his actions on it did make me wind up sewing a few things back together so I kept it in the closet for a special occasion.

That felt so LONG ago now. I had been in college for teaching, shocking, and he was finishing his last year of residency. That had been what we celebrated, his upcoming graduation of university and getting into a permanent hospital. He still did work over there from time to time but his duties as king stopped him from doing what he studied for full time. However he did do enough work for them to name a wing after him in his honor.

I was incredibly proud of him for it even if he seemed a bit embarrassed to have something named after him. That went away when we had our first son. Though that's a whole other story to go into. No this particular piece did have me wondering if I could even still fit into it considering the many pregnancies we'd had. It was no secret that we had to put all the kids into another wing of the palace.

Nor was it secret that when the king and I walked by and were in a hurry, that unless it was important to NOT bother us. We were usually on our way to get busy as one would put it. So I pulled it from the shadows of the closet and looked at it in the light. "Why not?" I asked myself as I decided to make sure one, the door was shut, and secondly began to strip down my own pant suit so that I could see if several pregnancies meant no to old college lingerie.

I managed to slip it back on. I didn't fill it out exactly as before though. Whereas beforehand it didn't stretch out as much this time it did. My breasts were definitely bigger, my butt was now popping out of it from behind and this panty bottom that covered more than one would think and my bum still popped out. It was completely see through with its dark coloring and the lacy parts were very provocative and beautiful at the same time.

The top part for my breasts where it criss crossed in the front felt like it was just barely holding my breasts in. all in all I was definitely filling it out more now than I ever had back then. My healthy B's had turned into decent D's after all plus the stockings that went with them as I put them on seemed to have a few runs in them. I could only guess that was from Mamoru's persistence to get me naked from the lingerie set back in the day. It was one of the things I loved about him…his urgency when it was just us.

Especially when he saw the bandage fabric off to the sides that he enjoyed grabbing onto so he could pull them right on down. I noticed one was even nearly torn off still form the last time he had gotten together when I wore this. "Never did get to sewing that up." I muttered as I admired the outfit from behind. I was almost afraid to bend over wondering if the fabric was fragile enough at this point to actually rip down the center. Thinking on the king's reaction to it I got a devilish plan in my head.

Hearing the door being opened and knowing only he had the key, other than what was necessary for others, I quickly threw on my robe and tied it securely. When he got inside he saw me and asked, "Why was the door locked?" I responded, "Was changing." As he decided took his tie off, "I have a half an hour till my next meeting." I looked at him as he turned to me. His mind deciding on if what he really wanted to do would take up that time or not as I leaned on one of the posts to our four poster bed.

"Perhaps we can fill that hour up." I suggested, putting a little emphasize on 'fill' as his eyes began to darken a bit. It was when his phone rang off that he rolled his eyes and said, "The prime minister wants to do tea time in ten. Seriously who keeps adding this onto my agenda?" he looked truly like he didn't want to and I didn't blame him. Prime minister was a pompous ass at times and felt that since he and the king got along a few times well that the king and he were friends…that was definitely NOT the case.

He also felt that he could request time with the king whenever it pleased him. I think he did it to show off to his own colleagues and friends that he did speak with the king on occasion. However now wasn't the time to do it. It was a last minute request that sounded much more like a 'summons' than anything. The only people that got away with summoning us were Luna and Artemis on business matters or even the senshi but not someone like him. It was why my king looked so agitated.

"So tell him you're unable to attend. You're the king." I suggest. He sighs, "I know but…" my husband had a hard time saying no to 'meetings' with people unless he was given a very, very good reason not to. I watch as he visibly looks like he's dreading this and remember something important about today that I had to clarify with him. "What's today's date?" I asked, "The 15th, why?" he asked me back as he was putting on his 'tea suit' so he'd look less formal but still professional and every bit the king he was.

"You do realize that today is our anniversary…right?" I couldn't fault him to much if he didn't cause even I forgot. We had even tried to schedule the day off but even that got pushed away. I saw the wheels turning in his head like he was mentally calculating. It was when his eyes widened at the 'oh shit!' that I realized he remembered. Then he sighed, "Yes honey it's our anniversary, but that doesn't mean the world stops working or spinning on it." I arched a brow to him on that.

"Really…so we can't take a few hours to celebrate when we announced ourselves as husband and wife?" I decided it was time as I opened and dropped the robe I was wearing. Whatever he was going to say died on his lips as his brain appeared to stop working. I walked up to him and added the icing on the top, "My dear Endymion… the world will still be spinning and working in a few hours and going into tomorrow morning, nothing will change…" I pressed my breasts against him as I finalized, "You getting laid however will."

The subtle threat finally reached his brain as he read it very clearly in my eyes and dropped the phone but not before sending an out of office reply saying 'will be out of office till tomorrow morning'. "World can wait." I push him onto the bed as I unbuckle his belt the attack his zipper as he looks at the lingerie set I have on, "This looks familiar…" he mutters, "It's from back in college." I tell him as I push him more firmly onto the bed.

He lays back as I pull his half-mast cock out and play gently with him. Before he can do much else I undo the ties of the top just enough to let his now hardening cock slip in. He looks down and sees my breasts on either side of his now becoming harder member, as I glide up and down with him between them. A soft grinding of him between them as the rest of the top piece keeps him gently pinned in.

The fabric seemed to be getting to him along with the treatment his cock was getting, "Serenity I…" I heard him gasp as I kept going up and down. Before long when I felt him fully erect as he seemed to beg, "Please!" knowing I had him where I wanted him I crawled up his body as he didn't hesitate to pull me up the rest of way once he got a grip on me and flipped me over with his strength.

I loved it when he took control in that manner that he did. It was so hot and shot the femininity through me. He made me feel like a woman being taken by her man…her husband…her mate and it thrilled me. So when he dove his fingers into me I gasped and widened up my legs for more of him. He plunged them deeper and reached parts of me that only he had ever touched, my own fingers weren't long enough to reach that far.

I grasped on his hand as he kept pumping in and out and as soon as I felt myself reaching a peak of pleasure the fingers stopped. Before I had the chance to curse him out for stopping he replaced his fingers with his cock as he pushed and angled himself in just right. He filled me up to capacity as I cried out in shock from the pleasure. I looked up at him as I saw the male smirk of approval that he did right by me.

That part of him that waited for the signal from me that what he did was right and the pleasure was felt. I couldn't help the grin I had on my face as I clenched my walls around his large mass within me. Felt him take the few moments needed to collect his self-control as he slowly and gently pumped into me. Feeling my heat along his length as he felt mine caress him smoothly on each half thrust he did. Wanting to make sure that we were both on the same page as he pulled my legs up higher.

I felt him sink in even deeper as he pressed my legs, my knees to my shoulders. The panties that were on me had already been pushed off to the side to allow him entry as he buried his head in my neck. Just as he pushed in once more he pulled up on himself and ripped the last of the top of the lingerie away, fondling my breasts lovingly as his lower half kept moving gently within me. I felt him move deeper when he pulled me in closer and enveloped first one then the other into his mouth, suckling then nibbling on the tender flesh.

I grasped onto his head as I pushed his mouth further till I felt him press himself further into me, his movements beginning to increase ever so slightly as I clenched and unclenched around him. I gave it as good as I was given. He moaned right before he relinquished one breast and played with my clit ever so gently before he abandon the other and latched himself onto my neck and bite a little bit harder than usual.

It wasn't very often I got the slightly rougher side of my husband. Usually only when he got jealous at some point or another, but when he did it was amazing. It felt like he was releasing a side of himself that only I ever got to see and feel. It made me feel more primitive as well allowing me to get rougher to. I bite his neck back equally hard and heard him growl at the pleasure filled pain. I felt him increase in size within me making me cry out for more of him and he complied without hesitation.

"HAI!" he nearly snarled as he buried his face in again and bite at me once more. His cock thrusting in harder now, faster to as we both started to climb that peak even higher than before. I swore I felt him lengthen within me as I clenched around him. My feet were hooked in over his shoulders as he took full control and powered his thrusts into me. Now I felt like begging, "Please!" he read it in my voice.

I saw it in his eyes, the answering plea that spoke of what we both wanted and what we were both going to get. I could feel the need burning through me like wildfire as he began to thrust harder within me. Shucking me on his length like I weighed nothing. His muscles bulging out as he powered me on him turned me on like no other. I grasped onto his arms, felt the tight cords of them as I held on for the ride he was giving us both.

The speed increased. We didn't stop, couldn't stop if the world stopped. Hell I was pretty certain at this point that IF the world stopped spinning the power of our passion and love could spin it back into rotation again. That's how intense it felt as he kept punching his cock into me. Both of us grunting and groaning. There was a whimper issued, though you couldn't tell from who as we cried out together one last time. Our orgasms peaking as we clung to each other. The high felt amazing and stole our breath away like always.

It took us several minutes to come down from the high as he rolled over off of me but held onto me still. "Yup…" he got out, I looked to him. "Huh?" I tried to ask as I was very much unable to process thought at the moment, "World still spinning…or is that just me…?" he stated then asked as I giggled, "I think both still spinning a little bit." I assured him as he kissed me, "I love you…and that little number of yours…is going to need to be replaced."

I looked up towards him at his statement curious as to why he said that. "Why?" I asked. The look of pure lust on his face was enough to tell me why. "Trust me." was all he said and suddenly I wish I had more energy in me to go for a second round right now. "Oh I do." The second round would come later though. Right now was just time for us to held each other and enjoy the presence we felt within each other.


	58. Rabbit bottoms up

**LoveInTheBattleField** : thanks.

 **Joanne** **Frances** **Tiano** **Cajilig** : yeah I had to look that up to describe it. Lol

 **SerenityxEndymion** : I've heard stories out there so weird and creep yes but improbable nope. I should have put that in there. That would have been good. And I can totally do that.

 **Oreo596** : oh exactly. I purposely put as both forgetting that way there wasn't any animosity between them for it. Plus it happens. Lol

 **mryann** : yup, intense and fun. He always learns some sort of new lesson.

5 reviews nice, let's see how this one goes, please read and review.

Rabbit bottoms up

Drabble 258

Usagi POV

I open the door to his place and found it feeling homey. I smelled the vanilla and lavender in the air from the cleaning I had done yesterday to his place. I had come over yesterday with the girls to have a study session since the temple had been going under renovations that ended today. Rei was happy about that but the place needed it for structural issues. However there had been a decently sized mess that had been left so I cleaned up after they left. I wanted to make Mamo – chan feel stress free when he got home.

He had been at a weekend long conference for a medical convention. He had texted me the first day as it was the most filled with lectures during that time. A few of them he had attended the lectures at when they came in for university visits so he wasn't unfamiliar with them. He even sent a picture of the convention part of it. Medicine was one of the few things in life that got him excited and passionate so I was glad he was having a good time.

I had however when I was cleaning managed to get a decent look at him place the other day and found that it was starting to look a bit like me in here to. I hadn't moved in fully but there was parts of me around here. Some of my manga was in his valued books though he probably thought they were just any manga, but they were my prized ones. The ones that were either my absolute favorite, the sexually dirtiest, and the ones worth the most. I felt they were worth putting in place where he had his most treasured books to.

And the most recent addition had been putting the blanket I had bought for him as a Christmas gift onto the couch since it was so warm, snuggly and comfortable. We had already spent several nights watching movies with it wrapped around us before we'd make love but today's goal was different than most. I grabbed my duffle bag and took my knee length boots off. Today I was on a mission.

A different mission than yesterday. I smiled as I started to unpack the duffle I had onto the couch and started up. I had to fill it with books and so much else to give my parents the impression I was staying over at Rei's place for the next two days since we had the teachers conference at school so there was NO school. Though neither Shingo nor I told our parents this. He wanted a day off from everything to so we pretended that school was still going for us both so we could do what we wanted to do and NOT get stuck with extra choirs.

Our parents did that to us last time we spilled the beans on no school and we each got a load extra of work. We weren't making that mistake again. Shot when I left out this morning Dad even went as far as checking the duffle bag to make sure so I put everything book and study related in it. I made sure to put that on top and the new outfit for Mamo – chan on the bottom to pass inspection.

It was sad that I had to do it that way but when dad caught Mamo – chan and I kissing heavily on the door step of the house just a few weeks ago and worse yet saw how messed up my hair looked from the kissing, and to top it off saw the proof of a certain tenting in Mamo – chan's pants despite the darkness of the lightly outside he starting putting brakes on our relationship before we could blink.

I think he feared me losing my V card and thankfully had no clue I already had. I didn't even want to know what would have happened if he found that out…at least not till I was in college, then maybe he could handle some stuff. Though even then I wasn't so sure. In our defense though for that evening we had no idea that he was home. Mother assured me that he was working late so we thought we had an extra twenty minutes to indulge. Turns out that evening he surprised us all.

I pulled the bunny outfit out from under the ten pounds of crap on top of it and puffed out the wrinkles and everything else. I went into his room to start changing. Stripping down everything first before putting the new outfit on as I fluffed up the tail on the back and made sure the fuzzy ears attached to the plastic hair band were fluffed up to. It may only last on me for two minutes but they were part of the outfit. The surprise to this one however was the fact that the bottoms didn't come with it.

It was just the corset that reached down far enough to cover half my butt that was zipped up in the front and had lacy ties in the back to give it an edgy look even for the perfect bunny pink that looked sultry and sexy with no hint of innocent. It was soft yes but not innocent looking. That's what I like about this one. That and the matching soft pink stockings that went with it and reach half way up my thighs. I couldn't even help but admire how this outfit made my breasts look, I looked like I had boobs.

I couldn't help but giggle like an idiot for it. I was never to fond of the healthy B's I had and sometimes felt insecure about them even if Mamo – chan never uttered a word of complaint. I however had worked with them my whole life and felt sometimes that they were too small. So when I saw them in this new corset and saw the swell of them I felt more like a woman and less like a little girl.

Mamoru POV

I had just gotten back home from the conference. My place smelled nice which meant Usagi had been here or was here and had been cleaning. I couldn't help the smile that came to my face at the thought of her being here now. So when I heard movement coming from my bedroom I kicked off my shoes, made sure the door was locked, dropped my bags and abandon them in favor of the hopes that she was here.

Seeing her made my day brighter and made me feel like I was on cloud nine. I really felt like I had no worries with her around so when I found her in my bedroom looking herself up and down in the mirror I had my jaw dropped. The bunny outfit which to me was looking more and more like only a corset and stockings, made me react ten-fold. I already felt my pants tighten way too much around me.

Felt the uncomfortable stretch associated with my length growing way too large for the confined space and the need it suddenly had to sink into her soft, tight, heated center. Then I saw her maneuver the top piece around and saw the firm swells of her breasts peeking out. My mouth couldn't stop the watering if it tried. I so enjoyed sucking on those round peaks of hers as she cried out for more.

It was when she bent over my guess was to check out how she looked from behind my jaw dropped. My pants suddenly felt painfully tight around my cock which now felt like busting free to get into her heated depths. _No bottoms..._ was all my brain could register. I couldn't process anything else as she bent back into place. The primal part of my brain had taken over for a bit and let out a soft growl that definitely startled her.

She gasped, spun and saw me. Before she could begin to rag on me for startling her though, she saw the look in my face. Her words died on her lips as she instead walked backwards like a sexy little slithering snake and hoped up on the bed, and gave a slow and enticing motion of spreading her legs wide showing me the prize. Shaven and all to. There was no longer any brain cells left to think or say words with actual meaning.

All that was left was me and my love for her as I jumped her from across the room. At least it felt like I did. I was on her in seconds flat as she accepted me without hesitation. I tore my button up shirt off and heard her delicious sound of approval as she admired for a few moments before I kissed her breathless once more. Leaving a trail of kisses down her neck as I sucked hard on the pulse point.

My hands grabbing at the corset, wanting to feel her flesh beneath but it was tight against her and I couldn't feel anything other than the fabric covering her and as smooth as it was I wanted to feel her skin. I felt around back for the ties that I recalled seeing back there for a moment, the lacy ones that gave it an edge as I heard her call out my name. She bucked her hips up as I complied and slid down her body to worship at her heated core. With each of her legs slung over my shoulder I gorged on her nectar.

I licked and sucked at her as she built up. I saw her look down at me in slight shock that I was so ravenous. I had been down on her before but it was usually in the fashion of sweet and savory whereas now I was acting like a starved man. I felt like I was in a male version of heat when I saw her again and I wanted to taste her. So as I smirked I gently pinched her clit from below causing her whole body to arch backwards. I watched her form bow and take in the pleasure as she breathed way more heavily than before.

I felt her hand reach down appear to almost try to pull me away. Perhaps torn between the delicious feelings she was clearly feeling from me, making me feel like I was doing my job correctly and perhaps if it was too much and needed to have me back away even though I wasn't going to. When I felt her getting close to coming though I stopped as I saw the zipper up front and licked gently at the clit.

How I'd missed that was anyone's guess. I grabbed onto it only to have her bat my hand away, "If you're going to deny me then I'm going to deny you." Thinking she had won. I stood up to my full height and grabbed onto her hair in the pig tails, but not harshly, just enough as I kissed her passionately. She pulled me in as I lured her to lure me onto the bed. This time I flipped her over me as I was now on the bottom and pulled down the zipper.

Seeing her straddling me and fully revealed to me had me touching her all over. That was until she arched, grabbed me through my pants then jerked the zipper down so hard it threatened to break then slid me into her. The button didn't survive the jerk down though and flew off somewhere. She had been so wet and me already so hard that she glided right in and trapped me into her heated depths.

Trapped wouldn't be the word to use though, probably willfully held in quivering heat and unwilling to leave unless absolutely necessary and right now as she started to slowly bounce on me that was never. Her knees came up to my shoulders in this position as I pulled her down, forcing her body to take all of me in as she clamped down on me in her heat I was still in my pants and felt a bit confined but I was unwilling to move her off long enough to take the bloody things off.

That required brain function to which thanks to her amazing heat meant that part of my brain that could process more than loving lust thoughts was shut down. So as she began a rhythm of moving up and down I felt the tightening in my loins that her being on top wasn't going to last very long. My need to see her on top was getting outweighed by the need my body had to ram into her like there was no tomorrow.

Being stuck in a stuffy conference for the weekend with a bunch of older gentleman wasn't my idea of sexy fun. So going from that to this was enough to jump start a dead man's heart. Or at least make him hard. So when I felt her clenching around me, I grasped her hips and held on as I began to ram her onto my hard cock. I made her feel every inch of me inside of her as I slammed her down.

She cried out from the force but rode me harder in response. It was like she was trying to get me deeper into her. She went at a faster pace but it seemed it wasn't enough. Her pace got a little bit faster but I knew what would do it and this wouldn't do. I hauled up and flipped her bodily over, forcing a gasp from her form then slammed home as I threw her legs over my shoulders. I felt myself sink in even deeper than before.

My balls touching her flesh as she pulled me in with her arms, pressing me further into her body as my chest started to crush her breasts. I kneeled as I angled myself just right and slammed home into her. Her sounds got louder as I got faster and powered myself into her at a more rapid rate. "Please!" she begged, even as my body begged for more of her. "Hai!" was all I could say as I began to jackhammer myself into her.

I held no thought, no reasoning, only the need to plant myself as deeply into her as possible. I didn't care that my pants were bunching up around my thighs, didn't care that I could hear the banging on the walls from the neighbors telling us to keep it down, I just kept slamming into her harder and faster. She was my goal, not any of the rest of that stuff. It was white noise to me, she was my priority. So when I felt her start to clamp down around me I knew she was getting ready to come.

I could feel her body spasm as she clamped down around me. Could feel her orgasm touch her and take over as mine came surging through my balls and took over mine as well. I could hear her soundless scream which soundless yeah you can't hear it but I did, that's how intense and connected I felt to her. My orgasm shot through me so hard I thought I was going to pass out once the last bit of it was rung from my body.

I blinked away the spots in front of my vision as I finally calmed down above her. Our bodies covered in a light sheen of sweat as I rolled us back over, her on top of me once more as we breathed in deeply. I held her close as my brain began to function normally again and I wasn't in complete lust and passion mode, "Welcome back." She managed to get out. I laughed, it felt so good to laugh considering how boring the latter half of the conference was.

She was the only thing that kept me going for the first day since I had seen most of the lectures at the university I went to, "Good to be back." I kissed her soundly, it was all I could think to process to do at the time. "I take it you liked the outfit." She giggled, I saw the corset on the floor from where it was discarded earlier on, "Loved it. Nice touch of no panties…I think I lost my mind when I saw that." I laughed, "I think so to." We laughed.


	59. Catwoman has some fun

**LoveInTheBattleField** : thanks.

 **masterray5** : I saw her in a manga sketch with a bunny outfit on one time so that wasn't a far off stretch. And sure, just prompt a request of the situation.

 **Joanne** **Frances** **Tiano** **Cajilig** : good to know!

 **SerenityxEndymion** : not me, where I live at and I say this with a smile on my face, the guy I'm seeing after a particularly vocal session we had, had him saying 'I'd be surprised if the whole floor didn't hear us', so yeah I can see it. 😊

 **Oreo596** : totally. Lol

 **mryann** : agreed, and yes you can never get enough and that's one of the great things about them.

6 reviews nice, lets see where this one gets us, please read and review!

Catwoman has some fun

Drabble 259

Usagi POV

I put on the leather cat suit as I pulled the straps across my stomach in place. It took me a while, but I was finally able to get ahold of a costume that resembled the one Halle Berry wore in the movie. It covered a little bit more in the lower chest area so instead of just having straps down and across that looked similar to chains I had pleather bands wraps around my upper abdomen that were attached as extensions to the costume.

My breasts were beginning to look a tad spill out able in the upper portion of the costume. The zipper that was up there was more for fashion since it didn't function especially being where it was at, but it made it look like I was spilling out even more which was perfect for me. I was trying to get a reaction from my boyfriend tonight. All hallows eve. He wasn't one for parties and throwing a Halloween party for the college friends he had seemed like a good idea. So, with Motoki's help in getting them all there I took care of the rest.

I got the food, the snacks, and even candy for the kids in the building. Mamo – chan had told me one time that the building tried to celebrate it but being that he had been so reclusive no one came to his door. I wanted to change that. I wanted to have him get to know his neighbors and for them to see what a great guy he is. So he agreed to a few people coming over for Halloween, and by few for him it was five to six, few to Motoki and I were more like 15-16. We may have overdone it, but everyone was having fun, and no one was making a commotion.

It seemed they were following the rules I gave each person that came in. Rule one, no playing with any of Mamo – chan's books or anything on the tables. I didn't need him feeling like his personal things had been invaded. Rule two, no making big messes, if you spill or drop something, get a paper towel from the kitchen and clean up after yourself. And rule three no getting in fights.

I didn't want a fight to break out and ruin the fun we all could have so after everyone agreed to it, we were all having a good time. I even went out and got him a costume. He was going as a vampire. Though he was in and out with the fake teeth in his mouth. His reasoning being 'hard to eat with fake teeth on top of your real teeth' so I let it go. Besides he was starting to get into working the trick or treat station. I did it a little bit then him sometimes or even Motoki. I knew the girls wanted to come but they were actually busy.

Ami was at a conference with her mother who brought her on as an intern to learn more. She'd been waiting for this for so long I didn't push her to not go simply for a party. Minako had her family in town and they had other family in town which meant she had to help play hostess along with dutiful daughter. Makoto was at a culinary fair for the evening. They only came to town once a year so she couldn't come and Rei for her part was looking after the temple while her grandfather took care of business out of town, so she didn't have to.

She's rather spend, an evening in front of the fires as she meditated rather than deal with her absentia father when he tried to get her to do 'social events' to make himself look like a loving father. I offered her the party, but she declined saying 'my mind is not in a partying mood and I don't have a costume even if I was'. She just wanted a night to herself to meditate. I respected her decision on it. I knew she wasn't close with her father so anything that had something to do with him and she became very closed off and irritable.

She preferred to be in her own head space and deal with it in her own way. Sometimes that's what people needed though, and I had to learn that from her. So, with that in mind I left the washroom and smoothed out my pleather pants and walked in my four-inch heels outside to the rest of the party as Mamo – chan was chowing down on some puppy chow. He popped a few pieces into my mouth when prompted.

Then touched once of the rubber ears on my head and the upper portion of my face was covered, all you could see were my eyes, though I did have to modify the head piece since it didn't accommodate my buns so I actually cut into the rubber up top to make sizeable holes to fit them through. I wasn't going to forego my signature odangoes for this party. So right behind the cat ears were my buns on each side.

That's when the bell rang again. "Your turn." he told me as he handed me the large bowl full of candy. I had been subsequently sneaking in some pieces for myself but made sure no to fill up on it. There was actual food to eat here to. the meat buns I made for instance were a hit at the party right next to the chips and dip. Makoto's recipe for the desert chips and the sweet and spicy salsa were working great to.

I took the big bowl and went to the door opening it as three kids were outside all saying, 'trick or treat!'. It was adorable. One was dressed as batman who smiled up at me in my Catwoman suit. I saw another kid dressed as a princess, the pink shade was adorable on her, but I knew it would look horrific on me, so I smiled and gave both of them pieces, "Here you go." I told them as the third kid came up. The others with their parents leaving off since the doorway was only so big to stand near it.

That's when I saw a few more kids come up, this time they looked to be near the ages of 11-13 rather that the previous 6-8 year old's. So I took care of the previous third kid and when his mother and him left the older ones were there to receive their candy. "Your pretty." Once of them said. I though it was cutie the one I assumed was 11 and trying to and failing to flirt. It was harmless and cutie though, so I said, "Thank you and here you go." his costume was barely a costume though.

Wearing a t shirt that said Halloween wasn't a costume but he was nice, so I let it go. The next kid was, for his costume, only wearing a cap around his t shirt. He looked a tad older like nearing his puberty at 13 as he said, "Nice." The way he looked me up and down and me almost retracting the candy. "Thanks." _I think…_ "Here you go." I commented and started to give him some candy.

"How about instead of candy I get your number." I looked at the kid stunned he asked that. I was several years older than him. At nearly seventeen I was trying to avoid being mean and cringing at the idea of this kid straight up hitting on me. I could hear Mamo – chan snicker behind me. I looked back to see him with both of us in full view. He could tell the kid was way to young to even be considered as a threat, but thought it was funny to see me dangle in awkwardness as I was. I tried NOT to growl out loud for that.

"So what do you say Catwoman you going to ma - " the slap on the back of his head came out of nowhere. A much older looking version of him stepping up looking a tad winded. "Don't speak that way to the lovely lady." The kid rubbed his head as the older version, presumably either his brother or possible father greeted me. "Sorry about that, he's in between on what is actually acceptable to say to a young woman and what isn't." I smiled and replied, "Its fine." I handed him the candy as the older one then pushed the younger one to the side.

"So you live in this building to?" he asked, looking me up and down as the younger one had done before. "I stay here from time to time yes." I answered. His eyes traveled over my form again in the costume and suddenly I felt a tad exposed. "It's so strange I feel like I would have remembered you." I couldn't help the flattery I felt as he smiled nicely at me till Mamo – chan came up behind me.

"I think were good here." Mamo – chan old them in a nonsensical polite 'thanks for dropping by, now leave' tone as he parted with, "Have a good night." And shut the door on them. I shot my head to look back at him. "That was a tad rude." I told him, "Man's hitting on my girlfriend, he's lucky I didn't say something else more appropriate. He's lucky the kid brother or kid period was there." I couldn't help but smile.

"You jealous?" I asked, he pulled me into him and kissed me instead before saying, "Want to go put these costumes to good use?" I looked around at the partygoers still here. "What about the party?" I asked, he thumbed towards Motoki, "He'll handle it. We can get a little bit of time away and no one will notice." He took my hand and lead me in towards his bedroom. I couldn't help the giddy feeling I had at the prospect of sex with him.

He always got me excited for it. So when we got behind the locked door it was like we switched personas. Gone was the hostess and host and in their places were a hot couple that had become ravenous with want and need for each other. He pulled at the zipper of my pleather pants and tugged them down as I did the same with his jeans. he pushed me gently on the bed as I began to pull at my own costume for freedom when he said, "Don't."

I looked at him puzzled as he said, "Not yet…leave it on for now." intrigued I did as suggested, and let him lead in this as I laid back on the bed. He pulled my pants down just enough to reach my inner folds as I gasped in pleasure. I gently wrestled his pants down and grasped onto his rapidly becoming hard cock as he gasped this time. Hiking my legs up and over his arms he spread me wide as he toyed with the rest of my body through the costume. It was both arousing and torture at the same time.

He pulled the cups of the top part down just enough to free my breasts as he played with them then just as I was enjoying the feel of his mouth suckling at my breasts and his teeth lightly nibbling on my nipple he pushed himself inside. I took in a deep inhale of breath. I felt him slip right past the thin thongs I had on me. I could tell he was a tad surprised by that. "I didn't want anyone to see a panty line in these." I admitted.

He only smiled as he pushed himself fully inside of me. I could feel him reaching my furthest depths to the near point of pain before he retreated and repeated the process. A slow and steady one as I used my heel still on my feet to push him in. Trying to force him eventually into a faster pace. He usually did eventually but we had to build up to get there as he loved to see and hear my reactions.

It was like they got him off as his actions got me off. His scent, his loving words whispered in the air. The way his biceps curled around me as he pulled my legs up over his shoulders as he sunk in that much deeper into me. His balls gently slapping and tapping against my own skin as he started to slowly but firmly pound into me. The cat suit making my breast pop out even more to where the nipples were coming out as he sunk his head down, bent his frame to like and nibble on them.

His teeth gently tugging on them before soothing the slight sting with his tongue and lips before he retreated. I hissed in response to it as he shifted and pressed himself further into me. His left hand grasped on to my hair, wrapped both streamers around his wrist as he pulled my head to the side, all the while thrusting strongly yet smoothly into my body. There were even a few times where he thrust in hard only to press himself as deeply as he could into me. My tight channel caressed him as he grunted with approval.

I wrapped my one arm up him to grasp at his rear while the other held him close by his head, fingers threading through his short hair as he suckled and nipped at my neck. His cock pressing still that much deeper into me as my walls were starting to contract around him. As if he felt it happening already, before I could build up further, he changed positions on me. Keeping me tethered to that near edge as he pulled my legs around.

He swung the right one over and twisted his cock within me. The new sensation had me gasping in response as he threw my right leg over his right shoulder, the left leg still curled up around his right hip as he controlled the thrusting. Hands on my hips as he pulled me on and off of him. I watched his face as he looked deeply into my eyes. Grasped onto him I pulled at his rear as best as I could for support only to have him lean up, pull me closer and press my own legs closer towards me.

I felt him that much deeper as his balls lightly tap against me. I can't help but arch my back for more as he thrusts within me still deeper. His thrusts getting harder and with the angle feeling like the depth is increasing, making me moan for more. I tried to keep myself quiet then heard the music get a little bit louder. He grinned as much as I did realizing what Motoki was most likely doing.

Mamo – chan leaned in and whispered into my ear, "I want to hear you call out my name." as he thrust harder and faster than before. My body was taking in the impacts of his harsh thrusts as I bounced around on his bed. His name being uttered from my lips several times, like an unending mantra as he continued to thrust. I gripped onto him for support as he pushed and pulsed, his way into me.

Before I could even blink I felt the rush of wetness hit me. Like a roaring fire that caught a blaze and spread to every inch of skin I had. My orgasm came at me so smoothly and intensely that I felt constricted in the Catwoman suit. Over-heated and confined yet I wouldn't change a bit of it as he continued to pound himself into me. I could feel him then grunt himself as he jerked and pounded his length into me.

His own release seconds later achingly sweet yet near torturous on his face. The cap from his costume spread out around us both, covering us like an extra layer of protection. When he slipped himself from his own pants into me was beyond my ability to think right now as we both slowed down and got back to breathing normally. "That was a tad unexpected." I noted. Not that I was complaining mind you.

He managed to get out, "Well when that neighbor came out and was hitting on you I wasn't to crazy about that." He admitted. That's when I looked at him, "You were jealous." I called him out on it, not accusatorily but in an 'I knew it!' tone. He smiled, "Didn't hear you complaining." He smirked. I laid still in my costume next to him, "And you won't either." I expressed as I enjoyed the aftermath of our love making.


	60. Future shocker

**SerenityxEndymion** : I really liked it to, found it online for sale but its not with all the cut outs in the pants so I embellished a bit. I actually enjoyed the movie despite its 'razzie' nomination. I don't know why it was pretty good. And I can definitely make the kid jealousy thing work again.

 **LoveInTheBattleField** : thanks.

 **Joanne** **Frances** **Tiano** **Cajilig** : so very true. I love a jealousy one just as long as its resolved by the end. Lol

 **phillynz** : I thought so. I ALMOST decided to have Mamoru wear a giant bunny costume like in FRIENDS with Chandler and Monica but thought that might be to on the nose. lol

 **OrientalDanceGirl** : glad you are enjoying both and yeah I think were due for an evil Endymion one, any particular situation or just making him go good? I can do both.

 **Oreo596** : lol glad you enjoyed it. believe it or not I've seen kids get the balls up enough to do this from seeing their own elders do it.

 **masterray5** : there are ways of doing it, it just involves cutting the costume in that area and that's really up to you. I read a fanfic one time years back where a couple wanted to have sex in a locker room but there were other people around so in order to NOT remove her jeans he cut with his pocket knife, a very small slit into the seam of her jeans below so he could slid inside. So its doable. Both are doable.

7 reviews nice, lets see where this one gets us, please read and review!

Future shocker

Drabble 260

Saori POV

I was just putting the finishing touches on my uniform. I was so proud. My first day as the new police chief for my district and I was being invited along with all the other police chiefs to the high end honor of the King and Queen of Crystal Tokyo. I had to admit I had once been skeptical of the newly elected King and Queen but when they stated they were the former Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask ascending to the throne it became a new no brainer for the people of Japan. They were welcomed with open arms.

It helped matters that the Queen was the one who used her powers to wake everyone, myself included up, from the deep sleep that took everyone under. That had been a dark day indeed but now we all had a second chance at life and no one was arguing about them taking power as King and Queen. They loved the people of Japan and quickly made the center of it their palace. The Queen even used her powers along with the King to build it themselves and not enforce anyone to make it for them.

It was a beautiful structure that filled many people with love and hope for a better future. I knew I was. In fact this whole evening event was for their 'welcome to the new world' and everyone was excited about it. I hadn't yet had a chance to see them in person as of yet. The last time I saw Sailor Moon in person was years ago when she saved Mamoru, those events became fuzzy to me over time as I became pre-occupied with accomplishing my own goals.

Something told the two were somehow related but it was hard to put the two together. Like there was a block or something in front of it. So when I arrived at the event I was a nervous wreck. I really should have pulled myself out of the office more often so I could have known what they even looked like. All I knew about her was that she had long blonde hair and was amazingly beautiful and that he had dark jet black hair and complimented her well. So when we were being presented to them one by one something became increasingly clear.

I saw that they looked strikingly familiar. I couldn't figure it out until they came up to me and my nerves became shot. My palms were now sweating as I bowed my head in a calm demeanor not giving away to just how utterly screwed I felt. I recalled how I used to act towards this young woman and regretted everything now. Mostly due to whatever she could in full rights do to me right now.

"Neo Queen Serenity, King Endymion." Granted I wondered why she had a Neo in front of her title but not him to his, but now was NOT the time to ask nor speculate that. I was currently just trying to keep my heart rate in a healthy rhythm. I felt like it was going to beat out of my chest once they both recognized me. I could see a tinge of satisfaction in The Queen's features as she recognized me.

 _Damn._ I tried to prevent the sweat from beading clearly on my forehead. "And this is Chief of our police district Saori…" I was only getting bits and pieces of what even my boss was saying, the panic was going through me at what either of them could or would say. I had never felt more pressure or intimidation in my entire life. I'd rather got through the physical and mental training grounds again rather than go through this.

"Hai, we've met." Neo Queen Serenity says, her tone suggesting polite courtesy but rather I could hear the underlying 'mouse is now caught in the trap' in her voice. I resisted the urge to gulp in front of them as I put on an all too fake smile and said, "Lovely to meet you both…" _again…_ I never thought I'd be dreading this day. For weeks I was so happy and nervous in a positive way about this.

 _Now however…_ "And might I also add how happy I am to be able to serve you both." _Please DON'T fire me!_ I pleaded internally. "And we are both happy to have you serving us." The Queen's voice was polite and pleasing yet once I finished my respective bow I could see it in her eyes and in the way she subtly held the King. Her wordless actions were clear as day 'you that's me and yup he's mine…all mine now and forever.'

It hit me hard at that very moment the reason why Mamoru never had time to spend with me now, the reason why he stopped talking to me. The reason why he became distant. So many things now made so much sense. I had to accept the fact that I had been pursuing a man that was never within my grasp to begin with. I never had a chance and instead of bowing out gracefully then I had to antagonize her like a near child.

I had never felt more humbled before. Never felt more lower than I did right now. "I will be happy to assist you in anything you need." I hadn't meant for it to come out sounding like anything else but I could sense that it had. I regretted it immediately as I could sense the change in the Queen. "I'm sure you will be…" then she stepped forward. It wasn't to close, just enough to prevent the next few words from being heard by anyone else other than the king, "But when it comes to private conduct **I** handle ALL of that."

I nodded my understanding and acceptance of it and bowed out, letting the King whom never uttered a word towards me walked his wife in a dignified manner out of the room while she walked with her head high and happily landed her eyes on him. I couldn't help the burn of jealousy at the action. Nor the factor that SHE had him for life but I was grateful however that I wasn't fired on the spot for merely being there.

She was a better woman than I to have merely given her little statement and walk away. I could guarantee that I'd do the same and my guess was that was why I was merely a police chief compared to being in her heels as the Queen. I may have been humbled today but she I could sense had more maturity than I originally let myself believe. Either that or I was so focused on Mamoru that I didn't get to know her well enough to know why she was better than me, and now, now I knew.

King Endymion POV

I thought for sure Saori was going to say something smart. I thought for sure she would. I could see it in her eyes the need to respond to my wife's polite yet honest statement. I didn't give her the chance to even think twice on it. I skillfully lead my wife away from her and out of the large banquet room full of people and down another hallway. I signaled to Mars and Mercury to allow us some breathing room time.

Not fully understanding why but accepting the order nonetheless they skillfully lead others away to give us privacy as we entered one of the office rooms we had and locked the double doors behind us. Once locked, and once I used my powers to seal the sound from escaping the door I heard her sound off and loose her composure. "Arigato!" her voice regained some of its usual Usagi-ness as she gently placed, her clenching and unclenching fists on the desk. Even she was unsure of how to react to that.

"Yeah I felt that." I expressed. I had also sensed my wife emotions throughout that confrontation especially on how well she kept her composure even when she wanted to bitch slap Saori when she made that comment. I didn't have the heart to tell her that I didn't think Saori meant it that way, the fear of my wife getting her fired, which she can do, and bow of acceptance and she backed up, was enough for me to know that she wouldn't become a problem for us in the future, I also knew my wife could get a bit of a temper.

The drawbacks of being newly pregnant to with the hormones running wild. The future we had seen with her getting pregnant, that timeline was obviously off now. Something we knew could happen when we saw our future so to have our child earlier was a bit daunting but a welcome addition. I was just glad that she held hold of her hormonal state until we were out of the way of prying eyes.

Plus I still couldn't help the feelings I got from sensing hers. Since we had married our link had been fully bonded and formed. We could now hear each other's thoughts anytime we pleased. It was very beneficial. So when I felt her heckles rise up at seeing her I held her tightly, but when I felt her hormones rush forward as she polite told 'off' Saori I couldn't help but feel turned on by the action.

I knew it was ridiculous, it was a small minute action, her slight jealousy and yet incredibly confident performance out there made me hot for her. It seriously turned me on and now…I couldn't help but look her form over as she bent at the waist and sat down on the edge of the desk, "Sorry I just, I didn't expect that that was the one in the same Saori." She admitted, it barely pulled me from my thoughts as I walked up to her. Before she could talk further in took her lips in mine.

I could tell she was shocked by my actions but complied with ease. Her hormones demanding me to be in her as well. I pushed the items on the desk out of the way from her back so nothing would be poking her. I pulled the dress down to envelope a breast into my mouth as I suckled on it with joy. They had already begun to swell just a little bit as I nibbled on one then the other as I enjoyed my treats.

So when her legs, wrapped around my hips, forcing her dress to slid up and give way to long firm legs that I had had wrapped around me plenty of times I couldn't help myself and jerked at my own pants till they fell loosely around my hips. My boxers joining them as my cock sprang free, ready to be in her. I pushed her dress the rest of the way up and pulled her panties to the side as I slipped into her hot sheath. It was always glorious to be inside of her but with how we'd been feeling in the last ten minutes I could feel we BOTH were extra hot.

I bent her over as her legs slipped even further up my sides, pulling me in with her heels as I gripped her pig tails in my hand, wrapped them around my wrist and pulled them to one side so I could gain access to her neck. Her moans were delightful to hear along with the sounds of her nails scratching up the length of my back through my tuxedo jacket. Needing to feel more from her I sat up a little bit still maintaining being inside of her and tore off my jacket as she started to unbutton my white shirt which by now had to be wrinkled.

I didn't care though. I didn't care that there were a lot of people still ready to see us outside. I just cared about how she made me feel. How I could make her feel. How the very feeling of being inside of her made my eyes nearly role to the back of my head. How the feeling of her clenching muscles made me grit my teeth to hold out from cuming before her. I nipped at her throat as she gripped onto my hair.

There was something in the way that she held me close to her, to close that made me feel wanted, needed…loved by her. It was almost soothing…right up until I felt her buck her hips up towards me. The sensation threw me off but made me buck harder towards her in response. I shoved myself harder into her as she lifted her legs up and over my shoulders, allowing me further depth and entry into her tight heat.

I thrust harder and faster within her, my pacing beginning to pick up as I roughly pulled her into me and pressed myself as deeply as I could go with her. Feeling her muscles stretch and tighten systematically around me as she gasped and moaned in her desire for more of me. I lowered my head to her neck and bite gently there, then slightly harder when she held me in place. I felt her breasts getting crushed by me as I kept thrusting in.

My angle hitting into her depths as she never lost it and bucked up and in time with mine. Her sounds getting louder as I felt her kiss and suckle at my own neck. Ina manner to muffle her cries or not I wasn't sure, but I knew for certain that I was enjoying everything she was doing. I felt my own control over the situation spilling out. My need for her taking over any decorum left within me as I growled.

Unable to help the need I had within me, I pulled her into my lap, held her in place, crawled further onto the desk making more items fall off. One even broke I was sure of it but I didn't care. Instead I leaned as close into her as humanly possible, grabbed at her heels and used the bottoms of them to pull her legs up so I could power my thrusts into her. Her sounds got louder as I grunted in response.

She held onto me for dear life as I jackhammered my cock into her waiting depths. I felt her walls taking me in happily as we both began to sweat pretty profusely. I could see her breasts bouncing hard on the impacts when I did get the opportunity to look down. I was mostly focused on the expressions going across her face as she came so close to coming. I could feel it in her body as she began to buck harder against me. I held onto her that much tighter and slammed home within her.

I felt her come just as her mouth opened in a wide O form. I captured the loud scream as I plunged into her with reckless abandon. My hips losing their rhythm as I felt my own roar rising within me. Seconds later as her muscles stole my breath I came myself inside of her. My hips pistoning hard as I felt my seed flood her insides. Her muscles contracting in her own release as I felt her moisture all over.

It took us several long minutes to come down from that high that we were on as I stayed in place on top of her. "What. Brought. That….on?" she asked, catching her breath slowly. As I was regaining my own I smiled and said, "Without getting laughed at…seeing you confront Soari was kind of a turn on." I saw her brow arch to it as she said, "I thought that's what I was feeling from you." She responded as I smiled.

"We should probably get back to the event before someone notices we've been gone for a while." She suggests even though she doesn't look like she wants to be anywhere else but in my arms as we are now. "While I know your right…" I couldn't help but rub my hands all over her partially covered and uncovered body. I loved the feel of her with me, especially either under or on top of me, "Your body says something entirely different." She gave a small light laugh and kissed me as we continued on with each other instead.


	61. Minako the matchmaker

**Puffgirl1952** the 2nd: oh yes and sometimes the best ones are the most subtle ones there are. The gently soothing burn that lasts and lasts.

 **LoveInTheBattleField** : happy belated birthday.

 **Joanne** **Frances** **Tiano** **Cajilig** : yup I've heard the same thing.

 **SerenityDeath** : glad you liked it.

 **masterray5** : oh yes they do. 😊 and that would be interesting…hmmm. 😊

 **Oreo596** : thanks, the last ones had her as bitchy so since this was in the future, yes there might still be that bitchy tone to her but in this she became incredibly humbled seeing how little chance she actually had and saw whom she had actually been verbally slamming.

 **gwhitaker87** : I will as long as you guys keep giving me ideas.

 **kagome200612** : hope you liked it.

 **OrientalDanceGirl** : yeah it did need a conclusion and this worked out well for it. I can definitely do that.

9 reviews, nice, lets see where this one gets us, please read and review!

Minako the matchmaker

Drabble 261

Minako POV

I was sipping on my strawberry shake as I ate at the new delicacy at the arcade. Red velvet cup- cakes. Motoki was also selling red velvet doughnuts sprinkled with red velvet crumbs and a rich butter cream drizzle. I was in heaven with it and so was Usagi as we ate at least two to three a -piece. I was enjoying my treats as I could see vague lines of red strings connecting people through the city. As I progressed further along as a senshi my own love powers got stronger to and I was able to see these strings of love.

Rei scoffed at it but Usagi thought it was romantic. Today however since Makoto was at karate class and Rei was busy at the temple it was just the two of us. "These are so delicious I could eat them all." Usagi admitted as she bit into her third doughnut. I agreed. They were so light and fluffy it was hard to stop. Motoki had even run out as he didn't think they'd be a big hit as they were, so his sister was making more.

We happened to get the last of the first batch of both. "I know I feel like we could devour the batch alone." I told her agreeing as I licked the cream off my thumb. It was then that I saw a glaring red line streak behind me. It usually wasn't so bright. The red strings I saw were usually faint and almost pink in color. So when I turned around and saw a bright red one crossing the distance between Mamoru, who just walked in, towards Usagi who was happily in red velvet bliss I had to perk up an eye brow.

It was the brightest one I had seen yet. So much so I half expected them to see it themselves but only someone of my Venusian power line could see it. "Look who just walked in." I muttered as Usagi looked into the direction that I had glanced in and I saw the red string once she looked at him glow brighter. That was new to. They usually didn't start to glow once one person saw another, it usually only happened when the two were already in love and had admitted it to themselves. I smiled.

Little miss, he's a baka, turned out to love her so called 'nemesis'. It was classic and I loved it, "Mamoru – san!" I called over to him while Usagi shot me a 'what the hell?' glare. Even though I could sense she secretly wanted to see him closer. Her heart rate picked up a bit and her body language, even though she tried to act like she didn't like him, gave her away to my Venusian trained powers.

 _Nice try…_ I smiled. "Hey how are you doing today? Odango." He greeted as he sat across the booth from us. Coffee in hand, no red velvet. "You should really try the next batch of red velvet cup cakes that come out, or the doughnuts, their so good." I told him to begin the conversation, "Yeah it was why I came in here. I happen to love red velvet anything." Conversation sparked cause – "Really? Its one of my secret favorite's to." Usagi told him.

He looked a little stunned by it. I could tell he wanted to say something snarky but when I saw the red string glow even brighter, making it a tad hard to see them both so I instinctually rose my hand up as if to twirl my hair but instead touched the red string and seemed to gain a sort of handle on the situation. I sent a simple but powerful little message to him through it and instead of the snarky comment he responded, "I can see."

It almost still felt snarky till he reached over and with his thumb swiped at the creamy goodness on the side of her cheek and scrapped it into his own mouth. Usagi was stunned by the gesture and blushed deeply. "Delicious." He remarked as she couldn't stop the smile from entering her face at the possible insinuation then added, "So sweet and just right." She was smiling from ear to ear now.

"I agree. I've already had a few." She admitted. She expected another remark and I saw him almost go to defect to his usual retort, so I made the motion again and gave the same message with an added undertone 'be nice, she likes you to, make the first move'. It took effort to do this as I felt a bead of sweat on my forehead, but I saw his deflect change to acceptance as he focused on Usagi, "Many when the next batch comes out we can get some more?" it was the proffered hand that I felt Usagi begin to question before I flicked my hair again.

Only this time it was towards her side as I sent the small message 'give him a chance'. She smiled, "Sure. I'd like that." And gave him a sweet smile as they began to chat to each other, completely forgetting I was even here at the table. It was fun to watch them banter back and forth though so I had no problems with it. I was happy to watch they do the rest of the work as I helped to push them past the snarky replies and got them on friendlier footing. This way they could give each other a chance.

Besides the little messages I sent to them both only aided them. I wasn't telling them what to do or say, I wasn't giving them an order they _had_ to follow, I was merely putting a suggestion in their heads that they themselves were _choosing_ to listen to. They just had to have a voice loud enough to voice it…so to speak. I saw the red string become a little redder and wondered what that meant for them.

As I paid attention once more, I knew why now it was glowing like the red string itself was ready to knot up and in flat. "So here's an idea, how about we take the red velvet to go and head back to my place to have them with tea." Mamoru suggested making me wonder what the hell I missed for him to suggest that as Usagi's response stunned me more, "I'd love that and since they'll be fresh the cream will be practically dripping off of it." There was something in her voice that sounded a little to extra and Mamoru seemed to notice it.

His own eyes darkened as the red string got brighter. _Seriously how were they not noticing this? Oh right not Venusian._ I thought to myself as Motoki came to bring them more. He even gave Usagi one to eat as she had already sunk her teeth into it leaving a white creamy trail down her lips. I bite my own lip as to how that must have looked to Mamoru as his own eyes darkened up considerably at the sight.

When she licked it up then licked up the rest of her lips he seemed to loose a moment of control over himself and immediately captured her lips in his own. She wrapped her arm around his neck as she shoved the to go box on the table where I was. I looked around and thankfully saw no one else as the place had been done with its afternoon rush. Or else this would be quiet the show. I wondered briefly if I tapped with it to much to produce this or if it was already laying under the surface all this time and I just exposed all of it at once.

As Mamoru pulled Usagi to him and guided her towards the back room, leaving me there with the red velvet treats I looked from them to the box in front of me. Motoki was busy putting more out in the glass containers for other customers, so he didn't see the stuck on each other couple make their way to the back room. Disappearing around the corner as I sipped at my shake and debated between going to stop them or diving into the box in front of me.

Mamoru and Usagi were both pretty into each other as they spent most of their walking time devouring each other's faces, and quite frankly I didn't find it wise to get in between the two at this point in time or else risk breaking the tension in the wrong way so I figure my best bet was to just sit here and relax. Taking another sip I slyly opened the box up, flipping the lid open to take one, "They won't mind."

Usagi POV

I didn't know what had gotten into me or Mamoru but his lips on me were incredible. We somehow got to the back room and before I could control myself, I had my hands down the front of his pants grasping onto him as he closed the door and flipped the lock on it. He slammed his hands then to either side of my head right before he abandoned the wall to grab my head and angle me for a passionate kiss.

I didn't even know how we got to this point. All I knew was if he stopped, I was going to keep it going. I wasn't letting him get away and it seemed he felt the same towards me. It was like all of our fighting, our squabbles were leading up to something intense and we were both going to see it through. So when his hands jerked my skirt up and his hand dipped into my panties I gasped, then as if that wasn't enough he dropped to his knees and placed his tongue where no other had before and I gripped his head to keep him in place.

He gorged on me like a starving man and I couldn't help the moans that worked their way up to break free from me. It felt so good. His tongue doing things that I'd only heard about or read about in magazines. I felt a wetness seeping from me as he thrust his finger up in there. It felt so good, and definitely better than mine up there. So when he brought my left leg up over his shoulder and feasted even more I felt a tremor run through me. He must have sensed it to as he sucked and licked even harder than before.

Just as I was about to come he removed himself from down there, letting my leg fall to his waist instead and thrust himself up and home within me. I nearly screamed from the overwhelming force that had currently plowed through my insides. My muscles were wrapped so tightly around him that he had trouble getting in the rest of the way but kept it up to be as deeply inside of me as possible.

He looked at me with a tender 'did I hurt you?' expression and I felt the muscles that had instantly stiffened at his large presence within me, begin to give way and allow him room to move around. I caressed his face as my smile answered for me 'no, now let us have this' as he sunk his face into my neck and began to thrust into me. Very slowly at first as if recognizing that this was in fact my first time.

His hands gripping into my rear as he gently pulled in and out. My muscles contracting around him from the large length of him that was inside of me. I was still held up against the wall by the door as he kept me pinned there. I wasn't sure if it was due to our positioning or if he just didn't want to relent on the connection and was afraid my body would want to close up again, either way I wasn't complaining.

The slow and tender thrusting was allowing me to get used to his big girth. I felt him fill me up and stretch me out more than I thought was possible. I gasped slowly as he thrust at a slow but powerful pace. His own body pressed up against me, not letting barely an inch of space between us as he kept going. Most of our clothes were still on for kami sake. I was holding on to his button up shirt as he had one arm hooked around my shoulder and the other underneath where my rear was to hold me up in place on him.

That's when he changed it up a little bit. Lifting my own leg up but not fully over his shoulder he clasped underneath my shoe and pulled up on it to press my own knee further towards me as he pushed himself deeper into me. I felt him slid in that much deeper as I moaned at the sensations provided. My other leg wrapped tightly around his waist to keep him anchored to me. "Oh Usa…" I heard him breath deeply against my skin. Our bodies beginning to get sweaty from the close contact.

He thrust deeper into me as I clenched tightly around him. "Mamo…" I bit out as I held on tightly, he was my only anchor in this storm of lust and passion. I felt him gliding back and forth against my panties as he grunted and nearly growled into my neck. His teeth feeling like they were trying to slowly embed themselves into my neck even as I pulled him in closer. The pain had faded away into nothing and left nothing but pleasure and the need for more of him and what he had to give in its wake.

His pace started to speed up, the need becoming overwhelming as I felt him begin to lose control and the more control, he lost the more out of control I felt, and I liked it. I felt like were both on the same page and knew he felt the same way. I didn't know _how_ I knew I just did. Just like I knew he was getting to the end of his teether just as I was. I could feel something starting to tighten up within me. I could feel my muscles beginning to contract and I felt my mouth drop open for more.

More of him. More of what he had and more of everything that he was with me. He held me so closely I never felt this close to another person before in my life and knew that I never would in this manner other than him again. He made me feel safe and secured. So many things began to fall into place as he sped up his pace. It was as if he was putting a claim on me. On my body as his to be with. His to make love to, his to love…I was his to love.

The very thought made me wetter than before. I wanted his love and felt it as he pressed myself so deeply into me, I heard him whimper then growl for more of me. My whole frame was beginning to wrack with tremors. They were new to me yet he continued on, "Mamo…" I spoke his name in near hushed tones, "Let it go Usa…" his hips pressed his cock into me so repeatedly I felt like I was going to fall off the cliff into a bliss filled oblivion.

Before I knew it, my head slammed back into the wall and my walls clamped down on him. His sunk his teeth into my neck and roared his release as he slammed himself in once…twice…three then four hard grinding strokes that made my legs shake from the intensity of it as I felt him come inside of me. My own orgasm forced my body into lock down around him and stole the rest of our breaths away as I quivered for several long moments.

It took us both several minutes to come down from the exquisite high we were both on as he held me close still. Unwilling just yet to relinquish the feel of my body in his arms. It gave me comfort as he only lowered my legs down to around his hips before moving away from the wall to the couch. He sat then cradled me to him. Both of our bodies still filled with bliss as we remained connected still.

Neither of us talked as it seemed it wasn't necessary but we both knew it was. What possessed us to finally act on these wants and desires of ours? I looked at him as I felt his cock grow flaccid with in me as he finally pulled himself out and pulled me into his side, "We need to do that way more often. Like easily weekly…and only with each other, exclusively." He stated as he kissed me again and I wasn't about to argue.


	62. Minako the meddler

**SerenityxEndymion** : yup Queen M at her best. Lol I could do that.

 **LoveInTheBattleField** : no problem. 😊

 **Joanne** **Frances** **Tiano** **Cajilig** : yup I thought that might add some hum or to it. with Minako it's a bit easier than the others. I don't know why. Lol

 **Oreo596** : oh yeah definitely.

 **phillynz** : perhaps… 😉 I think they would have done a LITTLE something. He he

 **CassieRaven** : thank you, glad it came together well. Though I will admit this one made me hungry for red velvet everything that was in it. lol

6 reviews nice, lets see where this one gets us, please read and review!

Minako the meddler

Drabble 262

Minako POV

I was getting a bit tired of this. For a few weeks now I had been noticing a pattern here. A pattern that bothered me as the goddess of love. It sometimes even became painful to see as someone who sees the strings of destiny as I do. I huffed into my tea that Motoki gave me as I sipped at it periodically to try to calm my nerves. I knew Usagi tried hard to accept the lacking of her boyfriend when it came to physical contact in public, but still it wasn't the end of the world if the man at least gave her a kiss or something.

 _Put your arm around her!_ I wanted to shout. She was sitting right next to him in front of me in the booth we were currently in. Waiting for Makoto and Rei to show up since Ami was in cram school. Mamoru didn't seem to notice my huff as Usagi gave me a 'don't worry about it' look. It was her small way of trying to placate me. all it did was remind me she was trying to settle the waves of disappointment she knew were in me…cause I could feel them in her. Since we were close as friends and senshi, I could feel her emotions.

Much like I could when I leveled up in my powers. Same with the other girls. Even if they wanted to refute it. he had his arm up alright but it was on the back of the booth and I swear it was like if it dropped even a fraction of a inch towards her shoulders he made sure to shift it back up and AVOID the contact. I could see he eyed everyone in the arcade we were at and it bothered me that he really gave a damn in what others thought of him sitting with his arm around his own girlfriend.

I watched as Usagi, at any shift in his body she would try to shift closer only to have him tell her 'Careful Usagi were in public' as if it mattered that she would be sitting a little bit closer to him, it wasn't like she was in his lap. Not like she was grinding up against him. She wasn't trying to give him a lap dance. She was simply trying to gain the simplest types of affection from him and for the life of me he seemed to care more about people's perception than about how his actions were affecting her and therefore their relationship.

Fine he was a few years older than her. It's not like he was 25 and she was 15, she was 16, going on 17 and he was hitting reaching 20 soon. All this crap was in his head and it was bugging the hell out of me. I could almost feel his reluctance to even be sitting by her at times. His anxiety was more apparent than he thought it was. Usagi didn't see it since she didn't have my particular vantage point, but I saw t loud and clear.

I knew through Usagi that he was only like this in public. They had a rather in her words 'racy and affectionate' home life when they were behind closed doors. Once he was out of the public eye, he gave it to her good. She had had many of the conversations with me on different positions they had experimented with. The man things he did with his tongue to her. The many times he brought her to orgasm and made her cry out his name.

Watching her face light up I knew it to not only be true, but the blush was a certain indicator of how he made her feel. She loved him and he loved her. There was no denying that. HOWEVER, and this is where I grumbled at…it seemed he turned into an entirely different man when in public. When Usagi mentioned how he was in the bedroom versus what we saw in public I couldn't believe there was such a difference in the same man. Yet here I was getting to see it first -hand at that.

However, I was also sensing her slightly hurt feelings over it to. I could tell what it meant to. I sometimes both loved and hated this power up I had. It meant that while she was getting the physical feedings her body, mind, heart and soul needed, when she was out in public like this, getting next to nothing was starving her. I could feel her hurting even as she tried to be respectful of his wishes to NOT be affectionate in public.

I got that he was a prideful man and wasn't one for making excessive kissy face when in public but it wasn't a crime to at least put your arm around your girl or give her a few pecks on the lips or even have her close to you so you could nuzzle near her and whisper sweet things into her ears to make her feel wanted and needed. It was agitating and cut through even me to see this rather stony display from him.

"I'm going to use the ladies." Usagi said, standing up to excuse herself. As she stood up, she sent me a look that said it all without batting an eye lash in Mamoru's direction. I give up…please help. I took a long sip and with the slightest of nods set my sights on Mamoru as he went to drink his own coffee. As if Usagi being there had prevented him from reaching the nasty taste of coffee beans, "So what's your deal?" he damn near sputtered.

"Nani?" he asked, "What's your deal?" I annunciated. He seemed to be confused, "Let me try to ask it another way, what's your problem?" now he was thoroughly confused, "What are you talking about?" okay the hard way we shall go, good. I preferred the hard way. It was more fun, "You do know and remember that I'm the goddess of love correct?" he seemed to almost give me the same look of 'oh brother' the girls did.

"Minako - " he tried, so I cut him off. "No, no that wasn't something for you to combat against and I can see it in your eyes." I stopped him before he could retort, "No this is me telling you I can feel the strings and see them for everyone. And mostly right now I can feel and see yours and hers." I motioned to Usagi's direction as she was using the ladies. "What about it?" he asked, I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Does it matter to you in the slightest that your issues with public opinion are negatively affecting your relationship with Usagi?" I asked him as he sat back, as if getting ready to verbally defend himself. "Usagi and I are none of your business." Yup he was shutting down, I ignored his attempt and went on. "Nice try but as the leader of this little squad here, she and the rest of the girls and you now ARE my business." He narrowed his eyes towards me, "Our personal relationship is NOT up for discussion."

He was really trying to shut me out. I could fell the defense a mile away, "Yeah I'll believe that when I see it, oh right I do see it. Every time you make sure to avoid any physical contact with her, I see it." now he looked to be pouting. "Every time you act as if having her to close will make someone you don't even know look at you sideways. Is that what is really more important to you." I decided to get the knife out soon to twist into his heart on this matter. "Its not like that." he defended.

"Oh, please do tell." I told him, giving him the floor. He got a little bit closer, elbows on the table. "Usagi can sometimes be a little over the top. I just, I'm not used to having an affectionate relationship in public." His defense was weak at best. "So, what type of affection would you consider acceptable in public?" I asked. Curious on this myself. "Truthfully…" he darted his head around the place.

"I'm not really comfortable with a lot of it. I just keep feeling someone is going to ask me 'aren't you to old to be her boyfriend?' especially if it gets brought up." he defended again. That's when I knew I could use the knife I had. It was necessary though. He was choosing to care about public opinion over how his girlfriend felt and wasn't even taking her opinion into consideration in this, not the best on his end.

"So instead of talking to your girlfriend about this and perhaps coming to an agreement of sorts about the relationship in this area you choose instead to choose for her based on no actual evidence and only your own personal issues that have never manifested into anything except for your own imagined delusions." His eyes went wide at my words as he fumbled over his own words to get out.

Thing is he couldn't cause he knew I was right. I knew taking that psychology class would come in handy and here it had. Before I tooted my own horn on this, I made sure to get his response, "That never occurred to me." he admitted. I smiled. "So what are you going to do now? what are you going to do to fix this? Cause I have news for you pal…" I looked around the arcade and saw plenty of fish for Usagi to choose from.

She never would mind you, that girl was loyal to a damned fault and wouldn't give up. However, he didn't need to know that. not until they talked thins over. "I think she and I need to have a long chat." He admitted, "Good cause I gotta tell you…" I looked around again noticing several guys, "There's a lot of fish for her to choose from in the sea…" I said as I checked out one cutie guy in particular and smiled.

I didn't need to look at him, even though I so totally did, to sense his rising jealousy on the matter as he left the table, stalking towards Usagi's direction as I had a feeling things for them were about to get steamy. I winked at the blonde guy at the counter where Motoki was serving some drinks. He winked back as I sipped at my tea, giving him a come hither look as he picked up his drink and pick up on the invite. _Yummy._

Usagi POV

I had just walked out of the back and saw a guy approaching my way. I could tell by the look in his eyes that he had to use the little boy's room himself. I had seen that look in both my brothers and father's eyes before. You didn't mess with the bladder control. I was prepared to get out of his way till Mamo – chan came up to me, in front of him and kissed me with more passion and lust than he ever had before in public. Literally ever.

I couldn't even respond as the guy made an obvious 'really?' sound as he tried to get past though I think Mamo – chan had a different idea of what was going on in mind. "She's my girlfriend buddy." His tone was actually jealous sounding, and did I detect a hint of possessiveness? Before I could blink the guy said, "Good for you now move!" he barreled past us both towards the men's room as Mamo – chan looked at him a little oddly now.

"Mamo – chan what's going on?" I asked him. However, I saw that look in his eyes as he took my hand and pulled me in to the back-break room. He locked it and pulled me towards him in a passionate need that I only was ever able to pull from him at his place so instead of questioning it like an idiot I gave in and let him take charge of this lust fueled whatever it was. I was horny for him so why not?

My skirt wasn't even off as he sat me on the couch and threw my legs over his shoulders, pushing my panties to the side underneath as his tongue began to do things to me, he only ever did in his bedroom. I couldn't stop the flurry of shocked and pleased noises that came from my mouth till he uttered, "Might want to keep it down unless you want Motoki to come back here to interrupt us."

He dove back down and that was enough to keep my moans at bay as he ate me gloriously out. I gripped at the couch hard enough break a nail or two as he gorged himself on me. His lips and teeth doing things that I had only read about in magazines. I was half tempted to ask where this came from and why he hadn't done this stuff sooner before he stopped the gorging and stood up saying, "As much as I could feast on you for days at a time I want to feel you around me." the words sounded possessively erotic even for him.

I felt myself get wetter from it as he pushed me to lay on the couch and pushed up my skirt as I couldn't help the need to attack his own belt and zipper. I felt him hard against me as I widened my legs for his own entry into my body. it was mere seconds later when he pushed himself into me. No preamble, no getting him ready to go he was already there. Hard as a damned brick as he pushed himself full head long into me.

It took me a moment to adjust as he pushed my legs up, one over the couch as he used his shoulder to pin it up there in place and the other he wrapped his arm around it and pushed it and pushed himself inside till he was reaching the furthest parts of me while I gasped in shock of being so thoroughly filled up. he was so close to me as he dove in and kissed, sucked and nibbled at my neck.

Don't get me wrong I still had questions but that could wait as I felt him pressing so deeply into me that when he reached down and toyed lightly at my clit, I couldn't help the tiny jerks that my body was pushing me through. "Mamo – chan!" I bite my lip, trying not to be too loud when all I wanted to do was scream his name out. Scream out how amazing he was and shout it out to the world that he was MINE!

That I was his ladies and there wasn't a damned thing anyone could say to protest that. However, I could caused then Motoki would be aware and possibly put a stop to it and there wasn't anything on this earth other than Motoki or my parents walking in that could stop me or could want me to stop cause right now, with him buried so deeply in me and with most of our clothes still on I was beyond turn on.

I felt things that he only made me feel in the privacy of his bedroom. I saw a glimpse of his face as he kissed me soundly. His eyes were darkened by the room and by his lust but also showed a slight desperation in them as he boxed me in. His cock pressing the length of himself into me as he filled up every centimeter of me. I moaned lightly as I bite my lip from letting anything to loud out. I wrapped my legs more tightly around him, pressing my sandals that were still on my feet into his backside as he hit them to knock them off.

I didn't utter an ounce of protest as he gripped onto my feet and pressed himself deeper into my sheath. His cock starting a faster pace as I gripped onto him, unable to do anything more as I was pressed firmly into the couch we were on. My head hitting the arm on the harder thrusts, but it was so worth it as I felt him tenderly mouth at my neck. His teeth gently nibbling at my neck, the sensation making me grip at his head to hold him in place.

I so enjoyed his little ministrations. They were erotic in their own right as he kept thrusting himself deeper and deeper into me. He shifted his position within me as he pulled up only enough to get on his knees and pull me up into his lap. My left leg still over the couch and the other over his shoulder as he took complete control, and for this angle it was needed as I had no chance to power anything down onto him and began to pound into me that much harder than before. I felt him seemingly deeper than before.

I couldn't help the expressive moan that came out a few notches higher than needed. He felt deeper and my kami – sama! "HAI!" I bite into the soft yet strong skin of his neck to muffle my noises as he grunted in response to my own response. "Yeah you like that?" he asked, his voice near demanding and possessive. It was a sexy combination to my now highly charged senses as he used his strength to power his thrusts into me.

His arms corded beneath me as he lifted me easily with strength I didn't know he even had, up and down with ease onto his member. My core getting the most amazing sensations ever as I tried to keep my sounds low. The pleasure was to much to contain as I couldn't stop some of the more prolific ones from reaching outside ears. Couldn't stop myself from beginning to undulate around him.

Couldn't stop myself from keening over the edge as I tried to hold on. Wanting it to last as I felt him grunt and thrust harder, his pace speeding up as if he couldn't stop. As if he didn't want to stop and neither did I. "HAI!" I couldn't help it. The scream was louder than intended but I felt the orgasm slam into me on his next downward thrust. Upon feeling it himself he ground me down onto him.

His own orgasm hitting him as he did so and pressed us together so deeply, I swore I felt him in my womb. We clung to each other so tightly. My legs stuck in a spasm of pleasure as he bit into my neck and held his grip onto me. Both of us now stuck in the spasm of our orgasms as we slowly but surely came down from them. I was just trying to make sense of the world around me as he gently lowered me back down and in turn came with me.

Once I had some brain function back in I couldn't help it, "Not that…I'm complaining…" far from it…" But…what…was…that…?" the question hung in the air as he huffed out, "Let's just say…that I was…given a kick…in the ass." He managed as he kissed me again, "And with…that guy?" I asked, that's when he blushed a bit, "Over thought that one." He muttered as he went to kiss me. I had a feeling there was more to it than that but as he kissed me again I soon lost track of even giving a rat's ass.

"I will say this though…" he was able to talk now without breathing in between, having gotten his lungs to catch up with him. "I'm giving up on caring about what others think of us, cause I don't want to give some of those others the impression that your single when your with me." I didn't know what to make of this. What did Minako tell him? I went to ask when he kissed me as we heard Motoki knock on the door. "What the hell is going on in there?!" his voice distracted me from asking as we both got up and got dressed. I'd have to ask at a later date.


	63. Calming down the future father

**SerenityxEndymion** : yeah I figured that would still give it the jealousy bit that was needed with some added humor. I agree with that on Minako, matchmaker would be her passion right next to modelling.

 **Joanne** **Frances** **Tiano** **Cajilig** ; oh exactly. And I can make that happen.

 **LoveInTheBattleField** : thanks.

 **Oreo596** : pretty much. Lol I think I've read that. that could work out…I'm assuming your idea for a drabble.

 **OrientalDanceGirl** : yup 2 for 2 for Minako. Lol and she can only help the willing. And thank you, cause honestly that's how I'm seeing them both to. you have the juicy sex drabble then you have the emotional turmoil one that gets everything you want and increases it. glad you are enjoying them though. 😊

 **phillynz** : Minako is another fan favorite of mine. lol

6 reviews nice, lets see where this one gets us. Please read and review!

Calming down the future father

Drabble 263

Usagi POV

Mamo – chan and I had arrived just five minutes before the last bell rung for Chibi Usa's school, it was a beautiful day out as we stood by the fence line. We watched as one by one the kids all seemed to be coming out of the doors. Like a slow mass of ants coming out of their tunnel the students came out looking for their parents to pick them up. There were lines of parents in their SUV's, van's, and mid-sized cars on both sides of the street ready with the engines turned on to greet their kids for the few seconds before they too would speed off.

Mamo – chan had debated on using his own sports car, wanting to help Chibi Usa impress the others but once I explained to him that were was a REASON why that was for this school a bad idea he reluctantly agreed only to agree fully with me when he realized how packed the after school time would be here. My own high school was crowded yes but since there were fewer children's school versus middle and high schools in the area these ones were packed full more than the older ones were.

The district we lived in only had a few compared to others and unless you found a wat around it you dealt with it. The students filled up the area and were chatting about with each about who knew what but had smiles on their faces that were associated with the happiness of the school day being over with and going to hang out with their friends and family. I hoped that in the future we would still be doing this with Chibi Usa but as her parents and not as we are now. I then saw her.

Coming out of the doors bright as day as she was smiling, so innocent and carefree. She reminded me of myself at that age. Not having a care in the world other than any homework I had to take care of. I got to be with my childhood friends and experience a normal childhood, it was something I wanted for my own kid…s. I pushed that thought away as I felt a shift in Mamo – chan's stature as he narrowed his eyes just slightly.

I looked from him back to Chibi Usa and found that a young boy, couldn't have been more than a year older than her came up to her as he was looking at a big book. I assumed it was from the library as I can't see this school giving the kids books that big and heavy this early on to take home as a regular book. She leaned over and laughed with him about something in the book as I felt Mamo - chan tense up beside me.

I looked over at him as I saw he was slipping into overprotective father mode. I had seen it a few times before, so this wasn't new, but in this case it wasn't necessary. "Mamo – chan?" I asked as he seemed to huff a bit, "Isn't he a bit older?" he asked. I arched a brow. "Really?" he barely looked down at me, "Isn't that the pot calling the kettle black or something?" he looked down at me now, his attention on me.

"Mamo – chan their just talking about whatever is in that book. Its innocent." I gently chided him. I knew Chibi Usa hadn't spotted us yet so when the boy took her hand and lead her to a set of visible to everyone benches off to the side Mamo – chan seemed to get a bit antsy. I grabbed on to him that way he couldn't make a fool of himself in front of the kids here not especially or future daughter who was simply having a conversation.

He looked back at me and said, "He just took her hand, that's…" he couldn't finish his sentence though. "Sweet, cute…? Innocent since their still in full view of everyone who has eyes." I told him as he grunted in slight agitation over realizing I was right. There were plenty of students mulling about and the few parents that had already taken off with their kids still didn't knock the numbers down a lot.

She was perfectly happy. That's when I saw her eyes meet ours and saw the worry in them directed at Mamo – chan. I sighed and winked in her direction. Sometimes Mamo – chan could be a tad over-protective, not unlike my own father who STILL had those issues with me. I gently grasped onto his arm and pulled him a bit, "I think she can handle herself for a little bit longer." He looked at me in shock.

"Are you serious? Chibi Usa is just a child she - " I cut him off once I got him over to a more secluded corner of the school where there were hardly any students if any and close to an entrance door where I could see a janitors closet nearby inside, "She IS a sailor senshi to and can handle herself. He's just a young boy who is showing basic interest of friendship towards her." He looked back over in their direction.

His own protective instincts were cute at times but annoying in others. I saw that worry on our future daughters face that he would do something that would embarrass her, believe me I've had it done by my own father. I know he didn't see it that way just as Mamo – chan didn't either but it was. Especially when your father glares like he can burn holes through your male friend with his retinas.

I think the only reason for me why Umino passed by was because he clearly wasn't my type and both Naru and myself, at the time would hit him over the head with our briefcases. That boy did take a lot of damage from us when we were younger. Now mind you, I appreciated the concern from my father as I'm sure Chibi Usa did from Mamo – chan, but there were a lot of times when it wasn't NECESSARY.

This was one of them. "Don't you think that that is a good thing for her to have friends and LEARN social structure like that?" I near demanded. He seemed to mull it over as he pouted in one of the manliest pouts I'd seen, "Yes…" it was almost ground out like he didn't want to admit to fault. "Why can't she learn it in a group setting, with adults supervising?" I rose my brow at him, "Do I really need to spell that out for you?" I asked.

He looked at me and suddenly a bout of social awkwardness came about. He didn't get it cause he was anti-social as a kid and didn't interact unless he was in paired off in group activities. I touched his arm to sooth him as I said, "Mamo – chan what you want to do for her is sweet, but kids need their own growing space. They need to learn to function in group settings without adult supervision. Without it being 'paired off'."

I resisted the urge to say forced. It didn't sound right even though it was pretty accurate as teachers or adult supervisors tended to 'enforce' kids into social interactions to make them learn but kids needed to have the want to do that on their own. So that they weren't afraid to do it unless it was enforced. Mamo – chan seemed to see things as they were now as his stance relaxed a bit even if he was still a bit concerned. He looked at me and it seemed as if his sights were fully on me and not trying to steal a glance back towards her.

Good, she deserved a bit of privacy. So much of our lives were shared with the other sometimes privacy was needed so that we could collect our thoughts and process events and feelings that were happening. "I guess I never thought about it that way before." He admitted. I pulled him in a bit, "Its fine, I can see where you're coming from but not to worry." I reassured him. He bent down to kiss me.

For a moment I didn't think about it or where we were at. I just enjoyed the simple kiss. The innocence of it. One thing about Mamo – chan and I though, is that nothing truly stays innocent as we started to lose ourselves in the kiss. Without thinking about it I was pushed up against a nearby tree. It was out of view of the students, that much I was aware of as his hands, still in somewhat respectful places molded over some of my curves.

It's not like they were on my breasts, or ass but they were on my hips, digging in as he pushed me up against him. I could feel him beginning to press himself against me. The fabric of his denim coupled with my flowy skirt did nothing to prevent me from feeling how hard he was already. We only stopped kissing to breath as I knew I wouldn't be able to last much longer. I recalled beforehand the closet in the building that I spotted and took a quick look to see if we could get into it.

I darted, taking him with me, dragging him more like it as I tested the lock on the school doors and found them still to be unlocked. Thanking my lucky stars we snuck in, looked around for a moment to make sure we couldn't see a sign of any life and tested the door of the janitor's closet that we found. Eureka! It was open and we snuck in before shutting the door and became much more enamored with each other than before.

His hands quickly found their way beneath my skirt, slipping a hand under my panties in seconds flat as he teased me. I myself unzipped his jeans and dove my hand down the front for my own treasure as he teased my heat with his fingers. I wrapped my hand around his length as he sucked in a hissing breath and braced himself against the wall behind me, "Usako…you are a maddening little minx." He recaptured my lips in a steaming kiss as I pulled him closer towards me. I felt the wall at my back as he lifted me up against him.

"Mamo – chan!" I whispered yelled in a hushed voice, I felt him fumbling in his pocket for something before I heard the tear of plastic and realization dawned on me as he pressed his now condom covered length against my folds. Finding the right angle he slipped in and pressed himself as deeply into me as he could. I couldn't help but dig my nails into his shoulders as he nibbled on my neck.

I tried to pull him further towards me, just wanting to feel him in the depths of my heat as he pulsed within me once more. His grunt of approval was met with my own whimper of more. I felt him push himself inside of me. Using his legs to power his thrusts as they started out slowly at first. Trying to avoid making too much noise so we wouldn't get caught. I bite my lip trying to stifle my own sounds as I to didn't want to get caught.

He was balls deep inside of me, the last thing I wanted was to be interrupted. Especially when he shifted and changed walls to lean up against as he moved towards the right. It seemed to move a bit though as I realized we were up against the door. "Mamo - " I tried to even just say his name but the need to cry out from the feeling of my muscles being stretched out to the fullest as his thick length pounded into me made thinking nearly impossible.

I could hear the door making banging sounds as we kept going. I couldn't focus on anything other than the large piece of hard meat that was inside of me, currently pounding itself into me as I groaned. I felt his hands curl up under my shoulders as he pressed himself that much deeper into me. I felt the puffs of his heavy breathing on my skin as we became covered in sweat within the enclosed space.

I gripped at his head as he grasped the left side of my neck and angled me for a deep smoldering kiss that made me wetter alone. He grunted from the liquid coming from me as he pounded more strongly within my form. So when I shifted my legs over his hips towards his ribs he lifted my legs and bent them so that they were pinned closer towards my own shoulders. Touching my collar bones as he pounded even harder into me.

The door was starting to sound like it was going to crack. The wood protesting against our combined weight and for a moment I feared it breaking on us when Mamo – chan added his fingers to the mix below and toyed with my clit. I clenched around him even harder than before as he pressed himself as hard into me as possible. It was just a pure moment of deliberate grinding as we enjoyed the friction our bodies craved from the other. My body took on a mind of its own when I arched my hips towards his in a 'give me all of you' manner.

He grunted and with a maddening look in his eyes that I could see even in the darkness of the closet, started to thrust even harder into me than before. I felt my own muscles taking in his length in a 'oh yes!' manner as they fluctuated around his girth within me. I body begging for release at this point as I held on tight. The door protesting further but my mind was elsewhere as his fingers were working magic on my lower lips.

I could feel the buildup intensifying as he picked up the pace. His length surging into me as I could only hold on for the ride I was in for now. I was completely pinned against the door of the closet and loving every second of it. The pounding began to increase, his grunts growing louder in the tightly confined space. His breathing along with mine growing heavier as I felt we were both getting close to that point of no return.

I felt my muscles begin to contract around him. His own hips were beginning to lose a bit of his rhythm yet he didn't falter in providing us both what we wanted. I whimpered as I felt my orgasm coming. I felt his member becoming larger and felt both of our bodies beginning to shake from the overwhelming need to complete each other sexually. One, two…five, six and on the seventh thrust my muscles contracted.

There was no stopping it. The flood of release enveloped us both as he let out a shout muffled against my neck as he came to. I felt his heat flood me as I came around him. Our bodies meshing together perfectly, like one body, one mind, as we gradually eased off the combined orgasm. That's when the cracking increased to the point where the door gave out. It didn't come off the hinges, but the not locked handle had been unable to handle all the…everything we threw at it and gave way to letting us fall out.

It shoved a whooping full of air from my lungs as Mamo – chan looked around, saw no one, but apparently not deciding to take any chances he pulled out, stuffed himself back inside, pick me up and took off. I was still on cloud nine by the time we got back outside and saw Chibi Usa now waiting on us. She gave me a small smile. A small 'thanks' if you will as we got our clothes sorted out better and tamed down our ruffled hair. No one said a word and we weren't going to complain, only enjoy the after glow.


	64. Thanksgiving dinner

**LoveInTheBattleField** : thanks.

 **SerenityxEndymion** : I don't think they do. lol but its good for us so yey! Lol that's an idea…hmmm.

 **Joanne** **Frances** **Tiano** **Cajilig** : yup…I hope that's a good thing. Lol

 **Oreo596** : yeah I thought so, plus the closet was the closest I could think of considering sometimes teachers linger in their classrooms a bit past the students.

 **Guest** **(1)** : that would be new.

 **OrientalDanceGirl** : yeah with her in the story I'm doing she needs to be tolerable somewhere. Lol trust me I've done worse…parking lots…several of them.

6 reviews nice, lets see how this one goes, please read and review!

Thanksgiving dinner

Drabble 264

Mamoru POV

I had been waiting for this day for so long it was hard to imagine it was finally here. This was Usagi and mines first thanksgiving to celebrate together as a couple. She had moved into my place this past summer and we were finally having our first thanksgiving together. She had invited her family and friends over as I invited a few of my friends. She told me that I could consider them family.

She didn't elaborate but it wasn't needed. when I found out that my parents were only children themselves it told me how little of a family I had come from. Their own parents had passed away years ago when I was in the orphanage and it had been through the family estate that had paid for the lawyer that found me to tell me of the small fortune I had inherited. Granted now he sort of worked for me but there was no actual family left.

It was just me. Well it used to be just me, not it was Usagi to. well Usagi and Motoki just different levels of family that I knew I had. Motoki was a brother to me at this point and not just my best friend. He and his fiancée Reika were coming here today to. I asked them here as a way to have someone on my side from Usagi's father. He could be pretty tough when it came to his daughter and he wasn't the happiest when she moved out.

In fact he felt she should have stayed at home till she hit her early twenties but that wasn't the case as she moved out the first chance she got when she hit 17. She had gotten herself a part time job at first, saving her money up before starting to look for a place to live before I blurted out that she should live with me and save up for college. This mind you was a bad blurt out to do so at a family dinner at her parents place over the previous summer.

Her father had glared me down so hard had I been a lesser of a man I would have cowered to it but I was stronger willed than that as Usagi's mother encouraged it since college was so expensive and Usagi had even told them she'd been applying to a few but that the ones she got accepted to were in fact expensive. He had no choice but to let his protests die down especially as his wife glared at him now.

Though he tried to give excuses saying that they would help pay for the first few years of college when I stupidly in his eyes blurted out 'actually with both your two and Usagi putting money towards college she won't owe anything nor either of you later on in life through student loans', that had been the end of that discussion as Usagi's mother agreed happily along with Usagi as they both planned on when to move her into my place.

I swore that day he was going to roast me over a roaring fire, so this first thanksgiving meant a lot in many respects especially since this one we weren't going over to their place as we did last year when she graduated from high school. That's when the college funding started as she went straight into university life right afterwards. It had made him both proud and sad at the same time that she was growing up. I wanted him to see how well we both were doing and that this wasn't just to get into her pants.

Not that that HADNT happened as it HAD. More times than I can even count at this point but that she had been doing well in school and so was I. That had been a selling point to, showing them both that we were both capable and ready adults that could do a lot more than what HE thought we could. Especially after we had gotten married this last fall. I don't think he had counted on me asking her so soon after she graduated…but I had. We were married shortly after that and I knew we had to make this first thanksgiving one to remember.

It would set the mood for the future ones to come. Another reason why we invited friends to, to help us sell to her father mostly as to why her living with me in the beginning had been a good idea and to hopefully, finally drop the glares at me. He hadn't yet but we were hoping with this dinner it finally would. That he would see were committed to each other in life as he and his wife are to one another.

Though for Usagi a selling point to her was to maintain not getting knocked up for a whole year after we got married. I had asked her why once when she said 'I want to have kids with you, believe me I do, but one I want to prove to my parents that that was NOT a reason we got married, and secondly I want to enjoy some time with you between us before we introduce kids in while were both in college.' It had been a fair request and I agreed that I wanted some time with her between classes before we had kids.

So as I watched her cooking and helped her out as much as I could I couldn't help but ask, "So when did you learn to do all this stuff?" regarding the cooking and even the baking. She was like a machine in the kitchen today. She'd been at it since early this morning. "Years of watching my mother work in the kitchen on the holidays. Years of her teaching me mixed with Makoto teaching me really helped out a lot." She said as she stirred the potatoes once more. Then stirred the fresh cut greens.

She'd woken me up to go down to the market in the early hours of the am just as her mother had apparently done to Kenji as part of their ritual to make thanksgiving dinner. And not just any market, the one by the docks that NO ONE would think to go to. That's the one she sent me to as I grabbed everything fresh she asked for. It wasn't a lot per say, she already had the ham, and plenty of others but certain things she said were best fresh.

This meant a lot to her to I could tell. When it came down to impressing her family she put her heart and soul into it. it just spoke to me on how much this meant to her as well. Especially if I was the one taking a back seat to her cooking and baking skills cause as it was this was to fast for me to catch up on. So when I nibbled on a baby carrot that I managed to sneak away from the pot in the oven when she wasn't looking I saw her reach up into the spice cabinet and look for a few different herbs.

I couldn't help but admire her form as she bent over just the slightest right ways to get the herbs for us to use. she was wearing an apron that had a few floral petals on it and nothing more. But the slightly short dress she wore underneath was becoming slightly translucent thanks to the heat of the stove she was pressed by. I could start to see her panties beneath in the back. For a moment I just enjoyed watching her in the moment as she bounced around gently from foot to foot grabbing more spices as she searched for the remaining few.

The problem was as she set them down and grabbed one last plastic container of spices I saw one thing I hadn't noticed till now. She was wearing the panties I loved to see on her. I liked all of her panties, but these had a bow on them in the back and right now it was pressing up against the back of her dress. The rest of the boy short panties were pressed enticingly almost as if she was popping her butt out to encourage me to do something about it.

I looked up the rest of her figure and watching her face swivel back just in time to avoid me spotting her from having seen me…but I did spot her. she had been popping her butt on purpose towards the end on that one. "Got 'em." She said as a way of distracting me. I turned my form at the counter towards her as she opened the over door, pulled out the wrack with a mitten and gently sprinkled each of the spices over the meat inside.

She did so with such precision that the act alone actually turned me on. Plus, her being bent over that large piece of meat was doing something for me. So, when she put the wrack of ham back in and shut the door saying, "Another hour and it'll be done. Everything else just needs to wait." As it was most of everything she had made had already been cooked. That's when I looked at her gabbing a paper towel and rubbing her face then her neck and finally dipping towards the front of her chest with it.

I couldn't handle it anymore. I needed to taste her. Feel her. Food be damned at this point, I needed my wife right now. "Mamo - " she didn't get to even finish my name as I passionately kissed her. I hauled her up to me as I wrestled to get the apron off of her. She didn't protest as I pressed her against the refrigerator. The cold temperature from it actually a nice contrast for her from the heat that had been there during the whole cooking and baking process. Yet it didn't tamper down her own passion for me.

Her hips bucking upwards wanting more of me, and I was all to willing to give it. I reached down and hiked up the dress that was already partially steamed from the oven and slid my fingers up inside her panties. She gasped into my mouth as I found her aching clit, "Someone is ready for me." I muttered against her throat as I licked and nibbled. "Your one to talk." she countered as I felt her hand grasp onto my own hardness.

I had hardened up a considerable amount when I was watching her and progressed even further as I rubbed up against her during this passionate moment. I merely rubbed my pant covered member against her hand as I said, "What are you going to do about it?" she wrapped a leg around my own encouragingly and said, "Slid you in me till we both explode." The visual was nearly enough to make me cum but I wanted her to come before me.

Before anything further could be said I bent down low enough to haul her legs up and around my waist, she reached down and unzipped my pants, pushing them out of the way enough to pull my member free from the confines as she stroked him up and down with a confidence born of our love together. I dove my tongue into her mouth as I pumped myself into her hand till I batted it away and found her tight hot heat.

I needed her now. I slipped into her and pressed her as deeply as I could against the fridge as she gasped from the feeling. I watched as she grasped onto the edge of the fridge and held on as I pushed into steadily. I didn't want to rock against the fridge to hard and knock everything off of it so I paced myself. I paced our little session here. I went into at it with her slowly, a few magnets fell off but nothing too much. Even if I did have to try to remember where they were so I wouldn't step on them later.

I pushed myself up inside of her as she wrapped her legs around my waist. Her slippers that she previously had on her feet for comfort on the tile floor fell down with cluttering flops as I buried my head into her neck. Relishing the taste and feel of her surrounding me. I pulled down at her dress she had on and revealed her glorious lacy covered breasts to my sights. The nipples were poking through begging to be touched.

I pulled her further up just enough to dip down and pull a breast into my mouth. Hearing her mewls for more only encouraged me further as I rolled the nipple around in my mouth. Sucked hard on it then gently laved it with my tongue. She gripped my hair so tightly it almost hurt but then she pulled me in closer as I switched breasts. My tongue pulling in the next nipple as I continuously pushed my ridged length into her.

Her dainty heels pressed my own heat into her repeatedly. "Please!" she begged as I felt her muscles fluttering around me, begging me to. I felt my own cock begging me for what we all wanted. So I moved her out of the kitchen, stepped on the magnet anyways, breaking it and grunting in both absolute pain and pleasure at the same time. Pain from the unexpected though should have been expected magnet that dropped and pleasure because I had Usagi currently riding my cock like it was a lifeline.

The mixed pain and pleasure as I brought her to the wall next to the door and slammed her none to gently into it served as a conduit for me to slam into her a little bit harder than before. Not that she was complaining. On the contrary she was asking for more. I began to give her little slams in between the short thrusts, letting her get used to them gradually. Plus, I was trying to make this last as I wasn't sure when today we'd get the chance again.

Knocking off the bottom of my foot whatever broken piece of magnet was still annoyingly there I kicked it off and pushed my cock into her depths as she pressed her heels into my backside and widened up her knees as much as possible. I pressed them further into her shoulders before pushing her dress further past her hips so I could throw her legs up and over my shoulders. This gave me more depth to push into on her.

I felt even more of her now. I felt her muscles contracting around me, felt her arms holding me close to her, felt everything about her. I briefly heard a small beep behind me but was to consumed in our love making to give a shit about it. it perked her ears right before I pushed into her again and made her forget about the strange beep. It was gone my anyways. I kept repeating the motion, unable to stop nor did I want to stop. I just wanted to keep going and didn't have the want nor care to slow or anything.

I thrust faster, harder…went in as deeply as possible as I craved more of her. Felt her muscles starting to contract around me. Heard her whimpers for more as she bit her lip to contain her screams since we were so close to the door. I felt my own orgasm beginning to approach as I thrust into her harder and faster, the need to plunge into her was unavoidable and so overwhelming that I jackhammered my cock into her as I felt the hormones racing through me, "Usa!" I muttered as I jacked myself off into her.

I felt it moments later when she nearly screaming and instead sunk her teeth into my neck, releasing her scream there. I growled and buried my head in her neck as well. Our orgasms having released themselves within us as we began to slowly settle down. once I finally gathered my breathe, I was going to ask what that beeping sound was when an even larger one sounded off, "Its done." she answered.

I let her down and put myself back into my pants as she straightened her dress and the rest of herself out. just as she was sticking a thermometer into it that's when I heard the knock at the door. I took a look through the peep hole and saw what looked to be everyone we knew at the door, "Looks like tonight dinner is on us." As I let everyone in. Most of them just passed by me, dropped off their shoes but both Kenji and Motoki gave a strange look as they sniffed the area. I got red in the face but ignored it. This was going to be a long evening.


	65. Alternate slimmed reality…or is it…?

**LoveInTheBattleField** : thank you.

 **Joanne** **Frances** **Tiano** **Cajilig** : that is true, it kinda clings to you. Lol 😉

 **Serenity24Luna** : yup. lol

 **mryann** : I agree, I think it comes from being soul mates. They definitely are. Yeah me to, I loved it when their like that with one another, but mostly him to her.

 **Yuna** : yeah I thought it was funny to though I didn't know about that part, wow 50 daughters. All I can think to say on that part is 'youch' for so many births and hopefully majority were twins or triplets…or quadruplets. lol

5 reviews nice, lets see where this ones gets us, please read and review!

Alternate slimmed reality…or is it…?

Drabble 265

Mamoru POV

I was in disbelief it hadn't happened after all. I had thought we were changed back to ourselves after we had sex. It felt like we had but it turns out I was still in moon's body and she was still in mine. When we woke up on the rooftop we were both disappointed to find that things hadn't gone back to normal. Don't get me wrong, I fully enjoyed our time together, fully enjoyed feeling what I had felt while she was in me. As weird as that is to think it had been an incredible experience, nonetheless.

So when we woke up, senshi fuku and tuxedo still on we were both trying to figure out what to do to get back to normal. She still had a family I presumed to get back to and I had my own life to get back to, wishfully together granted but in our own bodies to. Plus I could see Usagi was having a tough time as she seemed to bounce back and forth on her feet, "You okay?" I asked her in my body.

I saw the red slightly embarrassed look on my face. It was odd to say the least, "I need to…" she danced around a little bit more. That's when the full extent of her dilemma while in my body hit me…and I couldn't help but laugh a bit, "You need some privacy?" I asked. I watched as she in my body snapped at me, "Besides that, I…how do you…?" now I felt a tad uncomfortable. This was going to be strange.

Of course she wouldn't know how a guy peed. I nearly face palmed on that one, "Okay just follow my instructions." I ordered her. This was so bizarre, "Turn around, unzip, point downward and away, that's key and release." It took about a minute, but I finally heard the sound of liquid being released. "This is so weird." I heard her grumble with my voice. This was all very weird for us both.

Right before we could talk much more we heard a scream. A cry for help. I heard a rushed zip as I looked over. I watched my eyes widen a bit, my form stall for a moment then begin to move again, "Please be careful when doing that." I pleaded to her in my body. I rather didn't want to feel the painful aftermath of being caught up in a zipper. "Like I want to hurt it either. Isn't that painful?" I rolled my eyes.

"A little yeah!" I snipped as we took off towards the sounds of the screams. The other senshi were no where to be seen. I grumbled as I jumped up in the air and went for the light pole. So used to my own maneuvers that I forgot that she was supposed to be up here instead of me, but I digress. I watched her as me use my cane as a sword till I shouted, "Twist the top!" that's when she saw that there was a saber in it.

I watched my eyes light up by the sight of it and started to fight the creature that looked similar to the goop monster we had just fought. I watched her use my fighting skills with the saber as she used my speed to her advantage. I jumped down and slammed the moon rod onto the monsters head as she kicked it then fell. I couldn't kick as high as she could and with our bodies still swapped, she was trying a move that only she could pull off in her body, not mine. Instead I came down and swung a kick outward as I shouted the words she was famed for. I felt the rush of power before a huge gapping hole where the power used to be.

I knew she got a bit weaker after her power displays, but I didn't think it was this draining. As the power worked and the monster was dusted, further proof that she could handle her own, we started to leave when I stumbled a bit. The power drain was more than I thought it was. She in my body scooped me up and I was within my own arms seconds later as she jumped up to the rooftops and secured us a spot behind a large commercial grade air conditioner. "I should have warned you about the power." I heard her as me say.

"I knew you got weak, but this is a lot more than I thought it would be." I admitted. It was getting easier now that I wasn't on my feet but still. "Yeah you're not used to channeling that much power. Even though you're in me you still not used to the energy levels needed for it." She explained. I suddenly understood. Just because we were in each other bodies didn't mean we had full access to the fullest extent of each-others everything's…powers included.

"True, makes sense though. Were just in each-others bodies…the body swap thing I mean." I tell her as I watch my face blush at where her head, or rather my head. I couldn't help it though, when it came to her, I had a male hormonal mindset. Just like she had a female hormonal mind se that was currently wondering if my body was getting as hard as I was feeling slightly wet in hers, "I gotcha." I heard my voice respond.

It was strange to hear it like this but at least we were up on the rooftop…again. I felt better though, not so drained as before. "So what do we do?" I heard her ask. I had no idea this time, "We could try sex again." I couldn't help it. I should feel odd about this, but it was good sex and it did feel like it swapped us back. "What if it has to be a really big orgasm to do it." I suddenly asked as I watched my own face look at me with a 'seriously?' expression on it. Very strange, "Think about it." I tried as I sat up on my heels and faced me.

She was sitting with my back to the wall of the air conditioner unit, one leg straight out now and the other bent half-way up. I was on my knees now, with my heels as balance in front of her in me. "When we had sex the first time it felt like we swapped back right?" I watched the nodding of my head as I said, "Stay with me here, if we have great sex, the energy from the orgasm could make it permanent." It was a long shot, but I could see it my own eyes…it held merit. "So if we have sex…" I watched my eyes dart around the rooftop.

Almost as if there might be someone around to spot us, "Right now, right here, we could magically jolt our bodies back into their respective bodies?" it sounded ridiculous, but I knew I felt something with that last orgasm we had. Perhaps if the connection was stronger, if the orgasm was more intense it could work. Not that the previous one wasn't intense but this one could send us back into our own bodies.

Plus I couldn't help it, I wanted to have sex with her in me again. What she made me feel even in my own body was in its own way very naughty. I had a feeling she felt the same way as I saw her eyeing me up and down, "I'm beginning to understand…your reasoning and logic." I smiled and crawled up towards her in my body. I wasn't used to acting like a seductress, or even moving like one so to see her reaction in my body made me feel a tad foolish. "What?" I asked her as I saw my eyes bug out a bit.

"I really look like that crawling forward?" I heard as I wondered if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Then I saw the proof of the positive in it when I saw my pants were tenting out a bit. I smirked, "Yup and from the looks of it you do like it." I couldn't help but be a little smug about that, "Yeah but I've done that in front of you before a few times. Did you always get this reaction?" now it was me who blushed as I crawled into my own lap with her body, weird feeling still, as she pulled me in closer.

I couldn't help the need to kiss as I leaned in and acted. It was odd but like before it wasn't to hard to get past. It didn't take her long in my body to feel me up. Taking a tad bit longer this time as we toyed with each other. Having jerked off plenty of times before I reached my hand into my own pants and watched her with my face as I heard my moans. My hand firmly wrapped around my own cock as I gently moved my hand around.

The massaging feel was giving me the pleasure on both ends as I could almost sense her pleasure in me. That's when she in me did the same thing only she slipped my fingers through the fuku to get to the lower lips that were now incredibly warm with growing need. I felt her body growing slick with need as I couldn't help the whimper issued out. I heard my voice utter, "Yeah you like that?" and felt the wetness grow more.

I jerked a little more intensely at my cock, feeling it harden and grow wet now with its own lubricant as I used that to pump up and down more than before. I heard her sounds and heard myself as the fingers in me sped up before slipping inside and beginning to pump themselves as I couldn't help the small cry out for more. "Yes please"! I heard my voice go higher in pitch as we body worked to jerk each other off.

I knew we couldn't come right away though. This was just to warm us up till we begged for the climactic finish. It wasn't till I saw her pull my fingers out and lick them that I felt the wetness grow even more intense, "I sometimes taste myself." As way of answering. Granted I NEVER tasted myself but seeing that had a rush of the liquid coming out of me as I wanted to feel us joined together again.

I pumped at myself a bit more as I felt the finger back in me pumping to as we began to pick the pace back up again, "Please." I heard coming from myself as she wanted more of what we could both get. I felt the pre-cum leak out as I smeared it over the head. I watched the reaction from my body as she was lost in the pleasure I was giving out. Then again so was I as felt the fingers continuously pump within me.

"I need you…" I heard admitted as I readjusted and slipped the cock into me. It was odd again but the pleasure was intense as I fully sat down. Her body that I was in naturally adjusted to the intrusion of mine as the pleasure became both of ours. I saw my face from her reaction as it was flung back, trying so hard to keep it together as my cock was in her tight heat. "That feels so…" there wasn't to many words to describe this experience we were having. It truly was unique for us both to feel.

To feel the reverse of what you'd normally feel and to feel it with someone you connected with was an incredible feeling all on its own to share. I rose up and back down again as I started to ride her in me. She watched my face as I watched hers. Our bodies moving slowly, but utterly in sync with the other. Watching the cues from the other as we had done for a bit now. It really was useful to use when trying to configure how to make the experience as intense as possible for the other person.

I felt both hands grab her rear as I enjoyed the sensation, I wasn't usually one for having my own rear grabbed but she was and I was feeling her delight from it so I not only went with it I reveled in the pleasure of it. Cock buried in me and feeling her delight at it while I felt hers know that she was in as much pleasure as I was in. I started to bounce a little bit harder against the hold that was on me as I felt my own knees at my back.

It was strange but nice to have the support back there as I continued to bounce around. "Feels so good." I heard my voice say as she held me close. I wrapped my arms around my own neck as I used the support to pull us closer together. To see her look at me with my own eyes with such lust and want made me squeeze tighter around the cock in me as I watched the blue eyes in my own head fall back as I slowly ground myself into the lap, I was in.

"Believe me I know." I grunted myself as I ground the clit into the skin, I could feel but it didn't do much. I couldn't help the slightly frustrated whimper that came out till I felt the fingers back down there, back at me again as I gasped from the sudden pleasure of it. I couldn't help the stuttering I did on her in me as my hips that I felt I had control of went of their own accord for a moment and humped the fingers out of sync as I let out a cat call.

That was the only word I could use to describe the sound of the high-pitched feminine voice that left my mouth as I finally fell beck into the lap and wasn't twisting around in a jerking motion, "Yes just like that." I heard though from me or her as me I wasn't sure. All I knew for sure was that the pleasure was reaching new heights for us both, I could feel the muscles beginning to tighten up a bit around the cock within.

"Need to cum." I hear myself say as I ground further down on the fingers in me, "Yeah." Was I all I heard coming from my voice from her as she was becoming lose to the pleasure we were both in. "Need you…" I felt the muscles beginning to contract as she used my fingers to toy with her body down below. I felt the build-up happen as I knew she felt it to. Felt a glow begin to happen with us making me positive that our bodies would be switching back. It made the need to achieve orgasm that much more heightened.

Before I could control myself, not that I wanted too, but I came. I felt myself in her body cum and hard as the muscles spasmed and tightened around the thick cock in me. I couldn't help the proud moment I had knowing how big my own cock was inside of her. Feeling on this end big a big satisfied grin on my face as I felt the jerking of hips below me and the heat that spoke of her orgasm within me. I couldn't help it, I fell backwards and onto knees as the energy left me, left us completely.

I felt like I blacked out and when I came back to I was in my own body again. I felt like jumping for job, but I felt very lethargic when I realized what else was coming to mind. The fact that we got switched back hours ago and everything between us was revealed. The senshi stud all of it as Ami had been the one to confirm we were back to being us again. Once she confirmed it Usagi went back with me to my place and we had sex in our own bodies.

Then I realized why I had the weird dream that I now knew it was to begin with. I looked over to see her still naked form sleeping sweetly next to mine. I hit my sweaty forehead with my hand, "I have got to stop having sweets late at night. They really give me crazy wacky dreams sometimes." Though I had to admit it was nice, sexual and certainly better than dreaming of zombies coming after me. To much walking dead late at night for those ones. So this was a nice though odd chance of pace.


	66. Heating problems

**SerenityxEndymion** : yeah their interesting to write since I have to get creative in a whole other direction but they work. No I haven't to be honest.

 **LoveInTheBattleField** : thanks.

 **Guest** **(1)** : did you want that to be when they first find out their princess and prince or afterwards?

 **CassieRaven** : oh no I haven't but I could definitely do that.

 **kera69love** : thanks and glad you guys liked it.

 **Oreo596** : true but limited time means you make mistakes. Lol I thought so. Lol I made it for the 'sweets' since I get randomly weird, sometimes terrifying dreams if I have sugar cookies late at night. Don't know why just do. its why to this day I refuse to eat sugary sweets after 7pm. Don't need them. thanks I was glad that got noticed cause they don't really take notice to that so I figured he would at least.

6 reviews, nice, lets see where this one gets us, please read and review!

Heating problems

Drabble 266

Usagi POV

I ran. As fast as possible. They let us out of school early due to the bad windy weather. Go figure the first bad snow storm we get is so bad they let us out two hours early. The snow was coming down. Hard to. I was having such bad visibility that I had to detour between the buildings to see anything. I knew that was a bad sign. At this rate I would be buried in the snow before I got home and my winter coat was seemingly no match for this storm. I looked around and saw that while home was still a mile away.

Mamo – chan's complex however was only three blocks away. Decision made I darted out and made a run for his place. My snow shoes in place I ran in my wool clothing under my actual uniform to his place. I made it to his building where I got in just before a huge gust of wind could take me away. I knew I looked disheveled bad when the security guard looked at me with a quirk of a brow.

"Bad snow storm." I muttered with jittery teeth. He merely nodded, "Want me to let Chiba – san know you're coming?" he asked, I nodded, realizing I didn't have the ability to talk much. The cold from the storm making me so chilled that my teeth were chattering and my hands were shaking too much to be able to even text properly or make a call out. I hadn't realized how bad it got till I got inside.

He motioned for me to go to the elevator. I hit the button as it moved. I shook off some of the snow as I traveled. Unfortunately I wound up knocking some of it on the exposed skin of my neck. I grumbled as I got off, the ding preventing my cursing from being heard to anyone, not that there was anyone, in the hallway. I stepped out and by the time I reached his door he opened it. I didn't even bother to wait for a kiss from him.

I needed heat and even the hallways weren't warm enough for me. I just ran easily three blocks just to get here, and walked in the building snow for several other blocks that I couldn't even see clearly enough to get a number off them. I tossed my boots off, having at least the foresight to put them by the door less I get slush turning water onto the wood floors. I took my coat and scarf as I grabbed his afghan on the couch and curled up on it.

He rounded the couch and said, "Hot cocoa?" I nodded, "Arigato." I managed to get out. I felt bad for intruding like this, our date night wasn't for another few days and he usually did prefer to know when I was coming over so he could make sure that we had my father permission. One of the few stipulations to dating him. According to my father. "Sorry for coming over unannounced but the snow…" that's when I saw the hot cocoa mug in front of me.

"That was fast." I nearly asked as I took a prolonged sip from it. "I had a feeling when the snow storm started to come in that you'd be over. I warned your parents of it to. Though just to be safe you better call them and let them know so they don't worry." He really did try and my boyfriend, it was still sometimes strange though that he had to have that conversation with them when it really should just be with me and them.

I merely nodded as he handed me his cordless. I dialed the number by heart, "Hi, momma, yeah I'm over at Mamo – chan's." I let her know, "Oh darling this storm is so bad I wish you were home but it's safer if you stay there for a little while till the storm blows over. I'll let your father know your safe." She told me, "Thanks, love you." I told her as she reciprocated in kind. Ending the call I handed the phone back to him as I sipped at the cocoa.

"Thanks." I handed him back the phone, "No problem. The storm is really getting bad. Their saying it's the worst one to hit Tokyo in years." He told me as he put on the tv to watch the weather report. I got up once I got most of the numbness out from the cold and realized most of my clothes were damp. "I'm gonna grab some of your sweats." I told him as I went into his room and grabbed the smallest set that he had there just for me.

He stopped wearing them when I wore them to let my scent stick. I thought it was sweet. Like when I wasn't here he could still smell me in a sense. Once I put them on I went back to the living room where he was at and noticed the slight chill coming from the balcony. The cold was seeping through the glass doors. "That's intense." I remarked as he got up from the couch and cranked up the heat on the thermostat.

"Yeah I've never had my heat this high up before." He looked at the snow covered balcony like it wasn't a hot idea to have it after all. Then he cranked the heat up even higher. It would be toasty in here in no time. "Not like anyone really knew it was going to be this bad." I offered as we sat down. We watched the news for any updates only to find that his place was getting nice and warm.

We sat on the couch and enjoyed each other's company. Soon enough I didn't even need the afghan on the couch. I was able to lay it back over as I settled into Mamo – chan's arms. It was an hour later as we were making out pretty heavily when we both noticed how incredibly hot it was getting in his place and it had nothing to do with our own rising temperatures. We were sweating even and we didn't normally sweat WITH our clothes on during a make out session, not normally.

He got back up to adjust the heat, "Perhaps that was too much too fast for the heat." He mused as he made the adjustment. He sat back down to continue our kissing as we began to shed the top layers off. Mostly just his sweater and the zip up hoodie I put on over the light sweater I had on, but even then that wasn't enough. It still felt hot. When Mamo – chan took off his own shirt after that he rose from the couch and went with determination to the temperature gauge. When he just looked it over after hitting numerous buttons he sighed.

"This isn't happening…" he muttered, "What's not happening?" I asked, "The heater is on the fritz." He concluded, turning back around to see me, "Meaning it's going to go off?" I asked worried about the outside temperature more than it getting hot in here. "No more like the heat isn't going to stop pumping out like this." it was really getting hot in here, "So we'll take off a few more layers, you can call the building manager to see about getting it fixed." I figured that simply enough.

My father always had to do that whenever our heater went out. He called the repair man and when mother would ask he told her that repairmen were his responsibility as a homeowner to call but for apartment or condo buildings it was the building manager who was called by the tenant. I couldn't believe I remembered that but I did. Mamoru got on the phone with the building manager then. He huffed a few times and seemed a bit pensive regarding it, "And we can't get it done anytime sooner?" he asked.

He hung up the phone shortly afterwards, "Turns out a lot of businesses have already shut down early due to the storm as well. He can't get the right parts to fix it till tomorrow morning at the earliest." I looked outside, "Makes sense. Look at it out there. I'd be shocked if anyone was going to try to make sales and stay open in this." he nodded, "Yeah I suppose. It's just irritating how hot and…" I tore off the last sweater to reveal my bra.

It was all I had on left on top. He seemed to be at a loss for words as I walked up to him "And what?" I asked as I kissed him again. I opened the balcony door as a small gust, from the small slit I opened, of wind that came in. It was like immediate relief for us both. The irritation left his eyes as he face palmed, "I should have thought of that." He said as he opened the door up more, it sent cold drafts inside as we moved away from it into his place.

It was giving the whole place a relief but it was still really hot so we went to the window in his room to let the cool air in. We only did a little bit though as the wind was enough to knock over several things in his room. I was torn between shedding more clothes and keeping them on as my body was in between a hot and chill feeling. Still in his room I threw caution to the wind and pulled down my sweats.

The bottoms flung off as I walked over to him. He himself shed most of his clothing leaving on only his boxers. Only my bra and panties were on now. "So did you want to sit on the couch or come to bed?" I beckoned and why not to? We had several hours to kill in this blizzard and we did what we could to relieve his place of the excessive heat. He looked at me like I was nuts yet he also seemed to be thinking along the same train of thoughts.

It helped my case when the wind whipped by and chilled by body just enough to make my nipples pucker. He could clearly see them through the see through white lacy of my bra. That's when I felt him begin to poke out. I went up to him, pressing his hardening cock into me as I pulled his head down for a kiss. He reciprocated in kind as he roamed his hands over my body and in seconds flat had my bra off.

He was the master of bras, I had to give him that. I remember Minako once telling me men had issues with the contraptions like it was a land mine that they had to re-wire to de-activate. Yet Mamo – chan took care of mine like it was made of butter, it just melted off of me as I let it fling into a corner of the room. Now I was heated up for a whole other reason, the same as before the heat only better.

He picked me up by my thighs, wrapping my legs around his waist as he turned us towards the bed and deposited me on it. The chill came in but not as strongly as before. As if the wind shifted in the other direction to not be so harsh on the bedroom activities taking place. So when Mamo – chan dropped to his knees before the bed I whimpered in delight as he teased me through my panties first then pushed a finger in.

"Suddenly glad that the heater is on the fritz…" I smiled at his words, like he admitted to defeat but was enjoying the spoils of it regardless. I held his head in place as I enjoyed his merciful tongue playing with my folds. Like he knew the perfect harmony to get me riled up. His hands at my hips as he held me in place, held my quivering heat to his mouth for more. As if I was a fruit to be savored.

Just before I could come though he stopped. I was on the verge of climax and he stopped. I let out a soft growl as he crawled forward, pulling my legs up with him as I felt his own heat pressing against me. I thrust my hips upwards towards him to get him inside of me. That didn't work though. Not only was it the wrong angle but he was to above me to make that happen. I wanted him in me.

Instead he pinned me down, his hands perfectly fitting in my own as he used them to put my hands into one of his and pulled up on my leg enough to angle himself to slip inside of me. I gasped as the pressure of his member in me sent pleasure filled thrills throughout my body, "Mamo – chan!" I gasped, as he grunted from the feeling of being in me once more. I felt him stretch me out as I widened up for his entry.

Well he widened me up, like I was made to be his perfect fit. I felt him stretching me out as I compressed my muscles around him, hearing him groan out from the pressure. "So amazing…" he grunted as I gripped his one hand before he released both of my hands. I wrapped mine around the back of his shoulders as he gripped onto my own shoulders, using them to leverage himself into me as he pushed himself in and out.

A steady rhythm forming as we started to move at a slow but forceful pace. His thrusts were strong and powerful yet slow. It was pleasing as it was torturous. Part of me enjoyed the nice slow start while the other part of me wanted to chase the sweet friction he was creating between us. His pace was steady as I saw the love and lust mingled together in his eyes. I imagine it was the same thing reflected in my own eyes as I watched him.

His length pressing into my deepest folds as I felt him touch parts of me that I couldn't even touch, "HAI!" I cried out, I was starting to feel over heated again. The building tension between us was amazing, but the heat was getting to be a bit much especially during this activity as we started to thrust against each other at a faster pace. "Usa!" he gripped my shoulders harder as he pressed himself deeper within me.

Before I knew it he had me hoisted up in his lap as my legs were thrown over his shoulders. I was literally incapable of contributing to the rhythm now but it didn't seem to matter to him. He lifted me up and with his corded muscles that were now turning me on beyond anything, he was controlling the entire motion and thrusting me down on him. I could only hold on, and hang on for the ride as he took complete control.

I couldn't help but cry out from the pleasure of it even as the heat was beginning to get to me again. A gust of wind came around again and started to cool down my skin, making me feel a bit of reprieve I could feel it against the contrast of my over-heated flesh as it seemed to give me a boost of energy. I saw that Mamo – chan was feeling it to as he looked me square in the face, "You feel so…kami – sama Usa!" he looked like he was asking for permission for something but I wasn't completely sure on what.

I gave him the best reassuring smile I could as it seemed to be what he was looking for. The next thing I knew I was on my back again and my legs were pinned to my shoulders as he began to plow into me. I couldn't only grunt once more as his length made a permanent home within me, "Please!" it was all I could manage to get out. My entire being was focused on the pleasure he was providing us both.

His pace sped up, fast. His member pounding into me hard, so hard it threatened to be near painful but it was still the most pleasing thing I'd ever felt in my life. I could hear him sounding on the verge of hyperventilating himself, I felt I was close to it to. On each downward thrust I was beginning to see spots and I wasn't sure what that meant. I tried to say his name but words failed me then the orgasm ripped right through me.

It sparked his and before we both knew it he was coming and hard to. He grinded his hips against mine that made the orgasm feel like it was lasting longer. My moth could only open wide as I felt the muscles tighten and pull the last strings of cum from him and orgasm from me. It took several long more thrusts before he finally stopped and collapsed on top of me. Both of us breathing hard in the aftermath as our limbs trembled from the intensity of that one. We both just breathed, I think our ability to talk evaporated with our brain cells on that one.

It was at least five minutes later that Mamo – chan received a call on his cell. Out of habit he reached for it and picked it up. It was the building manager and this time since I was so close I could hear him to, "Yeah almost forgot to tell you, till I can get the parts what you can do is shut the heat off manually from the back of the radiator. There's a knob that turns the heat off completely." Once I heard that Mamo – chan sat up. Any traces of former exhaustion seemed to temporarily evaporate.

"NANI?!" he choked out, breathing heavily still. "Yeah, you can do it intermittently to allow heat in that way your pipes don't freeze up and you don't get over heated." The building manager said as he finished with, "Have a good evening." the call ended as Mamoru fell back to the bed, the exhaustion coming back to him after our round, only to then slap his forehead again, "Why didn't I think of that?!" he whined, I couldn't help but laugh. Sometimes even the smartest people don't use common sense.


	67. Gyaru attraction

**TropicalRemix** : yup.

 **SerenityxEndymion** : glad it gave you a good laugh. And I can work on it.

 **LoveInTheBattleField** : thanks.

 **Joanne** **Frances** **Tiano** **Cajilig** : exactly what I was thinking.

 **Guest** **(1)** : yeah not everyone thinks of it. lol and okay.

 **Oreo596** : lol I did something similar to that when I was given a pepsi about 7ish years ago, I couldn't sleep till 3am, had to be up at 5am, to get my BF at the time to work, ended up getting stuck doing a double shift till nearly 10 that night so when we went back to his parents place the next night his mom handed me another pepsi and he jumped in saying 'don't you let her have any!' I couldn't stop cracking up at her befuddled expression to his outburst. Lol I kinda kept him up the previous night till 3am.

 **Yuki** : sure thing.

 **Guest** **(2)** : no problem. 😊

8 reviews nice, lets see where this one gets us, please read and review!

Gyaru attraction

Drabble 267

Usagi POV

Minako had this idea that we should try. Just her and me since we didn't do a lot of things just us together. I giggled as we went to get dressed up at the shop down town. It was a Saturday of course so we had a chance to goof off for once. Once we got to the shop we did the full on make -over. It was so fun as we looked up on our phones the right look we were both going for. I will admit Minako's was a little bit darker than mine.

Hers had a bit more sex appeal than mine to but I saw happy with how my make over was turning out. We decided to dress up as 'gyaru' for the day. We had always seen it around, at least on a monthly basis but never had the time to do it…till now. Plus we did say we'd do it as a small group thing between us before getting the rest of the girls in on it. In the end we wanted to have a big group picture with us all dressed up as 'gyaru'.

Minako got her hair curled up in a giant bee hive bun but mine was a bit too long to do that with so I opted instead to just get soft wavy curls that framed my face like right as they went in rivets down my back and ended at my waist now instead of nearing my calves as they usually did. I even had some of the curls pulled back into a large black bow onto one side, pinned in place to not easily be moved.

I had on a pink dress that went down to my thighs but not to my knees. Only midway down as the black leather three inch heeled boots I wore went up to past my knees, leaving only a few inches between the dress and the boots. I also had on a small choker with a moon in the center of it and had on the over the top accentuated make up to make me look further the part. It was centered around my eyes and lips.

Minako and I spent a few hours in the area just enjoying the scenery and having fun. However after nearly three hours in heeled boots your feet tended to hurt. We separated and went our separate ways as Minako decided she would show the girls so that way it would encourage them to do the same. I honestly wanted to see Mamoru's reaction in person. You couldn't see that through a text so I hoped on over.

Boy did I get some looks on the bus that I took to get over to his place. Somehow the added make up made me feel more 'protected' in a sense by their judgmental near glares, mostly from the older crowd who were a bit conservative and didn't like the 'gyaru' look. I didn't care, I had had fun with it for the last few hours and I was now going to see my boyfriend and see how he liked the look on me.

It made me wonder if they had something similar for men and if he'd be interested in doing it with me. I wondered this as I got off the bus, after I texted to tell him I was coming over of course. I wouldn't just drop by unannounced. While I knew I was welcome there it would be kind of pointless to go over to see him if he wasn't there so I made sure to text him on it. He mentioned something about cleaning up but that was it. So after I entered his building and got a stunned eyebrow raise from the security guard I entered the elevator.

A few minutes later once I rang the bell he answered. His expression, as he held the broom, went from 'hey just finishing up some cleaning' to 'holy….' His mouth was open in a perplexed fashion as I casually breezed by him. I smiled as I looked back, "Tip Mamo – chan…" his eyes met mine, "Mouth and door work better closed….unless you plan to do something with that mouth…but hopefully with the door closed." I winked at him before turning around. I wasn't usually this bold but the outfit and make up helped a bit.

I heard the door shut and the lock sounded louder than usual for the deadbolt. I couldn't help but smile as I swiveled around and leaned back against the counter in the kitchen. An honest attempt to, to relieve the stress of the heeled boots on my feet. "So what do you think?" I asked, as I crossed one boot in front of the other and leaned back with my elbows on the counter, subtly pushing my breasts forward in the pink dress.

He went to put the broom down nicely but it fell with a loud clank to the floor. Yet he couldn't be bothered with it much. His focus was on me as he drank me in. I had a feeling he may have liked this look on me, especially since he really couldn't seem to formulate words at the moment, "I take it you like?" I asked as he suddenly seemed to be stalking me in a sense. There was something sexual about it that I liked.

Only Mamo – chan could pull that off though. I smiled till I shifted on my feet and felt the pain of being in the boots once more. Now not even leaning was helping much if at all. These things were NOT made for hours upon hours of use. Not like this. I couldn't stop the wince from hitting my face as the shift made a whole section of my feet hurt. Mamo – chan noticed this to, "Usa?" he asked.

 _Crap…well there goes that…_ I thought. "Yeah the boots are just not the most comfortable things I've ever worn." I admitted. Feeling like the moment was gone I nearly huffed till Mamo – chan lifted me up and placed me on the counter. The relief happened fast as I nearly wept with relief of it. It was sad that as a female I couldn't handle these things for hours on end. Weren't we made for this or something?

Before I could think any more on it though Mamo – chan had me stunned with his next actions, and got me turned on in the process. He cupped the leather of the boot from the inside of my thigh and unzipped it from the side as he gently pulled it from the hell off. He did that for both heels as the comfort of relief really hit home. My feet moved of their own accord for the first time since I put those things on.

His hands then started to massage my legs as I enjoyed the feeling of his hands. They went down to my calved, rubbing the muscles before he got down to my feet. Still in the long socks I had on he rubbed the soul of one before getting to the other. Then he took to rubbing the heels even. It felt so damned good I couldn't help but vocalize how wonderful of a job his hands were doing as they rubbed gently yet strongly into my aching feet. I was tempted to tell him this but I couldn't stop moaning. In hindsight that's probably why what happened next happened.

Mamoru POV

When my blonde girlfriend came in looking as she did, I knew every thought related to cleaning evaporated. Like it hadn't even been in there to begin with. It was gone as she walked in with her tall boots, as if she owned the place. My place. She could own my ass if she wanted to with how she looked. Then her cutie sexual comment made me all the more eager to see what else would be happening today.

I definitely wasn't expecting this but I wasn't gonna look a gift horse in the mouth either. She strutted up towards the counter and near presented herself as I couldn't help my lustful gaze. I knew there was something about seeing her like this that activated that part of my brain that said 'okay fuck her, and fuck her now'. It didn't get activated that easily but this certainly did the trick and I'd be definitely making it a point going forward to see if she could do this for us again especially after what I was thinking of.

That's when I saw her wince and knew the boots were the issue. I put her up on the counter top and slowly removed them. The leather felt nice but her skin felt nicer. So soft and gentle yet firm and beautiful. I could see the relief on her face once I got the boots off and couldn't help my need to comfort her. I massaged her legs, first her calves before I made my way down to her feet as I massage them.

Hearing the sounds coming from her mouth were actually turning me on. I got a little bit harder with the massaging of her feet till I let one gently drop down. Her sounds were turning me on so deeply I was having a hard time concentrating on her feet. My eyes skimmed upwards from her long legs, to where the dress began now crunched up allowing me view of her panties, which I might add were black to.

I couldn't help licking my lips as I wanted to bite at her and eat her out. I wanted to taste this beauty before me so after I couldn't handle hearing her moans at the sensations I was giving her I couldn't help myself as I pushed her back on the counter, pulled her butt closer to the edge and spread her legs wide so I could feast on her as I wanted to. Her shocked, "Mamo – chan!?" was echoed by a plea for more, "Oh Mamo – chan!" as I pulled away the black panties with ease and buried my tongue into her heated center.

Her hands shot to my head as she gripped onto my hair for dear life. Her knees instantly curling up and around my head as I gripped onto her thighs and pushed them apart, pressing them into the counter, over my shoulders just enough. I lapped at her fiercely. Stroking her folds with abandon as she writhed on the counter. Now she was moaning for a whole new reason as I felt her wetness seep out only to be lapped up by my searching tongue.

Her moans turned off and on into whimpers that went into rambles of 'more' and 'please don't stop'. I wouldn't dare till I knew she was ready for me. Being together as long as we were I knew how wet I needed her to be to take in my length. I was pretty big and she took all of me in, it was just easier when she was naturally wet as hell. Especially when she was beneath me and now more so when she was dressed as she was.

Her curls were beneath her in a curtain as she struggled to be coherent and lucid amid my tongue pillage of her sweet nectar. So once I slipped a finger, then two inside and pumped her with initial slowness before I added vigor to it I heard her nearing the brink of her own orgasm. I stopped suddenly as it took her a moment to realize I had in fact stopped. Her head rose up, hair all curled and screaming 'why'd you stop?'

Her words saying, "What the…?" not fully comprehending why I was stopping. I unzipped and pushed down as far as I was willing to be parted from her as I pressed my hard cock against her folds. She whimpered, "Please!" I tapped the head against her clit a few times, teasing her as she did me when she first came in. I heard her little tiny moans for more as I stopped teasing and full on slammed my member into her heated core.

Seeing her mouth open wide as I slammed into her was not only ego boosting but also made me realize I could feel every centimeter of her sheath. Feeling it as I stayed for those few seconds inside of her heated depths. I grunted as I enjoyed the heaven that was being within her before I pulled out and pushed back in. I may be starting out slowly with this but in the end I was throwing near brutal thrusts behind the force. Trying to reign in my control to avoid hurting her even as her soft cries begged for more of me.

More of what I could give her…us both. I kept up the steady pace, pushing deeply into her as I went slowly, enjoying feeling her muscles caressing me tightly as she tried to hold me in place with her secret keep. I pulled out, feeling them grip onto me as she whimpered, her dress, her hair everything but her boots still in place as I held on to my control. Not yet, I wanted her to feel as much as possible till I could feel she was ready to for more.

I thrust into her with slightly more speed but I did reduce it on the impact. She seemed to notice this as she growled, "Don't you dare let up…give me all of you." I couldn't help but love it when she became this way. There was something about her like this, snarling for more of me and making me give her all of what I had to give that turned me on. I gripped her hips and slammed back into her harder than before now.

I heard her exclaimed 'HAI!' as I pushed in deeply, my thrusts gaining momentum as I started to give into her demands. Yearning for more as she did. That's when her body took over, wrapping her legs around my waist as she pulled me in tightly, gripping me so as I moaned with lust and passion. Then she used the momentum to lift herself up and push away from the counter. I had a feeling her intent was to take back control over this but she could have that in bed later, right now as I pushed her against the fridge, I had the control.

Her back instantly arched back off of the obvious cold surface, forcing her to forget about the hold she put around my neck even though her body warmed up to it, as I pressed her deeper into it, it was still a source of shock to her. She growled again but once I started to thrust into her again, she lost her will to do anything but take it. I considered that a good thing. So I pinned her to the fridge, our hands entwining as she held on.

I pushed her harder against the cold appliance then lifted her away from it against the wall beside it. I didn't need her to get chilled or anything from it after all. She wrapped her hands back around my neck as she aided, even though she didn't need to, in the rhythm I had set up. I thrust harder into her as she clenched with her inner muscles around my member. The feeling of her encircling me the way she was had me lurching forward to latch on and bite gently down on the part of her breast that was exposed from the dress.

The sweetheart neckline was inviting as I kissed, licked and nipped at it. Her cries were only encouraging to me, that and hearing her pleas for more as I repeatedly sunk myself into her, unable to stop unless she verbally said it. Yet all she did was encourage more as I bounced her on me. I thrust harder and faster than ever before. I slammed into her as she formed a big O with her mouth before I teased her clit once more…that's all it took to make her crash into orgasm and that's all it took to take me with her.

It took us both however, several long minutes to come down from that high as I gently let her down then scooped her up in my arms to carry her over to the couch where I sat with her in my lap. "That was amazing." I heard her say, her voice sounding dreamy. "Very much…I don't know what made you dress up like this but I like it…" I kissed the side of her head as I whispered sexually, "I like it a lot." She turned her face and kissed me. "Maybe we can do it together sometime." I grinned, I wasn't going to complain on that one.


	68. Old stash of MILF

**Joanne** **Frances** **Tiano** **Cajilig** : till it was requested neither had I. I had to look it up online.

 **Oreo596** : nope not bad at all. Lol maybe just a bit. lol

 **Sup** : I could I just don't know how I'd turn that into a drabble, maybe you could give me a way to do it…just a tip perhaps.

 **knowall7** : kind of how I saw it.

4 reviews, that's nice, lets see where this one gets us, please read and review!

Old stash of MILF

Drabble 268

Usagi POV

I was doing some spring cleaning for Mamo – chan since he was busy at work. I had the day off from my part time gig at the arcade so I decided to do some cleaning. It had NOTHING to do with him mentioning he had to do it when he got home and would thus remove him from sexy time with me…none at all. Instead I put on some tunes and bobbed along to them as I dusted, mopped, swept, vacuumed, sprayed, scrubbed down, threw out trash, you name it I was hitting any and everything I could think of.

I was on a role and as long as I had the time I wasn't stopping till I KNEW for a fact that there was nothing left to do. when I got to his room or ours depending on how one looked at the fact that I was slowly moving my things in here, a couple of drawers to boot to, I got his laundry done even and managed to get it in without over soaping or the wrong setting. Something I was proud of myself for.

So when I was dusting under his bed I hit a box. Hard to. Bending down I pulled the stuff out from under his bed. One box under there was of blankets that could be used for the bed. He did mention that he kept extras around in case of company. They did smell like the box though which made me throw them in the 'laundry pile' after the first load was done. The next box which had a small layer of dust on it had childhood mementoes in it. I put that away to avoid seemingly invading his privacy.

It was one thing to see them with him as a couple but another to go through them as hidden as they were, without his permission. That felt like snooping. The last box, the one with a slightly thicker layer of dust on it, I opened and found something that truly startled me. Curiosity peaked, and after double checking to make sure I was alone cause who would want to be caught looking through someone else's stash, I reopened the box and looked at the contents. I had never before seen a magazine that catered to this type of pron.

Heard of the different preferences, didn't get a lot of them but, for example who could truly understand the sexual needs of someone that needed to be burped like a baby? I certainly didn't and that was one thing I knew he didn't partake in. So when I saw these MILF magazines I was stunned. Curious yes, but stunned as I didn't know he had a thing for this. I looked the majority of them over just skimming through it cause it didn't turn me on.

Not even by a slim margin did it, but it turned on my Mamo – chan for a while, though he has admitted to me before that I ruined him for any other type of preference he MAY have had before me. I guess this is what he meant by that. Though I did like that idea that only I turned him on now. It was probably why the box was layered with such a thick amount of dust on it as I looked them over.

There were only mind you about a half a dozen magazines in it, the box itself wasn't big or anything. It was in fact pretty small. Though by design or accident I wasn't sure and that really didn't matter. I had an idea now for some fun play when Mamo – chan got home. Especially after all the cleaning I had done and the two things left to clean. I was smiling now at the thoughts going through my head.

So after washing down the extra blankets that now smelled like fabric softener and not like a dingy box, to which I got rid of as I placed the now folded and fluffed up blankets in the linen closet, after I re-organized it. Something I discovered I needed to do AFTER I decided to throw away and smash the box down. That was something that became a fun, not really, thing to do once I realized my possible error.

After all the laundry and other cleaning had been done I took a look around at the now spotless place and smirked to myself at how well it looked. It shined and sparkled. Now I had one thing left to do. I heard foot step's getting near the door and pulled out the Luna pen. Determination was within me today as I called out its powers to transform me. Mamoru wasn't going to know what hit him next.

Mamoru POV

My day was going well enough, I had only a couple of cases since the primary doctors were in today so the interns could only do so much, for obvious reasons. The first thing I noticed when I got home was the scent. It smelled lemony, and lavender fresh as I saw that the kitchen looked damn near polished. I carefully slipped off my shoes as I could tell the floor had been mopped and walked into my place.

I hadn't told Usagi I had house work to do at home so she'd clean but I didn't mind it either. It was nice to NOT have to do it when I got home. For once. Not that there was a lot I did but after long shifts it was nice to just kick back and actually put your feet up. So when I stepped further in I saw that my whole place was starting to have a clean feel to it. It felt very nice to know that she had gone out of her way to do this, but why?

"Usako?" I called out, knowing she had to still be here. I could also smell her own scent of vanilla and cherries. It was a nice combination as it mixed in nicely with the cleaners she used today. "In a moment." She called out from the bathroom. I wondered if she was doing some last minute cleaning and smiled, "The place looks great." I looked around and saw that she even put some of her manga in with my books.

It was a bit odd to see it along-side such books as 'lord of the flies', but it did assure to present a conversation starter. I had already hung up the jacket I had on from earlier so I was able to just take a seat on the couch, that is until I saw her coming out of the bathroom and she definitely didn't have anything for cleaning in her hands. She had on a form fitting pencil skirt, a white button down blouse with no shoes as her hair was held a little bit back with curls in it, the most notable difference in her though wasn't her outfit.

It was her appearance. She looked barely but just a hint, older than her current self was. I stood up from the couch in shock. "Usa…?" I asked, she traipsed toward me with a little more definition with her hips, a little more sway than usual. She looked like her future self in office attire and there was something about it, that vaguely reminded me of the secret stash I kept under the bed, that turned me on.

"What…?" I struggled to contain myself. "I ahhh…" I didn't know what to say as she walked over to me, gently pushed me down on the couch. I fell like a sack of potatoes, making the couch move beneath me even as it scooted back a few inches from the force. "I hope you like what I did." it could have meant for the cleaning or for how she looked right now, I wasn't sure so I said, "Yes to both." I put my hands on her hips and felt the slightly fuller, curves on her form. I couldn't help but become aroused by whatever she had done.

My brain wasn't even firing on all four cylinders, it was currently just enjoying the view I had in front of me and the amazing woman who had somehow made herself look older. Her breasts were slightly bigger and she had a bit more of an hourly glass shape to her. I still wanted to figure out the how's but that would be later, unless she was Usagi's 'future self' looking to have some fun.

As entertaining as that was… "You still you right?" I asked, not that I didn't mind to much but I didn't know how I felt about having sex with her future self if my Usagi was in fact here in this time. She smiled, "Very much me…now stop talking." She pressed her fingers to my lips as I nodded dumbly and watched as she slowly unbuttoned the blouse she wore. I tugged off my own scrubs top as she revealed her lacy bra to my gaze.

The nipples poking out as I felt upwards and cupped them gently, I could even feel how they had more weight to them. I couldn't help it as I lunged forward and bite down on one gently sucking on it as she gasped with the shock of my sudden move. I held her closer, encircling my arms around her. I didn't know what was going on but I wasn't going to ask questions now. Right now I had an incredibly sexy woman slowly gyrating her hips into mine.

Slow brushing her crotch into mine and I wasn't even sure if she had panties on. My hands slipped beneath her skirt and pushed it a bit more forcefully than originally intended up her perfected sculpted rear and showed the thong she had on. Okay so I was wrong about the no panties but now I know why and these will be nothing to stand in my way. I urgently pushed them to the side as I slipped first one then two digits into her.

I felt her walls adjust to me as she slowed her own grind against my hips and began to ride my fingers instead. I tried not to focus on it since I wanted to be in her already, but I felt like I had a fantasy like this one time and tried my best to banish it but now it was live and in color and I couldn't get her like this out of my head. She was the living embodiment of not just female power but of mine every fantasy come to life.

So when she lifted herself just slightly and pulled at my bottom scrubs I pushed them down and out of the way quicker than I could process cognitive thinking. Usagi didn't have to even say the words and I was ready for her. I saw the smile on her face as she grasped me in her palm. I hissed feeling her hand wrap around me like a glove. Gently pumping me as I grew harder and rigid in seconds flat.

I had already been hard but not, I instinctually knew I could balance a brick on it without problem, "Usa…" I growled out as she kissed me gently before trailing the kisses down my throat. I couldn't hold myself back any longer. I removed my fingers from her and thrust her down without any preamble onto my awaiting cock. Her sudden gasp as she gripped onto my shoulders was enough to put a grin on my face.

When she sunk fully onto me, we both moaned from the sensation. I gripped her hips with enough force to begin to bruise but she didn't bat a lash at me. Only started to move slowly on me as we both enjoyed the feeling of me being so deep inside of her. I could feel all of her muscles clenching and moving around me. It was heaven to be so deep inside of her as she merely moved around gently.

As if doing everything she could to savor my being inside of her. She then began to ride up and down, finding a glorious rhythm that made us feel it all the more. Yes we did enjoy hard and fast but moments like these, we needed the slow and tortured. We needed to feel every morsel of it as we slowly built each other up. I slipped my fingers between us. Gently rubbed her bundle of nerves as I watched her face build up on top of me. Felt her change the angle just enough to rub her clit into my fingers.

Grinning now I rubbed her clit gently, intermingled with faster, harsher rubs to give her something new as she had done for me. I watched her face as the slight maturity gave way to more expressions, her breasts begged for more of me as I used my other hand to grasp at one while she whimpered for more. That's when she began to lose control of the rhythm. I could feel it in her hips.

She wanted to be taken now. To let my fantasy come to full conclusion. I just knew it. Not giving her a second more, I picked her up in my lap as she still grinded gently into me as I placed her on the coffee table. Once there I grinned and started to push, hard yet slow thrusts into her. A new pace really as she gasped on the ends of them now. "Mamo – please!" she begged and who was I to deny her?

I sped up the rhythm, pushed her legs up higher now. The skirt all but a fabric belt at this point as I pushed her legs up higher, up and over my shoulders as she gasped and cried out for more. Unable to take just looking at them, I ripped open her blouse and found them to be spilling out of her bra even. With her legs up over my shoulders I pushed forward only enough to unhook her bra from behind and pushed that upwards over her chest, over her head only to get caught up by her arms.

Slightly frustrated by that, I instead ripped it into two which using my tux strength wasn't too hard as she looked stunned yet turned on by the act all at the same time. My hands filled themselves with her glorious breasts and twisted the nipples gently as she moaned for more all the while I thrust into her heated depths at a slow pace while delivering hard strokes. I could feel her muscles tightening up on me.

Could feel her orgasm begin to approach as she tried to thrust upwards towards me. Using her legs over my shoulders to gain some amount of momentum to do so. I smirked as she tried to smirk back at me. Oh no that wouldn't do. I pressed further towards her, preventing her from being able to move at all at the angle we were at. She whimpered as I started to slam home within her.

I couldn't stop the rhythm any more than I could stop myself from breathing at that moment, "Usa!" I cried out as I thrust in and out so fast and hard now I came without warning. I felt her muscles tighten around me as she came seconds later. She screamed her pleasure as we wrung the last bits of ecstasy from one another. I used the last of my energy to pull her back into my lap and sit us on the couch.

It was several minutes before I saw that she was changing. That the glamour on her faded away as she became herself or rather the younger version that I was more accustom to. I loved her all the same but now as the passion began to fade away the question came back, "How did you do that?" she giggled, "I found your stash and decided to give you a treat after a long day of work." I was stunned she went this far.

"That and I wanted to have sex and I was going to get it." she remarked as I smiled…till her words dawned on me. She found my stash! I blushed bright red, "You…you found…" she looked at me, "I was cleaning." She said by way of explaining. I was a bit embarrassed but more so amazed that she went and instead of getting upset as some girlfriends wound, decided to use it to her advantage, "You're a clever woman Usa…" I muttered, that's when she held up the Luna pen, "I had some help." She admits as I kissed her.


	69. christmas fun

**SerenityxEndymion** : yeah I figured not all royalty wears long fancy dresses so it was supposed to be a professional look for the future queen. And yeah I'll do an easter one shot no problem.

 **Joanne** **Frances** **Tiano** **Cajilig** : yeah I've come to that realization myself and no problem.

 **LoveInTheBattleField** : thanks.

 **Guest** **(1)** : I'll do either or both for sure.

 **masterray5** : no problem. 😊 glad you enjoyed.

 **Sup** : oh yeah, I'd do the same if I were with a guy that I had a good healthy relationship with. and okay, that gives me something more to go on.

 **Guest** **(2)** : yeah really was. Lol

 **Oreo596** : yeah I thought the way she did it might add to the humor of it.

8 reviews, nice lets see where this one gets us, please read and review!

Christmas fun

Drabble 269

Usagi POV

It had been a long day Christmas eve so far, we had just gotten the fake tree upstairs. It had been a long trek to since the elevator wasn't working properly so Mamo – chan decided we should take the stairs. I agreed since I was high on a chocolate buzz. Plus going down steps is a LOT easier than walking UP them. Especially if you walk down them with nothing and up them holding onto the other end of a fake tree your fiancée decided to get for you really, since he doesn't celebrate the holiday with decorations unless it's with you.

So he bought a tree and as part of my Christmas gift he hide it in the storage that he had in the basement area where they had storage units for the tenants. so he grabbed one end of the fake tree, which by the way had the fake branches glued in place, which your NOT supposed to do but he did to guarantee they would stay on since he claimed they weren't beforehand when he tried, as I grabbed the other less heavy end.

He held the base as we went up all flights of floors, getting more tired as we went up. It was once we made it to the last flight that he decided to power through. I would remember this for a long time to come as my end slipped, having lost the tedious grip I had from the previous flights we had taken it up, and flipped up the stairs and crashed down on him. Pinning him to the small landing between the floors.

I know I shouldn't have but after he assured me that he was fine, and NOT hurt I couldn't stop the chuckle that came up at seeing him pinned down by a fake tree. He was just casually laying there, looking slightly aggravated that something that weighed less than him was currently holding him down and because of how tired he was from the many flights we walked, he couldn't get out from under it. I had apologized for this of course and pulled on it enough to help wrangle him loose.

He even told me 'tell no one'. As I busted out laughing this time. Tree 1, Mamo – chan 0. Once I finally stopped laughing, we got it up the rest of the steps and down the hall. Now I was seriously having some gripping problems. It was like whatever I held onto before wasn't working for me now and wouldn't stop reminding me. Perhaps karma was getting even with me for laughing or something.

Either way we finally got back to our place and finally got the fake thing into the living room where we sat on the couch for a moment before forcing ourselves up to move the furniture around to get it into the corner. Well I suggested in front of the window of the balcony since who would go out in the wintertime on the balcony? I even bought a few cans of snow spray to decorate the balcony window doors to look more Christmassy.

He wasn't so convinced but let it go since once we put the lights on the fake tree the cords weren't long enough to reach the outlet from the corner. So I happily got my way on that. So once that was done we started to decorate it with bulbs and garland. I even put a few of the childhood bulbs of his parents that he had forgotten he had so that he could in a sense still have them there for Christmas.

He seemed happy to see them and so the whole tree ordeal seemed really worth it after that. That evening we debated on going over to my parents that afternoon for dinner or leaving out early in the am to add help for preparation. Mother hadn't asked specifically to do so but I knew Mamo – chan would be iffy on it. Father was never to happy that I moved out at 18 to immediately move in with Mamo – chan.

He was hoping I'd move to a campus to live with Minako or one of the other girls when we got accepted to the same college. I found that it was cheaper to live with Mamo – chan at him place and take the financial burden from my parents while I was in college. It reduced the amount down an extra ton of yen that I thought he'd be happy about. Turns out, saving extra yen wasn't as important as one would think to avoiding me living with Mamo – chan.

It was mother who told him that since I was helping them save it I should get to live where I choose to and as long as my grades in college stayed up, since they were paying for the first coupe of years, that I could live with him as we got engaged once I graduated from high school. I knew father only accepted this reasoning cause it was logical and reasonable, that and the threat of sleeping on the couch was very real.

He had no argument other than 'I want her to be my baby girl still, not a grown woman'. So for Mamo – chan he held a contempt for him. He didn't like him much and whenever there was a family dinner it was as if the tension started to build up. Mother loved Mamo – chan, she knew we were going to get married soon but father, I think the idea of giving me away scared the living crud from him.

Especially since it would mean that I really wasn't his baby girl anymore. I would always be his daughter, but somehow, I gathered that right now, that wasn't enough. Either way Mamo – chan and I debated since he and my father had a fine line, 'I don't want to like you but your actually doing right by my daughter and I'm starting to accept this change' thing going on. Whereas Mamo – chan had this 'I'm doing everything in my power to be the perfect son-in-law already and yet I'm at a lose on what to do to get him to like me'.

It was a hard journey ahead of us for my father, but I knew he'd give in…eventually. It would just take time, and this Christmas was another step into that. "How about we leave in the am and arrive just at noon, that way its right in the middle?" he tried as we sat down on the couch. Our hot cocoa's in mugs as we looked at our beautiful creation. The fake tree. "That could work for sure." I assure him.

Confident that that would work for us we turned the tv on and watched some random shows since everything was in hiatus as we drifted off to sleep. It was hours later when I felt something licking at me. It was a strange sensation to dream of having your fiancée going down on you only to realize that your dream wasn't just a dream. My eyes woke up, trying to blink the sleep away as I saw that the clock on the tv read 10am.

I couldn't believe we slept all night on the couch. That tree took more out of us than I thought it had. I blearily looked down as I recalled I had had hot cocoa in my hands when I saw that it was not only gone but that everything had shifted. I realized that my leggings weren't even around my hips anymore, nor were my panties. I looked down to see that I wasn't even in the same position as I was previously in. That's when the wet tongue that I had felt as I woke up went back to work and dove into me.

I cried out sharply as I was shocked into awareness. The skilled tongue was lapping up at me as I grappled between the couch and his head of black hair. He groaned from the sensation of having one of my hands griping onto his hair as I tried desperately NOT to rip it out from the sensations he was providing me so early in the am. At least from waking up to it. It was seconds later when I finally managed to lock eyes with him that he stuck his tongue in even deeper into me, enclosed his mouth over my lower lips and proceeded to screw me with his tongue.

Darting in and out, lapping up, sucking, nibbling just the slightest bit and repeating the process over and over, even going so far as to change up the rhythm to avoid me getting to used to it so he could keep me on edge. It was amazing as it was torturous. My mouth opened up wide as he was relentless with his ministrations. His hands even held my hips in place now, preventing me from dislodging him under the intense sensations he was putting me through, and locking me in place to feel everything that he was doing to me.

I had no mind of my own. I had to will power to do anything other that feel what he was so pleasingly doing to me. I pulled him in with my feet slung over his shoulders, my knees curved in just right as his muscled frame held me tightly, yet softly. As if he new he was already going to be leaving small bruises but didn't want to actually hurt me. Something that made me trust him implicitly all the more.

When I got close to cumming he released his mouth on me as I cried out in a desperate whine for more. I could feel the film of sweat on me as I saw his face, he licked his lips of my juices right before he moved me further down on the couch and shoved his own pants and boxers down. I didn't have time to think nor did I care to think. He fumbled with his wallet for a condom I knew but I also recalled I was still on the pill

I pushed his wallet away, "I think we used that one up." I told him. He looked dejected but also looked to me to see if I'd be okay with only going with the one form, "Get your ass over here." I demanded, my breathing still catching and my body still very highly aroused from his oral play with me moments ago. He smirked. The ass had the nerve to smirk and had I not been horny as hell from his ministrations I might have jumped him so fast.

However I was horny as hell from what he'd just done and wanted him…now. Ignoring the fact that we should be getting ready to leave out, ignoring the fact that despite lighter traffic on a holiday that we should get dressed and NOT do this my body was in charge. Not my brain at the moment, my brain took a backseat to the driving car that was my hormonal body. I truly blamed him for getting me wound up as he did.

Not that I was complaining at all. Not when I pushed him onto his back, wiping the smirk on his face by straddling him and since my leggings and panties were already down, put his member in place as I sunk down till my rear pressed into his balls. He lost motor function for a moment as he gripped my hips. I pressed as far as I could, feeling his balls pressing into me as his member was as deep as I could get him in this position.

I moaned out myself now, as I started to thrust down on him, slowly at first as I pushed up and down, letting him feel me as I felt him. I balanced myself on his chest, the chest I just now realized was bare since I had been preoccupied with arousal to notice beforehand, and the fact that he had already been out of his pants and hard before he was even in me, "Was someone play with himself as he toyed with me?" I asked.

He slammed me down as I jerked from the intensity, my walls hugging him tightly, the pleasure unbelievable, "Didn't have to." I looked down at him as he grinned and slammed upward, his thrusts beginning to take over and consume my own rhythm into his own. "Pulled him out to play and your sounds were enough to get him going." Then his hands trailed up my body to my breasts and grasped them.

"Then your taste was enough really get him going. Just wanted to be in you and never leave." He tells me as he lets go of my breasts to push himself up harder within me. I cried out in a gasp at his deep voice saying such sexual things to me. He only did that when it was the privacy of our own place. I rode him a bit harder now, clenched him inside as he grunted from the intense feelings we were both feeling now. I felt his cock inside of me feeling like it was growing wider within me.

Like he was starting to get ready to cum and it in turn was making me feel ready to cum when he turned the tables on me. He vaulted his upper body towards me, hooked his arm around my chest and used his other arm to flip us over. Now I was on the bottom, my legs were wrapped around his middle right before he pushed them up and over his shoulders. A nice little twist to earlier when they were over his shoulders then to.

He anchored himself above me as he hooked his hands under my shoulders and pressed himself even more deeply within me. I gasped loudly. I could feel him deeper in me as this depth. I had no control over the rhythm of thrusting that we were in. No control over my body countering his thrusts with my own…and I didn't give two furry craps of a rats ass as he was plowing into me with such vigor and steam that I only felt sheer pleasure from it.

He was thrusting into me so hard now that the couch was actually moving on each thrust he took within me. Back and forth, out of sync now as he pushed himself deep inside. My mouth opened wide as he jerked and pushed in. "Mamo!" I could barely get that out as the pace increased in speed and depth. Felt his cock start to get thicker in me once more as I felt him angling himself to hit those spots in me that said 'your going to cum hard'.

I knew it would come regardless. Just when the couch threatened to break just a bit. Just when you could hear it cracking from the pressure of us on one end of it I could feel my orgasm begin and before I knew it my body spasmed out of control. I couldn't stop the jerking motions I made as even Mamo – chan himself slammed hard into me. I could feel him grinding his cock into me as we came together in blinding bliss.

For several long minutes we stayed locked in that position. For several long minutes he kept jerking a little bit into me as the last flutters of my own orgasm began to fade away. It left us both in a state of blissfulness. He let my legs down from his shoulders as he pulled himself out from me. I winced as I didn't want to be parted just yet and because that had been a tad rough but so well worth it.

I could feel his seed still trickling in me a bit but ignored it in favor of the last tremors going through us. "That's a hell of a way to wake up." I told him. He smiled, "I was hungry." I arched a brow at him, "Not for food but for you so I started to taste then really eat." He winked at me as I laughed. Then I looked at the clock. "We have ten minutes to get to their place by noon." I noticed. He then looked at the clock, "At least we'll be coming home here and continuing on for the rest of the night." I smiled at his words. _Indeed we would._


	70. trip tease

**Guest** **(1)** : oh for sure. Lol

 **Joanne** **Frances** **Tiano** **Cajilig** : lol perhaps but you still have these drabbles to read. 😊

 **LoveInTheBattleField** : thank you. 😊 you to.

 **SerenityxEndymion** : yeah I remembered a scene from TBBT with Leonard and the real tree and incorporated that into this for laughs. Lol

 **Serenity24Luna** : yeah I can work with that.

 **Guest** **(2)** : I can work that out. 😉

 **Guest** **(3)** : I can work that to. 😊

7 reviews very nice, lets see where this one gets us, please read and review!

Trip tease

Drabble 270

Usagi POV

I couldn't get out of it. I could talk my way out of it. I couldn't excuse my way out of it and to be honest I'm kinda glad cause I missed being with my family. Just the four of us out on a family vacation together. Father had gotten some time off work and decided to take us all out for a week long trip over the summer. Shingo and I were getting along better as siblings especially now that we were older and a bit more mature around each other.

We ended up at a beach front. Father had rented a beach house that was pretty nice for the week for us to use. There were three bedrooms which worked nicely so Shingo and I retained our privacy. Something we were both happy about. However, after the third day of family stuff that our parents crammed in there wasn't much left to do. He and mom enjoyed time on the beach while Shingo and I enjoyed playing in the water.

That however only lasted so long before we got a bit beached out. Shingo missed his handheld game system that our dad refused to let him bring with us, I guess I was lucky that I was able to bring my phone along. Even if I did have to hide it in my bra since it was the one that Mamo – chan got me. My father didn't know about it since he didn't want me to have to many ties to, and I quote 'the boy who's to old for you' and 'the boy who shouldn't be interested in you cause your my little girl still'.

That usually garnered both myself, mother and Shingo to sigh in slight embarrassment over his attitude regarding Mamo - chan since they not only approved of him but even tried to have him over for dinner. He was only a couple of years older than me. If he were in his mid 20's I could see it but he wasn't. No our dad was just over protective of me so I had to keep the cell hidden away from him.

I didn't like being deceptive of those I loved but how could I not when I wasn't given another option. Mother knew about it so it made me feel less bad. Either way after the third day where mom and dad both were in bliss filled ignorance of the world and enjoying their time together I was using the umbrella as cover to text Mamo – chan, and keeping a watchful eye on my parents to make sure dad wouldn't sneak up on me and find out.

He texted back that he actually had some time off to. I sighed at the crappy timing of this. The one time he's NOT super busy with classes and I'm out here. So to give us both something to have as time together I sent him pictures of my bathing suit. That was another thing my father wasn't to keen on. My taste for bathing suits. He tried before we left to fish out the one piece that I had had for several years prior but not only did it NOT fit anymore but moths had found it and thankfully made it unsuitable even for me.

Especially when he had me try it on just to make sure and a rip happened so easily and so fast down my front that dad got red faced and bolted. He agreed I needed a new suit and immediately trashed the new offensive item in the garbage. Mother and I went shopping and I found a lovely two piece faded pink peachish colored one that blended nicely into my skin tones. It tied up a few times on the sides for both the top and the bottom and covered nicely to. It was mom approved so we were both happy.

I think dad regretted letting her help me shop for it as when he saw it I saw the look of abject horror on his face. I think he forgot that when you hit your mid teens girls become developed in the body area. Plus my school uniform hide a lot of that so he didn't realize that I had grown up and had been filling out for a little bit now. He accepted that but only because mother threatened something against him if he didn't let up on the acceptable bathing suit.

So here I was texting pictures of the nice new suit to Mamo – chan. Taking it at different angles and even pulling it into different angles to show more skin to give the allusion of a tease. I loved his responses to them. The heart emojis he used when he loved the angle. The kissy faced emojis when he wanted to kiss the areas of my skin that I showed him. In a defining tease that I knew would be either too much or be just right for him to handle I sent a picture of just the bottom as I laid on the bed I had for the evening.

Letting him see a peak of my breasts against the bed sheets with my legs curled up behind me, my heels dangling over my bum crisscrossed over the other, in a subdued but cute manner while my bum poked out while my back arched nicely if I did say so myself. The bathing suit slipping just a little bit further between my butt cheeks revealing more to the naked eye as I took the shot with my camera phone.

The bug out eyes I got back as he texted _…you're a vixen_. Almost like an accusation. I smirked as I felt like I had won that bit. Not that there was anything to win but you get my point. On the fifth day he texted me a pic of himself, well his washboard abs, that had me definitely appreciating his workout regimen. I knew he was trying to get me riled up to and while it was working I could play this game better. That evening I grabbed the flimsiest nighty I had, meant for a hot night so it was pretty see through.

Almost lingerie like as I wore it and nothing else and took another picture of myself in it. This one I had to work the camera angle on so that I could capture my whole body in it and let him see me technically dressed but still seeing everything. I even made sure to spread my legs from the sides for the angle to appear sexual yet not pornish. I wanted this to be appetizing and not something trashy.

It took him a while to respond to which I bit my lip a little bit till he finally did respond with a sexual treat. A picture of him full erect before saying _…tried to get a shot for you of the actual act but couldn't make the timing happen. When you get over here you're going to be very sore_. My cheeks went red with blush as I avoided squealing loudly. Now I was the one aroused as a cat in heat and no toy to help me with.

I took care of it myself under the covers that night and texted him back _…you have no idea what's in store for you…what you just had is just the tip of the proverbial ice berg of what I'm going to make you feel._ It was the most racy thing I'd ever texted before to him. his response was a simple can't wait…will definitely make you unable to walk for a few days _…you might have to stay over for the night…_ then he sent a wink face before I felt a tendril of pleasure race through me. Now I knew I needed to see him…just two more days.

They took the longest but finally we were on our way back. I actually put the suit on beneath my clothes so that when I got back I could go over and get my Mamo – chan on. Plus I figured if I helped get everything put away and did more than usual neither parent would bat an eye to my leaving out for the night to go to a friends. They just wouldn't know who it was. Thirty long minutes after I got done helping to put things away, shocking even Shingo on that I made sure everything was done before I left out.

Dad tried to see where I was going so soon after we got back, so I told him the girls called and wanted to see me after the trip. Mother waved me off as I left out. I sent a quick message to the girls to cover for me just in case. They all sent me thumbs up before I took off. I felt like a cat in heat again. My heart beginning to race as I got closer and closer to his complex. I needed to work some of it off though.

It wouldn't do for me to literally jump him the moment I got in through the front door. I had self-respect after all. I had…decorum. I could control my body. I was the master of my body not the other way around. So when I got there, I realized I had been in a dead run the WHOLE time. I felt the slight film of sweat as I wiped it away from my forehead and forced myself to walk the rest of the way inside of the building.

The security guard having seen me so often he didn't bat an eyelash at my slightly winded appearance. I got to the elevator and went up. Mind you I had the suit on beneath the cover up that could also double in appearance as a flimsy dress that was easy to rip off. Paired with my sandals that how they made it on this far without coming off was a miracle. So when I rang the bell I was greeted by Mamo – chan as I forced myself to remain calm.

I walked in through as he opened the door then shut it nicely behind me, "I made dinner." I could smell the food. It was utterly delicious. I could tell yet my body was now burning for something else to taste. _You can control yourself through a dinner. Focus on the food…_ I told myself. That shouldn't be to hard right…? I turned around to see the look in his eyes. Could see the hungry and it certainly wasn't for the food on the table.

I had no words. I simply kicked off the sandals and pulled him into a kiss. My body was in control now. It had given me the illusion that I was in charge of it so I could get here but really it was in control and that was made ever more apparent by the fact that my suit was getting wet and it certainly wasn't from sweat. Mamo – chan didn't even blink. He kissed me just as passionately back as he lifted me up easily into his arms.

"Dinner can wait." I muttered, my stomach willing took a backseat this time as Mamo – chan laid me on the table. The food to the left and the right of us as he pulled the dress up with such ease that in seconds flat it was scattered somewhere in his place. The bathing suit that I teased him with was off in another minute as he shoved his own clothes off. His fingers dipping in as he thrust his digits into me.

I cried out for more, but wanted more of something else he had. He was pretty eye leveled with me, enough for me to reach down and try to fondle him. He grunted and without further prompting, pulled me closer to the edge of the table and thrust his length this time into me. I cried and arched my back off the table. My hands were between grasping for him and grabbing at the table while trying NOT to knock the food over.

I still wanted to eat afterwards just not right now. Not with him lodged so deeply inside of me that I felt like we were one person. It was too damn good to even think about food. Especially not with his thumb currently circling my clit and making me open my mouth wide enough to feel like I was going to unhinge it myself. "Yeah you like that?" he asked as I arched my back. I felt the table move beneath me.

"You even think about stopping…" I started to say as I saw the devil get into his eyes right before he climbed up onto me, on the table. I really wondered if it would support our combined weight but I didn't have time to process that as he began to thrust into me again. "You teasing me through your little vacation had me so revved up." he admitted as he hiked my legs up around his waist and bent at the knees to push me down on him.

I felt his balls pressing up against me as I clutched onto his shoulders for support. Wanting to feel him as deeply inside of me as possible. He seemed to get the message as he lifted himself up only long enough to push my legs slowly, and sensually up over his shoulders as he then pinned my hands down to the table. My legs resting comfortably on each muscled shoulder as he started to thrust in and out of me once more.

The new angle added to the now slightly faster and harder rhythm as the table was definitely moving now. Neither of us care one bit though. We were in the moment, so when one of the dishes fell and clattered hard on the floor I looked up into his face to see his reaction. He didn't care one bit, his focus was on me and the pleasure we were in the middle of. I didn't even care after that, only about how he felt with my muscles wrapped around him.

Or rather with him buried so deeply in me that I swore I felt the head reach my womb. "Me to…" I admitted, "In fact…" I made to try to roll him over but he held fast and gave me no room to move, "Not happening this time…you little vixen." He murmured as he thrust harder and faster than before. My head fell back as I took in the pleasure of his moves. I tried to counter his thrusts but he took over me.

I was glad as anything since I was to lost in the pleasure to think straight. I had enough mind set in me to clench around him, forcing him to grunt and slam harder into me in response to my own hips as we started to move faster towards that blinding edge. The table creaked as we moved. I feared it would break beneath us but Mamo – chan seemed to not be bothered by it. Each new thrust had me crying out for more. Begging for more of what he had to give us both as we climbed that peak together.

I could feel my muscles clenching around him. Undulating as I could feel the oncoming orgasm beginning to hit. Just as I was beginning to feel it Mamo – chan snaked his hand down and pressed and gently pinched the root of my clit. My back arched hard as I came even harder. Lost in the sea of pleasure as I soared high. I heard his own grunt of approval as I felt his member slam into me several more times before on the last grinding stroke he came himself. His back arched going forward as he held me tightly.

I felt him spray me with his seed as he slowly came down from his high as he gently pulled my naked form from the table. I was spent myself so I didn't bother to tell him 'I can walk' cause my legs were jello, with the wiggle and all. He laid us down on the couch, with me on himself for the added warmth as he put the couch blanket over us. "Totally worth it." I muttered, "Oh you think this is it?" I looked up at him.

He pulled out I kid you not a string of condoms. I actually looked at him in shock, "You stocking up?" I joked, "This is for those few days I was telling you about. I wasn't joking. If you want to stay here you'll need to call your friends to cover for you cause I'm going to be giving you a few days that will leave you sore." His words had me blushing as I grabbed one and said, "Time to put your condom where your mouth is." And kissed him. Let's just say the rest of that week, those few days we didn't leave his place once…and we were both sore.


	71. Mamoru and wind don't mix

**Guest** **(1)** : I can do that.

 **Guest** **(2)** : I can do that to.

 **Guest** **(3)** : I wish that to, believe me. lol

 **SerenityxEndymion** : oh yeah that reaction was a lot. Nearly loosing control of the car cause your daughter has a pretty gold locket from a guy is to much. Yeah believe it or not I've know some people and their parents to be like that. try to old before we get forced to go to something new. Though in their cases it was more like 'lets try to avoid spending extra money' in this case, its 'I want my baby girl to be my baby girl longer' when that's so NOT the case. Lol as for the diapers, I wouldn't put it past him.

 **Yilichan** : yeah their a nice break form the 'breaking point' story.

 **Joanne** **Frances** **Tiano** **Cajilig** : yup. 😊

 **LoveInTheBattleField** : your welcome.

 **kera69love** : it would be, but I'd have to work it so that eventually it would be in person sex.

 **phillynz** : oh thanks, I think so to.

 **Oreo596** : this is funny, as I read your screen name I remembered I literally just up a bunch of 'oreo balls' and this week, an oreo cheesecake. Lol anyways, yeah he can be a bit much, and I'm sure if Mamoru didn't he would have it sent to his place. Lol

 **Serenity24Luna** : yup. 😊

11 reviews, very nice, lets see where this next one gets us, please read and review!

Mamoru and wind don't mix

Drabble 271

Mamoru POV

I shouldn't have an issue with this. Its fine I should be happy that I'm being given a reprieve from Usagi's harping about us going to this festival in a few hours. I had been busy typing up an email to my professors, letting them know why I hadn't made it to America, citing incredible sickness that left me in a hospital for to long, which was why I was trying to concoct this lie of mine. it was hard to make it believable considering I was technically dead.

I was fussing over the email for 20 minutes now trying to word it right and make it believable for these experienced, distinguished men and women. I was trying to see if there was a way to take most of these courses online from their universities in America since I was a little plane shy to be honest. So the eventual lie I finally came up with was sick in bed due to a genetic illness that I hadn't been aware that I'd had as a child and has since been taken care of.

I bit my lip hoping that would be enough to assure them that I was still wanting to fully participate in being a student at their prestigious university. I re-read the email about a dozen times over, making sure it would work. It just got harder to focus on it towards the end when Usagi and Haruka started to talk. At first I ignored it glad that Haruka gave me a chance to get this email written out as it was important.

Plus as much as I love Usagi, hearing her talk nonstop wasn't giving me a chance to properly write it out and I didn't want to be mean and rude and tell her to stop talking so hearing my mental plea I was putting it, Haruka came around the bend and started to engage Usagi in chatter then eventually got her to sit over by her and Michiru and chat. I know Usagi enjoyed talking with them though.

It was like Usagi got the opportunity to talk with young women that were a bit more worldly than the rest of us were. Being a famous violinist and race car driver made sure to put them both on the map for travel and experience world-wide. However…my relief hit a snag at the end of the email when Michiru left out to go do something and left Haruka with Usagi. I knew it shouldn't bother me.

I knew this very well. Michiru was the love of Haruka's life and visa versa. They were very much in love. yet every time I looked up from my phone, I couldn't help the tiniest of glares that Haruka either never noticed or ignored as I'd see her flirting with my Usagi. Between sharing the fries she had with Usagi to drinking Usagi's milkshake which to be honest, unless it was me cause I wasn't a milkshake type of guy, Usagi wasn't big on sharing her food. Usually cause she had to fend off our future daughter from stealing it.

A fact that she was happy that our future daughter was back in the future. She finally got a chance to eat her food without interruption. Yet Haruka was pilfering her shake with no argument from my blonde girlfriend. I ignored that to. I even ignored the way that Haruka shifted her body to face Usagi so the two could talk as Usagi shifted that way to. Now Usagi I saw that as her being friendly cause you face the person your talking to. being polite as she was. Haruka on the other hand, something about her way of doing it irked me.

So when Haruka proceeded to feed, yes feed, Usagi a fry and made my blonde girlfriend giggle, I gripped my phone a little to hard and cracked the screen as the email message that I was proofing for the dozenth time sent to my professor. Thankfully I could just pull it from my sent box, copy it then replace the professors name for the next one to send out. However, it didn't take my mind away from or off of hearing my girlfriend laugh lightly at something Haruka said. Usagi didn't laugh lightly.

She had full on belly laughs. I tried to take this as her maturing and trying to see it positively, especially since belly laughs would mean she was cutting loose on her polite posture. I tried to that is. Yet that's not how I was taking it. I looked up once more as I did a double take and had to really focus on what I was seeing. I had to remind myself that Haruka was in a happy relationship when now I was nearly growling. Haruka had Usagi's neck and left ear partially in her hand as she leaned in.

Usagi had her neck and face arched slightly away from it as Haruka was, now that I realized it and STOPPED having a possible heart attack, admiring her earrings. I let out a breath as my heart stopped hammering so hard. I hated that I would get jealous over this stuff. They were just being friendly yet I couldn't help the growing urge to act like a ridiculous caveman and drag her home for sex.

I forced myself to remain calm. Told myself that I had more dignity and self-control than that. I was the master of my own body and I would remain as such. Instead I forced myself to refocus on my phone. Something I had to see if the crack was that bad or something that needed to be repaired. I didn't have applecare after all. Something I was beginning to regret if this showed to be something that needed to be fixed.

It was when I heard Usagi moan that my head shot up so fast I felt my neck crack in protest at the action. I was granted with the sight of Usagi moaning in delight over a triple chocolate brownie looking thing that Motoki brought over. I briefly held a hand to my heart to force it to stop beating so fast cause damn that threw me. It didn't do the trick, but it did help in my attempt to calm down even a little bit.

Unfortunately, that DIDN'T last as Haruka wiped a smudge of brownie from Usagi's cheek from a particularly big bite. I could feel the heated anger bubbling up within me especially when Usagi blushed but brushed it off as Haruka being Haruka, even if that WAS the case, I didn't like it. I especially didn't like how Usagi seemed so jovial in her company. _Was even able to be like that around me?_ I asked myself.

Yet I already knew the answer to that one. Not enough. I decided it was the act of being a boyfriend, not a jealous cave man, or an ass, that I stood up. I put my phone away and proceeded to walk over to the two. Haruka finished off Usagi's milkshake as Usagi slurped up the last of the, now that I could see it better, ice cream brownie treat. I watched as the short blonde gave me a half ass 'hey' as Usagi smiled up at me. "Everything okay?" she asked as she pushed the big bowl aside.

I give her a tight smile, "Yeah I was thinking maybe we could go for a walk…" I told her, back to my place. I told myself internally. I didn't need to voice that in front of Haruka though. Or perhaps I should. I looked around and saw the arcade was half full of people. It did make me slightly uncomfortable to be voicing myself even a bit frankly as I wished to regarding her in front of others but perhaps that would be the jolt needed to get her to leave with me. "Sounds great where to?" Haruka asked signaling for Motoki undoubted for the check.

I pursed my lips as she handed Motoki her credit card as he came by. "I'm sure Michiru would want to see you home soon though." I tried. "Michiru is a big girl who sometimes likes the ambiance of listening to her music and getting lost in it and right now taking a walk sounds like a good idea." I wondered if she was trying to egg me on. to get me to admit to what I really wanted right now and it DEFINTIELY DIDN'T include her tagging along.

"That sounds good we rarely walk together." Usagi encouraged as she stepped from the booth she was in as Haruka started to slide out. I pulled Usagi closer to me as I encouraged in lower tones, "Where I plan for us to walk to is two person thing…" Usagi just looked at me clueless as Haruka who no doubt heard the lame attempt to get Usagi to want to be alone with me smirked and said, "Unless you were planning something else." Yup now I saw it. She was trying to get me to admit to wanting to be alone with my girlfriend.

The small things she had done before that pulled me away from my phone were just that, a way to goad me into wanting to tell Usagi to come home with me. So with all the confidence I could muster since Haruka was just waiting for me to admit it, "I was actually." I then looked at Usagi before bending just enough to whisper in her ear, "Planning on making good use of that dress you have on." Usagi seemed to start to get it as she blushed then asked, "Are you asking what I think you asking for?" I shut my eyes to avoid looking irritated.

I wasn't mind you at her but at the situation. Haruka was purposely getting me to be vocal about my sex life with Usagi and it was hard to do that with so many people around. When we were alone I could talk dirty with her, cause it was just us. I shot a small glare at Haruka before whispering, "To make sweet hot love to you endlessly, yes." Now it was Usagi's turn to go bright red as she turned to Haruka and said, "You know we should take a walk some other time, I'm feeling a headache coming on. Mamoru can we go back to your place?"

I nodded as Haruka still somehow looked like she was the winner in this. "Not a problem. Another time on the walk thought." I half assed my 'see yah!' as I held onto Usagi, possibly tighter than needed as I pulled her gently from the arcade and back to wards my place. The walk back to my place seeing to take forever and a day but after 15 long ass minutes, since when did 15 minutes take so long, we finally made it in.

Usagi got as far as knocking off her sandals before I pulled her in for a loving, passionate kiss as I pressed her up against the nearest wall. Pushing her up on it as she slid up and wrapped her legs around my waist made very easy by the flowing dress she had on. I made quick work of it as I pulled her upper body away from the wall, nearly ripped her zipper down when it proved it was going to get jammed if I tugged any harder then pulled the dress up over her head as she raised her arms for easy pull off.

Now in only her bra and panties I kissed her lips, her neck and the tops of her breasts passionately before I grabbed at her milky flesh beneath the fabric of her bra. She moaned as I then grabbed the material and ripped the bra open in the front shocking her and releasing her breasts to yearning gaze. "Mamo – chan!" she nearly protested, "We'll go shopping tomorrow for a replacement." I assured her as I enveloped a pebbled nipple into my mouth and sucked on it before nibbling gently.

She gripped my head in her arms as I left just the slightest of bruising on the upper portion of her breast before switching to the other breast. She groaned again as I pulled at her panties. They were giving me issue by NOT ripping off as easily but its not like they were lacy so I simply pushed them aside and drove a finger then two into her. She groaned and gripped onto me tighter, her inner walls clenched around the invasion. I enjoyed feeling her gripping me tightly as I pumped my fingers into her then slowly added a third one.

Her mouth opened up wide as she accepted me into her quivering bundle of muscles. "Please!" she begged, her hips starting to move rhythmically into my hand, "You want more?" I asked, egging her on. "Please!" it was all she could get out as I opened my own pants up and let him sink into her quivering sheath. Her moan was only drowned out by my own moan as I hit the back of the wall to try to regain some amount of control.

Even just a few weeks of not having sex with her was to long cause it seemed like she had gotten tighter since our last bout together. Her legs wrapped tighter around my hips as I pushed into her, trying to keep the speed low so I could actually last in her and NOT come like some kid with his first adult magazine. I gripped her rear and massaged it, trying to make it last. Trying to refocus my thoughts on the feeling of her skin.

It didn't really help as I was able to enjoy the feeling of her butt in my hands as I massaged and pushed myself even deeper into her tight heat. The angle perfect for jacking myself off on her as she whimpered for more. Wanting this to last, despite my body protesting the very thought of holding off on coming, I moved us from the wall to the counter, pushed in again before I regained just enough of myself to carry us over to the couch. That ended not to easily when during this little ride she had on my cock that she rode me herself.

I was unable to pump into her and walk at the same time so she took it upon herself to ride me while I made the transition. It made it much HARDER to walk when you could feel your legs wanting to give out from the extreme amount of pleasure coursing through your genitals. Her muscles felt like they were pulling the cum from me as she whimpered for more. "Usa…" I couldn't even voice her to stop moving.

It took to much effort. Her legs were in the perfect position to move her all around in any rhythm she chose to. I was in the completely WRONG position to try and regain the control that somehow had been taken from me by her without my realizing it. not that I minded but if she kept this up before I could stop my legs from shaking we were going to crash and I was going to rut her like a wild animal on the floor and not on a soft couch.

"Usa…" I tried again only for her to start to suck at my neck. A place she KNEW was a hot spot for me. I felt my cock jump up and makes it demands of us both known. She even flung her head back at feeling the nudge jerk in her just enough to push him deeper into her. She stopped pumping for just a moment and that gave me just the hairs breath moment I needed to reach the couch, grab it and spin us around the arm of it so I could deposit us both nicely on it. at least that was the intention.

Flopping on it wasn't but just as I got us around the arm she started to pump again, and I lose my footing. I crashed us on the couch and started to fuck the life out of both of us. Rutting her like an animal in heat wasn't how I planned this to go but judging from the excited moans and repetitive yes's I was going say that it was being well received nonetheless. My cock was going into her so fast that I feared I might be hurting her.

Yet she only gripped my rear and pulled me in for more. This encouragement only made me rut her faster and harder than before. I pulled her legs apart then up and over my shoulders as I continued the fast and hard pace. Seeing her expressive face enjoying what I was doing to her made me smile and grin as I felt my cock being enveloped by her muscles repeatedly. I started to feel her beginning to contract.

Heard her vocals changing, wanting to feel that sweet climactic ending we all enjoy. I could feel her muscles gripping me tighter than before and that is where I lost it. I pounded into her so hard I just KNEW we'd both be a little sore tomorrow. I felt her inner heat gripping me tightly enough to milk me of my seed as I came hard. I roared out my pleasure as she cried hers out mutually, "Mamo – chan!" her voice echoed as I gripped onto her hard. The rhythm we were both locked in didn't even slow down for a few minutes.

Once it did ease up though I flip us around so that she was on top and I was on the bottom. Her legs back down to where they were before as we both rested from that intense session. "We need to do that again." she commented. I couldn't argue with that as I assured her, "We will…" as I kiss the top of her head and hold her close to me. "Good." She snuggled into me and suddenly the email I knew I still needed to send out didn't seem so important at the moment. Maybe that was the point.


	72. Café festival

**masterray5** : oh yeah the sex rage is good. And oh that is interesting.

 **LoveInTheBattleField** : thanks.

 **Joanne** **Frances** **Tiano** **Cajilig** : yup, haruka noticed that Mamoru was paying more attention to his phone rather than her so just to egg him on a bit into making the right decision, especially once she noticed it had been a decent amount of time, did it.

 **SerenityxEndymion** : I can made that work.

 **phillynz** : yup pretty much.

 **Guest** **(1)** : in this its something that yes he was taking his time to work on it, but it was the over consumption of it that made Haruka act the way she did, plus Usagi was kinda clueless to the whole thing as she figured Haruka was just being Haruka. I don't think they saw it that way for the first time though. If I recall the whole plane was attacked by Galaxia, we never knew specifically what happened to the plane itself. So there was no record of it landing or anything. So in the inconclusive theory Harvard probably thought Mamoru died on the plane since it never arrived so to hear that he never made it on there and was badly ill probably had them thinking 'at least he's alive and well now'. again that's merely a theory since we never really knew what happened to the plane after she attacked it. perhaps I should have put that in there. My bad.

 **mryann** : I know right their great.

 **Oreo596** : oh I love oreos. Their my favorite cookie next to chocolate chip and double chocolate chip. And that's cutie to nickname your dog after it. lol and Haruka knows what buttons to push without being a totally ass about it, gotta love it. lol

8 reviews, nice, lets see where this one gets us, please read and review!

Café festival

Drabble 272

Mamoru POV

Normally I hated to go to these events. Well in my school I did. The different activity groups would press their views onto you and try to get you to join up with them. Some just did it more than others. So when Usagi invited me to theirs at the school I was initially hesitant but agreed since it had been a few weeks. I wanted to show her that I was supportive since she and her friends did drop by mine last month.

I still wish I hadn't had to but being a part of the chess club meant I had 'obligations' to perform, I was just lucky that this event was a little more on the fun side. The theme was 'dream café' as everyone gathered around and had different venues for getting things at the cafes. I went inside and was hit with a wave of fresh food scents that definitely perked me up. I could easily see how the scents and the atmosphere could put anyone into a good mood.

I walk further inside and go looking for my girlfriend. She told me she and the girls were helping to put together the café on the left that had the bright streamers to help attract people to it. She even said that since Makoto was doing some cooking and baking for it that it was sure to be a hit at the festival. I held no doubt, I had had her food before and it was great. That's when I walked further in, and amidst the many, MANY people in there I managed to spot my Usagi. I couldn't help but admire her outfit.

A short skirt but not to short paired with a form fitting top that dipped just low enough yet not to much and had an apron wrapped around her waist. She looked adorably cutie yet sexy at the same time. I couldn't help but admire her form as she went to four different tables, getting orders set on her little pad as she went about her day. Her smile was infectious as I watched her make everyone feel happy and relaxed.

It put a smile on my face from here as I couldn't help but watch her round rump bounce in just the right way as she walked away. Many nights I spent enjoying slapping and rubbing that tight little ass of hers while she did things to me that would make half these students blush scarlet. I chuckled a little to myself as I thought about how much more scarlet they would turn if they knew half the things I did to her to make her cry out my name as I cried out hers. I clearing my throat I began to walk over to her and tried to make the rising hard on vanish.

I didn't want to get yelled at or get called out for having something very noticeable calling attention to me so I managed to calm it down as I walked. However I apparently did manage to call attention to myself but not for that thankfully but for other reasons. I made it without 15 feet of her little café booth when I got seemingly trapped by this young girl. Maybe a year older than Usagi who introduced herself as, "Hi I'm Sonoko."

Before I could gently turn her down this determined young girl managed to use the two flanking girls that popped up like ground hogs out of nowhere to usher me towards their booth. "You'll be much more welcome over here where you can get real attention from real women versus the childish display over there." her attitude towards Usagi's booth was a bit nauseating at best as she looped her arm into mine and tried to pull once more.

"Oh my what strong muscles you have, all the more to feel." She says as she caresses my bicep with a smoothness I would give to a snake luring in its prey. This Sonoko was trying WAY to hard and was making me want to get the hell out fast. I managed to extract myself out from her near death grip as politely as possible to avoid making a scene as her flanking ground hogs friends blocked me from making a smooth exit to Usagi.

I looked to her for help but she was busy with bringing out orders. I didn't want to yell out and distract her and make her mess up so I knew I had to handle this carefully. "Sorry I'm already late to meet my girlfriend." Her shocked expression helped to pull fully from her and her friends as I finished with, "And as nice at this is I'd like to go to my original destination." I barely manage to slip past the blocks in front of me as I make a beeline for Usagi's little café area, careful not to bump into anyone.

Once Usagi has her last table served she sees me, "Mamo – chan!" she looks so happy to see me as she bounces over just a bit before enveloping me in a hug. I gleefully hug her back and feel more calmed down now that I'm in her very presence. I hadn't realized how my anxiety levels were up till I got into her personal space. She did have that effect on me and I felt better now. I disliked being around girls like Sonoko who were pushy and not in a cutie way either. I don't even bother to look back.

Perhaps that was a mistake cause I didn't see the angry eyes coming at us, or rather coming at Usagi. "Usagi try to stop clinging to this man, he's got more important things to be doing than anything with you or this little craft school junk show." I could see Makoto in the back looking to see who dared to insult her cooking and baking. Much like Minako, Ami and Rei who were all helping out.

If a fight was what Sonoko wanted the girls wouldn't hesitate to bring it and win it. I had to try to deescalate the situation but it turns out Usagi covered that to, "And why should I stop hugging my boyfriend? Or better yet instead of trying to insult our station considering there's NO ONE at yours, try doing your own job rather than making ridiculous comments about ours. One would hope that a someone in a class superior to ours would have better things to do with her time." I was beyond stunned and definitely turned on by her response.

Usagi was holding her own and didn't even flinch at this Sonoko girl. Who by the way looked like she was spitting fire at Usagi with her eyes alone, "One there's no way in hell this guy is your boyfriend and secondly…" she looked back and forth at the lack of customers or rather the nonexistent ones at her booth and the full customers over here and knew she couldn't say much if anything.

It didn't help her either that they were all looking at her with mouths full of delicious food as if all of them were waiting for her to see how wrong she was. "These people obviously just don't know good food." Even Usagi laughed at her, "I don't hate to break this to you but Makoto's food is the best here for a reason. These people know GOOD food and NOT whatever you BOUGHT for people to eat." I couldn't help but laugh out loud at the steam that seemed to come out of the girls face.

Usagi got her good. "Don't worry though, I'm sure that when you still have the majority of it at the end of today that it can just go home with you and your friends." Then this Sonoko girl turned her efforts to me. Especially since Usagi burned her so badly. She grabbed onto my arm again and said, "Tell you what, you dump this blonde lump of trash and I'll show you what a real girlfriend is like."

I for hopefully the last time pull myself out of her grasp and tell her, "For the last time, I'm here to be with my girlfriend." I pull Usagi close to my side as I finish it with, "Now if you'll excuse us." I guide Usagi away as Minako shoots their friends a knowing look. I didn't have to say anything as I watched them take over Usagi's part. "Mamo – chan I have to get back to work." Her protests were minimal as I searched the area high and low for a supply closet not near anyone to grab.

I wanted my girlfriend and I wanted her now. Never thought seeing her telling off a person like Sonoko would get my motor running but it did. After five LONG minutes of searching I FINALLY a remote broom closet, barely big enough to fit both of us in there. Just barely. There was enough room for us but with the door closed, lets just say it's a good thing neither of us have claustrophobia, it would have hit hard.

"So scandalous!" she tells me as I capture her lips with my own. The passion feels high as I touch her all over. I reach down and feel beneath her short skirt and find her panties easily. She gasps as I easily slid my fingers into them and in between her folds. Gripping into my shoulders I can't help but encourage her to ride my fingers. Her little kittenish mewling moans turning me on like nothing else as I slid in another finger…then another.

I feel her juices becoming more aromatic and it becomes even more heavily scented in this tiny ass closet. "Please!" she begs as she reaches down with one arm and manages to snake her way into my pants. The button is no problem for her as she wraps her hand around my very hard member. I stutter for a moment as I relish the feeling of her hand on me. It only makes me want her more as I pump my fingers a bit more strongly into her than before.

I push her against the wall. I want to feel her legs wrapped around me as I push into her. I want to feel her wrapped around me. Only managing to move back a half a foot as I push her up against the wall I pushed her up it as she groans in pleasure. My hands pull her legs up and around my hips as she rubs herself against me. We can't do much more however as the closet is to small to try much in this position.

She's ready to let her legs go when I get an idea. Shoving them all the way up over my shoulders I can hear her feet touched the ceiling as she gasps in shock. "Mamo – chan!" that's when I find myself having more mobility to do what we both want to do. "Usa!" I moan as I plunge into her so strongly I can tell we actually dented the wall behind her. I bleakly realized it must have been only dry walled up behind her.

I didn't dare to care to think any more on it as I had some incredibly wonderful tightly wrapped muscles around me. I started to thrust, slowly at first but with a hard impact on each one as I pounded into her. Her legs wobbled as I bounced her on me. She was in no position to try to counter my thrusts with her own. The angle prevented that and only allowed for me to have control, but the closet was really the factor in that one.

I felt her hands grip me as she held on, one hand over my shoulder and the other reaching down to grab my own butt as I now held hers and used the grip to power my thrusts into her. On each receding thrust I could hear her shoes scrap against the ceiling as we breathed in deeply. Needing to feel more of her I reached up with one hand and pulled enough of the shirt she had on down to reveal a nipple to me.

I could barely see it through the cracks of the closet door but I saw just enough to lunge and grasp one into my mouth. Feeling her nipple becoming erect from my mouth alone on her before switching to the other one, making sure both of them got adequate amounts of attention. "Oh kami – sama! Please!" she begged as I nibbled on her nipple. I wanted so badly to crush her to me and fuck us both into madness but I didn't want to get caught either.

She tried pulling me in deeper, clenching her muscles around me as I pounded slowly into her, the unhurried rhythm we had was making our combined breathing that much more intense as I worked us both up. I could feel her getting anxious but I wanted this to last to so to add more to it I snaked a hand down and toyed with her clit. Her cry penetrated the dark broom closet as I groaned out loud unable to stop it.

Her muscles had tightened up on that alone and had me damn near shaking ready to come. I just barely held back from releasing as I then grunted and groaned. She tried to get me to let go against and pound harder and faster into her, "Usa!" I warned. I wanted this to last but her muscles and the position wasn't making this easy. That's when she reached down with both hands and tried to jack herself off on my cock.

It was a shock to me as I gripped both her butt cheeks in my hands feeling her take her pleasure for a moment. Hearing her sounds I couldn't stop myself now, "Fine you want it, you got it." I hauled her back up to where she previously had been and slammed home into her harder and faster than before. She was firmly pressed against the wall as I slammed into her. She begged for more as I felt like I was marking her sweet inner muscles with my cock…over and over again till all she knew was me.

That thought alone turned me on as I pummeled my member into her. I felt her legs shaking with need as her body quivered. "Hai!" she bite out as I felt her clenched around me in or orgasm. I held on, thrusting still harder as I felt her walls hug my member so tightly I couldn't remember what brought us here. I felt my vision fading on me as I jacked into her so hard I knew it had to hurt yet all she did was moan for more.

That's when I felt my own orgasm claim me. Her muscles pulled on me long enough and hard enough to prolong it for the both of us. My own hips gyrated against hers as I couldn't help the last minute jerks that came with having cum oh so hard. Finally after several long minutes I released her legs but didn't open up the closet just yet. I wanted to savor these moments. Besides I think we both needed to calm our breathing down.

After straightening ourselves out and getting mobility back in our legs since they both felt a bit like jelly we stepped outside the closet door, once I made sure the coast was clear and stepped back into normal air space. Both breathing like we just won a marathon. "We've never been in a closet that small before." She remarks as see how her hair is still being straightened out by her fingers. I smiled, "Worth it." I tell her.

We take two steps when I see that Sonoko girl again. I had the strangest feeling she was searching for us so I decided to make sure she got the picture once and for all. Pulling Usagi into me one last time I enveloped her into a passionate sweet, yet respectful kiss that would make sure to tell that Sonoko girl to 'back off' and 'leave us alone'. As passionately as I wanted to make the display I didn't want to overdo it. As I broke the kiss Usagi just looked up at me with such love in her eyes that just for us I kissed her again.


	73. Trash run

**SerenityxEndymion** : thanks and no problem.

 **masterray5** : it's the most convenient place to go and shockingly a place I have yet to escape to for sex. Lol but seriously I don't know what else would be in the area on short notice. Lol

 **LoveInTheBattleField** : thanks.

 **Joanne** **Frances** **Tiano** **Cajilig** : exactly my thoughts. I wanted to show it without Usagi having to stoop to her level. Own her on her own level which is why Mamoru got so hot and bothered. Usagi didn't drop down she rose up and sold it. I think I may be watching to much '2 broke girls' with Max cause I may have been channeling her a bit when I wrote that.

 **Oreo596** : I thought they all would work seamlessly together and thankfully it did. That and the passionate yet sweet kiss at the end sold that nicely with a little bow on top. And readying your name again today reminded me that my sister requested more oreo balls from me yesterday, now I have to make more. lol

 **phillynz** : that sound vaguely familiar….hmmm. 😉

6 reviews, nice, lets see where this one gets us, lease read and review!

Trash run

Drabble 273

Usagi POV

I grabbed the white lavender scented garbage bag from the metal tin as Mamoru sat on the couch taking care of emails for classes. I figured I could take care of some of the cleaning since he was really sunken into working with them. I knew how important it was so I had already cooked dinner, he ate with me as part of his break from taking care of his computer work, then as I cleaned up he got back to it. I had already done a small load of dishes and let the pot and pan soak in the sink for the food I had cooked.

Then I scrubbed the counters down then swept and mopped the floor. Mamoru was still busy on his computer so instead of being bored on the couch while he was immersed in them I cleaned. It was after I mopped that I smelled the garbage and decided to grab it, replace the bag then head on out, purposely leaving the door unlocked so I could get back in as I slipped my house slippers on to drop it off in the shoot down the hallway.

The building thankfully had a garbage shoot to take care of it so the residents didn't have to worry about going down a ridiculous amount stairs just to take out the junk. So when I got to the shoot I had to yank down the handle to get it open. It was then that I saw the kid form the Halloween party we had about a month ago. He had a bag himself which looked nearly as big as himself to carry on over.

"Here let me get that." I offered as I he tried to hand me the decidedly sized big black trash bag. I actually nearly struggled with it as it barely fit through the shoot before getting it down and done in there. "Hey, you're that pretty girl from the Halloween party." He said recognizing me. I smiled, "Yeah and you're that kid that was there for the sweets." I couldn't remember his Halloween costume for the life of me. there had been so many kids there that night I remembered him there but not his costume.

It was then that the kid tried to turn on the charm and said, "You know I had some sweets at my place down the hall." He thumbs up behind him as I arch a brow at his attempt to be charming, "That's sweet but I've got to get back. Can't leave the door unlocked for to long." I try as I begin to turn around, "Nice to see you again though." He however jumps over to my side in an effort to stop me from turning my back to him.

"Come on pretty lady, give a guy a shot here." he tries. He was a cutie kid but cutie kid or cutie guy or not, not only was he trying too hard, but I had Mamoru, and this wasn't ever going to happen. "Listen, I'm not sure how old you are but your, about a 7-8 years to early. Sorry." I try in my attempt to let the kid down easy. He looks down struck as I go up to him and put my hand on his shoulder.

"I really am sorry but let me give you some advice, as long as you treat girls right and respect them you'll find a great girl that you'll really like and she'll like you to." it was a little bit early to give this kid the birds and the bees talk or the love talk, not to mention THAT wasn't my place to do so. What I wasn't expecting however was for him to get the nerve to use how close I was to reach around and give my rear a tap.

My eyes never became so wide in my life. He looked at me with a huge smile as he said, "That's something I've seen my big brother do. Whenever he does it the girls always give him a kiss." That was when he puckered up as if expecting said kiss from me. I gave him a tight smile as I pulled myself away as I truly did want to slap his hand then give him a bop on his head for having the audacity to do that. I was tempted to go in with him and have a talk with his brother about what kind of impression he was leaving on his little brother.

That wasn't proper to let a kid see, nor was it something one would encourage a kid to do. at least not what I was encouraged to appreciate till I was of an appropriate age. I needed to set this kid straight to avoid him from making the same mistake elsewhere or with someone that might decide to slap him or beat on him with a rolled-up newspaper. "Okay, id your older brother home?" I tried.

"Yeah but he's passed out. he crashed after the three red bulls he had." That would be a hard no to try to have a coherent conversation. A crash after that much sugar and taurine from an energy drink would be pointless to get a point across on. "Okay forget that idea, listen I don't know who those girls are, or if its hopefully just one girls multiple times but a REAL woman wants to be treated with respect and slapping a strange girls rear isn't it." I began.

I was so close to being done giving him my little speech that I totally forgot that I was only out to take care of the garbage and NOT anything else so I had no idea that Mamoru had come out to take care of the recycling till I felt him essentially pull me back behind himself, looking very irritated and…wait was that jealous?! I was a little struck that he legit appeared jealous of a kid, even if the kid was hitting on me, he was still a KID!

Besides I was giving him the riot act already just in a nicer manner so that the point would get across more effectively, however Mamoru's approach was a little more fearful and perhaps a tiny bit traumatizing for him. "Mamo – chan!" I tried to warn before he laid into the kid, "Its time for you to go back home kid." The emphasis on kid had said kid looked offended so he tried and failed to appear big and intimidating to Mamoru.

"I'm old enough to get a little sugar from her." I couldn't believe how out of hand this was getting, and there was no sugar. Tapping someone's rear isn't sugar…right…? Before I could think further on it, Mamoru took matters into his own hands, "Kid that sugar is MINE and MINE alone! You don't touch it, you don't tap it or anything! GOT IT?!" that kid honestly looked like he was ready to wiz himself from the intimidating appearance Mamoru made. It was too much so I grabbed Mamoru's arm and pushed him out of the way.

"Bottom line, respect women and when you do, you'll find a girl you like who likes you. Now go on home." I tried to be nicer about it, but the damage was done, and the kid didn't look to confident anymore. He merely nodded his head and scurried off like he just got sent to his room for doing something bad. I looked up at Mamoru who tossed the recycling down the other shoot and ushered me back home. Once we were inside, and the door was locked I rounded on him, "Was that really necessary?"

He looked stunned now, "What?" he asked, seemingly innocently. "You just terrified that kid." I told him sternly. "Yeah and now he knows to NEVER tap your butt again. That's **my** ass to tap, not anyone else's." I arched a brow, "Really so I can't tap…" I slap my own rear as he turns around to look at me, "You know what I meant. That kid was - " I cut him off exactly, "That kid. He was a kid who yes was being a little bit extra…" I admitted, "But he was just acting the way he thought guys act." He shot me a look of 'are you serious?!'

"Are you defending that kid?" he asked, "I'm saying that he was following in his big brothers lead. He didn't know any better. And that wasn't very nice of you. I think you scared him so bad he nearly peed himself." I told him as I took off my house slippers to settle on the couch. "Yeah well when I saw him slap your butt I kind of lost my cool." He grumbled. "Lost your cool?" I watched as he sat down next to me.

"Yeah, besides that wouldn't have happened had you not forgotten the recycling." I gave him a not so funny pointed glare that told him if he didn't change his attitude that sex was OFF the table tonight for him. He gulped, "Or…I'm sorry for over-reacting and this isn't your fault." I looked away. "Listen I am sorry, I just don't like how everyone hits on you." I looked over at him, "You don't always see it, but EVERY red-blooded male does." I had literally NEVER noticed EVERY red-blooded male hitting on me.

"Its like wherever we go I have to glare guys down to let them know that you're with me cause they see you and only AFTER I make myself presence known do they back off. So, to have a KID jump in on the mix, I guess I over-reacted a bit and lost it. Besides its not like the kid had a chance, looked like he barely hit puberty." He apologized then mocked a bit, "Puberty? I think his testicles jumped up to hide back in his stomach after that confrontation with you." I told him as he laughed.

"Okay later on I'll go say my apologies and make my point more maturely, so he's understood on the subject of women and respect in general." I smile, "I accept that." I tell him as he looks over to me and slips his hand between my legs, "So is sex still on the table?" he asks as he kisses me. I should say no, I should tell him that he should apologize NOW but his so soft and so skilled lips are making me forget to suggest that as he pulls me into his lap. Onto his becoming hard through his jean's member.

I'll have to remind him later as we both get riled up and heated. His hands everywhere on me as clothes start to fall off and somehow, we manage to end up laying on the couch with me breathless underneath, my legs spread wide and as he settles between them and now both of us half naked on top. My shirt and bra are thrown somewhere as I look over his own pecks and feel his forearms and their tightness before I pull at his jeans.

He pulls my leggings off and slides my panties with them as I'm now totally naked while he begins to kiss every inch of skin he can find. Every inch that he can touch before he makes his way down to latch onto my throbbing clit. Having already spent a decent amount of time at my breasts along the way. "Please…" I ache as I see him now throbbing for relief as he toys with my own throbbing center.

He continues on, ignoring my pleas for him to be in me, his tongue laving at my entrance and his teeth gently nibbling on my clit as he sucks on my lower lips. I grasp at the couch as he brings me to near orgasm with his talented mouth alone before stopping right beforehand and pulls me closer towards him and mounts me. His cock sliding in feels glorious and oh so filling as he fills me up to capacity and then some.

I watched as he licked his fingers clean and felt a surge of wetness hit me surrounding him from the erotic action alone. It was so simple, yet it got me so wet so fast. He drove into me slowly, his hips driving me further into the cushions of the couch as my legs only opened up wider for his entry. Wanting to feel every centimeter of him in my heated depths. "Oh Mamo – chan!" I gasped out as he lowered himself on me.

Watching me as I watched him as we derived pleasure from each other. I heard his guttural grunt from deep within, "Usako…" he gripped me harder to him, trying to maintain control over the rhythm while at the same time giving us what we both wanted. His long hard rigid length in my tight hot set of muscles that spasmed around him making us both getting closer to reaching that point of no return.

I could feel each stroke he took driving him deeper into me. My legs even as they got more sore from being spread far out wouldn't have it any other way. Besides as far spread as they were my other muscles were tightly wrapped around his length as he slowly pounded harder and harder into me, as he tried to avoid going to fast in an effort to make this last longer for the both of us, "Mamo – chan!" I cried out.

He smiled at my calling out his name, he always found that a turn on to hear me saying it in the manner I did during sex. Turned him on to hear it and I knew this especially when he say up just a bit to grab my ankles and pushed both my legs up and over my head and his as he settled my legs over his shoulders. It changed the angle and allowed him even deeper into me causing me to cry out his name even louder.

His rhythm got harder as his thrusting turned into hard poundings. I could feel him stretching me out and feel my own muscles try to suck him in, so he'd never leave. He was thrilled by it as I whimpered for more of him to. I could feel him stretching me to the limit. It was almost, ALMOST painful but when I felt my orgasm beginning to hit the pleasure added more wetness to the friction we were feeling and made the pace become even faster than before. "Oh Hai!" he went faster.

I cried out, "Hai!" to as I grabbed onto his own rear and pulled him in as hard and as fast as I could given my lack of ability to control him in me. My position was very favorable for that but as long as he kept going, we could be in whatever position he wanted. So when I felt the orgasm beginning to hit home I grasped onto him only to have him lean further forward and power drive his thrusts home into me.

My cries became out loud near screams of pleasure as he slammed home. His member hitting depths that had me louder than usual as I wanted all of what he had to give me. His harsh grunts telling me he was close to as before I knew it my orgasm hit. My walls clamped down and stole the breath from not just me as I arched my back and opened my mouth wide but felt his whole body arch into it as he pounded his orgasm into my heated depths. I felt his cock repeatedly slam into me, deep grinding strokes that had my own orgasm lasting even longer.

It was only after several more dragging thrusts that we finally came to a stop. After we surveyed how amazing it was re realized that we had moved the couch over a good foot on the floor. We couldn't stop laughing as we had no idea that we had done that. "I like jealous you…he's so revved up and hot." He smiled, "Yeah well you get me all hot and revved up. My Usako, now and forever." he turned the tables around and I couldn't help it, I giggled and kissed him again as he held me close.


	74. The seducer gets seduced

**SerenityxEndymion** : hope you don't ever get tired of that or of am evil Tuxedo Mask. 😉

 **LoveInTheBattleField** : thank you and you to.

 **Joanne** **Frances** **Tiano** **Cajilig** : yup jealousy can be very hot when done right. Sometimes siblings don't catch onto how the younger ones look up to them.

 **Guest** **(1)** : oh I will believe that. lol and thank you.

 **Guest** **(2)** : yup we all do.

 **Oreo596** : oh they are so good. My sister has already gotten her second batch all to herself. Plus now I'm making more cause I forgot that I didn't have any more and promised some to my co-workers. Oh that and I made up an oreo cake though it didn't turn out the way I expected it. it was supposed to be like and 1 ½ inches tall per layer and it was more like just half that. now its going to be reese cup cupcakes with oreo frosting next. I might get oreoed out at some point. lol

6 reviews nice, lets see where this one gets us, please read and review!

The seducer gets seduced

Drabble 274

Evil Tuxedo Mask POV

I rolled my eyes again as the Moon senshi once more tried to 'get me to remember' our life in the moon. It conflicted completely with what I had been told since I had stepped out of the dark chambers. What I had in my head felt beaten in, like it was either know this or else and I didn't feel like finding out what 'or else' meant…at least I felt that way until I had my many…many run ins with the moon senshi.

The more she talked to me the more I was inclined to listen to her. Something that I knew was pissing Malachite off and upsetting Beryl, especially since it pulled me away from her. Though I was thankful for that since she kept looking at me with that sickly sweet smile on her face like the cat that watch watching her proverbial canary, and it merely made me queasy and made my stomach turn.

However it also reminded me that every time she tried to 'convince me' of who I really was and of what we meant to each other, there was something buried deep down inside that told me to trust her. It told me to believe her over the dark voices that told me to kill her and take the crystal and somehow that overruled my logical dark thinking and made me wind up saving her on several occasions.

I hadn't tried to but unlike other Malachite I had standards for how to get the silver crystal and I planned regardless to get it, I just preferred a more hands on approach versus using people to do my dirty work for me. I felt his approach was cowardly when he could just swoop in and take it, even if I'd had the chance to do so he'd messed it up. I blamed him for my screw ups. So when she managed for once to keep up with me I decided maybe on a new approach, one that would throw her off and get me closer to the crystal.

Besides I couldn't come back empty handed again. So as stopped completely and turned around she came to a skidding halt in front of me. Like literally her boots dug into the ground we were both on as she nearly toppled into me. It was like watching a car seeing another car standing in the middle of the road and hit the breaks going at full speed and just barely stopped in time before it crashed and seeing her big wide eyes widen even further as she just barely stopped in time was quiet comical.

I smirked unable to help myself as she fumbled after trying to recover from that slip. I could tell she was actually proud of herself for NOT crashing into me. Though watching her chest heave up and down from her sprint to catch up to me was quiet the eye catcher. This is when I came up with the idea to let her think she was getting to me. Let her think that I was remembering so I could get closer to the crystal.

Sometimes the best ways of getting what you wanted were to play into the game they thought they were playing you for. So I decided to beat her at her own game and get what I came for in the end. "Trying to catch me Miss. Moon?" I drawled out as she blushed a bit. Good. "Tuxedo Mask, I know that that evil Queen has you thinking a certain way but it's not true. It's a lie, she's been playing you." She tells me.

Since I'm playing into this I tell her in my best 'why should I believe you voice' to sound convincing, "And what has she been lying to me about? That I'm not a prince?" let's start with that one, "You were a prince in your old life with ME but not in this one. And certain NOT a prince of darkness. This used to be your families planet before that evil bitch burned it to the ground cause she wanted you and she wanted to remake this place to be like her." It seems she was using whatever lie was convenient.

Though something inside ignited at the mention of this being my home planet. Like the earth was trying to agree with her by pulling at something in me. Trees nearby sang with the wind, letting it make noise as we stood there in the forest area. Completely alone and knowing that Malachite was nowhere near this time I said, "Really? I was prince of this planet and you the moon, so we were together or something?" I recall her mentioning that before once or twice. She pleaded, "In a sense yes." This confused me.

It did also grant me a way to get closer to her which worked out perfectly. I stepped forward into her personal space, "In a sense? Try making sense." I tell her as I get her to let it out so I can get closer to her. "We were together. We were to be married before the fall of your kingdom. Beryl poisoned earth against us. You sought refuge in our palace so that our armies could defeat hers since she had overtaken yours." I scoffed.

Before I could re-think it I grasped lightly onto her neck with one hand, making sure not to squeeze it as this was merely to show her I was serious and to allow me to be closer so that she could THINK I was believing her, especially when she spoke next so I eased up on the grasp and let it become more of a caress, I needed her unguarded after all. "It's true, you lost your parents and best friends because of her selfish actions."

The bad part that was beginning to get to me was that it did actually sound true, and it wasn't just her convincing words but because it was something I could see Beryl doing. "She took everything from us because she was jealous she couldn't have you." And that would explain the way she looked at me. The canary reference came back to me as I looked at the blonde in front of me, "She wanted the power that came with being with you but when she was kicked out of the palace due to her whorish ways she found a way to get back in."

Damn that to sounded like something Beryl would do. That's when a tiny mere millisecond flash went through my head. I barely saw the image but knowing that it EXISTED told me there was merit to her story. It gave way to doubt of what I had been told. "She hated me most of all. She have never even truly conversed with me for long yet she hated me cause I had your heart." As I thought back on it, it had a lot of merit.

Beryl did have a massive hard on of hatred for the Moon senshi. I mean when it came to the five of them Moon here was the one she hated the most with such a distain that she put more focus onto her as a source of anger than any of the other senshi. Almost as if it were incredibly personal. We just took it as Moon being the leader and bearer of the silver crystal, but if what she was saying held any truth to it, it would explain a LOT.

Things made more sense if one looked at it that way. I know Malachite wouldn't want to hear it but would know it would be useful to hear it nonetheless. Even if just to hear out the story to see what they'd come up with. A strategy to see if it could be used. It was then that she grasped on to the lapels of my tuxedo and pulled me in closer. Our lips were inches apart and I couldn't help the sudden urge I had to lean forward towards those beckoning lips and – "You have to believe me." her voice wasn't of wavy desperation.

It was of determination mixed with 'I'm telling you the truth'. I strengthened my caress into a firmer hold as I couldn't stop looking at her lips and leaned forward. Our foreheads now touched as we were breathing in each other's air, "Listen here…" I began but the moment I spoke the word my lips brushed against hers. It was only for a millisecond but I felt the heat spark between us. It was then in an unconscious or conscious act she licked her lips.

Her tongue touched mine and before thought could travel from point A to point B on whether it was right or wrong, good or bad or just plain perfect I forced the air between us to leave as I enveloped her lips into my own. The passion that I pretended didn't exist, that I tried very hard to ignore that was between us, the passion that was currently threatening to overwhelm us both placed us in what felt like a bubble that no one could break us out of. We began to devour each other as our hands began to wander.

I couldn't stop my actions much like she couldn't stop hers as we used our super hero like strength to tear at each other's clothes. Or rather my tuxedo and her fuku. I forced her back into a tree, the impact doing nothing to dissuade us from the intense kiss we were in the middle of, nor the fact that I referred to us both as super hero like when one of us at least wasn't…I shoved that thought away for the moment as my body and soul were calling out to hers like a beacon of ray eager to get inside of her.

She pulled my tuxedo jacket off as I pushed it down my arms the rest of the way allowing her access before she ripped my dress shirt open, buttons flew as I now kissed my way down her neck. I got as far as her collar bones before the fuku was now IN the way. Reaching up with both hands I took the side of each going down the V of it and ripped it open in one fell swoop as her mouth opened up wide in shock and arousal all in one go.

Her heaving breasts were there for me to enjoy as I couldn't help myself and I grasped onto them before seizing one into my mouth, sucking and nibbling on it while she writhed against the tree. I pressed her willing form into it before I pulled her up by her legs wrapping them around my waist as she ground herself against my now apparent hard member. Her moans fueled my need of her as I grabbed harshly at her rear.

Her breasts in my face as I sucked the other one into my mouth. Her sounds encouraged me as did her left hand as she reached down and undid my pants. As I looked at her face, peering down at me with absolute love and trust I couldn't help but feel guilty for what I had initially wanted to do and what my dark side had REMINDED me of WHY I was in this position originally, and it was for the broach that was stubbornly still attached to the middle of her fuku. I watched her eyes roll to the back of her head.

My face shot down to the broach as I looked at its shine. There it was for me to take and she wouldn't be the wiser till it was too late to even react. I knew I had to take it from her, to steal the crystal for Beryl yet the thought of her having it left a nasty taste in my mouth. It made me feel a bad pit in my gut that even the darkness couldn't cover up. I forced it back long enough to know deep in my gut that Beryl having this crystal would be bad.

Very bad. I suddenly knew that she needed to keep it. I looked at the moon senshi as I let my hormones take over for a moment and ground my now freed thanks to her hand, cock against the bottom pantie of her fuku. Letting my instincts guide me I ripped the panty part off her left hip and pushed the center piece away for my fingers to dive into. She gasped and grasped onto me tighter as I pushed my fingers into her.

I slipped first one then two, before after only a few moments a third digit was able to get in. I was surprised that I didn't feel a barrier and wondered briefly who else had had her. A nagging flare of jealousy hit me hard, as I wonder who else she's slept with. The need to tear them limb from limb and make them suffer for touching what is mine and yes she's MINE now, takes over my sanity.

I demanded from her, "Who else has laid with you?" she looked up at me, stunned by the demand and yet answers simply as if it were obvious, "You're the only man I've been with in both lifetimes." I see it in her face, the truth. How could I NOT remember being with her? And as if my memories decide to obey me for a moment a glimpse of seeing her in a bed that was unfamiliar to me now. Her legs wrapped around my waist as she writhed beneath me, her hair spread out as she called for more.

The moment was brief but it was enough to tell me that it was real. The more time I spent with her the more I knew I was learning the truth. Which also meant that I had been lied to all this time. That stunning realization made me aware however that Beryl would want to know why I hadn't returned yet. Part of me knew I should leave, the darkness called for it strongly, yet nothing could tear me away from the blonde senshi before me. Her muscles enticingly around my fingers made me want to just continue thrusting, so I did.

I ignored the pull to take the crystal and kill her. I'd rather do far more interesting and fun things with her instead and killing her now was nowhere near that list of things I wanted to do to her. I instead pulled my fingers out and without giving it another thought or letting myself think anything further, thrust my member into her heated core. She gasp along with the tight heat of her muscles grips me like no other.

I can't help but feel entranced and amazed. This has got to be the most sinfully delicious place to be on the whole of earth. Being buried inside of her was like heaven and it actually seemed to clear my mind instead of clouding it. The darkness tried to come in but it was like being in her banished it away from me. I couldn't stop it nor did I want to stop it. Her muscles were wrapped so tightly around me I couldn't fathom how I existed BEFORE having sunken in. That's when more of a memory popped up.

Remembering that night I knew it was. She was beneath me as I remembered telling her 'I'll always love you my Usa…'. It was fleeting but it was there and it was real. It felt more real than any of the memories I had gained since I left the dark chamber. Now I was back where I knew on every level I belonged. This felt right, this felt like home. I felt her legs shift to wrap around me more tightly.

Pulling me in as if afraid I'd leave. That would never happen. I couldn't stop the pulsing need within to begin to plunge deep inside of her. It was slow at first to give us both a minute to get used to it. For her I knew it had been several months easily. I had been with the dark kingdom for several months now. For me, I hadn't had anything since that memory of her, and who knew how long ago THAT was.

It was beginning got show since I wanted to plow into her like a madman, but held myself back not just for her sake but to let me keep my own sanity for just a bit while longer. Being inside of her was as magical as it was maddening considering how pleasure filled it was to be in her. I heard her call out for more but wanted to wait this out just a bit. I pulled her closer in towards me as I used it to slow down our pace.

If I didn't I was going to come sooner than I wanted to. I was the prince of the negaverse…I shook my head, and even if I wasn't I was still a damned prince. I should be able to hold out long enough to make sure my enticing blonde got hers first. Especially as she began to ride me herself. Using her leg muscles to go up and down, as I briefly let my eyes roll to the back of my head from the ecstasy of it.

"Hai!" she cried out, and I felt my body react. I pulled on her by her hip and shoved myself hard onto her. Letting her feel me more deeply in her. Her tight heat felt like it was stealing my very breath from me and yet all I wanted was more of it. I'll gladly drown in her if that's what this resulted in. She clutched onto me as I pressed her more firmly into the tree, "Mine!" I snapped out just as my hips snapped against hers.

Her whimpers for more make me harden and fasten my pace as I begin to plow into her more deeply than before. She encourages the effort as I lose control over my lower half and give her what both of our bodies want. Complete and utter lack of control. My hips snap up against hers as she cries out. My own voice is harsh but demanding of more from us both as I feel her thrusting back towards me.

Her own body was demanding more of me which just made me thrust harder and faster against her as I felt the cum rising in my balls. I felt it ready to explode when she said, "I love you Mamo – chan!" I didn't know why that made my body heat up. I thought it was in anger at hearing another man's name called out in pleasure but I knew somehow it wasn't. I wanted to know more. I wanted the truth.

That's when I felt her orgasm spring to life. Heard her cries echoing through the mid night hours as she came all over my member. The heat before that I thought was in anger was in my arousal over hearing the name I knew instinctively was my own. That was when the crystal light up and called to me to be healed. I felt the warmth from it as I felt her muscles gripping me from her own orgasm and couldn't stop it.

I came…hard. I sunk in as far as I could go and smashed us together. My skin now in physical contact with the broach though I hardly noticed. I only felt her muscles wrapped tightly around me as flashes of our life together in BOTH lifetimes came back to me. Whether it was just us as friends, lovers, just all of it. I remembered the truth of everything and all during the best orgasm I'd had yet.

When the flashing light faded Usagi looked stunned by that. I guess she hadn't expected the crystal to do that, "I wasn't expecting that big of a light show." She explained. I caressed her face, "Thank you…again." I kissed her passionately as I was happy that we were once again together and that once more despite Beryl's tricks I was no longer under her influence, "I love you my Usa…" the very words I said to her that night. She smiled, "I love you to Mamo – chan!" as she kissed me deeply.


	75. midnight soak

**LoveInTheBattleField** : thank you.

 **Guest** **(1)** : oh yeah he's so much fun and surprisingly easy to write. I think its cause there was so much potential with him being evil and how his interactions could have been with Moon and it didn't happen much but only in small doses. We needed more of them as she tried and more of his own conflict and more on his side of how that looked, so this is my way of giving us that. if I had an idea to work with I could possibly do a first season thing on the 'forbidden love' between them, how it happened, developed and more so how she eventually frees him. that would be fun as a story to do. hhhhmmmm, I wonder if it would be possible to tie it into THIS one as a prequel….? Interesting.

 **Joanne** **Frances** **Tiano** **Cajilig** : come to think of it in the anime she had to do it several times. Usagi kept reaching Mamoru from within and healing him and Beryl kept getting more and more pissed off with it and losing him over and over again. but she couldn't accept that even evil he wanted to be with Usagi, the moon princess over herself. I think its why in the end she infused Metallia with him to make the spell stronger so that not even the crystal could break the connection. She just didn't could on the pure love of their locket doing the trick. The ace up Usagi's sleeve. And yeah I think for them she's his drug and neither care. Lol and Beryl does have a small brain its just filled with a hunger for power and him which makes her have weak spots bigger than most. Her lust for him and hungry for power make her have more blind spots than the camera's at my work which allow me to have 'fun' in the ladies room with a certain guy friend of mine. lol

 **Serenity24Luna** : oh yeah and most definitely. Lol

 **Oreo596** : yeah to be honest I haven't had a whole if any at all of ANY of my oreo creations. Lol I've been enjoying baking them but I've really just enjoyed the positive feedback I've been getting from people I give them to. much like when I create these drabbles or stories, I enjoy the feedback as much as I enjoy writing them out for you all. It's a creative outlet that gives me happiness but the real happiness is when I get to read how you all enjoyed them. as for the little tid bits I knew I had to add things in here or there to give it just the tiniest bit of depth to NOT just be another evil tux drabble but to give it a little more life than before. its why the memories started to slowly come back to him. he was beginning to remember and because they matched up with certain events he was more inclined to believe it than not to. 😊

5 reviews, nice, lets see where this next one gets us, please read and review!

Midnight soak

Drabble 275

Prince Endymion POV

I finally managed to get away. After two weeks of negotiations we finally had our last big meeting between the planets. Queen Serenity finally managed to convince my parents of the benefits of her daughter's marriage to me. I had never been more thrilled. Yes it would be great for our currently warring planets to come together in union and be a part of the Silver Millennium but the reason I was so happy was because her daughter and I, Serenity, finally got to be together.

We weren't even supposed to be together and thanks to Serenity convincing her mother that not only would it be beneficial but that to be in love with her husband as her mother did with the king before his unfortunate death, would be new and unfortunately on my planet nearly unheard of. My father had the stroke of luck to fall in love with my mother during their courtship before he asked for her hand.

I felt the same way towards Serenity, I fell I love with her after the first meeting. Unable to get her out of my mind and choosing to go to more meetings with my parents rather than skipping out to go harems with my generals. Not that they minded. I saw them flirting with Serenity's guards on several occasions and although Malachite tried to act in-different I knew for a fact that he had Venus in his eye sights and only on a rare occasion did a young woman manage to do that and hold her own in a battle of verbal and physical wits.

So when the last meeting happened Queen Serenity stated they would get the paperwork finalized so that we could become an official courtship couple. My beloved had never looked more happy in a meeting before. I almost laughed. However, we were both told that till the paperwork had become official that we weren't to see one another. This was disheartening and for the life of me I tried to stay away.

I truly did, but there was only so much extra training one could do to pass the time by. In this case I had done enough training with swords and hand to hand combat to tire out my trainers and to make Malachite roll his eyes and tell me to just rest. I couldn't though. My love filled my mind and whether it be during sleep, eating, or training I thought about her. I was just that damned excited by this prospect.

She made me happy. So when I decided to go see her I snuck out and used the transporter to get to the moon. Landing safely in the outskirts I used our hidden path to find my way to the insides of the moon kingdom. Serenity had shown them to me when she knew I was to be trusted with such a secret. They were put in place as a precaution in case the palace was ever over run and the royals and others needed an escape.

The tunnels were used in secret by only the Queen's royal guard so only they knew it like the backs of their hands. Serenity told me her mother only had them put in place as a last resort. I knew it was also because the great Queen didn't want to think anyone would try anything but at the same time as a ruler of people knew she had to be smart and not just hopeful. So the tunnels existed and the regular guards wouldn't know of it.

Well I shouldn't say wouldn't know of it but they wouldn't know it the way the royal guards did so I strolled through it and made my way to Serenity's room without being seen or making a peep. It was after I had carefully open and closed her bedroom door that I found that her bed was empty. The spread itself was disturbed indicating that she had been in it but only shortly. I frowned as I had been hoping to spend some time with her. I went out towards her balcony and saw that there were only a few guards.

Once they moved to another spot, more than likely on rotation, I jumped down, using the intricate structure to aid me and got to the ground with relative ease as I moved about to avoid being caught and tried to figure out where she could have gone to. I had to think and act fast as the guards were constantly on the move. I managed to make it to the gardens and hide in some shrubbery. I rolled my eyes as the greenery was poking me.

That's when I recalled Serenity telling me about the lake and how it looked beautiful in the dark of night. Like it was almost creepy but in a magical beautiful spellbinding sort of way. I started to make my way there as further recollection told me that she sometimes went there when she couldn't sleep from stressing about issues. It was a shot in the dark cause another place she liked to visit when she was stressed was the kitchen.

However, as she expressed to me with a giggle, the kitchen help didn't like it when she'd eat the chocolate that they planned to use to make desserts with. They'd have to go to the market the next day to get more. I sincerely hoped she wasn't in there. There was more likely to be people in there to catch me versus at the lake. No one really guarded the lake. So I made my way there, playing pop goes the weasel as I hopped about to avoid the few guards from finding me as I made my way over there.

I bleakly wondered how Serenity did it when I got through and was near the lake. That's when I knew it was years of dodging them that lead to her innate ability to sneak about as she wished to, especially when I heard water splashing a bit nearby. Clearing through the trees nearby I saw her nearly see through nighty on a large rock by the small section of sand by the lake. It was then that the sight that I already knew would be there took my breath away.

I had seen Serenity nude before, that wasn't new for me. I had even ravished her naked body many times in fact but this…I swallowed, was a new sight to see altogether. The sight of her wet naked form as she glistened in the water, the droplets falling down her perfect form with the near slow stream and yet to fast to watch every droplet, as I nearly swallowed my own tongue in sheer admiration of her beauty.

Her hair was down in long waves and covered her partially. Part of them over her breasts but allowing her nipples to peak through, as if to say 'hi' and 'welcome' in the same word. She had no idea that I was standing there and right now I was glad cause kami – sama DAMN! She looked incredible. She dove in under the water and without thinking, knowing she couldn't hear me I started to take off the prince garb I had on. Sword down, chest plates off and down to only my breaches at this point I saw her coming back up.

She flung her hair back over her head in this intoxicating manner that had me licking my lips as I started to take off my shirt and unbuckle myself. Her hair still barely covered her breasts as the rest was back over and plastered to her back. So when she opened her eyes and saw me, her initial reaction was nearly in fear till she recognized me and smiled a come hither smile that would make even the most willful man succumb to her beauty.

Mermaids didn't have a shot of being able to lure a man to sea as she did. A simple smile from her could render the most powerful man weak in the knees. However, as she beckoned me to come to her my stupid brain refused to formulate commands to the rest of my body to move forward! Instead she decided to start to walk towards me and like a mute my jaw dropped as I watched more of her silky smooth body being shown off by my princess.

Her whole form was now showing off as I watched her perfect body, curly and dipped in all the right placed showed me what I could have if my brained would work long enough to move me, "You coming in, or am I going to have to finish off what I started?" her words penetrated the haze in my mind as I stripped faster than my body could handle as I nearly tripped over my feet four to five times before I finally entered the water naked as her.

"You better not finish without me." I warn as I walk towards her. The water feels great as I get deeper and deeper into it. its when she's within arm's length that I grab onto her and pull her to me. kissing her long and deep as our wet, naked bodies grind up against one another. I drag her out of the water and onto the sandy area before laying her down on it. I pull some of my clothing from nearby and put it under her head.

She pulls me back in as we wordlessly give each other orders on what we want. I massage her breasts with my hands before enveloping them into my mouth as she feels up my own skin before landing her hand on my shaft and rubbing against him slowly. Eventually wrapping her hand around him as I moved my own hands down to spread her legs wider so I can massage her most tender area.

When she starts to keen against my hands and the magic their producing on her body I can feel my own member aching to be inside of her. "Please!" she calls out, not to loudly as she doesn't want to attract anyone over here. we may be pretty removed from the guards, but one doesn't want to chance it since with the darkness also brings out silence. We didn't want to be caught or interrupted so we did what we could to be silent as we slowly revved the other one up into a fevered pitch of ecstasy.

"Endymion please…" her voice was low, but heady as she urged me to make us one once more and I wasn't about to deny her. Without another thought in my mind, especially since my brain couldn't function past lake nymph as a new nickname for her, I moved in and pushed forward to slide all the way into her crevice. Her head flung back as I pressed till my balls were compressed against her skin as well.

She grasped onto me, her nails digging into my shoulders, not that I cared, and left little marks, once again not that I cared. I pulled out only a little bit before I pushed in again and felt her muscles clenching around me. As if she was trying to keep me locked in her, much like her legs muscles were doing as she wrapped them around me in an effort to keep me in her tight quiver, something I was oh so willing to do for the rest of our lives.

"I love it when you pull me in tightly…" I admit to her as I pull her legs far enough apart so I can move inside her with more ease. "But I still gotta move." I joke as she relents and lets me move one leg up and over my shoulder. I loved seeing her so wonton. I knew she only ever let me see her this free and without borders to put up. Her skin looked wonderful in the bleak lighting that was out. She looked ethereal and I had to blink a few times as she nearly glowed with the water still glistening off of her.

One could and would confuse her for an otherworldly unicorn type of creature, for her beauty was essentially sparkling from the water and her eyes, those bright blue orbs were darkened with love, passion and lust as they stared right at me and into the deepest reaches of my soul. No one could ever possibly read me as she did. Not especially as she clenched her inner muscles around me and made me feel like I could cum before her.

I held myself fast though and stopped myself from letting that happen. I wanted to savor these moments with her. who knows when I'd be able to slip out again and see her before we had technically been permitted to. being with her, in her now was a midnight snack so to speak. I would have my way with her officially soon enough but for now, this was one last sneak hopefully to be with her, even more so now with her legs holding me in as she was. She even lifted one of her legs to pull me in closer to her.

It was a vixen like thing to do that turned me on even more to her. I didn't think that was possible but as she pulled me in thus pushing me in even deeper I felt myself not only loosing control of my sped and rhythm but also of my iron clad control to make this last. She did always somehow sexually manage to get her way. Yet why complain when your balls deep in the moist tightest heat you'd ever had.

It was like saying no to chocolate or whatever other food or dessert that was you orgasm food. For me it was tasting her, but that would come another time. I had already slipped I her and that was what I wanted…for now. Later would come more. "Please!" she begged. I could see it in her eyes, she was ready to come and she wanted me to come with her. I wanted to try to make it last longer but when she clenched once more I knew it was a matter of minutes.

She always did get her way. Before I could think any further on it, she was bucking her hips in time with mine. I plowed harder and faster into her, my sped was greatly increasing as I was losing the battle to be slow and gentle with her. her nails were leaving marks of fire down my back and shoulders. I grunted from it but reveled in the notion that I was that damned good as she cried out into the night.

Her orgasm catching her off guard as her muscles seized up around my shaft. I grunted once more and thrust into her hard enough to move her up on the sand as I felt my balls slapping against her hard. I could hear her sounds echoing into the night knew she was enjoying the last remnants of her orgasm. I myself could hold no longer and finally allowed myself to cum into her sweet heated core.

We both came down shortly after that. Taking a brief moment to enjoy the aftermath of our shared passions. It wasn't till we started to see more light coming out that we knew we had to wrap this up and leave. If she wasn't found for the morning checks her mother would have a field day and if I wasn't found it would be leaving my brothers in arms to cover for me while looking for my ass to.

I didn't feel like dealing with that…again so instead I helped her up and got dressed back in my prince garb as she got her nighty back on. I enjoyed the view she made as she wrung out more water from her hair and tried to knock out any sand from it to. "I can't wait to see you again." I told her. she kissed me in response, "How'd you know where I'd be?" she asked curious asi pulled her in towards me,

"I remember you telling me where you went to whenever you were stressed." She looked touched, "I'm just glad it wasn't the kitchen." Now she just raised a brow and a 'this better be good' brow at me. "Well I don't think I could have snuck in there and NOT been caught." I laugh off as she agreed. " Probably not. Their well aware of my night-time habits." We both laughed and kissed before we parted ways, for the last time hopefully to.


	76. Sexual meditation

**LoveInTheBattleField** : thanks.

 **Joanne** **Frances** **Tiano** **Cajilig** : oh yeah and to be honest till I did it neither did I. I knew I was open to different things, but I didn't know I'd be open to that. and don't worry about the boyfriend thing, just do you. And yeah a great sex life is healthy in a relationship. and don't be, yes the sex life is good but it hasn't lead to anything long term…hopefully soon though.

 **SerenityxEndymion** : thanks, this one was sweet and cutie so yeah as long as I get requests for it I will.

 **Guest** **(1)** : you know I've always felt that way to. ironic considering the times. lol

 **Guest** **(2)** : Thanks and as long as people keep requesting them I'll keep writing them. its become a norm for me to do on Sundays. Hell, its strange when I don't update a story on the in between when I take the month off between stories. lol

 **masterray5** : can totally do both. 😊

 **Oreo596** : yeah I was going to get more detailed with that but it would have been to long. I can imagine that to, plus with Queen Serenity there, I have a feeling that Chibi Usa would act differently around her grand-moon mama. Not that she doesn't respect Ikuko, but different grandma's get different reactions from grandkids. I know I did from both of mine. one was sweet and loving but strict and wise, the other was just…mind you I'm trying to say this while NOT speaking ill of the dead but she wasn't the type of grandma to bake you cookies or anything in that realm. In fact to be honest, she was a bit of a vindictive little…you know what to many negative words available to describe her, enough said. Lol

 **knowall7** : exactly what I thought.

7 reviews nice, lets see where this one gets us, please read and review!

Sexual meditation

Drabble 276

Mamoru POV

I had been at this for nearly four hours. I could feel sweat nearly pouring off my forehead as I kept my focus maintained. It wasn't easy. I didn't remember it being this hard in the past. Yet as I've had to accept, I was at this from a much younger age in my previous life. I worked to harness my golden crystal's powers in my early teen's rather than late teens as I am now. My past self had had time to adjust and connect with the crystal.

There had been time to make a solid connection that didn't require this level of meditation whereas right now I did. I could sense where most living creatures were on the planet. That much I could do without a lot of stressing myself out on it. I could sense positive and negative energies, that much was clear. What I couldn't do however was heal wounded creatures from a distance like I could do in my previous life.

That was still to far off form a full on connection with. it was like I could get a grasp on the sense of it, but I couldn't make a full on connection. Though I could still hear Malachite's voice from back then in my ears now telling me to relax and let it come to you and NOT to force it. I however was a man that believed in practice makes perfect. So why wasn't that method working for me now?

Why was I struggling with this connection when it should be easier for me? Why was it easier to start in my younger teens than right now when I had more of a want to be focused. I couldn't grasp it and it was seriously starting to frustrate me. It upset me that I couldn't do this with the ease as I thought I could. I figured I'd be able to nail this as I did with studying for classes and getting ahead in them.

Yet this was definitely NOT the same as that. This required a whole new level of focus that drained me mentally and started to aggravate me. I opened my eyes to see that the altered appearance of my place was no longer altered. It was looking more and more like just my regular place rather than something I could see through at the connection I'd had an hour or two ago. It definitely meant that I had lost focus at some point and my efforts to re-connect were more in vein that previously thought.

So when Usagi comes in I know what she's trying to do. The very thing she's tried to do twice now. take my mind away from this process to get me to take a break. "Hey how's it going?" she asked. I knew she was trying to be there for me, I did. However, I still felt a tiny bit jealous that she was able to connect with her silver crystal with a bit more ease than I was with my golden crystal. I know she had been at it for longer but…still.

I disliked myself for feeling jealous of her, it wasn't her fault it was purely me in this moment but I still wanted to have a better connection with my own crystal. For the most part it was just to have a better connection to what was connected to me so I could do better as a warrior myself and be more connected with the earth as it was. Its why the first two times she came in her I told her nicely that I needed some quiet time.

She respected it of course but I knew she could only stay quiet for so long. Its why she came out twice to check up on me. I appreciated her for her efforts, I really did, but while she was the type to encourage others to cheerlead as an aid, I didn't do well with cheerleading. I did well with either silence or with someone who knew I was getting closer themselves and told me I was improving and developing a deeper connection. Usagi meant well but this required a different level of aid that I just didn't have.

It's not like I could bring the generals back to life. Not long enough to give them full lives back here again. the crystals were capable of doing so but I was not capable of generating or focusing long enough to make that happen…not yet. Which was another reason why I wanted to make this work. I wanted to be able to bring my brothers back, the generals when the time was right so that not only did I have them back but that so did the girls.

I could tell they missed them from time to time and there was no amount of possible love interests that kept their interest long enough for them to make a real connection. They were like sisters to me and I a brother to them so I wanted to do this for them. It would also be my way of saying sorry for going dark side on them for a period of time. However, that wasn't going to be happening anytime soon if I couldn't make this connection work.

"Not so great." I admit, nearly at my own defeat as my head is still hung low, I still want to feel successful in some small manner to make the last four hours count for SOMETHING. I hated wasting this much time, energy and effort into anything and not come out with something. It aggravated me even more. "Usagi once I manage to get this connection together even for a moment, I will stop so we can have movie." She smiles, "Its going to take time Mamo – chan." She tells me.

A needed to have a reminder of that. I didn't want to grumble at her though, it wasn't her fault, it was my own. My own agitation wasn't helping either. Problem was I couldn't help the negative thoughts from entering my mind. Usagi even tried to touch my shoulders in comfort, but all that did was distract me. "Please Usagi." The plea was just to give me a little bit more time to get this right. She smiled, nodded and got back up and went back to my room to let me have some more time at this.

Usagi POV

Mamo – chan was working extra hard at his connection with the golden crystal. I understood why though. It was hard for him to formulate the connection since there was no one to really be able to help him in the ways that he needed it. I tried what I could, but I couldn't sense how deeply he was into the meditation as someone who worked with that. Rei couldn't do it since she was away on a retreat with her grandfather to promote the temple.

They still did need to get donations in to keep it up and running and unfortunately the donations made by people randomly walking by didn't always cut it. Plus, her grandfather did have a habit of trying to hit on females so she was needed with him to help him be professional. Mamo – chan just choose to try and get this connection all done without any help during her business trip. So instead I tried the best way I could even though it wasn't what he was really asking for. So instead when I went back into his room, I formulated a plan.

Getting a plan in mind I changed out of the clothes I had there and put on something a little less comfortable and a little more sexy. Afterall what man who loves and lusts after his girlfriend could say no to such a sexual display. Thank kami though for Minako for talking me into getting a few toys for the bedroom. Some of them I had to look up the purpose and the names of but eventually I opened up to the idea and even toyed around with them by myself first before deciding when and how to implement them.

I put on an open stitch teddy with the breasts cut out and a thong attachment then threw one of his shirts on top to throw him off the scent as it were and lastly, pulled out a jeweled anal plug and after applying a bit of spray on oil, managed to slip it into me. I wasn't used to it so it took me a few minutes to get it in and at the right angle to before, once I made sure that it would pop out with a few body shifting movements, walking out of the room.

"I think its time for a break." I had his shirt on buttoned only half-way up. He looked frustrated still, so I made sure to be a little bit more vocally forceful, "Mamo – chan!" I watched his head come up as he took in the sight of me in his shirt. "Isn't it a bit early to be turning in?" he asked. I rolled my eyes at his own nativity sometimes. "Who says I'm turning in?" I asked as I unbuttoned and dropped his shirt to reveal the teddy beneath. Safe to say his eyes bugged out and whatever focus on the meditation there was evaporated.

His focus was entirely on me now as I started to move around in front of him. Enticing him so to speak as I rubbed my hands all over my body making him forget all about what he was previously working on mentally and watching me with rapture as I engaged his visual sense for all of him to see. I could already see my talents working as his pants were getting uncomfortable to sit in. I smiled as I spun around and bent over.

When I pulled my cheeks slowly apart and let him see the jeweled plug in me I heard his gasp and turned my head around to see his eyes glued to the shiny fake jewel inside the little plug. I smiled around rose back up turning around as he seemed dazed by the sight as his eyes slowly rose to see me walking with purpose towards him. I got in front of him and spun around again so that my rear with the jewel was facing him once more.

Only this time up close and personal as I bent to my knees, kneeling and essentially straddling his legs as he placed his hands on my rear. I could feel his hands massaging my ass as he even toyed with the jewel in the toy within and rubbed on my clit to, his fingers even dipping in through the front to get me going even more than I already was. When he managed to slip in two fingers then three, I was already thrusting back on him.

Riding his fingers felt so great as he would so slowly pump in then speed up while still playing with my rear. It was a nice play to do this as it elicited new feelings for both of us sexually. I for one couldn't fully see his actions so it added to the inhibition within us both to keep going and enjoy the experience. "Kami – sama Usagi…" he muttered as he started to rub on my butt even more than before. I enjoyed the attention and looked back as I saw him gently bite at and lick my butt before giving it a small slap.

While my Mamo – chan was a breast guy even he had to admit he could be a butt guy too and this was one of those times he was caught off guard and pulled into appreciating mine. So, when he started to slowly, but effectively pulling the plug out it elicited a moan of approval from me before he moved around and mounted me from behind. Thankfully there was enough oil on me for him to slip in with ease especially since he was so big.

"Oh Mamo – chan!" I couldn't help but gasp as his much bigger and thicker length filled me up to capacity back there. The toy was nice and fit snuggly in, but he was much bigger than that little toy was. It anything it merely aided in him slipping in with ease back there. It almost knocked me off my hands and onto my elbows. His hands on my hips stopped that from happening though I was hard pressed to wonder when his pants came off long enough to get his thick length out to slip it inside of me.

Perhaps when I was enjoying the pleasure so much, I didn't hear the sound of his zipper. In any case I didn't care as he was in me all the way as I was in front of his doggie style. It wasn't one that we got into often as he usually preferred the front versus the back as did I but to do this when the mood struck us was definitely a nice change up. Especially when he began to thrust in and out at a slow but filling pace.

Both of us getting used to it as he went slower than usual. Probably trying to gauge my reaction to this as we didn't do it that often. "Oh Usa…" he moaned as he gripped my hips hard. His length pushing in as he muttered, "Oh you have no idea how good your ass looks." It was also on rare occasions where he was pretty verbal about what he liked since we were both so in the moment and going as a faster pace but since we were going so slowly at the moment he had a chance to actually compliment me.

"MMMmmm, your so big…" and I meant that to, he was huge and knew how to make it last long to. like right now even as he reached down and toyed with my clit and lips again making me moan, he only thrust a little bit harder into me. I couldn't help but clench myself around his member as he pushed all the way in making him moan again this time louder as I went to push myself back on him.

"Please…" Though I didn't know what I was begging for. More of this? To go fast? Both? Damn I felt conflicted it was all so good I didn't want the pleasure to stop. It was when he pulled me up from the floor pulling me back into his lap and sitting with him in me making me almost scream from the maximum penetration that he said, "Please what?" the low sensual tone had me almost ready to cum right then and there.

I felt like I was going to babble like an idiot but managed to get out the first words that came to mind, "Make me cum." For a moment I thought I was being to blunt about it till he grunted in guttural words, "Say it again." the order was so hot that I listened and obeyed, "Make me cum." I utter, and try to ride him only to have him use his manly strength to, while I was still sitting with him in me, flip me around to facing him and my legs over his shoulders. "I want to see your face while you cum." He explained.

He then used muscular arms to pump me up and down on his hard as a rock cock. I could only hold onto him as he took control of the ride and rode me hard, I tried to regain some form of balance only for him to say, "I've got you." I gave up knowing he did as he grunted and thrust me on his rigid length. I couldn't help the sounds that came out of my mouth as we both were building up to an amazing joint orgasm.

It was when I started to play with myself since his arms were a bit busy that he groaned again, "Keep doing that…so hot…" his words make me rub on myself and slip a finger then two in as he kept pumping himself hard into me. "Mamo – chan!" I could feel it ready to cum as he pumped harder and faster into me. There was no preparation for it. Our orgasms hit at the same time as I continued to rub letting the orgasm continue on for just a bit longer. So, when he pulled out and set me on the ground, he removed my hand and licked me clean.

It was such a sweet and erotic thing to do that as he kept going at it, I couldn't help but build up again and riding the waves of my last orgasm I had another. His tongue doing magic on my body as I cried out as wave after wave of pleasure passed through me. Only when my now second orgasm passed through me did I finally feel wiped out…for the time being. "That was…wow, incredible." He managed to get out.

I couldn't help but agree as he laid down next to me on the floor. He would come to find out later on that day that the orgasm gave him the relief he needed to alleviate his frustrations and build a better connection to his crystal. Realizing this though also meant that he craved sex before he'd start to focus himself and would strengthen his connection to his crystal even faster than he thought, I wasn't about to complain though. Once again sex with your soul mate saves the day…I was still waiting for that to catch on though.


	77. torture tape?

**LoveInTheBattleField** : thanks. 😊

 **Joanne** **Frances** **Tiano** **Cajilig** : okay what's the idea?

2 reviews, nice, lets see where this one gets us, please read and review!

Torture tape…?

Drabble 278

Diamond POV

I couldn't believe how stupid I was to get caught. I made the mistake of thinking the servant's quarters would be accessible and NOT under surveillance, but they put one at the entrance for their safety. That meat head Malachite caught me as I was trying to make my way towards the royal couples chambers. My sources had guaranteed me that she would be alone in there tonight for me to enjoy the visual pleasure of.

HIS royal ass-ness was out of town for a conference that he was giving a speech at for the health care system. She had stayed behind to take a break from traveling and to be with their kids. So I knew I'd have a chance to see her WITHOUT him around. The plan had been simple enough to make it to another room through the servant's quarters then make a decent jump onto their balcony so I could watch her as I pleased. The young maid who gave me the information was disgruntled with the Queen.

Apparently she was disgruntled that the King only had eyes for his wife and had rebuffed the advances so the Queen instead put her in another section AWAY from disturbing the King when he was at home. She wanted to have a method to be able to exact her anger on so she found me after a meeting one day and told me how I could view the Queen. I was stunned of course but the smirk she had on her face of being rebuffed told me she wasn't one to take 'no' lightly so instead of questioning it I took the advantage…and now here I was.

She had forgotten about the new security system and when I tried to explain my way out of the situation, claiming to have a meeting of sorts, she had rushed off to avoid my being able to pin anything on her. Not wanting to lose her job and probably wanting to still see if she could work her way to being back around him. Malachite hadn't bought my tall tale though and before I knew it, I was sitting strapped to a chair in a basement of sorts. There was another general down here though, Jadeite.

I think he was the fire senshi's husband. He looked notably upset to as Malachite did as they both walked in and locked the door behind them. "So, you think it's acceptable to stalk our Queen?" Malachite asked me. There was no nonsense when dealing with him. I could tell he wasn't the joking type, but I couldn't help myself, "Stalking isn't what I'd call it." The sarcasm wasn't lost on him as he walked over and slapped me so hard, I could almost hear a ringing sound in my head.

"Then what would you call sneaking up into the Queen's chambers to watch her other than stalking?!" he demanded. "I don't think treating this likes it no big deal is the angle you want to tread here." Jadeite remarked, his own face a warning of what both could do. "Oh?" I near snot towards him. He walks forward now to, "No, cause last we were told was that the King declared you an enemy." Oh yeah little tid bit…I sighed.

Apparently its NOT a good idea to hint at what devastation could be caused if powerful rulers in their own right, DIDN'T allow us access to their planet. Serenity, the lovely Queen had wanted to reason with us and try to make things happen, but my repeat attempts, and failures at that, to win over her heart WHILE her husband was there and when he wasn't, again bad move on my part, only succeeded in making enemies of him.

I think the last straw was when I tried to make nice with the fire senshi, Mars, she sensed my intentions and not only did she tell me off and gave no care that I myself was a prince but made sure that the royal couple and the guards knew that I was bad news. My temper flared that day as I ordered her to bow to me as I was of higher ranking than she was. Unfortunately, I was unaware that she herself was a princess.

We didn't know that the guardians of the other planets were actually princesses to them as well, an oversight that got our clan expelled from the palace as Serenity herself chastised me before tossing me out herself. She didn't even let the guards do it. Apparently, the rumors were true, don't mess with the senshi. Or their queen. She didn't hesitate to shove me out the doors and to tell me to go shove my pompous attitude up my ass.

The king never looked happier as they went back inside. I hadn't thought however that I had been made an enemy though. I bet it was more the king on that one. Serenity was more forgiving than to let something as silly as my conversation with her senshi stop us from being civil. Even if I may have let my temper flare and may have let my powers show forth a little bit that day. That hadn't been to smart to.

Apparently its not a good idea to unintentionally make Mars use her fire shield to stop a small energy blast. Ergo enemy. Had she just let me talk some sense into her that wouldn't have had to happen though. I still blame her mostly but do take my fair share of the blame for letting the fire senshi's own fiery temper get the better of me. I should have known better. Hell, even Sapphire that day looked at me with 'nice going you idiot' look on his face. At least I hadn't been as bad as Emerald was.

Her higher than though glare she sent to Serenity on several occasions when she invited us over to converse was enough to have me glare at her to stop. Apparently, she had a thing against the Queen for some reason. Never met before but it didn't stop her from hating the Queen for all she was worth. Serenity took it in kind though and usually ignored it, even if she did stop inviting Emerald over prompting Emerald to feel slighted from the Queen.

Even Rebeus told her it was her attitude in general that got her uninvited to many of the meetings held. I knew she felt she should have something better but if she kept acting up it would ruin things for all of us, so the uninvited part was really a blessing in disguise…till now. Only this time it was my error in judgement and no one else's…maybe that girls who gave me the way in but that was for another time.

"This is just a misunderstanding." I tried. Neither believed it. I didn't believe it. "Alright I'll bite, what was it then? What was this grand misunderstanding?" Jadeite said as Malachite looked at him like he went nuts. Taking it though I said, "I came to meet with the Queen to warn her of one of my aids, Emerald." I said, having no real problem throwing the trashy clan member under the bus. Yes, she was easy on the eyes, but she tried way too hard to make an impression and her shrilly voice was enough to give anyone a headache.

Not to mention there was nothing down to earth about her. she couldn't even be in the same ball- park to be compared to the Queen. However, she did serve her purposes every now and then, this being one of them. A patsy if you will. That little obvious lie however truthful in some manners it was only earned me a punch from Malachite. Man did that ass have a nasty left hook. "Your lying." He snarled.

True but that wasn't the point. I had to try to get myself out of this, "Its amusing the see him try to wiggle his way out of this." Jadeite pointed out. While Jadeite may have initially did this for amusement purpose's I was going to run with it. "I'm not trying to wiggle out of anything, Emerald has been trying to get back into favor with the Queen, she was out from our grounds and I was afraid that she might have come here on her own accord." It's not too far-fetched, I think…right…?

Malachite hit me again, enough to force me to see stars this time and break my nose, "The woman may be a cunny little bitch but she's not smart enough to get past our forces. You weren't." The snide remark coming from the general isn't lost to me. I glare at him. "Tell us the truth." He demands slamming another fist into me. I had a small feeling this was more like orders from the king to do this if I had ever been caught.

"Doing the kings dirty work must get hard after a while." I can't help but smile as he slams his fist into my face again. Damn that one hurt. "Trust me I'm enjoying this." He replied and I could see it in his eyes. he did enjoy inflicting pain on me. perhaps it was something he knew his king would enjoy doing. The tales of their brotherhood reached far so I knew the king probably complained to him about me on occasion and this was in some form the king getting even with me, I just knew it.

That's when Jadeite look like he got a light bulb moment in his face and to be honest the smile that formed seconds later had me gulping more than the punches Malachite gave me did. Said general noticed this and looked back, "What?" he asked him, "I think I have the perfect torture for him." he took off before either of us could say anything about it. It was ten huffing minutes later that the general came back in with a wheeled in small table with a laptop on it. I was as curious as Malachite was until he went to Jadeite in an effort to stop him.

"Are you nuts?! That was a joke earlier!" Jadeite however came back with, "I think this'll make him sing like a canary. Let's just give it a shot." he appealed to him as I spoke up, "What's with the shot and tell here?" mistake on my part…again as Malachite turned to me, "You got something to say?" I nearly spat at the general. he turned to his counterpart, "Give it a shot. I want to see him flounder around now."

Now I was concerned and a bit curious. That is until Jadeite grabbed two weird contraption tweezer looking things that looked like something Tinkerbell's OBGYN would use. My head was held in place by Malachite as Jadeite slipped them only my eye lids preventing me from being able to shut them. Now I was worried, "Guys isn't there something better than this…I mean whatever this is…" there was something about your enemies being silent and smiling at what they knew that you DIDN'T know that was terrifying.

Especially when you knew that they were known for torture and if this was previously a joke to them you KNOW it must be out of the box thinking which made it all the more worse. So when Malachite hit play and Jadeite push me closer to the screen only to see the images that began to play out I could feel my blood drain from my face. My eyes darting about the room to avoid the scene unfolding but unable to ignore the sounds coming from it. I gripped onto the chair tightly as I grit my teeth and hoped to hell that I could withstand this.

King Endymion POV (one month ago)

I watched my lovely wife walk back in from kicking that shit stain out of the palace. For good I had hoped. I hated that guy so much, it bordered on loathing. Having the gall to hit on my wife in FRONT of me, then try to persuade Mars to let him be closer to her, then treat her like that AFTERWARDS, he was an ass and he got the butt kicking he needed, though I would have done worse, by my beloved.

I couldn't help myself as I grabbed her by the arm, gently of course and lead her to my office nearby. I locked the doors as she saw the animalistic look in my eyes. "I have to admit you may have had some points on D - " I didn't let her finish. I was to hard to let her go on as I pushed her back into the giant desk of mine. She kissed me feverishly to as I pushed her rump up on the desk and shoved papers around.

I accidentally kicked the stand where we had done a recorded broadcast's in the office and got an idea. I went down and grabbed the camera, making sure to grab a new tape so that I wasn't recording over something meant for other people and making sure that it wasn't in anyway hook up even wirelessly to the outside world. Or even in the palace. Seeing nothing connected to it and nothing on the screen indicating that I was free to record whatever we wanted and what I wanted was to do something we RARELY did outside the bedroom.

"In here?" she asked, her eyes darting around as she smiled, in tune with me. I didn't respond as I set up the camera too catch us both and went to her, lifted up her dress and pulled aside her panties to play with her. "Oh yes…" she muttered as I felt her quickly becoming moist and wet. "Please!" she muttered as she gripped onto me. I couldn't resist as I unbuckled and shoved my pants down to reveal how ready I was.

She gripped on which only made me moan louder than I already was, "Yes!" I hissed as she pumped him a few times, getting him easily hard. Before I could even think about it, I batted her hand away and pushed up into her. Her shocking gasp as I planted myself deep inside of her moist heat had me grunted from the pleasure of it. I looked over at the recording camera and couldn't help but smirk.

I turned back to her and pulled her right leg around my waist and her left one over my shoulder. I wanted to see how she reacted to the sight of us on camera out here at this angle to. "Please!" she begged as I began to thrust slowly into her. Trying to make this last even though every fiber of me wanted to shove my cock into her as deeply as possible as a speed that was definitely faster than this was.

I grunted my own pleasure as I thrust my hips forward and felt her whole body take me in. Her hands gripping onto me still as the panties that provided very little barrier to me from getting in were now pulled to the side and glided up along my length as I pushed in and out. The pace getting stronger as I continued to push forth into her. "More!" she cried, biting her lip to prevent herself from being too loud.

She still tried for modesty around here when everyone KNEW that if they heard us to look and walk the other way unless it was someone in peril. Otherwise it was best NOT to disturb us. I kept up the thrusting pace and after a beat couldn't help myself, I reached upward and grabbed at the top half of her dress and pulled it down enough to reveal her perfect mounds to my hands as I massaged and gripped them.

There was something wonderful about having them in my hands as I massaged and gently pinched the nipples. As if they were calling out to me. Her legs tightened up around me trying to pull me in closer as I thrust still at a steady pace, wanting to try and savor this as I looked at her face then down to her mounds. Unable to stop myself I leaned in forward and licked and sucked at each of them.

She cried out and bucked her hips towards me. Her inner walls clenching around me as I started to grind my strokes into her. The need to pulsate was getting to strong as I jerked my hips to try to alternate the angles. Her hips were bucking back up at me as I grunted my own pleasure. I could feel the orgasm begin to well up inside of me but I refused to cum before her so I did what I knew was best.

I reached down and after hauled her legs up further, forcing our bodies closer together, forcing me deeper inside of her thus making her cry out louder and causing her head to roll back in ecstasy. She looked so gorgeous in these moments. I couldn't stop myself from enjoying her beauty as I thrust hard and faster into her. Her breasts out on display as I grabbed onto them and thrust harder and faster into her.

Her canting my name at every blow as I felt the need to pulse hit me harder than before. I knew I was forgetting about the camera but didn't care at that moment. I just wanted to cum in her and feel her coming around me. I couldn't stop the cum from rising through my balls any more than I could stop the sun from coming up. So before I knew it I felt her orgasm hit her hard as I release seconds after she did. It took us several minutes to come down from that high, "Damn." I muttered, "Yeah Damn…" she echoed.

Malachite POV (back in the torture chamber)

Diamond barely lasted two minutes of the video that Jadeite confiscated from Endymion and Serenity's private stash. He admitted to stalking the Queen and that he had fallen in love with her. He even begged to have the video turned off. I had to admit Jediete had the right idea to use Diamond's rumored obsession against him. The last thing he'd want to see would be our queen taking it from our king and enjoying every moment of it. It was torture for him as he writhed around in the chair for those two minutes.

That is before he looked around like a wild dog to get out and started babbling on all that he knew. I had to give it to my brother, he knew how to get into people's heads and how to use that against them. In this case we made it open and shut in under a day top's. The queen was safe and sound with her children and the king was made aware of the disturbance and that it was taken care of…he didn't need to know how.


	78. skinny dipping with evil

**SerenityxEndymion** : yeah hopefully that wasn't TO creepy, I just thought there needed to be a reason why he was caught and why the crime was so high. And yeah maybe I could turn it into a drabble.

 **LoveInTheBattleField** : thanks.

 **Guest** **(1)** : aww thank you, yeah that was funny to write. Lol give me another idea and I will. 😊

 **Joanne** **Frances** **Tiano** **Cajilig** : yeah that was but pretty funnily awesome to. Lol and that's fine, I was wondering what all that was.

 **phillynz** : yeah he is a bit of one, but it did get the job done. Lol

 **AimlesslyGera** : of course, the generals are the kings generals for a reason.

 **Guest** **(2)** : yes if it works. Lol

 **masterray5** : glad you enjoyed it, I did enjoy writing out something slight new for a change. Plus the way to do it definitely added to it. As for Jadiete being upset for the disrespect to his wife, cause she burnt Diamonds ass that day. Lol He knows she can handle herself.

 **Oreo596** : oh of course that's how it'd go. He needed to let his mind go for a little while so he could stop focusing so hard to refocus with a slightly clearer mind. And yeah he'd love to bring the generals back.

9 reviews, sweet, lets see where this next one we have gets us, so please read and review!

skinny dipping with evil

Drabble 278

Usagi POV

I couldn't believe the long day that we had just had. Between trying once more to save Mamoru from being evil to saving the sprit instead, which was definitely necessary, to the girls deciding to stay and have fun it had been a long day. My parents didn't even question the girls getting the cabin next to ours as we had some fun in the surrounding area. However when push came to shove once night fell I couldn't find it in me to sleep. I tossed and turned for over an hour and when the clock read 1am I gave up.

I still felt too revved up from seeing Mamoru, or evil Endymion as the girls kept reminding me. I knew Luna felt the same way. I thought I could save him and once more I was weighed down by my inability to do so. He even tried to help us today to, didn't that speak of some form of good still in him? It was hard to convince the girls of this but with Luna never having trusted him to begin with in their ears it was hard.

I had to take a moment to breath for myself. I snuck out of the cabin, making sure NOT to wake anyone that way I could have these moments to think. I didn't bother with my robe since the night air was more fresh and warm than cool. Having the moon light out just felt nice and comforting. It shone brightly on the lake as I went to it. The last place I really saw him at, and the one place that I felt the tiniest bit of connection with.

I sat down by the waterfront as I looked at the statue of the lovers. I wanted to cry for them but didn't have any more tears right now left in me. Everything was so silent other than the occasional owl hooting or random animal movement. The water barely made a sound as the small gusts of wind came by and moved it along. Feeling a need of reprieve I decided to do something new to try and quell my mind and heart, even if only temporary. I shed my night PJ's and walked into the lake.

I reached down till I was only a few feet past where wait level was at neck level and swam gently in the night. Naked as I was I felt the water against my skin in this manner. It was new and different and it felt just nice to do something unexpected. I went under the water, not seeing a damned thing since it was so dark outside, before resurfacing to see the moon light and decided the float on top of the water.

I let my whole front be viewed and become engulfed in the moon light as I closed my eyes even if only for a short period of time. I didn't want to drift to far into the lake. I would repeat this action every few minutes, as I also made sure that no one else was within range to see me. I finally gave up on thinking that way. After all who else would be out here at this time of the night, or technically morning anyways?

Evil Endymion POV

I shimmered back into the area. I couldn't stop myself from thinking about why the sprit went after the moon senshi, then after me. I had initially thought it was due to my having brought her to life but it turns out there may have been a deeper meaning behind it. I had to go back and figure out what it was. Once I arrive back it was as silent as the negaverse was. Nearly as dark as it to as I walked out from the trees.

I hadn't wanted to blow my cover by appearing in a well lite area and freaking people out. I was here to gather information not to have to kill anyone. That maybe something Malachite doesn't mind doing but I did. Why kill if you didn't have to? So I walked towards the statue and marveled at the couple in it. While I didn't feel love nor believe in its concept it didn't mean I didn't grasp that it was significant to others.

People on earth died for each other frequently so yes I understood it had purpose but not where I came from. I understood jealousy, anger and doing my job more. Mostly because Beryl wouldn't tolerate any more failures and it was beginning to feel like Malachite was angry and jealous that Beryl was beginning to favor me over him. If he only knew the very thought of WHY she was favoring me over him made my skin crawl.

There had already been several occasions where she had invited me to her rooms and my ultimate reason for declining them was to focus on obtaining the crystal. I didn't even care that I was lying to her as that wasn't my ultimate focus. No. It should have been but it wasn't. My goal had somehow become helping the moon senshi out whenever I saw her. It was something natural that came to me.

A force in my gut that I couldn't stop…that I didn't want to stop. Yesterday she only made me want to stay around and speak to her. Yet her guardians stopped that from happening. Even she seemed to wish they would give us some privacy. Perhaps that was another reason for my being here now. To see if could catch a glimpse of her. I have the strongest feeling that she's the same blonde that had the star locket from much earlier yesterday.

I couldn't explain why I felt that way but it felt right. So when I moved closer towards the statue I found the pile of clothes by it and immediately felt a shard of hope that maybe it was hers. That shard turned into a thread of excitement at hoping that maybe she was without ALL of her clothes to. I rounded the stature and discovered to my utter joy that she was buck naked floating around on top of the water.

Her perk nipples were standing up outright as her pale skin glowed in the moon light. Her hair was floating a little bit to but not to much. Unable to stop myself I shimmered my own clothes from my body and started to walk out towards her in the water. The thoughts that were going around in my head only intensified when she ducked her body underwater, swam forward a few feet closer, re-appeared completely soaked and naked.

The water that drizzled off of her as she flipped some of her hair back was something straight out of a nuke photo shoot. Her blonde hair fell down her body so perfectly, her breasts on display so wonderfully so and her body so incredible, I felt myself becoming instantly hard at the sight of her alone. Her eyes were still closed as I saw her hair weighing her buns down a bit. She looked so stunning and ethereal. I wanted nothing more than to take her and make her mine…over and over and over again.

She was the moon goddess, and I was about to show her what it felt like to be with a dark prince. I definitely couldn't help the salacious grin that formed on my face. So when she opened them her bright blue orbs flew to mine and in seconds flat she went from hot and more sexy to 'what the fuck?!' as she gasped and splashed me with water. I couldn't help but laugh as she dove under the water to try to get away from me.

I easily picked her lithe body up from under the water, forcing her hair to go all over the place as I pulled her up against my own naked body. The feeling of our nude forms touching stunned her into silence as I pulled her flush against me, "Not so fast moon princess…" I tell her, my voice low as I knew by now she felt the pressure of my arousal against her. Her cheeks I could sense were now flushed with heat as I felt her own body relax naturally into my own. I held her closely with one hand as I caressed the side of her face with the other.

I had never touched her before like this. Never held her in this manner yet it felt so familiar, like I had before. Her skin so smooth to the touch. Her body fitting so well into the frame of my own I felt more at ease and relaxed. "You're not going anywhere." I tell her in a softer but still firm voice. I curve my hand into the side of her face, angling her head towards me as she looks into my eyes. "Mam…Endymion…" if she didn't think I'd notice that slip she was wrong. I held her head more firmly in place.

"I don't know WHO this Mamoru is you keep trying to call me, but I'm not him." She gulped but didn't agree nor disagree. It wasn't the first time she tried to do that. Call me by that name. I knew it sounded familiar on some level, but it was tied behind a mounting headache that only intensified whenever I tried to think on it. However, I had decided at this point that I wanted the moon senshi, this little moon princess for myself.

What Beryl didn't know wouldn't hurt her. In the meantime I was going to make sure that the moon senshi before me forgot all about this Mamoru. "I think it's time I made you forget about this Mamoru and made you know only me…" the shock that went through her as I grinned lecherously at her naked skin. The realization of what I wanted hit home for her as I watched the blush rising to her face as she watched me lean in and kiss her.

The surprised 'ek' turned into a hearty moan of want and need as she gave in. Whoever this Mamoru was he wouldn't be in her as I would be very, very soon. I grabbed her by the legs as I bent in the water and pulled her to wrap around me. The water splashed around as I continued to kiss her. her legs automatically wrapped around me and somehow even though I KNEW we hadn't done this before it FELT like we had.

I needed to feed this driving force to figure out more. Leaving her lip's I trailed a path down to her breasts and sucked a pebble nipple into my mouth as she held my head in place. I slowly guided us out of the water and onto the beachy area where her clothes were. I slowly lowered us onto the ground as she pulled me towards her. I smirked feeling that she was forgetting all about this Mamoru.

I rubbed my fingers up, down and all around her mound. She gasped and writhed in her pleasure for me to see as I slipped one then two digits into her. she flung her head back and watching her derive pleasure from my hand was a breathtaking view to watch. I started to pump my fingers into her. Enjoying hearing her small moans as she tried to keep them contained in the silence of the early morning hours.

Just before she came I pulled my fingers out and heard her whimper right as I slipped my hard as a brick cock into her heated depths. I heard her shocked breath as she inhaled deeply. Grabbing at me for some form of control as I leaned forward and pushed in the rest of the way, "Please!" she gasped as I felt my balls hitting her wet flesh. I gasped onto her upper body and pulled her closer to me.

Her legs wrapped themselves around me as I moved slowly but steadily into her tight hot form. I watched her face change with different expressions ranging from pure ecstasy to uncheck lust towards me. Her hips canting upwards trying to pull me more into her form in near jerky uncontrollable thrusts as I held her pinned down by her wrists to the ground. "You want this…?" I demanded of her.

She muttered something akin to 'yes' as I thrust hard and fast for a little bit before slowing back down, "You want that?" I demanded as I held myself just halfway in as I thrust shorter rounds into her tight heat. It was torturous for us both, but I knew it'd be worth it once she gave in. Her head was nearly thrashing about from the waves of pleasure she was caught up in. I smirked at seeing her reaction.

Clearly she was wrapped up in thinking about me versus this Mamoru. It made my ego swell and gloat as I egged her on, "I knew I'd make you forget about him." She opened her eyes and I had a feeling she was about to say something. I knew I had spoken to soon in reminding her about him, so I did the next best thing. I threw her legs over my shoulders and pushed myself as deeply as possible.

The large O her mouth made told me all that I needed to know as her moan became loud and more salacious as I felt and heard the sounds coming from our joining below. I slammed into her heated depths as she rocked back and forth. Trying to keep some form of sanity within her as I felt her heat pull me in with each thrust I pushed into her. I leaned in closer towards her, pushing her legs up by her front.

Her knees nearly touched her shoulders as she started to cry out. As much as I was enjoying the sounds I was pulling from her I couldn't afford to be heard so I used my powers to throw up a silence guard around so no one would hear either of us scream. I didn't need to be caught and have this abruptly end before it was time to. I was in to deep and I was unwilling to be parted from her so soon.

I began to thrust harder into her. Faster. She reached down, since I had released her wrists from their hold earlier and grabbed onto my ass for better leverage to get me deeper into her. I groaned at the feeling of her trying to get me in deeper. My ego inflated that I was better than any before me, and now I knew that I didn't want there to be any others after me. A fierce need to keep her as mine that had been slumbering deep awoke with a start as I knew I'd need to claim her as mine and make sure it stuck to.

No one else but me would get to have her. The thought of that alone made me swell up even more as I looked down at her form. Felt her surrounding my cock. The feeling was making me harder than before. I felt the pre-cum begin to leak out as I thrust harder and faster into her tight sheath. I was hammering her insides so hard and faster she was being pushed up on the beachy area we were laying on.

Her sounds got louder as I grunted and growled out my own end as I felt her body jerk and spasm beneath me. Her orgasm came crashing down on her as I felt her walls grip me tighter than anything ever before. I growled into the night as I lurched forward and sunk both my cock and teeth into her body. My cock reaching new depths into her as I came harder than anything ever had before and as she screamed out her release as the spasms took control and her grip on me left nail imprints that were beginning to bleed.

It was intoxicating as hell. I never wanted it to end but alas it had to. I could tell I wiped her out as I did myself. Our breathing was becoming subdued and heavy. I looked over at the cabins as I asked, "Which one are you in?" I had a feeling I would have better chances of seeing her again if I made sure she didn't get in trouble from her family. She pointed and said, "Five." Cabin five. I shimmered us into the room I felt she would be in.

The one that held her energy signature now that I was able to sense that. I smiled knowing I'd be able to find her again whenever I wanted to IF I was within range to sense her. I let her go in the mat bed she had on the floor as she drifted off to sleep. I waved my hand over her to grab the clothes on the beachy area and put them back on her, sans the beach. "Till next time…my moon senshi…" I promised as I shimmered out.


	79. match making at the festival

**Joanne** **Frances** **Tiano** **Cajilig** : you know what I thought it was something similar till I found out the truth. To this day I've vowed if I ever do its only with people I trust in an area we wont get caught. lol

 **LoveInTheBattleField** : thanks.

 **Guest** **(1)** : yes evil Endymion is fun to work with. Lol

 **Guest** **(2)** : any plot point in the past and future settings or just anything? And I'll have to research the last two so I can figure those out.

 **Oreo596** : yeah rei wasn't about to take that. Lol yeah Jediete's pretty good on the mental torture for sure. lol

5 reviews, that's nice, lets see where this one gets us, please read and review!

Match making at the festival

Drabble 279

Minako POV

It was the last evening of the festival in Kyoto. The girls were getting ready as they held the festival at my school. I was glad they were nice enough to come out after school to do this with me. I had a booth to help some of the kids catch little fish as prizes. This evening however I had a mission of my own. A love mission. I had been feeling the strings of love tighten little by little for a certain couple and I wanted to get them to cement things before the night was over with that way I could sped up the progress.

Besides, a little push never hurt, especially if it was what they wanted anyways. Usagi had been crushing on Mamoru for months now. Her pride mixed in with fear of rejection was I knew what kept her from expressing herself. With him it was a bit more complicated. He had pride to perhaps even more than she did, but his was more or less based on how their interactions went so I needed to work double time.

See she tried to flirt with him once in a while, but he got so tongue tied by the shock of it that he'd poke fun and dash her hopes away. I knew that was the case cause the ONE time he tried to flirt with her she stood there gawking at him like a fish out of water before he rushed out as if hell hounds were at his heels. Had he not shocked her with it they wouldn't still be fighting their attraction now.

So I invited them both out, saying I needed both of their help and with Motoki, whom I enlisted some aid from as well, I knew that tonight I'd FINALLY get them together. Motoki had already arrived telling me Mamoru was on his way. "Thank you for the help." I tell him, "It's not a problem, plus if it helps me win the pool I have going on them tonight…" I shot him a look, "Don't forget my cut in that." I remind subtly.

That had been the other reason why I was able to get his help for this evening. He helped me, I helped him get them together so we could win the pool that all the regulars had in the crown over Usagi and Mamoru FINALLY getting together. It was like nearly everyone KNEW they would but they needed to realize it for themselves. So this push was a way for everyone to win really, well that and Motoki's extra help would solidify that they got together within the time frame that he predicted.

I predicted a later date thanks to my inside track knowledge so to compensate me for 'losing' my winnings, IF everything panned out for this evening and he 'won' then he'd share the winnings with me. "Team effort." I muttered, smiling devilishly. Besides no one wouldn't know cause I'd have 'lost' my own technical winnings. Fine we were 'rigging' the game now a bit but it was for the benefit of everyone…most of all Usagi and Mamoru.

"I hope this works." Motoki said as he helped set up the booth more. It was the second half that I couldn't do since I was working with the kids already. Plus not that I couldn't since I was a friggin senshi, but to see me do it myself without any help would raise questions from others in the area. So to keep my cover I enlisted his 'help' AND had him get Mamoru out here, "It will as long as your friend shows up." I answer as the few kids that were around left off after having won their fish.

Once I saw the girls coming in I saw the kimono that I had picked out for Usagi and gave to her as an 'early birthday' gift. She looked stunning in it. With her hair up in the odangoes she traditionally wore she rocked the sky blue kimono with delicately printed pink flowers on it. The crossing in the front went down to about midway not showing any real cleavage cause that wouldn't be traditional but its direction did give an allure to it.

That paired with the sandals and socks she wore came out looking nicely. Plus I could tell that she wore nothing beneath it like a tank top or anything other than the robes that were supposed to be out of tradition to since her collar bones were really showing. I smiled hoping she went with my suggestion that she NOT wear bra or panties since they'd be compressed against the fabric and be uncomfortable.

I had NO idea if she did or didn't but at least this way when Mamoru showed up he'd get a beautiful eye full himself. Plus according to Motoki Mamoru had a small 'thing' for girls in kimonos. Now granted those were the sexed up versions and this was NOT, however it didn't mean that his mind wouldn't go THERE when he saw her in one. All you need is a trigger to make things happen.

So when the girls came up that's when I spotted Mamoru coming up to. It's why I had to make sure this was something to do out of 'volunteer work'. Mamoru nor the girls, namely Usagi, would bail out of volunteer work. Her heart was too good for that and he had too much respect and pride to step away like an errant child. "Good you all showed up." I eyed him as Usagi took a seat on the other side of the girls.

I saw how Mamoru's eyes zeroed in on her as she sits. Her little bum popping out just so and giving him a nice little view of it as he cleared his throat and adjusted himself before sitting down next to her. I smiled. Great! It was then that they saw each other and before a mouthy word could get spoken I interrupted, "I really appreciate you BOTH for coming out here to help with the volunteer work. It's really going to be hugely beneficial to these kids." I know, it was a guilt trip but it kept both parties planted in their seats.

Motoki nodded his head 'good thinking'. I nodded back as the evening began to progress till the rest of the girls started to talk about boys at their school. I watched the scene before me like a soap opera drama unfolding before my eyes. I only wished I had popcorn to enjoy this as they kept going. Mamoru for his part was trying hard to keep himself from looking at Usagi as she chimed in whenever there wasn't a kid to help.

The bad part was the 'drama' was building up and NEITHER were talking to the other…at first anyways. It was frustrating to watch now as I just wanted them to get it out. _Say SOMETHING!_ Other than polite responses. They were only being cordial with one another. First the first 30 minutes that's what it was till the light as hell flirting started. _One would think the movie was rated G for general audiences and not something stronger. I needed my R rating people! Can I get at least a PG-15?!_

I could feel the information I had on them ready to spring forth as Usagi would blush whenever Mamoru complimented her in a formal way. I rolled my eyes at the 'you look nice'. _Come on Chiba, kittens look nice and cute! Tell her something romantic and sweet. Whisper it to her! It'll make her blush! Then she could say something nice like that to, to you!_ I snarled internally as I rolled my eyes outwardly.

Thankfully no one saw that. It was minutes later that I saw Usagi moving about to reach over and help Makoto with her kid since the kids kimono was caught beneath her foot. Makoto I knew was trying to avoid ripping anything. It was in doing that that Mamoru got a glimpse of her backside, bent over and stretching to help out. Had the other girls been paying attention they would have seen how his eyes became glued to her rear.

 _Finally! Now make a move! She wants it! You want it!_ I mentally snipped. He I can see is about to give in and nearly touch her rear, a bit bold for being in the public but I was more or less thinking 'finally' when she moved back and grazed his hand with her rear causing her to jerk and look back at him in response. His hand jerked back as he got red in the face, "I thought you had lost your grip." He explained stupidly.

His face was beat red as was hers. I could feel the strings getting stronger but not strong enough so when he looked ready to bolt in his embarrassment I face palmed. Getting up as I'd had enough and the festival would be coming to a close soon enough, I grabbed both of the arms and pulled them to the side and back around the booth and slapped both of them in the backs of their heads, "Would you two just get it together already?!" I snapped.

Both looked at me like I had grown a second head. "We all know you both have a thing for the other! It's obvious you two like each other so please save us the misery of watching the ridiculous subtle foreplay and admit it to each other now!" I blurted as both went red in the face now. I was red to but more from my frustration rather than any embarrassment. "You like me like that?" Usagi asked him.

He smiled, "Well yeah, I just didn't know how to say it. Not without blurting out something insanely close to what Minako just did." he looked over at me for a moment as I said, "Usagi?" like said it. She looked at him, "I really like you to…a lot." It was when he pulled her face up to kiss him that I subtly moved back and away while having big hearts in my eyes for them. I almost left before telling them, "By the way there's the car that Motoki drove to get us here." I tossed the keys to Mamoru.

He looks at them as I pull out a tiny package and toss it to Usagi. She goes deep red with blush as he looks at the tiny package to. "Use them both wisely." Usagi blushed as I winked and left off smirking at my job well done. Now if only I'd thought to do that an HOUR ago the movie might have gotten to the good stuff by now AND Motoki and I could confirm payment of winning the bet we all had.

Usagi POV

I wasn't sure what it was about that that just happened that got us BOTH in the mood but it did as we took to Motoki's car, once we made out pretty intensely for a few minutes once Minako left us, or what we assumed was HIS car, unlocked it and got into the backseat at record speed as Mamoru held me close. "You sure?" he asked, knowing this was a tad rushed as he breathed in heavily as I was.

It was rushed, even I knew that. Deciding that sex was an option when we JUST revealed that we liked each other may have felt extreme but the fact that we had been holding onto these feelings for a long time now only told us that this was a long time coming so yeah, I was ready for this between us. It felt so right to be doing this that I couldn't stop. It was like my every instinct was telling me how right this was and to NOT over think it.

I wasn't about to either. So when Mamoru began to slowly pull at my obi I smiled and blushed, grateful he couldn't see how nervous or excited I was about this prospect. I had always hoped he'd be my first and now that hope was coming true. So when I fumbled at his own kimono he shoved his own out of the way as I pulled at mine. Both of us struggling and fumbling to get the others and our own off or at least till we could get to the parts we needed to have access to for this to keep going.

We almost started to laugh as the many layers we were taking off seemed to be multiplying. It was when we finally reached the last layers that we slowed down and let nature take its course as we felt each other's bodies naturally sync into one another. Before we knew it the car windows were fogged up and we held onto one another as his fingers found their way below the many layers on me and my hand wrapped itself tentatively around his hardened member. We both gasped and breathed in deeply as he kissed me when he could.

Our focuses a bit off thanks to the sensations we were giving one another. "I need you…" I heard him say so feather so I swore I imagined it till he looked into my eyes. His were dark but held a need that mirrored my own. I couldn't voice anything out right now. Caught in the sea of lust and passion that we were in, I could only grab ahold of him and pull him onto me as I leaned backwards for him to take the lead. I had never been with a man before and I wanted him to lead in this experience.

He re-adjusted himself over me as I opened my legs wide and easily for him. No hesitation, no looking back, no want for another, just him. So when he pulled the little tiny foiled package up and put it on himself I was trembling with not just want and need but with how this would feel. I had heard stories but each girl was different. So when he pushed in slowly at first and I naturally tensed up he looked at me to see if I wanted to continue.

I hated that my body was making him think I wanted to back out. I couldn't help that it tensed up to the foreign intrusion. It had never even had my own fingers before thanks to long nails. It had only known his fingers just now and while I was wet I needed to make the muscles relax. I leaned back as he kissed at my neck whispering loving words to me. The tender touches and kisses took my mind a bit from the hard piece of meat currently sitting on my pelvic bone as I moaned for more of him.

"Usagi…" he breathed, and hearing my name said in that breathy manner from him I could feel my muscles moving, wanting him in. I pulled at him with my legs to try to push him but the motion only served to tighten them up. Before I could cry out in frustration he pulled both of my legs up near his shoulders and began to kiss at every inch of skin he could touch. He was being so gentle with me, so soft and nice.

I could feel the tension going away. Could feel myself forgetting about over thinking matters. So when he was at eye level with me he uttered the one phrase that I didn't see coming, "Minako wasn't completely right." I worried now, did he not like me after all? "I don't just like you I love you Usa…" I could feel tears threatening to blur my vision of him as he gave me a genuine smile then pushed forward.

My muscles thankfully didn't have time to react as he pushed forward nearly all the way in. I gasped loudly and grasped onto him. Some form of control I needed in the monsoon of pleasures and pain I was feeling. He eased back out only a little bit and eased forward again, this time my muscles were letting him in more smoothly than before. Now that he was inside they were receptive to the pleasure he was wanting to give me.

I felt him push in again on the next downward thrust. Grunting from the sensations as I gasped and held on. Letting him take the lead and just enjoying what he was giving me. Giving us as he looked into my eyes. "Mamo…" I couldn't speak much more as he started a nice steady rhythm that let me get used to his girth in me. I couldn't believe how wonderful this all felt, well once the small amount of pain had subsided.

It was a tad tight and painful but not as much as I thought it would be. I mean you hear stories, so when he started to steadily increase the pace and pushed my legs further up going over his shoulders I felt him even deeper than before. I never knew that this could be so amazing. We tried to keep our noises down as we gently pressed and moved together. The swaying of our bodies gliding against each other was forming into a wonderful rhythm that I couldn't help but want to be loud to.

Mamoru was the one who sealed my mouth with his as I grunted from the now gentle pounding of his body into mine. We held onto each other for a whole new reason. The dance we were performing as old as time itself as we kissed the skin we could find, nibbled where we could and held on to one another in this hedonistic pleasure of our bodies. We had a limited amount of room in the car.

The backseat wasn't the most traditional place to loose ones virginity but the seats were soft and the backseat worked well enough to give us just enough room to do this. "Usa…I can't hold back much longer." He grunted as he started to increase it little by little. I knew something was building between us. Something strong. I felt it in my bones. "Please!" I gripped onto him tighter as my hips bucked up at him.

Calling for his strength to take me to heights I only wanted him to take me to. He anchored his body to mine as he hooked his hands underneath my shoulders, "You better brace your head." He advised as I moved my hands above my head to brace against the plastic of the inside of the car. I saw his smile as he started to thrust even harder than before. "Oh! Yes!" I couldn't help but call out as he thrust in harder and faster.

I whined for more as he kept moving. The car now rocking like in those stupid cheap movies with the two teens doing the dirty in the car only this was two teens doing the dirty, it was to teens in love making love in a car. I cajoled him further into it as I felt my muscles tightening up around his hardened member. Before I knew it I felt my orgasm hit. It was sweet and swift as it consumed me.

His hit him hard as he growled and jerked his hips against mine. This went on for several long moments till we finally came to a stop. Our breathing was hard still but starting to slow down as we saw that the windows were so fogged up we had NO visibility. "Gonna have to thank Minako some time for being so blunt for the both of us." I told him as he kissed me, "Yeah…another time though…" he then pulled out another condom, "Don't know about you but I can't just have one round with you." My eyes light up.

Minako POV

I pulled Motoki around the corner as we saw the care moving around. It was quiet obvious what was going on as he blinked and looked away in obvious, don't need to see that as he took my hand in his, "Done deal." A nice shake, "Half and half." I confirmed, "That's the deal. We should do more business deals like this." Motoki says, "I'm all in." especially being the goddess of love I do have a nice advantage.


	80. Nurse Usagi to the rescue

**LoveInTheBattleField** : thanks.

 **Joanne** **Frances** **Tiano** **Cajilig** : in this case its not completely abusing it since she's doing the goddess job of getting people together, only modernizing it by making yen. Lol I might be able to make that work.

 **SerenityxEndymion** : maybe but in this case they were back behind most of the vendor areas so NO ONE saw them really and Motoki and Minako just snuck a peak. They were really acting as guard dogs to make sure their 'investment' was secured.

 **Guest** **(1)** : will do.

 **CassieRaven** : yeah I could totally picture it happening to. Lol oh and no I hadn't but I will now.

 **masterray5** : thanks, I rather liked the twist on it to. And that double date should be fun to do.

 **Oreo596** : usually so on the name part but this time I thought why not have him a bit jealous of himself and not even know it. lol

 **phillynz** : thanks. lol

 **knowall7** : sure did.

9 reviews, nice, lets see where this next one takes us, please read and review!

Nurse Usagi to the rescue

Drabble 280

Mamoru POV

This was a decently bad injury…and the first one in a while that wasn't senshi business related and since people saw me getting injured I couldn't heal myself as fast as usual. I had to let this heal a bit more normally. Of course it had to happen at a rally where I decided to race a motor bike again. Hadn't done it in so long that I though hey why not jump back on, impress the girl I love and ride the bike with no issues.

Yeah…that didn't go over to well. Firstly the bike itself was a weight I wasn't used to. A tad lighter than I was used to compensating for so when I pulled up on the jumps it went up a bit to high for me. Took me a minute to adjust to that and then as if that wasn't worse, some of the other bikers were checking Usagi out. I felt the jealousy pumping through my veins when that happened. So I revved the bike up and showed off what I could do.

Showed them NOT to mess with me therefore don't hit on my girlfriend. I got cocky. I messed up. I was hitting a jump on the last round. Really should have been very smooth for me to be on since I had done this jump before…several years ago, dozens of times. But this wasn't years ago, this was years later. So I made the jump after a lucky first two jumps that were lower on smaller mounds near Usagi.

So when I got challenged to do another hurdle I thought why not. I can do this just fine. Should have made the proper adjustments before I started to do a higher jump. I made it up in the air, got at least five feet and turned the wheel to show off a stunt and let myself get distracted by trying to show Usagi midair that I was okay by turning my head towards her and winking at her that things were okay.

Things were definitely not okay. When I refocused back the ground came sooner than predicted and my cockiness caught up with me. Before I knew I landed and while I was thankful that I stuck the landing, though a bit awkwardly, and showed those guys that I could do it thus making them leave her alone I did however manage to NOT catch that my jeans had hooked onto a part of the bike that wouldn't let up till I was cut free.

Turns out not a good idea to try to shuck your leg from a motor bikes hold as you twist around trying to break free. Didn't help and I wound up twisting my ankle before both me and the bike fell into a graceless heap. Unfortunately Motoki and a few others happened to see this and while they were good sports about it, it also meant that I couldn't heal it like usual. I was going to have to let this go on for a few weeks and let it heal a bit more naturally first.

Usagi seeing all of this knew I'd be down for a few weeks and the look of utter guilt that crossed her eyes just made me want to erase it. It was after all my own fault that ANY of that happened in the first place. I just had to let my ego and jealousy get the better of me as I tried to show off instead of doing some practice rounds first but nope, couldn't do that. So right now my leg was wrapped up and I was to be off of it for at least a couple of weeks. I had to convince everyone it wasn't that bad and only a mild sprain.

Granted it was a bit worse than that but if I made it seem less the shock value of me healing quicker wouldn't be so odd. So this would have to do for now. As it was I had to get creative on moving around. Especially since I couldn't do a few things like I usually could or would. I was seriously tempted to heal it and just put a sling over it. Fake it essentially that I was still injured but then there'd be that ONE time where someone noticed me applying weight when I shouldn't and questions would be asked.

Questions I couldn't nor didn't WANT to answer so I had to let it heal more slowly while keeping my own healing touch in the mix to make sure it healed right. Though a perk of it was Usagi had been there with me every step of the way. She came over after school to help me out and while I really didn't need it to much I did need it in some areas so it was worthwhile, especially when she'd be in her school uniform.

That is until Saturday happened. When she came over in a light long jacket, I didn't think anything of it. I really didn't even when she kicked off her shoes but not the jacket. So, when I told her she didn't have to wear it indoors she dropped it to reveal a nurse's uniform that made the chip I had in my mouth drop. She even took it off nonchalantly. Like it wasn't a big deal to be wearing such an outfit.

I remembered being so stunned that I didn't even question if this was a product of the Luna pen or if she bought it. So, when she started to take care of me I willingly obliged. I had no reason not to and male pride be damned this was a fantasy I'd had for a long time now. Not that she knew about it of course. I kept my fantasies close to the belt. Not that I didn't trust her with them, far from it as all of my fantasies included her in them.

She was the star after all. Most notably the bathing in a tub one with her as a nurse so when she insisted that I needed to be scrubbed down I didn't complain. I did however insist on doing most of the scrubbing myself. It was just a sprain, it was just really awkward to maneuver around, and I couldn't get the area wet since, oh yeah did I forget to mention that the bike not only twisted but cut deep into the offended area as well?

I had to get stitches in it. Those I was able to do myself. Being a med student had its advantages so that was easy. However, keeping the cut area free from water when you had the ointment on it and didn't want it to wash off was difficult. I had already washed it earlier and re-bandaged it, so this needed to stay on and stay dry. Ergo, Usagi put it in plastic to prevent water from getting to it to be safe. I couldn't help but let my mind race with eagerness as she helped me about in the tub and had to admit it felt nice.

Anyone else I'd be telling them to scram, that I could do it myself. Her. Nope. I was fine with a partial sponge bath from her. Besides she could reach parts of me that needed to be washed that thanks to the lack of movement I couldn't readily reach. "How's this?" she asked as she rubbed my lower legs with the lufa. Careful to avoid touching the area with the plastic around it so that nothing would slip in and soak, "Very nice." I tried to avoid grunting as she worked up a lather that made my manhood jump to attention.

Plus, it didn't help that I had the perfect view of her cleavage in the nurse's uniform. Just when I thought she'd give me something more she said, "I'm going to get you some tea while you bath." And was up and off. I grunted a bit in disappointment only to have her return five minutes later in nothing more than an apron. My jaw damn near dropped as she bent by the tub again, "Tea is done so now we finish here." I nodded my head, unable to talk as she started to scrub me some more. I'm sure she noticed I was ogling a few times over.

I couldn't help it. The apron hide some but not all of her as she peaked out and had nipple slips a few times making me grip the sides of the tub to avoid pulling her in and getting her all wet even though it felt like a great thing to do. And that's when her hand started to scrub down between my legs and without my trying to my cock sprang to life and started to bob form the water it was in, as if looking for her hand.

She glanced at me as she obviously saw it. The big head bobbing around, looking for her fingers to be touched by. She seemingly ignored him for a moment then started to rub around him. Grazing him in her efforts as I grunted this time in shocking pleasure as she cleaned all around him then grasped on firmly yet not to tightly to clean him. I gasped as the breath I hadn't realized I was losing suddenly made me want to inhale deeply.

Especially at the shocking feeling of her hand rubbing him back and forth now in a full on cleaning motion. It was enough however to make me throb with need for her as I gripped the sides of the tub. Just when I was getting close to fruition she stopped and said, "Your all clean now, time to get you to bed." I couldn't help the whimper that escaped me as she rinses me off, left me with a massive hard on from her partial hand job and was now ushering me to help her lift me from the tub.

So when I got into the bed, hard on still in place and now starting to hurt a bit from the lack of pleasure I pulled her in bed with me, "Mamo- chan I was going to finish you off." she pushes me back on the bed only to find I have an firm but smooth iron grip on her arm and am dragging her with me to the bed to make sure there will be no more teasing, I need her on me and not her hand, not anymore.

"No more hand, I want to be in you." She cocks a brow at me, "Mamo – chan your leg." She tries as she looks at it questioningly. "I hardly feel it, trust me I can handle it. Besides any further damage and I can heal it." I try to assure her. She seems to back away, "I want you to be in full health…" Though even she's not convinced on her own words. So, I use her moment of hesitation against her.

I pull her on top of me, hauling her up on the bed gaining a giggle from her as she winds up straddling me. "Oh Mamo -chan…" she kisses me as I lay on the bed, with her on top. Its slightly different as we usually have her on the bottom, a preference for us both but seeing her up on me for once is a change of pace that I think were both enjoying. Especially since she's grinding her – I sit up a bit, "You're NOT wearing underwear?"

The shock of my minx of a girlfriend not wearing anything under that apron is not lost to me as she eye's me coyly, "I had to get myself off while I was giving you a little treat. It wasn't much since I wanted to finish in here." I hadn't even realized it. The thought of her doing that as she started to gyrate on top of me filled me with longing. "I want to see." I tell her as she slowly moves her hands down and slips one beneath the edge of the apron.

She moves her fingers over and around her nub and lower lips that she exposes just for me as she lightly moans. The sight alone has pre-cum escaping from my tip as I can't hold back my need for her any longer. I push her back and without a second thought push up into her. The gasp I receive as I impale her and push deep inside is so rewarding. Especially seeing that very large O across her face.

"Oh Mamo – chan!" she calls out as she starts to move over on top of me. I can feel my cock sliding in and out at a slow pace as moves over me. Her sweet little mewls only encouraged me as I gripped onto her hips and pulled her down onto my growing girth. "Yeah!" I grunted as I threw my head back, the pleasure beginning to take over as I pumped her onto me repeatedly, not wanting it to stop.

She then started to pump herself over me more and more. Taking more of the control away as I looked up at her form. She was glorious as the apron danced on her form. I didn't want the apron on her anymore though. I needed to feel her, see her. I lunged up and tugged at the apron till it was on a pile at the floor. Her body glistening in sweat as she rode me harder with each blinding stroke she took.

I fell back to the bed and enjoyed the wild ride as she teased and taunted me. Truthfully wanted so badly to pull her under me and slam into her till she broke, or till the bed broke but with the injury I wasn't able to do it without wincing and I knew she'd spot that. I didn't want her to worry so figured out a new way to do things. I pulled myself forward once more, slamming my cock up into her for good measure as she keened over it.

I'll never get tired of hearing her moan for more. "Usa!" I growled, gripping her hips hard enough to leave small finger shaped bruises as she bounced merely on top of me. I was like wild ride for her as she grew used to the position and went with it. Her hair danced around us both as she gasped with pleasure, her sounds making me harder than cement as I pulsed and pushed into her wet tight sheath.

I shifted my upper body just enough to pull a leg of hers up from the bed and over my shoulder while the other one lay still curled up beneath her. She looked to me oddly for a moment before I altered the angle of her hips and pulled her onto me even harder and deeper that before. "Oh Mamo - !" her voice caught as she was startled by the new sensations I was providing her, "Yeah, Usa…just like that…" I called to her, encouraging her as she smiled so happily and full of pleasure for me.

"More!" she called to me, riding me even harder than before. Her leg had to be getting tired, especially with her other one now currently over my shoulder where I put it. The near split action forced her harder onto me as she gasped then I gasped. Both of us enjoying the ecstasy that was brewing between us. It was when she was starting to clench tighter around me that I knew she was building to that sweet conclusion.

"Please!" she begged, chasing the friction away as I pumped harder into her, slamming my member into her before I started to toy with her clit. Rubbing on the nub as she cried out as her muscles clenched down around me. I felt her juices spilling out coating me as I grunted and thrust once, three more times before I jammed and ground my cock and hips into her. My own release was sweet and powerful, just like my Usagi.

It was several giggling minutes later when I pulled out of her. She gingerly, and carefully got off of me and laid down next to me. Both of us pretty sated…for the moment. "Wow that was, wow." She mutters her head now on my chest. I nod in agreement, "Definitely. You are a naughty little minx." I tell her, referring to the apron and the nurse's uniform. "I don't know what you're talking about…I'm innocent…" her sugar-coated 'innocent' tone didn't fool me though, not for a minute.

I looked at her face on my chest, "Yeah sure you don't." I told her, showing her that in good spirits I knew she was lying but in a humorous way. "I will say this though, keep the nurse's uniform for future use. It came in quick in handy." I kissed her as she giggled and kissed me back. Yup it definitely came in handy and I wasn't about to complain when one had a nurse as hot as her.


End file.
